KAISER, UNA NUEVA AVENTURA PAW PATROL!
by marcogalmich
Summary: Un joven cachorro pastor belga malinois pierde lo mas querido por el, y entra en una aventura en lacual podría aprender el valor de los lazos y su propia valor, logrando un nuevo objetivo, y quizás, una nueva vida! Me gustaría recibir sus comentarios y sugerencias para mejor,no importa su idioma.
1. Capítulo 1 EL FIN, Y EL INIC

**EXCENCION DE RESPONSABILIDAD: YO NO SOY DUEÑO DE PAW PATROL, ESTO ES UNA PARODIA, UNA HISTORIA FICTICIA**

 **PROLOGO:**

Una mañana, un anochecer; primavera a invierno; una hora a la otra; principio a fin….

Cada momento en la vida de cualquiera, pensamos en esforzarnos, en buscar nuestro camino, en cumplir un objetivo. ¿Pero qué pasa si de pronto perdemos ese objetivo? Qué pasa cuando siempre damos por hecho contar con algo y de pronto ese algo se va? Es que acaso nos podemos sentir solos y no estarlo? Qué ocurre si perdemos interés en continuar nuestra lucha? Y sin embargo, es quizá en ese momento que podemos aprender algo más, quien sabe, tal vez, solo tal vez….

 **CAPITULO 1: EL FIN, Y EL INICIO.**

 _Bahía Aventura. Noche del 03 de Marzo:_

Es tarde, un joven de 10 años a cual conocemos, RYDER está por darles la cena a sus cachorros, a los cuales considera su familia.

RYDER: Cachorros! Acérquense, es hora de cenar!

ZUMA: gracias Ryder! (dice el pequeño labrador color chocolate al salir de su pup house).

RUBBLE: (Se oye un gruñido desde el columpio en el árbol) Si, gracias, mi pancita también lo agradece, y mucho!

SKYE: (llegando atrás de Rubble) o Rubble, siempre con hambre! Jijiji.

RUBBLE: Si, soy un cachorro en crecimiento!

ROCKY: Ya voy! Solo dejen que guarde estos bastones viejos, después de todo, para no contaminar, hay que reutilizar!

RYDER: Y para que los vas a utilizar?

ROCKY: aún no sé, pero ya les encontrare su uso, ya veraz! Arf! (ladra feliz).

RYDER: (Riendo satisfecho) Ok, Rocky, sé que lo harás!

Momentáneamente voltea Ryder y ve acercarse a Chase, su cachorro pastor alemán, pero nota que falta un miembro más.

RYDER: Alguien sabe dónde está Marshall? Aun no viene a cenar.

CHASE: Yo lo iré a buscar, Jefe Ryder. (Se notaba algo de seriedad extra en su voz, aunque Ryder sospecha porque, no lo externa).

RYDER: muy bien Chase, ve a buscarlo. (y a hacerle algo de compañía –pensó el niño-), pero no tarden mucho, no han cenado, ya va a ser su hora de dormir, y preferiría que hoy todos duerman dentro de la Torre de Vigilancia, pues pronosticaron una fuerte tormenta para esta noche.

CHASE: no hay problema, volveremos pronto!

Aproximadamente unos 10 minutos después, se observa al joven dálmata sentado en el acantilado cercano, observando el mar y las estrellas, hablando consigo mismo sin haberse dado cuenta de que era observado:

MARSHALL: ya ha pasado el tiempo, y a veces….

CHASE: A veces quisieras que no hubiese pasado…

Marshall da un pequeño salto por la sorpresa.

MARSHALL: C- Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

CHASE: No mucho, realmente…

Ambos empiezan a mirar el horizonte por un rato.

CHASE: Sabes que no estamos solos verdad? Digo, aparte de que somos hermanos, sabes que tenemos una gran familia ahora… verdad?

Tanto Marshall como Chase se notan un poco tristes.

CHASE: Marsh…? (Chase no se distingue por mostrar sus sentimientos muy abiertamente, solo Ryder, Marshall y Katie conocían esa faceta de él, así como solo a su hermano lo llamaba con un nombre corto de cariño, aunque por lo regular solo lo hacía cuando estaban solos o en compañía solo de Ryder y Katie.)

MARSHAL: Si lo sé muy bien, es que a veces no puedo evitar recordarlos, y me preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si aún…. (Una lágrima corre por su blanca mejilla).

CHASE: Marsh, se cómo te sientes, después de todo, yo me siento igual, de hecho, hay ocasiones en que me despierto y quisiera que me diera los buenos días a su modo, como siempre lo hacía… (otra lagrima corre ahora por el rostro del pastor alemán, esto no es común, pero a veces es necesario).

CHASE: pero tenemos mucho por qué ser felices, y esa motivación está allí!

Y ambos observan la Torre de Vigilancia, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

MARSHALL: tienes razón! (salta contento el dálmata, agitando su cola, pensando en todos los que están dentro y en otras personas más que están en la ciudad).

CHASE: Por lo pronto, ya deberíamos volver, Ryder dice que se espera una tormenta y que prefiere que todos durmamos hoy dentro de la torre, además, no sé tú, pero yo tengo hambre, y no me gustaría encontrarme con que Rubble ya limpió nuestros platos!

MARSHAL: (entrecerrando los ojos) El no sería capaz de dejarnos sin cenar.

CHASE: El no, pero yo no confió mucho en su pancita… (Dijo con una ricita).

MARSHALL: Buen punto! Mejor volvamos.

Unos minutos después en la puerta de la Torre, Ryder espera, y sonríe al verlos que ya están regresando. Chase adelante y Marshall atrás, cuando de repente, una de las patas de Marshall se enreda en el juguete tira y afloja que siempre usan (con el cual perdió su primer diente de leche recientemente Chase) y empieza a rodar.

MARSHALL: CUIDAAADOOOO! (grita mientras está rodando).

CHASE: Que? UUGH! (Se sorprende Chase de repente, pero es tarde, se encuentra girando junto con Marshall hacia un también sorprendido Ryder!).

Ryder logra agarrarlos en el giro, aun así no pudo evitar caer sentado con los dos encima, mientras los otros cachorros solo ven y empiezan a reír.

CHASE Y MARSHAL AL UNISONO: BUENA ATRAPADA RYDER! (y ambos comienzan a lamerlo).

RYDER: (Riendo) son buenos cachorros! Ahora deben cenar, y luego todos entren para dormir.

CHASE Y MARSHAL: Si Ryder!

 _Una ciudad lejana en la costa del Atlántico, noche del 3 de Marzo:_

En la orilla de un Muelle, en el puerto se observa a un pequeño cachorro de Pastor Belga Malinois, su pelo es corto y duro en todo el cuerpo, sin presentar flecos en las extremidades ni en la cola, el color es marrón carbonado y presenta máscara melanistica en la cara (un color casi negro), sus ojos son de un color café profundo, sin embargo se nota que ha estado llorando por largo tiempo, el nombre de este pequeño es Káiser.

KAISER: porque te tuviste que ir? (Habla consigo mismo, llorando a cada momento). Me haces mucha falta, te extr- te extraño mucho!...

 ** _Remembranza, solo dos días antes:_**

 _Observamos al mismo cachorro, feliz, riendo, jugando con una pequeña pelota con su dueño, se llama Albert, y quiere mucho a su cachorro._

 _ALBERT: Eso es pequeño, trae la pelota Káiser!_

 _Ambos están jugando por la noche, en su casa, aunque solo eran los dos, se ve que eran muy felices._

 _KAISER: La tengo! (la atrapo saltando pero tirando accidentalmente una maceta con una planta)_

 _ALBERT: Káiser? (dijo con tono benevolente)._

 _KAISER: Lo siento, no quise tirarla… no fue mi intención. (Dijo avergonzado y arrepentido, casi al borde de las lágrimas, doblando sus orejas hacia abajo)._

 _ALBERT: no te preocupes, solo fue un accidente, solo debes tener más cuidado._

 _Káiser quería compensar a su dueño de alguna manera, y de hecho se le ocurrió, iba a hacer algo que sabía que le encantaba y lo hacia reír siempre._

 _Puso primero una cara de sorpresa, empezó a observar hacia su cola y de repente pregunto:_

 _KAISER: Ei, que es eso?_

 _ALBERT: HUM? Que cosa?_

 _KAISER: lo voy a atrapar!_

 _Y de pronto comenzó a perseguir su propia cola en círculos, lo cual desato las risas de su dueño!_

 _ALBERT: Eres increíble! Ja ja ja ja…_

 _KAISER: LO ATRAPARE! ES MIO!_

 _ALBERT: OK, OK, no estoy enojado contigo, solo ten más cuidado._

 _Káiser salta a los brazos de su dueño y lo empieza a lamer._

 _ALBERT: Tranquilo pequeño! Eres un buen cachorro! Pero ya debemos ir a dormir, mañana tengo mi revisión médica y necesito salir temprano._

 _KAISER: es necesario que vallas? No te podrías quedar a jugar conmigo?_

 _ALBERT: káiser, sabes que tengo que ir, pero cuando vuelva, saldremos a pasear y jugar al parque._

 _KAISER: OK, esperare! (dijo moviendo su cola, aun cargado por Albert, al lamerlo una vez más)._

 _20 minutos más tarde, ya estaban en su cuarto, Albert en su Cama y Káiser, aunque tenía su cama de perrito cerca de la puerta, esta vez prefirió acostarse a un lado de la cama de su dueño._

 _ALBERT: Káiser, no vas a dormir en tu cama?_

 _KAISER: Solo por esta vez, si?, quisiera dormir aquí, cerca de ti._

 _ALBERT: OK, solo por hoy, buenas noches Káiser._

 _KAISER: buenas noches Albert._

 _ALBERT: Sabes, eres un buen cachorro, siempre se bueno y fuerte, si puedes, ayuda a quien lo necesite, esfuérzate y se feliz, que tu felicidad puede ser contagiosa, sé que algún día serás un gran perro!_

 _KAISER: Gracias, pero, a que vino ese comentario?_

 _ALBERT: Por ningún motivo en especial, solo sentí que debía decírtelo._

 _KAISER: OK, gracias, siempre lo hare!_

 _Aunque no entendía el porqué de ese comentario, Káiser no pudo evitar sentirse intranquilo, ya de por si el sintió la necesidad de estar a su lado sin motivo aparente, y ese comentario no ayudo a tranquilizarlo, aun así, pensó que no debía preocuparse._

 _A la mañana siguiente, despertó, y vio que Albert ya se había ido, pero le dejo el desayuno listo._

 _KAISER: (PENSAMIENTO) Siempre preocupándose por mí, no se fue sin dejarme el desayuno preparado._

 _Káiser estaba jugando, luego tomo una siesta, paseaba por la casa, cuando de repente empezó a notar que pasaban las horas y no regresaba Albert, el mismo no quiso asustarse y se tranquilizaba a si mismo pensando que tal vez había mucha gente en la clínica, siguió pasando el tiempo hasta que atardeció, y luego empezaba a oscurecer, entonces ya estaba asustado, cuando ve que se abre la puerta y entra la hermana de ALBERT, ELIZ, que normalmente lo acompaña a la clínica._

 _KAISER: Eliz? Y Albert? Donde esta Albert? (se notaba el miedo en su joven voz)._

 _ELIZ: Káiser, (káiser noto tristeza y miedo en la voz de Eliz), Albert de repente se puso muy mal en la clínica, antes de su revisión._

 _KAISER: QUE? Donde esta? Como esta? (las lágrimas ya salían de sus ojos.)._

 _ELIZ: Tranquilo Káiser, está en el hospital en este momento, el mismo me dijo que viniera a descansar y que te viera y te dijera que no te preocuparas, en este momento está con el Mary (Otra hermana de Albert). Por ahora vamos a dormir, y mañana estará bien, ya veraz._

 _Káiser solo asintió con su cabeza, y fue a dormir. Esa noche aunque durmió, no descanso, estaba muy preocupado, de repente, a las 7:30 am, Káiser despertó con un sobresalto, sintió una desesperación en su corazón como nunca antes la había sentido, y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando:_

 _KAISER: (Hablando consigo mismo entre sollozos y desesperación) Albert! Que te paso!? Por qué siento que algo horrible paso!? Por qué siento que perdí algo muy preciado!? Por qué siento que simplemente ya no….?!_

 _Esta última pregunta no pudo terminar de realizarla a sí mismo, pues estaba llorando, en ese momento, ve entrar en donde él estaba a ELIZ, al verla llorando empieza a sentirse aterrado, sabe dentro de él la respuesta a sus preguntas, pero simplemente no quiere aceptarla._

 _KAISER: Eliz? Que pasa?_

 _ELIZ: Káiser, Albert… estaba muy mal y no nos dimos cuenta,… él nunca se quejó de alguna dolencia, y sin embargo…_

 _KAISER: NO, NO ME PUEDES ESTAR DICIENDO ESO…!_

 _ELIZ: Káiser, no es culpa de nadie…_

 _KAISER: NO, NO, NO, SIMPLEMENTE ESTOY TENIENDO UNA PESADILLA…!_

 _ELIZ: Káiser, tranquilízate, no te hagas más daño!..._

 _Káiser estaba en completa negación, su desesperación era digna de romper el corazón más duro…_

 _KAISER: YO VOY A DESPERTAR! Y VA A ESTAR AQUÍ! VAMOS A IR AL PARQUE COMO ME PROMETIO Y VAMOS A JUGAR JUNTOS COMO SIEMPRE! Y- YO- SOLO DEBO DESPERTAR DE UNA BUENA…..!_

 _Eliz sabe el dolor que está sintiendo Káiser, así que lo abraza…_

 _ELIZ: KAISER! Albert falleció! Era mi hermano menor y me duele también! Lo siento, lo siento mucho!_

 _KAISER: Fa- Falleció? (sus ojos están nublados por las lágrimas, Eliz lo sigue abrazando, con fuerza, sabe lo que se avecina)._

 _KAISER: Falleció? Albert Falleció? Albert ya no está aquí? Albert ya no va a volver? Albert… Albert… AlbeRT…AAAAALLLBEEERT! NOOOOOO! NO ME DEJEEES! SI FUI UN MAL CACHORRO, POR FAVOR PERDONAME, POR FAVOR, NO ME DEJES! NOOOOOOOOOO!_

 _Ese llanto del cachorro que perdió a su dueño realmente era desgarrador, Eliz simplemente lo dejo llorar todo lo que pudo, todo lo que necesito._

 _Unas horas más tarde, estaban en el velorio, Káiser sintió el aroma de su amado dueño, pero era diferente, frio, ya no estaba completo, Káiser estaba a un lado del féretro. Cuando escucho hablar a Eliz y Mary, se acercó, sin ser visto._

 _MARY: Ha sido horrible esto._

 _ELIZ: Si, nadie lo esperaba, y Káiser está destrozado…._

 _MARY: Y hablando de Káiser, que vamos a hacer con él?_

 _Káiser se estremeció un poco ante esa pregunta._

 _ELIZ: que quieres decir con que vamos a hacer con él?_

 _MARY: Eso precisamente, yo no lo podría cuidar por mi trabajo, y tu tampoco porque no cuentas con el espacio para el!_

 _KAISER: (pensando para sí mismo) yo no tengo por qué ser una carga o una molestia para ellas, además, no están obligadas a adoptarme, no es su culpa…_

 _Y una vez pensado esto, Káiser salió corriendo por la puerta de la calle, en dirección al puerto, no alcanzando a oír el resto de la conversación._

 _ELIZ: NO ESTARAS INSINUANDO QUE DEBEMOS ABANDONARLO, ESO DEFINITIVAMENTE NO NOS LO PERDONARIA ALBERT!_

 _MARY: No quise decir eso, pero podríamos conseguirle un buen hogar, en donde lo quieran._

 _ELIZ: espera, donde esta Káiser._

 _VECINO: Yo lo vi salir por la puerta a la calle, creo que estaba a lado de donde se encontraban hablando._

 _ELIZ: espero que este bien, hablare con el mas tarde._

 ** _Fin de la remembranza._**

KAISER: Yo no sé qué debo hacer. (Dijo sollozando), estoy solo y me siento incompleto….

El viento empezaba a soplar con más fuerza debido a la tormenta que se acercaba, entonces se escuchó un crujido y káiser volteo, lo que vio lo dejo en shock, una gran polea había caído y se dirigía a él, sin pensarlo dos veces salto hacia el frente esquivando la polea, pero esta sostenía una gran cantidad de cosas que iban a ser colocadas en un barco.

KAISER: no es posible! Tengo que…

Empezó a saltar sobre las cosas que iban cayendo al océano, tratando de esquivarlas y volver a subir, sin embargo, cuando estaba saltando encima de una hielera que se había destapado, una pequeña caja alcanzo a golpearlo atrás en su cabeza.

KAISER: AAAAAHG!

Káiser cayo dentro de la hielera en el océano, esta se encuentra flotando, pero por los vientos de la tormenta, está a la deriva.

KAISER: me duele mi cabeza! Me siento mu- muy mareado!

Káiser estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, trato de gritar, de aullar pero ya no le alcanzaban las fuerzas.

KAISER: A- a- ayuda! P- p- por favor! Aux- auxilio! Auuuuu!

Todo se empezó a poner negro, lo último que pudo decir antes de desmayarse fue:

KAISER: A- auxilio! A- Albert!

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, se desmayó.


	2. Chapter 2 A LA DERIVA!

**CAPITULO 2: A LA DERIVA!**

 _Bahía Aventura, Torre de vigilancia, entrada la madrugada:_

Alguien no puede dormir dentro del cuartel cachorro, el ruido de la tormenta, los rayos y relámpagos, la lluvia y el viento no estaban ayudando a su descanso, de hecho lo ponen nervioso, por lo cual decide subir al observatorio, acompañado de su amigo de peluche.

MARSHALL: Verdaderamente no me gustan las tormentas, me ponen algo nervioso, Sr. Teddy.

Se acerca a las ventanas del observatorio y nota como se mueven los arboles por la fuerza del viento, estremeciéndose un poco ante la imagen.

MARSHALL: Seguramente mañana tendremos mucho trabajo debido a la tormenta, yo debería tratar de dormir…..

-?: Marshall?

MARSHALL: ARF. AAAAAAAH! (brinco, ladro y grito el cachorro ante la sorpresa y oír su nombre en la oscuridad de improviso).

RYDER: Lo siento Marshall. (Le dijo al recibirlo en sus brazos después del brinco), no quise asustarte, pero que haces aquí tan tarde?

MARSHAL: Perdón, es que no podía dormir por la tormenta, realmente no me gustan los truenos.

En eso, aparece otro cachorro en el mirador. También se nota un poco intranquilo.

ZUMA: Ryder? Amigo, podría acaso…?

MARSHALL: Zuma?

Ahora el que se sorprende y asusta en la oscuridad es Zuma, esperaba la voz de Ryder, pero al oír una voz diferente, no pudo evitar asustarse.

ZUMA: GUAAAU! Marshall? No esperaba que estuvieras aquí. Creo que mejor regreso…

RYDER: no te preocupes Zuma, después de todo, casi ningún cachorro puede soportar el ruido de los truenos, que les parece si duermo con todos ustedes abajo, se sentirían más tranquilos?

ZUMA: Si! Gracias Ryder!

RYDER: No hay problema cachorros!

Es así como los tres bajan, con una bolsa de dormir para Ryder, y se acomodan para descansar, sintiéndose más seguros con su dueño y amigo.

Sin embardo, hay un cachorro que está lejos de sentirse seguro…..

 _Algún punto en el Océano Atlántico, en ese mismo momento:_

En una hielera flotando en el agua, en medio de esta tormenta, un cachorro trata de reaccionar:

KAISER: UUHHMM. Mi- mi cabeza…. Que paso?

Logra asomarse un poco fuera de la hielera, y así como ve, vuelve a meter su cabeza, asustado y adolorido.

KAISER: Estoy en el agua? El mar? OUUUU! Mi cabeza…

Empieza a tratar de pensar un poco, y comienza a recordar, las imágenes empiezan a llegar a su mente, mientras se concentra tratando de no divagar por el dolor. Estaba en el muelle llorando, aparece una polea rota, la esquiva, pero toda la mercancía que sostenía empezó a caer, trato de esquivar las cosas lo mejor que pudo saltando hacia arriba evitando todo lo que caía hacia él, salta sobre una hielera, de pronto siente un dolor en la parte trasera de su cabeza, ya no pudo moverse y todo empezó a ponerse negro….

KAISER: Así que eso es lo que paso, AUUU_!, estoy perdido en el océano?

Aunque aún no logra soportar mucho el dolor se su cabeza, trata de ser consciente de la gravedad de su situación.

KAISER: Entonces, (sollozando) Así va a terminar? Ahogado por la tormenta o perdido en el océano?

Pero un suave pensamiento viene a su mente, el recuerdo de algo que le habían dicho anteriormente:

-" _ALBERT: Sabes, eres un buen cachorro, siempre se bueno y fuerte, si puedes, ayuda a quien lo necesite, esfuérzate y se feliz, que tu felicidad puede ser contagiosa, sé que algún día serás un gran perro!"-_

KAISER: No puedo darme por vencido, no así!

Haciendo un gran acopio de la poca fuerza que le queda, logro jalar con sus patas delanteras una de las tapas de la hielera y cerrarla, haciendo que funcionara como un pequeño techo para el, después de eso, acerco su pata derecha a su cuello para calentarla, en ese momento, sintió su collar, lo cual le trajo un recuerdo a su mente.

 ** _Remembranza, un mes antes:_**

 _ALBERT: Que te parece este Eliz?_

 _Káiser los veía curioso, se encontraban en una tienda de artículos de mascotas, ese día su paseo se había prolongado un poco más, y fueron acompañados por Eliz, pero no entendía para que ir a este local._

 _ELIZ: no crees que las púas son más para un buldog que para un Pastor Belga? Eso sin contar que me parecen agresivas, y él no es nada agresivo!_

 _KAISER: (pensando para sí mismo, con cara curiosa) De que están hablando? Que me haría ver agresivo?_

 _ALBERT: Y que tal este? No tiene púas._

 _ELIZ: Ok, no tiene púas, pero es más bien pequeño, como para un coker._

 _KAISER: (Pequeño? Coker?)._

 _ALBERT: Y este…?_

 _ELIZ: No inventes Albert! Ese es de tipo anti pulgas!_

 _KAISER: (Como que anti pulgas!)._

 _ALBERT: Tranquila! Ja ja ja! Era broma, espera! Mira este, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba aquí._

 _ELIZ: HUMMM? Puede parecer simple, pero a veces lo más simple puede ser lo mejor!_

 _ALBERT: Y Su color, se vería bien en el!_

 _ELIZ: Yo pienso que es perfecto!_

 _KAISER: (Pero de que están hablando?)_

 _ALBERT: No se diga más! Señorita, por favor, nos llevamos este!_

 _VENDEDORA: Excelente elección Señor! Quiere que se lo envuelva?_

 _ALBERT: No será necesario, gracias! Va a ser estrenado de inmediato!_

 _VENDEDORA: OK, (Dice observando de reojo a Káiser con una sonrisa), muchas gracias por su compra! Fue un placer atenderlos!_

 _ELIZ: Al contario, el placer fue nuestro! Gracias!_

 _Al salir de la Tienda se detienen, Káiser sigue curioso por saber de qué se trata,_

 _KAISER: Podría preguntar que fue todo eso?_

 _Albert y Eliz sonríen ampliamente ante esa pregunta._

 _ALBERT: Eso, Káiser, fue solamente la adquisición de tu primer collar!_

 _Káiser empieza a mover su cola felizmente._

 _KAISER: Que dices? Mi primer collar? (su cara se muestra muy feliz)._

 _Albert se agacha y se lo coloca con mucho cuidado, es un collar de piel color negro, que resalta al contraste de su pelo._

 _ALBERT: Mas adelante obtendremos tu placa, pero mientras, ya tienes tu collar._

 _KAISER: Gracias! Gracias! Gracias!, lo voy a cuidar mucho!_

 _Para káiser, su collar significa que tiene una familia!_

 ** _Fin de la remembranza._**

Káiser aún está tocando su collar.

KAISER: Este collar es todo lo que me queda de Albert, y lo voy a cuidar!

Káiser vuelve a asomarse, y solo ve el mar agitado por la tormenta.

KAISER: Me duele mucho mi cabeza! Y sigo mareado, y no se si es por el oleaje o por el golpe que recibí.

En ese momento, Káiser lanza un aullido lastimoso, como pidiendo ayuda.

KAISER: AUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

KAISER: Yo no sé cómo voy a salir de este enorme predicamento, simplemente, no quiero darme por vencido, pero sin ayuda…..

Con algunas lágrimas, se acurruco bajo el "techo" que preparo, aun adolorido empezó a quedarse dormido.

KAISER: Que es lo que voy a hacer…?!

El pobre cachorro al fin se quedó dormido, sin saber qué hacer, rogando por algún tipo de ayuda. Lo que él no sabía es que esa ayuda ya estaba en camino, de una fuente por demás inesperada.

En el fondo del océano, no lejos de donde estaba Káiser, su aullido de auxilio fue escuchado por alguien, un ser que una vez también necesito ayuda y le fue otorgada sin restricción, aparece la figura de la madre mer-pup que alguna vez fue ayudada a rescatar de un naufragio a su pequeña cachorra por un grupo de cachorros de tierra a los cuales les está muy agradecida, y aunque no hay luna mágica, ella y su cachorra están decididas a ayudar a este cachorro de tierra que las necesita.

Primero se asoma dentro de la hielera y ve al cachorro dormido, ella aúlla suavemente, y junto a su hija empiezan a empujar con mucho cuidado la endeble embarcación del cachorro Káiser, lo primero que necesitan es sacarlo de la zona de la tormenta, y sabe hacia dónde ir, lo piensa llevar con el mismo grupo de cachorros que las ayudaron antes, lo acercaran a los Paw Patrol.

No es una tarea fácil, una hielera contra las altas olas, y manteniendo al cachorro a salvo? Pero eso no parece importar mucho, se esfuerzan a su máximo, sorteando las olas, el viento y la lluvia. Parece poco probable que káiser no se haya despertado ante el movimiento, sin embargo, esta tan cansado y adolorido, que no se ha percatado de la mágica operación de rescate en la que está metido, y está a punto de ponerse un poco más extraña.

La madre mer-pup sabe que el tiempo puede ser esencial, así que ladra algo a su pequeña cachorra y esta se sumerge, como buscando algo, mientras su madre continua empujando, han pasado una, dos, tres horas y sigue empujando, cuando de pronto aparece primero su hija con una sonrisa, y de pronto aparece alguien conocido. La pequeña bebe ballena que gusta de juagar en Bahía Aventura! Y no viene sola, su mama también llego!

De alguna forma también han sido ayudadas por los cachorros de tierra antes, y están tan agradecidas que quieren ayudar también a este cachorro naufrago, siguiendo el ejemplo de quienes los ha apoyado antes.

Ahora la mama ballena se sumerge, y luego sale con mucho cuidado sosteniendo la hielera sobre su lomo, y empieza a navegar rápido y con cuidado hacia Bahía Aventura.

Las dos mer-pup agradecen la ayuda con un pequeño ladrido, y regresan al fondo del mar, pues confían en que este rescate será terminado con éxito.

Pasan unas horas más, y las dos ballenas ya están cerca de su meta, sin embargo tienen un nuevo obstáculo, por experiencia propia, saben que no pueden acercarse a la playa, o podrían quedar varadas, pero el oleaje aún es muy fuerte como para tratar de dejar al cachorro en su hielera que llegue a la orilla, entonces aparece la tercera parte rara de este rescate.

Es Wally! La Morsa, la bebe ballena logra hacer que se acerque y vea al cachorro, entonces la mama ballena se sumerge y deja flotar la hielera, con lo que Wally se acerca y empieza a empujarlo haca la playa, las dos ballenas se sienten satisfechas, y se sumergen de vuelta a su hogar.

Wally se apresura y llega a la playa, y empuja la hielera dentro de la orilla alejándola del agua para que no sea devuelta al océano, una vez hecho esto, Wally observa al cachorro, sonríe ( AU! AU!) y regresa hacia la Isla Foca.

El extraño rescate de alguna manera se ha completado.

En la mañana, los rayos del sol despiertan a Káiser.

KAISER: (Un poco asustado) No hay más movimiento? Es que acaso ya estoy en el cielo cachorro?

En ese momento, un poco incrédulo, muerde su pata izquierda del frente.

KAISER: AUCH! Pues no, sigo vivo, entonces porque no hay movimiento?

Con algo de miedo se asoma, y descubre que no solo ya no está a la deriva, si no que se encuentra en una playa, retirado del agua.

KAISER: Como- como llegue aquí? Y lejos del agua?

Káiser estaba confundido, si bien quería salir de su predicamento, no encontraba una explicación lógica a como salió de él, y menos como es que estaba en la orilla, seco y lejos del agua.

En ese momento, empieza a salir de la hielera, al pisar, comienza a rodear la hielera observándola, y…

KAISER: GUAU!

Salta y ladra sorprendido ante un dolor, en su cola, y al observar, nota a un cierto cangrejo rojo gruñón sujetándola con su tenaza, y al soltarla, la suena frente a él y se retira.

KAISER: Esto es genial! Tengo adolorida mi cola, golpeado mi cuerpo, dolor en mi cabeza, y… en mi pata derecha?

Káiser empieza a observarla, y nota una herida, con sangre.

KAISER: Como, me…! Tal vez cuando jale la tapa de la hielera….

Empieza a observar la tapa más detalladamente, y ve una parte con mucho filo, y está cubierta de sangre.

KAISER: Así que eso fue, debo tener más precaución y observar mejor las cosas.

En eso oye unas voces, y ve que algunas personas se acercan, empieza a caminar hacia atrás algo asustado, agachando sus orejas y entremetiendo su cola.

KAISER: Oh No! No tengo idea de en donde estoy! Y no sé si puedo confiar en las personas que vienen!

Confundido y asustado, observa a su alrededor y decide ir hacia una zona más alta.

KAISER: lo primero es alejarme de la orilla, iré hacia ese lado, donde termina ese puente, hacia esa colina, donde se ve esa torre.

Y Káiser se va rápidamente hacia la Torre de Vigilancia, mientras la gente que escucho comienza a llegar.

ALEX: Mira Abuelo, es aquí!

SEÑOR PORTER: tranquilo Alex, Aquí no hay nadie.

ALEX: Pero yo lo vi, era un cachorro dormido en esa hielera, yo nunca lo había visto!

SEÑOR PORTER: Alex…

KATIE: Esta bien Alex, tal vez se fue, ya lo encontraremos.

Katie piensa que Alex debe estar diciendo la verdad, sin embargo, mientras aparece o no este desconocido cachorro, deben centrar su atención en otras prioridades.

ALCALDESA GOODWAY: OH NO! La tormenta dejo mucha basura en la playa! Que es lo que haremos mi querida Chickaletta!

ALEX: Yo sé! Yo sé! Llame a los Paw Patrol!

ALCALDESA GOODWAY: Bien pensado Alex, eso haremos!

La alcaldesa saca su teléfono, coloca el icono de Ryder, y marca…!


	3. Chapter 3 UNA MISION!, UNA PRESENTACION!

**CAPITULO 3: UNA MISION!, UNA PRESENTACION! UN NUEVO AMIGO?**

Amanece en el cuartel cachorro, Ryder ya despertó y está caminando, arrastrando sus pies calzando sus pantuflas de perrito, se dirige a la cocina mientras se prepara para dar el desayuno a sus cachorros. Mientras tanto, Chase es el primero en despertar como siempre, y como siempre, va a despertar a todos los demás cachorros, para lo cual, se puso su pup pack de policía…

CHASE: Arf! Megáfono!

Al haber dormido dentro todos, se coloca Chase en medio…

CHASE: BUENOS DIAS CACHORROS! YA AMANECIO! DESPIERTEN!

Y De hecho, todos despertaron! En medio de un susto por lo fuerte que sonó el llamado de Chase con su megáfono al ser utilizado en un lugar cerrado!

SKYE: Ya desperté! (Brincando ante el ruido).

ROCKY: Oh Chase! Que pudiste ser más sutil aquí dentro para despertarnos.

ZUMA: Amigo! Como despertador, te prefiero como policía!

MARSHALL: GUAU! GUAU! DONDE ES EL INCENDIO!?

Todos se ríen de la reacción de sorpresa de Marshall. En eso notan que Rubble está caminando chocando con la pared y luego con el elevador.

RUBBLE: Chase, nos despertaste y aun no es de día?

CHASE: Rubble, no estoy seguro, pero quizá ayudaría que te quitaras tu antifaz para dormir!

RUBBLE: UHM? OOO! Tienes razón, ya amaneció, JA JA JA!

Todos los cachorros se ríen ante esto, cuando se oye un gruñido.

?: Grrrr!

Todos los cachorros ponen cara de sorpresa ante esto.

RUBBLE: JA JA JA! Creo que mi pancita también despertó.

Todos vuelven a reír, incluido Ryder, que estaba saliendo de la cocina y observaba a sus cachorros.

RYDER: JA JA JA! Bien cachorros, a desayunar!

En eso suena el teléfono de Ryder, lo toma y ve el icono de la Alcaldesa Goodway!

RYDER: Buenos días Alcaldesa, en que le puedo ayudar?

ALCALDESA GOODWAY: Buenos días, Ryder, sé que es muy temprano, pero después de la tormenta, tenemos la playa llena de residuos, al igual que Isla Foca y el agua del océano, eso le preocupa mucho a mi querida Chickaletta, tú y los Paw Patrol podrían ayudarnos a limpiar esos residuos?

RYDER: No podemos dejar descuidada la playa. No se preocupe Alcaldesa, ningún trabajo es demasiado grande, ni ningún cachorro es demasiado pequeño! Nos vemos en la playa!

ALCALDESA GOODWAY: Muchas Gracias Ryder!

Cierra la llamada Ryder y convoca a sus cachorros con su comunicador.

RYDER: Cachorros! Al centro de mando!

Todos los cachorros, al recibir la llamada y ver brillar sus etiquetas dicen al unísono: "RYDER NOS NECESITA". Comienzan acorrer hacia el elevador todos, y se están acomodando dentro, cuando de repente, Marshall de alguna forma se enreda en la bolsa de dormir de Ryder.

MARSHALL: CUIDADOOOO CACHOOORROS!

Entonces choca con ellos, cayendo Chase y Rubble abajo, encima de ellos Rocky y Zuma, sobre ellos Skye, y coronando la montaña de cachorros, Marshall con la bolsa de dormir arriba de él.

MARSHALL: Entonces, ya conquiste el monte cachorro?

Todos se ríen ante lo dicho por Marshall, y suben al centro de mando. Una vez arriba, todos se forman en su posición normal con sus respectivos uniformes, (En esta ocasión, Marshall está vistiendo su uniforme de EMT, mientras Chase viste su uniforme de Súper espía).

CHASE: Paw patrol listos para la acción, Jefe Ryder!

RYDER: Lamento interrumpir su desayuno cachorros, pero nos necesitan en Bahía Aventura. La tormenta dejo muchos desperdicios en la playa, flotando en la Bahía e incluso en la Isla Foca. SKYE, te dirigirás con tu helicóptero a Isla Foca y ayudaras al Capitán Turbot y a su primo Francois con la limpieza del lugar.

SKYE: SI! este cachorro va a volar!

RYDER: ZUMA, con tu aerodeslizador me ayudaras con la recolección de la basura que este flotando en el mar.

ZUMA: Preparado! Listo! Mojado!

RYDER: RUBBLE, con tu pala y tu tractor, ayudaras a limpiar la playa recogiendo los desperdicios más pesados.

RUBBLE: Rubble, a toda velocidad!

RYDER: ROCKY, con tu montacargas y tu camión, trasladaras todo los desperdicios al centro de reciclaje de la ciudad.

ROCKY: Verde es mi color!

CHASE: disculpe, Marshall y yo no vamos a ayudar, Ryder Señor?

RYDER: Esta vez no Chase, pero quiero que ambos se mantengan en sus uniformes y estén atentos a sus comunicadores por cualquier necesidad que podamos tener, de hecho, me gustaría que mientras practiquen su velocidad y respuesta afuera de la torre.

CHASE: Como ordene Jefe Ryder!

MARSHALL: Estoy de acuerdo.

RYDER: PAW PATROL! ENTREN EN ACCION!

Y con esto los cuatro cachorros y su líder se dirigen a cumplir sus tareas asignadas, dejando a Chase y Marshall, los cuales van a practicar como se los pidió su Líder.

CHASE: Vamos al acantilado para practicar reacción y respuesta Marshall.

MARSHALL: OK, aunque, Chase, me siento un poco mal por no ayudar a los demás.

CHASE: Vamos hermano, Ryder sabe lo que hace, solo es limpieza por el momento, y si nos necesitan, nos van a llamar.

MARSHALL: tienes razón (ya mostrándose más alegre), entonces, te parece si empezamos con una carrera? GUAU! GUAU! GUAU! AUUUUUU!

Y Marshall empezó a correr, sabiendo que como cachorro de fuego y cachorro EMT, es más rápido…

CHASE: HEY! TRAMPOSO! ESPERAME! AUUUU!

Y Chase corre detrás de el.

Mientras, en la orilla del puente va caminando cojeando de su pata del frente derecha Káiser, cuando ve unos vehículos acercarse, se esconde detrás de unos arbustos, y los observa al pasar, cuenta cinco vehículos, una extraña moto a 4 ruedas, un pequeño tractor, un pequeño camión, algo parecido a un bote y un helicóptero, pero lo que más llama su atención no son los vehículos en sí mismos, sino más bien quienes los conducen.

KAISER: Esos vehículos eran conducidos por cuatro cachorros y un niño? No estaré alucinando?

Káiser continúa subiendo, mientras se pregunta quienes son estos misteriosos personajes, entre tanto, todos comienzan a realizar sus tareas, Skye está en la Isla Foca ayudando a limpiar:

SKYE: Capitán! Francois! Les voy a lanzar mi gancho para que amarren las cosas y empezare a llevarlas al centro de reciclaje!

CAPITAN TURBOT: Ok, Skye, gracias por tu ayuda!

FRANCOIS: Oh primo, esto lo podemos hacer más rápido si juntamos más bolsas!

CAPITAN TURBOT: Espera, que no debemos sobrecargar el helicóptero de Skye.

Ryder y Zuma se encuentran recogiendo la basura flotante para acercarla a la playa y llevarla a reciclar.

ZUMA: ARF! ARF! Salvavidas!

Zuma lanza su salvavidas y atrapa varias botellas y ramas en el.

RYDER: Bien hecho Zuma, ahora debemos llevarlos a la orilla!

ZUMA: Como ordenes Ryder! Amigo!

Entre tanto, en la playa, todos están ayudando a recolectar.

ROCKY: Valla! Si que arrojo muchos desperdicios la tormenta, hay mucho por recolectar!

RUBBLE: Tienes razón, creo que comenzare llevándome esa estorbosa hielera con la pala de mi tractor.

ALEX: En esa hielera estaba dormido el cachorro!

SEÑOR PORTER: Alex…

KATIE: Vamos Señor Porter, podría tener razón Alex.

Rubble se detiene y empieza a observar la hielera con preocupación.

RUBBLE: Yo creo que si podría tener razón. Rocky! Puedes acercarte y ver esto?

ROCKY: De que se trata Rubble.

Rocky se acerca y ve la hilera y su tapa, nota la mancha roja, que era grande, entonces se acerca más y comienza a olfatear dentro, aunque es un raza mestiza, no tiene tan mal olfato, y detecta el aroma de un cachorro. En ese mismo momento, Rocky se petrifica, salen algunas lágrimas de sus ojos y comienza a tener algunas imágenes en su mente.

 _ROCKY: NO! POR FAVOR! NO HICE NADA MALO! POR QUE ME HACE ESTO! SE LO RUEGO! NO!_

 _DESCONOCIDO: No importa lo que digas, solo eres un perro callejero!_

 _Se ve Rocky a si mismo cayendo al agua dentro de una bolsa, prácticamente condenado a ahogarse:_

 _ROCKY: NO! AUXILIO! NO! NO QUIERO MORIR AHOGADO! AUXILIO!_

RYDER: ROCKY! ROCKY! POR FAVOR REACCIONA ROCKY!

Rocky sale de su trance, viéndose abrazado por Ryder, mientras es observado de cerca por Rubble asustado y Zuma preocupado, Ryder y Zuma acababan de llegar con la basura recolectada, y justo a tiempo, pues ni Rubble ni Katie sabían cómo hacerlo reaccionar, de repente había quedado como hipnotizado y su reacción desesperada los desconcertó, todos saben que Rocky le teme al agua, pero solo algunos saben el porqué.

RYDER: Rocky, que paso? Porque reaccionaste así?

ROCKY: Lo siento Ryder, no quise asustarlos (dijo aun con algunas lágrimas), en esa hielera estuvo un cachorro, por el olor, debe haber estado a la deriva durante la tormenta, y también hay sangre en ella.

Ryder ahora entendía el porqué de la reacción de Rocky. Revivió un recuerdo que él había tratado de bloquear de su mente.

RYDER: Tranquilo Rocky, no es tu culpa, pero eso quiere decir que tenemos a un cachorro herido en algún lugar.

Ryder toma su comunicador y presiona sobre la insignia de Marshall, necesita las habilidades de su cachorro médico y de su cachorro espía, aparece en su pantalla Marshall, pero parece sostener un cable con su boca, y parece al borde del agotamiento, de primera instancia, piensa que quizás es por el entrenamiento que les pidió que hicieran.

RYDER: Marshall, necesito que tú y Chase se vengan a la playa. Tenemos que localizar a un posible cachorro herido y….

Pero Marshall lo interrumpe, sin soltar el cable, con un tono de cansancio y preocupación.

MARSHALL: Ra- Ryder! Cha- Chase y yo te- tenemos un problema….

 _UN POCO DE TIEMPO ANTES, EN EL ACANTILADO CERCANO A LA TORRE DE CONTROL:_

 _Después de ver pasar los extraños vehículos, Káiser continuo subiendo hacia la colina, preguntándose quienes eran los personajes que acaba de ver, cuando estuvo cerca del acantilado, se detuvo al sentir el olor de dos cachorros cercanos, se escondió detrás de otros arbustos, y empezó a observar._

 _CHASE: Vamos Marsh! Después de todo, eres el cachorro más rápido del equipo, y recuerda que la Alcaldesa Goodway te nombro el mejor cachorro bombero del mundo, puedes sortear estos obstáculos!_

 _Chase había dispuesto obstáculos para que el cachorro medico pasara entre llantas, subiera un árbol, pasara por debajo de unos troncos y llegara a una meta improvisada en el último árbol, cercano a la orilla del acantilado, buscando que lo lograra en el menor tiempo posible._

 _MARSHALL: No crees que exageraste al establecerme este recorrido Chase?!_

 _CHASE: Si no supiera que si puedes hacerlo, entonces no lo habría diseñado así, además, tu sabes que como cachorro médico y bombero debes moverte rápido. Yo ya hice el recorrido, yo sé que tú puedes, siempre he confiado en ti y tu capacidad._

 _Las palabras de Chase animaron a su hermano, lo impulsaron a no solo intentarlo, sino también a lograrlo._

 _MARSHALL: Ok, hermano! Entonces prepárate a tomar mi tiempo!_

 _Chase se va a sentar cerca del acantilado, a un lado del árbol-meta, y tiene listo su cronometro._

 _CHASE: Muy bien Marshall! En tu marca! Listo! ARF!_

 _Marshall comienza a correr, y llega a las llantas, pasando bien las tres primeras, pero cayendo y rodando sobre las siguientes, pera al salir de esa área, se pone de pie automáticamente y continúa el recorrido._

 _CHASE: (No está nada mal Marsh.)_

 _Marshall llega al árbol donde empieza a subir, una vez en las ramas, salta al trampolín de Skye, y continúa hacia los troncos._

 _CHASE: Eso es Marshall! Lo estás haciendo de maravilla!_

 _Káiser ha seguido la escena desde el principio escondido._

 _KAISER: (Parece que se están divirtiendo, pero esto no solo es diversión, es como si estuvieran entrenando, el Pastor Alemán le dijo a ese dálmata que era un bombero, pero también dijo que era médico, y el parece estar vestido como un policía, pero con botas y casco)_

 _Káiser sigue observando, y no puede evitar salir una leve sonrisa de él._

 _KAISER: No se comportan como si fueran simples amigos, el Pastor Alemán usa un nombre corto con el dálmata, y el dálmata lo llamo "hermano"? si, eso es! Se comportan como hermanos, eso es tan agradable! UHM!?_

 _Káiser se detiene de sus pensamientos, y comienza a observar detenidamente el lugar donde está sentado Chase, empieza a fijar más su vista en la parte a espaldas de él, y su mirada empieza a cambiar de seria a terror ante lo que acaba de descubrir, una especie de grieta se está abriendo en el borde atrás de Chase, y él no se ha dado cuenta, lo que viene a continuación, es algo que el mismo Káiser no supo explicar, sin importar el dolor de su cabeza, el dolor de su cuerpo, el dolor de la herida en su pata derecha, salió del arbusto y empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia el pastor Alemán, rebasando a un sorprendido dálmata que se encontraba pasando por debajo del obstáculo de troncos, el simplemente no podía permitir que ese Pastor Alemán cayera al vacío._

 _KAISER: CUIDADO! A UN LADO!_

 _CHASE: GUAU?_

 _Cuando Chase lo vio y ladro confundido, Káiser ya estaba atrás de él. Káiser, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo empujo lo más fuerte que pudo hacia el árbol, alejándolo de la orilla. Sin embargo, el no tuvo suficiente tiempo para alejarse también, eso sin tomar en cuenta el dolor que tenía ante el esfuerzo realizado en sus condiciones, aunque estaba satisfecho de haber logrado quitar a ese cachorro del peligro…_

 _KAISER: ARF! AUUUU! AAAAAAAHHH!_

 _Káiser comenzó a caer hacia el océano junto con este deslizamiento de tierra._

 _KAISER: (NO, NO, NO, NO! NO PUEDO ESTAR CALLENDO OTRA VEZ DESDE GRAN ALTURA AL OCEANO!)_

 _KAISER: AYUDA!_

 _¿!?: NOOOOOOOOO!_


	4. Chapter 4 AL RESCATE! UNION Y ESFUERZO!

**CAPITULO 4: AL RESCATE! UNION Y ESFUERZO! CAMINO A LA SANACION!**

 _Chase esta aturdido, está tratando de procesar lo que paso, el veía correr a Marshall y empezar a pasar por debajo del obstáculo de troncos, cuando de repente escucho a alguien gritarle que tuviera cuidado, al voltear, ve a un cachorro que lo está empujando hacia el árbol. Sigue algo mareado por el golpe, pero finalmente un grito lo saca a la realidad._

 _KAISER: AYUDA!_

 _MARSHALL: NOOOOOOOOO!_

 _Chase se levanta, voltea y ve a su hermano a un lado de lo que antes era parte del acantilado, tiene una expresión pálida y con lágrimas mientras ve el lugar donde estaba antes la orilla._

 _CHASE: Marshall? Que paso?_

 _MARSHALL: Él te salvo…_

 _CHASE: Como dices?_

 _MARSHALL: Él te salvo. Ese cachorro corrió hacia ti y te salvo. El corrió y evito que calleras con el deslizamiento de tierra al océano… y el… el cayo al océano en vez de ti… él se sacrificó por ti… aun sin conocernos… él se sacrificó por ti…_

 _Chase estaba en schok, acaso estaban tan distraídos que no se dieron cuenta de que eran vigilados? Él es el perro policía, él es el perro espía, el que detecta todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, y no se dio cuenta de la presencia de este cachorro que lo salvo._

 _Chase se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla._

 _CHASE: (Como paso esto? Nosotros somos el equipo de rescate, no se supone que nosotros debemos salvar al que lo necesite?, pero ahora me salvaron a mí, y por mi descuido ese pobre cachorro esta…)_

 _Chase se detiene en la orilla y observa hacia abajo, y lo que ve lo deja asombrado._

 _CHASE: Esta… esta… ESTA VIVO!_

 _MARSHALL: ESTA VIVO?!_

 _También Marshall se acerca a la orilla ve lo mismo que Chase. El cachorro quedo tendido en una pequeña saliente que se formó durante el deslizamiento, está respirando, se encuentra inconsciente, pero está vivo._

 _MARSHALL: Tienes razón! Está vivo! Pero Chase, mira!_

 _Chase vuelve a observar junto con Marshall y ambos caen en cuenta de que esa saliente es inestable, y en cualquier momento podría desmoronarse y el cachorro caería irremediablemente al océano, la parte superior tampoco es muy estable, por lo que algo le podría caer encima también._

 _CHASE: Marshall, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Tenemos que sacarlo de ese lugar ya!_

 _MARSHALL: Pero cómo? No tenemos equipo adecuado!_

 _CHASE: Entonces, improvisaremos con lo que tenemos! ARF! TIROLESA!_

 _Chase dispara uno de los cables de su tirolesa, el cual se ajusta al árbol que anteriormente habían definido como la meta de su entrenamiento._

 _CHASE: ARF! VENTOSAS!_

 _Ahora aparecen las ventosas de las botas de Chase, él está seguro de sí mismo!_

 _CHASE: Marshall, voy a bajar con mi tirolesa y ventosas, y voy a utilizar mi red para sujetar al cachorro y subirlo, necesito que estés aquí preparado para que utilices tu pup pack de EMT y lo examines, después de eso traerás tu ambulancia y lo llevaremos con Katie._

 _MARSHALL: Es un buen plan Chase, LISTO PARA RAW RAW RESCATE!, solo ten cuidado, todo se ve muy inestable._

 _Chase se acercó a la orilla y se preparó para bajar._

 _CHASE: Bien. EL ESPIA CHASE TOMARA EL CASO!_

 _Dicho esto, Chase comienza a bajar con mucho cuidado, la tierra esta suelta y un movimiento en falso podría provocar un nuevo deslizamiento de tierra. Ya antes ha tenido que subir y bajar por lugares inestables, las ruinas en la selva cuando visitaban a Carlos, el amigo de Ryder, se estaban derrumbando sobre ellos, pero esta vez es diferente, usa su tirolesa como cable guía para bajar, y sus ventosas por lo frágil de la tierra podrían no ajustar bien. Ellos por lo regular trabajan bajo las instrucciones de Ryder en este tipo de situaciones, solamente cuando rescataron a Ryder y Garby del acantilado en el sendero Vista Hermosa ellos definieron que hacer. Pero ellos tomaron la decisión de salvar a este cachorro, se lo debían, y el tiempo no es su mejor aliado en este momento._

 _Marshall está a un lado del cable, atento y esperando, él sabe que en cuanto suban, debe revisar al cachorro de inmediato para verificar su salud, y después de eso, lo dejara bajo el cuidado de Chase para ir a buscar lo más pronto posible su ambulancia. Después de todo, es para esto que se había entrenado, por eso le pidió a Ryder que le permitiera ser no solo el cachorro de fuego del equipo, también sería el cachorro EMT, el medico que procuraría que su familia y amigos, y todo el que lo necesitara estuvieran bien, el no soporta ver a nadie herido._

 _CHASE: (Ya casi llego… solo unos pasos más…)_

 _CHASE: SI! MARSHALL! LO LOGRE! ESTOY CON EL CACHORRO!_

 _MARSHALL: EXCELENTE CHASE! HAORA APURATE A SUBIR CON EL!_

 _CHASE: ARF! RED!_

 _De su pup pack sale la red y cae encima de Káiser, luego, Chase la coloca alrededor de el con cuidado, asegurándola para que no pueda abrirse. Luego acerca su cara a la de Káiser._

 _CHASE: Gracias por salvarme! No te preocupes, ahora, nosotros te vamos a salvar a ti!_

 _Una vez asegurada la red a su pup pack, Chase está listo para subir._

 _CHASE: ATENTO MARSHALL! YA VAMOS A SUBIR!_

 _MARSHALL: BIEN, ESPERO!_

 _CHASE: ARF! ARF! RETRAER TIROLESA!_

 _Ahora la tirolesa comienza a retraerse lentamente, ayudando a subir a Chase con el cachorro a su espalda asegurado en su red, sube lo más cuidadosamente que puede._

 _MARSHALL: (Eso es Chase! Súbelo con cuidado! Poco a…. Hum!?)_

 _Marshall voltea hacia el árbol pues escuchó un ruido, y lo que ve lo aterra. La ventosa de la tirolesa de Chase se está desprendiendo, seguramente por el peso extra sobre ella._

 _MARSHALL: Eso no!_

 _Marshall corre rápido y llega justo cuando el cable se había desprendido, Chase de repente siente que su tirolesa se afloja, se detiene en firme un momento, y vuelve a sentir que el cable de su tirolesa se vuelve a tensar, ellos pueden seguir subiendo con seguridad!_

 _CHASE: MARSHALL! QUE PASO!?_

 _MARSHALL: NADA! NO TE PREOCUPES! DEBEN SUBIR RAPIDO!_

 _CHASE: MUY BIEN! CONTINUARE SUBIENDO!_

 _Lo que Chase no sabe es que su tirolesa se ha desprendido del árbol ante el peso, pero Marshall ha sujetado el cable con su boca, y aunque esta le duele, y soportar el peso de dos pastores no fácil, no está dispuesto a flaquear._

 _MARSHALL: (No- no van a- a caer! De ninguna- manera voy a soltar este cable hasta que estén a- a salvo!)_

 _En ese momento suena su comunicador en su etiqueta de cachorro._

 _RYDER: Marshall, necesito que tú y Chase se vengan a la playa. Tenemos que localizar a un posible cachorro herido y…._

 _Pero Marshall lo interrumpe, sin soltar el cable, con un tono de cansancio y preocupación._

 _MARSHALL: Ra- Ryder! Cha- Chase y yo te- tenemos un problema…._

Ryder se sorprende ante lo mencionado por Marshall.

RYDER: Que ocurre Marshall!? Qué clase de problema tienen!?

Marshall empieza a sentirse agotado, pero no puede distraerse en este momento, sin embargo, debe darle a su líder una respuesta.

MARSHALL: Creo- creo que tenemos al- al cachorro que- que mencionas. Pe- pero tuvo un- un accidente- necesitamos que Katie lo- atienda, en cuanto es- estemos listos lo llevaremos, por- por favor, no se preocupen, después les explicaremos to- todo. Marshall fuera!

Ryder se quedó pensando en lo que pasaría, no quiso insistir en la respuesta de Marshall, pues noto que nunca soltó el cable de su boca, es más, si tuviera que adivinar, juraría que se estaba esforzando por mantenerlo en un solo lugar, haciendo lo posible por no hacer movimientos en falso, pero el siempre a confiado en sus cachorros, especialmente en Marshall y Chase, ya tendría sus respuestas más tarde.

Chase está terminando de subir, y justo a tiempo, en el momento que puso su última pata en terreno firme, escucha un crujido, lo cual le indica que la saliente en donde estuvo apenas hace unos minutos se ha desmoronado. Siente su cuerpo muy adolorido, el esfuerzo que ha hecho ha sido superior a otras misiones, deposita a Káiser en el piso en un lugar seguro, da un leve suspiro, y voltea a ver a Marshall.

CHASE: MARSHAL!

Chase se aterra al ver a su hermano, con sus ojos cerrados y su boca cerrada con fuerza, sosteniendo el cable de su tirolesa, con algunos hilos de sangre saliendo de su boca, ahora entiende lo que ha pasado, su tirolesa se ha soltado, y Marshall la estuvo sosteniendo todo el tiempo para evitar que cayeran.

MARSHALL: AUUUUU!

Marshall aúlla y suelta el cable de la tirolesa, el cual inmediatamente regresa al pup pack de Chase.

Ahora, Marshall se acerca a Káiser, y al estar a su lado, comienza a trabajar.

MARSHALL: ARF! PANTALLA DE RAYOS X.

Una vez que aparece su pantalla comienza a examinarlo.

MARSHALL: Tiene un esguince en su pata delantera izquierda, su pata trasera derecha tiene una fractura, su pata delantera tiene una cortada muy grande, tiene una contusión en la parte de tras de su cabeza, realmente está muy golpeado, parece deshidratado y me atrevería a decir, hambriento. Necesita atención urgente.

Chase a estado escuchando el diagnóstico, se siente mareado, pero se esfuerza por estar atento, en eso, nota que la pantalla de rayos x esta frente a el.

CHASE: EH? Marshall, que estas…?

MARSHALL: SHHH! Tienes tres esguinces! Un en la pierna delantera izquierda, otro en tu pata trasera izquierda, y uno en tu cuello! Resultado seguramente del esfuerzo que hiciste para evitar caer cuando se soltó tu tirolesa. Además, el hueso de tu pata delantera derecha parece como si se hubiera desajustado!

Chase estaba sorprendido. El no quiso quejarse para no dar más preocupaciones a Marshall, obviamente, eso no funciono.

CHASE: Como te diste cuenta!? Yo no quería que supieras que tenía algún dolor.

MARSHALL: Ese es mi trabajo Chase, además, yo no estoy en mejores condiciones que tu, tengo lesionada mi boca, y me duelen mis piernas.

MARSHALL: ARF! ARF! Retraer pantalla de rayos x!

Al guardar su pantalla, voltea a ver a Chase.

MARSHALL: Espera aquí Chase, voy por mi ambulancia.

MARSHALL se siente muy cansado y adolorido, y si tuviera que adivinar, él está seguro de que también debe tener mínimo un esguince, pero no podía perder el tiempo en auto revisarse. Chase trata de detenerlo, pero ya no puede más, y se deja caer en el suelo también.

MARSHAL: Solo un poco más, necesito mi ambulancia para que lleguemos pronto con Katie.

Marshall llega a la torre y toma su ambulancia, enseguida, sale hacia el acantilado, al llegar encuentra en el piso a Chase, inconsciente.

MARSHALL: Se desmayó debido al sobre esfuerzo, debo apresurarme.

Marshall sube a ambos cachorros a la ambulancia y se pone en marcha hacia la clínica y estética de Katie, él sabe que los tres, incluido el necesitan atención médica, esta consiente de que se encuentra también en sus límites.

MARSHALL: Solo un poco más, ya casi terminamos.

Sonríe para sí mismo de repente.

MARSHALL: Y pensar que creíamos que no tendríamos que hacer nada por no ser escogidos hoy para la misión.

Mientras, en la playa, el equipo está terminando con la limpieza, Rubble está recogiendo un montón de algas marinas y hojas con su pala mecánica.

RUBBLE: Estas son las ultimas, las llevare a los contenedores, a toda velocidad!

ROCKY: Muy bien, estas placas de plástico están listas para ser recicladas, tienen tantas posibilidades.

Rocky empieza a imaginar un montón de usos para lo que ha reciclado!, parece feliz en su propia mundo.

ZUMA: Guau amigo! Tengo también lo último de lo que estaba flotando!

RYDER: Excelente cachorros! Reúnanse conmigo en la playa en cuanto reciclen lo que han recolectado!

Ryder está satisfecho con los resultados de esta operación de limpieza, sin embargo está preocupado por Chase y Marshall, la última comunicación con Marshall le dejo más dudas que respuestas, lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta es que debía pedirle a Katie que volviera a su clínica, y que estuviera atenta, pues iban a llegar con ella Chase y Marshall junto con el cachorro rescatado. Estaría más tranquilo si alguien pudiera verificar como se encuentran.

Entonces se le ocurre una idea.

RYDER: SKYE! Como vas en la Isla foca!

SKYE: Ya he terminado Ryder! Estaba a punto de llamar para avisarte!

RYDER: SKYE! Necesito que verifiques el cuartel cachorro, y me reportes como están Chase y Marshall.

Skye se preocupa por el pedido de su líder.

SKYE: Sucedió algo? Ellos están bien?

RYDER: No estoy seguro Skye, la última comunicación que tuve con Marshall fue muy rápida e imprecisa, por eso quiero que verifiques.

SKYE: Muy bien Ryder, estoy en camino para verificar.

RYDER: Una cosa más, Skye tenemos a un cachorro perdido que llego a la Playa con la tormenta, es posible que se encuentre con ellos.

SKYE: Enterada Ryder!, te reportare lo que vea!

Al acercarse al Cuartel cachorro, Skye empieza a ver la imagen, no sabe que esperar, pero empieza a reportarla.

SKYE: Ryder! Estoy cerca del Cuartel, veo que hubo un deslizamiento de tierra en el acantilado, parece que estaban entrenando en esa área.

Ryder está preocupado por ese reporte, pues en ese momento empieza a dibujar en su mente la imagen de Marshall sosteniendo un cable, lo más probable es que estaba ayudando a subir a alguien.

SKYE: ARF! Lentes!

Skye empieza a escudriñar los alrededores desde su helicóptero, y rápidamente ubica lo que está buscando.

SKYE: Ryder! Los encontré! Veo la ambulancia de Marshall, está empezando a cruzar el puente, parece dirigirse con Katie!

Ryder voltea a ver hacia el puente, y efectivamente, ve que va cruzando la ambulancia de Marshall.

RYDER: buen trabajo Skye! Regresa conmigo pronto, les explicaré cuando llegues.

SKYE: Vuelvo en este momento, Ryder, cambio y fuera!

Ryder comienza a caminar en círculos, no sabe que esperar de esta situación.

Mientras, Marshall por fin llega con Katie, la cual ya lo estaba esperando en la entrada.

MARSHALL: KATIE! Traigo en mi ambulancia a un cachorro herido.

KATIE: Muy bien Marshall, lo voy a empezar a revisar de inmediato.

Katie lleva a Káiser adentro, lo pone en su mesa de diagnóstico. Luego vuelve a salir, y encuentra a Marshall tratando de cargar a Chase.

KATIE: Marshall, déjame ayudarte.

Katie toma a Chase y lo lleva también dentro de la clínica, lo coloca en una cama de perrito, ya que él será el siguiente paciente en ser atendido. Y una tercera vez vuelve a salir, y esta vez carga a Marshall.

MARSHALL: HUM!? Katie, yo no necesito…

Katie silencia cariñosamente a Marshall, pues no va a permitir que termine lo que iba a decir.

KATIE: Marshall, aunque pienses en la seguridad de los demás antes que en la tuya, no voy a permitir que no recibas la atención medica que tú mismo sabes que necesitas.

Marshall se sonroja, mientras es colocado en una segunda cama de perrito, a lado de Chase.

KATIE: no te preocupes Marshall, los voy a atender a los tres.

Y Katie comienza a atender a Káiser, quien sigue inconsciente.

Mientras en la playa, todo el equipo, excepto Chase y Marshall, están reunidos con Ryder en la playa.

RYDER: Muy buen trabajo Cachorros! La playa, Isla Foca y la Bahía están limpios! Estoy muy orgullosos de ustedes.

Todos los cachorros celebraron ante la felicitación, pero esta celebración fue cortada por la pregunta de uno de ellos.

ROCKY: Ryder, y que paso con el cachorro perdido? Y donde están Chase y Marshall? No van a venir a celebrar con nosotros?

Todos guardan silencio esperando una respuesta, Ryder por supuesto ya había hablado con Katie y conocía la situación, ella hablo con Marshall y le conto todo lo sucedido, y ella a su vez, se lo dijo a Ryder.

RYDER: Cachorros, Chase y Marshall encontraron al cachorro perdido, sin embargo, hubo un deslizamiento de tierra...

ZUMA: OH NO AMIGO! Ellos están bien.

RYDER: No te preocupes Zuma, están bien, el cachorro salvo a Chase de caer con el deslizamiento, pero el cayo en su lugar.

Los cachorros ahogan un grito al unísono por la sorpresa.

RYDER: después de eso, Marshall y Chase se dedicaron a rescatarlo, había quedado inconsciente en una saliente, pero el rescate se complicó…

RUBBLE: Se complicó? Que paso? Por qué no nos pidieron ayuda?

RYDER: La saliente estaba por desgajarse, y la zona quedó endeble, no tenían tiempo que perder, así que decidieron actuar rápidamente ante el riego existente. Pero ante la premura y la falta de equipo adecuado, los dos resultaron lesionados.

SKYE: Oh dios! Los dos actuaron rápido y sin ayuda? Que valientes!

RYDER: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, completaron el rescate, y en este momento están siendo atendidos los tres por Katie.

ROCKY: Ryder, podemos ir a verlos? Es decir, somos familia, y la verdad, estamos preocupados.

ZUMA: Y También nos gustaría conocer al pequeño héroe que salvo a Chase.

Todos los cachorros asintieron a estas dos afirmaciones.

RYDER: por supuesto que si cachorros, entonces, les parece si vamos de una vez?

Ryder estaba sonriendo, y los cachorros aullaron afirmativamente, con cual todos se dirigen al local de Katie para ver a Chase, Marshall, y al cachorro que ya consideran un amigo.


	5. Chapter 5 RECUPERACION! PREGUNTAS Y RESP

**CAPITULO 5: RECUPERACION! PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS! UN CORAZON ROTO!**

Hay bruma, obscuridad.

KAISER: Ho- hola?

Siente frio, caminando, no ve nada ni a nadie a su alrededor…

KAISER: Hay… hay alguien aquí?

Voltea a su derecha, luego a su izquierda, no puede ver nada… solo oscuridad, bruma… soledad…

KAISER: Dónde estoy? Acaso no… no hay nadie? Que es este lugar?

No obtiene respuesta… solo… él estaba solo… nadie esta con el…

KAISER: No… no me gusta este lugar… no… no me gusta esta sensación…

Sigue volteando, buscando cualquier cosa, a cualquier persona o cachorro a su alrededor, lagrimas tímidas salen de sus ojos.

KAISER: No me… No me gusta esta… soledad.

Esa frialdad, esa oscuridad, esa bruma, lo rodean, no quiere estar allí, no quiere estar solo…

KAISER: Hacia dónde voy? Que estoy… buscando?

De pronto, no siente el suelo, sus pies dejan de estar en el suelo! Y empieza a caer, más y más rápido cada vez.

KAISER: Arf? No, no, NO, NO! ES MUY ALTO! MUY ALTO! MUY ALTO! NO! ME CAIGO! AUXILIO!

Káiser en ese momento despierta de una pesadilla. Esta hiperventilando, sus ojos están húmedos, toda esa sensación, solo había sido una pesadilla… y sin embargo se sintió tan… tan real…

MARSHALL: Tranquilo! Calma! Solo tenías una pesadilla!

Káiser volteo a ver hacia donde escucho la voz, volteo lentamente, lo vio en una cama a su lado, era el dálmata que había visto en la colina corriendo por una pista de obstáculos, justo antes de….

KAISER: En dónde estoy?

Marshall lo observa, su pregunta es comprensible, pero después de todo no sabe si debe responder… ese cachorro a pasado por mucho, y no sabe por cuánto más ha pasado… pero en ese momento… alguien más da la respuesta a la pregunta formulada…

CHASE: Estas en la clínica veterinaria de nuestra amiga Katie.

Al oír la segunda voz, Káiser voltea hacia el otro lado, y ve en otra cama al Pastor Alemán que el salvo de caer al océano.

KAISER: Clínica veterinaria?

Káiser empieza a caer en cuenta, tiene una venda en su pata delantera izquierda, un pequeño yeso en su pata trasera derecha, en su pata delantera derecha donde tenía una cortada muy grande hay vendajes, en la parte de tras de su cabeza también hay una venda, y el dolor que tenía en su cabeza y su cuerpo ha empezado a desaparecer.

MARSHALL: Estabas muy lastimado, pero por suerte Katie pudo atenderte rápidamente para reestablecerte.

CHASE: De hecho, nos atendió a los tres…. (Sonrió Chase al decir esto).

KAISER: Ustedes me trajeron aquí? Ustedes me ayudaron?

MARSHALL: Claro que si!

CHASE: Era lo menos que podíamos hacer, después de que…

MARSHALL: Después de que salvaste a mi hermano! Te estamos muy agradecidos!

Káiser se sonrojo un poco al oír eso, él no pensó cuando se lanzó a evitar que Chase cayera, solo sintió que tenía que hacerlo.

KAISER: No hay problema, solo sentí que tenía que hacerlo.

MARSHALL: Que va! Eso fue grandioso! Pero déjanos presentarnos! Mi nombre es Marshall! Y estoy muy feliz de conocerte!

CHASE: Mi nombre es Chase. Es un placer conocerte.

Káiser miraba con cierto asombro a estos dos cachorros, por un lado, uno era feliz y muy espontaneo, quizá tímido, pero ya tratándolo era muy divertido, mientras que el otro se notaba más serio, quizá más receloso de las reglas, muy correcto, y sin embargo, ambos eran un par interesante, Káiser empezaba a sentir cierta admiración por ellos.

KAISER: yo me llamo Káiser, mucho gusto.

No se han dado cuenta de que en la puerta se encuentran escuchando y observando Ryder, Katie y los demás cachorros.

SKYE: (No deberíamos entrar?)

RYDER: (Aun no Skye, solo vamos a observar por el momento)

KATIE: (Estoy de acuerdo, esta platica espontanea podría ser lo que ese cachorro necesita…)

Los cachorros querían entra, saludar y agradecerle, pero se encogieron y estuvieron de acuerdo en esperar por el momento.

CHASE: Y dinos Káiser, como es que has terminado lastimándote tanto?

Káiser se congelo con esa pregunta, había pasado por mucho, y no sabia si responder o no.

MARSHALL: Káiser…?

KAISER: Yo… yo…

Káiser se estaba descomponiendo internamente, que hacia? Podía confiar? El necesitaba saber….

CHASE: káiser, puedes confiar en nosotros, cuéntanos…

MARSHALL: Si, queremos verte sentir bien, somos tus amigos!

Káiser se sorprendió ante estas últimas palabras…

KAISER: Son… mis… amigos?

CHASE: Claro que sí!

MARSHALL: Digo, si tú quieres permitírnoslo. (Moviendo tímidamente su pata derecha en círculos).

Káiser asintió con su cabeza, trago saliva, y con lágrimas en sus ojos, trato de hablar…

KAISER: Yo… Yo perdí… perdí a mi dueño…

CHASE: Como lo perdiste? Podríamos ayudarte a buscarlo.

Káiser sintió un nudo en su garganta, no sabía por cuánto tiempo más lo podría resistir…

KAISER: El… el falleció!

Ya no pudo resistir más, comenzó a romper en llanto, en la puerta, los cachorros estaban conmocionados, así como Ryder y Katie se miraban sombríos y tristes.

ROCKY: (No! Pobre cachorro!)

RUBBLE: (Eso es muy triste).

ZUMA: (No, amigo, es decir, No!)

SKYE: (Eso es triste).

KATIE: (Eso explica parte de sus pesadillas).

RYDER: (Pobre cachorro, eso elimina la posibilidad de buscar a su dueño).

Chase se arrepintió de haber mencionado eso. En ese momento, tanto Chase como Marshall bajaron de sus camas y subieron a la de káiser, se echaron uno a cada lado de él, a fin de consolarlo.

CHASE: Lo siento. No debí decir eso.

MARSHALL: Sentimos mucho tu perdida, si no quieres seguir hablando…

Pero Káiser los detuvo, el necesitaba sacarlo, ya no podía guardárselo más, y sus nuevos amigos le daban la suficiente confianza para hablar, incluidos los seis que estaban escondidos en la puerta, Káiser ya los había notado, pero sintió por algún motivo que podía confiar en ellos. Empezó a hablar nuevamente, aun entre sollozos.

KAISER: El falleció repentinamente, al parecer había estado enfermo y nunca se quejó, fue de un día para otro, cuando fue a una revisión de rutina a la clínica.

Chase y Marshall escuchaban atentos, ellos conocían ese dolor por el que estaba pasando.

CHASE: Y donde está tu familia? Quizá podrían ayudarte, podríamos localizarla.

Káiser se miraba triste, pero aun así respondió.

KAISER: Yo fui hijo único, a mi padre no lo conocí, al parecer, ya había muerto cuando nací, y mi madre, falleció al ser atropellada por un cafre irrespetuoso de las señales de tránsito.

Chase trago saliva, no lo podía creer! El ya había cometido el mismo error dos veces!

CHASE: Lo siento, no quise…

KAISER: No te preocupes, no podías saberlo.

MARSHALL: Y de dónde vienes? Como terminaste aquí?

KAISER: Para ser sincero, sé que vivía en una ciudad portuaria, pero me avergüenza decir que no se cuál era, no es que sea importante en este momento, pues estaría solo en ella, no tendría a que regresar.

Káiser sollozo, pero continúo su historia.

KAISER: después de que mi dueño falleció, yo fui al muelle, sin importarme que el clima era agresivo, a pensar, a llorar, no podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, sin embargo, después de un rato, una polea con mercancía que sería colocada en un barco se rompió.

CHASE: y que hiciste? Que te paso?

KAISER: Bueno… salte y esquive la polea, luego empecé a esquivar la mercancía tratando de subir, pero algo golpeo mi cabeza, caí en una hielera, me desmaye y quede florando, en el océano en medio de la tormenta.

Todos contenían la respiración ante la historia.

MARSHALL: Entonces…

KAISER: Si, después desperté y me vi en medio del océano, solo, con la tormenta amenazándome, en algún momento decidí que no podía estar sin hacer nada, así que jale una de las tapas de la hielera a fin de que me funcionara como un pequeño techo, sin embargo, no sabía que más hacer, hasta que debido al dolor, me quede dormido y a la deriva.

MARSHALL: Y como lograste llegar a la playa!?

KAISER: Bueno, para ser sincero… No tengo la más remota idea…

Chase y Marshall se miraron sorprendidos.

KAISER: Cuando desperté, me encontré en la playa. Dentro de la hielera, alejado del agua, y solo…

Káiser seguía sollozando mientras contaba su historia.

KAISER: Salí de la hielera y empecé a tratar de ubicar como había llegado… hasta que un cangrejo agarro mi cola con su pinza!

Chase y Marshall rieron entre dientes al imaginar que seguramente fue el mismo cangrejo que los asusto durante la recolección de basura en la playa en una ocasión anterior.

KAISER: Después de eso, escuche algunas voces, me asuste y hui del lugar. Me dirigí hacia una colina cercana, cuando estaba subiendo por el camino, escuche motores y me escondí en los arbustos, vi pasar a un grupo que parecía de rescate o algo así, me pareció curioso, llegue a la cima y los vi a ustedes dos, y bueno, creo que ustedes conocen el resto de la historia.

Marshall y Chase estaban asombrados por la historia, los dos lo abrazaron sin pensarlo, al sentir el abrazo de sus nuevos amigos, Káiser abrió ampliamente sus ojos, se estaban humedeciendo por las lágrimas, pero esta vez no eran de dolor, ese abraso lo hiso sentir tranquilo, era un abraso fraternal y sincero, algo que el necesitaba, de alguna manera, lo estaba sanando en su interior.

Ahora los tres se miraban entre si, esperando comentario de alguno. Ryder, Katie y los demás cachorros estaban a la expectativa. Káiser al fin se atrevió a preguntar.

KAISER: Puedo preguntar, ustedes dos… pertenecen al mismo equipo que vi?

CHASE: Si, así es…

MARSHAL: Más que un equipo, somos una familia!

KAISER: Y creen que podrían hablarme de su equipo, y que podría conocerlos a todos?

CHASE: No veo por qué no.

KAISER: Bueno, que tal si me los presentaran ahora, y salieran de detrás de la puerta…?

Chase y Marshall se sorprenden por lo que el Pastor Belga acaba de decir, voltean hacia la puerta, y ven a todos allí, también sorprendidos de haber sido descubiertos en su escondite, káiser voltea a verlos también, con una sonrisa en su cara.

Todos comenzaron a entrar, salvo Ryder y Katie, ya que esta última lo detuvo para decirle algo.

KATIE: (Ryder, crees que podrías tener contigo y los cachorros a Káiser).

RYDER: (No veo porque no, porque me lo pides?)

KATIE: (Bueno, él está recuperándose de sus heridas físicas, pero me preocupa un poco más sus heridas emocionales, la buena compañía y la diversión le pueden hacer mucho bien, y quizás podrías considerar llevarlo contigo en algunas de sus misiones, para hacer que se sienta útil.).

RYDER: (Parece una buena idea, lo hare, lo llevare con nosotros Katie).

Ryder entendía el punto de Katie, y estaba más que dispuesto a ayudar, pero también el tenia curiosidad por este cachorro, basado en su historia y el los sucesos recientes, le gustaría ver sus habilidades.

RUBBLE: Baya que eres impresionante! Soy Rubble, el cachorro constructor del equipo!

ZUMA: Amigo! Yo creo que eres muy valiente! Mi nombre es Zuma, y soy el cachorro de rescate acuático de la patrulla!

SKYE: Bienvenido a Bahía Aventura Káiser! Yo soy Skye, el cachorro aéreo!

KAISER: Bahía Aventura?!

ROCCKY: Es a dónde has llegado amigo, aquí es Bahía Aventura! Por cierto, soy Rocky! El cachorro de Reciclaje!

Káiser sonreía ante los cachorros al presentarse.

KATIE: puedo ver que te sientes mejor, me alegro mucho! Yo soy Katie.

RYDER: Es bueno conocerte Káiser, mi nombre es Ryder, y todos nosotros somos el equipo Paw Patrol!

KAISER: Equipo Paw Patrol?

Káiser se veía curioso al respecto, acaso este niño y sus cachorros tenían una labor importante?

RYDER: Así es, nos dedicamos a ayudar a todo el que lo necesite, después de todo, ninguna tarea es demasiado grande, ningún cachorro es demasiado pequeño, la patrulla dará la mano… o pata… al que aúlle por ayuda!

KAISER: eso suena como mucha responsabilidad!

RYDER: Y lo es, pero también puede ser divertido, y a todos nos gusta cumplir con nuestro trabajo.

MARSHALL: Como ya habrás descubierto, todos tenemos una función diferente, y habilidades distintas que usamos para ayudar a los demás.

KAISER: Eso es genial! Me gustaría tener habilidades como ustedes.

RYDER: Todos tenemos alguna habilidad, solo tenemos que descubrirla.

Káiser sonrió ante ese comentario, el ver a este grupo como algo especial, y el no se sentía como que pudiese tener una habilidad.

RYDER: Bueno cachorros, es hora de regresar al cuartel, ya es tarde y todos deben descansar.

KAISER: Ok, espero poder verlos pronto….(se veía algo triste)

RYDER: Más pronto de lo que crees.

KAISER: HE?

RYDER: Tú vas a venir con nosotros, y te quedaras en el cuartel cachorro durante tu recuperación.

KAISER: ARF! En serio?

Káiser sonrió, la primera sonrisa en un largo tiempo.

RYDER: Claro que si!

KAISER: Solo quiero hacer una pregunta más…

RYDER: Si Káiser, dime?

KAISER: Quienes son el niño y la linda gatita que han estado oyendo todo atrás de la ventana? No se quieren presentar conmigo?

Todos voltearon a ver, y se encontraron con que eran…..

RYDER: Alex…?

KATIE: Cally…!

ALEX: Hola, soy Alex, tú eras el cachorro que vi dormido en esa hielera?

KAISER: Si, era yo.

ALEX: Lo sabía! Y eres un cachorro muy agradable!

KAISER: Gracias Alex.

Ryder estaba observando la escena, y pensó para si mismo " _Y tu decías que no creías tener ninguna habilidad especial, pero tienes una gran capacidad de observación, que otras habilidades guardaras?"_

RYDER: bueno cachorros, es hora de irnos!

KATIE: Estos son los medicamentos que debes darle a Káiser, al desayuno y cena. (Le entrega una bolsa a Ryder).

Ryder carga Káiser y se dirige a su ATV, Junto con todos lo cachorros que van a sus vehículos.

KATIE: Hasta mañana chicos! Alex, vamos, te llevare con tu abuelo.

ALEX: Ok, hasta mañana!

CALLY: Miaaau! (se despide Cally).

RYDER: Nos vemos mañana. (Y se dirigen de regreso a le Torre).

Ya en el Cuartel cachorro, Ryder coloca una cama de cachorro dentro, cerca de las máquinas de alimentos, y coloca a Káiser en ella.

RYDER: Aquí vas a dormir esta noche, espero que estés cómodo, si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo.

En ese momento entro Zuma, y se dirigió a Ryder.

RYDER: Que sucede Zuma, ya es hora de dormir…

ZUMA: Ryder, amigo, los chicos y yo pensamos que podríamos turnarnos para dormir con Káiser, uno cada noche, para hacerle compañía, y que no se sienta solo, y pues, amigo, pensamos que podría ser el primero, es decir, si tú estás de acuerdo.

Ryder sonríe y se acerca a Zuma, lo acaricia rascando sus orejas.

RYDER: Todos son unos buenos cachorros! Claro que pueden hacerlo Zuma, no hay problema!

Ryder apaga la luz, y se va a dormir, y Zuma se Acerca a Káiser, se acomoda para dormir con él a su lado.

KAISER: Gracias por hacerme compañía, Zuma, lo aprecio mucho.

ZUMA: Al contrario, Amigo. Y bienvenido al Cuartel cachorro.

Lentamente se quedan dormidos, por fin puede descansar un poco.


	6. Capiulo 6 CONOCIENDONOS MEJOR, A TODA VE

**CAPITULO 6: CONOCIENDONOS MEJOR, A TODA VELOCIDAD!**

Una vez más, hay bruma y obscuridad.

KAISER: Ho- hola? Hay… hay alguien aquí?

Voltea a su derecha, luego a su izquierda, no puede ver nada… solo oscuridad, bruma… soledad…

KAISER: Dónde estoy? Acaso no… no hay nadie? Que es este lugar? No… no me gusta este lugar… no… no me gusta esta sensación… No me… No me gusta esta… soledad.

Esa frialdad, esa oscuridad, esa bruma, lo rodean, no quiere estar allí, no quiere estar solo…

KAISER: Hacia dónde voy? Que estoy… buscando?

De pronto, no siente el suelo, sus pies dejan de estar en el suelo! Y empieza a caer, más y más rápido cada vez.

KAISER: Arf? No, no, NO, NO! ES MUY ALTO! MUY ALTO! MUY ALTO! NO! ME CAIGO! AUXILIO!

Káiser en ese momento vuelve a despertar de la pesadilla. La misma pesadilla que tuvo anteriormente.

ZUMA: Amigo, estas bien?

Káiser voltea a ver al labrador chocolate, lo ve preocupado.

KAISER: Si gracias. Siento haberte despertado de esa forma…

ZUMA: Amigo, descuida! De todos modos, estaban a punto de despertarnos….

KAISER: Arf?

En ese momento, Káiser ve hacia afuera, y nota a Chase, con un uniforme de policía, diferente al que llevaba cuando lo conoció.

CHASE: Arf! Megáfono!

KAISER: (Oh no! No ira a…)

CHASE: BUENOS DIAS CACHORROS! YA AMANECIO! DESPIERTEN!

KAISER: (Si lo hizo).

SKYE: Buenos días Chase.

ROCKY: En serio, Chase, no puedes despertarnos sin ese megáfono?

Káiser y Zuma salen al patio en ese momento. Káiser, sin dejar de observar, le hace una pregunta a Zuma.

KAISER: Diario los despierta con su megáfono.

ZUMA: SI AMIGO! De hecho, hoy fuimos afortunados, al dormir dentro del centro de observación, podríamos habernos salvado de ello; sin embargo, Amigo, resulta que no siempre logra despertar a todos…

Zuma le muestra a Káiser las casas de dos cachorros, y ambos sonríen al ver dormidos aun a Rubble y a Marshall, roncando profundamente, el megáfono no logro con ellos su cometido.

CHASE: CACHORROS! DESPIERTEN!

Nada, solo se acomodaron para seguir durmiendo.

KAISER: No lo puedo creer! Como pueden seguir durmiendo con ese ruido!

CHASE: Esto no es nuevo, pero tenemos otros métodos para despertarlos.

SKYE: permítanme, por favor…

Skye se acercó a un plato metálico, llevando una cuchara en su boca…

SKYE: Esto nunca falla... (Skye da un pequeño golpe con la cuchara en el plato, se escuchó un leve tintineo, muy bajo realmente).

MARSHALL: Ya está listo el desayuno!?

RUBBLE: Hey, que tengo hambre!

Todos los cachorros rieron, mientras, Ryder ya estaba sirviendo los desayunos en sus cuencos, incluido un séptimo cuenco a lado de la puerta de la torre.

RYDER: Ya que lo mencionan chicos, es hora de desayunar.

Todos se acercaron a desayunar, Zuma acompaño a Káiser hasta la entrada, junto a Ryder, y después de ver que káiser comenzaba a comer, el mismo fue a tomar su desayuno. Ryder ya había puesto el medicamento de Káiser en su cuenco, así que tomo la medicina junto con su comida, mientras comía, empezó a revisar los vendajes de sus heridas, y decidió retirar el de la cabeza, ya que pensó que no lo necesitaba más, luego reviso su yeso, comprobó que puede mover mejor su pata, pero aún debe tenerlo por protección mientras termina de sanar.

RYDER: Veo que estas mejorando mucho, eso es bueno Káiser!

KAISER: Arf! Gracias a ustedes Ryder!

El cachorro estaba muy agradecido, no puede expresar lo feliz que ha estado.

KAISER: (Ellos ha sido tan buenos conmigo, me han ayudado mucho, me gustaría poder hacer algo por ellos, algo para mostrarles mi agradecimiento, no solo ser una carga…)

Ryder ya estaba terminando su desayuno, cuando su comunicador sonó…

RYDER: Aquí Ryder!

SEÑOR PORTER: RYDER! Necesito tu ayuda!

RYDER: Que ocurre Señor Porter?

SEÑOR PORTER: Se colocó un nuevo letrero de anuncio en mi local, pero parece que no estaba muy bien fijado, el hecho es que esta colgando y podría caer, puedes ayudarme?

RYDER: Por supuesto que sí, no hay trabajo difícil para un PAW PATROL? (Ryder termina su llamada, y se prepara para llamar a su equipo).

RYDER: CACHORROS! LLAMADA DE ALERTA!

Los cachorros estaban observando a Rubble y Zuma en un juego de tira y afloja, cuando recibieron el llamado, y respondieron al unísono "RYDER NOS NECESITA" Káiser, aun a lado de la puerta los vio, y sonrió, admirando la devoción a su labor.

Todos los cachorros corrieron y entraron al elevador, Káiser seguía a lado de la puerta, estaba a punto de sentarse cuando oyó un ruido sordo.

MARSHALL: ATENTOS! ALLI VOY!

Lo que vio a continuación le pareció simplemente increíble, de alguna forma, Marshall, al ir corriendo metió dos patas dentro de su plato de comida, y comenzó a girar en círculos hacia él, sin tener tiempo para quitarse del paso, fue arrastrado junto con Marshall al el elevador, estrellándose con los demás cachorros. Káiser había quedado debajo de Marshall, el cual solo sonrió, mientras le dijo:

MARSHALL: Je, je, je, hem, bienvenido al cuartel cachorro!?

Káiser no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras los cachorros se rieron del suceso, entonces comenzaron a subir, y al llegar a la altura del escudo de la torre, puede ver como los cachorros obtienen sus uniformes y pup packs, le parece maravilloso el proceso, aunque solo lo ha visto por accidente. Al llegar a la planta superior, todos los cachorros se forman en sus lugares, Káiser sale tímidamente del elevador, asombrado al ver todo el equipo, luego observa a los cachorros, y se detiene en donde está, pensando el mismo "yo no debería estar aquí, esto es un trabajo serio".

CHASE: Paw patrol listos para la acción, Ryder Señor!

RYDER: Gracias por venir tan pronto cachorros, y Káiser, no te quedes atrás, acércate, no hay problema.

Ante esto, Káiser se acerca tímidamente y se sienta a un lado de SKYE.

RYDER: El señor Porter llamo, el letrero de su local se encuentra colgando, tengo la teoría de que habría quedado endeble después de la tormenta pasada. RUBBLE, con tu grúa hidráulica lo sostendrás a fin de que no caiga y podamos repararlo.

RUBBLE: Rubble, a toda velocidad!

RYDER: MARSHALL, necesitamos tu escalera para verificar y reparar la base del anuncio-

MARSHALL: Me pondré en Marcha!

RYDER: ROCKY, fijaremos el anuncio con seguridad con tus herramientas.

ROCKY: El verde significa, adelante!

RYDER: El resto esperen aquí por si los necesitamos, PAW PATROL ENTRA EN ACCION!

Káiser voltea y en ese momento. Ve que Rubble corre y salta por el tobogán, se acerca curioso para observar…

KAISER: (Así que, por aquí se lanzan a la acción…)

MARSHALL: CUIDADO!

KAISER: Arf? (káiser es empujado accidentalmente al tobogán por Marshall, que ya se iba a deslizar y empujo a Káiser, que se encontraba observándolo, y Káiser se desliza de bruces al frente) UUUOOOOHH!.

Káiser cae dentro de la grúa de Rubble, justo antes de que se pusiera en movimiento, después de haber caído, solo piensa irónicamente "Si, porque no".

RUBBLE: Káiser!?

KAISER: Que tal Rubble, como estas?

RABBLE: Ja, ja, ja! Veo que necesitabas aire! Ryder?

RYDER: Adelante Rubble! Que pasa?

RUBBLE: Bueno, creo que traigo un pasajero extra en mi grúa, quieres adivinar quién es?

RYDER: Ja, ja, ja! Creo que lo imagino! No hay problema, ya veremos en que nos podría ayudar!

RUBBLE: OK Ryder! Cambio y fuera! Muy bien Káiser, asegúrate porque vamos A TODA VELOCIDAD!

Káiser, se pone el cinturón de seguridad, y mientras van en camino, sigue observando a Rubble.

KAISER: Debe ser grandioso pertenecer a la patrulla, verdad?

RUBBLE: Por supuesto! Es lo mejor que me pudo pasar! AUUUUU!

KAISER: Si, tener a alguien, sentir que puedes ayudar, saber que siempre llegaras con una familia.

Rubble nota algo de tristeza en las palabras de Káiser, y se decide a contarle algo, para demostrarle que no tiene por qué sentirse así.

RUBBLE: Sabes, no siempre fue así, yo era un cachorro que vivía en la calle.

KAISER: En serio!?

RUBBLE: Si, hasta que un día me recibió Ryder, él estaba jugado Fútbol con Chase y Marshall, yo vi caer su balón en un árbol en el acantilado, y me precipite a recogerlo, como resultado, quede colgando del árbol.

KAISER: Arf! Eso debió ser horrible. (Que es lo que me pasa, solo menciono que colgaba y me siento aterrado).

RUBBLE: Pero en ese momento, Marshall me vio, y aulló por ayuda, y llegaron Ryder y Chase, Ryder trato de bajar, pero la saliente era muy angosta, entonces Chase lanzo su red y pude salir del árbol caminando sobre ella. Después de eso me alimentaron, debo reconocer que tenía mucha hambre, tenía varios días sin comer, entonces, tuvieron un llamado de emergencia de JAKE, en la montaña de Jake…

KAISER: Jake? Montaña de Jake?

RUBBLE: Si, la montaña de Jake es el centro turístico nevado de Bahía Aventura, y Jake es nuestro amigo rescatista, él vive en ese centro con nuestra amiga Everest, que es otro miembro de Paw Patrol especialista en rescates en nieve, ya los conocerás!

Káiser estaba fascinado con su historia, además, el hecho de que hay más miembros de la patrulla.

RUBBLE: Continuando, después del llamado de Jake, me las arregle para subirme al camión de Chase, y acompañarlos al rescate, algo similar a lo que acaba de pasarle a alguien… (Káiser se ruboriza ante este hecho) al llegar, resulto que Jake estaba enterrado por unas grandes bolas de nieve, Ryder trato de sacarlo con su pala, pero la nieve estaba muy congelada, pero yo había bajado y me ofrecí a ayudar, siendo un buen excavador, cave un pequeño túnel, y por el saque a Jake, después de eso, Ryder me adopto y me convirtió en el cachorro constructor del equipo!

KAISER: Esa historia es grandiosa! … (Káiser por un momento se queda pensando) podría preguntarte Rubble, como es que terminaste siendo un cachorro solo?

Rubble se queda en silencio por un momento, ante lo cual Káiser empieza a pensar que quizá no debió hacer esa pregunta.

KAISER: Lo siento, no debí…

RUBBLE: No, está bien, no es una historia que me guste contar.

KAISER: Si no deseas decirme, lo entiendo. (No debí preguntarle eso, que tonto soy!).

Káiser agacho sus orejas apenado, pero Rubble en ese momento hablo.

RUBBLE: Te voy a contar, yo nací en lo que los humanos llaman "centro de crianza", en estos lugares se dedican a procrear cachorros para la venta al público en tiendas de mascotas, poco tiempo después de que nací, nos estaban trasladando a mi madre (Por cierto, su nombre era Quartz) y a mí a una de esas tiendas….

 _REMEMBRANZA DE RUBBLE:_

 _Rubble y su madre Quartz son trasladados con otros perros y gatos en una camioneta dentro de su jaula a una tienda de mascotas en algún punto de Foggy Bottom, van pasando por un bosque, es de noche, y se nota niebla en el camino._

 _RUBBLE: Mami, faltara mucho para que lleguemos!_

 _Su madre, un Buldog Ingles de color blanco y patas naranjas, le regala una sonrisa._

 _QUARTZ: Aun debemos estar lejos, mi pequeño Rubble, deberías dormir un poco._

 _Los dos guardan momentáneamente silencio, se oye el motor mientras va avanzando el vehículo, después de unos minutos ambos se miran, y es Rubble el que rompe el silencio…_

 _RUBBLE: Mami… nos van a separar en ese lugar?_

 _QUARTZ: Si pequeño, es muy difícil que una familia quiera comprar dos mascotas._

 _Rubble mira hacia abajo, la sola idea de separarse no le gusta._

 _RUBBLE: Pero… yo no quiero que nos separen! No es Justo!_

 _Su madre lo comprende, pero sabe que lo que le dijo es cierto, pero bien pueden conseguir un buen hogar los dos._

 _QUARTZ: Pequeño mío! No te asustes! Después de todo tu eres mi máximo cachorro excavador! Sabes lo fuerte que eres? Cualquiera te querrá por lo que eres. Veras que vamos a estar bien._

 _RUBBLE: Mami!_

 _Ambos se abrazan en ese momento, pero el destino estaba por hacer su jugada. El conductor de la camioneta dormito en ese instante, y en una curva dio un giro brusco al volante, la camioneta derrapo, el logro recuperar el control y siguió su camino, lo que no noto es que una de las jaulas había caído de la camioneta, y esta había rodado hacia abajo del camino, en una zanja, después de unos minutos, se ve salir a la Buldog Adulta._

 _QUARTZ: Rubble! Hijo, estas bien?_

 _RUBBLE: Si… si Mami, que paso?_

 _QUARTZ: Creo que caímos de la camioneta._

 _Quartz se pone a analizar la situación, esto era realmente malo, solos, de noche y en medio del bosque, tenían que moverse rápidamente. Al estar observando, logra ver un rio…_

 _QUARTZ: Bien! Hijo, pon mucha atención! Debemos seguir el cauce del rio hacia el mar, con suerte nos llevara a algún pueblo o ciudad, recuerda, siempre adelante, seguir el cauce a toda velocidad._

 _RUBBLE: Si mami, siempre seguir el cauce, siempre adelante, a toda velocidad._

 _Había pasado aproximadamente una hora, quizás hora y media desde que empezaron a caminar, sin detenerse, cuando de repente, Quartz se detiene, empieza a olfatear y a oler, y así como olfateo, su piel se tensó, por no decir que se erizo, empezó a mostrar sus colmillos, y estaba a la defensiva._

 _RUBBLE: Mami?_

 _QUARTZ: Quieto atrás de mi Rubble, harás exactamente lo que te diga cuando lo diga, sin discutir, que vas a estar bien, entiendes?_

 _RUBBLE: Mami, yo…_

 _QUARTZ: ENTIENDES!?_

 _El tono de su madre era imperativo, nunca la había oído hablar así._

 _RUBBLE: Si, si entiendo._

 _QUARTZ: (Porque tenían que ser ellos, no van a tocar a mi cachorro, aunque ello me cueste…)_

 _¿!?: Mira, mira, mira, que es lo que tenemos aquí?_

 _La voz se oye salir de las sombras atrás de ellos, es fría, y con un tono de burla, en eso se oyen otras dos voces…_

 _¿!?: Son acaso exploradores? Estarán buscando algunas piedras y hojas…?_

 _¿!?: O acaso serán dos emisarios del fondo del bosque, buscando respuestas a preguntas ya olvidadas._

 _Rubble siente miedo, el tono de las voces es amenazante, y de pronto entiende porque, el nunca ha visto uno, pero ha escuchado en su corta vida algunas historias, los ve salir de las sombras y se confirma su temor, eran LOBOS!_

 _SHADOW: Oh, valla, valla, valla! qué es lo que tenemos aquí HALF MOON!_

 _HALF MOON: Je, je, je! No estoy muy segura de lo que son, tu qué opinas HOWL GRAY?_

 _HOWL GRAY: JA! No son más que dos traidores lame pies de los humanos, escoria! Eso es lo que son!_

 _Shadow es un lobo de pelo negro, ojos obscuros, y una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo que cruza el parpado, al parecer, es el líder de este grupo, Half Moon es una hembra de pelo blanquecino y ojos cafés oscuros, mientras que Howl Gray es un macho de pelo gris y ojos verdes._

 _SHADOW: Su ignorancia los hace ser sus seguidores, la vergüenza de la especie!_

 _HOWL GRAY: Pero podemos solucionar eso en este momento, dándoles el acto de piedad que merecen!_

 _Los tres lobos empiezan a acercarse lentamente…_

 _HALF MOON: Que mayor piedad que… acabar con su patética existencia!_

 _QUARTZ: RUBBLE! CORRE! CORRE LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDAS! CORRE COMO TE INSTRUI ANTES, ESCONDETE, SAL CUANDO SEA SEGURO SIGUE TU CAMINO SIN MIRAR ATRÁS, NO IMPORTA LO QUE PASE!_

 _Rubble empieza a correr desesperadamente mientras que lo último que ve es a su madre enfrentándose a dos lobos. Corre lo más rápido que puede, si no es que aún mas, pues sabe que ese lobo gris lo está siguiendo._

 _HOWL GRAY: Hazlo más fácil para ti, pequeña albóndiga! No podrás escapar, solo alargas lo inevitable!_

 _Pero Rubble no hace caso, solo sabe que debe hacer lo que su madre le había dicho, esquivando aquí, saltando allá, siempre siguiendo el cauce del rio, no se detiene, no puede detenerse, hasta que logra ver una posibilidad, encuentra un árbol con algunas raíces levantadas, rápidamente comienza a cavar bajo ellas, tiene muy poco tiempo, así como ha logrado hacer un agujero, entra y lo tapa con más tierra, cubriendo también en el proceso su rastro y olor._

 _HOWL GRAY: donde te escondes, pequeño estorbo! Grrrrr._

 _Howl Gray busca el rastro, pero no lo encuentra, trata de olfatear y localizarlo…_

 _RUBBLE: (por favor, que no me encuentre, por favor! No quiero terminar en el cielo cachorro! Por favor…!_

 _En eso Rubble tiene una sensación de que hay algo sobre él, empieza a observar más detenidamente y lo que ve lo aterra, sobre él hay caminando muchas arañas! Estuvo a punto de gritar, pero de algún modo logro contenerse, ese grito pudo haber significado su fin._

 _HOWL GRAY: No puedo creerlo! Perdí a ese cachorro?_

 _El lobo da un último vistazo, luego se voltea y se prepara para regresar…_

 _HOWL GRAY: Felicidades cachorro traidor! Has logrado escapar de mí! Pero algún día te lograre encontrar, y entonces…! AAAAUUUUUUUUUU!_

 _Con ese último aullido, el lobo se retira, dejando a Rubble en su escondite, el pobre, por la impresión, no resiste y se desmaya._

 _Esta amaneciendo, siente sobre su cara un poco de sol entrando entre las raíces, y empieza a despertar…_

 _RUBBLE: Arf? Que paso? Y esto, que es…. ARAÑAS!_

 _Rubble, sale de su escondite y entra al agua, se sacude a las arañas que estaban encima de el, y luego salió, entonces, comienza a sollozar, pues sabe que esta solo… pero un último recuerdo llega a su mente…_

 _"QUARTZ: Bien! Hijo, pon mucha atención! Debemos seguir el cauce del rio hacia el mar, con suerte nos llevara a algún pueblo o ciudad, recuerda, siempre adelante, seguir el cauce a toda velocidad."_

 _Algunas lágrimas llegan a sus ojos, entonces el mismo se dice…_

 _RUBBLE: Si mami, seguiré tus instrucciones, y siempre seguiré adelante A TODA VELOCIDAD!_

 _Rubble continua su camino, ocasionalmente deteniéndose para tomar agua o descansar un poco, después de tres días logra salir a la playa, entonces continua caminando sobre la playa, y luego comienza a subir un acantilado, caminando cerca de la orilla, acercándose hacia un árbol que crecía sobre la orilla, en ese momento ve algo que llama su atención, y riendo, se acercó…_

 _RUBBLE: Hey! Un Balón….!_

 _FIN DE LA REMEMBRANZA DE RUBBLE:_

Káiser está asombrado ante la historia que acaba de escuchar, este joven cachorro pasó por una experiencia muy amarga, y sin embargo…

KAISER: Rubble, yo…

RUBBLE: No te sientas mal (él estaba sonriendo), no termine tan mal después de todo, ahora tengo una familia! Tengo cuatro hermanos mayores y una hermana mayor! Un dueño que es súper! No podría pedir más! Todos podemos llegar a ser felices, si importar lo que hayamos pasado!

KAISER: (Tendrá razón? Espero que sí, él es un cachorro tan feliz).

KAISER: Me gusta lo que dices, ya también quiero ser un cachorro muy feliz!

RUBBLE: Qué bueno! Ya hemos llegado a la tienda del Señor Porter!

Se estacionan, y descienden todos de sus vehículos, excepto Rubble, preparándose para trabajar.

SEÑOR PORTER: Gracias por venir Ryder, mi anuncio está a punto de caer!

RYDER: Descuide Señor Porter, RUBBLE! Levanta el anuncio con tu grúa!

Rubble coloca su grúa en posición, levanta el brazo mecánico, y con su pinza triple sujeta el anuncio por en medio, lo sube y lo mantiene arriba, listo para la reparación.

Káiser, para no estorbar, se sienta a un lado de Ryder, él lo acaricia en su cabeza, luego continua dando sus instrucciones.

RYDER: MARSHALL! Despliega tu escalera para que Rocky pueda subir y comience a reparar el anuncio.

Marshall se estaciona justo abajo del anuncio, y da su ladrido de instrucción.

MARSHALL: Arf! Escalera!

Káiser estaba observado la operación, la coordinación del equipo le parece simplemente asombrosa, incluso pueden trabajar aun con Alex jugando a un lado, sin parecer que les estorbe.

KAISER: Su trabajo es increíble! Me gustaría poder hacer algo así!

Káiser seguía observando, pero de pronto, centro sus orejas, escucho un ruido, pero no logra identificar qué.

KAISER: (Que fue ese ruido?)

Ryder noto la actitud de Káiser, pero siguió con su trabajo…

RYDER: ROCKY! Ahora sube por la escalera, y cuando Rubble baje el anuncio, asegúralo con tu llave eléctrica.

ROCKY: En seguida Ryder!

Rocky sube la escalera, y se pone en posición, Rubble coloca el anuncio en su lugar, y Rocky comienza a trabajar.

ROCKY: Arf! Llave!

Finalmente, Rocky asegura el anuncio en su lugar, con lo cual parece que el trabajo está listo.

ROCKY: Listo Ryder! Está asegurado!

RYDER: Buen trabajo…..

Ryder es cortado de lo que iba a decir, pues un pedazo de cemento del techo, en el lugar donde estaba antes el anuncio callo, y se dirigía a…

SEÑOR PORTER: ALEX!

Un ruido seco se escuchó, y el pedazo de cemento se rompió en pedazos, pero Alex ya no estaba allí. Káiser, que había detectado el ruido raro antes, había estado observando la zona, y justo a tiempo se dio cuenta de que este iba a caer, también vio que Alex estaba abajo, así que corrió rápidamente, a pesar de su yeso y sus vendajes, logro hacer que Alex lo montara y lo retiro rápidamente del lugar.

RYDER: ALEX! ESTAS BIEN?

El pobre niño estaba rompiendo a llorar muy asustado por lo que estuvo a punto de pasarle, a Káiser le dolió verlo llorar.

KAISER: Vamos Alex, estas bien, no te paso nada, estas a salvo! (trataba de consolarlo).

ALEX: Es… es que… me iba a caer encima… aaah!

Alex parecía inconsolable, nadie sabía qué hacer para tranquilizarlo.

En eso, los ojos de Káiser brillaron ante una idea, que podía parecerle ridícula…

KAISER: (Tal vez...? por qué no!).

KAISER: Ei, que es eso Alex?

ALEX: HUM? Que cosa? De que hablas? (Alex pregunta aun llorando).

Puso primero una cara de sorpresa, empezó a observar hacia su cola y simplemente dijo:

KAISER: lo voy a atrapar!

Y de repente comenzó a perseguir su propia cola en círculos, ante la sorpresa de todos!

ROCKY: Que está haciendo?

Pero en ese momento, todos voltearon a ver a Alex.

ALEX: Cachorro loquito! Ja ja ja ja, quiera alcanzar su cola…!

KAISER: LO ATRAPARE! ES MIO!

ALEX: JA JA JA JA JA!

Káiser había logrado su objetivo, tranquilizo a Alex, su llanto ahora era una gran risa.

RYDER: (Valla, valla!, percibió que ese trozo de cemento iba a caer, salvo a Alex, y lo tranquilizo!)

SEÑOR PORTER: Alex! Qué bueno que estas bien! Ryder! Gracias! Si no fuera por tus cachorros…

RYDER: No se preocupe Sr. Porter, ninguna tarea es demasiado grande, ni ningún cachorro es demasiado pequeño! Cachorros, volvamos a casa!

Más tarde, la torre de vigilancia, después de cenar (y de haber recibido muchos elogios de los demás cachorros) todos se preparaban para dormir, Káiser ya se había colocado en su cama de cachorro, cuando en ese momento entra Marshall.

MARSHALL: Hola Káiser! Hoy yo te voy a hacer compañía para dormir!

KAISER: Gracias Marshall.

Marshall se acuesta, y observa a káiser…

MARSHALL: Káiser, lo que hiciste hoy, fue maravilloso!

KAISER: No fue gran cosa, ustedes hacen esto diariamente…(dijo un poco ruborizado).

MARSHALL: Que no fue gran cosa? Quizá hagamos rescates diariamente, pero tu rescataste a Alex sin ningún entrenamiento, fue tan, natural…!

KAISER: Gracias, amigo…

MARSHALL: No hay de que, buenas noches Káiser!

KAISER: Buenas noches…!

MARSHAL: Por cierto, si me vez caminando en la noche, no te preocupes, es que soy un poco sonámbulo….

KAISER: Si Marshall, no hay problema… (En ese momento abre un ojo sorprendido hacia Marshall) Sonámbulo…?

 _ **Esta es mi primera historia, y me complace lo que llevo hasta el momento, si tienen alguna sugerencia y les gusta mi historia, no duden en dejar sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Gracias.**_


	7. CAPITULO 7 CONOCIENDONOS MEJOR, A SUMERG

**CAPITULO 7: CONOCIENDONOS MEJOR, A SUMERGIRNOS!**

Esta oscuro aun, en el cielo solo se ven las estrellas y el brillo de una luna llena, no se escucha ningún ruido, quizá un grillo que entona su melodía en medio del silencio de la noche, deben ser aproximadamente las dos de la madrugada, todos los cachorros duermen pacíficamente…. "¿!?: No puedo dormir…" … todos duermen?

El Joven Pastor Belga no puede dormir, se ha despertado a mitad de la madrugada, observa a su lado a su amigo Marshall que hoy le está haciendo compañía, profundamente dormido, solo sonríe…

KAISER: Se ve tan tranquilo al dormir, que agradable! Me pregunto, Que estará soñando?

Marshall en ese momento se da la vuelta, abrasa a su inseparable amigo de peluche, el Sr. Teddy, y sonríe, mientras Káiser lo observa, siente un nudo en su garganta, y decide salir un momento…

KAISER: Creo que necesito un poco de aire…

Al salir, camina un poco y se sienta frente del columpio de los cachorros, levanta su pata derecha y toca su collar… se nota triste y nostálgico… uno de los cachorros se dio cuenta de esto y lo observa, lentamente se decide a acercarse…

KAISER: Aun me duele, y esto es todo lo que me queda…

¿!?: Estas bien…

Káiser no puede evitar dar un salto por el susto…

KAISER: Arf! QUIEN? QUE!?

Se da la vuelta y ve al pequeño labrador chocolate mirándolo, con un aire apenado…

ZUMA: Lo… lo siento, no quise asustarte, es solo que te vi salir, y te veías… triste…

Ahora es Káiser el que se siente apenado…

KAISER: No, discúlpame tu a mi Zuma, no podía dormir, y salí a tomar un poco de aire…

ZUMA: Te vi sujetando tu collar, estas bien?

Káiser entiende la pregunta, y decide que puede contarle…

KAISER: Bueno, lo que sucede es que no podía dormir, la verdad, tenía miedo de volver a tener la pesadilla que he estado teniendo, se ha vuelto recurrente…

ZUMA: Te entiendo Amigo. (Zuma, Chase y Marshall ya lo han visto despertar de esa pesadilla, y aunque no saben que es lo que está soñando, les gustaría poder ayudarlo a no tenerla más).

KAISER: Y después, observe como abrazaba Marshall a su osito de Peluche…

ZUMA: El Sr. Teddy…?

KAISER: Sr. Teddy? (Káiser sonríe ante esto), si, supongo que sí. La cuestión es que me sentí algo nostálgico al verlo, y salí a ver la luna… entonces me senté y recordé el hecho de que mi collar es lo único que me queda de mi… mi difunto dueño…

Káiser deja salir algunas lágrimas de dolor al recordar, Zuma lo ve y entiende que aún le duele su perdida, decide acercarse y le da un abrazo…

ZUMA: Amigo, sé que aún lo extrañas, es difícil, pero te garantizo que todos nosotros te ayudaremos a superarlo…

Káiser se siente mejor, sabe que ahora puede confiar en alguien más, en varias personas más…

KAISER: Sabes Zuma, el ver como sujeto Marshall a su osito, me recordó un juguete propio…

ZUMA: En serio, cual!?

KAISER: Bien…

 _REMEMBRAZA DE KAISER:_

 _Káiser se ve un poco más joven, está sentado al lado de una puerta, no hace mucho llego vivir a este nuevo hogar, aunque le dijeron que sería aquí muy feliz, aun no confía, y encima de eso, extraña a su madre…_

 _KAISER: Me gustaría hacer algo, me siento algo aburrido._

 _En ese momento se abre la puerta…_

 _ALBERT: Hola Káiser! Ya volví!_

 _KAISER: Arf! Arf! Hola, Albert! Que tal tu día?_

 _ALBERT: Pues, yo diría que bastante productivo, te traje algo…_

 _KAISER: Me trajiste algo…?_

 _Káiser se ve a la expectativa, alzando un poco sus orejas, tomando en cuenta que es muy joven, estas aún no se han parado como lo harán al crecer. Entonces, Albert se lo muestra…_

 _KAISER: Parece… un hueso, pero no huele como uno…_

 _ALBERT: Porque no lo tomas? (Se lo pide con una sonrisa)._

 _KAISER: Bueno…_

 _Káiser sujeta con su boca el hueso misterioso, entonces, al apretarlo, sale un sonido chillón de el…_

 _KAISER: Arf? Esto es…_

 _ALBERT: Es un juguete chillón! Además de divertirte con él, te ayudara a mantener sanos tus dientes… Así que, disfrútalo mi pequeño!_

 _Káiser entonces le sonríe agradecido, le lame sus manos, y comienza a jugar con su nuevo juguete._

 _FIN DE LA REMEMBRANZA DE KAISER._

KAISER: Así que al ver a Marshall, recordé mi huesito chillón, extraño mi juguete, y… creo que está claro que no lo voy a recuperar…

ZUMA: Káiser, yo…

KAISER: No te preocupes Zuma, realmente, estoy bien…

Después de esto, Káiser y Zuma observan el firmamento, es una noche despejada, se aprecian las estrellas y la luna…

KAISER: Es hermosa, verdad?

ZUMA: Arf?

KAISER: La luna, no había notado que hoy hay luna llena.

ZUMA: Es verdad, es grande y muy iluminada!

KAISER: Yo la veo como un signo de esperanza.

ZUMA: Signo de esperanza?

KAISER: Si, si lo piensas, el cielo esta oscuro, las estrellas se ven tan lejanas, tan separadas, podrías pensar que estas rodeado de oscuridad, y sin embargo, ella está en algún momento allí, dando su resplandor, como una promesa de que la luz va a regresar…

ZUMA: Eso es bello, yo sé que la luna puede ser mágica…

KAISER: Mágica…? Bueno, puede ser… en ella se basan muchos cuentos e historias…

ZUMA: Bueno, y digo, realmente mágica…

KAISER: Estas hablando de verdadera magia? No quisiera ser escéptico, pero la magia realmente…

ZUMA: Si te contara las experiencias que hemos tenido, realmente puede ser mágica. (Zuma está pensando en la ocasión en la que conocieron a sus amigas mer-pups y como se transformaron el, Rocky y Skye en mer-pups también, o cuando conocieron a Santa Claus y ayudaron a salvar la navidad).

ZUMA: Amigo, te diré que conocimos a…

KAISER: Espera un momento Zuma… (Káiser lo interrumpe, pues oyó el ruido de la puerta de la torre abriéndose)

ZUMA: Sucede algo…?

KAISER: No estoy seguro, escuche abrirse la puerta de la torre…

Ambos cachorros se acercan y entran, observando adentro en busca de algo raro…

ZUMA: No veo nada sospechoso, y tú?

KAISER: Tampoco aparentemente, no parece faltar nada… espera un momento, dónde está?

ZUMA: Donde esta qué?

KAISER: Marshall… No veo a Marshall, solo al Sr. Teddy…

ZUMA: Oh no! No de nuevo!

KAISER: No de nuevo? A que te refieres… Oh no!

Káiser se da cuenta de lo que está pensando Zuma, el mismo Marshall se lo había dicho…

 _"MARSHAL: Por cierto, si me vez caminando en la noche, no te preocupes, es que soy un poco sonámbulo…._

 _KAISER: Si Marshall, no hay problema… (En ese momento abre un ojo sorprendido hacia Marshall) Sonámbulo…?"_

KAISER: Marshall es sonámbulo! Está caminando dormido! Salió de la torre y camino hacia…

ZUMA: Bahía Aventura! Espera aquí un momento!

Zuma entra y toma su pup pack, una vez con su uniforme y equipo, vuelve a salir hacia la entrada…

ZUMA: Vamos a seguirlo, Amigo! Y lo traeremos de vuelta antes de que se meta en problemas…

KAISER: Solo nosotros dos?

ZUMA: Si, es mejor darnos prisa, si necesitamos ayuda, con mi etiqueta llamaremos a Ryder.

En ese momento salen los dos, dejando dormir a los otros cachorros y a Ryder, caminan por el camino y ambos empiezan a buscar el rastro de Marshall con sus olfatos.

KAISER: Parece que bajo por el camino, el rastro es reciente.

ZUMA: Eso es bueno, entre más pronto lo encontremos, más tranquilo estaré…

KAISER: Estas muy preocupado…?

ZUMA: Bueno, no es la primera vez que camina dormido, la última vez, por increíble que parezca, termino surfeando en una ballena…

KAISER: Como dices…!?

ZUMA: Si, en esa ocasión, trataron de detenerlo Chase y Ryder, pero resultó ser mucho más escurridizo dormido que despierto.

KAISER: Te garantizo que va a estar bien, ya veraz.

ZUMA: Eso espero, es mi familia, y es un hermano mayor para mí…

KAISER: Valla, eso es… maravilloso, que sean familia…

ZUMA: Si, desde que llegue a Bahía Aventura, es así.. Amigo, déjame contarte!

Zuma se prepara para contarle a Káiser mientras siguen buscando a Marshall…

 _REMEMBRANZA DE ZUMA:_

 _Zuma era un cachorro que vivía en un barco de pasajeros, digamos, como un pequeño miembro de la tripulación, él es huérfano, sabe que nació en una isla turística en las Bermudas, su única familia en este momento es la tripulación de barco "EZPERANZA MARINA", pero más cercanamente el Capitán Smith y su Primer Oficial Scott, ambos lo adoptaron y navega con ellos en sus travesías, de hecho, Zuma ama el mar, aunque el siente que le falta algo, pero no sabe que es. Es de mañana, despierta, con su boca toma un sombrero de marinero y se lo pone en su cabeza, y se dirige al puente._

 _ZUMA: Arf! Buenos días Capitán! Buenos días Sr. Scott!_

 _CAPITAN SMITH: Buenos días Zuma!_

 _PRIMER OFICIAL SCOTT: Dormiste bien, Amigo?_

 _ZUMA: Por supuesto que sí! Estoy listo para iniciar mis deberes! Señor!_

 _CAPITAN SMITH: Eres muy amable, Zuma, pero no preferirías divertirte un poco hoy?_

 _SCOTT: Si Zuma, porque no te tomas el día libre (para variar)._

 _ZUMA: No hay problema Señor! Además, a mí me divierte cumplir con mi deber!_

 _Ambos oficiales de la embarcación se ven, saben que es una batalla perdida…_

 _CAPITAN SMITH: Ok, Zuma, porque no vas a ver si el desayuno está listo, después de eso, puedes pasear por la cubierta para ver si nuestros pasajeros necesitan algo._

 _ZUMA: Arf! A la orden Capitán!_

 _CAPITAN SMITH: Pos cierto, Zuma, tendremos que hacer una escala inesperada unos días, pues se avecina una tormenta, y es preferible estar anclados cerca de la costa por seguridad, en un momento daré el aviso por el altavoz._

 _ZUMA: Muy bien Capitán, me retiro!_

 _Al salir del puente, los oficiales hablan entre si…_

 _SCOTT: Me gustaría que Zuma se divirtiera más, es muy joven para vivir solo centrado en el trabajo._

 _CAPITAN SMITH: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, debería poder jugar con otros cachorros de su edad, pero…_

 _SCOTT: Si Capitán, lo sé, él es el único cachorro abordo, y solo quiere darnos gusto con un buen trabajo por su agradecimiento, pero eso no es lo que yo quiero…_

 _CAPITAN SMITH: Si, solo queremos verlo feliz, realmente feliz, bien, creo que es hora de dar el anuncio…_

 _El Capitán Smith se dirige a su alto parlante, lo activa, y a continuación da su aviso._

 _CAPITAN SMITH: Buenos días damas y caballeros, es una mañana agradable, con 25 grados centígrados de temperatura, lamento informarles que debemos hacer una escala inesperada, por seguridad, una tormenta se acerca y es preferible que permanezcamos anclados cerca de la costa, atracaremos en un pequeño puerto en la Ciudad de Bahía Aventura, este pintoresco lugar puede parecer pequeño, pero tiene algunos atractivos que pueden visitar, por ejemplo, en estas fechas pueden disfrutar de su festival del maíz asado! Así que, por favor disfruten su estancia! En cuanto las condiciones climáticas lo permitan, reanudaremos nuestro recorrido! En breve, atracaremos!_

 _ZUMA: Así que, Bahía Aventura…_

 _Aproximadamente treinta minutos después, el ESERANZA MARINA ha atracado en Bahía Aventura. Los pasajeros han desembarcado para conocer el lugar. Mientras, abordo..._

 _ZUMA: Pero Capitán! Tengo mucho que hacer bordo, solo antes de la cena…_

 _CAPITAN SMITH: Sin peros Zuma, la gran mayoría de nuestros pasajeros ha desembarcado, por una vez, descansa y diviértete, si te necesitamos, yo te llamare._

 _ZUMA: Esta bien capitán, me divertiré como me lo está solicitando…_

 _Al salir, el capitán piensa "por salud" espero que si te diviertas._

 _En la playa, el pequeño labrador color chocolate camina solo:_

 _ZUMA: Parece un lugar apacible, es agradable._

 _En eso, escucha hablar a alguien…_

 _CHASE: Chicos! Listos para el volibol?_

 _SKYE: Espera Chase! Nos falta un jugador! Contando a Ryder somos cinco, y no creo justo que alguien no juegue._

 _En eso Rocky voltea hacia donde estaba Zuma, y corre hacia él._

 _ROCKY: Hola cachorro! No te gustaría jugar con nosotros?_

 _ZUMA: Hola, bien, no se…_

 _Rocky se le queda viendo con una mirada suplicante…_

 _ROCKY: Acaso no quieres jugar? Sería divertido…_

 _Zuma aun lo duda, pero algo dentro de él le dice que si…_

 _ZUMA: Bien… ok._

 _ROCKY: Arf! Arf! Qué bien! Ven con nosotros!_

 _Corren ambos hacia la red de volibol, y Rocky les dice emocionado…_

 _ROCKY: Miren chicos! Ya tenemos los equipos completos!_

 _RYDER: Muy bien! Yo soy Ryder cachorro mucho gusto!_

 _ZUMA: El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Zuma._

 _RYDER: Y ellos son Chase, Marshall, Skye, y ya conociste a Rocky!_

 _CHASE: Mucho gusto!_

 _SKYE: Encantada de conocerte!_

 _MARSHALL: Bienvenido a Bahía Aventura!_

 _ROCKY: Estamos listos para jugar! Zuma, tu harás equipo conmigo y con Marshall!_

 _ZUMA: Muy bien!_

 _Comienzan el partido, con un servicio del mismo Zuma, el cual es respondido por Ryder, Marshall la devolvió con fuerza, anotando el primer tanto, pero no pudo evitar tropezar con la red, y de alguna forma logro enredar también a Zuma y a Rocky…_

 _MARSHALL: Lo siento._

 _ROCKY: No te preocupes Marshall… Zuma? Estas bien?_

 _Zuma tiene sus ojos cerrados, y está apretando su boca…_

 _MARSHALL: De verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención…_

 _ZUMA: HUM! Ja… Ja… JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! Eso fue increíble, Amigo! Lo podemos repetir!?_

 _Ryder y los cachorros suspiran aliviados y empiezan a reír también, lo que no saben es que es la primera vez que Zuma se ríe tan placentera y abiertamente ante la diversión, está muy feliz._

 _Pero alguien estaba observándolo a lo lejos…_

 _Al día siguiente, Zuma nuevamente está paseando por la costa, el día anterior, se divirtió mucho, tenía que reconocerlo…_

 _ZUMA: Ojala pueda volver a jugar con ellos, me divertí como nunca! Seguramente hoy vamos a partir de aquí, ya que el clima mejoro…_

 _Y era cierto, al mejorar el clima, su barco zarparía esa noche, para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Mientras va caminando, voltea a ver hacia la parte media del puente, y ve a los mismos cachorros y a su dueño con unos uniformes raros…_

 _ZUMA: Parecen estar reforzando uno de los cables._

 _Arriba, eso es lo que está pasando, un cable se rompió, y lo reparan para que no haya un accidente en la carretera sobre el puente._

 _ROCKY: Listo Ryder, ya atornille el ultimo perno, el cable está seguro…_

 _Rocky estaba arriba de la escalera de Marshall, había subido para hacer la reparación…_

 _RYDER: Buen trabajo Rocky, ya puedes bajar, Chase! Ve al final del puente y prepárate para liberar la circulación._

 _CHASE: Entendido Jefe Ryder! Estas patas defienden la ley! (Chase subió a su camioneta y se puso en marcha)._

 _RYDER: Skye! Por favor lleva el cable roto al centro de reciclaje en tu helicóptero!_

 _SKYE: Si! Este cachorro va a volar! (toma el cable roto con su arnés, y despega con él en camino al centro de reciclaje)._

 _Pero, en ese momento, al ir bajando Rocky resbala y se cae de la escalera, y cae hacia el océano._

 _ROCKY: ARF! RYDER! MARSHALL! AYUDA!_

 _Ryder y Marshall voltean, solo para ver a Rocky cayendo…_

 _MARSHALL: ROCKY!_

 _RYDER: NO! ROCKY, AGUANTA, TE AYUDARE!_

 _En ese momento, ven un borrón oscuro saltar entre ellos dos…_

 _RYDER: Que paso?_

 _MARSHALL: Ryder! Es Zuma! Acaba de saltar del puente!_

 _RYDER: COMO DICES?_

 _Zuma vio lo ocurrido mientras iba caminando hacia ellos, y no fue lo único que vio, vio la mirada aterrada de Rocky, esa mirada mientras caía solo podía significar una cosa, él ya lo había visto antes, ese cachorro le tenía miedo al agua, y probablemente, debido a ello, no sabría nadar._

 _ZUMA: ROCKY! CIERRA TU BOCA Y OJOS! NO RESPIRES! TE VOY A SACAR"_

 _Rocky escucho estas palabras segundos antes de caer al agua, e hiso lo posible por obedecerlas, al entrar al agua, estaba aterrado, se forzó a sí mismo a hacer lo que le habían pedido, pero eso no disminuyo su miedo mientras se hundía, sentía que se iba a desmayar bajo el agua, en ese momento, fue sujetado por Zuma, él lo ayudo a subir, y con un gran esfuerzo, nado con el hasta la playa. Ryder y Marshall se dirigieron a donde habían salido del agua, no sin antes informarle lo sucedido a Chase y a Skye, que también fueron a su encuentro, mientras, en la playa._

 _ZUMA: Vamos Rocky! Reacciona, vas a estar bien…_

 _Rocky no parece estar respirando, Zuma empieza a darle respiración de boca a boca, y a masajear su pecho…_

 _ZUMA: Por favor Rocky! Respira! Tú tienes que respirar!_

 _Entonces empezó a toser agua Rocky, y comenzó a respirar con normalidad, y despertó, justo en ese momento, llegaron Ryder y los otros cachorros…_

 _ROCKY: Gra- gracias Zuma, me salvaste!_

 _Zuma sonrió tranquilizándose en ese momento…_

 _ZUMA: No hay problema! Qué bueno que estas bien, nos diste a todos un susto de muerte!_

 _ROCKY: Ryder, cachorros, siento haberlos asustado así…_

 _RYDER: No te disculpes Rocky, fue un accidente…_

 _ZUMA: Menos mal que estas bien, no me gustaría irme sabiendo que mi amigo no estaba bien…_

 _Rocky y los demás voltean a verlo en ese momento…_

 _ROCKY: Espera un momento, dijiste que te vas?_

 _ZUMA: Lamento decir que si, al mejorar el clima, mi barco zarpará esta noche… (Entonces se voltea y empieza a caminar de regreso al barco, en eso se detiene) me… me preguntaba, si podrían ir a despedirse de mi por la noche…_

 _Rocky está en silencio, Ryder toma la palabra._

 _RYDER: Claro que sí, te veremos en la noche._

 _ZUMA: Gracias, Ryder…_

 _Zuma no volteo a verlos mientras hacia esta petición, camino hacia el barco, y mientras lo hacía, estaba rompiendo a llorar…_

 _ZUMA: Yo- yo de verdad no- no quisiera irme! Son los primeros amigos que tengo! Solo los he conocido por dos días, pero se- sé que son mis amigos. Y Rocky, él fue el que me hablo primero, yo- yo no quisiera- no quiero perder a mi nuevo mejor amigo! No quiero! NO QUIERO! NO QUIERO!... pero tengo responsabilidades, tengo a mis dueños, el capitán Smith y Scott, yo- yo no tengo elección…_

 _Llegada la noche, Ryder y los cachorros llegar al puerto, y se empiezan a despedir de Zuma._

 _ZUMA: Gracias por venir a despedirse, verdaderamente fue un placer conocerlos…_

 _RYDER: Al contrario, nosotros te agradecemos el haberte conocido, no dudes en visitarnos cuando quieras…_

 _¿!?: No es justo…_

 _Ryder y Zuma voltean a ver hacia los cachorros, Chase, Marshall y Skye dan un paso atrás, se miran tristes, pero hay un cachorro más triste aun… Rocky parece sombrío, está al borde de las lágrimas…_

 _ROCKY: Simplemente, no es justo…_

 _Ryder se arrodilla, y trata de consolar a su cachorro…_

 _RYDER: Rocky, se cómo te sientes, pero las cosas no siempre son como las queremos…_

 _En ese momento, Rocky empieza a romper a llorar, los otros cachorros ya tienes algunas lágrimas en sus ojos…_

 _ZUMA: Rocky, yo…_

 _ROCKY: NO ES JUSTO! POR QUE TENGO QUE PERDER A MI NUEVO MEJOR AMIGO ASI DE REPENTE! ME SALVO LA VIDA! Y SIMPLEMENTE VOY A PERDERLO! NO ES JUSTO! NO QUIERO PERDER A MI NUEVO MEJOR AMIGO! NO QUIERO SER EGOISTA! PERO NO QUIERO PERDER A MI NUEVO MEJOR AMIGO! NO ES JUSTO!_

 _Zuma se acerca, y abraza a Rocky, también empieza a llorar…_

 _ZUMA: Rocky, la verdad, yo no quisiera irme, amigo, he disfrutado mucho con la compañía de todos ustedes, son los primero amigos que tengo, y tu Rocky, también te considero mi mejor amigo, pero tengo a mis dueños, y tengo mis responsabilidades, y no puedo simplemente dejarlas…_

 _SCOTT: Zuma, nosotros al contrario, pensamos que si puedes…_

 _Zuma voltea a verlo sorprendido…_

 _ZUMA: Arf!? Que quieres decir!?_

 _CAPITAN SMITH: Zuma, te hemos estado observando estos dos días, y tú has sido mucho más feliz aquí que desde que te adoptamos, no quisiéramos dejarte, pero necesitas cachorros de tu edad con quien divertirte, y no solo responsabilidades, eso no es sano, trabajo sin diversión, no es recomendable, y hemos visto que aquí has sido muy feliz, nosotros te queremos, y solo queremos lo mejor para ti._

 _SCOTT: Es por eso, que nos gustaría preguntarte Ryder, si podrías considerar adoptar a Zuma, el podría ser una gran adición a tu equipo de cachorros, como ya habrás notado, está entrenado en rescate submarino._

 _RYDER: Claro que estaría dispuesto! Eso siempre y cuando él así lo quiera!_

 _ZUMA: Yo- yo…_

 _ROCKY: Si! Por favor quédate con nosotros! Te prometo que no te arrepentirás!_

 _Zuma se queda pensando por un momento, y después de un minuto, por fin habla…_

 _ZUMA: Me quedare! Pero con una condición…_

 _Todos lo voltean a ver expectantes…_

 _ROCKY: Que condición…_

 _ZUMA: Mi condición es, que a pesar de tu miedo al agua, te esfuerces un poco por aprender a nadar, solo por cualquier caso de emergencia, solo esa condición pido…_

 _Los cachorros y Ryder se quedan boquiabiertos por la solicitud de Zuma, Rocky nadar por voluntad propia?_

 _ROCKY: Lo hare._

 _TODOS: QUE!?_

 _ROCKY: Dije que lo hare, pero solo para casos de emergencia, si no es necesario, no entrare al agua!_

 _ZUMA: Bien, entonces, ME QUEDO!_

 _Los cachorros y Ryder abrazan a Zuma, después de ese abrazo, Zuma voltea a ver a sus ahora ex dueños…_

 _ZUMA: capitán, Scott, yo…_

 _SCOTT: No te preocupes Zuma, estamos muy contentos por ti, sabemos que vas a ser muy feliz!_

 _CAPITAN SMITH: Y además, te visitaremos, y cuando lo hagamos, queremos verte tanto o más feliz que como te hemos visto en los últimos días._

 _ZUMA: Gracias, entonces, nos veremos pronto!_

 _El capitán y Scott se retiran al barco, sabiendo que Zuma está en muy buenas manos, mientras Zuma se voltea a ver a Ryder y los cachorros._

 _RYDER: Bienvenido a la familia Zuma! Cachorros, denle la bienvenida al nuevo miembro de la patrulla!_

 _TODOS LOS CACHORROS: AUUUUU!_

 _FIN DE LA REMEMBRANZA DE ZUMA:_

KAISER: Es una gran historia! Arf! Si que son una familia!

ZUMA: Si, y yo los considero a todos mis hermanos.

KAISER: Espera Zuma, creo que encontré algo…

Los dos están frente al puerto, en la calle que se encuentra entre la alcaldía y la tienda del Señor Porter.

KAISER: Marshall está cerca, pero no logro ubicar en donde…

ZUMA: Vamos a separarnos y buscarlo, si alguien lo encuentra, aullara por ayuda.

KAISER: Me parece bien.

Los dos cachorros se separan, Káiser está buscando en el jardín de la Alcaldía, cerca se unas bancas.

KAISER: Vamos Marshall, donde estas…

¿!?: Buscando a alguien pequeño?

Káiser da un salto y voltea hacia donde escucho la voz.

KAISER: ARF!? Quien está allí?

Káiser entonces ve a un adulto mayor, sentado en una banca, vestido con pantalón azul, y una playera color rojo, con una gran barba blanca y botas negras.

KAISER: Señor, no cree que es muy tarde para dar un paseo?

¿!?: En realidad, no, de hecho estoy de vacaciones, aunque las suspendí brevemente, pues tenía que entregarle a un pequeño cliente algo muy importante para él, por cierto. Mi nombre es Nicolás, y tú eres…

KAISER: Mi nombre es Káiser, disculpe si fui agresivo, es que últimamente he tenido la suerte de ser asustado fácilmente.

NICOLAS: No hay problema, entonces, estás buscando a un amigo?

KAISER: bueno… si, si estoy buscando a un amigo.

NICOLAS: Bien, te garantizo que encontraras a Marshall muy pronto…

KAISER: Espere un momento! Como supo….!

NICOLAS: De hecho, imagine que sería el, Marshall y su familia me ayudaron hace poco. Lo vi pasar hacia el muelle, parecía estar..,

KAISER: Dormido! Bien gracias!, iré a buscarlo!

NICOLAS: Suerte Káiser, yo también me retiro, pues debo volver a casa.

Káiser llego al muelle y se dio cuenta de que Marshall estaba a bordo de un barco.

KAISER: Bien! Lo encontré! Debo llamar a Zuma, AUUUUUUUUUUU!

En poco tiempo, apareció Zuma.

ZUMA: Bien amigo! Donde esta?

KAISER: Esta en… no puede ser!

Káiser le estaba señalando a Zuma donde estaba Marshall, cuando vieron los dos que estaba avanzando el barco, y Marshall estaba caminando en la orilla de la popa,

KAISER: Y ahora que hacemos!?

ZUMA: Iremos por él, súbete en esa tabla! Y déjame a mí el resto!

Káiser se sube en una tabla de surf que estaba en la orilla, y Zuma entra al agua, se coloca atrás de la tabla y la agarra.

ZUMA: Sujétate bien Káiser, ARF! hélices!

El pup-pack de suma saca su motor, y ambos va tras Marshall, están cerca, incluso pueden ver que trae su uniforme.

KAISER: Incluso siendo sonámbulo, se puso su uniforme y su pup-pack?

ZUMA: Amigo! Te sorprenderías de todo lo que puede hacer Marshall como sonámbulo…

KAISER: Zuma! Mira!

Marshall resbalo y estaba cayendo del barco…

ZUMA: ARF! Salvavidas!

Del pup-pack de Zuma, sale un salvavidas, a tiempo de recibir a Marshall en el.

MARSHALL: (Bostezo) Que curioso, estaba soñando estaba… en el agua? Como llegue aquí!

ZUMA: Caminaste dormido Marshall… Otra vez.

Káiser acerco el salvavidas y lo sujeto para que Zuma los pueda regresar a la playa.

KAISER: Te hemos estado siguiendo toda la madrugada, valla que eres rápido!

MARSHALL: Lo siento cachorros! No pude evitarlo. (Marshall se veía muy apenado)

ZUMA: No te preocupes, lo importante es que estas bien.

KAISER: Es cierto, y ahora que estas bien, podemos regresar y dormir, de verdad dormir! Ha sido un noche agotadora!

Unos minutos más tarde, están de regreso en el cuartel cachorro, están por entrar para dormir, hasta que Marshall centra en algo su atención.

MARSHALL: káiser, que es lo que está en tu plato? Tiene tu olor…

KAISER: Que yo sepa, no debería haber nada.

Los tres se acercan a ver que es, y en ese momento los ojos de Káiser se abren por completo, y obtiene algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

ZUMA: Amigo, que tienes?

MARSHALL: Káiser?

KAISER: Es mi huesito chillón! Pensé que nunca volvería a verlo!

MARSHALL: Es raro…

ZUMA: No amigo, es mágico!

Káiser empieza a pensar en el Señor que encontró en el parque, en Nicolás, acaso podría ser… está seguro de que si era, no hay otra explicación.

KAISER: Tenias razón Zuma, la magia si existe! Y mi juguete es prueba de ello!

Los tres entran al puesto de observación, y se acomodan para dormir, (dejando a Marshall en medio de los dos, para que no vuelva a caminar dormido, o por lo menos, para poder detenerlo).

Unas tres horas más tarde, Chase empieza su rutina de despertar a los cachorros.

CHASE: ARF! MEGAFONO!

CHASE: BUENOS DIAS CACHORROS! YA ….

MARSHALL: ARF! CAÑON DE AGUA!

Marshall en ese momento dispara un gran chorro de agua doble sobre Chase, el cual se ve empapado y sorprendido!

CHASE: MARSHALL! Y ESE BAÑO POR QUE…?

MARSHALL: Lo siento Chase! Pero créeme cuando te digo que tres de nosotros necesitamos dormir por esta vez! Arf! Arf! Guardar cañón!

Y vuelve a entrar a dormir con Zuma y Káiser, dejando confundido a Chase.


	8. Chapter 8 CONOCIENDONOS MEJOR, ES HORA D

**CAPITULO 8: CONOCIENDONOS MEJOR, ES HORA DE VOLAR!**

Después de haber dormido lo suficiente, y haberse recuperado de la experiencia que tuvieron por la madrugada, ya los cachorros han despertado, y están tomando su desayuno, mientras le han explicado a Ryder lo ocurrido…

RYDER: Muy bien cachorros, fue toda una experiencia, pero recuerden que siempre que lo necesiten deben pedir ayuda.

ZUMA: Si Ryder! Lo entendemos amigo!

RYDER: Bien, pasando a otro tema, Káiser, iremos con Katie para que te haga un seguimiento de tus heridas.

KAISER: Si Ryder, gracias.

RYDER: Chase y Skye, necesito que vengan también, después de la revisión de Káiser, iremos a la Montaña de Jake para ayudarlo con la nueva pista de patinaje en hielo que preparan en el lago, así que ambos preparen sus vehículos y sus pup-packs, Chase, tu pup-pack de policía es la indicada para la ocasión.

RUBBLE: Oh, valla! A mí me gustaría poder ir i deslizarme un poco…

RYDER: No te preocupes Rubble, hoy solo vamos a ayudar a Jake y a Everest, ya iremos en otro momento a divertirnos todos! (le dijo sonriendo).

KAISER: (Valla, esa montaña de Jake, parece ser un lugar divertido, pues al parecer todos quieren ir, me pregunto, cómo será?).

Unos minutos más tarde, en el local de Katie…

KATIE: Muy bien, te ves mejor Káiser, ya voy a retirar la venda de tu pata delantera izquierda.

Al retirarla, Káiser observa su pata, y la siente más libre y sana…

KAISER: Arf! Arf! Gracias Katie!

KATIE: No hay por qué, sigue las indicaciones y estarás reestablecido muy pronto!

RYDER: Es bueno escuchar eso, y la venda de la pata delantera derecha y su yeso…?

KATIE: Aun debe conservarlos, en cuanto pueda retirar los puntos de su pata, la venda se ira, mientras, debe tenerla protegida. Recomiendo que siga ejercitándose para que tenga mayor fuerza y salud.

SKYE: Arf! Qué bien! Son buenas noticias!

CHASE: Katie, es posible que Káiser nos pueda acompañar a la montaña de Jake?

Ante la pregunta de Chase, Káiser se muestra curioso, pensó que solo lo acompañarían a su revisión, y quizá el regresaría al centro de observación con los demás cachorros, pero ir a la montaña de Jake era una nueva opción que no había considerado…

KATIE: Claro que puede ir, el aire fresco del lugar le sentaría bien.

KAISER: Katie, yo… estoy muy agradecido por toda tu atención…

KATIE: Esta bien, no tienes por qué agradecer, es un placer para mí, solo sigue cuidándote y toma en cuenta mis indicaciones Káiser, por qué no sales con Skye un rato, para que te prepares para el paseo.

SKYE: Si, vamos afuera, te garantizo que te va a gustar la montaña.

Al salir, Katie se queda con Ryder y Chase…

KATIE: Y, que tal ha evolucionado Káiser en el centro de mando?

RYDER: Bien, se ha relacionado muy bien con los cachorros, incluso los ha ayudado en algunos casos, el piensa que no, pero tiene más habilidades ocultas de las que cree.

CHASE: Es verdad, pero aún me preocupan sus pesadillas…

KATIE: Pesadillas? Qué clase de pesadillas?

RYDER: No sabemos exactamente, pero ha despertado muy agitado, muy asustado, incluso, el mismo le confeso a Zuma que no podía dormir por temor a tener la misma pesadilla recurrente que lo ha estado persiguiendo.

KATIE: Hum, hay que apoyarlo y observarlo, la pesadilla puede ser una traducción de sus miedos, o quizás del evento traumático que ha pasado, espero que podamos lograr que la supere… pero no se preocupen, este paseo a la Montaña de Jake, y seguir considerándolo serán de gran ayuda. De cualquier manera, avísenme sobre cualquier cosa que necesiten.

Al salir, encuentran a Skye y Káiser esperándolos, listos para el paseo…

RYDER: Bien Cachorros, ahora, iremos a ayudar a Jake y a Everest. Listos?

CHASE: Listo Jefe Ryder! Chase está en el caso!

SKYE: Si! Este cachorro va a volar!... Káiser, porque no vienes conmigo en mi helicóptero? Sera divertido!

Káiser al oír la oferta, se queda estático, el pensar en subir al helicóptero y volar parece no haberle sentado bien… así que le responde a Skye, tratando de ocultar su temor…

KAISER: Gracias Skye, pero preferiría viajar con Chase en su patrulla y ver el paisaje y el camino alrededor, si no hay inconveniente…

CHASE: Claro que no, puedes venir conmigo!

Katie noto algo raro en esa respuesta, pero pensó que sería mejor observarlo después, detenidamente.

KATIE: Diviértanse! Cuidado!

Así inician el trayecto a la Montaña de Jake, mientras, van platicando en el camino…

CHASE: Te gustara la montaña, es muy agradable, divertido, y fresco!

KAISER: Parece un gran lugar…

CHASE: Si, y cuando conozcas a Jake y a Everest, te agradaran, ya veraz!

Káiser está pensando, en Bahía Aventura hay muchos lugares agradables, y todos sus habitantes son tan agradables, parece haber de todo…

CHASE: Káiser… realmente, por que no quisiste viajar en el helicóptero con Skye? Podrías haber disfrutado de un mejor paisaje.

Káiser trago saliva por la pregunta, no estaba realmente dispuesto a contestarla, al menos, no en este momento…

KAISER: No lo creo, realmente disfruto el ver el paisaje en movimiento a mí alrededor, quizá en otra ocasión…

Lo que Káiser no sabe aún, es que Chase, como cachorro de Policía, sabe cuándo alguien le está tratando de ocultar algo, él está preocupado por su negativa, solo ha visto esa reacción cuando Marshall a rechazado volar, cuando Rocky está cerca del agua, cuando Rubble está cerca de una araña, e incluso cuando el a tenido que ir al dentista, quiere apoyarlo, pero no quiere forzarlo a hablar, así que piensa esperar mientras planea como ayudar.

Pasados un rato, al fin llegan a la cabaña de Jake.

KAISER: Chase, dijiste que el lugar era fresco!?

Káiser estaba sorprendido, ya había escuchado comentarios sobre la montaña de Jake, pera la imagen real supero por mucho sus expectativas, el paisaje, las actividades, y clima…

CHASE: Bueno, era una manera de describir la montaña…

KAISER: Ok, oficialmente estoy sorprendido, sobretodo, porque la verdad, yo nunca había visto nieve…

¿!?: En serio? AUUUUUU! Te va a gustar! Es sensacional y divertida!

Káiser al oír esa conversación inesperada detrás de él, brinco de su lugar, cayendo en los brazos de Ryder.

KAISER: Arf! Arf! Gracias por la atrapada Ryder! (Lame dos veces su mejilla en agradecimiento).

RYDER: Ja! Ja! Ja!, cuando quieras Káiser! Veo que ya conociste a Everest!

EVEREST: Es un placer! Arf! Eres divertido!

RYDER: Y el joven a su lado es nuestro amigo Jake!

JAKE: Que tal amigo! Tú debes ser Káiser! Ya nos han hablado de ti!

EVEREST: Cosas muy buenas de hecho! Tu eres el héroe que salvo a Chase de Caer por el acantilado, no es así? Arf! Eres genial!

Káiser se estaba sonrojando ante esas palabras…

KAISER: Err, bueno… yo… no fue gran cosa, solo hice lo que creí correcto…

SKYE: No seas modesto, eso fue una gran acción.

CHASE: Si amigo, tuviste una reacción muy rápida.

KAISER: Gracias, pero cualquiera lo hubiera hecho…

RYDER: Ok, cachorros, vamos a empezar a trabajar. Káiser, nos ayudas?

KAISER: Arf! Por supuesto que sí!

RYDER: Muy bien, Chase, delimita el área de trabajo para la pista de patinaje con tus conos.

CHASE: Chase está en el caso!

RYDER: Everest! Utiliza tu quitanieves para limpiar el hielo, así quedara listo para los patinadores.

EVEREST: En el frio o la nieve, a este cachorro, nada lo detiene!

RYDER: Skye! Tú y Káiser limpiaran de ramas y hojas el área de la pista, tu puedes observar desde el aire para que no dejemos nada olvidado!

SKYE: Si! Este cachorro va a volar!

Káiser ya había escuchado sus frases de trabajo, pero ahora que él estaba ayudándolos, solo se encogió de hombros, él no tenía una frase, y de hecho, no sentía que debiese tenerla, aunque le gustaba ayudar, él no era parte del equipo…

RYDER: Jake y Yo delimitaremos el área con vallas y cercas. Chase, después de delimitar con sus conos ayudara a Skye y Káiser con la limpieza. Muy bien, Paw Patrol, entra en Acción!

Todos se dirigieron a cumplir sus tareas, Chase, comenzó a delimitar el área de trabajo con sus conos, Everest empezó a limpiar el hielo con su quitanieves, y Ryder y Jake comenzaron a trabajar en la cerca y la valla, mientras tanto, Káiser estaba recogiendo ramas y hojas y juntándolas en un rincón con la intención de que no estorbaran más, mientras Skye hacia lo mismo usando su Jet-pack, trasladando la basura fuera del área…

SKYE: ARF! ALAS!

KAISER: (Se nota que disfruta mucho volar…).

SKYE: Káiser, estas bien? Pareces distraído.

KAISER: Si, lo siento, es solo que te vi volar, y estaba pensando en lo bien que lo haces, tienes una gran habilidad.

SKYE: Gracias, ha practicado mucho desde que entre a la patrulla! Pero aun no respondes mi pregunta…

KAISER: Bueno, es que conforme los he conocido, he visto que tienen todos grandes habilidades, y no he podido evitar preguntarme… si yo podría tener alguna habilidad que me haga especial.

Skye lo observa, sonríe y le responde…

SKYE: Oh, Káiser, todos tenemos habilidades, pero no siempre las conocemos, yo no conocía las mías.

KAISER: En serio? No conocías tus habilidades? (Pregunto Káiser con cierto escepticismo).

SKYE: En serio! Las conocí de una manera, digamos, especial…

 _REMEMBRANZA DE SKYE:_

 _Skye vivía con sus padres, su madre se llama Light blue, su padre se llama Lightning, y su hermano mayor Blizzard, los cuatro pertenecían a la familia de una joven chica de 10 años de edad llamada Casidi, ella los quiere mucho y les da todo el afecto que puede a mas no poder, vivían en la ciudad de_ _Foggy Bottom, y están por salir, en cuanto lleguen a casa Casidi y dos perritos…_

 _LIGHT BLUE: Buenos días dormilona, ya es hora de despertar…_

 _En una cama de cachorro se ve despabilándose a una pequeña perrita…._

 _SKYE: (Bostezando), buenos días mamá…_

 _LIGTH BLUE: Hija, ya dormiste suficiente, tenemos que prepararnos, recuerda que acompañaremos a Casidi a visitar a su amiga en Bahía Aventura, y ni siquiera has desayunado…_

 _Skye se levanta aun somnolienta y se dirige a su plato para comer algo, después de ello, su madre empieza a conversar con ella…_

 _LIGTH BLUE: No estas emocionada por la nueva mudanza hija?_

 _Skye está pensando, hace unos días Casidi les informo que su papa obtuvo una buena oportunidad de trabajo en Paris, la Ciudad Luz, y se mudaran a ella, pero no parece estar muy emocionada con ello…_

 _SKYE: Si mamá, un poco, es solo… estaba pensando… que quizá, podría haber algo mas, algo que pudiese hacer… y no solo ser un cachorro de compañía…_

 _LIGTH BLUE: Hija, es que acaso no te gusta ser cachorra de Casidi?_

 _SKYE: Claro que sí! Yo la adoro! Pero me gustaría pensar que puedo ser parte de algo más…_

 _LIGTH BLUE: Bien hija, puede ser que sí, recuerda que nuestro futuro no está escrito, y la vida da muchas sorpresas, sea cual sea tu deseo, siempre debes esforzarte en dar lo mejor de ti misma._

 _Skye le sonríe agradecida, aunque no la emociona el cambio de domicilio, está contenta porque sabe que puede ser alguien en el futuro, solo debe esperar y esforzarse. En ese momento, se abre la puerta, y se ven entrar tres figuras, la primera es Casidi, tiene 10 años, pelo ondulado color rojo y piel blanca, tras ella viene el padre de Skye, Lightning, y su hermano mayor Blizzard…_

 _CASIDI: Listos para salir amigos?_

 _LIGTH BLUE: Si, ya estamos listos, solo los estábamos esperando._

 _BLIZZARD: Estoy muy emocionado por este paseo, tu no "pequeña nube"._

 _Skye voltea a ver a su hermano, aunque lo quiere mucho, no le agrada que la llame de esa forma…_

 _SKYE: Si, lo estoy… porque me sigues llamando así?_

 _BLIZZARD: Algún día te lo diré "pequeña nube"._

 _LIGHTNING: Cachorros! No discutan, ya debemos irnos._

 _LIGTH BLUE: Hagan caso a su padre chicos._

 _Los dos cachorros se voltean a ver, y se sientan frente a ellos._

 _SKYE Y BLIZZARD: Si papá! Si mamá!_

 _Casidi solo sonríe frente a ellos…_

 _CASIDI: Muy bien, es hora de irnos a la estación del tren, les va a agradar mucho mi amiga Katie, y cuando lleguemos a Bahía Aventura, les tengo otra sorpresa esperando._

 _Después de una hora de viaje en tren llegan al fin a Bahía Aventura, mientras van caminando con rumbo al local de Katie, Skye observa de un lado al otro, viendo la playa, la alcaldía, el puesto de limonada,…_

 _CASIDI: Sucede algo Skye?_

 _SKYE: No Casidi, pero mientras más observo esta ciudad, no puedo evitar que me guste más…_

 _CASIDI: Es una lugar muy bonito, diferente a nuestro hogar, y diferente a nuestro futuro nuevo hogar…_

 _Skye no puede evitar que su expresión se vea seria, Casidi lo nota, será posible que su cachorra más pequeña no este feliz con la mudanza?_

 _KATIE: CASIDI! Que alegría verte!_

 _Katie estaba afuera de su local limpiando sus cristales junto con Cally, al verse, ambas chicas se dan un abrazo de alegría._

 _CASIDI: Amiga! Veo que estas ocupada, no te interrumpimos?_

 _KATIE: Claro que no! De hecho ya estaba por cerrar, llegas justo a tiempo para que vallamos a…_

 _Casidi de hace una seña a Katie para que no siga hablando, sus cuatro perritos se quedan expectantes…_

 _CASIDI: Es una sorpresa para ellos…_

 _KATIE: (Sonriendo) Ok, lo entiendo! Y como ha estado, Light blue, que gran porte tienes!_

 _LIGTH BLUE: (Sonrojándose) Muchas gracias Katie, eres muy amable._

 _KATIE: Lightning, te vez impresionante!_

 _LIGTHNING: Gracias Katie, trato de mantenerme en forma!_

 _KATIE: Y Blizzard, has crecido mucho! Has logrado mejores escondites?_

 _BLIZZARD: Arf! No solo mejores escondites, mi tiempo record de carrera a mejorado!_

 _KATIE: Y tú, pequeña, debes ser Skye! Eres muy linda!_

 _SKYE: Muchas gracias, encantada de conocerte…_

 _En ese momento, se oyen unas sirenas, todos voltean, y ven pasar a dos cachorros en dos transportes y a un niño en una cuatrimoto, con rumbo hacia la estación del tren al parecer, Skye es la más curiosa ante esa imagen…_

 _CASIDI: Al parecer, Ryder y la patrulla no van a poder ir…_

 _KATIE: No te preocupes, el me llamo y me aviso que nos veríamos allí, ellos van a ayudar en la instalación es este momento._

 _CASIDI: Ok, que tal si nos ponemos en marcha? Creo que ya debemos darles su sorpresa…_

 _KATIE: Me parece buena idea, no hay porque tenerlos más tiempo a la expectativa!_

 _En ese momento, se ponen en camino a "la sorpresa", mientras están caminando, Skye se está preguntando quienes eran los cachorros y el niño que vio momentos antes, le pareció ver a un dálmata como bombero, y a un pastor alemán con uniforme de policía, se preguntaba si sería una señal de que si puede haber algo más para un cachorro…_

 _KATIE: Y… Cuando se van a Paris?_

 _CASIDI: En un semana…_

 _KATIE: Valla. Muy pronto…_

 _CASIDI: Si, lo se… Pero descuida! Seguiremos en contacto! Y también te puedo decir que vendremos de visita._

 _KATIE: Miren! Ya hemos llegado._

 _Toda la familia de Skye se queda asombrada, la sorpresa era ni más ni menos que…_

 _CASIDI: El circo de Raymundo!_

 _Todos se muestran muy emocionados! El espectáculo de Circo de Raymundo es uno de los mejores, sobre todo la actuación de las elefantas Juni y Eli. En ese momento se acerca a ellos un joven conocido…_

 _RYDER: Hola Casidi! Te esperábamos!_

 _Junto a él vienen sus dos cachorros, Marshall y Chase._

 _CASIDI: Ryder! Hola! Pensé que tardarías más, y veo que han crecido Marshall y Chase, como están cachorros?_

 _MARSHALL: Arf! Muy bien! Gracias Casidi!_

 _CHASE: Lo mismo digo! Y vemos que trajeron a toda la familia!_

 _LIGTHNING: Chicos! Se ve que han entrenado mucho!_

 _CHASE: Nos esforzamos para dar lo mejor de nosotros!_

 _MARSHALL: Si! Aunque Ryder dice que aún faltan más miembros para la patrulla!_

 _KATIE: Que les parece si ya tomamos nuestros lugares para ver la función?_

 _RYDER: Estoy de acuerdo, vamos._

 _Todos comienzan a caminar, sin notar que uno de los cachorros de Casidi está corriendo hacia un lado de la carpa, solo su hermana lo nota y lo sigue._

 _SKYE: BLIZZARD! Regresa! Debemos estar juntos para la función!_

 _BLIZZARD: Vamos pequeña nube! Solo quiero ver un poco antes de la función!_

 _SKYE: Blizzard! Regresa!_

 _Blizzard en ese momento se cuela por un lado de la carpa, observando todo lo que hay, los payasos, el trapecio, la práctica de ELI la elefantita, y sigue caminando hasta la pista central del circo, es seguido por su hermana, la cual sigue tratando de hacerlo regresar._

 _SKYE: Blizzard! Por favor! Ya debemos regresar con Casidi y tomar nuestros asientos para la función!_

 _BLIZZARD: Mi pequeña nuble, solo un poco más de diversión, mira esa tabla…_

 _Blizzard se acerca a la tabla, esta se encuentra acomodada sobre una base a modo de un sube y baja, se para sobre ella, pero en ese momento…_

 _SKYE: BLIZZARD! HERMANO!_

 _BLIZZARD: SKYE! AAAAAAH!_

 _En el momento que se paró sobre la tabla, mientras Eli estaba practicando, puso un pata justo sobre el otro extremo, lanzado al cachorro por el aire, al volar, el cachorro quedo colgando en el cable tensado de equilibrismo, sujetándose con sus dos patas delanteras, aterrado por la altura…_

 _BLIZZARD: S- SKYE! A- AYUDAME! POR FAVOR! AYUDAME!_

 _SKYE: (O mi dios! Ahora que hago!?)._

 _Mientras en las gradas…_

 _KATTIE: Estos son muy buenos lugares, no creen?_

 _CASIDI: Ya lo creo! Tenemos una muy buena vista de la pista central!_

 _RYDER: Correcto! Y no nos perderemos nada de la acción…_

 _CHASE: Ryder, Señor, ya empezó la función?_

 _Ryder voltea a ver a Chase extrañado por la pregunta…_

 _RYDER: Aun no Chase, se supone que faltan unos minutos…_

 _MARSHALL: Pero Ryder, parece que empezó el espectáculo de equilibrismo…_

 _RYDER: Equilibrismo? Al principio y a oscuras?_

 _En ese momento Ryder escucha que alguien lo llama desde la pista…_

 _RAYMUNDO: Ryder! Tenemos un problema! Ay!_

 _Raymundo les señala hacia el cable, y es cuando ven al cachorro colgando…_

 _CASIDI: BLIZZARD!_

 _LIGTHNING: Como llego a ese lugar!_

 _LIGTH BLUE: MI HIJO! BLIZARD!..._

 _Katie abraza a Ligth Blue para tranquilizarla…_

 _CASIDI: Ryder?_

 _RYDER: Tranquila Casidi. MARSHALL! Vamos a necesitar tu camión y la escalera, CHASE! Necesitaremos tu red por si llega a caer…_

 _LIGTHNING: SKYE!_

 _RYDER: Que!?..._

 _Lo que vio Ligthning fue a su hija, Skye, que había saltado del trampolín de los payasos y luego reboto en la red de seguridad, para lograr caer con gran habilidad en el cable tensado de equilibrismo…_

 _SKYE: Bien! Lo logre! Si mis padres y Casidi me han visto hacer esto, seguramente me mataran! Pero necesito ayudar a Blizzard!_

 _Con mucho cuidado, Skye empezó a caminar sobre el cable hacia su hermano, ante la mirada atónica de su familia y amigos y la sorpresa del público y Raymundo, la habilidad y equilibrio de Skye no tiene igual…_

 _RYDER: Sorprendente! No sabía que Skye podía hacer esto con tanta habilidad!_

 _CASIDI: Nosotros tampoco…_

 _Skye llega al punto donde se encuentra su hermano…_

 _SKYE: Blizzard, voy a ayudare a subir al cable…_

 _BLIZZARD: No- no puedo- hacerlo, voy a- a caer!_

 _SKYE: NO! NO VAS A CAER! Solo tranquilízate, respira muy hondo, cálmate…_

 _Blizzard hace lo que su hermana le pide, respira profundo, y se calma._

 _SKYE: bien, mientras sostengo tus patas delanteras, sube una por una, poco a poco tus patas traseras al cable, no trates de pararte en él, solo sujétalo con las cuatro patas…_

 _Blizzard se centra en las palabras de su hermana menor, esforzándose, sube primero la pata trasera izquierda, después la pata trasera derecha, y logra sujetarse al cable con sus cuatro patas…_

 _SKYE: bien, ahora lo más fácil, vas a avanzar sujetando el cable hacia la plataforma, no tengas miedo, yo voy contigo…_

 _Los dos cachorros empiezan a moverse hacia la plataforma, no lo han notado, pero no hay ningún ruido a su alrededor, todo el público está en completo silencio, a la expectativa, después de unos cinco minutos, los cuales les parecieron eternos a ambos, logran llegar a la plataforma a salvo._

 _BLIZZARD: Skye, yo lo siento…_

 _Skye en ese momento le da un fuerte abrazo a su hermano, Blizzard en ese momento empieza a sollozar…_

 _SKYE: Blizzard, nunca, nunca más nos vuelvas a dar un susto como este!_

 _En ese momento, el público estalla en aplausos y vítores a los dos cachorros, el júbilo se siente en toda la carpa…_

 _SKYE: Creo que debemos regresar con Casidi y los demás…_

 _BLIZZARD: Creo que tienes razón, solo espero que el regaño que me darán por esto no sea muy duro…_

 _Al llegar con su familia y amigos estos ya los estaban esperando…_

 _BLIZZARD: Casidi, Mamá, Papá, yo… yo siento mucho haberlos hecho pasar por esto…_

 _Todos lo abrazan, comienza a hablarle…_

 _CASIDI: Que bueno que estas bien, nos preocupaste…_

 _LIGTH BLUE: hijo! No debiste ser tan imprudente! Pero agradezco que estés sano y salvo!_

 _LIGTHNING: Blizzard! Esta vez no habrá castigo, con la experiencia que tuviste creo que fue suficiente… pero… como vuelvas a hacer algo así…_

 _Blizzard agacha sus orejas a lo dicho por su padre, comprende perfectamente la idea…_

 _LIGTHNING: Y Skye…_

 _SKYE: Si Papá…_

 _LIGTHNING: Todos estamos muy orgullosos de ti!_

 _Skye se muestra confundida…_

 _SKYE: No- no están enojados conmigo!?_

 _LIGTHNING: Al contrario! Fuiste valiente, hábil, y nunca dejaste solo a tu hermano._

 _RYDER: Si, te veías, tan segura y natural… bien, disfrutemos de la función!_

 _Después de unas horas de diversión, al terminar el espectáculo, todo el grupo de amigos está en la estación del tren…_

 _KATTIE: Que bueno que pudieron venir antes de la mudanza, espero que les valla muy bien en Paris!_

 _CASIDI: Descuiden, que seguiremos en contacto, y los vendremos a visitar pronto._

 _Skye está observando hacia la playa y al atardecer…_

 _MARSHALL: Te encuentras bien Skye?_

 _SKYE: Si, solo veía el atardecer, realmente es muy lindo este lugar…_

 _RYDER: Bueno, si te gusta Bahía Aventura, no podrías considerar vivir aquí?_

 _Skye, voltea a ver a Ryder sorprendida, pero con una nueva luz en sus ojos…_

 _RYDER: Como ya sabes, estamos armando nuestro equipo de rescate, los paw patrol, en este momento solo somos Chase, Marshall y Yo, pero creo que tienes gran potencial para rescate aéreo, y te puedo prometer que aquí serias feliz, eso si tu familia y tu están de acuerdo…_

 _A Skye realmente le gusta la idea…_

 _SKYE: A mi si me gustaría! Pero no se…_

 _CASIDI: Skye, si ese es tu deseo, entonces debes hacerlo! Yo confío con mi vida en Ryder, y se que él te cuidaría muy bien._

 _SKYE: Papá? Mamá?..._

 _LIGTHNING: tu Madre y yo estamos también de acuerdo, si es lo que quieres, debes hacerlo!_

 _LIGTH BLUE: Skye, solo queremos verte feliz, y si tu felicidad está aquí, adelante!_

 _CASIDI: Entonces está decidido! Skye se quedara a partir de hoy! Ryder, Katie, les encargo mucho velar por ella y su felicidad!_

 _RYDER Y KATTIE: Claro que sí!_

 _De inmediato Casidi, Ligthning y Ligth Blue abrazan efusivamente a Skye._

 _CASIDI: Como dije antes, los visitaremos pronto, y seguiremos en contacto!_

 _SKYE: Gracias a todos!_

 _Pero en ese momento, solo un cachorro no ha dicho nada, es por eso que Skye se acerca a el…_

 _SKYE: Blizzard, no quieres que me quede?_

 _BLIZZARD: La verdad, no me gusta la idea, eres mi hermana, y esto me toma por sorpresa…_

 _Skye se muestra algo triste, está pensando que quizá no debería quedarse…_

 _BLIZZARD: No me malinterprete, puede no gustarme la idea, pero creo que debes quedarte y ser feliz…_

 _SKYE: Blizzard…_

 _BLIZZARD: Quieres que te diga porque te llamo "pequeña nube"?_

 _SKYE: Por qué?_

 _BLIZZARD: Porque aunque puedes ser pequeña, eres libre como una nube, ligera como ella y apacible como una nube, siempre apareces en el lugar indicado, como una nube, el cielo es el límite del potencial de una nube, y así como una nube, tú siempre estarás en lo más alto para mí, como una nube, mi "pequeña nube"._

 _Las palabra de su hermano han conmovido a Skye, ella pensaba que la llamaba así como una burla entre hermanos, nunca se imaginó que el significado fuera tan importante para su hermano, simplemente comenzó a llorar y abraso y beso a su hermano!_

 _SKYE: Blizzard! Te quiero! Te voy a extrañar!_

 _BLIZZARD: Arf! Y yo también te quiero, y te voy a extrañar, pero como dijo Casidi, seguiremos en contacto y te visitaremos!_

 _Y así, Casidi, Ligthning, Ligth blue y Blizzard, abordan el tren y se despiden a largo del camino de Skye y de su nueva familia, los Paw Patrol!_

 _FIN DE LA REMEMBRANZA DE SKYE:_

KAISER: En el circo!? Y salvando a tu hermano mayor!?

SKYE: Arf! Si, como te dije, a veces nuestras habilidades están frente a nosotros, y no nos damos cuenta.

EVEREST: Cachorros! Creo que ya terminamos!

La nueva pista de hielo se ve limpia, libre de ramas y basura y lisa. Realmente el esfuerzo de todos rindió frutos. En ese momento se acercó la Alcaldesa Goodway, que acababa de llegar a verificar el trabajo.

ALCALDESA GOODWAY: Maravillosa! La pista de hielo se ve grandiosa, será una gran atracción en la montaña, verdad mí querida Chickaletta?

Chickaletta cacarea dentro del bolso de mano de la Alcaldesa, mientras come una mazorca de maíz.

JAKE: Cierto, a toda la gente le gustara!

Káiser está sonriendo ante el gusto que ha despertado la pista, pero de repente, olfateo algo…

KAISER: Cachorros, algo no está bien aquí…

SKYE: A que te refieres?

KAISER: He olfateado algo, pero no logro identificar que es… esta hacia la esquina de la pista…

CHASE: Déjame olfatear.

Chase empieza a seguir el olor, seguido de Káiser, Skye y Everest, y encuentran…

CHASE: Es una madriguera! Qué bueno que te diste cuenta a tiempo Káiser! Ahora podemos defenderla de la pista para que no molesten a sus inquilinos…

EVEREST: Quien vive en ella?

CHASE: Veamos, esta algo oscuro, parece que vive una familia de…

En ese instante, se ve salir una nube olorosa de la madriguera, directamente a Chase…

CHASE: (Tosiendo) EUHG! ZORRILLOS!

Los otros tres cachorros dan unos pasos atrás, con una cierta sonrisa en sus caras! Mientras Skye enciende su comunicador…

SKYE: Ryder, Káiser y Chase encontraron una madriguera en una de las esquinas de la pista…

RYDER: Bien hecho Skye! Jake se encargara de trasladar a sus inquilinos a un lugar más tranquilo, habrá que averiguar quién la habita…

SKYE: Ryder, Chase ya lo averiguo de primera mano… solo digamos, que el va a necesitar un buen baño en jugo de tomate….

RYDER: Zorrillos?

SKYE: (Riendo entre dientes) Si Ryder, zorrillos…

RYDER: Bien cachorros, regresen, volveremos a casa, y bañaremos a Chase.

Después de unas horas, ya en el puesto de observación, los cachorros ya han cenado y se preparan para dormir… Ryder está terminando de hablar con Skye…

RYDER: Así que fue Káiser el que se dio cuenta de la madriguera…

SKYE: Si, pero no pudimos identificar de quien era a tiempo.

RYDER: No te preocupes, era inevitable, buenas noches Skye, que descanses…

SKYE: Arf! Buenas noches Ryder...

Ryder se dirige en este momento con…

RYDER: Rocky?

Rocky esta somnoliento, pero se levanta a atender a su dueño…

ROCKY: Si Ryder?

RYDER: Quiero que mañana me empieces a ayudar a trabajar en un pequeño nuevo proyecto que tengo…

Dentro del puesto de observación, Káiser está preparándose para dormir, junto con su huesito chillón, cuando entra el cachorro que le hará compañía esta noche…

CHASE: Tres baños de jugo de tomate! Y siento que el olor no se va!

KAISER: Tranquilo Chase, deberías verlo por el lado amable…

Chase voltea a ver a Káiser…

CHASE: Cual puede ser el lado amable en esto?

Káiser lo voltea a ver sonriendo…

KAISER: Que no me paso a mi…

Chase sonríe con la respuesta, no la esperaba…

CHASE: Muy gracioso comediante! En fin, es hora de dormir, buenas noches Káiser.

KAISER: buenas noches Chase.

Ambos cachorros ya están con sus ojos cerrados…

KAISER: Que sueñes con los zorrillitos!

CHASE: Si, gracias….. Hey!...

 **Que tal! Hola! espero que les este gustando la historia! este es mi primer fic, y espero estarlo haciendo bien, si tienen comentarios y sugerencias, adelante. les puedo decir que en este momento vamos a la mitad del camino, y falta lo mejor!**


	9. CAPITULO 9: CONOCIENDONOS MEJOR, EL VERD

**CAPITULO 9: CONOCIENDONOS MEJOR, EL VERDE SIGNIFICA, ADELANTE!**

Un nuevo día inicia en bahía Aventura, el sol sale, el clima es limpio, y un cachorro ya se ha despertado, y va a iniciar su rutina de un modo algo diferente…

CHASE: Arf! Megáfono!

Se acerca sigilosamente, y de pronto…

CHASE: (Usando su megáfono) BUENOS DIAS KAISER! ES UNA MAÑANA AGRADABLE! DESPIERTA!

Káiser se despierta de un sobresalto, dando un brinco en donde estaba…

KAISER: Arf! Que? Quien? Como?...

Después de su brinco, cae encima de Chase…

CHASE: Oh-oh! Uf!

KAISER: Que paso? A si… Chase!

Chase voltea a verlo, desde debajo de él, sonriendo…

CHASE: Je, je, je, solo quería despertarte con una broma, aunque, creo que me salió contraproducente.

KAISER: Ja, ja! Bueno, creo que después de todo, lograste tu objetivo, ya desperté!

Ambo cachorros comienzan a reír, después de un momento…

CHASE: Káiser…

KAISER: Si Chase?

CHASE: Podrías bajarte de encima de mí?

KAISER: Ups! Lo siento!

Ambos salen al patio, ahora es el turno de los otros cachorros de despertar…

CHASE: BUENOS DIAS CACHORROS! ES UNA LINDA MAÑANA! DESPIERTEN!

Uno a uno, los cachorros comienzan a despertar, con sus características reacciones por el servicio de despertador de Chase…

SKYE: Buenos días! Que linda mañana!

ZUMA: (Bostezando) Amigo! Solo cinco minutos más!

MARSHALL: AAAAAh!

Marshall había salido de su casa de cachorro, pero al salir, resbalo con la cuerda de saltar y cayó frente a los demás…

MARSHALL: buenos días cachorros! Estoy bien!

ROCKY: Chase! Por una vez! No puedes dejar de despertarnos con el megáfono?

CHASE: Lo siento Rocky, pero sabes que es mi deber despertarlos a todos!

KAISER: Bueno, me parece que no has logrado cumplir con ese deber…

Chase voltea a ver a donde estaba señalándole Káiser, y todos se dan cuenta de que un cachorro aún sigue en el país de los sueño…

KAISER: Rubble, despierta…

RUBBLE: (Bostezando) Pero, aun no amanece…

CHASE: Rubble… tu antifaz…

RUBBLE: Oh! Ya amaneció! Entonces, podemos desayunar?

Todos se empiezan a reír, en ese momento, Rocky se va caminando hacia el taller de Ryder, al llegar, se encuentra con él, está en su mesa de trabajo…

ROCKY: Buenos días Ryder, estoy listo para ayudarte con tu proyecto.

RYDER: Buenos días Rocky, despertaste temprano!

ROCKY: Con Chase, imposible no hacerlo!

RYDER: Ja, ja, ja. Bien, creo que primero les daré de desayunar, después, tu yo comenzaremos, ya tengo algo de material aquí…

ROCKY: En que vamos a trabajar?

RYDER: Bien Rocky, es una sorpresa, pero no quiero que le digas a nadie, este será nuestro secreto por el momento, es una…

En ese momento es interrumpido por su teléfono, alguien lo está llamando…

RYDER: Permíteme Rocky. Aquí Ryder!

GRANJERA YUMI: Buenos días Ryder, lamento molestarte tan temprano, pero necesito su ayuda.

RYDER: Que sucede?

GRANJERA YUMI: En realidad, son dos problemas, es primero, la polea que uso para subir las pacas de heno en la parte alta del granero no está funcionando, parece atorada, el segundo, necesito ayuda para recolectar manzanas, son para un pedido especial de la Alcaldesa Goodway, lo haría yo sola, pero por la cantidad que quiere, y al necesitarlas hoy…

RYDER: No se preocupe, la ayudaremos, después de todo, no hay tarea muy grande ni cachorro muy pequeño! Iremos en seguida.

GRANJERA YUMI: Muchas gracias Ryder.

RYDER: Rocky, nuestro proyecto tendrá que esperar un poco…

ROCKY: No hay problema Ryder.

Mientras, los cachorros estaban preparándose para desayunar, tomando algunos bocadillos del dispensador.

RUBBLE: Prueba estos, Káiser, son bocadillos de pepperoni, muy ricos!

Káiser lo prueba, y le gusta mucho el sabor…

KAISER: Arf! Que rico! No había probado algo así!

SKYE: Entonces, come más! Ryder debe estar ocupado, así que creo que podemos desayunar esto!

RYDER: CACHORROS! AL CENTRO DE MANDO!

TODOS LOS CACHORROS: RYDER NOS NECESITA!

Todos se dirigen al elevador, excepto un cachorro…

CHASE: Káiser, ven con nosotros!

KAISER: No lo sé…

SKYE: Ven! Podrías ayudarnos!

RUBBLE: Y no tiene caso que te quedes solo aquí!

En ese momento ven acercarse a Rocky, y Marshall viene detrás de el…

MARSHALL: Cachorros, Ryder nos necesita!

En ese momento, Marshall resbala con un bocadillo de pepperoni, y mientras va resbalando, arrastra consigo a otros dos cachorros…

MARSHALL: CUIDADO! CACHORRO FUERA DE CONTROL!

ROCKY: Oh-oh!

KAISER: Ay no!

Los tres se deslizan y terminan estrellándose con los demás dentro del elevador…

MARSHALL: Entonces! Hice una chuza amigos?

Los cachorros se ríen al unísono, todos, mientras Káiser…

KAISER: Bien, supongo que también iré!

Todos los cachorros llegan con Ryder y toman sus lugares…

CHASE: Paw Patrol listos para la acción, Jefe Ryder!

RYDER: Gracias por venir, lamento interrumpir su desayuno cachorros, pero la granjera Yumi necesita nuestra ayuda! Tiene dos problemas, la polea se su granero parece estar descompuesta, por ese motivo no puede subir su heno a la parte alta, el segundo problema es que necesita ayuda para recolectar muchas manzanas para un pedido especial de la Alcaldesa Goodway.

RUBBLE: Es mucho trabajo para ella sola…

RYDER: Así es Rubble, por esa razón, voy a necesitar a… MARSHALL! Utilizaremos tu escalera para bajar las manzanas más rápidamente.

MARSHALL: Me pondré en Marcha!

RYDER: CHASE! Con tu red, y tu grúa transportaras las manzanas rápidamente con la Granjera Yumi para que prepare su entrega!

CHASE: Chase se hará cargo!

RYDER: ROCKY! Tú vas a usar tus herramientas y lo que necesites para reparar la polea!

ROCKY: Para no contaminar, hay que reutilizar!

RYDER: Por último, para esta misión me gustaría una ayuda adicional, KAISER!

Káiser se mostró sorprendido por esta solicitud, después de todo, él no es miembro de la patrulla…

KAISER: Yo? Pero no soy miembro…

RYDER: No importa, creo que puedes ayudar a Rocky con la reparación, mientras nosotros nos encargamos de las manzanas.

KAISER: Bueno, ok! Ayudare en lo que pueda!

RYDER: Muy bien, entonces viajaras con Rocky en su camión. Muy bien, Paw Patrol entra en acción!

La patrulla se pone en camino a la granja de Yumi, no toma mucho tiempo para que lleguen a su destino. Al llegar, ya los estaba esperando la granjera Yumi.

GRANJERA YUMI: Gracias por venir chicos!

RYDER: No hay problemas, comenzaremos a trabajar! Rocky y Káiser, comiencen a reparar la polea, mientras Marshall, Chase y yo comenzamos a recolectar las manzanas.

ROCKY: A la orden Ryder! El verde significa, adelante!

KAISER: Comenzaremos de inmediato!

Al alejarse ambos rumbo al granero, la granjera Yumi observa a Káiser…

GRANJERA YUMI: Quien es ese cachorro Ryder?

RYDER: Su nombre es Káiser, él es el cachorro que…

GRANJERA YUMI: El cachorro que salvo a Chase?

RYDER: Si, como lo supo?

GRANJERA YUMI: Alex ya me había contado lo sucedido hace poco.

RYDER: Creo que debí presentarlo…

GRANJERA YUMI: No te preocupes Ryder, creo que debo hacer algo especial, pero mientras, comenzamos?

Mientras, Rocky y Káiser llegan al granero…

ROCKY: Veamos, que puede ser lo que está mal…

Ambos se ponen a observar, buscando cualquier cosa rara, cuando de repente, Káiser parece haber visto algo…

KAISER: Rocky, creo que encontré el problema… mira allí arriba…

Rocky comienza a observar donde le indico Káiser, y descubre lo mismo que el vio…

ROCKY: Ok, eso no lo esperaba…

El problema en si no es tan grave, el cable de la polea esta atorado a un lado de la ventana del granero, de tal forma que hace un nudo y no puede moverse ni arriba ni abajo.

ROCKY: Bien, subiré y con mi pinza voy a desenredar el nudo, por favor Káiser, tu sostén aquí la cuerda, y no la sueltes hasta que te diga, para evitar que se enrede más mientras la soltamos.

KAISER: Arf! De acuerdo!

Rocky sube a desenredar el cable al segundo piso del granero…

ROCKY: Arf! Pinzas!

Comienza a desenredar el cable, mientras Káiser lo sujeta firme para, casi veinte minutos después, el cable por fin esta desenredado…

ROCKY: Listo! Termínanos aquí! Ya puedes soltarlo Káiser!

KAISER: Excelente! Ahora podríamos ayudar a los demás, y terminar más pronto el trabajo!

Los dos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero cuando Rocky estaba bajando, Káiser camino un poco para salir, pero sus patas traseras se enredaron con el cable de la polea, y fue tirado por ella hacia lo más alto del granero, quedando colgado y viendo hacia abajo.

KAISER: Arf? AAAAAAH!

ROCKY: Listo, podemos irnos… ehm… Káiser? En dónde estás?

KAISER: R- Rocky?

Rocky voltea a ver hacia arriba y lo ve colgando, no pudo evitar reírse por la imagen.

ROCKY: Ja, Ja, Ja! Veo que no querías quedarte fuera de la diversión, pero no necesitabas dejarme "colgado"!

KAISER: R- Rocky… P- Por favor… B- Bájame!

Rocky noto el tono de la voz de Káiser, ese tono lo conocía muy bien el mismo, en la oscuridad del granero empezó a tratar de observarlo mejor.

ROCKY: Káiser? Amigo, estas bien?

KAISER: R- Rocky! B- Bájame por favor! N- No quiero estar aquí! N- No q- quiero caer por T- Tercera Vez! A- Auxilio!

Rocky ahora ya no tiene dudas, Káiser está sollozando, está perdiendo el poco control que tiene de sí mismo… Rocky necesita pedir ayuda…

ROCKY: RYDER! Me copias?

RYDER: Adelante Rocky, terminaron la reparación?

ROCKY: Si Ryder, pero tenemos un problema.

RYDER: Que ocurre Rocky?

ROCKY: Al terminar y empezar a salir, Káiser se enredó con el cable de la polea y termino enredado, ahora está colgando de lo más alto del granero, boca abajo, con sus dos patas traseras amarradas. Ryder… Káiser esta aterrado, estoy seguro de que le tiene miedo a las alturas, menciono que no desea caer por tercera vez…

Ryder entiende la situación, las dos caídas anteriores, en el muelle cuando se perdió en la tormenta, y en el acantilado cuando salvo a Chase, le generaron el miedo a las alturas.

RYDER: Calma Rocky, ya vamos para allá, trata de tranquilizar a Káiser mientras.

ROCKY: Entendido Ryder, cambio y fuera.

Rocky voltea a ver a Káiser, entiende lo que está sintiendo en este momento, y el mismo se siente algo culpable por su ultima broma.

ROCKY: Calma Káiser, ya viene la ayuda.

KAISER: V- Voy a caer!

ROCKY: Tranquilo! No vas a caer! Concéntrate en mi voz, y trata de calmarte. Ya viene la ayuda!

KAISER: R- Rocky!

ROCKY: Tranquilo! Solo concéntrate en mí, yo sé cómo te estas sintiendo, se lo que es el miedo, lo sé de primera mano…

 _REMEMBRANZA DE ROCKY:_

 _Rocky es un cachorro de raza mestiza, el nació en la calle, y sus padres desaparecieron cuando aún era muy joven, desde que recuerda, él ha vivido en el centro de reciclaje, solo…_

 _ROCKY: (Bostezando) Veo que ya amaneció, bien, vamos a ver si consigo algo de desayunar…_

 _Rocky comienza a caminar por el centro de reciclaje de Bahía Aventura, buscando, y logra encontrar un hueso…_

 _ROCKY: Bien! El desayuno está servido!_

 _Pero en ese momento… alguien interrumpe el desayuno del cachorro…_

 _¿!?: Bien, veo que ya nos consiguieron el desayuno…_

 _ROCKY: (Oh no, ellos otra vez no)._

 _Detrás de las pilas de reciclaje, aparecen tres perros adultos, los brabucones del lugar, son una hembra de Bóxer llamada ISIS, un raza mezcla de color café de nombre SULTAN, y su líder, que es un doberman llamado DAGGER._

 _DAGGER: Bien, ya veo que tienes mi desayuno listo…_

 _ROCKY: Ese hueso es mío! Yo lo encontré…_

 _Rocky es interrumpido, pues es lanzado a un lado por SULTAN._

 _SULTAN: Es que acaso no has entendido cuál es tu lugar enano?_

 _ROCKY: Mi lugar? No son más que unos abusivos… AAAAH!_

 _Nuevamente Rocky es lanzado a un lado, esta vez por ISIS._

 _ISIS: Debes comprender tu lugar, no eres nada, deberías estar agradecido de que te permitamos estar aquí._

 _DAGGER: Es un hueso delicioso cachorro! Creo que con el cubre tu cuota del día!_

 _ROCKY: Mi cuota del día? Deberían buscar su propia comida!_

 _El doberman sonríe fríamente, se acerca a Rocky y de da un golpe con su pata derecha, arrojándolo contra una pila de cajas…_

 _ROCKY: AAAAH!_

 _DAGGER: Que te sirva de experiencia, pequeña pulga! El que manda aquí soy yo! Y si quieres seguir viviendo en este lugar, harás lo que se te diga!_

 _Se dan la vuelta, y comienzan a caminar alejándose del lugar, riéndose los tres de Rocky…_

 _DAGGER: Y recuerda, tu cuota para mañana debe ser igual o mejor que la de hoy!..._

 _Pasaron unos minutos y Rocky por fin se levanta y comienza a caminar…_

 _ROCKY: Genial! Perdí mi desayuno, y ahora estoy adolorido…!_

 _Sale del centro de reciclaje, y se sienta a un lado de la entrada…_

 _ROCKY: Por que tienen que ser tan malos?! Realmente no puedo confiar en nadie?_

 _Algunas lágrimas se asoman en sus ojos mientras habla consigo mismo…_

 _ROCKY: Mamá! Papá! Que sería de ustedes? Por qué tengo que estar solo?_

 _En ese momento ve a la distancia, sobre el puente pasar a la patrulla, a los tres cachorros y su líder…_

 _ROCKY: Me gustaría más ser como ellos, se tienen el uno al otro, confían entre sí, y ayudan a los demás…_

 _Rocky ha estado pensando durante un largo rato, no se ha dado cuenta de una sombra que se acerca a el…_

 _¿!?: TE TENGO PEQUEÑA PESTE!_

 _ROCKY: Que? AAAAH!_

 _Rocky siente un dolor en su cabeza y pierde el conocimiento…_

 _Después de algunas horas, Rocky despierta, está amarrado, dentro de una bolsa, siente que está en movimiento…_

 _ROCKY: Arf? Dónde estoy?_

 _DESCONOCIDO: Te diriges a tu destino, tú y tus amigos no volverán a molestarme en el centro de Reciclaje._

 _Rocky empieza a sentir temor, el tono de su captor es frio e insensible…_

 _ROCKY: Mis… mis amigos?_

 _Rocky sabe que se está refiriendo a sus tres brabucones, ellos le han hecho la vida imposible a mucha gente, y parece ser que este tipo cree que él es parte del grupo…_

 _ROCKY: Yo no tengo nada que ver con ellos! Déjeme ir!_

 _DESCONOCIDO: Tus mentiras no me hacen meya, te he visto con ellos, pero descuida, pienso terminar tu problema ya…_

 _ROCKY: Terminar mi problema?_

 _En ese momento, el auto se detiene, el hombre baja sujetando la bolsa donde esta Rocky…_

 _DESCONOCIDO: Sera una caída corta, pero descuida, no estarás solo en el fondo del agua, los otros dos miembros de su pandilla te harán compañía junto con los peces…_

 _ROCKY: O-Otros dos miembros?..._

 _Los ojos de Rocky están llenos de lágrimas, este loco le ha dicho que hay otros dos perros en el fondo del agua, él está temiendo saber quiénes pueden ser ellos…_

 _DESCONOCIDO: Ten una buena noche de nado…_

 _ROCKY: NO! POR FAVOR! NO HICE NADA MALO! POR QUE ME HACE ESTO! SE LO RUEGO! NO!_

 _DESCONOCIDO: No importa lo que digas, solo eres un perro callejero!_

 _Rocky esta cayendo al agua dentro de la bolsa, prácticamente condenado a ahogarse:_

 _ROCKY: NO! AUXILIO! NO! NO QUIERO MORIR AHOGADO! AUXILIO!_

 _Lentamente empieza a hundirse, en ese instante, empiezan a cruzar el puente Ryder y sus cachorros._

 _RYDER: Fue un día muy agitado cachorros, pero ya vamos a descansar, y a cenar, deben estar hambrientos._

 _MARSHALL: Arf! Ya lo creo! Me comería una montaña de galletas!_

 _RYDER: Je, je, je! Como te sentiste en tu primera misión Skye? Tu vuelo en helicóptero y en tu jet-pack fueron geniales!_

 _SKYE: Fue maravilloso, simplemente debo decir, que "me encanta volar"…_

 _En eso, Skye ve con sus lentes telescópicos al auto que está detenido al otro lado del puente…_

 _SKYE: Ryder, hay un auto detenido al final del puente, el conductor está fuera de él, y parece haber arrojado algo…_

 _RYDER: Eso es muy raro, CHASE! Acércate con cuidado y alumbra con tu linterna…_

 _CHASE: En el acto Jefe Ryder! Chase se hará cargo!_

 _Chase aumenta la velocidad y alumbra al individuo…_

 _CHASE: Arf! Linterna!_

 _DESCONOCIDO: Rayos!..._

 _El desconocido aborda su auto y se escapa velozmente…_

 _CHASE: Deténgase en nombre de la ley!..._

 _RYDER: Déjalo ir Chase! Tengo una foto de su matrícula, me preocupa más lo que haya arrojado a la Bahía…_

 _Ryder, Chase y Marshall se acercan a la orilla del puente y se asoman a ver…_

 _RYDER: Chase! Danos luz hacia abajo! Skye, puedes ver que es con tus lentes telescópicos?_

 _SKYE: Veo una bolsa, se empieza a hundir… un momento Ryder... NO! NO PUEDE SER!_

 _RYDER: Que sucede Skye?_

 _SKYE: Ryder! La bolsa… se mueve! Hay alguien dentro de la bolsa!_

 _RYDER: Que dices?!_

 _MARSHALL: Yo lo sacare! Espérenme en la orilla!_

 _RYDER: Ten cuidado Marshall! CHASE! Sigue alumbrando aquí! Skye! Prepara tu arnés para recoger a Marshall! Yo me acercare a la orilla!_

 _Marshall salta del puente para salvar a quien este en la bolsa, mientras la luz de Chase alumbra el lugar, entretanto Rocky está empezando a perder la conciencia por la falta de aire…_

 _ROCKY: Es todo… así voy a terminar… a manos de un loco… que es eso? Una luz? Creo que es hora de ir al cielo cachorro… mamá, papá, espérenme…_

 _Con lágrimas, Rocky se desmaya y empieza a ahogarse, pero justo a tiempo, Marshall logra sujetar la bolsa, y nada de regreso a la superficie…_

 _MARSHALL: Lo tengo! Skye! Necesitamos tu arnés!_

 _SKYE: En camino Marshall! Arf! Arnés!_

 _El arnés de Skye cae, Marshall lo toma y se sujeta a él, de igual modo sujeta con toda su fuerza la bolsa…_

 _MARSHALL: Estamos listos Skye! Súbenos!_

 _SKYE: Bien, es hora de volar!_

 _Empiezan a levantar el vuelo hacia la playa…_

 _MARSHALL: UUUOOOOH! Realmente, no me gusta volar!_

 _En la playa, ya los está esperando Ryder…_

 _RYDER: Bien cachorros, abramos esta bolsa…_

 _Lo que ven, simplemente los deja helados…_

 _RYDER: Es… un cachorro!_

 _SKYE: Que crueldad, como alguien puede hacer esto!_

 _MARSHALL: Hay algo que podamos hacer?_

 _RYDER: CHASE! Necesito que vallas por Katie! Rápido!_

 _CHASE: En el acto Jefe Ryder!_

 _RYDER: Denme espacio cachorros! Le tenemos que dar primeros auxilios!_

 _Skye y Marshall se hacen a un lado, mientras, Ryder desata a Rocky, le comienza a masajear el pecho, y le da respiración…_

 _RYDER: Vamos amigo, puedes lograrlo…_

 _Marshall y Skye están observando, desean que todo salga bien, la mirada de Marshall es más triste…_

 _MARSHALL: Me gustaría poder hacer algo más…_

 _SKYE: Va a estar bien Marshall, Ryder sabe lo que hace…_

 _Justo en ese momento, el cachorro empieza a toser, y comienza a respirar, aunque aún está inconsciente…_

 _RAIDER: Que bien! Cachorros, llevémoslo al cuartel cachorro! Le avisare a Chase para que nos alcance con Katie allá!_

 _Ha pasado aproximadamente una hora, pero por fin está despertando Rocky…_

 _ROCKY: Mi cabeza! En dónde estoy?_

 _El entorno a su alrededor le es desconocido, está en una cama de cachorro, cuando escucha una voz…_

 _KATIE: Ya despertaste! Qué bueno! Estas en el cuartel cachorro de Paw Patrol!_

 _Voltea a ver hacia donde escucho la voz, al ver a Katie, se siente asustado y trata de arrastrarse hacia atrás…_

 _ROCKY: P- por favor! N- No me hagas daño!_

 _Katie le sonríe dulcemente, pone la mano en su cabeza y lo acaricia…_

 _KATIE: No tengas miedo pequeño, no te hare daño, estas entre amigos, yo soy Katie, cómo te llamas?_

 _ROCKY: M- me llamo Rocky, de verdad, no me vas a lastimar?_

 _KATIE: Claro que no! Al contrario, yo te he estado cuidando desde que Ryder y la patrulla te rescataron!_

 _Rocky se tranquiliza un poco, pero luego hace una pregunta…_

 _ROCKY: Y… El tipo que me arrojo al agua, donde…_

 _RYDER: Ya no tienes que preocuparte por él, las autoridades ya lo tienen preso._

 _Rocky voltea a ver hacia la voz, y ve entrando a Ryder y a los otros cachorros…_

 _CHASE: Arf! Arf! Qué bien! Ya despertó! Como te sientes?_

 _ROCKY: B- bien, supongo…_

 _SKYE: Dinos Rocky, dónde vives? Deben estar preocupados por ti…_

 _Rocky baja la cabeza y empiezan a caer lágrimas de sus ojos…_

 _ROCKY: Yo, vivo solo en el centro de reciclaje, no tengo dueño, y mis padres…_

 _No pudo completar lo que estaba diciendo, comenzó a llorar, Ryder ya sabía porque, él y Chase al reportar la matricula del individuo, estuvieron presentes cuando la policía reviso bajo el agua bajo el puente, y sabían lo que encontraron…_

 _RYDER: Por que no te quedas con nosotros Rocky? Así podremos cuidarte mientras te recuperas…_

 _ROCKY: Enserio? No quiero ser una carga…_

 _CHASE: Claro que no!_

 _SKYE: Nosotros te cuidaremos!_

 _KATIE: Esa me parece muy buena idea, yo vendré regularmente a revisarte!_

 _ROCKY: Gracias, gracias a todos, de verdad!_

 _Todos los cachorros aúllan alegres, excepto uno…_

 _MARSHALL: Ryder, podemos hablar…_

 _RYDER: Claro que si Marshall, sabes que siempre puedes decirme todas tus inquietudes…_

 _Ambos salen al patio, y Marshall le hace su petición a Ryder…_

 _MARSHALL: Ryder… podrías… tal vez, entrenarme como E M T?_

 _La solicitud toma por sorpresa a Ryder…_

 _RYDER: Estas seguro Marshall? Eres un buen cachorro bombero…_

 _MARSHALL: Y no quiero dejar de serlo, pero también me gustaría ser un cachorro E M T._

 _RYDER: Wow! Por qué esa decisión Marshall?_

 _MARSHALL: Bueno después del rescate, no me gustó solo ver y no poder hacer algo más, no soporto ver a nadie herido, y no podría soportar no poder hacer nada de nuevo…_

 _Ryder sonríe por la motivación de Marshall…_

 _RYDER: Marshall, no veo por qué no, pero te advierto que va a ser mucho trabajo, y tú mismo estas decidiendo tener dos funciones de rescate…_

 _MARSHALL: Lo entiendo, Arf! Y te prometo que me voy a esforzar mucho…_

 _Ryder está sonriendo y abrasa a Marshall felicitándolo por su decisión, Rocky, que había salido a tomar algo de aire vio toda la escena, estaba muy conmovido, en buena parte él fue el motivo de la decisión del cachorro bombero…_

 _ROCKY: Son increíbles! Tengo que retribuirles de alguna manera…!_

 _Ha pasado casi una semana, Rocky ya esa mas repuesto, y mientras ha estado en el centro de mando, no ha perdido el tiempo, ha procurado ayudar en las labores de limpieza, y ha ayudado a Ryder de repente en algunas reparaciones menores…_

 _KATIE: Como lo ha hecho Rocky durante la semana?_

 _RYDER: Lo ha hecho muy bien, de hecho, he notado que es muy inteligente y ordenado._

 _KATIE: Y ahora que esta repuesto, que vas a hacer con él?_

 _RYDER: tengo una muy buena idea para él, de hecho, hoy la voy a poner en práctica, por eso te invite a venir!_

 _Ryder toma un trago de una botella de agua, y está por tirarla a la basura, cuando oye una voz conocida…_

 _ROCKY: Por favor, Ryder, no la tires, podemos reciclarla…!_

 _RYDER: Ups! Lo siento Rocky, tienes razón, la reciclaremos._

 _Ryder coloca la botella vacía en el contenedor de reciclaje, ante la sonrisa satisfecha de Rocky…_

 _RYDER: Que bueno que te veo Rocky, podrías acompañarnos al centro de mando? Necesitamos que nos ayudes con algo arriba!_

 _ROCKY: Por supuesto Ryder, estoy a tus ordenes!_

 _Ryder, Katie y Rocky se dirigen al centro de observación, en el camino, Rocky nota que no están demás cachorros…_

 _ROCKY: Ryder, y los cachorros, en dónde están?_

 _RYDER: Están cumpliendo una misión muy especial Rocky!_

 _Por un momento duda Rocky, a una misión sin Ryder? Pero no cuestiona más, después de todo, ellos saben lo que hacen. Entran los tres a la base, y suben en el elevador, al salir, todo está oscuro adentro…_

 _ROCKY: Ryder? Por qué esta tan oscuro aquí?_

 _TODOS: SORPRESA ROCKY!_

 _Las luces se encienden y ve a los cachorros formados en sus uniformes, algunos adornos verdes, y en la pantalla ve un gran símbolo de reciclaje brillando… sus ojos se abren grandes como platos…_

 _ROCKY: P- Pero que…_

 _RYDER: ROCKY! Me complace mucho anunciar a todos que a partir de este momento eres un miembro oficial de la patrulla!_

 _ROCKY: C- Como?_

 _RYDER: Así es Rocky! Lo que te estamos diciendo es que a partir de este momento te estoy adoptando! Y no solo eso! A partir de este momento, eres miembro oficial, tú eres ahora nuestro mecánico y cachorro de reciclaje! Eres nuestro cachorro verde!_

 _En ese momento Katie toma a Rocky, y Ryder le coloca su nuevo uniforme de la patrulla, al terminar lo ponen en el piso, él está muy sorprendido._

 _ROCKY: Yo, no sé qué decir!_

 _CHASE: No necesitas decir nada!_

 _SKYE: Todos te queremos dentro de nuestra vidas!_

 _MARSHALL: Bienvenido a la patrulla, y a la familia!_

 _Los tres cachorros abrasan a Rocky, él está muy feliz, al abraso se unen Ryder y Katie._

 _ROCKY: Gracias! Gracias a todos!_

 _RYDER: Muy bien cachorros! Qué tal si para celebrar vamos a la playa!_

 _ROCKY: A- A la playa?_

 _RYDER: Descuida Rocky, sabemos que le temes al agua, pero yo estaba pensando más bien en un partido de Volibol._

 _ROCKY: bien, mientras no tenga que entrar al agua, el verde significa adelante!_

 _FIN DE LA REMEMBRANZA DE ROCKY:_

ROCKY: Káiser, mantén la calma.

KAISER: R- Rocky, yo…

ROCKY: Sé que tienes mucho miedo, pero confía en mí cuando te digo que vas a estar bien, solo respira profundo, y confía en mí.

Káiser se siente aterrado, pero confía en Rocky, así que hace lo que le dijo, respira profundo, una, dos, y tres veces, cierra sus ojos, y se tranquiliza…

ROCKY: Bien, sigue así, ya casi te bajamos…

RYDER: Rocky! Donde están!

ROCKY: Aquí dentro Ryder!

Ryder y los cachorros entran, y el empieza a analizar la situación.

RYDER: Muy bien, CHASE! Quiero que coloques tu red debajo de Káiser!

CHASE: Arf! Red!

La red de Chase queda colocada en donde le fue indicado.

RYDER: MARSHALL! Acerca tu camión y extiende tu escalera, sube con cuidado y empieza a soltar las patas de Káiser!

MARSHALL: Listo para RAW RAW rescate! Arf! Escalera!

Mientras Marshall sube para desenredar a Káiser, Rocky sube por la escalera de la granjera Yumi al segundo nivel…

MARSHALL: Muy bien Káiser, te voy a empezar a desenredar…

ROCKY: Káiser, yo estoy a tu lado, no te vamos a dejar solo…

KAISER: Gracias chicos…

Marshall casi ha terminado de desenredar a Káiser, pero se detiene para hacerle un aviso…

MARSHALL: Káiser, ya casi termine, pero cuando suelte este último nudo, vas a caer en la red de Chase…

Káiser prefiere no hablar por el miedo, solo asiente con su cabeza…

MARSHALL: Bien ahora, lo estoy soltando…

En cuanto empieza a liberar las patas de Káiser, este empieza a caer, está a punto de gritar, hasta que siente que alguien lo está abrazando y cayendo con el…

ROCKY: No estás solo! Ya no! Confía en mí, que vas a estar bien!

Ambos cachorros caen en la red de Chase. Todos se acercan a ellos, y ven que están bien.

KAISER: Cachorros, Ryder, lamento haberlos hecho pasar por esto…

Káiser se veía muy afligido y apenado, sin embargo…

ROCKY: No digas eso, solo fue un accidente, a cualquiera le pudo haber pasado.

RYDER: Estoy de acuerdo, no te aflijas, después de todo, nadie salió herido.

Después de un breve silencio, alguien por fin dice algo…

GRANJERA YUMI: Ups! Que experiencia! Pero yo sé cómo liberar el estrés, que tal si les doy un trozo de mi rico pastel de manzana hecho en casa!

Todos aceptan gustosos la oferta.

Al estar comiendo su pastel, la granjera Yumi se acerca a hablar con Káiser…

GRANJERA YUMI: Káiser, te ha gustado el pastel.

KAISER: Si, granjera Yumi, muchas gracias, esta delicioso!

GRANJERA YUMI: Me alegra que te haya gustado! Káiser, me gustaría hacerte una propuesta…

Káiser voltea a verla curioso.

GRANJERA YUMI: Basada en cómo te observe trabajar hoy, y en algunas cosas que me han comentado, te gustaría entrenar PUP-FU con los otros cachorros de la patrulla?

KAISER: Entrenar Pup-fu?

GRANJERA YUMI: Si, creo que te seria benéfico, y creo que tienes la habilidad, que dices?

MARSHALL: Si! Hazlo, sería divertido!

CHASE: Si, entrenarías con nosotros!

ROCKY: Cada uno de nosotros tiene, digamos, una habilidad diferente dentro de la disciplina.

Káiser lo piensa por un momento, hasta que por fin responde…

KAISER: Ok, lo hare.

GRANJERA YUMI: Que bien, entonces, espero verte por aquí en la siguiente sesión de entrenamiento de la patrulla!

Más tarde, en la noche, ya en el cuartel cachorro, Káiser se prepara para dormir, pero sigue pensando en lo sucedido en la Granja, en ese momento, entra en el cuartel Rocky.

ROCKY: Arf! Que día! Entre la misión y el proyecto especial de Ryder, estoy agotado!

Káiser sonríe ante el comentario de Rocky…

ROCKY: Káiser, siento mucho la broma que te hice en el granero, no quise burlarme de ti…

KAISER: No te disculpes Rocky, sé que no fue tu intención, es solo que…

ROCKY: Le tienes miedo a las alturas.

Káiser se queda en silencio por un momento…

KAISER: Si, le tengo miedo a las alturas, no recuerdo haberlo tenido antes, es reciente, pero no quería decirle a nadie, me parecía vergonzoso…

ROCKY: No tienes por qué avergonzarte, después de todo, todos le tenemos miedo a algo… Ryder le teme a las coles de Bruselas, Rubble le teme a las arañas, Skye le teme a las águilas, Chase le teme al dentista y a los cangrejos (aunque él lo niega siempre), Marshall le teme a volar, Zuma le teme a los fantasmas, y yo le tengo miedo al agua…

KAISER: Todos conocen sus miedos?

ROCKY: Si, pero creo que todos compartimos un miedo en común…

KAISER: En serio? Puedo saber cuál es?

ROCKY: Si, todos tenemos miedo a fallarle a nuestra familia y amigos, es por eso que siempre nos esforzamos para dar lo mejor de nosotros, aun si tenemos que enfrentar nuestros temores, por ejemplo, hubo una ocasión en que Skye salvo a un Águila…

KAISER: Impresionante!

ROCKY: Si, lo es, yo mismo he tenido que bucear para para reparar una campana de buceo y salvar al Capitán Rodballo y a su primo Francois.

En ese momento, se acuestan los dos en sus camas de cachorro, listos para dormir.

KAISER: Rocky, cuando me soltó Marshall, y empecé a caer, estaba a punto de gritar, pero tu saltaste conmigo y me abrasaste, gracias…

ROCKY: No hay porque agradecer, cualquiera de nosotros habría hecho lo mismo… solo recuerda Káiser, ya no estás solo.

Los dos cachorros se quedan dormidos al fin… mientras comienza a cerrar sus ojos Káiser tiene un pensamiento, y una lagrima de felicidad se descubre en su mejilla…

KAISER: (Ya no estoy solo!).

 **Una vez mas, los invito a comentar, y agradezco a las personas que ya me dieron su opinión, me animan a continuar dándoles mas de esta historia! Espero ver mas comentarios que me ayuden a mejorar mi relato!**

 **Saludos a todos, y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! CAMBIO Y FUERA!**


	10. CAPITULO 10: CONOCIENDONOS MEJOR, EN EL

**CAPITULO 10: CONOCIENDONOS MEJOR, EN EL CASO! A PONERSE EN MARCHA! PARTE 1:**

A la mañana siguiente, Ryder y Rocky están trabajando en "su proyecto secreto", mientras los demás cachorros se encuentran el patio después de haber desayunado…

SKYE: Chicos, que tal si jugamos un rato!

RUBBLE: Que tienes en mente…

SKYE: Que les parece un juego de escondidas!

Todos aceptan la idea con agrado, un rato de esparcimiento no suena nada mal…

MARSHALL: Y quien va a buscar primero?

CHASE: Yo digo que sea Káiser…

KAISER: Yo? Bueno, no veo por qué no!

ZUMA: Bien amigo! Pero para que sea justo…

Zuma se acerca a Káiser y le coloca el calcetín que siempre usan para su juego en su nariz…

KAISER: Y este calcetín es para….

CHASE: Para que no puedas olfatearnos al buscarnos…

KAISER: Muy bien cachorros, entonces, escóndanse! Que voy a empezar a contar! 1, 2, 3, …

Los cachorros se empiezan a esconder al cerrar Káiser sus ojos y contar, listos para que no los encuentre… están seguros de que sus escondites son infalibles…

KAISER: 8, 9, 10! Listos o no cachorros, ya voy!

De primera instancia comienza a caminar e instintivamente trata de olfatear con la calceta en su nariz…

KAISER: EUHG! Calceta olorosa! Bien, eso no lo volveré a hacer!

Káiser comienza a caminar, esta vez poniendo atención a su entorno, observando y escuchando a su alrededor, se acerca a un arbusto, y…

KAISER: Te encontré Chase!

Chase se ve algo sorprendió al mostrar su cara…

CHASE: Como me encontraste!

Káiser sonríe al responder…

KAISER: Ese era un gran escondite, a no ser por…

Káiser empieza a señalar hacia cierto punto…

CHASE: Porque olvido siempre esconder mi cola! Uf!

Ambos cachorros ríen y ahora Káiser reanuda su búsqueda… camina hacia el árbol que tiene el columpio, voltea hacia arriba y…

KAISER: Ya te escuche Skye! Estas allá arriba!

Skye baja del árbol riéndose.

SKYE: Eres bueno! Pero aun te faltan tres cachorros más!

KAISER: En ese caso…!

Ahora Káiser comienza a caminar, centra su atención en una caja pequeña en medio del patio…

KAISER: (Solo un cachorro puede estar dentro).

Corre a puesto de observación, toma una galleta del dispensador, regresa y la coloca frente a la caja, y se sienta a esperar…

KAISER: Veamos si estoy en lo correcto! 3, 2, 1…

RUBBLE: Es una galleta lo que huelo?

Rubble dijo esto al salir de la caja, y vio a Káiser sonriendo frente a el…

KAISER: Si Rubble, es toda tuya!

Skye y Chase se ríen del suceso…

CHASE: Le tendiste una trampa a Rubble?

Káiser responde con inocencia…

KAISER: Yo? Pero si solo fui por una galleta!

SKYE: Que listo eres, pero aun te faltan dos cachorros!

KAISER: No por mucho!

Káiser reanuda su búsqueda, sigue caminando hasta la resbaladilla de los cachorros, y al observar en la parte de abajo…

KAISER: Zuma! Ya te encontré!

ZUMA: Bien hecho, Amigo! Arf! Pero aún no has ganado! Tienes que encontrar a alguien más!

Mientras, debajo del puente de madera de los cachorros, se desliza y habla en voz baja un alguien…

MARSHALL: (No me encontrara, después de todo, yo soy sigiloso como un ratón!)

¿!?: (Y también eres ágil, no en vano eres el cachorro de fuego)

MARSHALL: (Exacto, soy el cachorro de… que?!)

Marshall voltea a ver y se da cuenta de que atrás de él se encuentra agachado sonriendo Káiser…

KAISER: (Hola Marshall!)

MARSHALL: WOW! De donde saliste!

KAISER: Sorpresa Marshall! Te encontré!

Marshall y Káiser salen del escondite y se dirigen con los demás…

RUBBLE: Nos has encontrado a todos!

ZUMA: Si, amigo! Fuiste rápido!

CHASE: A mí solo me encontró por suerte…

SKYE: Si, tienes razón, suerte de que volviste a olvidar tu cola! (riéndose entre dientes).

MARSHALL: Bien, quien sigue?

KAISER: Como encontré primero a Chase, es el quien sigue!

Káiser se voltea y coloca hora el calcetín en la nariz de Chase…

KAISER: Ni hablar amigo, es tu turno!

CHASE: Ok, que remedio! Escóndanse! 1, 2, 3…

Mientras, frente al taller de Ryder, Katie se aproxima…

KATIE: Bueno, después de todo, hoy hay que hacerlo…

Se detiene frente a la puerta del taller al oír ruido…

RYDER: Cuidado Rocky! Se disparó!

ROCKY: La tengo! Wow!

Katie se acerca algo sorprendida al taller, y al abrir la puerta…

ROCKY: Creo que necesitamos calibrar mejor el seguro…

RYDER: Tienes razón, por no mencionar el largo de la soga…

KATIE: Chicos, que les paso?

RYDER: Hola Katie! Estamos trabajando en un proyecto especial…

ROCKY: Si, pero de repente se nos tornó un poco más enredado!

Katie voltea a ver a Rocky, y lo encuentra totalmente amarrado por una soga…

RYDER: Si, tenemos que ajustar algunos detalles…

Ryder cubre su mesa de trabajo con un mantel, no dejando ver en que trabajan…

KATIE: Bien… Ryder, vine a retirar el yeso de la pata de káiser, ya debe estar mejor!

RYDER: Que bien! Entonces vamos! Debe estar jugando con los otros cachorros!

Ambos comienzan a caminar para ir con los otros cachorros, cuando escuchan…

ROCKY: Ryder… me puedes desamarrar… por favor, si?

RYDER: Ups! Claro Rocky!

Minutos después, con los demás cachorros… káiser está escondiéndose a un lado de pup-house de Chase…

KAISER: (Bien Chase! Seguro que aquí no se te va a ocurrir buscar!).

ROCKY: káiser? Que Hacen?

KAISER: Arf! Quien!?

De nueva cuenta, káiser es sorprendido y salta, cayendo en los brazos de Ryder…

KAISER: Gracias Ryder! Creo que esto ya se está volviendo recurrente…

RYDER: Ja, ja, ja!, descuida káiser…

CHASE: Si! Arf, Arf! Encontré a káiser!

KAISER: Bueno, era un buen escondite…

KATIE: káiser, vine a retirar tu yeso…

Después de un rato, káiser puede mover libremente su pata… da unos pasos para sentirla, y comprueba que está bien…

KAISER: Arf! Gracias Katie! Se siente genial tener mi pata libre!

KATIE: Que bueno que te sientas bien! Pero aún no te estoy dando de alta, necesitas ejercitar y moverte para que tus músculos tomen fuerza…

RYDER: Yo tengo una buena idea de cómo ayudar con eso!

KAISER: hum?

RYDER: Ya lo veras! Chase, Marshall, vengan con nosotros!

En ese momento, Ryder, Katie, Marshall, Chase y káiser se dirigen al patio nuevamente, y van al área de entrenamiento, Ryder acomoda algunas cosas, algunas ruedas, y dispone una pista…

RYDER: Este es un recorrido que usamos para el entrenamiento de Chase y Marshall, ambos lo han hecho, es para trabajar en su resistencia y su velocidad, así como su tiempo de respuesta…

KAISER: WOW! Es genial!

RYDER: SI, y quiero que hagas este recorrido!

Káiser se muestra muy sorprendido por lo que le dice Ryder…

KAISER: Quieres que haga este recorrido? Pero no tengo ningún entrenamiento…

RYDER: Ja, Ja, Ja! Eso no importa! El recorrido lo han hecho Chase y Marshall, pero por separado, y con el entrenan sus propia habilidades cada uno, ninguno obtiene un resultado similar, pero porque no verlo, Chase! Puedes empezar!

CHASE: En el acto jefe Ryder!

Chase comienza a correr, primero una carrera limpia desde el columpio a los obstáculos, los cuales salta con precisión, después entra y corre a través del tronco hueco, sube el puente de madera y se dirige al trampolín de Skye, en el cual salta y se agarra de una rama del árbol, camina por ella hasta quedar encima de la resbaladilla, se desliza por ella, y al llegar al final, corre hacia unas llantas, en las cuales va saltando una por una, después de eso corre hacia una área en la que tiene que deslizarse en posición pecho-tierra por debajo de una red, y finalmente se dirige al área de objetivos, una barra que cuenta con todos los logotipos de los cachorros, corre a su propio logotipo, lo golpea con su cabeza, y se dirige hacia una línea roja en el piso, la cual representa el final del recorrido.

CHASE: SI! Seguramente mejore mi rendimiento!

RYDER: Ja, ja, ja! Es probable!

Káiser esta asombrado por la precisión con la que hiso el recorrido Chase.

RYDER: Sorprendido? No te asombres, como te dije, este recorrido está diseñado para mostrar diferentes resultados a diferentes habilidades. Marshall! Es tu turno!

MARSHALL: Arf! En el acto Ryder! Me pondré en Marcha!

Ahora Marshall es quien comienza a correr, primero corre velozmente desde el columpio a los obstáculos, empieza a saltar sobre estos, saltando bien los dos primeros, con dificultad el tercero, y tropezando con los tres últimos, pero nunca dejando de correr y siempre hacia al frente, después corre hacia el tronco hueco, pero en lugar de pasar por dentro como Chase, el corre por encima de el en forma veloz, luego, sube el puente de madera y se dirige al trampolín de Skye, en el cual salta y se agarra de una rama del árbol también, pero él no termina de subir como Chase, sino que con sus dos patas delanteras se desliza por la rama hacia la resbaladilla, se desliza por ella, y al llegar al final, corre hacia las llantas, empieza a saltar sobre ellas una a una, aunque se resbala y rueda por las ultimas, pero no se detiene, al finalizar se pone automáticamente en pie y continua el recorrido, después de eso corre hacia el área en la que tiene que deslizarse en posición pecho-tierra por debajo de la red, y finalmente se dirige al área de objetivos, pero antes de llegar se detiene y activa su cañón de agua, disparando directamente al objetivo de fuego, y una vez que acertó corre a toda velocidad hacia el final del recorrido, aunque resbala y rueda hasta la meta.

MARSHALL: Arf! Estoy bien!

Ahora káiser está sorprendido por la velocidad de Marshall…

RYDER: Lo ves? Los dos completaron el recorrido, pero con diferentes resultados y habilidades!

KAISER: Eso veo, es admirable la velocidad y precisión que tienen, siempre ha entrenado así? Sus habilidades son natas…

Ryder, Chase y Marshall se ríen, mientras Katie sonríe por la pregunta…

KATIE: Káiser, ellos ha entrenado sus propias habilidades.

RYDER: Así es, después de todo, el trabajo duro da resultados.

CHASE: Si, aunque, antes pensábamos que podíamos hacer todo sin entrenar.

KAISER: En serio?

MARSHALL: Así es, podríamos decir que todo era un juego para nosotros.

 _REMEMBRANZA DE RYDER, CHASE Y MARSHALL:_

 _Se ve el puesto de observación, no es muy diferente a la actualidad, se ven algunos árboles más, los pup-house de los cachorros no están, salvo dos, uno de bombero y uno de policía, y dentro del puesto de observación, tenemos a…_

 _RYDER: (Bostezando) Ya amaneció? Buenos días!_

 _Voltea a verlo un Adulto, es su padre, muy parecido a su hijo, pero con pelo corto y lentes, está preparando el desayuno, es su padre, un científico independiente llamado Steve, viudo, su esposa falleció desgraciadamente al dar a luz a su único hijo, pero su pequeño es su adoración, y siempre trata de guardar un equilibrio, esto es, ser estricto, pero justo, divertido pero responsable, siempre cuidando de el…_

 _STEVE: Bueno días hijo! Veo que al fin despertaste! El desayuno está casi listo, podrías ir por los chicos?_

 _RYDER: Seguro Papá! Vuelvo enseguida con ellos!_

 _Sale Ryder y se dirige primero hacia el pup-house de policía, en donde ve a un pastor alemán con un uniforme de policía haciendo algunos ejercicios de yoga matutinos…_

 _RYDER: Buenos días Targed!_

 _Targed es un Pastor Alemán con pelo negro en la mayor parte de su cuerpo, pero su pecho es de color dorado, sus ojos son color miel, y tiene dos lunares pequeños negros en sus mejillas, uno en cada una, es un cachorro adolecente, y es el hermano mayor de Chase, el cuida y vela por su hermano, sus padres eran perros policías en otra ciudad, pero perdieron la vida en cumplimiento de su deber ambos, es por eso que Targed ve por su pequeño hermano, con ayuda de Ryder y su padre, y de su Tío, de quien hablaremos en breve…_

 _TARGED: Arf! Buenos días Ryder! Dormiste bien?_

 _RYDER: Por supuesto que sí! Gracias! Ya casi está listo el desayuno, así que vine a buscarlos para comer!_

 _TARGED: Gracias Ryder! Entonces es hora de despertar a Chase!_

 _Ryder sonríe tímidamente, pues sabe cómo despierta por lo regular Targed a Chase… se dirigen al Pup-house, y dentro se ve al joven pastor alemán durmiendo boca arriba, moviendo sus patas como si estuviera persiguiendo algo…_

 _TARGED: No es tierno mi pequeño hermano cuando duerme?_

 _RYDER: Si, que estará soñando?_

 _TARGED: Bueno, se lo preguntaremos en cuanto despierte…_

 _TARGED: Arf! Megáfono!_

 _Del pup-pack de Targed sale el megáfono, se acerca lentamente a Chase y en ese momento…_

 _TARGED: ARF! BUENOS DIAS CHASE! YA ES HORA DE DESPERTAR! O ACASO NO QUIERES TOMAR TU DESAYUNO?_

 _Ante esto, se ve saltar a Chase por la sorpresa, no es la primera vez que lo despiertan así…_

 _CHASE: Arf! Targed! Hermano! Por qué siempre…_

 _TARGED: Vamos Chace! Después de todo, tenía que despertarte, o acaso no pensabas desayunar?_

 _RYDER: Ja, Ja, Ja! Bueno, ya que despertaste, podemos ir a buscar a los otros!_

 _CHASE: Muy bien, vamos._

 _TARGED: Quizá los tenga que despertar como a ti, Chase!_

 _CHASE: TARGED!_

 _Ahora el grupo se dirige hacia el pup-house de bomberos, al acercarse, lo notan vacío…_

 _CHASE: Buenos días?_

 _TARGED: No hay nadie dentro?_

 _RYDER: puede ser que ya se hayan levantado…_

 _MARSHALL: EH! CHICOS!_

 _En ese momento voltean a ver los tres atrás, y se dan cuenta que un pequeño dálmata se acerca corriendo a ellos, hasta que tropieza con una rama y comienza a rodar incontrolablemente en su dirección…_

 _RYDER: MARSHALL!_

 _El golpe es inevitable, Marshall choca con los tres y el cae encima de ellos._

 _MARSHALL: Buenos días Ryder! Buenos días Hermanos!_

 _RYDER: Ja, ja, ja! Buenos días Marshall!_

 _CHASE: Es bueno verte Marsh!_

 _TARGED: Buenos días hermanito! Veo que amaneciste con mucha energía! Y el Tío Wind?_

 _MARSHALL: Arf! Papá está haciendo el recorrido de entrenamiento!_

 _Todos voltean a ver al área de entrenamiento y ven a un dálmata adulto corriendo, porta un uniforme muy parecido al de Marshall, incluso su Pup-pack, es el padre de Marshall, Wind, es un perro bombero experimentado, su pelo es blanco como la luna, y sus manchas parecidas a las de su hijo, pero con algunas más en su espalda, él ha criado solo a su hijo con la ayuda de Steve y Ryder, la madre de Marshall no está con ellos, desapareció misteriosamente después de un incendio forestal, acudió a ayudar y no volvió a ser vista, y fue gran amigo de los padres de Targed y Chase, el prometió velar por ellos dos, y los ve como si fueran sus propios hijos, ellos ven a Marshall como su hermano y a Wind como su tío, la relación entre ellos es muy estrecha._

 _MARSHALL: Vean lo rápido que es mi Papá! Casi ha terminado el recorrido._

 _CHASE: Siempre está buscando romper su propio record!_

 _TARGED: Y además es muy preciso, veloz y preciso!_

 _RYDER: Tiene que serlo chicos, por su labor como bombero!_

 _Wind termina el recorrido y voltea cuando se da cuenta de que tiene a su más grande club de fans observándolo mientras lo vitorean…_

 _WIND: Buenos días Chicos! Con tan impresionante sequito de fans, no puedo más que esforzarme por hacerlo mejor!_

 _RYDER: Eres genial Wind! Papá me envió a buscarlos, el desayuno ya debe estar listo!_

 _WIND: Ok, gracias! Pues no esperemos más! Vamos!_

 _Después de un rato, todos están desayunando en el puesto de observación, cuando una plática comienza…_

 _CHASE: El tío Wind es muy preciso en sus movimientos! Hace parecer el recorrido muy fácil, aunque Targed nunca se ha equivocado al hacerlo!_

 _TARGED: Chase, yo no diría eso…_

 _MARSHALL: Si, pero Papá lo hace de maravilla, estoy seguro de que es el mejor…_

 _WIND: Hijo, es solo la práctica…_

 _CHASE: Si, pero Targed debe ser muy preciso y centrado al ser un policía!_

 _TARGED: Chase…_

 _MARSHALL: Pero Papá debe ser rápido! Para cualquier bombero, el tiempo es esencial!_

 _WIND: Marshall…_

 _CHASE: Así que la velocidad es esencial! Ja! Yo podría hacer ese recorrido más rápido que tú!_

 _RYDER: OH, OH!_

 _MARSHAL: Ni hablar! Soy más rápido que tú! Yo podría ganarte en cualquier momento!_

 _STEVE: Y que tal ahora!_

 _Todos voltean a ver incrédulos a lo que acaban de escuchar._

 _RYDER: Papá, que estás diciendo?_

 _STEVE: Que pueden hacer el recorrido, de todos modos, en algún momento lo tendrían que hacer._

 _CHASE: Si! Qué bien! Te voy a ganar Marshall!_

 _MARSHALL: Eso crees? Pues te equivocas! El que va a ganar soy yo! Arf!_

 _STEVE: Ya veremos, y quien sabe, quizá se sorprendan con el resultado…_

 _Minutos más tarde, todos se encuentran en el área de entrenamiento._

 _STEVE: Chase y Marshall, harán el mismo recorrido que hacen Targed y Wind, Ryder les tomara el tiempo, y veremos el resultado…_

 _RYDER: listos chicos?_

 _MARSHALL Y CHASE: Arf! Si!_

 _RYDER: Preparados… comiencen!_

 _Ambos cachorros comienzan a correr, dirigiéndose desde el columpio a los obstáculos…_

 _MARSHALL: Soy más rápido que tu Chase! Ya te estoy ganando!_

 _CHASE: Ya lo veremos!_

 _Al llegar a los obstáculos, empieza a saltar sobre estos, Chase salta limpiamente sobre ellos, pero Marshall, salta los primeros, pero tropieza con el tercero, Chase se da cuenta, se detiene y regresa con Marshall._

 _CHASE: MARSHALL!_

 _MARSHALL; Tranquilo Chase, estoy bien, continuemos, aun no me ganas!_

 _WIND: (Interesante)._

 _Chase y Marshall continúan el recorrido, terminan de saltar los obstáculos, y se dirigen hacia el tronco hueco, Chase pasa por dentro de el con sigilo, mientras Marshall salta y corre sobre el velozmente, y al llegar al final del tronco, Marshall salta y cae sobre Chase._

 _MARSHALL: Arf! Arf! Nos vemos en la meta hermano!_

 _CHASE: Eso es trampa!_

 _TARGED: Chase, en ningún momento se les dijo por dónde si y no pasar, así que no pierdas el tiempo y continua!_

 _CHASE: OK! Arf!_

 _Ahora se dirigen al puente de madera y lo cruzan ambos, ganando una breve ventaja Marshall._

 _MARSHALL: Ya te deje atrás Chase!_

 _CHASE: No te confíes! Ya te coy a alcanzar!_

 _Se dirigen ambos al trampolín, en el cual saltan ambos al mismo tiempo, Chase se sujeta y se para sobre la rama, y comienza a caminar…_

 _CHASE: Mi salto fue preciso Marshall, ahora si te voy a ganar! Marshall?_

 _MARSHALL: Tranquilo voy delante de ti!_

 _Chase ve muy sorprendido lo que ocurrió, Marshall salto del trampolín y se agarra de una rama del árbol también, pero él no termina de subir a ella como Chase, sino que con sus dos patas delanteras se desliza por la rama hacia la resbaladilla._

 _MARSHALL: Nos vemos abajo Chase!_

 _Marshall se desliza por ella, y al llegar al final, corre hacia las llantas._

 _CHASE: Espera, no me ganaras!_

 _Chase salta también a la resbaladilla y sigue a Marshall, mientras este empieza a saltar sobre ellas una a una, aunque, como era de esperar, se resbala y rueda por las ultimas._

 _MARSHALL: Wow! Estoy bien!_

 _CHASE: Que bien Marshall, pero ahora estas bien, y estas atrás!_

 _MARSHALL: Arf! Arf! Ya veremos!_

 _Marshall no se detiene y continúa. Ambos se dirigen hacia el área en la que tiene que deslizarse en posición pecho-tierra por debajo de la red._

 _MARSHALL: Te voy a alcanzar Chase!_

 _CHASE: Ni lo sueñes Marshall!_

 _Finalmente se dirigen al área de objetivos._

 _CHASE: Solo debo golpear mi Objetivo y correr a la meta y habré ganado!_

 _MARSHALL: CUIDADO! VOY RODANDO!_

 _Chase voltea a ver y se da cuenta con sorpresa que Marshall de alguna manera se tropezó, y ahora va rodando hacia el a gran velocidad!_

 _CHASE: MARSHALL! UGH!_

 _Ahora van rodando los dos juntos, pasan por el área de objetivos y de alguna forma golpean el logo de policía y el logo de bombero, siguen rodando y se detienen al llegar a la meta._

 _MARSHALL: Lo siento Chase._

 _CHASE: No te disculpes! Arf! Fue grandioso! Golpeamos los objetivos al mismo tiempo, y terminamos el recorrido juntos!_

 _STEVE: Muy bien, cachorros, que aprendimos de esto?_

 _Ambos cachorros se quedan viendo entre sí, y sonriendo, empiezan a responder…_

 _CHASE: Arf! Aprendimos que velocidad y precisión pueden ser muy importantes en su momento y lugar…_

 _RYDER: Si, que más!_

 _MARSHALL: Arf! Pero es más importante trabajar en equipo! Juntos, procurando estar cerca uno del otro!_

 _WIND: Es bueno ver que aprendieron algo tan importante!_

 _TARGED: Y creo que se divirtieron mucho!_

 _STEVE: Qué bueno! Después de todo, fue un gran inicio de su entrenamiento!_

 _Todos voltean a ver sorprendidos a Steve, el, sonriendo, continua explicando._

 _STEVE: Si, todos oyeron bien, creo que están listos para entrenarse Marshall y Chase, después de todo, nuestro proyecto de equipo de rescate canino está en marcha!_

 _CHASE: Genial! Esto es grandioso!_

 _MARSHALL: Si! No los decepcionaremos!_

 _TARGED: Marshall, yo nunca podría estar decepcionado de mis dos hermanos! Es más, en este momento no podría estar más orgulloso!_

 _WIND: Así es cachorros! Sé que van a esforzarse mucho!_

 _Ryder se empieza a acercar a su padre, quiere pedirle algo…_

 _STEVE: Ryder, sucede algo?_

 _RYDER: bien, papá, yo quisiera, bueno… yo…_

 _Steve sonríe a su hijo, el ya esperaba esto…_

 _STEVE: Quieres entrenar junto con Chase y Marshall, verdad?_

 _RYDER: Si! Como lo supiste!_

 _STEVE: Hijo, se cuánto los quieres, y se lo mucho que te gusta ayudar a los demás, así que… claro que sí! Entrenaras con ellos!_

 _CHASE: Que bien!_

 _MARSHALL: Es grandioso! Arf!_

 _RYDER: Gracias Papá!_

 _STEVE: Debes esforzarte mucho hijo, después de todo, serás el líder de su equipo!_

 _Los tres se quedan mirando a Steve con los ojos amplios por la sorpresa._

 _RYDER: Yo voy a ser su líder?_

 _STEVE: Si hijo, aunque Wind ya es un experto, y Targed tiene su entrenamiento completo, necesitaran un líder humano que los guie, y ese serás tú! Sé que lo harás muy bien!_

 _Ryder abraza a su padre en ese momento, así como Chase y Marshall se lanzan sobre el, lo tiran y lo comienzan a lamer en su cara!_

 _RYDER: No los vamos a decepcionar! Nos esforzaremos al máximo! Verdad chicos?_

 _CHASE: Arf! Claro que si Ryder!_

 _MARSHALL: Arf! Daremos siempre nuestro mejor esfuerzo!_

 _FIN DE LA REMEMBRANZA DE RYDER, CHASE Y MARSHALL:_

KAISER: WOW! Eso es asombroso!

RYDER: Si, y como puedes ver, distintas habilidades deben ser evaluadas de distintas formas, y el trabajo y esfuerzo siempre darán frutos!

CHASE: Entonces, estás listo para hacer el recorrido?

KATIE: Seria un buen ejercicio, y con el veremos que tanto has mejorado!

KAISER: Ok! Lo hare!

Káiser se ubica en la línea de salida del recorrido…

CHASE: Arf! Megáfono!

Chase se prepara para darle la salida a káiser…

CHASE: Bien Káiser! En tu marca! Listo! Arf! Fuera!

Esta vez es Káiser quien comienza a correr, primero corre como todos desde el columpio a los obstáculos, empieza a saltar sobre estos, pero al llegar al tercero, se detiene…

KAISER: Mi huesito chillón? Como llego aquí, mejor lo quito y lo pondré a un lado, no sea que alguien tropiece con él y se lastime…

Toma su huesito, sale a un lado de los obstáculos y lo pone a lado de uno, para recogerlo en cuanto termine el recorrido…

KAISER: Bien, aquí no hará daño a nadie, volveré al recorrido, arf!

Káiser regresa al circuito y continua saltando los obstáculos, recuperando el ritmo perdido, después corre hacia el tronco hueco, había pensado en correr por arriba como Marshall, pero olfatea algo dentro del tronco, y decide entrar lentamente, buscando lo que olio, y en medio encuentra el juguete tira y afloja de los cachorros…

KAISER: Y Esto que hace aquí!? Como es que no lo vio Chase? Debo sacarlo para que nadie se valla a enredar con él y quede atorado en el tronco!

Káiser toma con su hocico el juguete, sale del tronco y lo coloca a un lado en un lugar visible.

KAISER: Ya volveré por el después, por ahora debo continuar!

Corre y se dirige al puente de madera, lo comienza a cruzar, y estando arriba, nota una tabla floja.

KAISER: Esta tabla esta floja, veamos! Que conveniente! Un pañuelo!

Káiser toma el pañuelo y amarra la tabla floja, fijándola al resto con un nudo.

KAISER: Arf! Listo! Este arreglo es temporal, pero servirá mientras lo repara Rocky!

Káiser ahora se dirige trampolín de Skye, se detiene y…

KAISER: Bueno, esto si es una prueba! Y mi miedo a las alturas no me ayuda, quizá debería subir por la escalera de la resbaladilla… Hum? Que es eso?

Káiser fija su vista en la rama del árbol y ve colgando a…

KAISER: El Señor Teddy!? Como termino en esa rama!? Debo bajarlo para Marshall!

Káiser sin pensarlo mucho salta en el trampolín y se agarra de una rama del árbol también, se esfuerza y sube, toma con mucho cuidado al Señor Teddy y con una cuerda sobrante en el árbol, lo amarra a su espalda…

KAISER: Arf! Listo! Ahora… Wow! Que alto esta! Con cuidado, p- puedes hacerlo, s- solo acércate a la resbaladilla…

Camina lentamente por la rama hacia la resbaladilla, al fin llega y con un suspiro de alivio, se desliza por ella, una vez abajo, corre hacia las llantas, empieza a saltar sobre ellas una a una, pero nuevamente se detiene a medio camino, pues vio algo más…

KAISER: Esta es la cuerda de saltar de los cachorros? Como es que esta dentro de esta llanta, puede provocar un accidente, la quitare!

Ahora Káiser toma la cuerda, la acomoda bien y la coloca a un lado de las llantas, donde no pueda causar problemas…

KAISER: Ok! Ahora sigamos! Arf!

Termina de saltar las ultimas llantas, y no se detiene, después, continua el recorrido dirigiéndose hacia el área en la que tiene que deslizarse en posición pecho-tierra por debajo de la red, pero cae en cuenta de que lleva en su espalda al Señor Teddy…

KAISER: El Señor Teddy es muy importante para Marshall! Ya sé! Solo lo moveré un poco y… listo!

Káiser coloco al Señor Teddy amarrado a el hacia su lado derecho, pasa lentamente y con cuidado de que no rose la red ni el piso, y al salir de allí, lo reacomoda en su espalda con mucho cuidado…

KAISER: Listo! Adelante!

Finalmente se dirige al área de objetivos, pero no sabe qué objetivo debe golpear…

RYDER: Káiser! Hay un séptimo objetivo que colocamos con el logotipo de la patrulla, ese es el que debes golpear!

KAISER: Arf! Gracias Ryder!

Se va a poner en camino, cuando de pronto ve un nuevo objeto extraño en la pista…

KAISER: La patineta y el casco de Rubble? Que hacen aquí? Hum… creo que me pueden ser útiles!

Káiser se coloca el casco, y sube a la patineta, Rubble le había estado enseñando como usarla, se desliza y golpea directamente al objetivo que le fue asignado, y continuo deslizándose a toda velocidad hacia el final del recorrido, una vez que cruza la meta, se detiene.

KAISER: Arf! Qué bien! Termine! Marshall, aquí hay alguien que quiere verte!

Marshall se acerca, y toma a su querido oso.

MARSHALL: Arf! El Señor Teddy! Como llego aquí!

KAISER: Quisiera saberlo…

CHASE: Que bien Káiser! Arf! Que te pareció?

KAISER: Arf! Fue grandioso! Aunque no hice tan buen tiempo como tú o Marshall. Pero en el recorrido encontré muchas cosas que no deberían estar en el, las quite del camino, pero aun así preferiría quitarlas de allí.

CHASE: Vamos! Te ayudare a retirarlas!

RYDER: Vallan, Káiser y Chase, en un momento los alcanzamos!

Mientras los cachorros van a retirar las cosas, Katie se queda con Ryder, y le pregunta con una sonrisa…

KATIE: Ryder, las cosas que encontró en el recorrido Káiser, no fueron casualidad, verdad?

RYDER: De hecho no, mientras le contábamos nuestra historia, Rocky las coloco en la pista con cuidado y a hurtadillas, yo ya se lo había pedido anteriormente!

KATIE: Y para que fue?

RYDER: Como ya te había dicho, he notado que tiene muchas habilidades, y las quería poner a prueba, como le dije a él, este recorrido evalúa a los cachorros de diferente formas, y en su caso, me confirma muchas de las cosas que he observado en él.

KATIE: Ryder, que listo!

Al anochecer, Káiser está sentado en su cama de cachorro, mientras Rubble, quien le hará compañía esta noche ya está acostado a un lado, con su antifaz puesto.

RUBBLE: (Bostezando) No fue acaso un buen día Káiser?

KAISER: Claro que sí! Ya solo me queda una pata vendada, jugamos todos juntos, e hice el recorrido de entrenamiento, creo que lo hice bien!

Pero cuando Káiser voltea a ver a Rubble, esperando una respuesta, se da cuenta de que el ya está dormido, el solo sonríe al verlo…

KAISER: Buenas noches Rubble! Que duermas bien!

Se acerca a la ventana de la puerta y observa el firmamento…

KAISER: Después de todo, si fue un buen día, incluso conocí mejor la historia de Ryder, Chase y Marshall, realmente, son admirables…

Káiser empieza a pensar mientras observa el firmamento, pero de repente, se encuentra algo confundido…

KAISER: Como llegarían todas esas cosas al recorrido? No parecían estar en esos lugares antes, es como si alguien… las hubiese colocado a propósito…

Káiser se encoje de hombros, y sigue pensando, y otra duda asalta su mente…

KAISER: La historia de Ryder, Chase y Marshall no parece completa… es como que… algo faltara… y de hecho, si vivían aquí, donde está su padre, el Doctor Steve… y el hermano de Chase, Targed, y el padre de Marshall, Wind, a parte de la historia de hoy, nadie más los ha mencionado, si ellos eran miembros experimentados de la patrulla, en dónde se encuentran en este momento?

Káiser sigue observando hacia el firmamento en la noche, cuando de pronto nota una sombra que sale de una de las Pup-house en medio de la noche, dirigiéndose hacia el acantilado…

KAISER: Marshall…?

 **Y de nuevo, espero que les guste la historia! si tienen comentarios o sugerencias, no duden en decirlo! una revisión seria agradable!**


	11. CAPITULO 11: CONOCIENDONOS MEJOR, EN EL

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capitulo contiene escenas que pueden resultar altamente emotivas...**

 **CAPITULO 11: CONOCIENDONOS MEJOR, EN EL CASO! A PONERSE EN MARCHA! PARTE 2:**

Káiser estaba en medio de sus pensamientos y dudas, después del día ajetreado ya estaba por dormir, cuando, mientras observaba el firmamento en la noche, noto una sombra que sale de una de las Pup-house, dirigiéndose hacia el acantilado…

KAISER: Marshall…?

Al verlo caminar, decide seguirlo…

KAISER: (Espero que no esté caminando dormido de nuevo).

Káiser sigue a Marshall, hasta que este se detiene a lado de un árbol frente al océano, se sienta y observa el firmamento…

KAISER: (Que tienes Marshall, pareces… triste).

Marshall solo observa hacia el cielo, muestra una leve sonrisa, y en su mejilla se ve un brillo…

KAISER: (Acaso estas… llorando?)

En ese momento, llega junto a Marshall otro cachorro, el cual no se ha dado cuenta de la presencia de Káiser…

KAISER: (Chase? Viniste por Marshall).

Chase se acerca a Marshall, se sienta a su lado…

KAISER: (Chase, también esta… llorando?)

CHASE: Marshall, ya es tarde, tenemos que volver a dormir…

MARSHALL: Lo siento Chase, es solo que el contarle parte de nuestro pasado a Káiser, me trajo recuerdos, solo quería ver el firmamento y recordar…

CHASE: Te entiendo Marsh, pero ya es tarde, necesitamos descansar…

MARSHALL: Tienes razón, volvamos a dormir…

Se dirigen ambos al puesto de observación, seguidos por Káiser, una vez que ambos cachorros están es su pup-house encerrados durmiendo, Káiser se dirige adentro del puesto de observación, entra sin hacer ruido, y ya en su cama, comienza a pensar en lo sucedido…

KAISER: (El contarme parte de su historia les trajo recuerdos… recuerdos dolorosos, que habrá pasado).

Káiser se queda dormido, pensando en esos acontecimientos…

Al día siguiente, los cachorros están empezando sus actividades cotidianas… Y Chase ya está listo con su megáfono…

CHASE: BUENOS DIAS CACHORROS! ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE! DESPIERTEN!

ROCKY: (Bostezando) Chase! Por qué…!

SKYE: Oh Rocky, Je, je, je!, siempre te quejas del megáfono!

RUBBLE: (Bostezando) Buenos días! Podemos desayunar?

ZUMA: Amigo! Esa parece una buena idea!

MARSHAL: WOW!

Todos voltean a ver a Marshall para darse cuenta de que va rodando hacia ellos, al salir de su pup-house tropezó con su plato de nuevo…

CHASE: Oh no! Marshall!

Marshall choca con los cachorros, y terminan uno sobre otro…

MARSHALL: Je, je! Lo siento cachorros! Podemos desayunar?

Todos los cachorros se ríen al oír a Marshall…

SKYE: Oh Marshall! Je, je, je!... Oigan, no nos falta alguien?

Todos empiezan a observar, para darse cuenta de quien…

CHASE: Hey! Donde esta Káiser?

En ese momento Sale Káiser del puesto de observación…

KAISER: Bueno días Cachorros…

MARSHALL: Káiser… dormiste bien?

La pregunta de Marshall estaba enfocada a la imagen de Káiser, se veía cansado, somnoliento, con ojeras, como si no hubiese dormido…

KAISER: La verdad, tuve una mala noche…

CHASE: Acaso tuviste pesadillas de nuevo?

KAISER: Arf? No, no las tuve! Simplemente, creo que tenía algunas cosas en que pensar…

MARSHALL: Seguro? Bueno… por que no vamos a desayunar!

En ese momento se escucha un gruñido, todos voltean a ver hacia…

RUBBLE: Lo siento, mi pancita está recordándonos el desayuno!

Los cachorros se ríen y entran al puesto de observación.

RYDER: Cachorros! Buenos días! El desayuno está servido!

Los cachorros comienzan a comer juntos, en eso Ryder nota que uno está comiendo poco…

RYDER: Káiser, te sientes bien? Casi no has tocado tu desayuno…

KAISER: Que? Ha! Perdón Ryder, es que casi no tengo apetito, disculpen…

Káiser sale del puesto de control, camina un rato, y se sienta a la sombra de los arboles sobre el puente de madera de los cachorros. Mientras dentro…

RYDER: Káiser parece distraído y triste…

ROCKY: Así está desde que despertó Ryder.

RYDER: Tal vez deberíamos hablar con él, para ver que tiene, Marshall, Chase, acompáñenme, Rocky, podrías continuar mientras en el taller con nuestro proyecto? En cuanto pueda ire a ayudarte.

ROCKY: Arf! Seguro Ryder!

SKYE: Nosotros no podemos ir también?

Ryder voltea a ver a Skye, Zuma y Rubble, y le dice comprensivamente…

RYDER: Sé que ustedes también están preocupados Skye, pero ayer después de correr el circuito estaba muy bien, lo que sea que le ocurrió fue en el lapso entre ayer y esta mañana, déjennos hablar a nosotros tres con él, quizá lo podamos ayudar, si los necesito, los llamare.

ZUMA: Arf! De acuerdo Ryder! Amigo!

Ryder, Chase y Marshall salen a buscar a Káiser, mientras tanto, el sigue sentado en el puente de madera.

KAISER: (Realmente me duele pensar que los dos estaban tristes, y el contarme su historia los puso así, la verdad, me siento culpable)…

MARSHALL: Káiser…?

KAISER: Arf! Que…?

Káiser nuevamente salta sorprendido, no se dio cuenta de en qué momento llegaron con el Marshall, Chase y Ryder, esta vez, cae de espaldas abajo del puente…

MARSHALL: Ups! Lo siento!

KAISER: Arf! Descuida Marshall, creo que esto se me está convirtiendo en un verdadero cliché.

Káiser se sienta nuevamente, y ve a sus tres amigos frente a el…

KAISER: Hum, chicos, sucede algo?

Ryder se sienta y acaricia a Káiser en su cabeza…

RYDER: Eso es precisamente lo que te queríamos preguntar, Káiser, te notamos triste, no dormiste bien, y no desayunaste bien tampoco…

CHASE: La verdad, nos tienes preocupados…

MARSHALL: Que es lo que tienes? Te podemos ayudar!

Káiser se sorprende por las preguntas…

KAISER: Lo siento, no quise causarles preocupación, es solo…

RYDER: Vamos amigo, puedes contarnos…

Káiser decide que debe decirles, no tiene caso guardarse, y menos si están preocupados por el…

KAISER: Bueno, está bien, lo que ocurre es que, anoche antes de dormir, vi a Marshall salir de su Pup-house y dirigirse al acantilado…

Marshall y Chase se voltean a ver mutuamente…

KAISER: Y, lo seguí, esperando que no estuviese caminando dormido de nuevo, pero al llegar al acantilado, lo vi sentarse, y, lo vi triste, después vi que llego Chase a buscarlo…

CHASE: Oh, Oh! Creo que ya sé a dónde va esto…

KAISER: Y pues los escuche mencionar que el haberme contado parte de su historia les trajo recuerdos… dolorosos…

Káiser se notaba triste al decirles esto…

KAISER: Lo siento, yo no quería que se sintieran mal de alguna manera…

RYDER: Káiser, no te sientas mal, lo que ocurrió no te debe hacer sentir así…

Entonces, a Ryder se le ocurre una idea…

RYDER: Chase, Marshall, quizá deberíamos contarle el resto de la historia a Káiser…

CHASE: Ryder…?

RYDER: Yo creo que sería benéfico, y también nos haría bien a nosotros contarlo a alguien más… además, creo que si alguien lo puede entender, es Káiser…

Marshall y Chase se miran por un minuto, y finalmente…

MARSHALL: Estamos de acuerdo Ryder…

CHASE: Si, sería lo mejor…

KAISER: De que están hablando?

Ryder sonríe, se sienta y acerca a Káiser a él, mientras a sus lados se sientan Marshall y Chase…

RYDER: Hablamos de que te vamos a contar por que se veían tristes Chase y Marshall anoche…

 _REMEMBRANZA DE RYDER, CHASE Y MARSHALL:_

 _Se ve corriendo por el recorrido de entrenamiento a Chase, está terminándolo, ya golpeo el logotipo que le corresponde, y se dirige a la meta…_

 _WIND: Vamos Chase!, ya casi terminas el recorrido!_

 _Chase derrapa y llega a la meta…_

 _CHASE: Si! Mejore mi tiempo!_

 _Wind ve a Chase, y le dice finalmente…_

 _WIND: Hijo, mejoraste tu tiempo, pero no tu precisión, recuerda que como cachorro policía, debes procurar ser muy preciso en tus movimientos!_

 _CHASE: Si, Tío Wind!_

 _WIND: Ven, vamos a sentarnos con los demás…_

 _Ambos se dirigen a donde se encuentran los demás descansando…_

 _MARSHALL: Como te fue Chase!_

 _CHASE: Bueno, mejore mi tiempo, pero el Tío Wind dice que necesito procurar mejorar mi precisión… y a ti Marsh?_

 _MARSHALL: Bien, intente mejorar mi precisión en el recorrido, pero Targed me dijo que como cachorro bombero, debo mejorar mi tiempo, pues este es crucial en un rescate…_

 _CHASE: Bien, ahora estoy confundido…_

 _TARGED: Y por qué estas confundido hermanito?_

 _Chase y Marshall voltean a ver a Targed al mismo tiempo…_

 _CHASE: Bueno, porque nos están pidiendo diferentes resultados a Marshall y a mí, además, no se supondría que al ser tu un perro policía tu deberías entrenarme a mí, y a Marshall el Tío Wind que es bombero?_

 _TARGED: Parece ilógico verdad? Pero tenemos una buena razón para ello…_

 _STEVE: Así es chicos, para empezar, de esa forma evitamos algún tipo de favoritismo durante el entrenamiento. En segundo lugar, un cachorro bombero deber trabajar en situaciones en las que necesita velocidad, mientras que un cachorro policía necesita precisión para encontrar pistas._

 _MARSHALL: Ok, estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero aun no responden a la pregunta de Chase…_

 _STEVE: Bien, la otra razón para ser entrenados de esa manera, es que queremos que aprendan a trabajar bombero con policía y viceversa, después de todo, en muchas casos así tendrán que trabajar, mano a mano! Y para eso necesitan conocer cómo trabaja uno y otro._

 _CHASE: Arf! Lo entiendo ahora!_

 _MARSHAL: Arf! Y yo también!_

 _STEVE: Bien chicos, ahora, porque no vemos como lo hace el tercer miembro del equipo?_

 _Marshall y Chase se sorprenden por esa información, voltean a ver a la pista, y se dan cuenta de que Ryder está en el inicio, a punto de correr…_

 _CHASE: Ryder va a hacer el recorrido?_

 _STEVE: Así es, si él va a ser líder del equipo, también debe actuar con ustedes, no solo ver…_

 _RYDER: Estoy listo Papá!_

 _STEVE: Muy bien Ryder! Comienza!_

 _Ahora Ryder comienza a correr velozmente desde el columpio a los obstáculos, saltando sobre estos, con ayuda de los conos de Targed, los obstáculos son más altos, logrando saltarlos todos, después corre hacia el tronco hueco, para sorpresa de los cachorros, decide arrastrarse dentro de él, una vez fuera, sube el puente de madera y se dirige al trampolín, en el cual salta y se agarra de la rama del árbol, y después se esfuerza y sube a ella, luego camina por la rama hacia la resbaladilla, se desliza por ella, y al llegar al final, corre hacia las llantas, empieza a saltar sobre ellas una a una sin detenerse, al finalizar continua el recorrido hacia el área en la que tiene que deslizarse en posición pecho-tierra por debajo de la red, y finalmente se dirige al área de objetivos, en donde el golpea un logotipo de la patrulla, una vez hecho esto, corre hacia el final del recorrido, llegando hasta la meta._

 _MARSHALL: WOW! Eso fue grandioso!_

 _CHASE: Arf! Si!, no pensé que Ryder fuera tan ágil!_

 _RYDER: Gracias cachorros! Ja, ja, ja! Hago lo que puedo!_

 _STEVE: Lo ven chicos? Bien, creo que se han esforzado lo suficiente hoy, tomemos un descanso._

 _TARGED: Chicos, que tal si vamos a tomar una malteada con el Señor Porter?_

 _Marshall y Chase se alegran ante la oferta._

 _STEVE: Esta bien chicos, vallan, Ryder, Targed, procuren no volver muy tarde._

 _Todos se dirigen a la ciudad y al local del Señor Porter…_

 _SEÑOR PORTER: Ryder! Targed! Qué bueno verlos por aquí! Y veo que traen con ustedes a Marshall y Chase!_

 _RYDER: Hola Señor Porter! Nos puede traer cuatro malteadas de fruta?_

 _TARGED: Y si tiene de su delicioso pastel de zanahoria, tráiganos cuatro rebanadas!_

 _SEÑOR PORTER: Claro que si chicos, enseguida vuelvo!_

 _TARGED: Bien chicos! Que les ha parecido el entrenamiento hasta el momento?_

 _CHASE: Laborioso, no es tan fácil como pensaba!_

 _MARSHALL: Estoy de acuerdo, es mucho trabajo._

 _RYDER: Pero sé que podemos hacerlo!_

 _TARGED: Y les redituara a futuro, verán que puede ser muy gratificante!_

 _CHASE: Eso crees?_

 _TARGED: Arf! Claro que si Chase! Veras, sabes porque decidí ser un perro policía?_

 _CHASE: Porque nuestros padres lo eran, no es cierto?_

 _TARGED: En parte sí, pero hay algo más. Marshall, tu sabes porque el Tío Wind decidió ser un bombero?_

 _MARSHALL: Bien, yo sé que es para ayudar a los demás!_

 _Targed sonríe con la respuesta de Marshall…_

 _TARGED: Exacto hermanito! Para ayudar a los demás!_

 _Ryder, Chase y Marshall se quedan viendo a Targed…_

 _TARGED: Saben, el poder ayudar a otros es una experiencia realmente gratificante! Primero, saber que puedes hacer algo por los demás, sin esperar nada a cambio, y sin embargo, después de terminar tu trabajo, un rescate, al terminar de ayudar, el ver los rostros de los demás agradecidos contigo por tu ayuda, el recibir un simple "gracias" de alguien con una alegría adherida a esa palabra, es una experiencia que a cualquiera llena su espíritu! Simplemente, hace que todo tu esfuerzo valga oro!_

 _Los tres están realmente inspirados por las palabras de Targed…_

 _TARGED: Quizá en este momento suene muy grande lo que les digo, pero en el futuro lo entenderán, quizá incluso en su primera misión!_

 _Parece un gran momento, pero Marshall interrumpe con una pregunta que oscurece un poco el ambiente…_

 _MARSHALL: Eso suena genial, pero…_

 _TARGED: Que sucede Marshall?_

 _MARSHALL: Bien, que pasa cuando… cuando una misión no sale del todo bien? Qué pasa cuando por algún motivo no puedes regresar de una misión? Qué pasa si no vuelves de tu misión como mi… mi… m- mamá?_

 _Marshall está soltando algunas lágrimas al haber hecho esa pregunta…_

 _TARGED: Marshall, yo…_

 _CHASE: Marshall tiene razón! Yo no puedo negar que cuando tú vas a cumplir una misión, a veces temo que pudieses no regresar! Y si te pasara lo que a nuestros padres! O si el Tío Wind no volviera! Entonces que…_

 _Chase y Marshall de pronto están llorando juntos, ambos quieren ser un cachorro policía y un cachorro bombero respectivamente, pero tienen miedo de perder a sus seres queridos, como ya les había pasado antes…_

 _RYDER: Cachorros, tranquilos, estamos aquí con ustedes._

 _Targed voltea a ver a sus dos hermanos, se acerca a ellos y los abraza…_

 _TARGED: Tranquilos Hermanos. Yo los entiendo a los dos, sé que los extrañan mucho, los entiendo, yo mismo los extraño demasiado, pero ellos no serían felices si nosotros estuviésemos tristes por ellos todo el tiempo._

 _Chase y Marshall se empiezan a tranquilizar…_

 _TARGED: Además, sé que es duro, pero recuerden que nuestras labores de bombero y policía por desgracia conllevan riesgos, pero piensen por un momento, que pasaría si no hiciéramos nuestra labor? Qué pasaría si el Tío Wind no acudiera a ayudar a un incendio? O si yo no ayudara a alguien que está siendo robado? Nosotros quizá estaríamos a salvo, pero muchas otras personas no, nuestros trabajos son muy importantes y necesarios._

 _Chase y Marshall dejan de llorar, y vuelven su vista a Targed._

 _MARSHALL: Lo sentimos Targed…_

 _CHASE: No quisimos…_

 _TARGED: No se disculpen hermanos, es un miedo justificado, pero debemos luchar contra nuestros miedos._

 _Todos se quedan en silencio un momento…_

 _TARGED: Chicos, ahora yo les voy a pedir algo…_

 _CHASE: Que cosa?_

 _TARGED: Bien, pongan mucha atención, y por favor, no me interrumpan hasta que termine, lo que les quiero pedir es que, si algo me llegase a pasar a mi o al Tío Wind, no se den por vencidos en ningún momento, no dejen sus sueños, y sigan esforzándose siempre, recuerden que hay mucha gente que se preocupa por ustedes, y ustedes pueden ayudar a mucha gente más._

 _Chase y Marshall se voltean a ver ante la solicitud de su hermano…_

 _CHASE: Targed, nosotros…_

 _TARGED: Que pasa Chase, no me pueden prometer eso?_

 _Ryder, Chase y Marshall vuelven a voltearse a ver, y finalmente…_

 _CHASE: Si te lo prometemos hermano._

 _TARGED: Marshall?_

 _MARSHALL: S- Si, lo prometo también._

 _TARGED: Ryder, y tu…?_

 _RYDER: Si Targed, también te lo prometo._

 _SEÑOR PORTER: Listo chicos! Sus malteadas y sus rebanadas de pastel!_

 _RYDER: Gracias Señor Porter! Bien chicos, comencemos!_

 _Tres días después, estamos en una nueva sesión de entrenamiento de Ryder, Chase y Marshall, esta vez, los cachorros están utilizando sus pup-packs por primera vez, esta sesión de entrenamiento la está dirigiendo Wind…_

 _WIND: Bien Ryder! Ahora deber dirigirlos para apagar el fuego (la cubeta azul) y evacuar a los campistas (Katie y Cali)!_

 _RYDER: Muy bien, CHASE!, delimita un camino para la evacuación con tus conos! Y ayuda a evacuar a la gente!_

 _CHASE: En el acto Ryder!_

 _Chase toma algunos conos y crea con ellos un camino que va del área de obstáculos a la entrada del centro de observación._

 _CHASE: Arf! Megáfono! Por favor ciudadanos! Caminen rápido por el área designada para la evacuación, en breve estarán a salvo!_

 _KATIE: Gracias oficial! Que amable!_

 _RYDER: MARSHALL! Prepárate para apagar el fuego!_

 _MARSHALL: En camino Ryder, Arf! Cañón de agua!_

 _Marshall empieza a lanzar su agua hacia la cubeta azul, pero justo cuando empezaba a disparar, apareció de la nada en el cubeta…_

 _MARSHALL: Chickaletta? WOW!_

 _Marshall desvía su chorro de agua hacia Chase, empapándolo por completo…_

 _CHASE: Marshall! Detén el agua!_

 _MARSHALL: Ups! Arf, Arf! Guardar cañón!_

 _En ese instante Ryder corre hacia Chickaletta y la toma de la cubeta con cuidado._

 _RYDER: Chickaletta! Que haces aquí!_

 _WIND: Chicos terminamos por el momento, acérquense por favor!_

 _Los tres se acercan con Wind, una vez que Ryder le ha entregado a Katie a Chickaletta._

 _WIND: Chicos, que les paso?_

 _RYDER: Lo sentimos, es que apareció de la nada Chickaletta._

 _WIND: No apareció propiamente de la nada, también nos estaba ayudando._

 _Los tres miran sorprendidos al dálmata adulto, entonces les empieza a explicar…_

 _WIND: Durante cualquier operación de rescate puede haber imprevistos, pues bien, Chickaletta era ese imprevisto. Ryder, tú los diriges, así que tú debes tomar la iniciativa de las acciones a tomar, y no solo correr hacia el fuego, Marshall, debiste seguir lanzando tu agua al "fuego" pues al desviarlo, dejaste que se avivara, y que atrapara a un inocente, y Chase, tu debiste utilizar tu red con precisión para sacar a ese inocente de área de peligro._

 _Los tres se miran decepcionados ante su falla…_

 _WIND: No se sientan mal chicos, esto solo es un entrenamiento, pero deben trabajar juntos de la manera correcta, y estar siempre atentos a cualquier imprevisto, el mínimo error puede llevar al desastre, pero una buena coordinación lleva al éxito. Entienden?_

 _Los tres miran a su entrenador, y asienten con firmeza._

 _WIND: Bien, ahora, continuemos…_

 _En ese momento son interrumpidos por un llamado de alerta de Steve._

 _STEVE: EQUIPO! AL CENTRO DE MANDO! LLAMADA DE ALERTA!_

 _WIND Y TARGED: STEVE NOS NECESITA!_

 _Todos se dirigen al centro de mando, una vez en él, el Doctor Steve los pone al tanto de la situación._

 _STEVE: Gracias por venir equipo, tenemos una situación bastante grave, un incendio en una de las bodegas del centro de reciclaje de Bahía Aventura._

 _WIND: Eso suena mal, hay gente en el lugar?_

 _STEVE: Lamentablemente si, quedaron atrapados dentro, los bomberos ya están trabajando en el lugar, y la policía esta evacuando la zona, pero, eso nos deja a nosotros un trabajo…_

 _TARGED: Entrar a la bodega y evacuar a la gente atrapada…_

 _Ryder, Marshall y Chase tragan saliva al oír a Targed decir cuál es la misión a realizar._

 _STEVE: WIND! Abrirás un camino libre para la gente con tu cañón de agua!_

 _WIND: ES HORA DE RAW! RAW! RESCATE!_

 _STEVE: TARGED! Deberás localizar a la gente atrapada con tu olfato! Debes tener cuidado de no olfatear brazas!_

 _TARGED: Targed tomara el caso!_

 _STEVE: Bien equipo, en marcha!_

 _MARSHALL: Papá!_

 _CHASE: Targed!_

 _Ambos voltean a ver a los cachorros, y luego les dicen…_

 _WIND: Tranquilos hijos! Saben que debemos cumplir nuestro deber!_

 _TARGED: Hermanos, todo va a estar bien!_

 _CHASE: Pero…!_

 _STEVE: RYDER!_

 _Ryder voltea a ver a su padre, algo nervioso…_

 _RYDER: Si papá!_

 _STEVE: Ryder! Tú y tu equipo se quedaran aquí! Aún no están preparados para atender una emergencia de esta índole!_

 _Luego de esas palabras, se acerca a los tres y los abraza, mientras les dice…_

 _STEVE: Chicos, por favor tranquilícense, todo va a estar bien, y nosotros debemos acudir a ayudar…_

 _Después, voltea a ver a Katie, Cali y Chickaletta…_

 _STEVE: Katie, Cali, Chickaletta, podrían quedarse y hacerle compañía a los chicos?_

 _Las tres asienten con sus cabezas…_

 _KATIE: Descuide Doctor, con gusto nos quedaremos._

 _STEVE: Gracias. EQUIPO, ADELANTE!_

 _Minutos más tarde, se encuentran los tres en el área de la bodega, el fuego es muy intenso, y está anocheciendo, Steve se dirige con el Jefe de Bomberos Barns, para actualizarse…_

 _STEVE: Jefe Barns! Cuál es la situación!_

 _JEFE BARNS: Es realmente grave Steve! Tenemos a siete personas atrapadas en la bodega, y temo que la estructura se desplome en cualquier momento…_

 _STEVE: En ese caso, debemos movernos rápido! WIND! TARGED! Entren a buscar rápido, manténganme informado!_

 _WIND: Nos pondremos en Marcha! Arf! Cañón de agua!_

 _Los dos perros rescatistas comienzan a entrar en la bodega, mientras Wind abre paso con su cañón de agua y lo mantiene para salir, Targed va marcándolo con etiquetas luminiscentes para que puedan encontrar la salida, mientras va olfateando el rastro de la gente atrapada._

 _TARGED: Arf! Tío! Encontré el rastro de la gente! No están lejos, se encuentran atrás!_

 _WIND: Muy bien! Vamos rápido, no me gusta como se ve la estructura del lugar…_

 _Ambos corren en la dirección que detecto Targed, al llegar, encuentran una puerta, la abren, y encuentran a los siete desaparecidos…_

 _WIND: Perfecto! Arf! STEVE! Los encontramos! Los dirigiremos a la salida!_

 _STEVE: Muy bien chicos! Apresúrense por favor!_

 _TARGED: Arf! Megáfono! ATENCION! VENIMOS A RESCATARLOS! POR FAVOR, CAMINEN RAPIDAMENTE, HEMOS DISPUESTO UNA RUTA DE ESCAPE SEGURA! SIGAN LAS SEÑALES LUMINISCENTES Y LLEGARAN CON EL PERSONAL DE RESCATE AFUERA QUE LOS AYUDARA!_

 _Las siete personas comienzan a salir, al ir pasando la puerta, Wind los moja para refrescarlos y que continúen a la salida, finalmente, sale la séptima persona._

 _WIND: Bien! Era el último! Es hora de irnos!_

 _Están por salir, cuando Targed voltea olfateando algo…_

 _WIND: Targed? Que pasa?_

 _Targed comienza a buscar, y encuentra a una mujer con su pierna atrapada bajo un escritorio…_

 _TARGED: Hay una persona más!_

 _WIND: Genial! Debemos sacarla de inmediato!_

 _STEVE: WIND! TARGED! Ya tenemos a los siete desaparecidos con nosotros, porque no han salido!_

 _WIND: Surgió un imprevisto Steve! Encontramos a una persona más, una mujer, tiene su pierna atrapada bajo un escritorio, en cuanto la liberemos saldremos!_

 _STEVE: Por favor! Apresúrense!_

 _Targed levanta el escritorio con su lomo dejando ver la pierna de la Mujer atrapada…_

 _TARGED: Señorita! Puede mover la pierna?_

 _SEÑORITA: S- Si, si puedo!_

 _TARGED: Muy bien, sáquela de aquí por favor, y camine hacia la salida, Rápido!_

 _La mujer hace lo que le indican, se dirige hacia la salida, una vez refrescada por Wind, corre hacia la puerta…_

 _WIND: CUIDADO!_

 _TARGED: Arf! Red!_

 _Lo que ocurrió fue que parte del techo de estaba desplomando sobre la mujer rescatada, Wind y Targed lo notaron, por ello, Targed lanzo su red atrapando los escombros que caían._

 _SEÑORITA: Que ocurre…!?_

 _TARGED: CORRA RAPIDO A LA SALIDA! NO SE DETENGA POR NADA! ESTARA BIEN!_

 _La mujer hace lo que le indicaron, en ese momento, la red, que está sosteniendo los escombros, se incendia y se rompe, cayendo todo y tapando la única salida que tenían ambos…_

 _TARGED: Un imprevisto más, verdad?_

 _WIND: Temo que sí._

 _Targed se acerca a su tío, y se sienta a su lado…_

 _TARGED: Tío, no lo vamos a lograr, verdad?_

 _Wind abraza a Targed, tratando de consolarlo un poco, Targed tiene algunas lágrimas en sus ojos…_

 _WIND: Hijo, tranquilo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti…_

 _La habitación se comienza a llenar de humo…_

 _TARGED: Pero, finalmente lo logramos, no? Cumplimos con nuestro deber…_

 _WIND: Si hijo, lo hicimos, sacamos a todos, para eso nos entrenamos, y lo logramos!_

 _Finalmente, Wind se decide a llamar a su amigo Steve…_

 _WIND: Steve, ya tienes a toda la gente atrapada?_

 _STEVE: Si Wind, acaba de salir la octava y última persona…_

 _WIND: Que bien!_

 _Steve se preocupa, pues escucha en el fondo de sonido de comunicador llorar a Targed…_

 _STEVE: Wind, que está pasando, porque no han salido?_

 _Wind se arma de la mayor fuerza que le es posible, necesita estar tranquilo por su sobrino Targed, y por lo que está a punto de decir…_

 _WIND: Steve, gracias por ser un dueño tan genial con nosotros…_

 _Steve comienza a soltar lágrimas mientras escucha, no puede creer lo que está pasando…_

 _STEVE: Wind! Los vamos a sacar!_

 _WIND: Por favor, te pido que cuiden bien de Chase y Marshall, sé que van a estar muy tristes, pero, también sé que están en muy buenas manos, Ryder los quiere mucho, y sé que será un dueño formidable, incluso sé que los vera como hermanos…_

 _STEVE: Wind! Targed! P- Por favor…!_

 _WIND: Gracias por todo…_

 _En ese momento se viene abajo la estructura de la bodega, y se corta la comunicación, solo se oye estática…_

 _STEVE: Wind? T- Targed?_

 _JEFE BARNS: Steve?_ _Estas bien?_

 _Pero Steve no está bien, en ese mismo momento se deja caer de rodillas, y deja salir un gran grito…_

 _STEVE: No, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 _Algunas horas más tarde, las puertas del centro de observación se abren, y por ellas, entra Steve, Ryder, Chase, Marshall, Katie, Cali y Chickaletta se acercan a él, pero al ver su semblante…_

 _RYDER: Papá, todo está bien?_

 _CHASE: Y Targed? Y Tío Wind?_

 _Steve se sienta en un sillón, lo que está a punto de decir va a devastar a todos…_

 _STEVE: La operación de rescate resulto un éxito, llegaron y localizaron a los siete desaparecidos reportados y los ayudaron a salir, sin embargo…_

 _Chase está temblando al oír esto, Marshall esta estático con su mirada fija en Steve, Ryder empieza a temer lo peor, se acerca a Chase y Marshall y pone sus manos en sus cabezas…_

 _STEVE: Surgió un imprevisto, localizaron a una persona más, estaba atrapada, pero la ayudaron a salir, pero en ese momento, quedaron atrapados y… y ya no encontraron salida._

 _Chase y Marshall están empezando a sollozar al escuchar esto…_

 _STEVE: Quedaron atrapados en la bodega, y esta se derrumbó y se incendió._

 _CHASE: NO! TARGED! HERMANO! TÍO WIND!_ _NOOOOOOOO!_

 _MARSHALL: PAPÁ! HERMANO! NO PUEDEN HABERSE IDO! NOOOOOOOO!_

 _Ryder está llorando también, pero de alguna manera se arma de fuerza, y abraza a sus cachorros, tratando de consolarlos._

 _RYDER: Chase! Marshall! Lo siento mucho! Sé que les duele mucho! A mí mismo me duele! Pero piensen que son héroes! Salvaron ocho vidas! Debemos estar muy orgullosos de ellos!_

 _Ambos cachorros saben que Ryder tiene razón, sin embargo, es este momento no pueden dejar de llorar…_

 _Ha pasado una semana desde el incidente, por desgracia, nunca pudieron localizar los cuerpos de los dos héroes de Bahía Aventura, así que siguen en calidad de desaparecidos, la Alcaldesa Goodway quiso honrar a los dos en una ceremonia especial, fue muy emotiva, y todos estaban felicitando a Steve por su Equipo y a Chase y Marshall les daban palabras de aliento, sin embargo, estos parecían no querer hacer nada, estaban muy tristes, hasta que una tarde, en el puesto de observación…_

 _RYDER: Chase, Marshall, no quieren comer algo?_

 _CHASE: No, gracias Ryder._

 _MARSHALL: No tengo apetito Ryder, Gracias._

 _RYDER: Cachorros, me preocupan, necesitan comer algo._

 _En ese momento, entra Steve, y se dirige a los cachorros…_

 _STEVE: Chase, Marshall, tienen una visita._

 _Ambos cachorros se levantan y se dirigen a la entrada, en ella ven a una joven mujer, quien resulta ser la octava rescatada del incendio, la Señorita que salvaron Wind y Targed._

 _STEVE: Chicos, ella es Carol, Carol, ellos son Chase y Marshall._

 _Chase y Marshall se acercan, y comienzan a hablar…_

 _CHASE: Bien, Carol, en que te podemos ayudar…_

 _En ese momento, ella se agacha, y sin pensarlo dos veces, los abraza, con lágrimas en los ojos…_

 _CAROL: Chase, Marshall! Tengo que agradecerles a ustedes por lo menos!_

 _Ambos se muestran confundidos…_

 _CAROL: Yo soy la última persona a la que rescataron Wind y Targed, cuando llegaron, ya había perdido las esperanzas de salir de ese lugar, incluso, trate de no hacer ruido cuando ya se iban, pues pensé que solo les quitaría el tiempo, no valía la pena que se arriesgaran por mi…_

 _Chase y Marshall están asombrados ante estas palabras…_

 _CAROL: Pero en ese momento, Targed me localizo, y me libero, y ambos me pusieron a salvo! Mi familia esta también muy agradecida…!_

 _En ese momento, Ryder, Chase y Marshall se dan cuenta de que Carol no viene sola, dos niños pequeños, y sus padres están también allí._

 _CAROL: Mis hermanitos, y mis padres están muy agradecidos por mi rescate, y, aunque no es posible agradecerle a mis salvadores, por lo menos queremos mostrar nuestra gratitud a sus familiares, no hay nada en el mundo con lo que les podamos agradecer, gracias, gracias, gracias!_

 _Es en ese momento que llega una imagen a la mente de ambos, algo que les habían dicho anteriormente…_

 _"_ _TARGED: Saben, el poder ayudar a otros es una experiencia realmente gratificante! Primero, saber que puedes hacer algo por los demás, sin esperar nada a cambio, y sin embargo, después de terminar tu trabajo, un rescate, al terminar de ayudar, el ver los rostros de los demás agradecidos contigo por tu ayuda, el recibir un simple "gracias" de alguien con una alegría adherida a esa palabra, es una experiencia que a cualquiera llena su espíritu! Simplemente, hace que todo tu esfuerzo valga oro!"_

 _Ahora ambos entienden lo que su hermano mayor les quiso decir, el ver el agradecimiento de esta familia, la felicidad que irradian, es algo que realmente, no tiene precio!_

 _MARSHALL: No, no deben agradecernos, es gratificante ver que están bien y felices!_

 _CAROL: Pero para nosotros, ustedes serán siempre héroes, por eso insistimos, gracias!_

 _CHASE: No, al contrario, gracias a ustedes! Nos han abierto los ojos, y sabemos ahora que debemos continuar, y creo que sabemos que es lo que debemos hacer!_

 _Al día siguiente, Ryder está en el puesto de observación con su padre…_

 _STEVE: Ryder, tengo que hacer un trabajo muy urgente y especial en otra ciudad. Debo salir pronto de Bahía Aventura…_

 _RYDER: Pero Papá, y que pasa con el equipo de rescate…_

 _STEVE: Francamente hijo, no sé si ese proyecto pueda continuar, sé que has entrenado mucho, pero ya no están con nosotros Wind y Targed, y Chase y Marshall han estado muy afectados por el suceso…_

 _Ryder piensa que el proyecto es una excelente idea, pero su padre tiene razón, quien formaría parte del equipo ahora? En ese momento, ven que llega elevador, y al abrir sus puertas, salen de el Chase y Marshall, vestidos con sus uniformes de policía y bombero, y portando sus pup-packs, caminan hacia Ryder y Steve, y se sientan…_

 _CHASE: PAW PATROL LISTOS PARA LA ACCION! JEFE RYDER!_

 _Steve y Ryder se quedan observándolos por un momento, hasta que Steve toma la palabra…_

 _STEVE: Paw patrol? Jefe Ryder?_

 _MARSHALL: Bueno, pensamos que nuestro equipo de rescate debería tener un nombre, y ese nos pareció bueno._

 _CHASE: Y, bien, Ryder es el líder de nuestro equipo, no? Así que es nuestro "Jefe Ryder"._

 _RYDER: Chicos, están seguros de que quieren seguir adelante con esto?_

 _CHASE: Acaso tu no? Sabemos que nos falta entrenamiento, pero nos esforzaremos al máximo! Después de todo, los tres hicimos una promesa…_

 _Es cuando Ryder recuerda algo también, algo que prometieron en el local del Señor Porter…_

 _"_ _TARGED: Bien, pongan mucha atención, y por favor, no me interrumpan hasta que termine, lo que les quiero pedir es que, si algo me llegase a pasar a mi o al Tío Wind, no se den por vencidos en ningún momento, no dejen sus sueños, y sigan esforzándose siempre, recuerden que hay mucha gente que se preocupa por ustedes, y ustedes pueden ayudar a mucha gente más."_

 _RYDER: Claro que recuerdo esa promesa, Papá? A mí me gustaría seguir tu proyecto, pero la decisión depende de ti…_

 _Los tres jóvenes se quedan viendo a Steve, él lo está pensando, y finalmente…_

 _STEVE: Muy bien chicos, sé que Wind y Targed estarían de acuerdo, y debo decir que en donde quiera que estén, ellos estarían muy orgullosos de los tres!_

 _En ese momento, Steve se levanta y abraza a los tres…_

 _STEVE: Chicos, ustedes son mis tres grandes héroes! Esfuércense al máximo, y cuídense mucho! Ryder, si en verdad piensas continuar, entonces necesitaras esto…_

 _Steve extiende su mano, y le entrega a Ryder algo…_

 _RYDER: Papá, esto es…_

 _STEVE: Las llaves del centro de mando, las llaves del ATV, y los planos para continuar con la construcción a futuro de nuevos pup-house y pup-packs, para ampliar el equipo de cachorros hijo, ahora, todo te pertenece._

 _Ryder y los cachorros están sumamente sorprendidos ante esto…_

 _STEVE: Yo de todas formas necesito salir de viaje a hacer el trabajo especial que te comentaba, pero aunque seguiré al pendiente de ustedes, no pienso dejarlos totalmente solos, ya había hablado al respecto con la Alcaldesa Goodway, ella será tu tutora mientras estoy de viaje._

 _RYDER: Habías pensado en todo?_

 _STEVE: Si, bueno, una cosa más, este smartfone en realidad es tu nuevo comunicador cachorro, con el podrás estar en contacto y rastrear a los cachorros en cualquier lugar._

 _Ryder, Chase y Marshall abrazan a Steve._

 _RYDER: Gracias Papá, entonces, Chase, Marshall, podemos decir, PAW PATROL ENTRA EN ACCION!_

 _CHASE: CHASE SE HARA CARGO!_

 _MARSHAL: LISTO PARA RAW RAW RESCATE!_

 _FIN DE LA REMEMBRANZA DE RYDER, CHASE Y MARSHALL:_

KAISER: Yo, no sabía, nunca imagine…!

CHASE: No te sientas mal, a veces recordamos y es inevitable que nos sintamos tristes.

MARSHAL: Pero como ya habrás notado, tenemos mucho por que alegrarnos actualmente.

RYDER: Nuestra familia ha crecido, y créeme cuando te digo que somos felices.

Ryder acaricia en su cabeza a Káiser.

RYDER: Káiser, no te sientas culpable, el contarte la historia no fue un detonante para que se sintiera alguien triste.

MARSHAL: Si, de hecho, creo que me siento mejor al haberla contado! Arf!

RYDER: Bien cachorros, ya estuvimos mucho tiempo fuera, debemos volver, y por la hora, creo que debemos comer algo.

Los cuatro se ponen en camino de regreso al puesto de observación…

CHASE: Káiser, me siento muy bien por haberte contado todo, sé que podemos confiar en ti.

KAISER: Gracias Chase.

CHASE: Solo una cosa más…

KAISER: Si Chase, que es…

CHASE: Si le dices a alguien que me viste llorar, lo negare rotundamente!

Káiser se ríe ante esto, y le responde a Chase…

KAISER: Tu llorar? No creo, nunca he visto eso!

Al anochecer, los cachorros se están preparando para dormir, mientras Káiser, piensa algo…

KAISER: (Todos en la patrulla son geniales! Me pregunto si podría hacer algo para agradecerles y mostrarles lo importantes que son?)

En ese momento entra Skye, esta vez ella le hará compañía para dormir.

SKYE: Káiser, ya es hora de dormir, veraz que mañana será un gran día!

Káiser voltea a verla y sonríe, realmente está cansado, así que se acomoda en su cama de cachorro y se prepara para dormir.

KAISER: Tienes razón Skye, buenas noches!

Ambos cachorros comienzan a dormir…

KAISER: (Me agradan tanto todos, creo que me he encariñado con ellos, me pregunto si podría verlos como mi familia.).

Káiser se duerme con una sonrisa en su rostro…

 **Espero que les este gustando la historia, invito a todos a comentar!**


	12. CAPITULO 12 LAZOS, RECICLANDO UN LECCION

**CAPITULO 12: LAZOS, RECICLANDO UN LECCION!:**

Ryder despierta temprano por la mañana, algo somnoliento, va caminando, arrastrando los pies por el sueño, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina…

RYDER: (Bostezando) Que sueño tengo! Un vaso de leche me ayudara a despertar…

Camina lentamente, casi sin abrir los ojos, cuando accidentalmente, golpea con su pie la cama de cachorro en donde duerme aun Káiser…

KAISER: Arf! Wow! Arf!

El cachorro despierta asustado, dando un salto involuntario y cayendo en los brazos de Ryder…

RYDER: Ups! Lo siento Káiser, no quise despertarte así!

Káiser voltea a ver a Ryder, regalándole una sonrisa…

KAISER: Descuida Ryder! Fue un accidente! Y bueno, creo que ya era hora de despertar!

Es en ese momento que escuchan una risa más…

SKYE: Ji, Ji, Ji! Bien, despertar con una sorpresa no está nada mal, a mí siempre me ha gustado volar, pero veo que Káiser no lo hace nada mal!

Ryder y Káiser ríen ante el comentario de Skye…

KAISER: Bueno, creo que los despegues últimamente se me han dado bien, mis aterrizajes… son otra historia!

RYDER: Skye, Káiser, porque no salen al patio? Tomare un vaso de leche, y después de eso, una ducha para despabilarme, en cuanto el desayuno esté listo, los llamare…

SKYE: Claro Ryder! Vamos Káiser!

Ambos cachorros salen al patio, y se dan cuenta que han despertado antes que todos…

SKYE: Es una linda mañana!

KAISER: Si, en verdad lo es!... Creo que despertamos antes que los otros…

SKYE: Bien! Esta oportunidad es poco común! Entonces vallamos a darle los buenos días a Chase!

Ambos cachorros llegan al Pup-house del cachorro policía, y lo ven durmiendo placenteramente…

SKYE: AAH! Que tierno se ve mientras duerme!

KAISER: Quizás sí. Me permites?

Skye entiende lo que Káiser quiere hacer…

SKYE: Adelante!

Káiser se acerca por un lado a Chase, y una vez en posición, toma aire, y…

KAISER: ARF! BUENOS DIAS CHASE!

Chase salta al ser despertado, golpea el techo de su Pup-house, abre sus ojos, y…

CHASE: Estoy en el caso! Hum? Que?

Al ver su reacción al despertar, los otros dos cachorros no pueden evitar reírse…

CHASE: Muy graciosos chicos! Por qué…

SKYE: No se te ocurra decir que porque te despertamos así! Tu siempre despiertas a todos con tu megáfono!

KAISER: Además, así estamos a mano por la última vez que me despertaste tu a mí!

Chase se encoge de hombros y solo sonríe…

CHASE: Ok, supongo que tienen razón! Bien, creo que es hora de despertar a los demás, Arf! Megáfono!

Chase se coloca en posición, y como todos los días…

CHASE: BUENOS DIAS CACHORROS! ES UNA MAÑANA CALIDA! DESPIERTEN!

ZUMA: Amigo! Buenos días! (bosteza)

MARSHALL: (Bostezando) Amaneció? Wowowooow!

Lo que sucedió, es que Marshall resbalo al salir de su Pup-house, y cayó encima de los cachorros…

MARSHALL: Bien, creo que aún estaba dormido!

Al reír por lo dicho y hecho por Marshall, un cachorro más se acerca…

RUBBLE: Chicos! Es muy temprano para chistes, aun no sale el sol!

Chase se acerca a Rubble, y le quita su máscara para dormir.

RUBBLE: AAAA! Ya amaneció!

Los demás cachorros se ríen, hasta que Chase hace una observación…

CHASE: Que sucede! Hoy no hay quejas?

Al acercarse al Pup-house de Rocky, notan todos que él no está dentro…

KAISER: Parece que se despertó temprano…

CHASE: Ok, cachorros! Es hora del yoga canino matutino!

Mientras tanto, Rocky se encuentra trabajando en el "proyecto secreto" que tienen en el taller de Ryder…

ROCKY: Muy bien, ya tenemos un buen avance, ahora…

En ese momento, Rocky observa la mesa de trabajo, entrecierra sus ojos, como buscando algo…

ROCKY: Ok, faltan algunas piezas, necesitamos buscarlas para continuar…

El cachorro verde comienza a pensar donde puede localizar lo que necesitan…

ROCKY: Bien, creo que en el centro de reciclaje puedo obtener lo que necesitamos para continuar…

Rocky entonces se dirige hacia el centro de mando, para avisar a Ryder e ir a buscar lo que necesitan, al llegar, un cachorro se dirige a el…

KAISER: Hey, Rocky! No quieres hacer yoga canino con nosotros?

ROCKY: No, gracias Káiser, necesito algunas cosas para continuar el proyecto de Ryder, y le quiero informar que voy a buscarlas al centro de reciclaje…

KAISER: Ryder, está tomando una ducha Rocky…

ROCKY: Ok, es caso… (Rocky activa el comunicador de su etiqueta) Ryder, adelante!

RYDER: Adelanto Rocky, sucede algo?

ROCKY: Disculpa la molestia, necesitamos algunas cosas para continuar con el proyecto, y me gustaría ir a buscarlas al centro de reciclaje de Bahía Aventura.

RYDER: Muy bien Rocky, puedes ir, no hay problema.

ROCKY: Gracias Ryder! Volveré pronto, cambio y fuera!

Rocky se dirige a su pup-house, lo transforma en su camión y se prepara para salir…

KAISER: Rocky, me preguntaba si podría acompañarte…

ROCKY: Bien, no sé, creo que por lo regular nadie quiere ir conmigo al centro de reciclaje…

KAISER: Por favor Rocky! Déjame acompañarte! Después de todo, la última vez que se suponía que te apoyara, no fui de mucha ayuda…

Káiser recuerda su visita a la granja de Yumi, en donde en lugar de ayudar a Rocky como se suponía lo hiciera, termino colgado en el granero y rescatado de su miedo a las alturas… eso aún lo hacía sentir algo culpable… y no paso desapercibido por Rocky…

ROCKY: Ok Káiser! Acompáñame, entre los dos podemos conseguir lo que necesito más rápido, y volveremos a tiempo para desayunar!

KAISER: Arf! Gracias Rocky! Veras que te seré de mucha ayuda!

Ambos suben al vehículo de Rocky, avanzan un poco hasta que los detiene Chase…

CHASE: Cachorros! A dónde van?

ROCKY: Vamos al centro de reciclaje, necesito algunas cosas para un proyecto de trabajo con Ryder, ya le informe, quieres venir?

Chase da un paso leve atrás…

CHASE: No, gracias, no se tarden.

Al decir esto, Chase regresa con los demás cachorros a su sesión de yoga canina.

ROCKY: Eso no me sorprende mucho…

KAISER: Arf? A que te refieres?

ROCKY: Bueno, por lo regular cuando necesito ir al centro de reciclaje a buscar algo, lo hago solo, no es un lugar al que les guste mucho ir a los cachorros, eres el primero que me quiere acompañar voluntariamente.

Káiser se sorprende un poco ante esta revelación, pero de alguna forma lo comprende.

KAISER: Rocky, para mí es un placer, además, me puede ser útil aprender algo nuevo!

Rocky sonríe ampliamente por el entusiasmo de Káiser…

Pasados algunos minutos, llegan ambos al centro de reciclaje…

ROCKY: Bien llegamos!

KAISER: Por dónde comenzamos?

Caminan dentro del centro de reciclaje y al llegar a una zona dividida, Rocky le empieza a explicar…

ROCKY: Káiser, ve por ese lado, a la derecha encontraras una zona con herramientas viejas, busca por favor algunas piezas de metal que pudiesen hacer la función de una pinza de tres garras o de un gancho, yo iré por este otro lado a buscar algo de tela protectora, si terminas antes, búscame por ese lado, en caso contrario, yo iré contigo.

KAISER: Ok! Entonces, comenzamos a trabajar!

Káiser sabe lo importante que el reciclado es para Rocky, es por ello que se entusiasma y quiere dar su mejor esfuerzo para ayudarlo, así que se pone en camino, mientras, Rocky camina hacia el otro lado, a buscar lo que necesita…

ROCKY: Veamos, quizá por este lado…

Lo que no sabe Rocky, es que alguien más lo está observando en silencio…

¿!?: (Mira nada más, que tenemos aquí?)

Mientras, en la torre de control, los cachorros están terminando su sesión de Yoga canina, con su último estiramiento…

CHASE: Y perro boca arriba! Terminamos cachorros!

SKYE: Ji, ji, ji! Creo que Marshall termino antes!

Todos voltean a verlo, y lo notan con el cuerpo completamente estirado, con el pequeño detalle de que está dormido, al verlo, no pueden evitar reír…

CHASE: Oh, hermano…

RUBBLE: Esa posición me gusta!

ZUMA: Si amigo! No podemos practicarla también!

Chase se acerca a Marshall, y…

CHASE: Arf! Megáfono! MARSHALL! DESPIERTA!

MARSHALL: Arf! ESTOY LISTO PARA RAW RAW RESCATE! Hum? Creo que me dormí!

Los cachorros se ríen juntos, después de todo, es una buena y feliz mañana…

O no lo es?

En el centro de Reciclaje…

ROCKY: Esta… No, muy verde, y esta… No, muy vieja, tal vez esta… No, está rota…

Rocky sigue buscando hasta que encuentra lo que quiere…

ROCKY: Esta es perfecta! Justo lo que Ryder Necesita! Ahora iré con…

En ese momento, alguien aplasta a Rocky en el piso, al mismo tiempo que le arranca su collar y lo lanza por un lado lejos de el…

¿!?: Al fin te tengo! Pequeño parasito!

Rocky logra voltear a ver, y se aterra a ver de quien se trata…

ROCKY: T- Tu?

En otro lado del centro de reciclaje, Káiser se ve muy contento, ha encontrado las piezas que le pidió Rocky.

KAISER: Maravilloso! Encontré todo! Apenas me lo creo, pero la descripción de Rocky fue muy específica, ahora se las llevare y le ayudare a buscar lo que falte! Definitivamente fue buena idea acompañarlo! Arf!

Káiser acomoda todo junto en una bolsa, la carga y se dirige a buscar a su amigo…

KAISER: Quizá podamos llegar a tiempo para desayunar, y podríamos tener un rato de juego todos juntos, si no tienen alguna misión que cumplir.

Káiser da la vuelta para encontrarse con Rocky, pero en ese momento se queda pasmado con los ojos muy abiertos…

En la Torre de control, los cachorros están limpiando sus pup-house, ya casi han terminado…

ZUMA: Si, Amigo! Un poco de agua más y quedara como nueva!

MARSHALL: Necitas agua? Yo te ayudo Zuma! Arf! Cañón de Agua!

ZUMA: Marshall! Espera!

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Marshall ya había disparado su chorro de agua al pup-house de Zuma, pero este estaba aún al frente…

ZUMA: MAR- MARSHALL! TU CAÑON DE AGUA!

MARSHALL: Ups! Arf! Arf! Guardar cañón!

Marshall se acerca a Zuma lentamente.

MARSHALL: Lo siento Zuma.

ZUMA: Ja, Ja, Ja! No te preocupes Amigo! Eso fue refrescante!

Ambos se ríen, y continúan su limpieza…

Pero al otro lado de la ciudad, Káiser está asustado ante lo que está viendo, tres perros adultos están aquí, y uno de ellos está agrediendo a Rocky…

KAISER: (Pero que rayos está sucediendo aquí!).

Rocky está casi sin aliento, los que lo están agrediendo son nada más y nada menos que los tres abusadores de Rocky, ISIS, SULTAN, y su líder DAGGER.

ROCKY: Que quieren de mí? No les he hecho nada…

DAGGER: Bien, ya veo que no eres muy listo… lo que queremos de ti, es a ti mismo…

Al decir esto, lo hizo con una sonrisa por demás macabra, al verlo, Káiser estaba sintiendo más miedo…

ROCKY: A mí mismo? Que quieres decir?

Sultán e Isis se están riendo entre dientes mientras oyen la conversación…

DAGGER: O pequeño Rocky, es que nunca entendiste cual era tu lugar, tú me perteneces, estas a mi servicio solamente…

KAISER: (Pero que está diciendo este doberman loco!).

ROCKY: Yo- yo nunca he estado a tu servicio! No te pertenezco!

DAGGER: Pequeño pulgoso! Tú vas a ser mi sirviente, después de todo, necesito a alguien que busque mi comida aquí, acaso creíste que podías escapar de tu destino así de fácil?

ISIS: Te hemos vigilado durante mucho tiempo, y notamos que casi siempre que venias, lo hacías solo, así que…

SULTAN: Solo teníamos que esperar al momento propicio que vinieses para atraparte, y volver a ponerte en tu lugar…

ROCKY: Suéltenme! Cuando la Ryder y la patrulla…

DAGGER: Iluso, ellos no se van a enterar, ya te quitamos tu medio de comunicación…

Káiser nota que Rocky no tiene puesto su collar.

KAISER: (Ellos se lo quitaron!).

DAGGER: Y si acaso vienen a buscarte, lo único que haremos será esconderte, no te encontraran, y si aun así lo siguiesen intentando, bueno…

En ese momento Sultán aplasta el comunicador de Rocky, en clara referencia de lo que harían a los demás al buscarlo…

DAGGER: Cachorro, eres de mi propiedad! Pero creo que debemos dejártelo bien claro…

Mientras se están riendo Isis y Sultán, Dagger aplasta con más fuerza a Rocky en el piso…

ROCKY: AAAAAH!

DAGGER: Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras! Nadie te va escuchar! Aprenderás que no puedes irte de aquí y escapar de tu destino!

Que equivocado estaba Dagger, pues cierto cachorro ha estado observándolo todo, el miedo que en un principio sentía Káiser, al ver a su amigo en dolor se empezó a transformar en otro tipo de sentimiento, uno que no había experimentado antes, sentía que su sangre hervía, y sus ojos solo empezaron a mostrar una rabia indescriptible ante estos abusivos, si pudiese confirmarlo, el realmente estaba sintiendo un gran odio a estos tipos! Su instinto protector entonces empezó a salir, él no podía permitir esto!, pero no tenía la fuerza como para pelear con tres perros adultos al mismo tiempo, así que su mente comenzó a trabajar lo más rápidamente posible, en ese momento ve una gran pila de cajas viejas a un lado de ellos, rápidamente se acerca a ellas…

KAISER: (Vamos! Vamos! Cuál es? Esta, esta tiene que ser…)

Káiser saca de en medio una caja, la cual resultó ser un soporte principal para esa torre, motivo por el que la torre comenzó a caer encima de los tres perros abusivos.

ISIS: Que es ese ruido? QUE?!

SULTAN: CUIDADO!

DAGGER: PERO QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!

Los tres perros quedan atrapados bajo las cajas, Rocky logro moverse a un lado…

ROCKY: Que- que paso?

KAISER: Yo pase! Estas bien Rocky?

Rocky está sorprendido, así que Káiser dejo caer esas cajas sobre sus abusadores?

ROCKY: Si, estoy bien, algo adolorido, pero bien…

KAISER: Me alegro! Tenemos que movernos, eso no los va a detener por mucho tiempo…

Rocky y Káiser empiezan a correr, al momento que sus perseguidores salen de las cajas…

DAGGER: Otro cachorro? ISIS! SULTAN! LOS QUIERO A LOS DOS! VAMOS A DARLES UNA LECCION QUE NUNCA OLVIDARAN!

Comienzan a correr tras ellos los tres…

Mientras, en el cuartel cachorro… Ryder ya ha preparado el desayuno para sus cachorros…

RYDER: Cachorros! El desayuno está listo!

Inmediatamente, los cachorros se dirigen a su líder…

CHASE: Gracias Ryder! Muero de hambre!

SKYE: Si! Antes de volar, hay que desayunar!

En ese momento, se oye un gruñido, todos voltean y ven a Rubble llegando…

RUBBLE: Lo siento! Mi pancita está emocionada por el desayuno, y está diciendo gracias!

SKYE: Oh Rubble!, Ji, Ji, Ji!

RYDER: Je, je, je!... Hem, cachorros, han visto a Káiser y Rocky?

ZUMA: Amigo! Aún no ha regresado del centro de reciclaje.

MARSHALL: Estarán bien?

Ryder se acerca a su cachorro de fuego y lo acaricia…

RYDER: Tranquilo Marshall, no deben tardar, ya sabes lo emocionado que se pone Rocky al ir al buscar reciclables y reutilizarlos, no deben tardar en volver.

MARSHALL: Tal vez tengas razón… deben estar bien! Creo que tomare mi desayuno!

RYDER: Bien Marshall! Yo mismo comeré también.

Los dos se acercan a desayunar junto con sus amigos, sabiendo que Rocky y Káiser no deben tardar en volver…

Lo que no saben es que ambos se encuentran corriendo en el centro de reciclaje, huyendo de sus tres agresores, mientras estos les rastrean y pisan sus talones… se detienen un momento a descansar bajo una pila de plástico a reutilizarse…

ROCKY: Bien… (Jadeando), creo- creo que los dejamos atrás por el momento…

Káiser se sienta a su lado, observando hacia un lado por si aparecen…

KAISER: Si, pero aún nos siguen…

Káiser ahora voltea a ver a Rocky, manteniendo atención en su olfato y orejas…

KAISER: Amigos tuyos?...

ROCKY: Ellos? Si claro, son como una patada de mula en el trasero…

Káiser se acerca un poco a Rocky, aun observando, habla con el…

KAISER: Bien, esos locos, parece que no te quieren dejar ir…

ROCKY: Si, desde que vivía aquí, me trataron como si fuera su esclavo, el maltrato que me daban era algo… cotidiano…

Káiser se da cuenta de que Rocky está a punto de llorar…

ROCKY: Y ahora volvieron por mí, y son capaces de hacerle daño a mi familia, a la patrulla, incluso ahora que me ayudaste, no creo que quieran dejarte ir, yo no quiero que les hagan daño, tal vez debería…

Káiser voltea a ver seriamente a Rocky, y sonriendo, se dirige a el…

KAISER: Rocky, que ni se te ocurra decir que deberías quedarte con esos abusivos!

ROCKY: Pero…

KAISER: Sin peros! Ellos no valen ni siquiera un esfuerzo! La patrulla si!, Y si los dejaras por esto, se sentirían devastados!

Rocky estaba agradecido por las palabras de Káiser.

Káiser ha empezado a encariñarse con Ryder y la patrulla, y ver que les suceda algo no es agradable para él, así que no va a permitirlo, ha estado observando el lugar, y ha estado diseñando una idea en su mente…

KAISER: Esos tres creen que nos van a dar una lección, pero se equivocan, la lección se las daremos nosotros!

Rocky lo voltea a ver confundido…

ROCKY: Pero como se las daremos, ellos conocen muy bien este lugar…

KAISER: Tan bien como lo conoces tú! Usaremos eso a nuestro favor! Nos defenderemos hasta que llegue la ayuda!

ROCKY: Ayuda? Pero Sultán destruyó mi comunicador, como…

KAISER: Ryder y los cachorros saben a dónde iríamos, en cualquier momento de darán cuenta de nuestra tardanza, y vendrán a buscarnos, pero hasta entonces…

Káiser se acerca y empieza a contarle su plan a Rocky al oído, el solo abre ampliamente los ojos y empieza a sonreír…

Más tarde, en la torre de control, Ryder está trabajando en su proyecto secreto…

RYDER: Bien, creo que el lanzador ya funciona, ahora…

Al colocar un perno en él, se oye un ruido y algo empieza a dispararse…

RYDER: Oh- oh!

En ese momento se abre la puerta del taller…

MARSHALL: Ryder?...

Al entrar, Marshall encuentra a Ryder enredado con una soga…

MARSHALL: Ryder, que te paso?!

RYDER: Je, je, je! Supongo que estoy totalmente envuelto en el trabajo!

MARSHALL: Ryder, Rocky y Káiser aún no han vuelto…

RYDER: Eso es raro, ya paso mucho tiempo, y ni siquiera han desayunado, los voy a llamar Marshall.

Ryder saca su pau-pad para llamar a Rocky, seleccionando el signo del cachorro verde…

RYDER: Rocky! Estas allí? Contesta!

Pero solo recibe estática, no hay ninguna respuesta…

MARSHALL: Ryder?

RYDER: Esto no está bien, Rocky nunca deja de responder, algo anda mal…

Entre tanto, en el centro de reciclaje, los abusadores siguen buscando a los cachorros…

ISIS: No pueden estar muy lejos, los vamos a encontrar…

SULTAN; Y cuando lo hagamos, les enseñaremos a respetarnos!

DAGGER: Ese cachorro entrometido va a desear no haberse cruzado en nuestro camino!

En ese momento ven correr a Káiser hacia su lado derecho, ante ello, lo comienzan a perseguir…

DAGGER: Allí estas, pequeño parasito! Te vamos a agarrar, y cuando lo hagamos, tú y tu amigo serán míos!

Al doblar las esquina, aparentemente lo tienen acorralado, la primera en acercarse es ISIS…

ISIS: Bien! He encontrado un nuevo juguete masticable!

Káiser da un paso atrás, mientras ISIS comienza a acercarse a el lentamente…

ISIS: Asustado cachorro? Descuida, seré sutil y rápida, esto no te dolerá… mucho!

Dagger y Sultán se sientan a ver el espectáculo, después de todo, a ISIS le encanta el drama y lastimar lentamente a este cachorro es una idea que los divierte… Isis se acerca más y más a Káiser, pero él no parece asustado, al contrario, se ve muy serio…

ISIS: Ahora veraz! Eh? AaaaaH!

De repente, Isis pisa una tabla que aparentaba ser parte del piso, al hacerlo, bajo ella se levantan muchos resortes, los cuales la lanzan por el aire, aterrizando estrepitosamente en un carro viejo de autoservicio, así mismo, el carro de desliza, cae y se voltea, cayendo sobre el varias cosas, dejando a Isis enjaulada en el…

KAISER: Es que acaso nunca te enseñaron a no jugar con tu comida? Ja, Ja!

ISIS: DESPRECIABLE ALIMAÑA! CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ TE VOY A…. ARF!

Káiser se da la vuelta, y mira los otros dos perros con una mirada de autosuficiencia, como diciéndoles "y siguen ustedes dos", y comienza a correr hacia su lado izquierdo.

SULTAN: SE BURLA DE NOSOTROS? LO VOY A ATRAPAR!

DAGGER: COMO PONGA MIS GARRAS EN EL, ME HARE CON SU PIEL UN NUEVO ABRIGO!

Ambos perros comienzan a perseguirlo, entretanto, en otro punto del centro de reciclaje, Rocky está trabajando con sus herramientas, parece haber terminado algo, así que comienza a correr hacia el siguiente punto…

ROCKY: Arf, arf! Guardar pinzas!... por el ruido que escuche, Káiser ya debe haber comenzado, tengo que apresurarme y preparar la siguiente…

 _MINUTOS ANTES:_

 _Vemos a Káiser acercarse a Rocky y susurrarle su plan al oído…_

 _KAISER: Escucha Rocky, tú conoces este lugar como la palma de tu pata, y por lo que yo he podido observar, hay muchas cosas que podrían, o bien caer, o en otro caso ocultar otras… así que, con tu habilidad de reciclaje y de construcción, vamos a convertir esta área en un campo minado! Los atraeremos e irán cayendo en varias trampas que dispondremos ellos!_

 _ROCKY: Me gusta tu plan! Pero como los atraeremos a ellas?_

 _KAISER: Con un señuelo, por supuesto, y yo seré ese señuelo!_

 _ROCKY: Como dices? NO! NI HABLAR! En todo caso al que buscan es a mí, así que…_

 _KAISER: Rocky, confía en mí, yo no puedo construir las trampas como tú lo harías, y yo puedo arreglármelas para que me sigan sin sospechar, es solo hasta que llegue la ayuda…_

 _Rocky asiente, él tiene razón, así que se pone en camino a instalar la primera trampa mientras Káiser se lanza hacia donde están los abusivos, para llamar su atención y comenzar su plan…_

 _ACTUALMENTE:_

ROCKY: Al parecer la primera trampa funciono, la segunda ya está lista, ahora, que podemos hacer para la tercera… si! Esto servirá!

Mientras tanto en la torre de control, Ryder ya está preocupado también, Káiser y Rocky ya tardaron demasiado, y la falta comunicación con Rocky no es normal, así que toma una decisión… Toma su paw-pad y…

RYDER: CACHORROS, LLAMADA DE ALERTA!

Los demás cachorros escuchan el llamado, y como siempre, dicen al unísono "RYDER NOS NECESITA!"

Loa cachorros se dirigen al ascensor, para acudir al llamado…

SKYE: Oigan, donde está Marshall?

MARSHALL: Cachorros! Ya voy!

Marshall va corriendo hacia ellos, pero resbala con uno de los cojines de los cachorros, y va deslizándose sobre el en dirección del elevador…

MARSHAL: Wow! Cuidado!

Al llegar, choca con todos, y todos caen encima del cojín…

MARSHALL: Cachorros, creo que todos nos pusimos cómodos!

Todos se ríen de comentario de Marshall, y suben, al llegar, cada uno toma su lugar.

CHASE: Paw patrol listos para la acción, Jefe Ryder!

RYDER: Gracias por venir cachorros, como saben, Rocky y Káiser salieron desde temprano a buscar algunas cosas al centro de reciclaje de Bahía Aventura, pero hasta el momento no han regresado, ni tampoco ha respondido Rocky a los llamados que le he hecho.

Todos los cachorros resuellan juntos por la información recibida…

RUBBLE: Acaso están perdidos?

ZUMA: Les pasaría algo, Amigo?!

RYDER: Espero que no, pero para asegurarnos… SKYE! Volaras por los alrededores del centro de reciclaje y trataras de localizarlos con tus lentes telescópicos.

SKYE: Bien! Este cachorro va a volar!

RYDER: También necesitaremos a…EL ESPIA CHASE! Utilizaras tu drone para buscar en lugares ocultos a los dos.

CHASE: El espía Chase tomara el caso!

RYDER: Por último, no sabemos que pudo haberles pasado, así que por si acaso fuese necesario, necesitaremos a… MARSHALL! Con tu equipo d comprobaras que se encuentren en buenas condiciones de salud.

MARSHALL: Es hora de RAW RAW rescate!

RYDER: Zuma y Rubble, estén atentos por si los necesitamos, o por si vuelven antes. Muy bien cachorros, Paw Patrol entra en acción!

En ese momento se ponen en camino todo para buscar a sus amigos. No saben que realmente los necesitan…

De vuelta en el centro de reciclaje, vemos a Káiser corriendo seguido de cerca por Sultán y Dagger, dobla una esquina y se dirige a donde se encuentran una gran cantidad de neumáticos viejos…

SULTAN: Si crees que podrás esconderte de mí entre esos neumáticos, te equivocas insecto! Te voy a hacer desear no haberme conocido!

KAISER: Y eso me lo dice… hum… que se supone que eres?

SULTAN: PEQUEÑO BRIBÓN! TE VOY A DESPEDAZAR!

Káiser salta sobre la orilla de una serie de neumáticos, esquivándolos, tras el viene Sultán, completamente furioso…

SULTAN: AHORA ERES MIO GUSANO! AAAAAH!

Sultán grito sorprendido debido a que cuando empezó a saltar sobre los neumáticos, se encontró con que una de sus patas se pegó a algo, era un montón de papel pegajoso dentro del mismo, lo cual lo hiso caer, y rodar, pegándose con más papel y quedando atrapado dentro de cuatro neumáticos, incapaz de moverse. Káiser voltea a verlo con una gran sonrisa…

KAISER: Que nunca te enseño tu mamá que siempre hay que fijarse por dónde camina uno?

SULTAN: TU! PEQUEÑA SABANDIJA!

KAISER: Como sea, eso solo nos deja a un concursante…

Dagger ve incrédulo lo que acaba de pasar, primero Isis es enjaulada, y ahora Sultán está atrapado…

DAGGER: VAS A PAGAR MUY CARO ESTAS BURLAS CACHORRO! CUANDO TE ATRAPE…

KAISER: Si es que acaso me puedes atrapar, gatito mimado!

Si Dagger estaba enojado, ante la burla de Káiser ahora está colérico! Empieza a perseguirlo frenéticamente…

DAGGER: MEJOR EMPIEZA A REZAR TUS ORACIONES! POR QUE ESTOY A PUNTO DE ENVIARTE AL OLVIDO!

Káiser solo sonríe, da la vuelta y comienza a correr a su derecha, perseguido por Dagger. Mientras, afuera del centro de reciclaje…

SKYE: Ryder! Aquí Skye! He localizado el camión de Rocky estacionado en la entrada del centro de reciclaje, pero aún no puedo ver a ninguno de los dos!

En ese momento, Ryder, Chase y Marshall llegan al lugar, se estacionan y descienden de sus vehículos…

RYDER: Buen trabajo Skye! Mantén los ojos abiertos y reporta cualquier cosa que veas!

SKYE: Enterada Ryder! Cambio y fuera!

RYDER: Chase! Activa tu drone y comienza a buscar dentro del centro de reciclaje!

CHASE: A la orden Jefe Ryder! Arf! DRONE! Localizar a Rocky y Káiser!

El drone sale disparado de su lugar oculto en el camión de Chase, y se interna en el interior del lugar, transmitiendo su señal e imagen directo a la pantalla de control.

CHASE: El drone ya está buscando! Si encuentra cualquier cosa, lo veremos de inmediato!

RYDER: Bien cachorros, ahora…

MARSHALL: Ryder, no deberíamos entrar a buscarlos?

RYDER: No creo que sea buena idea Marshall, es muy amplio allí dentro, tardaríamos mucho tiempo y podríamos no encontrarlos, el único que conoce perfectamente el lugar es Rocky, pero entre el drone de Chase y los lentes telescópicos de Skye, tenemos más posibilidades de encontrarlos.

CHASE: Ryder, Señor, el drone parece haber encontrado algo.

RYDER: Veamos… pero qué?

En la pantalla del drone, ven a Káiser pasar corriendo rápidamente, mientras es seguido por…

CHASE: Dagger!

Dentro de los pasillos del centro de reciclaje, Káiser corre lo más rápido que puede, Dagger lo persigue de cerca.

KAISER: (Ok, es más rápido que sus otros dos amigos, debo llegar al punto de la siguiente trampa antes de que me alcance).

Káiser ya se siente muy cansado por el esfuerzo, y la falta de alimento durante el día no está ayudando al consumo de energía que está llevando a cabo, pero no piensa darse por vencido aun…

ROCKY: KAISER! POR AQUÍ!

Káiser ve a su amigo y se dirige en su dirección, Dagger los ve, y esto lo enfurece aún más.

DAGGER: Así que al fin se reunieron los dos, bien, eso facilitara las cosas, los dos recibirán un gran castigo por mí! ASI QUE MEJOR CORRAN! PORQUE EN CUANTO LOS TENGA!

KAISER: Que pasa, el pobre gatito mimado está enojado?

La cólera de Dagger está alcanzando proporciones desconocidas, llegan a una zona de barriles, Rocky salta a un lado, y Káiser lo sigue, atrás de unos barriles formados en fila, Dagger los sigue sin pensarlo dos veces.

DAGGER: AHORA SON MIOS! QUE? AAAAGH!

Káiser y Rocky que habían saltado anteriormente, estaban escondidos a los lados, pero Dagger no sabía lo que le esperaba, al saltar, cayo dentro de un barril, el cual tiene un líquido negro y pegajoso…

KAISER: Rocky, dentro de que cayó Dagger?

ROCKY: Bien, cayo dentro de un barril de alquitrán, por lo espeso tardara un buen rato en lograr salir de allí!

KAISER: Arf! Que listo eres Rocky, creo que ya podemos…

DAGGER: PUAG! NO SERE BURLADO POR DOS ASQUEROSOS E INSIGNIFICANTES INSECTOS!

Dagger de alguna manera logro salir del alquitrán, y completamente furioso alzó su pata derecha para lanzar un golpe sobre Rocky, que lo vio salir, pero ante la sorpresa y el susto, se quedó estático en donde estaba…

KAISER: ROCKY!

Káiser se dio cuenta de lo que iba a suceder, así que lanzo a Rocky a un lado, y el recibió el golpe…

KAISER: AAAAAH!

Káiser cae a un lado sin conocimiento…

ROCKY: KAISER! NO!

Rocky voltea a ver a Dagger, y por primera vez, le hace frente sin una pisca de miedo.

ROCKY: No te le acerques! Si le pones una sola pata encima…!

DAGGER: TUS AMENAZAS ME SON RIDICULAS! LOS DOS VAN A CONOCER MI COLERA!

Pero cuando estaba a punto de lanzar un nuevo golpe…

CHASE: Arf! Red!

Ryder y los demás llegaron justo a tiempo, Chase se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, así que lanzo su red, por el espacio tan reducido, no logro atrapar a Dagger, pero esta se colocó a modo de pared entre los barriles, separándolo de Rocky y Káiser.

CHASE: Mejor entrégate Dagger! Tus días de acosar a cachorros y gente inocente en el centro de reciclaje ya se terminaron.

Dagger se da cuenta de que su plan ha fracasado, y a menos que quiera ir a la perrera, es hora de retirarse…

DAGGER: Si creen que me han atrapado, se equivocan!

Dagger corre en dirección opuesta para salir del centro de reciclaje, es cuando Chase lo empieza a seguir…

CHASE: ALTO! No escapara!

RYDER: Chase! Déjalo ir, tenemos otras prioridades aquí!

CHASE: Arf! Si Ryder!

RYDER: Marshall! Revisa a Káiser y a Rocky de inmediato!

MARSHALL: En el acto Ryder! Arf! Pantalla de rayos X!

Marshall se acerca primero a Rocky…

MARSHALL: Veamos… no tienes ningún hueso roto, solo algunos raspones y golpes.

ROCKY: Gracias Marshall, no me vas a colocar el cono de la vergüenza, verdad?

MARSHALL: Je, Je! Creo que no será necesario! Ahora debo revisar a Káiser.

Marshall coloca su pantalla sobre Káiser y lo empieza a revisar, el sigue aun inconsciente…

MARSHALL: Ok, tampoco tiene nada roto, solo algunos golpes, no debe tardar en despertar, sin embargo, me gustaría que limpiáramos bien y cambiáramos la venda de su pata delantera derecha, hay que recordar que aún tiene los puntos que le puso Katie. Arf, arf! Retraer pantalla de rayos X! Arf! Vendas!

Marshall quita el vendaje anterior, limpio bien la zona de los puntos en la pata de Káiser, y coloca la nueva venda en ella.

MARSHALL: Listo! Ahora solo debemos esperar a que despierte…

En ese momento, el helicóptero de Skye aterriza, y se acerca con los demás.

SKYE: Arf! Están bien? Que fue lo que paso?

RYDER: Esa es una buena pregunta, Rocky, puedes explicarnos que fue lo que les ocurrió?

ROCKY: Bien…

Rocky empieza a narrarles lo que sucedió, como llegaron a buscar las piezas y se separaron para buscarlas, explica que cuando estaba solo, fue atacado por Dagger, y como fue rescatado por Káiser, les dice como escaparon y planearon las trampas para quitárselos de encima uno por uno, y llega hasta el momento de su arribo.

SKYE: Ese doberman está loco! Te quiere como su… su esclavo?

ROCKY: Si, así es, piensa que soy de su… propiedad, e incluso amenazo con lastimarlos a todos si venían por mí, y bueno, creo que ya cumplió parte de su amenaza…

Rocky voltea a ver a Káiser, y no puede evitar soltar algunas lágrimas al sentirse culpable. Skye y Marshall lo ven con tristeza, Chase parece muy molesto por la situación, Ryder se acerca a su cachorro verde, y lo abraza…

RYDER: Tranquilo Rocky, ya están bien los dos, y te prometo que no vamos a permitir que les haga daño, ni a ti, ni a nadie más.

ROCKY: Pero… ese golpe lo debí recibir yo, simplemente…

KAISER: Simplemente, serias tú el desmayado y yo el que se sentiría culpable…

Todos voltean a ver a Káiser, al fin recupero la conciencia, y escucho lo que estaba diciendo Rocky.

KAISER: Creo que debo tomar pronto el entrenamiento de pup-fu de la Granjera Yumi…

ROCKY: Káiser! Estas bien?

KAISER: Creo que sí, solo…

ROCKY: Que! Que tienes!

KAISER: Solo me gustaría saber si podemos ir a comer algo, no hemos comido en todo el día, y la verdad, creo que muero de hambre…

Rocky está a punto de decirle algo a Káiser, pero en ese momento, se escucha un gruñido que viene de su propio estomago…

KAISER: (Riendo entre dientes) Creo que no soy el único que tiene hambre!

RYDER: Je, je, je! Bien cachorros, es tarde, volvamos al centro de mando! Además, creo que es justo que Rocky y Káiser coman algo!

En ese momento Káiser y Rocky recuperan el material que originalmente habían ido a buscar, y después de ello, todos regresan al centro de mando…

Al anochecer, Káiser está caminando frente al columpio, cuando Ryder llega con el…

RYDER: Káiser, puedes acercarte un momento?

KAISER: Seguro Ryder, en que puedo ayudarte!

Ryder se agacha y le coloca a Káiser algo en su collar, al ponerse de pie, Káiser se queda un poco sorprendido…

KAISER: Ryder, esto es…

RYDER: Es una etiqueta de cachorro, bien, después de lo que paso hoy, decidí que mientras estés con nosotros, es conveniente que estés comunicado, funciona igual que las de los otros cachorros, un ladrido para activarla y comunicarte, y dos ladridos para cerrar la comunicación, al igual que las otras, enviara una señal de video de ti, la cual podre ver en mi paw-pad o en la pantalla general del centro de mando, mientras recibas tú la comunicación, en este caso, se encenderá una luz, en este caso de un color azul.

KAISER: Gracias Ryder, es un honor…

RYDER: Una cosa más, mientras estés aquí, eres parte del equipo, así que, por favor, cuando los llame a todos por una emergencia, quiero que tú también vengas…

Káiser está sorprendido por lo que está escuchando…

KAISER: Ryder, yo no sé qué decir…

RYDER: Una cosa más, como miembro del equipo, no puedo permitir que estés desprotegido, por eso…

En ese momento llega Chase y Marshall, y Chase trae consigo algo, un uniforme de cachorro, muy similar al que usa Marshall como E M T, solo que este es color Beige con unas líneas de seguridad color naranja, se lo colocan, y luego lo observan.

RYDER: Creo que te queda bien ese color!

KAISER: Yo, yo…

En ese momento aparece ahora Rocky, Zuma, Rubble y Skye, Rocky está llevando algo también en su boca…

ROCKY: Creo que esto aria buen juego con ese uniforme…

Rocky coloca lo que llevaba en la cabeza de Káiser, es una gorra, parecida a la de Rocky, también color beige, pero con un logotipo de la patrulla al frente en color blanco, con un fondo amarillo. Káiser está muy conmovido, se observa a sí mismo, y no puede negar que le gusta su imagen, pero lo asalta una pequeña duda…

KAISER: Ryder, que significa este emblema en la etiqueta?

Así como la etiqueta de Marshall es una flama que representa al cachorro de fuego, o en el caso de Chase es una estrella, para Zuma un ancla, el símbolo de reciclaje para Rocky, el símbolo de Skye es un avión, y el de Rubble es una llave, esta nueva etiqueta tiene un triángulo equilátero azul sobre un circulo de fondo naranja, y ese a su vez está dentro de un cuadrado de color amarillo…

RYDER: Eso, creo que te lo explicare en otro momento, será una sorpresa! Bien cachorros, creo que hoy sería una buena noche para que todos durmamos fuera bajo las estrellas, que opinan? Será como un campamento!

Todos los cachorros están de acuerdo, y van a buscar sus bolsas de dormir a sus pup-house, en ese momento, Rocky llama a Káiser…

ROCKY: Káiser, acompáñame a mi pup-house! Seguro que tengo una bolsa de dormir extra en ella.

Ambos llegan al pup-house de Rocky, y este empieza a buscar…

ROCKY: Almohada, no; tabla de surf, no; colchón inflable, definitivamente no!

Káiser esta con la boca abierta al ver la cantidad de cosas y su tamaño salir de allí…

ROCKY: Si, bolsa de dormir! Sabía que la encontraría!

Rocky saca de su casa una bolsa de dormir, que por extraño que parezca, es color beige también, con los varios logotipos marcados en ella como el de la nueva etiqueta de Káiser…

KAISER: Rocky, como logras tener todo eso allí adentro!

ROCKY: (Sonriendo) Je, Je!, tengo un sistema! Bien, puedes considerar esa bolsa tuya!

KAISER: Estas seguro Rocky?

ROCKY: Arf! Claro que sí! Es mi forma de agradecerte tu ayuda con Dagger y sus compinches, así que, gracias Hermano!

KAISER: Bien, no hay de que! Se que cualquiera de ustedes haría lo mismo por mí!

ROCKY: Si, mira! Ya nos están esperando, vamos!

Rocky se adelanta con su bolsa de dormir, y Káiser comienza a caminar, cuando de pronto se detiene y abre ampliamente sus ojos, luego, sonríe igual de amplio para si mismo.

KAISER: Me… me llamo "hermano"?!

Mientras, en un callejón oscuro en la parte más alejada de Bahía Aventura…

ISIS: No lo puedo creer, se han burlado de nosotros!

SULTAN: Y ahora que han avisado a las autoridades, no podemos volver al centro de reciclaje.

Pero uno de ellos se ve aún más furioso…

DAGGER: Esos cachorros no han visto lo último de nosotros, Rocky es nuestro! Y lo vamos a atrapar, pero a su amigo, ese pastor belga… no le espera más que dolor! Un dolor que no se imagina que puede llegar a sentir!

 **Bien, espero que les este gustando la historia, así mismo, les pido me dejen saber su opinión al respecto, para mejorar.**

 **Les voy a dejar una pequeña pregunta, vamos a ver si alguien sabe que quiere decir la nueva etiqueta, mas adelante les daré la respuesta, pero veamos si adivinan!**

 **Pronto nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo!**


	13. CAPITULO 13: LAZOS, ZAMBULLÉNDOSE EN EL

**CAPITULO 13: LAZOS, ZAMBULLÉNDOSE EN EL DEBER! :**

Temprano por la mañana, los residentes del cuartel cachorro, despiertan después de haber dormido bajo la luz de las estrellas, y han comenzado a recoger todo para guardarlo…

CHASE: Bien! Ahora solo la enrollamos… y listo!

Chase está terminando de guardar su bolsa de dormir, o por lo menos, eso piensa… pues esta se desenrolla y se extiende…

CHASE: Muy bien, otra vez…

La enrolla nuevamente, y cuando termina nuevamente, esta se vuelve a desenrollar…

CHASE: En serio?

Es cuando Káiser se acerca a el curioso al notarlo algo frustrado…

KAISER: Sucede algo Chase?

CHASE: Es mi bolsa de dormir! Cada vez que la enrollo y pienso que ya he terminado, se vuelve a desenrollar! Es como hace un tiempo que también dormimos fuera, solo que en esa ocasión la desenrollaba y se volvía a enrollar!

En ese momento también se acerca a ellos Rocky…

ROCKY: Te entiendo Chase, eso mismo ocurrió con la mía en mi primer campamento de exploradores con Skye, la Alcaldesa Goodway y Chickaletta, había estado guardada en la bodega demasiado tiempo…

KAISER: Campamento de exploradores?

ROCKY: Si! Dentro de unos días volveremos a ir, si quieres, podrías venir.

KAISER: Eso sería genial!

Mientras están hablando, Chase hace un nuevo intento, y nuevamente se desenrolla…

CHASE: No puede ser!

KAISER: Ja, Ja! Déjame ayudarte Chase!

Káiser sostiene un extremo, mientras Chase la enrolla nuevamente desde el otro lado, consiguiendo al fin que quede lista…

CHASE: Bien! Lo conseguimos!

ROCKY: Eso mismo pensé en esa ocasión…

CHASE: Sostenla Káiser, ahora… solo debo ponerle el seguro…

En ese momento, aparece Zuma…

ZUMA: Oigan chicos! Les traje unos bocadillos de pepperoni del dispensador! Toma uno Káiser! Sé que te gustaron mucho la última vez.

KAISER: Arf! Muchas gracias Zuma!

CHASE: KAISER!

Pero en ese momento, involuntariamente Káiser soltó la bolsa de dormir para recibir de Zuma el bocadillo de Pepperoni, desenrollándose con fuerza, y al tenerla sujeta Chase, termino rodando con ella, quedando enrollado dentro.

CHASE: No de nuevo!

ROCKY: Y eso también pasó en esa ocasión!

KAISER: Ups! Lo siento Chase!

ZUMA: Ehm! Quieres un bocadillo?

Mientras tanto, Ryder se encuentra en su taller trabajando en su proyecto…

RYDER: Que bien! Las piezas que trajeron Rocky y Káiser quedan perfectas para esto! Ahora solo lo debemos ajustar…

Es cuando de repente, suena el Paw-Pad de Ryder por una llamada recibida.

RYDER: Aquí Ryder!

En la pantalla, aparece la cara de su amigo marino, el Capitán Turbot…

CAPITAN TURBOT: Hola Ryder! Te tengo grandes noticias! Lo descubrimos! Es genial!

RYDER: Wow! Tranquilo Capitán! Cuénteme que sucede!

CAPITAN TURBOT: Ryder! Mi primo François y yo hemos localizado unas ruinas antiguas en la Isla Delta!

RYDER: Capitán! Ese es un gran descubrimiento!

CAPITAN TURBOT: Así lo creemos! Vamos a explorarlas hoy, y me preguntaba si tú y la patrulla nos podrían acompañar.

RYDER: Suena como una buena idea, iremos de inmediato, le parece que nos veamos en la Costa de lsla Delta?

CAPITAN TURBOT: Estoy de acuerdo Ryder, allí nos vemos!

Ryder finaliza la llamada, y abre el apartado especial de su Paw-pad para llamar a los cachorros…

RYDER: Paw Patrol, al centro de Mando!

Todos los cachorros responden como siempre al llamado "RAYDER NOS NECESITA!".

Al dirigirse hacia el elevador, Marshall llevaba con el su bolsa de dormir…

RUBBLE: Marshall? Acaso traes contigo tu bolsa de dormir?

MARSHALL: Oh-oh! Wow!

Cuando Rubble le hiso la observación, Marshall volteo a verla, y como efecto por el movimiento, cayo y comenzó a rodar…

RUBBLE: WOW! MARSHALL!

SKYE: Que sucede! Wooooow!

Uno a uno, Marshall fue arrastrando poco a poco a todos los cachorros entro de la bolsa de dormir, hasta llegar al elevador todos completamente amarrados en la bolsa de dormir…

MARSHALL: Hey! Creo que estamos bien envueltos en el caso!

Todos se ríen, y comienzan a desenredarse, al llegar al centro de mando, todos toman su lugar…

KAISER: (Bien, y yo donde me coloco?)

Skye le hace una seña a Káiser para que se coloque a su lado, a lo cual, el avanza y se sienta en ese sitio…

CHASE: Paw Patrol listos para la acción, Jefe Ryder!

RYDER: Llegaron muy rápido cachorros! Bien! El Capitán Turbot acaba de llamarme, él y su primo Francois en su expedición a la Isla Delta, ha hecho un gran descubrimiento… Han hallado unas ruinas antiguas!

SKYE: Arf! Eso suena genial!

RYDER: Y lo es Skye! El valor histórico y cultural de ellas puede ser muy grande!

ROCKY: Y ellos ya entraron a explorarlas?

RYDER: Aun no, por ello nos han llamado, para que les ayudemos con eso, es por eso que para esta ocasión vamos a necesitar la ayuda de… CHASE! Con tu linterna podremos revisar las ruinas por dentro, y con tu red podremos tomar algunas muestras para su investigación.

CHASE: Chase se hará cargo!

RYDER: Las ruinas se encuentran ubicadas en la orilla del mar, en un acantilado, podría ser necesario revisarlas desde el agua, por esa razón, también nos ayudara… ZUMA! Con tu aerodeslizador y tu equipo de buceo, nos ayudaras con una posible investigación submarina.

ZUMA: A sumergirnos!

RYDER: Estas ruinas pueden tener ocultos mensajes, o detalles que pasen desapercibidos por la antigüedad que tienen, siempre sería preferible observarlas con el mayor detalle posible, por ese motivo, creo que sería útil la ayuda de… KAISER!

Káiser se queda sorprendido ante la elección de Ryder, apenas la noche anterior le obsequiaron un uniforme y su nueva etiqueta de cachorro, el mismo se está preguntando si será correcto que el valla en una misión tan importante…

RYDER: He notado que tienes una gran capacidad de observación, y puedes prestar atención a detalles que pudiesen parecer insignificantes, esa misma habilidad podría sernos de utilidad en esta investigación.

KAISER: Los ayudare con mucho gusto Ryder…

RUBBLE: Káiser, no piensas decir un lema?

KAISER: Lema? Como qué?

RUBBLE: Si! Un lema! Una frase con la que aceptes la misión!

Káiser pone una cara confundido, podría haber pensado mil cosas en ese momento, pero, un lema?

CHASE: Rubble! No lo presiones!

MARSHALL: Si, su lema llegara a él solo, ya lo veras!

KAISER: (Mi lema llegara a mis solo, será posible?)

RYDER: Como viajaremos por el océano hacia la Isla Delta, Káiser viajara con Zuma en su Aerodeslizador, y Chase viajara conmigo en mi ATV, el resto de los cachorros, se quedara atento en el centro de control por si los necesitamos. Ok, PAW PATROL, ENTRA EN ACCION!

Ryder y los cachorros se ponen en camino, mientras tanto, los cachorros restantes comienzan a hablar…

ROCKY: Chicos, necesito seguir trabajando mientras en el proyecto especial que me encomendó Ryder, pero me gustaría saber si me pueden ayudar a trabajar con algo especial.

MARSHAL: Arf! Por supuesto que si Rocky!

SKYE: Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros!

RUBBLE: Dinos que necesitas, y nosotros pondremos, Patas a la obra!

ROCKY: Bien, pues verán…

Entretanto, Ryder y su equipo ya han comenzado a llevar a cabo su recorrido por el mar, dirigiéndose velozmente a su destino…

ZUMA: Wow! No importa como lo vea, el océano siempre me sorprende!

KAISER: Si, bueno, yo solo lo conozco en la playa u observándolo en el muelle, y la última vez que "navegue", no fue una experiencia precisamente agradable…

Zuma se queda pensando por un minuto, y se le ocurre una idea…

ZUMA: Arf! Ryder! Me escuchas?

RYDER: Adelante Zuma, que sucede!

ZUMA: Tendrías inconveniente en que viajemos de la otra forma alternativa? Para que Kaiser vea el paisaje!

KAISER: (Forma alternativa?)

RYDER: Je, Je, Je! Me parece buena idea Zuma. Adelante!

ZUMA: Gracias Ryder, Cambio y fuera!

KAISER: Zuma, que estás pensando hacer?

ZUMA: Amigo! Ahora mismo lo veras! Arf! Submarino!

KAISER: SUBMARINO?!

Instantáneamente, el aerodeslizador de Zuma se transforma en su forma alternativa de submarino, y al sumergirse, Káiser no puede dejar de mostrar su cara de sorpresa al ver la transformación, y posteriormente ante el espectáculo de la naturaleza marina.

ZUMA: Y bien, que te parece Amigo!

KAISER: Esto es, simplemente… asombroso!

ZUMA: Si, sabía que te gustaría! Arf!

Mientras, en el cuartel, los otros cachorros están buscando algo dentro de taller de Ryder…

ROCKY: Veamos, tiene que estar por aquí…

SKYE: Aquí hay tantas cosas, seguro que está en el taller?

RUBBLE: Y si buscamos en la estantería de atrás?

En ese momento se escucha un ruido, como si algo se hubiera disparado…

MARSHALL: WOW! Chicos, me ayudan?

Marshall está amarrado por una soga...

ROCKY: Es que nunca vamos a poder terminar ese disparador? Espera Marshall, ya te suelto!

RUBBLE: Rocky! Creo que lo encontré!

Rocky se acerca y observa el lugar donde le señala Rubble…

ROCKY: Bien hecho Rubble! Creo que podemos empezar!

En ese momento, los que ya están también por empezar a investigar son Ryder y los cachorros, ya han arribado a la Isla Delta…

RYDER: Bien cachorros, ahora solo debemos esperar al Capitán Turbot y a Francois.

CHASE: Donde se encontraran? Ya deberían estar aquí.

KAISER: Probablemente no tarden, ellos saben que llegaríamos aquí…

¿!?: AU! AU!

KAISER: ARF! WOW!

Lo que ha ocurrido es que mientras Káiser hablaba, llego por su espalda Wally la morsa inesperadamente, saltando este por la sorpresa, y al aterrizar, cae en sus aletas, dándole este un abrazo.

RYDER: Je, Je! Veo que ya conociste a Wally!

CHASE: Por ese abrazo, parecería que lo conoce!

KAISER: Un placer… Wally… Me dejarías… Respirar!... Por favor!

Wally suelta a Káiser…

KAISER: (Suspirando) Gracias!

CAPITAN TURBOT: Ryder! Qué bueno que llegaron!

RAYDER: Descuide Capitán, después de todo, ninguna tarea es demasiado grande, ni ningún cachorro es demasiado pequeño!

CAPITAN TURBOT: Que bien, Francois nos está esperando en las ruinas, acompáñenme!

Caminan todos por la costa, hasta llegar a una zona llena de vegetación, se internan dentro de esta siguiendo al Capitán Turbot…

CHASE: Esta selva es muy espesa.

ZUMA: Está seguro de que sabe a dónde vamos Capitán?

CAPITAN TURBOT: Ya pronto lo verán! Estamos por llegar!

Al pasar una arboleda, lo que ven los deja asombrados, ante ellos se encuentran las ruinas descubiertas, un gran fuerte se alza majestuoso frente a ellos, es grande, y alto, se encuentra a orillas del mar, sobre un acantilado…

RYDER: Es asombroso Capitán!

CAPITAN TURBOT: Si Ryder, es todo un hallazgo!

Al empezar a subir una escalera, encuentran al primo del Capitán Turbot, Francois…

FRANCOIS: Ryder! Cachorros! Bienvenidos! Acaso no es un lugar impresionante?

ZUMA: Impresionante se queda corto Amigo!

FRANCOIS: Si! No puedo esperar para explorarlo y reportar mi gran descubrimiento!

CAPITAN TURBOT: Francois…

FRANCOIS: Es decir! Nuestro descubrimiento!

Todos ríen con ese comentario, en ese momento, el Capitán Turbot se que mirando al grupo un momento…

CAPITAN TURBOT: Y bien, quien es este nuevo cachorro que los acompaña?

RYDER: Él es Káiser, está viviendo con nosotros. Káiser, ellos son el Capitán Turbot y su primo Francois.

KAISER: Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerlos.

CAPITAN TURBOT: El placer es nuestro, bienvenido a Bahía Aventura, o en este caso, a la Isla Delta!

FRANCOIS: Si! Bienvenido! Podemos comenzar la exploración?

CAPITAN TURBOT: Francois, no comas ansias…

RYDER: Je, je, je! No hay problema Capitán, después de todo, a eso hemos venido, patrulla, adelante!

Todos entran a las ruinas, y lo primero que encuentran es un gran patio, en donde se encuentran muestras de alfarería y algunas armas antiguas…

CHASE: Wow! Hasta parece que apenas se hubiesen ido del lugar…

KAISER: PARA CHASE!

CHASE: Arf?

Chase se detiene en ese momento confundido, preguntándose porque lo detuvo Káiser, en ese momento frente de el cae una jaula, que con unos pasos más, lo hubiese dejado encerrado…

CHASE: WOW! Gracias! Por poco quedo atrapado!

RYDER: Buen trabajo Káiser! Tenemos que tener cuidado, después de todo, esto es un fuerte, y seguramente tenían es su tiempo trampas dispuestas para los invasores.

CAPITAN TURBOT: Estoy de acuerdo, además, siguen siendo "ruinas", no sabemos qué tan sólida puede ser la construcción realmente…

ZUMA: Ryder, amigo, es seguro caminar en este lugar?

RYDER: Entiendo tu preocupación Zuma, debemos tener mucho cuidado al caminar. Káiser, eres el mejor observador de nosotros, te precaución y dinos de cualquier cosa rara que pudieses ver.

KAISER: Me esforzare y hare lo posible Ryder.

Nuevamente comienzan a caminar, tratando de observar los alrededores, en busca de muestras de la cultura del lugar, y también de posibles riesgos… Siguen caminando hasta llegar a lo que parece ser un salón principal…

FRANCOIS: Es impresionante! Todo parece intacto!

Káiser de muestra algo intranquilo, al poner atención en el sonido, escucha como si hubiese un lugar hueco en algún lado.

CHASE: Káiser, sucede algo?

KAISER: Algo no está bien en este lugar, el sonido del área parece hueco, pero no logro identificar por qué.

CHASE: Hueco? Pero no parece haber nada aquí.

KAISER: Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa, en el patio el área era similar, y nos encontramos con…

ZUMA: RYDER! AYUDA!

RYDER: UNA TRAMPA!

En el cuartel cachorro, se ven algunas piezas en el piso a un lado de la entrada de la Torre…

ROCKY: Bien cachorros, ahora que tenemos las piezas, solo debemos armarlas!

RUBBLE: Se llevara una sorpresa cuando lo vea! Aunque sea solo una temporal, mientras trabajas en la definitiva!

ROCKY: Así es, pero recuerden, es parte del proyecto secreto de Ryder, así que no vallan a hablar de ello.

SKYE: Pero no crees que se encuentra algo descolorida? Creo que estuvo demasiado tiempo guardado en el taller.

RUBBLE: Ya lo tengo resuelto, aquí tengo un bote de pintura para retocarla.

ROCKY: Aun así, creo que debemos lavarla primero, antes de armarlo…

MARSHALL: Lo tengo cubierto Rocky! Arf! Cañón de agua!

ROCKY: Marshall! Espera!

Pero es demasiado tarde, Marshall ya ha disparado su chorro de agua directamente al material, y a Rocky.

ROCKY: MARSHALL!

MARSHALL: Ups! Arf, arf! Guardar cañón! Lo siento Rocky!

ROCKY: Descuida Marshall, una vez lo dije, y lo volveré a decir, me gustaría más el agua si no fuera tan mojada!

Todos se ríen ante el comentario de Rocky…

Pero otros no se ríen en este momento, lo que ha ocurrido es que mientras Káiser le contaba su inquietud a Chase, varias placas del piso cayeron, y junto con ellas empezaron a caer Zuma, Káiser y Ryder…

CAPITAN TURBOT: Ryder! Cachorros!

FRANCOIS: Oh! Que desastre!

CHASE: ARF! RED!

Chase logro reaccionar rápidamente, así como se dio cuenta, disparo su red, pero solo pudo sujetar a Ryder, Zuma y Káiser cayeron en la trampa, hasta deslizarse por una parte inclinada en ella, y aterrizar en el fondo sobre paja vieja…

RYDER: Gracias Chase!

CHASE: Pero solo te pude atrapar a ti Ryder! Zuma y Káiser…

 _KAISER: RYDER! Adelante!_

Ryder toma inmediatamente su Paw-pad, y ve que Káiser está tratando de comunicarse con el…

RYDER: Káiser! Zuma! Están bien?

 _KAISER: RYDER? CHASE? ME ESCUCHAN?_

Tanto Ryder como Chase se asustan, al parecer hay algún tipo de interferencia y Káiser no los puede oír…

CHASE: Y ahora que hacemos Ryder?

RYDER: Lo tengo! Voy a activar el rastreador de sus comunicadores, y aprovecharemos el sistema de sonar integrado, así sabremos en donde se encuentran…

Ryder procede a hacer lo descrito, este procedimiento ya lo ha utilizado antes, cuando tuvieron su aventura con las Mer-pups, al activarlo, ve en su pantalla que esta profundo…

RYDER: Al parecer, cayeron los dos muy profundo, pero, hay manera de que salgan.

CHASE: Espero que puedan hacerlo sin problema.

Mientras, abajo…

KAISER: Creo que estamos muy abajo Zuma, no sé si pueden oírnos.

ZUMA: Esto es grave amigo! Que hacemos ahora?

Káiser comienza a observar a su alrededor, y después de mirar por todos lados, ve una puerta abierta frente a ellos, y a través de la puerta, un pasillo…

KAISER: Zuma, creo que caímos en una especie de calabozo, pero es tan antiguo que la puerta del mismo ya no está, podemos salir de aquí, y tratar de seguir el pasillo, con suerte, podremos regresar con los demás…

ZUMA: Con suerte?!

KAISER: Bueno, es nuestra mejor opción…

En ese momento oyen un ruido, como si algo hubiese caído a su lado…

ZUMA: Que fue eso?

Arriba, a lado de la trampa, los demás se encuentran hablando de los sucesos…

CAPITAN TURBOT: Ryder, ahora que debemos hacer?

RYDER: Bien, a juzgar por la imagen del sonar, solo pueden tomar una ruta, nosotros debemos acercarnos lo más posible al punto donde van a salir, para ayudarlos.

FRANCOIS: Creen que ven a poder hacer ese recorrido sin problema?

CAPITAN TURBOT: Francois tiene razón, el equipo de Zuma es de Submarinismo, y por lo que notamos, Káiser tendrá su uniforme, pero no tenía ninguna clase de equipo…

Ryder palidece un poco al pensar lo que el Capitán Turbot y Francois le están diciendo, el equipo de Zuma no es adecuado para salir de ese lugar, y no cuentan con más equipo, ni siquiera con una lámpara para ver por donde caminan con seguridad, quizá debió haberse apresurado con su proyecto especial…

CHASE: Ryder! Tengo una idea!

En ese momento, todos ven que Chase se retira su Pup-pack de policía…

RYDER: Chase, que estás haciendo?

CHASE: Ryder, Señor! Ellos no tienen equipo, así que les lanzare el mío, mientras utilice mi olfato para detectar posibles trampas, nosotros podemos salir más fácilmente, solo debemos dirigirnos a su punto de salida…

RYDER: Chase, estas seguro?

CHASE: Completamente! Ellos lo necesitan más que yo en este momento, con suerte lo tomaran, y creo que Káiser lo puede usar, en todo caso, Zuma de diría como manejarlo.

Ryder piensa que después de todo no es mala idea, Káiser ya ha demostrado que puede adaptarse a las circunstancias, y bien Chase tiene razón, ellos necesitan más el equipo que el…

RYDER: Muy bien Chase! Estoy de acuerdo con tu idea, procede!

En ese momento, Chase deja caer su mochila en la trampa…

CAPITAN TURBOT: Ok, entonces debemos ir hacia su punto de salida más próximo.

RYDER: Muy bien, vamos!

Abajo, en el calabozo, Zuma y Káiser se acercan a ver qué es lo que cayó…

KAISER: Que es eso?

ZUMA: Es… es el Pup-pack de Chase!

KAISER: Pero, por que lo dejaría caer aquí?

ZUMA: Amigo! Ya entiendo! Quieren que tú lo utilices!

KAISER: YO?

ZUMA: Si Amigo! Es obvio que mi equipo no nos va a ser muy útil para salir de aquí, y tú no tienes equipo, así que lo dejaron caer para ayudarnos! Vamos Káiser! Ponte el Pup-pack!

Káiser se coloca el Pup-pack de Chase, se siente raro de tenerlo puesto…

KAISER: Bien, ya me lo puse, y ahora qué hago?

ZUMA: Activa la lámpara, recuerda, para activar alguna aplicación, un ladrido y el nombre de la aplicación! Para terminar de usarla, dos ladridos y la orden de cierre de la aplicación.

KAISER: Ok Zuma. Arf! Linterna!

Al dar la orden, Sale la linterna y se enciende…

KAISER: Bien! Eso está mejor!

ZUMA: Ahora, debemos salir de este sitio avanzando sobre el pasillo, realmente todo se ve antiguo y deteriorado, también tiene un cierto aire de historia…

KAISER: Este lugar, se nota que es antiguo…

ZUMA: Quien lo construiría?

KAISER: Una pregunta más interesante seria, que estaban protegiendo?

ZUMA: Protegiendo?

KAISER: Si, protegiendo, piénsalo por un minuto, este es un fuerte, está construido en una zona estratégica, por lo que hemos visto, está muy oculto, tiene muchas trampas…

Zuma piensa en lo dicho, realmente deben haber tenido algo de gran interés…

ZUMA: Quizá tengas razón, Amigo! Se tomaron muchas molestias para…

KAISER: ZUMA!

Entre tanto, arriba, en el fuerte…

RYDER: Según la señal del sonar, la única salida que podrían utilizar se encuentra a un lado de la playa, en el acantilado.

CHASE: Entonces es allí donde debemos ir…

FRANCOIS: Vamos rápido! Debemos llegar pronto!

CAPITAN TURBOT: Francois, ve más lento, recuerda que todo este lugar no es seguro…

FRANCOIS: Tonterías Horacio! Francois Turbot no se detiene! Siempre va más rápido!

En ese momento, Francois es detenido de golpe por Chase, que lo ha sujetado del pantalón justo a tiempo, pues frente a él ha caído una puerta, la cual lo hubiese aplastado…

FRANCOIS: UF! Gracias Chase!

CHASE: Fue un placer!

CAPITAN TURBOT: Por eso necesitamos ir más lento Francois, no sabemos que otras sorpresas podemos encontrar.

Y hablando de sorpresas, en el cuartel cachorro siguen preparando una…

ROCKY: Ok cachorros, ahora que están limpias, debemos pintarlas rápido…

SKYE: Pero si las pintamos, no estoy segura de que se sequen a tiempo.

ROCKY: Creo que lo puedo tener cubierto, déjame buscar en mi Pup-house…

Rocky entra en su pup-house, mientras los otros tres cachorros se sientan a esperarlo fuera…

ROCKY: Cometa, no; sombrero de vaquero, no; tabla se snow board, claro que no! Esto es lo que necesitamos…!

Rocky sale con algo en sostenido por sus pinzas…

ROCKY: Con este ventilador podremos secar más rápido la pintura!

RUBBLE: Que bien! Eso nos ahorrara tiempo!

MARSHAL: Entre eso, y mi idea, terminaremos más rápido!

SKYE: Que idea Marshall?

MARSHALL: Arf! Cañón! He rellenado uno de mis tanques con la pintura, lo disparare y pintaremos de forma más rápida. Arf! Disparar!

Marshall dispara hacia una de las placas frente a él, pintándola de forma uniforme y rápida, pero no lo detiene, y pinta accidentalmente a Rocky…

ROCKY: MARSHALL! DETEN LA PINTURA!

MARSHALL: Ups! Arf, arf! Guardar cañón! Lo siento Rocky…

ROCKY: No te reocupes, ahora supongo que debo quitarme esta pintura de encima…

SKYE: Ji, Ji, JI! Te das cuenta que eso significa que debes lavarte, y eso quiere decir…

ROCKY: Oh no…

MARSHALL: Arf! Cañón de agua!

Rocky de encuentra completamente empapado…

ROCKY: Porque a mí?

En ese mismo momento, de vuelta en el Fuerte de la Isla Delta…

ZUMA: WOW!

Káiser jalo a Zuma mordiendo su collar hacia atrás, en el lugar que había pisado, había caído una columna...

ZUMA: Gracias Káiser! Este lugar se está cayendo a pedazos…

KAISER: Zuma, eso no fue accidental…

ZUMA: Que quieres decir?

Káiser le señala solo unos pasos atrás de donde se encontraba parado, y ve una placa del piso hundida…

ZUMA: Fue otra trampa?

KAISER: Si Zuma, si no hubiésemos tenido el equipo de Chase, quizá no nos habríamos dado cuenta… debemos continuar…

Zuma asiente, continúan hasta llegar a lo que parece ser un salón…

KAISER: Este es una especie de sala de reunión…

ZUMA: Káiser, mira aquí…

Káiser se acerca al punto donde estaba Zuma, y ve que en la pared hay una pintura…

KAISER: Parece como si hubieran ilustrado algo, quizá una narración…

ZUMA: Así parece, llevan algún tipo de secuencia…

Ambos ven más de cerca la pintura…

ZUMA: Tendrá algún significado?

KAISER: Supongo que… quienes habitaron aquí querían a sus cachorros…

Káiser alumbra con la lámpara la pintura, en ella se puede apreciar la figura de un grupo de seis cachorros alrededor de lo que parece ser un niño el cual está abrazando a otro cachorro, por un lado de la pintura, de aprecia un octavo cachorro y un hombre al parecer parado sobre la cúspide de una montaña, al otro extremo de la misma, se aprecia a dos figuras humanas acompañados por un cachorro más, al parecer parados a lado de un lago, y en una parte más de la pintura se ve a otro cachorro más, pero este aparenta estar acompañado de dos figuras, ambas con alas, al parecer, a la entrada de un bosque…

ZUMA: Es una pintura muy extraña. Amigo! Que representara?

KAISER: No lo sé Zuma, parece una especie de… leyenda quizás, no estoy seguro, los dibujos están muy deteriorados por el paso del tiempo…

ZUMA: Este lugar es todo un descubrimiento! Merece ser estudiado definitivamente!

KAISER: Tienes razón, es una lástima que no podamos tomas una fotografía…

ZUMA: Káiser, que es eso?

KAISER: Arf?

En la parte superior…

CHASE: No huelo nada raro, creo que podemos pasar sin problema…

El resto del equipo está por salir del fuerte, ha llegado a un puente que comunica con el exterior, por el cual saldrían hacia la playa…

RYDER: Debemos cruzar con mucho cuidado…

CAPITAN TURBOT: Este lugar es increíble! Debemos volver con el equipo adecuado para para inspeccionarlo más a fondo!

FRANCOIS: Volver? Por qué no inspeccionar todo ahora?

RYDER: El Capitán tiene razón Francois, hemos visto que hay muchas trampas, se necesita más equipo de seguridad y rastreo para poder investigarlo a fondo…

Todos caminan por el puente y llegan a la playa, en ese momento Chase camina en hacia su lado izquierdo…

CHASE: Puedo olfatear agua corriente hacia este lado…

RAYDER: Buen trabajo Chase! Esa debe ser el área por la que van a salir!

Se apresuran hacia el área esperada, pero al llegar, todos se quedan sin habla ante lo que están viendo…

Mientras, dentro del fuerte, abajo, en la sala de reuniones…

Káiser se mueve un poco para ver lo que le ha señalado Zuma, a un lado suyo se encuentra tirado un pequeño cuadro, en donde se observan las mismas figuras caninas de la pintura con algunas de las figuras humanas…

ZUMA: Que significara…

KAISER: No lo sé Zuma, al igual que la pintura de la pared, este cuadro está muy borroso…

ZUMA: Parece haber algo escrito en el…

KAISER: Veamos, que dice… "Labore adunatum esse clavem ad ostium, et tam immensa munera sicut stellas caeli "... qué raro, que idioma será?…

ZUMA: Y qué significará?

KAISER: Quizá deberíamos llevar este cuadro con nosotros, así, por lo menos este paseo no será en vano…

ZUMA: Si amigo! Realmente nos hemos estado sumergiendo en muchos problemas!

Káiser toma el cuadro y lo guarda dentro del pup-pack de Chase, pero en el momento que levanto el cuadro, la placa del piso en donde se encontraba se alzó también…

KAISER: Oh no! Ahora que activamos…

ZUMA: KA- KAISER!

KAISER: No puede ser!

Mientras tanto, en ese momento en Bahía Aventura…

ROCKY: No puede ser!

MARSHALL: Ups! Lo siento Rocky…

Los cachorros ha terminado de armar su pequeña sorpresa, pero cuando fue así, a Rubble se le ocurrió decir que había sido tanto el esfuerzo, que no estaría mal poder refrescarse, así que Marshall trato de complacer a su amigo con su cañón de agua, rociándolo con él, pero también roció a Rocky en el proceso…

ROCKY: Bien, hoy he recibido más baños que cuando ayude a Katie con el concurso de cachorros…

SKYE: Ji, ji, ji! Ahora, como es una sorpresa, no podemos permitir que la vea. Arf! Alas!

Skye despega, llevando consigo una lona, la cual deja caer sobre su creación, dejando todo perfectamente cubierto…

RUBBLE: Arf! Es perfecto! Ahora solo nos falta que regresen!

MARSHALL: Si! Ya quiero ver su cara de sorpresa!

Pero en ese momento, tanto Zuma como Káiser muestran una cara de sorpresa, pero no es una sorpresa agradable, al levantar el cuadro del sitio donde estaba, se abrió una puerta, de donde salieron tres enormes troncos rodando hacia ellos…

ZUMA: CORRE KAISER!

Ambos cachorros empieza a correr lo más rápido que pueden para alejarse del peligro inminente detrás…

KAISER: Tenemos que alejarnos de esos troncos! Pero no podemos seguir corriendo a ciegas o podemos activar otra cosa!

ZUMA: Mira! Amigo! Un candelabro! Quizá podríamos…

KAISER: Creo que entiendo tu idea, prepárate Zuma!

Ambos se dirigen hacia el candelabro, y cuando llegan cerca de el…

KAISER: ARF! RED!

Del pup-pack de Chase sale disparada una red, la cual se amarra y queda colgando, en ese momento ambos cachorros saltan y se sujetan firmemente a ella con sus bocas, pasando debajo de ellos los troncos, después de que pasan, se dejan caer al suelo, solo escuchan el sonido de los troncos chocando al fondo…

ZUMA: Eso estuvo realmente cerca, Amigo!

KAISER: Y que lo digas! Este lugar de locos parece el set de una película de horror, a cada lugar que llegamos, encontramos otra sorpresa!

ZUMA: Bueno, hacia dónde vamos?

Káiser se pone a analizar la situación, pone atención en sus sentidos, y por fin habla…

KAISER: Considerando que al fondo del pasillo se escuchó como chocaron los troncos, debe ser un paso cerrado, así que subiremos por esas escaleras de la derecha, con mucho cuidado para evitar más sorpresas...

Ambos suben por las escaleras, Zuma al frente, y Káiser atrás, ambos lo más atentos posible para no volver a caer en otra de las trampas…

KAISER: Zuma, creo que puedo olfatear agua al final de la escalera…

ZUMA: Arf! Genial, quizá por fin encontramos una salida…

Al final de la escalera se encuentra una puerta, la cual abre primero Zuma, Káiser sigue detrás de él vigilando… al abrir la puerta, Zuma parece sorprendido…

ZUMA: Káiser, creo que si es una salida, pero creo que no te va a gustar…

KAISER: Porque habría de no gustarme?

Káiser se acerca con Zuma, y lo que ve lo deja perplejo, al atravesar la puerta, lo que hay es una especie de pasillo muy delgado en descenso, que va por la orilla de una gran pared, la cual, por cierto tiene muchos metros de altura, abajo se observa un rio, cuya corriente parece llevar fuera del fuerte… Káiser da un leve paso atrás…

KAISER: Debe ser una broma!

ZUMA: Káiser, si queremos salir de aquí, temo que tenemos que descender por ese pasillo…

KAISER: Si no hay alternativa… pero…

Zuma sabe que el miedo a las alturas de Káiser puede ser un problema, pero se le ocurre una idea…

ZUMA: Káiser, saca la red del pup-pack…

KAISER: Hum? Y eso para qué?

ZUMA: Ya lo veraz!

KAISER: Arf! Red!

Al salir la red, Zuma la coloca sobre su propio pup-pack, de tal modo que queda asegurada como una soga de seguridad.

KAISER: Ya te entiendo Zuma! Los dos bajaremos juntos de forma segura!

ZUMA: Exacto Amigo! Ningún problema nos sorprenderá!

Ambos cachorros comienzan a bajar con precaución, teniendo cuidado de no resbalar…

ZUMA: Vamos bien amigo…

KAISER: Si. Esto- esto no parece tan- tan complicado…

A mitad del descenso, Zuma pisa una parte débil del pasillo, la cual cede, haciéndolo caer…

ZUMA: Que pasa? AAAAAAH!

KAISER: ZUMA!

Gracias al amarre de seguridad que hicieron con la red, Zuma queda colgando de Káiser, el cual se mantiene firme y se esfuerza por subir a su amigo…

KAISER: Descuida Zuma! Te subiré!

Después de un momento de gran esfuerzo, Zuma esta nuevamente arriba, ambos cachorro se echan en el piso un momento para recuperar el aliento…

ZUMA: (Jadeando) Gracias Káiser!

KAISER: (Jadeando) No hay problema Zuma, no hayo el momento de salir de este lugar.

Una vez repuestos, comienzan a descender de nuevo, llegando al fin a la parte baja, a un lado del rio…

KAISER: Menos mal! Ya estamos aquí.

ZUMA: Si amigo! Definitivamente no quisiera volver a pasar por eso!

KAISER: Arf, Arf! Guardar red! Ahora debemos seguir la corriente para salir de aquí…

Ambos cachorros caminan a un lado del rio, todo se ve oscuro, pues aún están dentro del fuerte, de repente, se topan con un nuevo obstáculo…

KAISER: Genial, estos son los muros del fuerte, no parece haber ninguna salida cercana…

ZUMA: Debería haberla, porque molestarse en hacer una bajada hasta aquí para quedar encerrado? La corriente del rio nos condujo hasta aquí…

Káiser se queda pensando un momento en las palabras de Zuma, el pasillo en si no parece haber tenido ninguna trampa, el incidente de Zuma más bien se debió a que el pasillo estaba endeble por el paso del tiempo, y la corriente del rio los llevo allí…

KAISER: La corriente! Eso es!

ZUMA: La corriente? A que te refieres?

KAISER: El rio Zuma, el rio es en si la salida!

Zuma se muestra confundido, el rio la salida? No parece lógico…

KAISER: Zuma, este lugar está fuertemente fortificado, sin embargo, debieron tener una salida de emergencia, porque molestarse en poner tantas trampas en el recorrido dentro del fuerte y ninguna en la parte del pasillo en descenso? Quien diseño este lugar esperaba que las trampas detuviesen a quien viniera tras ellos, mientras que ellos que si conocerían el lugar, podrían salir de allí sorteándolas…

ZUMA: Pero aunque así fuera, porque llegar a este lugar a encerrarse a sí mismos?

KAISER: No lo harían, el rio sigue corriendo, así que pasa por debajo de los muros, como un rio subterráneo! El rio en si es la salida!

Zuma se sorprende por ese razonamiento, pero después de todo, es lógico, podrían salir de ese lugar por el rio…

ZUMA: Entonces, saldremos de aquí de una vez, pero antes. Arf! Salvavidas!

Del pup-pack de Zuma sale su salvavidas, y este a su vez cae en Káiser, quedando el sujeto, sorprendiéndolo por la acción…

KAISER: Zuma, para que me colocas tu salvavidas?

ZUMA: El rio puede ser la salida, pero no sabemos qué tan profundo es, ni que tan largo es el recorrido, tampoco sabemos en qué condiciones esta la construcción, así que lo más seguro seria salir buceando de aquí, con mis hélices podemos salir más rápido, y no arriesgarnos a más sorpresas.

KAISER: Entiendo tu punto, entonces, salgamos de aquí de una buena vez! Arf, Arf! Guardar linterna!

Ambos entran al agua, y se preparan para bucear…

KAISER: Wow! Esto seguramente no le gustaría a Rocky!

ZUMA: Káiser, toma suficiente aire y contén la respiración lo más que puedas, realmente no se cuánto tiempo tardaremos en Salir.

Káiser toma una gran bocanada de aire, y lo contiene, luego voltea a ver a Zuma y le hace una señal afirmativa con su pata izquierda…

ZUMA: Bien, es hora de irnos. Arf! Hélices! Arf! Tanque de Oxígeno!

Ambos se sumergen y comienzan a avanzar por debajo de las paredes... mientras tanto afuera en la playa, lo que descubrió Chase es un rio, pero este pasa por debajo de un gran muro del fuerte…

CAPITAN TURBOT: Como podrían salir por aquí?

FRANCOIS: Quizá haya una puerta oculta en algún lado…

RYDER: Creo que es poco probable, pero debemos investigar, Chase, puedes olfatear y ver si encuentras algo?

CHASE: A la orden Jefe Ryder!

Chase empieza a olfatear, buscando alguna posible salida, pero no parece encontrar nada…

CHASE: Lo siento Ryder, no puedo encontrar nada. Hum?

RYDER: Sucede algo Chase?

Chase de acerca a la orilla del rio…

CHASE: Siento un aroma… huela a… perro mojado… Perro mojado? Eug!

En ese instante salen del agua dos amigos…

ZUMA: Arf! Lo logramos!

KAISER: (Respirando profundo) Aire! Te extrañe!

Ryder corre con los dos cachorros, y los abrasa aliviado. Chase no se queda atrás, también se acerca y participa en el abrazo grupal.

RYDER: Chicos! Qué bueno que están bien!

ZUMA: Fue toda una experiencia!

KAISER: Si, pero preferiría no repetirla!

Káiser saca algo del pup-pack de Chase, y le regresa este a su dueño…

KAISER: Gracias Chase! Si no fuera por tu pup-pack, no sé qué habríamos hecho…

CHASE: No hay problema, es bueno ver que estén bien!

Después de eso, toma lo que saco del pup-pack, y se dirige con el Capitán Turbot…

KAISER: Capitán, allí dentro vimos muchas cosas muy interesantes, especialmente una pintura, lamento que solo le hayamos podido traer este cuadro…

Káiser le entrega el cuadro al Capitán Turbot, el cual lee lo que está escrito en el…

CAPITAN TURBOT: "Labore adunatum esse clavem ad ostium, et tam immensa munera sicut stellas caeli "…

KAISER: Realmente, no sabemos que significara eso…

CAPITAN TURBOT: Significa "La unión y el esfuerzo son la llave de la puerta, y la recompensa es tan inmensa como estrellas hay en el firmamento...".

Todos voltean a ver al Capitán Turbot completamente asombrados… el capitán sonríe…

CAPITAN TURBOT: Es latín, me sorprende que en ese fuerte allá algo con idioma latín!

KAISER: Parecía algo importante para sus habitantes…

RYDER: Bien, creo que merece ser estudiado…

CAPITAN TURBOT: Estoy de acuerdo, pero será otro día, con un mejor equipo, por ahora deberíamos regresar a casa y descansar, ha sido un agotador.

El capitán Turbot toma una foto del cuadro, y la envía al Paw-pad de Ryder…

CAPITAN TURBOT: Investigaremos lo que pueda significar este cuadro, pero podrías regalar una impresión de esa foto a su descubridor?

RYDER: Con gusto Capitán! Cachorros, es hora de volver a casa!

Al volver al cuartel cachorro, todos descienden de los vehículos Ryder guarda su ATV en su taller, y Zuma transforma su Pup-house…

CHASE: Estoy exhausto!

ZUMA: Dímelo a mí! Fue un día agotador!

KAISER: Realmente quiero dormir, si no vuelvo a tener una sorpresa, será muy pronto…

En ese momento salen detrás de la casa de Marshall los demás cachorros, gritan al unísono "SORPRESA"; Chase, Káiser y Zuma saltan a los brazos de Ryder, quien por el peso, caen sentado sosteniendo a los tres…

RYDER: Rocky, Marshall, Skye, Rubble! Que sucede!

ROCKY: Es una sorpresa para Káiser!

KAISER: Sorpresa para mí?

Todos se dirigen a la entrada de la torre, en donde se encuentra algo cubierto con una lona…

KAISER: Que es eso?

ROCKY: Ya lo veraz!

RUBBLE: Presentamos a ustedes con orgullo!...

Skye levanta la lona desde el aire, y los ojos de Káiser se abren ampliamente de asombro…

KAISER: Esto es…

MARSHALL: Una Pup-House! Sé que esta es temporal, pero por lo menos…

ROCKY: Ahora tienes un lugar de alguna forma propio! Aunque sea temporal.

Káiser se acerca y entra, acomodándose en ella…

SKYE: Que te parece?

KAISER: Me parece… GRANDIOSA! Muchas gracias chicos!

Ryder también se acerca sonriendo, y coloca una foto dentro en una de las paredes…

RYDER: El Capitán Turbot me dio esta foto para ti, creo que la podemos poner como parte de la decoración por ahora!

Káiser observa la foto, aún tiene curiosidad por el significado de ese cuadro, luego voltea a ver a un lado, y ve colocado un poster de Apollo el Súper Perro…

KAISER: Apollo?

RUBBLE: Si, pusimos el mejor poster que encontramos!

MARSHALL: Después de todo, es grandioso!

KAISER: Gracias chicos! (bostezando) solo tengo una pregunta…

RUBBLE: Si Káiser, dinos!

KAISER: Quien es Apollo?

Rubble y Marshall casi se dejan caer por la pregunta de Káiser…

RUBBLE: Que quien es Apollo?

MARSHALL: Amigo, tenemos mucho trabajo, nosotros te enseñaremos quien es Apollo!

Ambos cachorros empiezan a empujar dentro del centro de observación a Káiser, están decididos a mostrarle lo grandioso que es Apollo a su amigo!

KAISER: Chicos! Esperen por favor! Realmente quiero dormir!

ZUMA: Amigos, creen que dejen descansar a Káiser pronto?

En ese momento se escucha el inicio del programa de Apollo en la pantalla de los cachorros…

SKYE: Ji, Ji, Ji!, Creo que no!

RYDER: Pobre! Creo que realmente fue una gran sorpresa para el!

CHASE: Y temo que será una noche larga también!

Mientras, en un lago cercano, un cachorro Hosky, color negro y blanco está sentado a lado de una cabaña viendo a las estrellas…

¿!?: Es tan grande…

Se escucha la voz de una chica llamarlo…

¿!?: Amigo! Ven, es hora de cenar!

El cachorro entra en la cabaña…

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Me gustaría en verdad que me den sus comentarios, quiero saber si les esta gustando la historia, por mínimo que sea, apreciare sus palabras…**

 **También, si tienen alguna pregunta para los personajes, háganla, les aseguro que le gustara responderles, (incluso hare lo posible por convencer a los "villanos" si sus preguntas van encaminadas a ellos, con algo de suerte ellos les responderán, aunque temo su sinceridad).**

 **Habrán más sorpresas en la historia pronto!**

 **Pero por ahora, Seguimos en contacto!**


	14. CAPITULO 14: LAZOS, CONSTRUYENDO UNA AMI

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

 **EXCENCION DE RESPONSABILIDAD: YO NO SOY DUEÑO DE PAW PATROL NI DE SUS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES UNA PARODIA, UNA HISTORIA FICTICIA.**

 **Agradezco ampliamente a mi amigo y colega autor cubanguywtf por permitirme el uso de tres personajes de su creación, ROYER, CAROL Y STARLOCK, quienes a partir de este momento aparecerán en este FIC!**

 **CAPITULO 14: LAZOS, CONSTRUYENDO UNA AMISTAD! PARTE 1 :**

Amanece un nuevo día, y con él, cierto cachorro despierta en la Torre de Control, con toda la energía de la mañana…

KAISER: (Bostezando) Que sueño, quien encendió el sol…

O no es así?...

KAISER: (Bostezando) Creo que no me alcanzo la noche…

Y no es de extrañar, en su afán de mostrarle a su amigo quien es Apollo el Súper Perro, los cachorros no lo dejaron dormir pronto…

KAISER: Debo reconocer que Apollo es grandioso, pero (bostezando) conocer acerca de el en una sola noche!

Camina hacia el taller, y encuentra a Ryder trabajando…

ROCKY: Ryder, creo que al fin logra que el disparador funcione correctamente!

RYDER: Bien hecho Rocky, si es el caso, entonces estaría lista, porque no lo probamos? Me colocare en la entrada y tú lo activaras.

Ryder de coloca en el sitio designado, y se prepara… en ese momento se está acercando con ellos Káiser…

KAISER: Allí esta Ryder, quizá pueda ayudarlo con algo!

Káiser corre hacia donde está parado Ryder, parándose frente de el…

KAISER: Buenos días Ryder! Habrá algo en lo que te pueda ayudar hoy?

RYDER: Káiser? Hazte a un…

Demasiado tarde trato de advertirle, Rocky ya había activado el disparador a prueba, y amarro a Káiser con una soga, dejándolo inmóvil en el piso…

RYDER: …Lado.

KAISER: Wow! Que paso!

ROCKY: Ups! Supongo que la prueba fue un éxito.

Ambos se acercan a Káiser y lo ayudan a soltarse…

ROCKY: Lo siento hermano, estábamos probando este nuevo equipo, y pues…

Káiser sonríe a Rocky, y le habla calmadamente…

KAISER: Descuida Rocky, yo quería ver si los podía ayudar en algo, y pues, creo que lo hice…

Ryder y Rocky ríen con Káiser, luego, Ryder se acerca a hablar con el…

RYDER: En realidad, creo que si puedes ayudarnos, porque no vas a ponerte tu uniforme y vuelves, te explicaremos en cuanto regreses.

KAISER: Muy bien! Arf! Ya vuelvo!

Káiser corre a la Torre de control, y unos minutos más tarde, está de vuelta en el taller…

KAISER: Listo Ryder! Ya tengo mi uniforme! Ahora como los ayudo?

Ryder toma el parte del equipo en el que han estado trabajando él y Rocky, y se acerca a Káiser…

RYDER: Káiser, este es un nuevo Pup-pack en el que hemos estado trabajando, quiero que lo uses y pruebes sus funciones.

KAISER: bien, y que funciones tiene?

RYDER: La primera, como ya habrás descubierto, es una soga de rescate, esta servirá para rescate en lugares profundos, para subir en ciertos puntos, la soga puede estar fija en el pup-pack, o bien puede usarse para…

ROCKY: Amarrar a alguien o algo.

KAISER: Je, je, je! Si lo tengo comprobado.

RYDER: Je, je, je! La segunda función con la que cuenta es un pequeño brazo mecánico tipo pinza con tres dedos, los cuales servirán para sujetar cosas o personas en medio de un rescate.

ROCKY: Diseño mío, si me permiten decirlo!

RYDER: Je, je, je! Y buen diseño por cierto! La tercera función que tiene es un mini extintor, para poder despejar una salida en caso de emergencia…

KAISER: Esa aplicación será acaso cortesía de Marshall?

RYDER: Je, je! Si adivinaste! Quiero que portes este Pup-pack y lo pruebes…

KAISER: Seguro Ryder! Siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudar! Y a quien estoy ayudando? Es decir, a quien pertenece este Pup-pack?

Ryder y Rocky sonríen mutuamente ante la pregunta de Káiser…

KAISER: Que pasa? Dije algo gracioso?

RYDER: No Káiser, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, debo decir que soy un firme creyente de que el usuario es el mejor agente de prueba para sus artículos…

KAISER: Hum?

ROCKY: Quiere decir que tú eres el dueño de ese Pup-pack!

Káiser está sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar…

KAISER: En serio?

RYDER: En serio! Lo diseñamos pensando en tus habilidades, así que… pruébalo y diviértete!

KAISER: Gracias Ryder! Ustedes no vienen?

RYDER: Por el momento no Káiser, aún tenemos trabajo en el taller… pero en un rato más saldremos!

Káiser sale del taller hacia la torre, esta emocionado, y se pregunta cómo podría probar su nuevo equipo, mientras camina, ve a Rubble y Marshall hablando, se acerca a ellos sin ser visto, y comienza a escuchar…

RUBBLE: Marshall! Por favor! Estoy aburrido y sería divertido!

MARSHALL: Rubble, no, solo somos nosotros dos, y tu siempre quieres que sea el villano!

KAISER: (Rubble aburrido, y Marshall no quiere ser villano?)

RUBBLE: Y si le decimos a Rocky…

MARSHALL: No creo que en este momento quiera, está ocupado con Ryder en su taller…

RUBBLE: Podríamos intentar con Káiser…

MARSHALL: Después de anoche que no le dejamos dormir por enseñarle quien es Apollo, estando tan cansado por la misión, debe estar durmiendo aun, ni siquiera Chase trato de despertarlo temprano por eso…

RUBBLE: Oh, de verdad tenía muchas ganas de Jugar a Apollo!

Ahora Káiser ya entiende, lo que sucede es que Rubble quiere jugar y ser su héroe Apollo.

KAISER: (Ya veo! Rubble quiere ser Apollo, y Marshall no quiere ser un villano, se me ocurre a idea!)

Káiser corre a su Pup-house a buscar algo para poner en práctica su plan, con algo de suerte, podría "matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro"…

Unos minutos más tarde, frente a la torre, caminan de regreso Marshall y Rubble…

RUBBLE: Vamos Marshall! Por favor!

MARSHALL: No Rubble, no voy a ser el villano!

¿!?: Arf! Soga!

MARSHALL: Soga? Hey, que es esto!

Marshall de pronto se ve amarrado por una soga, confundido, busca que paso, y encuentra a…

MARSHALL: Káiser? Que es lo que estás haciendo? Y que tienes puesto?

Káiser tiene puesto su uniforme y el pup-pack, pero lo complemento usando una tela en su espalda a modo de capa, y un antifaz negro en su cara…

KAISER: SILENCIO CACHORRO! Ahora que tengo a su amigo, Apollo no podrá intervenir en mis planes!

MARSHALL: Hum!?

RUBBLE: Káiser? Que estás haciendo?

KAISER: Káiser? Quien es Káiser? Yo soy el Doctor Oscuridad! Y si ven a ese súper cachorro, es mejor que le digan que no trate de detenerme o su amigo lo pagara! Ja, Ja, Ja!

Al fin Marshall y Rubble se dan cuenta de lo que está haciendo Káiser, ambos sonríen, y comienzan a seguir el juego…

MARSHALL: Oh no! Me ha atrapado! Quien me liberara!

RUBBLE: Descuida Marshall, Apollo el Súper Perro salvara el día con valentía! Auuuuuu!

KAISER: Ja, Ja, Ja! Eso lo veremos Súper Perro!

Mientras, en el talle de Ryder…

ROCKY: Káiser se veía muy contento con su nuevo Pup-pack!

RYDER: Si Rocky, como cada uno de ustedes cuando se los he dado! Realmente su expresión no tuvo precio! Ahora, continuemos con el proyecto, primero, debemos procurar que este gancho triple se pueda ocultar sin problema… y estas botas mecánicas será perfectas en cuanto las modifiquemos…

ROCKY: Y ese casco? Hay que modificarlo también…

RYDER: Bueno, comencemos con…

En ese momento entra una llamada en el Paw-pad de Ryder…

ROCKY: Una emergencia?

RYDER: Vamos a averiguarlo. Aquí Ryder!

Una cara conocida aparece en la pantalla del Paw-Pad…

STEVE: Que tal Ryder! Como están!

Una gran sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del chico…

RYDER: Papá! Es grandioso poder oírte! Que tal tu trabajo en Bright City?

STEVE: Me va muy bien hijo! Creo que tan bien como a ti con la patrulla!

RYDER: Hacemos lo que podemos, déjame contarte que la patrulla sigue creciendo, así como nuestra familia!

STEVE: Que bueno Ryder! Recuerda que si necesitas algo, solo debes decírmelo y te ayudare!

RYDER: Je, je, je! Hablando de eso, hemos estado trabajando con un nuevo proyecto, y creo que me serviría tu ayuda con algo, de hecho, te envié los planos hace poco…

STEVE: Los recibí Ryder, ya los revise, y de hecho tengo un equipo trabajando en su construcción en este momento…

RYDER: Papá, no era necesario, yo lo podría construir…

STEVE: No te preocupes hijo! Es un placer ayudarte! Pero ahora déjame explicare el motivo de mi llamada…

RYDER: Sucede algo?

STEVE: Hace unas horas hable con la Alcaldesa Goodway, y me informo que están por abrir el nuevo Centro Turístico de Lago Cristal, yo ya he enviado algo de equipo para la recepción de turistas, y ella había pensado en llamarte para ver si podrías ayudar en la instalación antes de la Inauguración.

RYDER: Y por eso me llamaste?

STEVE: Eso, y el hecho de que realmente quería hablar contigo hijo, aunque no necesito de muchos pretextos para eso!

RYDER: Muy Bien! No hay tarea difícil ni cachorro muy pequeño!

STEVE: Bien dicho hijo!... Oh! Una cosa más, cuando lleguen a Lago Cristal, te llevaras una sorpresa!

RYDER: Una sorpresa? Qué clase de sorpresa?

STEVE: Ja, ja, ja! Ryder, si te lo dijera, ya no sería una sorpresa!

RYDER: Je, je, je! Creo que tienes razón, entonces nos pondremos en camino!

STEVE: Nos veremos pronto hijo!

Termina la llamada de Ryder, mientras, frente a la entrada a la Torre de control, los demás continúan su juego…

KAISER: Has conseguido llegas a mi escondite, Súper Perro! Pero es lo más que lograras! Te atrapare y me asegurare de que no vuelvas a interferir en mis planes!

En ese momento Rubble sube en su patineta y se dirige hacia Káiser y Marshall…

RUBBLE: Eso crees! Pero con mi velocidad no podrás detenerme! Y cuando suelte a mi amigo, tendrás que enfrentarte al Súper Perro Y al Cachorro de fuego, Doctor Oscuridad!

KAISER: Ja, Ja, Ja! Eso está por verse!

En ese momento, todas sus etiquetas brillan ante el llamado de emergencia…

RYDER: PAW PATROL, AL CENTRO DE MANDO!

RUBBLE, MARSHALL, KAISER Y ROCKY: RYDER NOS NECESITA!

Pero al poner atención a su etiqueta, Rubble estaba muy cerca de llegar con Káiser y Marshall, y ya no pudo detenerse…

RUBBLE: CUIDADO! NO PUEDO DETENERME!

KAISER: Oh- oh!

MARSHALL: Esto va a doler…

Rubble choca con ellos y los arrastra hacia el elevador…

RUBBLE: WOW!

Atrás de Rubble, llega corriendo Rocky, y se sorprende al verlos tirados y enredados con la soga de Káiser a los tres…

ROCKY: Chicos, que les paso?

KAISER: El Súper Perro derroto al Doctor Oscuridad, auch!

MARSHALL: Si, me salvo!

Los tres comienzan a reírse dejando un poco confundido a Rocky mientras sube el elevador. Al llegar al puesto de mando, toman sus lugares, pero notan algo raro…

ROCKY: Creo que nos faltan cachorros…

RYDER: Si chicos, lo que pasa es que Chase, Zuma y Skye se fueron temprano a ayudar a Jake y a Everest a preparar la próxima inauguración de la nueva pista de patinaje, así que esta vez, solo estamos nosotros…

MARSHALL: En ese caso, "PAW PATROL LISTOS PARA LA ACCION, JEFE RYDER"

RYDER: Je, je, je! Bien cachorros, hace unos minutos recibí una llamada de mi padre!

MARSHALL: El Doctor Steve! Qué bien! Como esta?

RYDER: Está muy bien Marshall, la razón de la llamada, es que se va a inaugurar un nuevo centro turístico en el Lago Cristal, y el y la Alcaldesa Goodway quieren que ayudemos en la instalación y los preparativos.

KAISER: Nuevo centro Turístico en el Lago? Seguramente esperan una gran afluencia de visitantes…

ROCKY: Y Debe haber mucho trabajo por hacer antes de su apertura…

RYDER: Exacto chicos, por ese motivo, RUBBLE! Con tu excavadora y equipo de construcción ayudaras a la instalación del centro turístico.

RUBBLE: Rubble, a toda velocidad!

RYDER: Mi padre ha enviado nuevo equipo electrónico para ayudar en el centro turístico, así que… ROCKY! Tu ayudaras con su instalación y calibración!

ROCKY: El verde significa, vamos!

RYDER: Como es un nuevo Centro Turístico, MARSHALL! Tenemos que asegurarnos de que todas sus medidas de seguridad marchen sobre ruedas al momento de la apertura!

MARSHALL: Me pondré en marcha!

RYDER: Por último, y no menos importante, KAISER! Con tu nuevo equipo y tus pinzas de tres dedos, puedes ayudar a la instalación, y también puedes ayudar observando posibles fallas que podamos corregir!

KAISER: Servir y proteger, es siempre mi deber!

ROCKY: Servir y proteger?

Káiser voltea a ver a Rocky algo sonrojado…

KAISER: Bueno, es que se me ocurrió en este momento, me nació, realmente no lo pensé…

MARSHALL: Bromeas? Es un lema genial!

RUBBLE: Sí que lo es! Lo siento por los otros que se perdieron el nacimiento de tu propio lema!

Káiser sonríe ante los comentarios…

RYDER: Bien cachorros, en esta ocasión creo que Káiser debe viajar con Rocky, bien, PAW PATROL, ENTRA EN ACCION!

Todos se ponen en camino, en el trayecto, káiser comienza a hablar…

KAISER: El Lago Cristal está muy lejos?

ROCKY: Realmente no, está casi en los límites de Bahía Aventura.

A la conversación se unen los otros, a través de sus comunicadores…

RUBBLE: Tengo entendido que es un lugar ideal para campamentos…

MARSHALL: Sí que lo es, hace tiempo nosotros veníamos con Ryder a Acampar a la orilla del lago! El doctor Steve nos trajo a Chase, Ryder y a mí a nuestro primer campamento, y los encargados del lugar, eran personas sumamente agradables!

ROCKY: Por cierto, Ryder, quienes son los encargados ahora?

RYDER: Eso no lo sé aun Rocky.

KAISER: No lo sabes? Acaso no son los mismos encargados de cuando ustedes iban de campamento?

RYDER: Bueno, los encargados entonces eran muy buenos amigos nuestros, de mi Padre y de la Alcaldesa Goodway, sin embargo, ahora que se va a abrir el nuevo centro turístico, sé que hay una nueva administración…

Marshall parece entristecer un poco ante el hecho de que ya no sean los mismos encargados, Y Ryder lo nota…

RYDER: Descuida Marshall, seguramente son buenas personas los nuevos encargados, de lo contrario, ni mi Padre ni la Alcaldesa les estarían dando su apoyo.

MARSHALL: Si, debes tener razón…

Mientras tanto, en la montaña de Jake…

JAKE: Bien cachorros! Lo primero que necesitamos es establecer un área en donde los visitantes puedan formarse para entrar a la pista…

CHASE: Déjamelo a mi Jake! Arf! Usare mis Conos!

Chase comienza a colocar sus conos de tal forma que hacen un pasillo por donde los visitantes puedan formarse ordenadamente para entrar…

CHASE: Listo Jake!

JAKE: Bien! Ahora podemos comenzar a instalar las luces en los postes que pusimos…

EVEREST: Y como las pondremos? Los postes quedaron muy altos!

SKYE: Para eso estoy aquí! Arf! Alas! Este cachorro va a volar!

Skye despega y sujeta una línea de luces, la cual comienza a colocar sobre los postes de forma uniforme.

SKYE: Eso fue fácil!

JAKE: Y ahora debemos quitar las piedras de alrededor, para evitar accidente..

ZUMA: Es mi turno, Amigo! Arf! Salvavidas!

Zuma atrapa varias piedras con su salvavidas, las junta y las retira de la zona…

ZUMA: Si, Amigo! Esto es pan comido!

JAKE: Bien cachorros, aún tenemos trabajo, pero a este ritmo, lo terminaremos pronto!

Entre tanto, después de un rato, Ryder y su equipo llegan al Lago Cristal…

RYDER: Bien cachorros, hemos llegado!

MARSHALL: Este lugar sigue ten hermoso como siempre!

RUBBLE: Aquí va a ser el nuevo centro turístico?

ROCKY: Supongo que van a mantener un formato de campamento y lugar de descanso rustico.

KAISER: Y donde estarán los encargados?

RYDER: Deben estar cerca, quizá si vamos a la cabaña principal…

¿!?: RYDER! ERES TU!

RYDER: Hum? Quien…?

En ese momento se ve a una joven chica de la edad de Ryder hace su aparición, corriendo hacia el y al llegar, se lanza a él y lo abraza, derribándolo en el proceso…

ROCKY: Quien es ella?

KAISER: De dónde salió? Por lo regular al que han sorprendido últimamente es a mí.

RUBBLE: Acaso se conocen?

Marshall se acerca a ver quién es…

MARSHALL: Acaso será…

¿!?: MARSHALL! TAMBIEN ESTAS AQUÍ!

En ese momento jala a Marshall y abrasa en conjunto tanto a Marshall como a Ryder… Mientras los otros tres cachorros están observando…

KAISER: Muy bien, oficialmente estoy confundido!

ROCKY: No solo tu Káiser…

RUBBLE: Yo creo que ella es tierna!

Káiser y Rocky voltean a ver a Rubble…

RUBBLE: Que, realmente es tierna!

Otra persona aparece de la cabaña y se dirige al grupo…

¿!?: Quién es? Oh, Ryder! Es bueno verte de nuevo!

KAISER: Alguien podría por favor explicarnos que pasa aquí!

RYDER: Yo les explicare… en cuanto… pueda respirar…!

¿!?: Ups! Lo siento! Creo que me emocione!

La chica suelta a Ryder y Marshall, los que por fin respiran después de tan efusivo abrazo…

RYDER: Chicos, ellos son el Sr. Royer y su hija Carol! Ellos son amigos nuestros desde hace mucho! Ellos eran los cuidadores del lago hace tiempo…

ROYER: Y ahora, somos los nuevos encargados del centro turístico Lago Cristal de Bahía Aventura!

RYDER: En serio? Es toda una sorpresa!

CAROL: Si, mi Papá se unió al proyecto con el Doctor Steve y la Alcaldesa Goodway.

MARSHALL: Que bien! Sí que es una sorpresa!

CAROL: Y quiénes son estos lindos cachorros que los acompañan?

RYDER: Déjame presentártelos, ellos son miembros de la patrulla, Rocky, nuestro cachorro verde, Rubble, nuestro cachorro constructor, y el miembro más reciente, Káiser, nuestro cachorro de rescate en entrenamiento!

Káiser se sorprende al oír como lo presento Ryder, no pudiendo evitar poner una sonrisa…

KAISER: (Soy su nuevo cachorro de rescate en entrenamiento?)

RYDER: Hemos venido a ayudarles con los preparativos de la apertura!

ROYER: Es muy bueno oír eso, entonces podemos comenzar a trabajar!

Todos caminan hacia la cabaña, pero no pasa desapercibo alguien para dos cachorros…

KAISER: Marshall, lo has visto?

MARSHALL: El cachorro de Hosky color negro y blanco sentado a la orilla del lago? Si lo veo.

KAISER: Por que estará solo en ese sitio?

Carol se da cuenta de que los dos cachorros observan al tercero, así que decide acercarse a ellos…

CAROL: Él es mi nuevo cachorro y amigo, se llama Starlock.

MARSHALL: Porque está sentado solo en ese sitio?

CAROL: Verán, el llego hace poco a mi lado, pero de una forma un poco triste…

 _REMEMBRANZA DE CAROL, NOCHE DE LA TORMENTA DE BAHIA AVENTURA:_

 _Royer y su hija Carol se encuentran fuera de la Cabaña principal, debido a la intensidad de la tormenta, se encuentran reguardando el material recibido, y asegurando el área…_

 _ROYER: Fue la última caja Carol, ahora debemos colocar los avisos de precaución en la orilla del Lago y en el muelle, para que no entre nadie y se ponga en riesgo._

 _CAROL: Claro Papá, ya tengo los anuncios._

 _Ya ha comenzado a llover, y hay mucho viento…_

 _ROYER: Debemos apresurarnos, la tormenta está ganando fuerza, es preferible resguardarnos!_

 _CAROL: Ya casi he terminado, solo me falta este… listo!_

 _Ambos empiezan a caminar, pero en ese momento, Carol voltea a ver hacia la orilla del Lago…_

 _CAROL: Papá, que es eso?_

 _ROYER: Que es que Carol?_

 _CAROL: En la orilla del lago, veo avanzar una sombra lentamente!_

 _ROYER: Una sombra?_

 _Carol se acerca a la sombra, pero cuando está a punto de llegar, esta cae al suelo, al ver eso, tanto Carol como Royer corren a ver qué sucede…_

 _CAROL: Es… es un cachorro!_

 _ROYER: Parece que esta inconsciente, debe estar muy exhausto._

 _CAROL: No podemos dejarlo aquí, necesita ayuda!_

 _ROYER: Claro que no lo dejaremos! Tráelo adentro, lo atenderemos, hay que apresurarnos, la tormenta está arreciando…_

 _Carol tomo en sus brazos al cachorro y lo llevo dentro, una vez allí, comenzaron a atenderlo…_

 _ROYER: Preparare una sopa caliente para que entre en calor, Carol, tu atiende sus heridas y ve que descanse…_

 _CAROL: Claro que si Papá, con todo gusto…_

 _Carol comienza a limpiar los rasguños que tiene el cachorro…_

 _CAROL: Es una verdadera suerte que Katie me haya enseñado primeros auxilios y atención médica para mascotas, sus rasguños ya están atendidos, ahora, lo cubriré con una manta._

 _Pasadas algunas horas, a mitad de la madrugada, el cachorro despierta por fin…_

 _STARLOCK: Que… Que paso? En Dónde estoy?_

 _CAROL: Estas en nuestra cabaña…_

 _Al oír la voz de la chica, Starlock se arrastra asustado hacia atrás en la cama…_

 _STARLOCK: Por favor, no me lastimes, no…_

 _Carol ve con una sonrisa al cachorro, sabe que esta aterrado, pero no piensa dejar de ayudarlo…_

 _CAROL: Tranquilízate por favor, no vamos a lastimarte…_

 _STARLOCK: De- De verdad?_

 _CAROL: Claro que no, queremos ayudarte, te encontramos en la orilla del Lago inconsciente, y te trajimos adentro para ayudarte…_

 _STARLOCK: (No quiere lastimarme? De verdad? Puedo confiar?)_

 _Royer en ese momento se acerca y coloca en el piso un plato con sopa caliente…_

 _CAROL: Debes tener hambre, porque no comes algo!_

 _Starlock parece desconfiado, no sabe si debe comer o no…_

 _CAROL: Vamos, confía en nosotros, queremos ayudarte, y la sopa que hace mi Papá no es por nada, pero es deliciosa!_

 _STARLOCK: (De verdad puedo comer? Nunca he podido confiar en nadie, pero… huele tan bien!)_

 _En ese momento, Starlock se acerca al plato, lo olfatea primero, y comienza a comer, mientras más bocados da, realmente se siente más feliz, la sopa sabe muy bien, pero el hecho de que alguien se preocupe por él hace que sea aún mejor, él no se ha dado cuenta, pero mientras come está llorando feliz, esto no ha pasado desapercibido para Carol, quien sonríe mientras lo observa..._

 _CAROL: Vez. Te dije que la sopa de mi padre es deliciosa, la has disfrutado?_

 _STARLOCK: Si, claro, muchas gracias._

 _CAROL: Dime, tienes un dueño o alguien a quien debamos llamar? Pueden estar preocupados por ti._

 _El joven Hosky, cierra fuertemente sus ojos, unas lágrimas asoman a través de sus parpados…_

 _STARLOCK: Yo… desde que recuerdo he estado solo… (Gimoteando) he tenido que defenderme solo toda mi vida… yo… yo nunca… nunca he podido confiar en ningún desconocido…_

 _Carol lo observa mientras habla, voltea a ver a su padre, y este le hace una sonrisa, como sabiendo que es lo que va a hacer…_

 _CAROL: Y… cómo te llamas pequeño._

 _STARLOCK: Yo, bien, creo que me llamo Starlock…_

 _CAROL: Crees que te llamas así?_

 _STARLOCK: Si, bueno, realmente… me avergüenza decirlo… no tengo muchos recuerdos de mi pasado, solo mi collar…_

 _CAROL: Me permitirías verlo?_

 _Starlock le muestra su collar, en el hay una Placa que de un lado muestra un dibujo de una estrella acompañada por otra figura, la cual no es clara, abajo se lee, aunque algo borroso, la palabra "Starlock"._

 _CAROL: Así que Starlock… Pues bien Starlock, mucho gusto! Yo soy Carol y él es mi padre, Royer!_

 _STARLOCK: Mucho gusto._

 _Carol ahora sonríe y toma la pata derecha de Starlock…_

 _CAROL: Pues bien Starlock, ahora que ya no somos desconocidos, te gustaría quedarte con nosotros?_

 _Starlock se queda boquiabierto por la oferta repentina…_

 _CAROL: Hace algún tiempo que veníamos pensando en adoptar a un cachorro, te gustaría ser ese cachorro? Quizá no podamos borrar todo lo que has podido sufrir hasta hoy, pero me gustaría que nos permitieras demostrarte que puedes ser feliz y que puedes llegar a confiar en más personas y tener más amigos._

 _Starlock tiene algunas lágrimas en sus ojos…_

 _STARLOCK: Yo… Yo…_

 _Carol lo abraza, el cachorro comienza a llorar en sus brazos, no queriendo salir de allí… Carol sonríe al cachorro…_

 _CAROL: Creo que puedo tomar eso como un "Si"!_

 _ROYER: Bienvenido a la familia Starlock!_

 _FIN DE LA REMEMBRANZA DE CAROL._

CAROL: Desde ese momento Starlock es parte de nuestra familia, pero aún le cuesta mucho relacionarse con otras personas o cachorros…

MARSHALL: Es muy triste, debe sentirse solo…

KAISER: De alguna manera, creo que lo entiendo…

Káiser se siente especialmente triste con la historia, él también estuvo solo, no tenía a nadie, pero a diferencia de Starlock, el si conoce su pasado, y él tuvo la suerte de contar con la ayuda y apoyo de Ryder y la patrulla…

CAROL: Realmente me gustaría que pudiese hacer amistades y confiara en los demás…

Unas horas más tarde, todos están trabajando arduamente en la instalación del equipo y las adecuaciones para el centro turístico…

RYDER: Muy bien Rubble, usa tu excavadora y aplana esta zona para que sea el estacionamiento…

RUBBLE: En el acto Ryder. Patas a la obra!

Cerca de allí, Marshall ha comenzado a revisar instalaciones de gas…

MARSHALL: Arf! Cañon de agua! Más vale estar prevenido!

Se acerca a los tanques y a las tuberías, y comienza a olfatear…

MARSHALL: La instalación de gas de las cabañas está en orden Ryder!

RYDER: Buen trabajo Marshall! Ahora veamos cómo van Rocky y Káiser!

Rocky y Káiser se encuentran en la entrada del campamento instalando el equipo de seguridad y vigilancia…

ROCKY: Casi hemos terminado, pero no logro mantener quieta la base de esta cámara para poder fijarla al piso!

KAISER: Bien!

ROCKY: Bien? Pero eso no me permite terminar!

KAISER: Perdona Rocky, pero dije bien, porque es la oportunidad perfecta para probar una de las aplicaciones de mi Pup-pack! Arf! Pinza triple!

Del Pup-pack de Káiser sale por su lado derecho en forma similar al de Rocky, un pequeño brazo mecánico con una pinza de tres dedos, con la cual Káiser sujeta la base de la cámara para que pueda fijarla al piso Rocky…

ROCKY: Buena idea Káiser! Arf! Llave eléctrica!

Rocky finalmente logra fijar la cámara, con lo cual terminan en ese punto.

ROCKY: Listo! Arf, arf! Guardar llave!

KAISER: Muy bien! Arf, arf! Guardar pinza triple!

RYDER: Chicos…

KAISER: Arf! Wow!

Ni Káiser ni Rocky se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Ryder, por lo cual al llegar, toma por sorpresa a Káiser, y al saltar, cae en los brazos de Ryder…

KAISER: Lo siento Ryder, no vi de dónde has salido!

RYDER: Je, je, je! No te preocupes! Veo que tu Pup-pack está funcionando bien Káiser!

KAISER: Si Ryder, gracias! Nos está siendo muy útil para la instalación!

RYDER: Que bien! Llevamos buen avance, creo que podemos tomar descanso!

RUBBLE: Qué bueno! Yo tengo puesto el ojo en unos bocadillos!

ROCKY: Te acompaño Rubble, un bocadillo no suena mal!

Káiser voltea a ver a Marshall, aún está pensando en Starlock…

KAISER: Marshall, que tal si vamos con Starlock…

Marshall escucha a Káiser, y de hecho parece que él también ha pensado lo mismo…

MARSHALL: Muy bien Káiser, creo que sería buena idea…

RYDER: Que están planeando chicos?

KAISER: Queremos jugar con el cachorro de Carol y demostrarle que puede tener amigos.

MARSHALL: Creemos que solo hay que esforzarnos para llegar a él…

Ryder sonríe con lo dicho por los cachorros, tienen buen corazón, y esta de alguna forma es una misión para ellos…

RYDER: Muy bien chicos, diviértanse!

Ambos cachorros se dirigen a donde está sentado el Hosky en cuestión…

MARSHALL: Como lo convenceremos de jugar? Por lo que Carol nos contó, el no interactúa con desconocidos tan fácilmente, y ese puede ser un problema…

Káiser sonríe ante la pregunta de Marshall, él ya estaba pensando en eso, y ya tenía una idea…

KAISER: Ya lo había pensado, has oído hablar del Amor duro?

MARSHALL: Amor duro...?

Unos minutos después, encuentran al joven cachorro Blanco y negro sentado frente a la cabaña principal a la orilla del lago…

MARSHALL: Hola cachorro! Mi amigo y yo vamos a jugar un rato, y nos preguntábamos si te gustaría acompañarnos!

Starlock se mantiene en silencio, sin voltearlos a ver… Ryder ha llegado a sentarse junto con Carol, y en el pórtico de la Cabaña ambos observan sin ser vistos…

MARSHALL: Pensamos en jugar una carrera, por lo que entre tres sería divertido!

Starlock los voltea ver, parece querer aceptar, pero su desconfianza puede más que su deseo de jugar… Marshall habla con Káiser en voz baja…

MARSHALL: (Káiser, la cordialidad no está funcionando!).

KAISER: (Un intento más Marshall, si no funciona, entonces comenzare nuestro plan).

MARSHALL: Incluso podemos hacerlo divertido con obstáculos! Vamos, acompáñanos por favor!

Starlock se mantiene estático en su sitio, parece no querer moverse…

KAISER: (Bien, hora del amor duro) Déjalo Marshall, no es más que un pequeño alzado…

Marshall voltea a ver a Káiser sorprendido, mientras que Starlock voltea a verlo con los ojos abiertos…

MARSHALL: Káiser, no deberías…!

KAISER: No debería que Marshall! Le has preguntado no una, si no tres veces y ni siquiera quiere responder!

Ahora Starlock lo voltea a ver con una mirada confusa…

KAISER: No te parece lo que digo? Quizá me he equivocado, seguramente no quieres correr con nosotros porque es obvio que perderías!

Starlock se para frente Káiser, y a continuación…

STARLOCK: Yo no perdería!

KAISER: Oh! Que sorpresa! Así que si puedes hablar! Felicitaciones! Ahora estas un punto más arriba en la escala!

MARSHALL: Káiser! No siguas diciendo esas cosas, si no quiere jugar con nosotros…

KAISER: No quiere, o no puede, porque es muy fácil negarse a hacer algo cuando sabes que no podrás lograrlo…

STARLOCK: Claro que puedo lograrlo!

KAISER: Claro, puedes decir que si puedes lograrlo, hacerlo es otra historia!

Starlock se pone de pie firmemente frente a Káiser, con una mirada más decidida…

STARLOCK: Yo puedo ganarles a los dos en cualquier momento!

KAISER: A si? Por qué no ahora?

STARLOCK: Es que.. Yo no quiero…

KAISER: Lo sabía, después de todo, Cali, la gatita de Katie es más decidida…

Eso era todo, Starlock fue comparado con un gato…

STARLOCK: Corramos en este momento los tres! Ya verás que tan decidido puedo ser!

Káiser y Marshall se muestran una sonrisa entre si, su pequeño plan va marchando bien hasta el momento…

CAROL: Ryder, que están haciendo…?

RYDER: Tranquila Carol, solo observa, ya veraz lo que pasa…

STARLOCK: Correremos desde aquí hasta la cámara de vigilancia y de regreso, ya verán que le ganare.

KAISER: Si, claro, te vas a llevar una sorpresa...!

STARLOCK: En sus marcas, listos, Arf!

Los tres cachorros han comenzado a corres hacia el estacionamiento del campamento, Marshall y Starlock van muy parejos rápidamente…

STARLOCK: Tú eres rápido, pero yo ganare…

MARSHALL: Eso lo veremos! Apenas comenzamos! Arf!

STARLOCK: Tu amigo boca floja no es tan rápido como presumía!

MARSHALL: No es tan rápido, pero eso lo compensa con otras acciones, por que no miras a tu izquierda?

Starlock voltea a ver a su izquierda y se sorprende al ver a Káiser casi a la par de ellos…

STARLOCK: Pero como nos has alcanzado!

KAISER: Con ayuda de lo que encuentro! Arf!

En ese momento Káiser salta sobre una mesa de campamento y apoya sus patas traseras sobre la orilla, impulsándose hacia el frente con ella en un salto, ganando distancia de sus dos adversarios.

KAISER: Nos vemos en la meta! Arf, arf, arf!

STARLOCK: Eso no va a pasar! Yo les ganare!

Starlock comienza a correr más rápido, al igual que Marshall, ninguno se quiere dejar ganar…

MARSHALL: Veo que eres rápido! Pero aún no ganas! Yo soy un cachorro de fuego! Y como tal, yo soy mucho más rápido!

STARLOCK: No lo creo, ni piensen que me ganaran!

Starlock no lo ha notado, pero realmente está disfrutando de la carrera, no se ha dado cuenta de algo que los demás si…

KAISER: (Que bien! Está disfrutando la carrera!)

MARSHALL: (Parece muy feliz de correr y jugar con nosotros!)

Starlock y Marshall llegan primero al poste de la cámara de seguridad que acaban de instalar Rocky y Káiser, derrapan al frenar y se preparan para dar la vuelta de regreso…

STARLOCK: Ahora el regreso! Yo voy a ser el primero!

MARSHALL: Estas seguro de eso?

Marshall le señala hacia el poste de la cámara, y en ese momento ven a Káiser que lo está sujetando con su pata izquierda del frente, y aprovecha el impulso que lleva para girar, y continuar corriendo sin detenerse…

STARLOCK: Que hizo? No me ganara!

MARSHALL: Él no te ganara, pero yo sí!

Marshall ha comenzado a correr antes que Starlock, y este al darse cuenta corre velozmente tras el… Ryder y Carol ha estado observando todo en silencio, aunque Ryder voltea a ver a Carol, y nota que está sonriendo…

STARLOCK: Ya verán! Yo les voy a ganar!

Los tres cachorros se empiezan a acercar a la meta, Káiser discretamente voltea a ver a Marshall, y le hace una señal con su ojo derecho, a la cual Marshall la responde con un guiño, en ese momento, Starlock los rebasa a los dos y se acerca al final del recorrido…

STARLOCK: Si! Yo voy a ganar! Arf, arf!

KAISER: (Que bien!, creo que es misión cumplida!)

MARSHALL: WOW! CUIDADO!

KAISER: Marshall? Oh no!

Mientras estaban corriendo en la parte final, Marshall tropezó con una piedra y comenzó a rodar hacia el frente, y cuando Káiser lo vio, ya era demasiado tarde, choco con él y ahora los dos están rodando hacia el frente, directo a Starlock…

STARLOCK: Ahora yo soy el que va a ganar! Ouch!

Ahora los tres cachorros están rodando juntos hacia la piedra en donde se encontraba sentado anteriormente Starlock, y chocan con ella, deteniéndose en seco…

MARSHALL: Arf! Estoy bien!

KAISER: Ouch! Alguien anoto la matricula?

Starlock se mantiene en silencio un momento…

KAISER: Estas bien?

MARSHALL: Te hiciste daño?

Al no recibir respuesta, tanto Káiser como Marshall comienzan a preocuparse…

KAISER: Te paso algo?

MARSHALL: Lo siento, no quise…

En ese momento Starlock de pronto estalla en risas…

STARLOCK: Ja, ja, ja, ja! Les dije que les ganaría!

Káiser y Marshall suspiran aliviados…

KAISER: Así es, ganaste!

MARSHALL: Si! Realmente eres muy rápido!

Starlock está feliz y habla con mucha confianza y seguridad…

STARLOCK: Si, se los dije! Mi nombre es Starlock!

MARSHALL: Arf! Mucho gusto Starlock, yo soy Marshall, el "policía bueno".

KAISER: Arf! Es un placer! Yo soy Káiser, el "policía malo".

Starlock los mira confundido por esta presentación…

STARLOCK: El policía bueno y el policía malo?

KAISER: Si, veras, realmente teníamos muchas ganas de jugar contigo…

MARSHALL: Pero tu parecías completamente renuente a conocernos…

KAISER: Así que para "estimularte" y lograr que quisieras correr con nosotros…

MARSHALL: Decidimos jugar un pequeño juego de rol de "policía bueno y policía malo".

KAISER: Realmente lamento haberte dicho todo lo que te dije hace un rato, pero solo queríamos ser tus amigos…

MARSHALL: Y que te divirtieras con nosotros.

Starlock está sorprendido por la explicación que le acaban de dar… ellos quieren ser sus amigos, y se tomaron todas estas molestias para lograrlo…

STARLOCK: Yo nunca he tenido amigos…

KAISER: Pues ahora ya tienes dos…

MARSHALL: Y en cuanto nos dejes presentarte a los demás, tendrás muchos más amigos!

Starlock se siente muy feliz en este momento, hace poco tiempo no tenía a nadie, estaba solo, y ahora tiene una familia, y ya tiene nuevos amigos, una lagrima de felicidad sale de su ojo derecho…

STARLOCK: Solo tengo una cosa que decir al respecto…

KAISER: Que es lo que tienes que decir?

Starlock se acerca a Káiser y toca con su pata derecha su nariz…

STARLOCK: Tú la llevas! Arf!

Starlock comienza a correr lejos de Káiser…

MARSHALL: Tú la llevas Káiser! Arf, arf, arf!

Káiser sonríe feliz…

KAISER: Conque el juego de la etiqueta, y yo la llevo, he? No por mucho tiempo! Arf, arf, arf! Auuuuuu!

Los tres cachorros comienzan a corretear entre ellos jugando, mientras Ryder y Carol los siguen observando…

CAROL: Lo veo y no lo creo! Starlock está jugando con ellos feliz!

RYDER: Je, je, je! Esos mis cachorros! Marshall puede hacerse amigo de quien sea! Y Káiser es muy terco! Si se decide a lograr algo, no hay fuerza que lo detenga tan fácilmente!

CAROL: Ryder, me da mucho gusto que hayan venido, yo nunca imagine que tu llegada fuera a traer tanta felicidad hoy!

RYDER: Siempre es bueno ayudar a los amigos!

Todos están muy contentos en este momento, sin embargo, hay tres individuos que están observando a la zona de campamento desde una arboleda en la colina…

HALF MOON: (Sonriendo maliciosamente) Que les parece? Los simios lampiños quieren invadir el lago…

HOWL GRAY: (Haciendo una mueca) Que atrevimiento! Y no conformes con ello vienen acompañados de sus amigos lame pies, traidores a la especie!

El tercer individuo sale de las sombras, sonriendo fríamente mientras camina entra Half Moon y Howl Gray…

SHADOW: Tranquilos amigos, no debemos ser descorteces, por nuestros ancestros, les vamos a dar la "bienvenida" que se merecen…

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Nuevamente los invito a que me den sus comentarios, quiero saber si les esta gustando la historia, por mínimo que sea, apreciare sus palabras, un Review puede ser motivante…**

 **También, de nuevo hago la invitación, si tienen alguna pregunta para los personajes, háganla, les aseguro que le gustara responderles, (incluso hare lo posible por convencer a los "villanos" si sus preguntas van encaminadas a ellos, con algo de suerte ellos les responderán, aunque temo su sinceridad).**

 **Nuevamente agradezco ampliamente a mi amigo y colega autor cubanguywtf por permitirme el uso de tres personajes de su creación, ROYER, CAROL Y STARLOCK, quienes a partir de este momento aparecerán en este FIC!**

 **Habrán más sorpresas en la historia pronto!**

 **Pero por ahora, Seguimos en contacto!**


	15. CAPITULO 15 LAZOS, CONSTRUYENDO UNA AMIS

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

 **EXCENCION DE RESPONSABILIDAD: YO NO SOY DUEÑO DE PAW PATROL NI DE SUS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES UNA PARODIA, UNA HISTORIA FICTICIA.**

 **Agradezco ampliamente a mi colega autor cubanguywtf por permitirme el uso de tres personajes de su creación, ROYER, CAROL Y STARLOCK.**

 **CAPITULO 15: LAZOS, CONSTRUYENDO UNA AMISTAD! PARTE 2 :**

En el centro turístico del Lago Cristal, Marshall y Káiser han logrado que Starlock juegue con ellos, mientras Rocky y Rubble toman un bocadillo…

ROCKY: Cielos Rubble! Como has conseguido comer todas esas galletas?

RUBBLE: Je, je, je! Es que soy un cachorro en crecimiento!... BURP! (Rubble eructo)… Perdón!

ROCKY: Ja, ja, ja! Provecho Rubble! Deberíamos volver al… Hum?

RUBBLE: Sucede algo Rocky?

Rocky le señala lo que vio a Rubble, y el solo voltea e inmediatamente se empieza a reír…

RUBBLE: Je, je, je! Esto si que es genial, como lo lograrían?

Lo que están viendo es a Káiser persiguiendo a Marshall y a Starlock en un juego de etiqueta…

ROCKY: Pensé que no quería interactuar con nadie!

Por otro lado, los chicos siguen observando el juego de los cachorros…

CAROL: Starlock se ve muy divertido!

RYDER: Sin mencionar que los cachorros necesitaban descansar, están pasando un gran momento!

El papa de Carol sale de la cabaña en ese momento…

ROYER: Ryder, porque no descansan por hoy, se está haciendo tarde…

RYDER: Pero aún falta mucho por hacer, podríamos avanzar más si trabajamos un poco más…

ROYER: No creo que sea buena idea, aún no hemos colocado la malla ciclónica para delimitar el área del centro turístico, y por lo que hemos observado, hay lobos en las cercanías, sin tomar en cuenta que el nuevo guardabosque asignado aún no ha llegado…

Ryder se queda pensando por un momento, si bien le gustaría avanzar más con su trabajo, mientras no estuviese por lo menos instalada la malla ciclónica, no sería prudente que el o los cachorros se arriesguen…

RYDER: Creo que tiene razón, deberemos volver mañana…

ROYER: Porque no pasan la noche aquí Ryder, serán nuestros invitados!

RYDER: Gracias! Aceptamos su invitación, solo déjenme hacer una llamada…

Ryder toma su Paw-Pad, y llama a su amigo Jake…

JAKE: Hola Ryder! Amigo!

RYDER: Que tal Jake! Cómo van los preparativos de la pista de hielo?

JAKE: Vamos muy bien! Los cachorros ya se estaban preparando para volver.

RYDER: Sobre eso, Jake, tendrías inconveniente en que se queden contigo por esta noche? Tuvimos que salir a una misión a Lago Cristal, y se ha extendido un poco, no tendremos que quedar esta noche.

JAKE: No será ningún problema Ryder! Tendremos una noche de fogata para que se diviertan aquí!

RYDER: Muchas gracias Jake, nos veremos pronto!

JAKE: Hasta pronto Ryder!

Ryder termina su llamada, ya está más tranquilo sabiendo que el resto de sus cachorros están en un lugar seguro…

RYDER: Pues no hay ningún problema, nos quedaremos.

ROYER: Genial! Entonces debo preparar la cena para todos! Creo que preparare una gran porción de mi sopa especial!

CAROL: Nos acompañas Ryder? Yo pienso preparar un rico pastel!

RYDER: Ok, te ayudare, pero que no sea de chocolate, los cachorros no deben comerlo!

CAROL: Ja, ja, ja! No te preocupes, estaba pensando más bien en fresas!

Mientras Ryder, Royer y Carol entran a preparar la cena, Rocky y Rubble siguen observando a sus amigos…

MARSHALL: No puedes atraparnos Káiser! Arf, arf!

STARLOCK: Tendrás que esforzarte más!

RUBBLE: Eso se ve divertido!

Rubble y Rocky corren a donde se encuentran jugando los otros cachorros, y al llegar…

KAISER: Ya casi los tengo! Auuuuu!

RUBBLE: He chicos! Podemos jugar con ustedes?

Starlock se detiene en ese momento, se queda viendo a Rocky y Rubble, y de pronto…

STARLOCK: Yo… Yo… me tengo que ir.

El joven hosky da la vuelta y corre…

MARSHALL: Espera Starlock! No te vayas!

Marshall comienza a correr tras él, Káiser voltea a ver hacia donde van…

KAISER: Huesos! Todo iba tan bien!

RUBBLE: Yo… Yo lo siento…

Káiser y Rocky voltearon a ver a Rubble, estaba a punto de llorar…

ROCKY: Rubble, estas bien?

RUBBLE: Yo no quise asustarlo… se veían tan divertidos… que yo quería jugar… no fue mi intención…

KAISER: No te culpes Rubble, solo hay que esperar, ya veraz que interactuara con todos muy pronto…

Ahora Káiser voltea a ver hacia donde corrieron Starlock y Marshall, su semblante cambia a uno de preocupación…

KAISER: Esto no está bien, Starlock corrió hacia el bosque y ya está oscureciendo…

ROCKY: Y que vamos a hacer?

KAISER: Rocky, tú y Rubble regresen con Ryder y díganle lo que ha pasado, yo iré a buscar a Marshall y Starlock…

RUBBLE: Yo quiero ir contigo Káiser!

KAISER: No Rubble! Es preferible que solo vaya yo, no te preocupes, no estaré solo, en cuanto los encuentre, regresaremos los tres juntos.

ROCKY: No tardes mucho…

Káiser corre en la dirección que se fueron sus amigos, mientras que Rocky se dirige a la cabaña…

CAROL: Bien, ahora mesclare los ingredientes para la masa del pastel!

RYDER: Te ayudare con eso…

ROCKY: RYDER! (Jadeando)… Káiser… el bosque… la noche… Starlock… corrió… Marshall!

RYDER: Wow! Tranquilo Rocky, cálmate, toma aire, y dime que ocurre…

ROCKY: Rubble quiso jugar con los cachorros, cuando Starlock corrió de pronto hacia el bosque, y Marshall y Káiser han ido buscarlo, pues ya se está haciendo de noche…

RYDER: Oh no! Espero que no tarden, el bosque en la oscuridad puede ser peligroso… Rocky, en donde esta Rubble?

ROCKY: Rubble? Pensé que venía conmigo…

Káiser está caminando en el bosque e busca de sus amigos, olfateando su rastro…

KAISER: El rastro sigue por aquí… debería entrenar más mi olfato…

Káiser empieza a observar a su alrededor, y nota que se está poniendo más oscuro…

KAISER: Esto está mal, si no encuentro la manera de marcar el camino de vuelta, podemos perdernos…

Empieza a pensar en alguna forma de marcar su camino, hasta que de pronto hace una mueca ante una idea…

KAISER: Creo que no hay otro remedió…

Mientras tanto, en la Montaña de Jake, se preparan para su noche de fogata…

JAKE: Bien cachorros, tenemos todo listo para la noche!

CHASE: Una noche de fogata! Es genial! Auuuu!

SKYE: Si, a mí me apetece un malvavisco asado!

ZUMA: En un momento los tendremos, Amiga!

CHASE: Si, aunque en este momento creo que tengo algo de sed, tomare un poco de agua de este plato…

JAKE: Espera Chase! No bebas de ese…

Demasiado tarde, Chase ya tomo un sorbo del plato en cuestión…

CHASE: PUAG!

JAKE: Plato…

CHASE: Que tiene ese plato!

Everest sale de la cabaña de Jake con una bolsa de malvaviscos…

EVEREST: Chase! Veo que has probado mi sabroso te de hígado! Que te ha parecido?

CHASE: Te de hígado?! (Tosiendo) Es… diferente!

EVEREST: Si quieres, te puedo preparar más!

CHASE: NO, NO, NO! No te molestes, gracias!

SKYE: Oh Chase, ji, ji, ji!

ZUMA: Ya vamos a encender el fuego?

JAKE: Solo espera… listo! Una buena fogata!

ZUMA: Genial!

La fogata alumbra muy bien la zona… pero en un área iluminada solo por la luz de la luna, encontramos a otro cachorro sentado, mirando hacia las estrellas…

STARLOCK: Por qué?… porque sigo actuando así?…

Marshall salió de entre los árboles, y se acercó a su amigo…

MARSHALL: Starlock, estas bien?

Starlock voltea a ver a Marshall, se siente mal por haber corrido así…

STARLOCK: Lo siento Marshall, fue involuntario, aun no siento que pueda confiar en nadie…

MARSHALL: Te entiendo, pero te puedo decir que en nosotros si puedes confiar…

STARLOCK: Si supieras…

No muy lejos del lugar. Káiser se está acercando al buscarlos…

KAISER: Ya no están lejos, su rastro es más fuerte por este lado…

De pronto, escucha algunos ruidos, como de hojas rompiéndose detrás de unos arbustos…

KAISER: Que fue ese ruido…?

El ruido se está acercando más a él... Káiser da un paso atrás…

KAISER: Quien está allí…?

Káiser se acerca al arbusto lentamente para ver quien está en ese sitio, y al mover las ramas con su pata izquierda…

KAISER: Aquí no hay nadie…

De pronto, alguien toca la espalda de Káiser con su pata…

RUBBLE: Káiser…

KAISER: ARF! WOW! ARF!

Al sentir la pata en su espalda y oír su nombre, Káiser se sorprende y da un salto, cayendo en el mismo arbusto que estaba revisando… Después de recuperar el aliento, se asoma del arbusto…

KAISER: Rubble! Que haces aquí!

RUBBLE: Lo siento Káiser, quería ayudarlos, es mi culpa que Starlock haya huido de repente…

Káiser sale del arbusto y se dirige a Rubble…

KAISER: Rubble, no te sientas culpable, es solo un mal entendido, ya veraz que los encontraremos, y cuando regresemos esto se resolverá.

RUBBLE: Pero no sabemos en donde están…

KAISER: De hecho, están pasando esos árboles…

Rubble se sorprende un poco ante lo dicho por Káiser…

RUBBLE: Pero como lo sabes!

KAISER: He estado siguiendo su rastro, mi olfato no es tan bueno como el de Chase, pero tengo lo mío…

Ambos caminan hacia el punto indicado, y al salir a un claro, encuentran a sus amigos sentados…

KAISER: Marshall! Starlock! Al fin los hayamos!

MARSHALL: Chicos!

Starlock se mantiene sentado mientras se acercan Káiser y Rubble…

KAISER: Que bueno que los encontramos! Nos tenían preocupados!

Rubble se sienta frente de Starlock, y baja su cabeza…

RUBBLE: Lo siento… no quise asustarte, es mi culpa que hayas salido corriendo del lugar… lo lamento…

Starlock observa a Rubble, y decide acercarse a el…

STARLOCK: No, por favor no te disculpes, no fue tu culpa, fue una reacción involuntaria… yo nunca he podido confiar en personas o cachorros… y menos… desde ese incidente…

Los otros tres cachorros lo observan…

KAISER: Que incidente? Quizá podrías contarnos?

STARLOCK: Bueno…

 _REMEMBRANZA DE STARLOCK:_

 _Starlock se encuentra caminando una noche por las calles oscuras de Foggy Bottom, es una noche llena de bruma, el cachorro no sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado caminando…_

 _STARLOCK: Es tarde, y hace frio…_

 _Se acerca a unos contenedores de basura en un callejón, que se encuentran en la parte trasera de un restaurante…_

 _STARLOCK: Quizá pueda conseguir algo de comer…_

 _Comienza a buscar dentro del contenedor de basura, y obtiene algunas sobras de comida, las cuales no parecen verse tan mal…_

 _STARLOCK: Bueno, parece que por lo menos hoy podre comer algo…_

 _En ese momento, salen de atrás del contenedor tres perros callejeros adultos, los cuales, no parecen ser agradables en absoluto… se trata de una banda de perros revoltosos que dan problemas en Foggy Bottom, se hacen llamar "Los Colmillos Oscuros"… Son tres perros de raza mestiza, cuyo líder se llama TANQUE… el cual, se dirige hacia Starlock…_

 _TANQUE: Que haces en nuestro territorio cachorro?_

 _Starlock trata de alejarse, pero tras de él se encuentran los otros dos perros, NAVAJA y RAFAGA, los cuales le sonríen maliciosamente…_

 _NAVAJA: A dónde vas cachorro?_

 _RAFAGA: Si, el Jefe solo quiere hablar contigo..._

 _STARLOCK: Yo, solo quiero irme, por favor…_

 _Tanque se acerca a Starlock, y con su pata toca su collar…_

 _TANQUE: Veo que traes un lindo collar cachorro, quizá deberíamos quitártelo…_

 _STARLOCK: ALEJATE DE MI COLLAR!_

 _Al decir eso, Starlock es golpeado por Tanque, cayendo a un lado, y después de eso, el se acerca y lo presiona contra el piso, no permitiéndole moverse…_

 _TANQUE: Cachorro, deberías tener más cuidado, este lugar puede ser peligroso, podrías lastimarte con cualquier cosa…_

 _En ese instante, tanque saca sus uñas de la pata derecha, y las clava en un costado de Starlock, y comienza a rasguñarlo…_

 _STARLOCK: AAAAAH! Por favor, déjame! AAAAH!_

 _Tanque lo sigue rasguñando sin piedad, mientras hace una seña a sus dos compinches…_

 _TANQUE: Debes tener cuidado en cualquier lugar que estés, no sebes que cosas podrías caerte encima…_

 _En ese momento, Navaja y Ráfaga comienzan a tirar basura de los contenedores, haciendo mucho ruido…_

 _TANQUE: Siempre deberías tener cuidado, y creo que tomare esas sobras como pago por mis "enseñanzas"…_

 _Tanque toma la comida que Starlock había encontrado, y se empieza a retirar junto con sus dos compinches, pero antes de perderse en la oscuridad, voltea a verlo una vez más…_

 _TANQUE: Una cosa más, si yo fuera tú, me iría corriendo de aquí…_

 _Tanque se retira, en ese momento Starlock se pone de pie…_

 _STARLOCK: Me… me duele mucho… realmente me lastimo…_

 _¿!?: TU PERRO SARNOSO! QUE HAS HECHO!_

 _Starlock voltea a ver, es el dueño del restaurante el que ha salido, y al ver todo el desorden y a Starlock, piensa que es su culpa…_

 _STARLOCK: Por favor! Yo no hice esto!_

 _¿!?: ESTAS LOCO SI PIENSAS QUE TE VOY A CREER! PERO YO TE VOY A ENSEÑAR UNA LECCION!_

 _El dueño del restaurante saca una escoba, y con ella comienza a golpear a Starlock, este hace acopio de su fuerza, y sale corriendo lo más rápido que puede de ese lugar…_

 _¿!?: SI TE VUELVO A VER CERCA DE MI LOCAL, TE GARANTIZO QUE NO PODRAS ESCAPAR DE MI!_

 _Starlock corre con toda su fuerza, y no se detiene hasta que llega a los límites de Foggy Bottom._

 _STARLOCK: No puedo confiar en nadie! Yo… simplemente no soy importante para nadie! No tiene mas caso que me quede en un lugar donde solo me hacen daño!_

 _Starlock comienza a caminar por el bosque sin un rumbo fijo, no le importaba hacia donde, solo quería alejarse de ese lugar… ha pasado ya tres días, el clima muestra que se acerca una tormenta, llega a lo que parece ser un Lago, y comienza a caminar por la orilla... la lluvia a comenzado a caer…_

 _STARLOCK: Yo no le importo a nadie… nunca he podido confiar, solo me han hecho daño…_

 _La vista de Starlock comienza a fallar, está muy cansado por su larga caminata ininterrumpida, sin contar que tiene muchos días de no probar alimento alguno…_

 _STARLOCK: Me… me siento mareado… me duele todo mi cuerpo…_

 _Starlock sigue caminando, comienza a tambalearse y a caminar más lentamente, la combinación del frio, cansancio, hambre y sus heridas no atendidas están causando estragos en su resistencia._

 _STARLOCK: Me… me siento… muy mal…_

 _Entre las sombras y la lluvia, ve una sombra que se dirige a él, pero ya no tiene fuerzas, por lo cual, se desploma en el suelo…_

 _STARLOCK: No… no puedo… más…_

 _Starlock pierde el conocimiento, no pudo resistir más… unas horas más tardes, despierta, ve que está en un lugar cálido, en una cama…_

 _STARLOCK: Que… Que paso? En Dónde estoy?_

 _CAROL: Estas en nuestra cabaña…_

 _FIN DE LA REMEMBRANZA DE STARLOCK._

MARSHALL: Eso es muy triste! Nunca pensé que…

RUBBLE: Pero ahora puedes confiar en nosotros! No todo el mundo es malo!

STARLOCK: Yo, es solo que no se…

Starlock está sentado, quiere dejar de desconfiar de los demás, pero le es muy difícil, en ese momento, se acerca a el Káiser, y sin previo aviso, le da un abrazo…

KAISER: Créeme cuando te digo que sentimos mucho lo que has pasado, pero te garantizo que puedes confiar en nosotros, queremos ser tus amigos, y te aseguro que no permitiremos que nadie trate de hacerte daño de nuevo…

¿!?: Que conmovedor… los traidores a la especie son tan tiernos…

Los cuatro cachorros voltean a ver hacia el lugar de donde salió la voz, y todos abren ampliamente sus ojos ante lo que encuentran…

Mientras tanto, en la montaña de Jake…

EVEREST: Si! Me encantan los malvaviscos asados!

En ese momento se enciende el malvavisco de Chase…

CHASE: Asados si! Quemados, definitivamente no!

ZUMA: Amigo, que tal si asamos otra cosa! Como, estas!

Zuma saca un paquete de salchichas de hígado para cachorros, las cuales ofrece a los demás para asarlas…

SKYE: Huelen muy bien!

JAKE: Seguro cachorros, yo prefiero comer una de las mías…

Jake da una mordida a una salchicha, sin darse cuenta de que fue lo que tomo…

CHASE: Jake, creo que tomaste la mía…

JAKE: (Tosiendo) Con razón sabe tan fuerte!

EVEREST: Entonces, si te ha gustado, puedes comerte otra!

JAKE: No, gracias Everest! Creo que seguiré con las mías!

SKYE: Ji, ji, ji! Creo que es hora de cenar! Arf!

Pero en bosque cerca del Lago Cristal, la cena está lejos de ser una prioridad, los cachorros se encuentran con compañía por demás inesperada…

HALF MOON: (Sonriendo maliciosamente) No son adorables, los pequeños se consuelan entre si…

HOWL GRAY: (Haciendo una mueca despectiva) Un mejor consuelo debería ser su castigo, solo están contaminando el ambiente!

SHADOW: Calma Howl Gray, no debemos ser descorteces con nuestros visitantes… podríamos invitarlos a… cenar tal vez…

Marshall aunque está nervioso, se coloca a la defensiva frente a Starlock, mientras que Káiser hace lo mismo con Rubble, al hacerlo, nota en el Buldog una mirada por demás aterrada…

KAISER: Rubble, tranquilízate, que pasa…

RUBBLE: Estos lobos… estos lobos… son los que me persiguieron hace tiempo, ellos son los que…

Marshall y Káiser se han dado cuenta de lo que Rubble está tratando de decir, ellos fueron los que dejaron a Rubble en la orfandad… Marshall y Káiser comienzan a hablar en voz baja…

MARSHALL: (Káiser, estos lobos son los que…)

KAISER: (Lo se Marshall, estos tipos son muy peligrosos…)

HOWL GRAY: Un momento, yo a ti te conozco de algún lado…

KAISER: (Esto es muy grave, si ellos reconocen a Rubble, se enfurecerán al descubrir que sigue vivo, no van a descansar hasta acabar con nosotros).

MARSHALL: (que hacemos ahora?)

KAISER: (Hagamos lo que hagamos, no podemos separarnos, si uno solo se separa, puede convertirse en su víctima, no sabemos si solo son ellos tres o si hay más lobos en la zona).

HOWL GRAY: Así que ere tu albóndiga! Pequeño pedazo de escoria, sabía que te encontraría tarde o temprano! Podre terminar lo que empecé hace tiempo!

SHADOW: Howl Gray, no seas impaciente, nuestra diversión está a punto de empezar.

HALF MOON: Además, no podemos empezar la fiesta sin nuestro pequeño aprendiz… debería estar cerca…

KAISER: (Esto está muy mal, si hay más lobos, no podemos esperar a que su jauría llegue, nos van a matar a todos!).

MARSHALL: (Como nos escapamos!).

KAISER: (Tengo un plan, pero debemos ser lo más rápidos posible, recuerda, nadie se queda, pon mucha atención a lo que diga).

HOWL GRAY: Que tanto están hablando parásitos! No se van a poder escapar!

KAISER: Nosotros solo hablábamos sobre lo cerca que esta una corriente de agua…

HOWL GRAY: Corriente de Agua? El lago no tiene corrientes, y el rio más próximo está retirado de este sitio, me quieres tomar el pelo?

MARSHALL: (Arf, cañón de agua!).

KAISER: Por que querría hacerlo? de hecho, estoy seguro de que está muy cerca…

HOWL GRAY: Si eso piensas, quizá deba acabar con la poca cordura que tienes…

KAISER: De hecho, creo que esa corriente esta… AQUÍ!

En ese momento, Marshall se pone de pie frente a Káiser, y da su orden…

MARSHALL: Arf! Rociar agua!

HOWL GRAY: Que rayos…! Ugh!

Los tres lobos son lanzados hacia un lado por la presión del agua del Pup-pack de Marshall, y quedan aturdidos por el golpe…

KAISER: CORRAN TODOS! NOS VAMOS DE ESTE LUGAR!

Los cachorros comienzan a correr en dirección contraria a los tres lobos, ganando algo de distancia…

HOWL GRAY: COMO SE ATREVEN! LOS VOY A HACER PEDAZOS!

HALF MOON: Tranquilo, solo están haciendo que esto sea mucho más divertido! Solo es un poco de ejercicio!

SADHOW: Muy bien, que comienza la cacería, que los ancestros se sientan orgullosos!

Los tres lobos corren tras sus presas, mientras eso ocurre, todo ha sido observado por un cuarto lobo, escondido tras los arbustos, se trata de un lobo con pelaje blanco, como la plata, ojos azules, no mayor de edad que Káiser o Starlock, estamos hablando de un cachorro más, su nombre es SILVER FANG…

SILVER FANG: Así que esos son los cachorros de la patrulla, son un grupo interesante…

 _¿!?: Deja de estar perdiendo el jodido tiempo, y mueve tu trasero, debes ayudarlos…_

Silver Fang escucha una voz que le llama, y de hecho puede ver a su interlocutor, pero si hubiese alguien más con él, no vería nada o a nadie a parte del cachorro de lobo color plata…

SILVER FANG: Ya voy! Que molesto puedes ser!

 _¿!?: Molesto es la menor de mis descripciones, mueve de una vez esas estúpidas patas tuyas!_

SILVER FANG: A veces me pregunto…

Entre tanto, los cachorros han corrido lo más lejos que han podido…

KAISER: Creo que los dejamos atrás por el momento…

MARSHALL: Pero son lobos! No tardaran en encontrarnos, debemos volver lo más pronto posible a la cabaña…

RUBBLE: Esos tres pueden ser muy peligrosos, lo sé de viva cuenta…

KAISER: Starlock, tu como estas?

STARLOCK: Bien, estoy bien…

Los tres voltean a ver a Starlock, su respuesta no fue nada convincente, más bien fue, sombría…

MARSHALL: Starlock, estas bien?

STARLOCK: No debieron venir por mí…

KAISER: Que estás diciendo?!

Starlock tiene sus ojos cerrados mientras habla…

STARLOCK: Yo soy el culpable de esta situación, si no fuera por mí, ustedes no estarían en peligro…

RUBBLE: Starlock, eso no es cierto…

STARLOCK: Si es cierto! Yo soy simplemente nada para nadie! Y ustedes son algo para alguien más! Quizá debería quedarme como señuelo para esos lobos, así los dejarían en paz…

MARSHALL: No… (Marshall lo dice sabiendo que Ryder y Rocky deben estar preocupados por ellos en este momento).

STARLOCK: Que has dicho! Abre los ojos! Ábranlos todos ustedes! Yo no soy nadie! Yo simplemente…

MARSHALL: NO! Eres tu el que debe abrir los ojos! No te has dado cuenta aun? Nos tiene sin cuidado tu pasado, nosotros no lo conocemos, y quizá no hayas sido importante antes para nadie, pero eso es diferente ahora! Eres importante en este preciso momento, y no pensamos abandonar a un amigo a su suerte!

Starlock recibe las palabras de Marshall como un impacto directo a su ser, abriendo sus ojos y quedando perplejo ante ello. Amigo? Realmente alguien podía referirse a él con esa poderosa palabra?

STARLOCK: Yo siempre he sido un estorbo, nunca he sido útil a nadie. Pero en cambio, sus vidas no solo les pertenecen a ustedes, si algo les pasara, sus amigos estarían muy tristes y preocupados, sufrirían mucho por ustedes…!

Káiser se acerca a Starlock, y sin previo aviso, levanta su pata izquierda sana y le da un golpe en su cara a Starlock…

MARSHALL: Káiser!

RUBBLE: Que haces!

Starlock voltea a ver al joven pastor belga, aun en shock por el golpe…

STARLOCK: POR QUE ME GOLPEAS?... Hum, Káiser?

Káiser esta frente a Starlock, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas…

KAISER: Yo perdí a mi madre cuando fue atropellada por un loco al volante!

STARLOCK: Káiser…

KAISER: Perdí a mi anterior amado dueño en medio de una enfermedad repentina…!

STARLOCK: Káiser, yo no…

KAISER: Caí de un muelle, y me perdí en el océano en medio de una tormenta…

Káiser está llorando a lagrima tendida mientras habla, mientras Starlock escucha anonadado lo que le dice…

KAISER: Caí de un acantilado al ayudar a un amigo sin saber lo que yo mismo estaba haciendo… aún tengo un recuerdo de ese momento (Káiser le muestra la venda que tiene puesta en su pata derecha del frente), y ahora le tengo terror a las alturas debido a eso… si alguien puede entender tu soledad, soy yo!

STARLOCK: Yo… yo no pensé…

KAISER: Tú me agradas mucho Starlock, de verdad queremos que nos des tu amistad! Y ahora nos sales con que te dejemos a tu suerte?

STARLOCK: Pero es que… yo no…

KAISER: Por favor, ya deja de pedirnos eso…

Káiser en ese momento se acerca a Starlock, y lo abraza…

KAISER: Por favor, ya deja de pedirme que abandone a "mi nuevo mejor amigo"…

STARLOCK: Soy tu nuevo mejor amigo?

Ahora es Starlock el que también tiene lágrimas en sus ojos…

KAISER: He tenido mucha suerte de contar con la ayuda de la patrulla, sin ellos, no sé cómo habría terminado…

Starlock está sollozando mientras escucha a Káiser…

KAISER: Y tú también eres muy importante para alguien, nosotros estaríamos muy tristes si algo te pasara, pero hay otras personas que sufrirían si te pasa algo… y creo que sabes de quien hablo…

Los ojos de Starlock brillan ante lo que está diciendo Káiser, y en ese momento salen de su boca tres palabras…

STARLOCK: Royer y Carol…

KAISER: Exacto, por ellos debes esforzarte…

Starlock abraza a Marshall y Káiser con fuerza…

STARLOCK: Gracias chicos, yo les agradezco…

RUBBLE: Ahora que nos hemos tranquilizado, podemos salir de aquí?

KAISER: Rubble tiene razón, necesitamos movernos, esos lobos están dispuestos a matarnos, pero podría ser que…

En la cabaña, otros amigos se encuentran ya preocupados por los cachorros…

ROCKY: Ryder, ya tiene demasiado tiempo que salieron, algo anda mal!

RYDER: Lo se Rocky, y si hay lobos en la zona, pueden estar en peligro, tratare de comunicarme con ellos…

Ryder saca su Paw-pad, y toca los iconos de los tres cachorros uno por uno…

RYDER: Marshall, me escuchas? Marshall?... Rubble, adelante Rubble, responde… Káiser, puedes oírme? Káiser, responde…

ROCKY: Ryder?

Ryder se ve preocupado, nunca es bueno cuando sus cachorros no responden sus comunicadores… En ese momento, salen de la cocina sus amigos…

ROYER: Ryder, sucede algo?

CAROL: Ryder, no han vuelto los cachorros?

RYDER: Temo que no, y hay mucha interferencia, no logro comunicarme con ellos…

Carol se asusta al oír eso, y su padre la abraza…

CAROL: Debemos ir a buscarlos! Pueden necesitar ayuda!

RYDER: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero no es prudente salir en la noche si hay lobos…

ROCKY: Entonces que hacemos?

Ryder está pensando en ello, no puede dejar a sus cachorros afuera…

Mientras tanto, los lobos están siguiendo el rastro de los cachorros…

HOWL GRAY: Donde están bribones, solo retrasan lo inevitable…

HALF MOON: Tranquilo, disfruta de la sensación de la cacería, el miedo de la presa la hace más "valiosa".

SHADOW: Es solo cuestión de tiempo, los atraparemos a ellos, y luego visitaremos a sus "dueños", quizá les llevemos una piel o dos para que los recuerden…

En ese momento, Howl Gray capta el olor de uno de los cachorros…

HOWL GRAY: Te he encontrado albóndiga! Es hora de terminar con lo que empecé hace tiempo!

Los tres lobos comienzan a correr en dirección de los cachorros... ellos se dan cuenta y se preparan a correr…

RUBBLE: Es ese lobo gris… me ha localizado! Viene por mí!

KAISER: Antes tendrá que atraparte, y te aseguro que eso no va a pasar! Corran todos!

Los cuatro comienzan a correr de regreso al claro, saben que si quieren regresar al Lago, deben pasar por ese lugar… el primer lobo en aparecer tras ellos es Howl Gray…

HOWL GRAY: Los he encontrado! Ahora su destino está firmado!

RUBBLE: Por qué no dejas en paz? No te hemos hecho nada!

HOWL GRAY: Su sola existencia es un insulto a la vista, pero eso lo voy a remediar de inmediato!

Al correr por el claro, los cachorros saltan sobre unas raíces y continúan corriendo, mientras Howl Gray corre tras ellos…

HOWL GRAY: Los tengo en mis garras! AAAAAHG!

Howl Gray piso sobre las raíces que los cachorros saltaron, estas eran en si mismas un suelo falso, de tal forma, que el lobo gris callo en un agujero muy profundo que Rubble cabo anteriormente para que fuese una trampa…

KAISER: Eso lo detendrá un buen rato, debemos seguir, sus amigos no deben estar lejos…

RUBBLE: Hasta luego lobo! Espero que disfrutes la compañía!

HOWL GRAY: Creen que esto me va a detener? En cuanto salga de aquí, los voy a despedazar!

En ese momento, Howl Gray siente que hay algo caminando sobre el…

HOWL GRAY: Que es esto? Arañas! Bájense de mi bichos rastreros!

KAISER: Me sorprende que hayas podido colocar con tu pala esas arañas dentro de trampa Rubble…

RUBBLE: Quien dijo que lo soporte, cada fibra de mi cuerpo quería gritar de saber que las tenía conmigo…

KAISER: Debemos seguir, la siguiente trampa que les vamos a poner es más riesgosa…

Ambos salen corriendo del ligar con sus amigos, en ese momento llegan al lugar los otros dos lobos…

SHADOW: Que ocurre aquí? El rastro de Howl Gray termina en este lugar.

HALF MOON: Tal vez deberías ver esto Shadow…

Ambos lobos se acercan a la trampa, y ven en el fondo a Howl Gray…

SHADOW: En el nombre de los ancestros, como has terminado en ese sitio Howl Gray…

HOWL GRAY: Esa estúpida albóndiga y su amigo me han tendido una trampa, pero cuando salga de aquí...

SHADOW: Ese cachorro se te ha escapado dos veces ya… más vale que salgas de allí pronto, nosotros los vamos a seguir, y quizá te dejemos desquitarte de ellos, siempre y cuando llegues a tiempo. HALF MOON! Vamos tras ellos!

Ambos lobos corren tras sus presas, dejando a su amigo a salir por su cuenta de ese sitio…

HALF MOON: Donde están pequeños, solo quiero jugar con ustedes, aparezcan angelitos…

SHADOW: Que pésima costumbre de jugar con tus victimas antes Half Moon…

HALF MOON: No me niegues el placer de la diversión en la cacería Shadow, eso le da emoción…

MARSHALL: Arf! Cañon de agua!

Marshall sale de detrás de un árbol, y lanza un gran chorro de agua sobre los dos lobos restantes, arrojándolos contra una roca, quedando uno de ellos aturdido, después de eso, se da la vuelta corre lejos de ellos…

HALF MOON: Así que trato de retrasarnos nuevamente? Ingeniosos, pero no lo suficiente…

SHADOW: Deja de perder el tiempo y ve tras ellos! En un momento te alcanzare!

HALF MOON: Como quieras Shadow, no tardes mucho…

Half Moon corre detrás de Marshall, y lo ve delante de ella…

HALF MOON: Eres listo pequeño, pero yo soy más lista que tú, si te entregas ahora, puedo hacer que te sea menos doloroso…

MARSHALL: Si, por qué será que lo dudo? No creo que eso sea posible…

HALF MOON: Cariño, solo hay una forma de saberlo, será divertido, por lo menos para mí!

Marshall empieza a correr tratando de cubrirse con los arboles durante su huida…

HALF MOON: Saltar entre los arboles no te va a ayudar, tarde o temprano te cansaras y yo te voy a alcanzar…

MARSHALL: Prefiero no averiguarlo…

HALF MOON: Como gustes, seguiremos con tu juego…

Ambos siguen con corriendo de un árbol a otro, y Half Moon está cada vez más cerca de Marshall…

HALF MOON: Ya eres mío pequeño cachorro!

Justo en ese momento, de detrás de un árbol sale Káiser justo frente a Half Moon, y cuando estaba a punto de recibir la mordida de la loba…

KAISER: Arf! Mini extintor!

De su Pup-pack sale su mini extintor, y con el rocía directamente los ojos de Half Moon…

HALF MOON: AAAAAH! MIS OJOS!

MARSHALL: Káiser! Estas bien?

Káiser está recuperando el aliento, cuando por fin responde…

KAISER: Si Marshall, eso estuvo demasiado cerca, casi me logra morder…

STARLOCK: Eso fue demasiado arriesgado! Si te hubiese mordido, no sabemos si…

KAISER: Tranquilo Starlock, estoy bien, debemos irnos de aquí…

Corren unos metros más adelante y se detienen todos…

RUBBLE: Hacia dónde vamos? No recuerdo cual es el camino!

MARSHALL: Como localizamos la cabaña ahora, no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí…

KAISER: Yo… marque el camino de regreso cuando venía buscándolos….

STARLOCK: Grandioso! Como marcaste el camino?

KAISER: Bueno, literalmente marque el camino…

RUBBLE: Si, eso ya lo dijiste, pero como lo marcaste, que marcas debemos seguir?...

Káiser se ruboriza al tener que explicar a qué se refiere…

KAISER: Por favor! Somos perros! En serio, literalmente marque el camino…!

MARSHALL: No querrás decir que…

Káiser tenía su cara roja como un tomate…

MARSHALL: Marcaste tu territorio? Fuiste marcando tu territorio? Ja, ja, ja! No lo puedo creer!

KAISER: Podríamos dejar esto para después, todos deben concentrarse en seguir mis marcas con su olfato, y llegaremos al Lago, y a la cabaña…

Todos comienzan a concentrarse y a olfatear, y comienzan a avanzar de vuelta a lago… pero Káiser muestra en su cara una sonrisa triste…

KAISER: (Eso es, sigan las marcas…).

Entre tanto, atrás en la arboleda, Shadow al fin ha llegado con Half Moon…

SHADOW: Y a ti que te paso?

HALF MOON: Uno de esos cachorros me arrojo algo en los ojos, y no puedo ver bien aún!

SHADOW: Esos sinvergüenzas! Espera aquí a que recuperes tu visión, yo me adelantare y pondré en su lugar a esas pestes!

Minutos más tarde… los cachorros están de vuelta en la cabaña…

MARSHALL: Creo que lo logramos…

RYDER: Marshall! Qué bueno que están bien!

ROCKY: Rubble! Llegaron!

Ryder y Rocky abrazan a Marshall y Rubble…

MARSHALL: Ryder, un grupo de lobos nos ha estado persiguiendo…

RUBBLE: Si, por un pelo no la contamos!

RYDER: Me alegro de que estén bien!

Pero en ese momento, Rocky hace una observación…

ROCKY: Chicos, en donde esta Káiser?

Marshall y Rubble se voltean a ver aterrados, estaban tan concentrados en seguir las marcas que nunca se percataron que Káiser no venía con ellos…

MARSHALL: El… él se quedó! Debió hacerlo para que no nos siguieran y llegaran a la cabaña esos lobos!

RUBBLE: Ryder! No podemos dejarlo solo! Tenemos que volver! Los van a asesinar!

Ryder también está preocupado…

RYDER: Tranquilos chicos, lo ayudaremos…

En ese momento habla Carol, quien acaba de llegar…

CAROL: Chicos! Volvieron! Pero en donde esta Káiser? Y tampoco veo con ustedes a Starlock…

Si con la falta de Káiser se aterraron, el notar que falta también Starlock los hiso palidecer…

Káiser estaba sentado en la desviación, tiene miedo, mientras está hablando consigo mismo…

KAISER: Lo siento chicos, pero era necesario, no podíamos arriesgarnos a que nos alcanzaran mientras seguíamos el rastro, mucho menos a llevarlos a la cabaña y que atacaran a alguien inocente, es mejor así…

En ese momento llega el líder del grupo de lobos que los ha estado persiguiendo…

SHADOW: Al fin te alcance cachorro, en cuanto acabe contigo, iré por tus amigos!

KAISER: Para eso, primero debes atraparme, y por lo que he visto, eso no es muy probable…

SHADOW: Je, je, je! Burlarte de mí no te funcionara, solo debo tomarte del cuello, y todo será muy rápido.

Shadow salta sobre Káiser, pero él lo esquiva por muy poco, y es cuando…

KAISER: Arf! Pinza triple!

Con su pinza logra sujetar al lobo por la cola, y lo logra lanzar lejos de el…

KAISER: Hora de correr…

Káiser sale corriendo por un lado, alejándose de la ruta de escape, seguido del lobo…

SHADOW: Veo que tienes muchos juguetes! Pero ni eso te salvara de mí!

KAISER: (Bien, logre alejarlo de la ruta de escape, los otros estarán a salvo, así que mi misión esta cumplida…)

Káiser corre lo más rápido que puede, hasta que de pronto llega a un punto en donde dos árboles grandes le cierran el paso, al llegar, se frena, voltea a ver a su adversario, y comienza a caminar hacia atrás, hasta que se topa con los troncos…

KAISER: OK, creo que es todo…

SHADOW: Se te acabo la suerte cachorro, ahora, te daré un fin rápido, quizá te ahogues con tu propia sangre…

Káiser tiembla, pero trata de no demostrarlo, solamente cierra sus ojos con fuerza, y voltea su cara esperando su fin…

KAISER: Chicos, gracias por todo…

SHADOW: ERES MIO!

En el último segundo, se ve un bulto negro y blanco que golpea a Shadow, lanzándolo contra una roca, y quedando nuevamente aturdido por el golpe…

KAISER: Que ha pasado?

En ese momento, el joven Hosky de pelaje Blanco y negro de para frente a Káiser…

KAISER: S… Starlock?

STARLOCK: ERES UN IDIOTA!

En el mismo momento, esta vez es Starlock el que golpea en su cara a Káiser…

KAISER: Bien, supongo que lo merecía… Starlock, estas…?

Starlock se ve enojado, pero está llorando frente a Káiser…

STARLOCK: Te pensabas sacrificar? Pensabas ser tú el que diese el dolor a los demás?

KAISER: Lo siento, pero al seguir el rastro de regreso a la cabaña, corríamos el riesgo de que nos alcanzaran, o incluso que llegaran a la cabaña y atacaran a alguien más, me di cuenta de eso, así que por eso me quede, y no les dije nada, si lo hubiesen sabido, no me habrían dejado, y todos pudimos estar en riesgo, por favor, perdóname…

Starlock se acerca a Káiser, y esta vez es el quien lo abraza…

STARLOCK: He estado demasiado tiempo solo, siempre pensé que no podía depender de nadie, nunca pensé que podría ganar tantos lazos en tan poco tiempo…

Starlock llora mientras le dice estas palabras a Káiser…

STARLOCK: Por favor… te suplico que nunca me vuelvas a poner en esta situación… no soportaría perder a mi "mejor amigo" de esa manera, ni de ninguna manera…

Káiser se siente mal por haber tomado esa decisión anterior…

KAISER: Perdóname, te prometo que no vas a volver a estar en la situación de perder a tu mejor amigo…

SHADOW: Que conmovedor… es una lástima que esa promesa están a punto de romperla…

Ambos cachorros voltean a verlo asustados…

STARLOCK: Se recuperó tan pronto del golpe?

SHADOW: AHORA VAN A CONOCER A LOS ANCESTROS!

En ese momento, una gran cantidad de troncos caen rodando de la colina hacia donde esta Shadow…

SHADOW: Que? Aaaaaah!

Los troncos arrastran al lobo hacia una barranca, y cae con ellos…

KAISER: Que es lo que acaba de pasar?

STARLOCK: Káiser, mira hacia la colina!

Sobre la colina ven a un cachorro de lobo con pelaje blanco, como la plata, ojos azules, el cual no aparenta ser mayor que ellos…

SILVER FANG: Listo, logre salvarlos.

 _¿!?: Si, lo hiciste bien, acaso quieres una medalla…?_

KAISER: Gracias por tu ayuda!

STARLOCK: Si, gracias, pero quién eres?

 _¿!?: El lobito tiene admiradores! Que buena estupidez!_

SILVER FANG: Es que acaso no te puedes callar?

 _¿!?: Si, seguramente eso te gustaría primadonna. No pierdas más tiempo, o los van a atrapar._

Káiser y Starlock se muestran confundidos, el cachorro de lobo está solo, pero parecería que habla con alguien…

SILVER FANG: (Genial, ahora piensan que estoy loco)

 _¿!?: Si, seguramente. Para el registro, eso es jodidamente irrelevante!_

SILVER FANG: Mi nombre es Silver Fang, y yo en su lugar me iría de inmediato, los demás lobos no están lejos…

KAISER: Gracias, espero que te volvamos a ver…

STARLOCK: Si, de no ser por ti, no estaríamos vivos…

Ambos cachorros corren lejos de ese lugar…

SILVER FANG: Muy bien, lo hice, y de hecho, me siento bien por ello!

 _¿!?: Que bueno que pienses así, porque tu recorrido solo acaba de empezar, así que, felicidades, bienvenido al mundo de los problemas! Habitantes, tu!_

SILVER FANG: Necesitas ser tan sarcástico y grosero?

 _¿!?: Chico. Eres muy estúpido si crees eso, ni siquiera he empezado!_

En la parte baja del bosque, están buscando como salir los dos cachorros amigos…

STARLOCK: Y ahora por dónde?

KAISER: No lo sé, he perdido el rastro…

En ese momento, Káiser escucha un ruido conocido…

STARLOCK: Que es ese sonido? Se escucha cada vez más cerca…

KAISER: Sera posible?

De repente aparece entre los arboles un pequeño helicóptero gris con líneas Rosas…

KAISER: Skye! Que alegría verte!

SKYE: Ryder! Los he encontrado, bajare mi arnés y los llevare de inmediato de regreso!

RYDER: Buen trabajo Skye! Cambio y Fuera!

SKYE: Arf! Arnés!

Del helicóptero sale el arnés y este desciende con Káiser y Starlock, káiser se lo coloca a Starlock, y luego él se amarra a él con su soga de rescate…

SKYE: Muy bien chicos! Ahora solo disfruten del viaje!

KAISER: Es fácil para ti decirlo, pero recuerda que no me gustan las alturas…

En ese momento despegan, y se dirigen de regreso a la cabaña…

STARLOCK: Esto es genial! No lo crees Káiser?

KAISER: Si… genial… pero te daré una mejor… opinión cuando estén… mis cuatro patas en tierra firme…

Minutos más tarde, Skye está aterrizando en la orilla del lago, y en ese momento, todos los cachorros se dirigen a abrazar a sus amigos…

ZUMA: Amigo! Están bien!

EVEREST: Yuhu! Qué bueno!

CHASE: Nos tenían muy preocupados!

ROCKY: Están de vuelta!

Carol corre y abraza a su pequeño cachorro…

CAROL: Starlock! Qué bueno que estas bien!

Káiser sonríe al ver esa escena, aunque él quiere que alguien lo abrase así…

RYDER: Káiser! Menudo susto nos has dado!

Ahora káiser está envuelto en su propio abrazo personal, que de pronto empieza a crecer, pues se han unido los demás cachorros de la patrulla…

KAISER: Chicos, gracias! Pero, cuando ha llegado los demás?

MARSHALL: Al darse cuenta Ryder de que ni tú ni Starlock estaban con nosotros, llamo de inmediato a Skye para que ayudara a buscarlos…

CHASE: Pero ninguno de nosotros estaba tranquilo sin tener noticias de ti, así que vinimos todos con Jake, si hubiese sido necesario, todos los hubiésemos buscado…

ROYER: Han sido muchas emociones por hoy, y todos están muy cansados, entremos a la cabaña a descansar, mañana continuaremos trabajando, y definitivamente colocaremos esa malla ciclónica primero…

Todos se dirigen a descansar, Káiser va caminando junto con Starlock…

KAISER: Ya ves como tienes ahora muchos amigos?

STARLOCK: Si, eso es genial!

KAISER: Me pregunto, que será de ese cachorro de Lobo que nos ayudó?

STARLOCK: Espero que este bien, considerando que los lobos no creo que soportaran saber lo que hizo…

Ambos cachorros están preocupados…

Mientras, en la barranca del bosque donde cayeron los troncos, se ve salir a un lobo escalando…

SHADOW: Silver Fang, pequeña rata traidora, esto lo vas a pagar!

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

 **Si quieren saber más sobre Silver Fang y con quien habla, estén atentos! Pronto lo sabrán!**

 **Nuevamente los invito a que me den sus comentarios, quiero saber si les esta gustando la historia, por mínimo que sea, apreciare sus palabras, un Review puede ser motivante…**

 **Pero por ahora, Seguimos en contacto!**


	16. CAPITULO 16 LAZOS, CONSTRUYENDO UNA AMIS

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

 **EXCENCION DE RESPONSABILIDAD: YO NO SOY DUEÑO DE PAW PATROL NI DE SUS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES UNA PARODIA, UNA HISTORIA FICTICIA.**

 **Agradezco ampliamente a mi amigo y colega autor cubanguywtf por permitirme el uso de tres personajes de su creación, ROYER, CAROL Y STARLOCK.**

 **Del mismo modo agradezco ampliamente a mi colega autor SilverWolfandMagentaKitty por permitirme el uso de dos personajes de su creación, SHADEX Y SILVEX.**

 **CAPITULO 16: LAZOS, CONSTRUYENDO UNA AMISTAD! PARTE 3 :**

Después de la experiencia de la noche anterior, la Patrulla, Royer, Carol, Jake y Ryder trabajan en conjunto para colocar la malla ciclónica y mantener el centro turístico del Lago Cristal seguro y resguardado…

RYDER: Muy bien Rocky, ahora fija la malla a estos postes!

ROCKY: En el acto Ryder! Arf! Atornillador!

De inmediato comienza Rocky a Atornillar la malla a sus postes…

ESCOMBROS: Arf! Pala!

Rubble comienza a cavar un agujero más adelante, y a su lado aparece Káiser…

KAISER: Arf! Pinza triple!

Káiser sujeta un poste para la malla y lo coloca en el agujero que Rubble acaba de cavar, una vez en él, Rubble vuelve a rellenar el agujero y lo dejan fijo…

KAISER: Otro poste en pie, solo falta…

Aparece ahora Marshall…

MARSHALL: Arf! ¡Canon!

Sale su cañón de agua del pup-pack, y empieza a rociar la base del poste, pero en lugar de agua, lo que sale es una mescla de endurecedor para mantenerlo en su lugar…

MARSHALL: Esta listo! Ahora el siguiente paso!

EVEREST: Yuhu! Es mi turno! Arf! Gancho!

Everest saca de su Pup-pack su gancho de alpinismo, y con el asegura una parte de la malla y la extiende del poste anterior en donde se encontraba al nuevo poste colocado…

KAISER: Es grandioso! Vamos muy bien, coloquemos el siguiente!

EVEREST: Esto es divertido! Auuuuu!

Mientras ellos repiten su proceso, Skye está haciendo un vuelo de reconocimiento sobre el lago…

SKYE: Zuma! Veo algas flotando sobre el lago hacia el norte!

ZUMA: Lo tengo Amiga! Arf! Salvavidas!

Zuma lanza su salvavidas y con el junta las algas que le reporto Skye, haciendo limpieza del mismo…

ZUMA: Listo Skye! A lo que sigue!

Por otro lado, en la entrada al campamento, se encuentran Chase y Jake…

CHASE: Arf, rojo!

Chase a atrapado en su red algunas ramas y palos que estorbaban a la entrada, y los empieza a retirar, cuando Jake se acerca y extiende una gran bolsa en donde los comienza a juntar…

JAKE: Bien hecho amigo! Estas ramas y palos harán una muy buena fogata!

CHASE: Si Jake, que bueno que Chase está en el caso!

JAKE: Si, amigo, ya casi hemos terminado!

Frente de la cabaña, encontramos a Carol, acomodando mesas del área del restaurante al aire libre…

CAROL: Listo, solo falta colocar algunos manteles…

De la cabaña sale Starlock, empujando una caja con el…

STARLOCK: Acaso esto es lo que necesitas Carol?

CAROL: Starlock! Si, esta caja con manteles es justo lo que estaba necesitando!

STARLOCK: Es un placer ayudarte! Arf!

Carol se acerca y comienza a rascar en la parte trasera de la oreja derecha de su cachorro…

STARLOCK: Oh, si! Ese es el punto! Que bien se siente!

En ese momento, sale de la bodega Royer…

ROYER: El inventario está terminado… Escuchen todos! Por qué no tomamos un descanso para tomar el almuerzo?

Todos los cachorros aúllan contentos… y hambrientos! Se dirigen a la cabaña, con excepción de dos…

KAISER: Ryder, tienes inconveniente en que me quede afuera un rato, me gustaría caminar un poco…

RYDER: Claro que no Káiser, pero no tardes ni te alejes mucho, después de la experiencia de anoche, prefiero que no se alejen.

KAISER: Seguro Ryder! No tardo, después de todo, también quiero almorzar!

Káiser comienza a caminar por la orilla del lago…

KAISER: Me pregunto si…

STARLOCK: A donde te diriges?

KAISER: Wow! Arf! (Káiser da un salto sorprendido), y tú de dónde saliste?

STARLOCK: Te vi caminar solo, y decidí acompañarte, a dónde vas?

Káiser sonríe al responder a Starlock…

KAISER: Voy, digamos, a comprobar una teoría…

Mientras tanto, en la colina cercana arriba, a lado de la arboleda alguien ha estado observando toda la escena desde muy temprano…

Silver Fang: Mmmmm ...

¿!?: Estas disfrutando de la vista mocoso?

El cachorro de lobo color plata parece serio… y quizás… triste…

SILVER FANG: Se ven tan contentos, tan coordinados, tan unidos… tan…

¿!?: Felices?

Silver Fang traga saliva al oír esa palabra…

SILVER FANG: Yo antes pensaba que tenía eso, pero ahora sé que no es así…

¿!?: Y qué es lo que estás pensando al respecto? Estas desando tener tu lecho de rosas?

Una sonrisa amarga aparece en el rostro del joven lobo…

SILVER FANG: Dejar un mundo por entrar a otro, ir en contra de la corriente, y sin embargo, buscar la que creo es la dirección correcta, no será acaso posible que me haya equivocado?

¿!?: Eso es lo que piensas? Crees que te has equivocado? Porque si es así yo he estado perdiendo mi jodido tiempo!

SILVER FANG: Y tú lo crees?

¿!?: Si ese fuera el caso, no estaría aquí en primer lugar…

 _REMENBRANZA DE ¿!?:_

 _En un lugar con mucha luz, se ve una especie de bosque brillante, y en ella, se encuentra una dama vestida de Blanco y azul celeste, su piel es brillante, y su cabello es ondulado, pero brilla como el oro…_

 _DAMA BRILLANTE: Parece ser que alguien necesita ayuda, y muy pronto, necesitara ayudar a alguien más…_

 _Se acerca a un estanque, cuyas aguas son tranquilas y de un azul muy claro, y comienza a observarlo, cuando una ondulación aparece, ella sonríe…_

 _DAMA BRILLANTE: La primera ondulación ha aparecido, quizás debemos intervenir y ayudar a estos individuos, una intervención indirecta quizás…_

 _Ahora camina hacia su izquierda, aun observando el estanque, y observa un nuevo punto en el mismo…_

 _DAMA BRILLANTE: Si, creo que es en ese punto, un mejor camino es necesario, veamos, quien me puede ayudar?_

 _Sus manos empiezan a emitir un brillo azul celeste muy intenso, y una calidez inunda la zona…_

 _DAMA BRILLANTE: Si, él es perfecto, solo necesito que se presente…_

 _Ahora sus manos emiten un brillo verde…_

 _DAMA BRILLANTE: Por favor buen amigo, aparece, se necesita tu intervención…_

 _Un haz de luz aparece, y atreves de él se ve salir a alguien, un Husky siberiano, pelaje blanco en la mayor parte de su cuerpo a excepción del rededor de su boca, las orejas, y sus patas, que son del mismo color de sus ojos, azul cielo…_

 _SILVEX: Acudo a su solicitud Dama Brillante, que es lo que necesita Señora?_

 _DAMA BRILLANTE: Mi querido amigo, sé que has visto muchas cosas, y ganado mucha experiencia, en este momento, se necesita un guía espiritual para un cachorro…_

 _Ella le muestra su estanque a Silvex, quien observa las aguas del mismo…_

 _SILVEX: Interesante, una nueva realidad, con una historia diferente a las que he visto…_

 _DAMA BRILLANTE: Si mi amigo, y como en cada una de las realidades, existen sutiles diferencias que la hacen única._

 _SILVEX: Quien necesita la guía?_

 _DAMA BRILLANTE: Un pequeño que quiere seguir su propio camino, pero mi amigo, como en cada realidad, existen reglas que deben ser respetadas para poder mantener el equilibrio y respetar su continuidad._

 _SILVEX: Cuales son esas reglas?_

 _DAMA BRILLANTE: La intervención solo puede ser llevada a cabo de forma indirecta, a quien vamos a ayudar, podrá vernos, podrá oírnos, incluso podrá tocarnos, pero solo él y nadie más que el podrá…_

 _SILVEX: Acaso solo podrá ver a un espíritu? No podremos dar ayuda física?_

 _DAMA BRILLANTE: Así es, solo consejo, solo guía, en esa realidad, ellos deben resolver su futuro, deben afrontar lo que está por venir, ellos enfrentaran todos sus retos, y sé que lo harán bien, solo se necesita la guía para este individuo, acaso podrás ayudar?_

 _SILVEX: Señora, porque no he de ayudar? Si solo guía espiritual se necesita, la reglas serán respetadas…_

 _¿!?: Que dulce! Casi tan empalagoso como un tarro de miel!_

 _Ambos voltean a ver hacia donde salió la voz, detrás de unos árboles, de la sombra de estos sale un segundo Husky siberiano con pelaje gris, excepto en el hocico, orejas y patas, que_ _son de color purpura, así como sus ojos, de color púrpura oscuro._

 _SILVEX: Hermano! Veo que me has seguido!_

 _SHADEX: Como no hacerlo, si es tan divertido burlarme de ti!_

 _DAMA BRILLANTE: Como sea, los acontecimientos se ha comenzado a dar, y la patrulla jugara un papel en ello._

 _SILVEX: No diga más Señora, con mucho gusto hare lo que me solicita…_

 _SHADEX: Así que una vez más serás un angelito! Ja, Ja, Ja! Debe ser que te queda el papel!_

 _SILVEX: Hermano, ayudar es algo importante…_

 _SHADEX: Pamplinas! No haces más que jugar al "director de la orquesta", la única diferencia es que esta vez solo tienes un concertista!_

 _SILVEX: Esta labor es muy importante, por una razón la Dama Brillante ha solicitado ayuda, y además…_

 _SHADEX: AL CARAJO! Acaso estas tratando de insinuar que solo tú eres capaz de intervenir?_

 _SILVEX: Hermano, yo no estoy tratando de insinuar nada, solamente…_

 _SHADEX: Demonios! Entonces lo afirmas! Yo soy completamente capaz de hacer lo que tú haces! Y te apuesto que puedo hacerlo mejor!_

 _SILVEX: Shadex, cálmate por favor, yo no quise…_

 _SHADEX: "Yo no quise" mis narices! Si yo fuera en tu lugar, lo haría tanto o mejor que tú, bribón!_

 _La Dama Brillante sonríe mientras se acerca a los dos huskies…_

 _DAMA BRILLANTE: Muy bien Shadex! Con mucho gusto acepto tu oferta!_

 _SHADEX: Hum? Mi oferta? WOW!_

 _La Dama Brillante alza sus manos, y del estanque sale una corriente de agua en forma de remolino, la cual toma a Shadex del piso, lo levanta, y entra en el estanque de nuevo, calmándose nuevamente las aguas… Silvex no puede evitar verse sorprendido…_

 _SILVEX: Señora, envió a mi hermano para ser un guía espiritual?!_

 _La Dama brillante le sonríe a Silvex, así como responde a su pregunta…_

 _DAMA BRILLANTE: Así es mi buen amigo, como lo pensé antes de tu llegada, él es perfecto para esta misión, solo tenía que presentarse._

 _SILVEX: Y para que él se presentara, era necesario que yo fuera convocado!_

 _DAMA BRILLANTE: Así es, y conoces las reglas, no puedo enviar a ayudar a alguien que no desee prestar su ayuda, y el, a su modo, ha ofrecido prestarla._

 _En otro lugar, muy distinto, se ve otro tipo de escena…_

 _En medio del Bosque, en lo profundo, ya en las faldas de las montañas se aprecia una manada de lobos, están descansando, esperando el oscurecer para iniciar su cacería nocturna, a lado de una cueva se ve a un cachorro con pelaje blanco como la plata, y ojos azules, se trata de Silver Fang…_

 _SILVER FANG: Esto es maravilloso. (habla con un tono de fastidio) Una vez más a acosar animales y gente inocente…_

 _De la cueva sale un lobo Alfa, el líder de la manada, y padre de Silver Fang, su pelaje es color negro, y sus ojos son azules claro, su nombre es Gloom…_

 _GLOOM: Hijo mío, otra vez pierdes el tiempo sentado?_

 _SILVER FANG: Lo siento padre, pero, es necesario reanudar este ciclo?_

 _GLOOM: Son las costumbres, y deben ser respetadas sin excepción!_

 _Silver Fang se encoje de hombros, ya ha tenido esta discusión antes con su padre, y siempre termino igual, su padre solo decía que debían de respetar la costumbre, y su voz debía de ser ley…_

 _SILVER FANG: Como ordenes Padre…_

 _GLOOM: Ya es hora de que empieces a respetar nuestras raíces, y por eso he decidido que iras en una de las expediciones._

 _Silver Fang siempre ha evitado meterse en esas expediciones, que por lo regular se tornaban en un espectáculo deprimente para el…_

 _SILVER FANG: Porque no solo buscar lo necesario, incluso podríamos vivir en armonía y ser amigos de…_

 _En ese instante, su padre alza su pata izquierda y azota con fuerza a Silver Fang contra la pared de la cueva…_

 _GLOOM: QUE NO TE VUELVA A OIR INSINUAR QUE DEBEMOS SE AMIGOS DE LOS SIMIOS LAMPIÑOS Y DE LOS TRAIDORES A LA ESPECIE! DEBES TENER MAS RESPETO A LOS ANCESTROS!_

 _SILVER FANG: Como ordenes… padre._

 _Silver Fang camina un poco, y mientras lo hace, piensa para sí mismo…_

 _SILVER FANG: (Esto simplemente no puede estar bien, solo ser agresivo, no puede ser que no haya otro camino)._

 _En otro lado del bosque, en la orilla del Lago Cristal, sale un chorro de agua, y de él, sale Shadex…_

 _SHADEX: Wow! Mi cabeza! Ese viajecito no fue nada agradable!_

 _Camina un poco, mientras procesa lo que acaba de ocurrir…_

 _SHADEX: Bien, discutía con Silvex, le dije que yo podía hacer lo que el hiciera mejor, y… DIANTRES! Termine en la misión yo!_

 _Entre los árboles y de la nada, Shadex escucha voces que le hablan…_

 _DAMA BRILLANTE: Gracias por tu ayuda Shadex, ahora debes encontrar al cachorro en cuestión y tu serás su guía espiritual, recuerda las reglas, tu intervención solo puede ser llevada a cabo de forma indirecta, a quien vas a ayudar, podrá verte, podrá oírte, incluso podrá tocarte, pero solo él y nadie más que el podrá…_

 _SHADEX: Debes estar bromeando!_

 _DAMA BRILLANTE: El solo podrá ver a un espíritu, No podrás dar ayuda física, solo consejo, solo guía. Recuerda que en esa realidad, ellos deben resolver su futuro, deben afrontar lo que está por venir, ellos enfrentaran todos sus retos, y sé que lo harán bien, solo se necesita la guía para este individuo._

 _SHADEX: Como sea! Y como esperas que lo reconozca!_

 _DAMA BRILLANTE: Cuando lo encuentres, sabrás que él es tu protegido, tú mismo te darás cuenta!_

 _SHADEX: Esto es magnífico! Un juego de enigmas y búsqueda! Joder! Bien, es mejor darse prisa, lo encontrare más rápido desde el aire…_

 _Shadex comienza a correr y salta, para caer al piso y rodar en el suelo…_

 _SHADEX: OUG! Que es lo que acaba de pasar? Hey! Donde están mis alas!_

 _SILVEX: Como te informo la Dama Brillante, hay reglas que deben de respetarse, y en esa realidad no tienes tus poderes, eso incluye tus alas, solo eres un espíritu guía…_

 _SHADEX: Que es lo que dices?!_

 _SILVEX: Que disfrutes de tu misión hermano!_

 _Las voces desaparecen del ambiente…_

 _SHADEX: SIIIILVEX!_

 _Mientras, en la cueva de los lobos, vemos a Silver Fang esperar…_

 _SILVER FANG: Bien, me pregunto a qué maravilloso grupo me va a asignar mi padre…_

 _GLOOM: Silver Fang! Ven aquí de inmediato!_

 _Silver Fang sale de la cueva, y hace una mueca ante la presencia de alguien…_

 _SILVER FANG: (Genial! Con ellos!)._

 _GLOOM: He decidido que empezaras tu entrenamiento con el grupo de tu hermana, creo que ya conoces a su líder…_

 _SHADOW: Sera un honor entrenar a su hijo Alfa líder! Con nosotros aprenderá lo que significa respetar a los ancestros!_

 _HOWL GRAY: Con nosotros aprenderá como debe tratarse a esos insultos a la especie y sus amigos los despreciables simios lampiños!_

 _Al final se acerca a ellos la lobo hembra…_

 _HALF MOON: Padre, veras que mi pequeño hermano será un gran aprendiz, y comprenderá el respeto a los ancestros!_

 _GLOOM: Cuento con los tres para ello, por ahora, retírense y comiencen su cacería!_

 _Los cuatro comienzan a caminar, hasta la salida de la cueva…_

 _HALF MOON: Pequeño hermano, veraz que te divertirás con nosotros…_

 _Silver Fang conoce el concepto de diversión de Half Moon, y de solo pensarlo, se le hiela la sangre…_

 _HOWL GRAY: Solo debemos mostrarle como debe tratar a esos asquerosos traidores, el destino de ellos siempre ha estado sellado…_

 _Silver Fang solo observa a Howl Gray, realmente sabe que es un lobo muy agresivo que difícilmente controla su temperamento…_

 _SHADOW: Tranquilo Howl Gray, después de todo, también es una misión de enseñanza, así que solo debemos darle una buena sesión de aprendizaje…_

 _Silver Fang también conoce el estilo de Shadow, una vez que su víctima está en sus garras, no hay nada que lo detenga de hacerlo sufrir… No quiere estar en esa misión con ellos, pero su padre asi lo ha dispuesto…_

 _SILVER FANG: Y que es lo que vamos a cazar, un conejo para la cena?_

 _Silver Fang dijo esto, pero dentro de el sintió que se descomponía, realmente a él le agradan los conejos…_

 _SHADOW: Pequeño aprendiz, no, tenemos algo mejor en mente…_

 _HALF MOON: (Sonriendo fríamente) Si, un grupo de traidores a la especie y sus amigos humanos están invadiendo el lago, así que pensamos en lo divertido que sería mostrarles los alrededores…_

 _HOWL GRAY: DIVERTIDO? Vamos a deshacernos de su despreciable existencia y a limpiar los alrededores de ellos!_

 _SHADOW: Nosotros vamos a adelantarnos y a vigilar, quiero que llegues al claro detrás de la arboleda del lago, allí nos veremos y comenzara la "lección". Por ahora puedes retirarte y comer algo…_

 _HALF MOON: No llegues tarde hermanito, la diversión no espera…_

 _Los tres lobos se adelantan y corren, dejando solo a Silver Fang… El solamente comienza a caminar, y mientras lo hace, va hablando consigo mismo…_

 _SILVER FANG: Esto es maravilloso, ahora se supone que voy a presenciar, y no solo eso, a participar en una de sus masacres sin sentido…_

 _Camina hacia el lago, para tomar algo de agua…_

 _SILVER FANG: Yo no quiero participar en eso, yo preferiría ser amigo de los humanos y sus cachorros, pero eso va "en contra de las costumbres de los ancestros"…_

 _Silver Fang llega a la orilla del lago y toma algunos sorbos de agua…_

 _SILVER FANG: A veces me pregunto si simplemente no habrá otro camino… he? Que es eso?_

 _También en el lago, vemos a Shadex que está tomando algo de agua…_

 _SHADEX: Valiente guía espiritual! Nadie puede verme ni interactuar conmigo, pero si necesito tomar agua!_

 _Camina hacia un lado en el lago, dirigiéndose al bosque…_

 _SHADEX: Jodida situación! Como se supone que voy a encontrar a quien debo guiar?_

 _En ese momento sobre el salta Silver Fang, y lo pone contra el piso…_

 _SILVER FANG: No sé de dónde has venido cachorro, pero deberías irte pronto de regreso, este lugar está lleno de lobos y no son tan amables como yo…_

 _SHADEX: Bien, creo que tenemos un ganador!_

 _SILVER FANG: Ganador? Acaso quieres que te maten? Debes irte ahora cachorro!_

 _SHADEX: Si, de seguro… espera un momento, me dijiste cachorro?_

 _Silver Fang se quita de encima de él y da un paso confundido…_

 _SILVER FANG: Si, eso eres, un cachorro, no creo que seas mayor que yo…_

 _Shadex se acerca a la orilla del lago, y bajo la luz de la luna ve su reflejo…_

 _SHADEX: Monumental estupidez! No solo no tengo mis alas, ahora soy un infante! Un cachorro! Que otras estúpidas sorpresas me habrá guardado la Dama Brillante?_

 _Silver Fang frunce el ceño confundido…_

 _SILVER FANG: Acaso comiste moras podridas y ahora estas alucinando?_

 _SHADEX: Bien, supongo que no hay remedio, es obvio que a ti es al que tengo que guiar._

 _SILVER FANG: Guiarme a mí? Quien se supone que crees que eres?_

 _SHADEX: Soy tu espíritu guía mocoso, y se supone que te voy a enseñar que hay un mejor camino…_

 _SILVER FANG: Ok, no sé qué comiste o que oliste, pero mejor deberías irte antes de que alguien más te vea…_

 _Shadex se ríe de la ironía de ese comentario…_

 _SHADEX: Crees que ese es un jodido problema? por qué no ponemos a prueba tu teoría?_

 _Shadex señala hacia atrás de Silver Fang, el voltea y ve acercarse a Half Moon, con lo cual se aterra…_

 _SILVER FANG: Oh no! Mi hermana va a matar a este cachorro!_

 _HALF MOON: Silver Fang, con quien estás hablando?_

 _Silver Fang se muestra confundido por la pregunta…_

 _SILVER FANG: Que con quien hablo?_

 _HALF MOON: Si, pregunte con quien hablas, después de todo estas solo en este sitio…_

 _Silver Fang voltea a ver a su lado y ve a Shadex haciéndole muecas a Half Moon…_

 _SILVER FANG: Estoy… estoy solo en este sitio?_

 _Ahora Shadex camina y atraviesa a Half Moon dos veces, y regresa a donde estaba sentado…_

 _HALF MOON: Si, estas solo en este sitio, es que acaso debemos incluir en tu lista de rarezas el hablar solo como si estuvieses con alguien?_

 _SILVER FANG: No… supongo que no…_

 _HALF MOON: Como sea, recuerda que debes ir al claro más tarde para que comencemos, no llegues tarde…_

 _Half Moon se retira, dejando "solo" en ese sitio a su hermano, que no sabe si estar confundido o asustado…_

 _SILVER FANG: No puede ser, si yo te he tocado! Acaso me estaré volviendo loco?_

 _En ese momento Shadex se acerca y coloca su pata derecha frontal en su pecho…_

 _SHADEX: No, no lo creo, soy bastante real…_

 _Y luego acerca su cara a la oreja derecha de Silver Fang…_

 _Este SHADEX!_

 _Silver Fang da un salto hacia atrás, y está a punto de correr lejos de él, pero se contiene…_

 _SILVER FANG: Que eres tú?_

 _SHADEX: Ya te lo he dicho menudo idiota! Soy tu espíritu guía, y yo te voy a mostrar que hay un mejor camino para ti._

 _Silver Fang se acerca un poco, y luego pregunta…_

 _SILVER FANG: No se supone que los espíritus guías son… no se… amables?_

 _SHADEX: Y seguramente quieres también un estuche de monerías…_

 _Silver Fang se encoje de hombros, está confundido por esta situación…_

 _SILVER FANG: Pero, como piensas guiarme? Que otro camino tengo? Mi padre ya ha dispuesto mi destino…_

 _SHADEX: Si, por que tu padre tiene todas las respuestas y seguramente tiene toda la razón…_

 _Silver Fang se queda en silencio, él siempre ha cuestionado las costumbres de su especie…_

 _SHADEX: Escúchame mocoso, para empezar el que debe decidir tu estúpido destino no es tu padre, eres tú, tú y solo tú eres el dueño de tu vida, y voy a enseñarte eso aunque tenga que meterte esa idea a golpes!_

 _SILVER FANG: Muy bien, vamos a decir que tienes razón, me revelo contra mi jauría, y que hago después? Estar solo en el bosque?_

 _SHADEX: Esa es una muy interesante pregunta, pero hay otros que te pueden ayudar y aceptar, los Paw Patrol de Bahía Aventura…_

 _Silver Fang se muestra confundido…_

 _SILVER FANG: Los Paw Patrol de Bahía Aventura?_

 _SHADEX: Si, la patrulla puede ayudarte, y tú los ayudarás a ellos en el futuro, estas destinado a formar parte de ese grupo._

 _SILVER FANG: Y ellos quiénes son?_

 _SHADEX: Son un grupo de cachorros dirigidos por un niño humano que presta ayuda a quien sea cuando lo necesiten, y tú vas a ser uno de ellos!_

 _SILVER FANG: Como esperas que me acepten? Soy un Lobo, y los lobos no se mezclan con humanos y perros!_

 _SHADEX: Pero tú no crees esa estupidez, verdad?_

 _Silver Fang guarda silencio…_

 _SHADEX: Lo sabía! No solo no crees esa estupidez, si no que deseas ser amigo de humanos y cachorros, o me equivoco?_

 _SILVER FANG: Si! Así es! Ese es mi deseo! Acaso está mal?_

 _SHADEX: Tu dímelo a mí?_

 _SILVER FANG: No! No debería estar mal! Esa es mi decisión y debería ser posible que la lleve a cabo!_

 _SHADEX: Que valiente! Pues espero que mantengas esa actitud, porque me parece que está a punto de llegar tu gran oportunidad!_

 _Shadex señala hacia un lado, y ambos ven pasar corriendo primero a un cachorro Hosky de pelaje Blanco y negro._

 _SILVER FANG: Ese cachorro se dirige hacia el claro…_

 _SHADEX: Sigue observando mocoso…_

 _En ese momento ven pasar a un cachorro dálmata con un traje rojo puesto correr en la misma dirección del Hosky…_

 _SILVER FANG: Va en la misma dirección, pareciera que lo está siguiendo…_

 _SHADEX: Y no es el único, sigue observando…_

 _En esta ocasión aparece olfateando y siguiendo el rastro un cachorro Pastor Belga Malinois vestido con un traje color beige…_

 _SILVER FANG: Ese cachorro lleva puesto un traje similar al anterior, como una especie de uniforme…_

 _SHADEX: Si, como el que trae ese último cachorro que viene por ese lado…_

 _Nuevamente observa Silver Fang y ve aparecer corriendo en la misma dirección a un cachorro de Buldog Ingles vestido con un uniforme amarillo…_

 _SILVER FANG: Todos se dirigen en la misma dirección, hacia el claro en la colina…_

 _SHADEX: No crees que tú también deberías ir?_

 _SILVER FANG: Yo? Por qué debería ir?_

 _SHADEX: Por qué no? Acaso no quieres averiguar más? O eres tan imbécil para quedarte con la curiosidad?_

 _Silver Fang vira sus ojos, pero no puede negar que algo lo impulsa a ir hacia ese lado... al llegar al claro, encuentra a los cuatro cachorros, se oculta lo mejor posible tras unos arbustos, y observa la escena…_

 _SILVER FANG: Los otros tres parecen estar consolando al cachorro blanco y negro…_

 _SHADEX: Si, puede ser, destilan miel a litros…_

 _Sigue observando la escena frente a él, y pone atención a sus oídos para captar la conversación…_

 _MARSHALL: Eso es muy triste! Nunca pensé que…_

 _RUBBLE: Pero ahora puedes confiar en nosotros! No todo el mundo es malo!_

 _STARLOCK: Yo, es solo que no se…_

 _Starlock está sentado, quiere dejar de desconfiar de los demás, pero le es muy difícil, en ese momento, se acerca a el Káiser, y sin previo aviso, le da un abrazo…_

 _KAISER: Créeme cuando te digo que sentimos mucho lo que has pasado, pero te garantizo que puedes confiar en nosotros, queremos ser tus amigos, y te aseguro que no permitiremos que nadie trate de hacerte daño de nuevo…_

 _SILVER FANG: (Eso es… Agradable, pueden confiar el uno en el otro.)_

 _HALF MOON: Que conmovedor… los traidores a la especie son tan tiernos…_

 _Los cuatro cachorros voltean a ver hacia el lugar de donde salió la voz, y todos abren ampliamente sus ojos ante lo que encuentran…_

 _SILVER FANG: No! Mi hermana? Espera un momento!_

 _Silver Fang se asusta al darse cuenta de que están en el claro en que se iba a dar la cita con el grupo de cacería, lo cual significa, que si Half Moon está aquí, los otros dos no pueden estar muy lejos…_

 _Y como él lo temía, aparecieron los otros lobos también…_

 _HALF MOON: (Sonriendo maliciosamente) No son adorables, los pequeños se consuelan entre si…_

 _HOWL GRAY: (Haciendo una mueca despectiva) Un mejor consuelo debería ser su castigo, solo están contaminando el ambiente!_

 _SHADOW: Calma Howl Gray, no debemos ser descorteces con nuestros visitantes… podríamos invitarlos a… cenar tal vez…_

 _Marshall aunque está nervioso, se coloca a la defensiva frente a Starlock, mientras que Káiser hace lo mismo con Rubble, al hacerlo, nota en el Buldog una mirada por demás aterrada…_

 _KAISER: Rubble, tranquilízate, que pasa…_

 _RUBBLE: Estos lobos… estos lobos… son los que me persiguieron hace tiempo, ellos son los que…_

 _Silver Fang comienza a sacar sus conclusiones, de alguna manera el Cachorro se Buldog los conoce, eso solo quiere decir que en algún momento escapo de ellos, y eso no es bueno, pues si es así, definitivamente no van a estar dispuestos a dejarlos ir…_

 _SHADEX: así que estas son la costumbre de sus ancestros, atormentar a los más débiles sin necesidad, que gran costumbre!_

 _Silver Fang no puede decir nada ante ese comentario sarcástico, el mismo no soporta lo que esta viendo…_

 _HOWL GRAY: Un momento, yo a ti te conozco de algún lado…_

 _SILVER FANG: (No, porque tenía que ser Howl Gray? Ese psicópata no va a permitirles vivir)._

 _HOWL GRAY: Así que ere tu albóndiga! Pequeño pedazo de escoria, sabía que te encontraría tarde o temprano! Podre terminar lo que empecé hace tiempo!_

 _SHADOW: Howl Gray, no seas impaciente, nuestra diversión está a punto de empezar._

 _HALF MOON: Además, no podemos empezar la fiesta sin nuestro pequeño aprendiz… debería estar cerca…_

 _SILVER FANG: (Me están esperando a mí para comenzar su masacre? Yo no puedo ser parte de eso! Simplemente no puedo!)_

 _SHADEX: (No lloriquees bebito, pon atención, te garantizo que te llevaras una sorpresa.)_

 _Silver Fang vuelve a poner atención a lo que está pasando…_

 _HOWL GRAY: Que tanto están hablando parásitos! No se van a poder escapar!_

 _KAISER: Nosotros solo hablábamos sobre lo cerca que esta una corriente de agua…_

 _HOWL GRAY: Corriente de Agua? El lago no tiene corrientes, y el rio más próximo está retirado de este sitio, me quieres tomar el pelo?_

 _MARSHALL: (Arf, cañón de agua!)._

 _KAISER: Por que querría hacerlo? de hecho, estoy seguro de que está muy cerca…_

 _HOWL GRAY: Si eso piensas, quizá deba acabar con la poca cordura que tienes…_

 _KAISER: De hecho, creo que esa corriente esta… AQUÍ!_

 _En ese momento, Marshall se pone de pie frente a Káiser, y da su orden…_

 _MARSHALL: Arf! Rociar agua!_

 _HOWL GRAY: Que rayos…! Ugh!_

 _Los tres lobos son lanzados hacia un lado por la presión del agua del Pup-pack de Marshall, y quedan aturdidos por el golpe…_

 _KAISER: CORRAN TODOS! NOS VAMOS DE ESTE LUGAR!_

 _Los cachorros comienzan a correr en dirección contraria a los tres lobos, ganando algo de distancia…_

 _HOWL GRAY: COMO SE ATREVEN! LOS VOY A HACER PEDAZOS!_

 _HALF MOON: Tranquilo, solo están haciendo que esto sea mucho más divertido! Solo es un poco de ejercicio!_

 _SADHOW: Muy bien, que comienza la cacería, que los ancestros se sientan orgullosos!_

 _Cuando los tres lobos corren tras sus presas, Silver Fang sale de detrás los arbustos, completamente sorprendido por la forma en que los cuatro cachorros escaparon de los tres lobos…_

 _SILVER FANG: Así que esos son los cachorros de la patrulla, son un grupo interesante…_

 _SHADEX: Deja de estar perdiendo el jodido tiempo, y mueve tu trasero, debes ayudarlos…_

 _Silver Fang voltea a ver a Shadex, aun esta algo confundido sobre lo que debe hacer…_

 _SILVER FANG: Ya voy! Que molesto puedes ser!_

 _SHADEX: Molesto es la menor de mis descripciones, mueve de una vez esas estúpidas patas tuyas!_

 _SILVER FANG: A veces me pregunto…_

 _Silver Fang comienza a seguir oculto a los cachorros, aunque confundido, no puede negar que le gustaría conocerlos, pero aún no sabe cómo debería actuar realmente…_

 _SHADEX: El lobito se siente confundido?_

 _SILVER FANG: No niego que son un grupo interesante, pero son cachorros contra tres lobos adultos, no tienen ninguna oportunidad…_

 _SHADEX: Eso cree? Por qué no observas lo que está por pasar?_

 _Silver Fang se da cuenta de que han alcanzado a los cachorros, pero no son los únicos, corre oculto observando la situación…_

 _HOWL GRAY: Los he encontrado! Ahora su destino está firmado!_

 _RUBBLE: Por qué no dejas en paz? No te hemos hecho nada!_

 _HOWL GRAY: Su sola existencia es un insulto a la vista, pero eso lo voy a remediar de inmediato!_

 _Al correr por el claro, los cachorros saltan sobre unas raíces y continúan corriendo, mientras Howl Gray corre tras ellos…_

 _HOWL GRAY: Los tengo en mis garras! AAAAAHG!_

 _Howl Gray piso sobre las raíces que los cachorros saltaron, estas eran en sí mismas un suelo falso, de tal forma, que el lobo gris callo en un agujero muy profundo que Rubble cabo anteriormente para que fuese una trampa…_

 _KAISER: Eso lo detendrá un buen rato, debemos seguir, sus amigos no deben estar lejos…_

 _RUBBLE: Hasta luego lobo! Espero que disfrutes la compañía!_

 _HOWL GRAY: Creen que esto me va a detener? En cuanto salga de aquí, los voy a despedazar!_

 _En ese momento, Howl Gray siente que hay algo caminando sobre el…_

 _HOWL GRIS: ¿Qué es esto? Arañas! Bajar mis insectos que se arrastran!_

 _Silver Fang no puede evitar mostrar una sonrisa…_

 _SILVER FANG: así que le tendieron una trampa, que listos!_

 _SHADEX: No decías acaso que no tenían oportunidad? Entonces no sé cómo llamarías a esto…_

 _SILVER FANG: Suerte quizás, siguen siendo solo cachorros…_

 _SHADEX: Sigues pensando la misma estupidez? Bien, solo debemos ir más adelante para que veas más…_

 _Ahora corren por la arboleda, y de pronto encuentra a Half Moon persiguiendo al cachorro dálmata entre los arboles…_

 _SILVER FANG: Esto está mal, Half Moon solo está jugando con él, en cualquier momento lo atrapara…_

 _SHADEX: Tu lo crees así? Veamos si es cierto…_

 _Ahora corre oculto entre los arboles siguiendo de cerca la persecución…_

 _HALF MOON: Saltar entre los arboles no te va a ayudar, tarde o temprano te cansaras y yo te voy a alcanzar…_

 _MARSHALL: Prefiero no averiguarlo…_

 _HALF MOON: Como gustes, seguiremos con tu juego…_

 _Ambos siguen con corriendo de un árbol a otro, y Half Moon está cada vez más cerca de Marshall…_

 _HALF MOON: Ya eres mío pequeño cachorro!_

 _SILVER FANG: (Es todo, lo ha atrapado!)._

 _SHADEX: Porque no mira mejor?, te vas a llevar una sorpresa!_

 _Justo en ese momento, de detrás de un árbol sale Káiser justo frente a Half Moon, y cuando estaba a punto de recibir la mordida de la loba…_

 _KAISER: Arf! Mini extintor!_

 _De su Pup-pack sale su mini extintor, y con el rocía directamente los ojos de Half Moon…_

 _HALF MOON: AAAAAH! MIS OJOS!_

 _MARSHALL: Káiser!_ _Estas bien?_

 _Káiser está recuperando el aliento, cuando por fin responde…_

 _KAISER: Si Marshall, eso estuvo demasiado cerca, casi me logra morder…_

 _STARLOCK: Eso fue demasiado arriesgado! Si te hubiese mordido, no sabemos si…_

 _KAISER: Tranquilo Starlock, estoy bien, debemos irnos de aquí…_

 _Mientras los cachorros se retiran del sitio, Silver Fang los sigue escondido, lo que ha visto hasta el momento lo ha sorprendido…_

 _SHADEX: Aun piensas que solo fue suerte?_

 _SILVER FANG: Debo reconocer que estoy sorprendido, han derrotado a Howl Gray y a Half Moon sin pelear, solo usando su inteligencia…_

 _SHADEX: Solo eso? O estas ciego o eres más estúpido de lo que pensé!_

 _SILVER FANG: Yo no soy ningún estúpido! Que más debería ver!_

 _SHADEX: Creo que puedes tener una oportunidad más, observa!_

 _Se detienen cerca de una desviación, y Silver Fang ve que se están alejando los cachorros olfateando un rastro, excepto uno…_

 _SILVER FANG: Ese cachorro pasto Belga se ha quedado atrás, está sentado solo, como si esperara algo, y su semblante…_

 _Silver Fang observa la cara de Káiser, se ve triste y sombría…_

 _SILVER FANG: Sus amigos ya se han ido, no se ven en el sendero, porque no se va?_

 _SHADEX: Por eso…_

 _Silver Fang observa hacia el sendero por donde llegaron y ve aparecer corriendo a Shadow, con una cara llena de Ira…_

 _SHADOW: Al fin te alcance cachorro, en cuanto acabe contigo, iré por tus amigos!_

 _KAISER: Para eso, primero debes atraparme, y por lo que he visto, eso no es muy probable…_

 _SHADOW: Je, je, je! Burlarte de mí no te funcionara, solo debo tomarte del cuello, y todo será muy rápido._

 _Shadow salta sobre Káiser, pero él lo esquiva por muy poco, y es cuando…_

 _KAISER: Arf! Pinza triple!_

 _Con su pinza logra sujetar al lobo por la cola, y lo logra lanzar lejos de el…_

 _KAISER: Hora de correr…_

 _Káiser sale corriendo por un lado, alejándose de la ruta de escape, seguido del lobo…_

 _SHADOW: Veo que tienes muchos juguetes! Pero ni eso te salvara de mí!_

 _Silver fang mira con los ojos completamente abiertos, ha entendido que es lo que pasa…_

 _SILVER FANG: Ese cachorro se ha quedado atrás a propósito! Su intención era alejar a quien los persiguiera de sus amigos, el…_

 _SHADEX: Se quiere sacrificar… eso es lo que ha ocurrido, mejor el que los demás…_

 _Silver Fang está sin palabras, eso no lo esperaba, acaso era tanto su amistad? En ese momento comienza a correr colina arriba, rumbo a una zona de tala de árboles, sin perder de vista lo que está ocurriendo abajo…_

 _Káiser corre lo más rápido que puede, hasta que de pronto llega a un punto en donde dos árboles grandes le cierran el paso, al llegar, se frena, voltea a ver a su adversario, y comienza a caminar hacia atrás, hasta que se topa con los troncos…_

 _KAISER: OK, creo que es todo…_

 _SHADOW: Se te acabo la suerte cachorro, ahora, te daré un fin rápido, quizá te ahogues con tu propia sangre…_

 _Káiser tiembla, pero trata de no demostrarlo, solamente cierra sus ojos con fuerza, y voltea su cara esperando su fin…_

 _Silver fang está mirando desde lo alto, casi a punto de llorar…_

 _SILVER FANG: Shadow lo va… lo va a matar!_

 _KAISER: Chicos, gracias por todo…_

 _SHADOW: ERES MIO!_

 _Silver Fang: NOOOO!_

 _En el último segundo, se ve un bulto negro y blanco que golpea a Shadow, lanzándolo contra una roca, y quedando nuevamente aturdido por el golpe…_

 _KAISER: Que ha pasado?_

 _En ese momento, el joven Hosky de pelaje Blanco y negro de para frente a Káiser…_

 _KAISER: S ... Starlock?_

 _Silver Fang ve anonadado lo que ocurrió, uno de los cachorros regreso a buscarlo…_

 _SILVER FANG: (Eso es… eso es…)_

 _SHADEX: (Eso se llama amistad chico listo)_

 _STARLOCK: ERES UN IDIOTA!_

 _En el mismo momento, esta vez es Starlock el que golpea en su cara a Káiser…_

 _KAISER: Bien, supongo que lo merecía… Starlock, estas…?_

 _Starlock se ve enojado, pero está llorando frente a Káiser…_

 _STARLOCK: Te pensabas sacrificar? Pensabas ser tú el que diese el dolor a los demás?_

 _KAISER: Lo siento, pero al seguir el rastro de regreso a la cabaña, corríamos el riesgo de que nos alcanzaran, o incluso que llegaran a la cabaña y atacaran a alguien más, me di cuenta de eso, así que por eso me quede, y no les dije nada, si lo hubiesen sabido, no me habrían dejado, y todos pudimos estar en riesgo, por favor, perdóname…_

 _Silver fang los observa conmovido, pero se da cuenta con horror de que Shadow de está reponiendo del golpe muy rápidamente…_

 _Starlock se acerca a Káiser, y esta vez es el quien lo abraza…_

 _STARLOCK: He estado demasiado tiempo solo, siempre pensé que no podía depender de nadie, nunca pensé que podría ganar tantos lazos en tan poco tiempo…_

 _Starlock llora mientras le dice estas palabras a Káiser…_

 _STARLOCK: Por favor… te suplico que nunca me vuelvas a poner en esta situación… no soportaría perder a mi "mejor amigo" de esa manera, ni de ninguna manera…_

 _Shadow se comienza a acercar a los cachorros en silencio…_

 _SHADEX: Hora de decidir tu camino mocoso! Haces lo que tú crees que es correcto, y continuas con las "costumbres de tus ancestros"_

 _Silver Fang: Yo ... Yo…_

 _KAISER: Perdóname, te prometo que no vas a volver a estar en la situación de perder a tu mejor amigo…_

 _SHADOW: Que conmovedor… es una lástima que esa promesa están a punto de romperla…_

 _SHADEX: DECIDE DE UNA VEZ ATARANTADO! EL TIEMPO SE ACABA, O ACASO ESA ES TU DECISIÓN!_

 _SILVER FANG: Yo… elijo…_

 _STARLOCK: Se recuperó tan pronto del golpe?_

 _SHADEX: QUE ELIJES?_

 _SHADOW: AHORA VAN A CONOCER A LOS ANCESTROS!_

 _Silver Fang al fin ha tomado una decisión…_

 _SILVER FANG: Elijo mi propio camino! Elijo lo que yo creo… no, elijo lo que es correcto!_

 _En ese momento, Silver Fang corre hacia un gran grupo de troncos que se encuentran apilados, retira el soporte de los mismo dejándolos caer rodando de la colina hacia donde esta Shadow…_

 _SHADOW: Que? Aaaaaah!_

 _Los troncos arrastran al lobo hacia una barranca, y cae con ellos… no sin antes ver quien fue el que soltó los troncos…_

 _SOMBRA: Silver Fang? Ahhh!_

 _Silver Fang noto la mirada de Shadow, él lo ha visto…_

 _SILVER FANG: Ya no hay vuelta atrás, he traicionado a mi manada, y si regreso, solo me espera la muerte…_

 _Por primera vez, Shadex muestra algo de compasión, algo muy poco visto…_

 _SHADEX: Niño, tu destino no es ese…_

 _KAISER: Que es lo que acaba de pasar?_

 _STARLOCK: Káiser, mira hacia la colina!_

 _Ahora Silver Fang se da cuenta de que los cachorros lo observa desde abajo…_

 _SILVER FANG: Listo, logre salvarlos._

 _SHADEX: Si, lo hiciste bien, acaso quieres una medalla…?_

 _KAISER: Gracias por tu ayuda!_

 _STARLOCK: Si, gracias, pero quién eres?_

 _SHADEX: El lobito tiene admiradores! Que buena estupidez!_

 _SILVER FANG: Es que acaso no te puedes callar?_

 _SHADEX: Si, seguramente eso te gustaría primadonna. No pierdas más tiempo, o los van a atrapar._

 _Silver Fang sabe que How Gray y Half Moon pueden estar en camino, y no vendrán solos…_

 _Káiser y Starlock se muestran confundidos, el cachorro de lobo está solo, pero parecería que habla con alguien, después de todo, ellos no pueden ver a Shadex…_

 _SILVER FANG: (Genial, ahora piensan que estoy loco)._

 _SHADEX: Si, seguramente. Para el registro, eso es jodidamente irrelevante!_

 _Silver Fang se pone en pie firmemente en la colina, y comienza a hablar…_

 _SILVER FANG: Mi nombre es Silver Fang, y yo en su lugar me iría de inmediato, los demás lobos no están lejos…_

 _KAISER: Gracias, espero que te volvamos a ver…_

 _STARLOCK: Si, de no ser por ti, no estaríamos vivos…_

 _Ambos cachorros corren lejos de ese lugar…_

 _SILVER FANG: Muy bien, lo hice, y de hecho, me siento bien por ello!_

 _SHADEX: Que bueno que pienses así, porque tu recorrido solo acaba de empezar, así que, felicidades, bienvenido al mundo de los problemas! Habitantes, tu!_

 _SILVER FANG: Necesitas ser tan sarcástico y grosero?_

 _SHADEX: Chico. Eres muy estúpido si crees eso, ni siquiera he empezado!_

 _FIN DE LA REMENBRANZA DE SHADEX:_

 _SHADEX: Tu eres mi misión, mocoso, y no creo estar perdiendo mi jodido tiempo contigo._

SILVER FANG: Y que es lo que he ganado con esto? Ya no tengo un hogar, no puedo volver, no es que lo desee realmente, pero me encuentro en este momento solo…

 _SHADEX: Eso crees? Por qué no miras hacia tu derecha pequeño tonto?_

Silver Fang voltea a ver, y en ese momento salen de los arbustos dos cachorros…

KAISER: Arf! Si sabía que nos observaban desde este sitio!

STARLOCK: Veo que tenías razón Káiser, y también tenías razón en quien era!

SILVER FANG: Pero como me descubrieron!

STARLOCK: Puedo ser muy perceptivo en ciertos aspectos…

KAISER: Y yo, modestia aparte, soy muy observador…

SILVER FANG: No deberían estar aquí, los lobos aun están en la zona, y no dudaran en atacarlos si los ven…

KAISER: Como a ti también, o me equivoco?

Silver Fang se muestra sorprendido por la afirmación de Káiser…

STARLOCK: Lo imaginamos, era de esperarse después de que nos ayudaste…

KAISER: Acompáñanos, estarás seguro con nosotros, incluso, no te alejaras del bosque…

SILVER FANG: Pero, soy un lobo! Quien querría estar cerca de mi…

KAISER: Nosotros, para empezar…

STARLOCK: Déjanos ayudarte como tú nos has ayudado antes…

Káiser activa su etiqueta de cachorro…

KAISER: Arf! Adelante Ryder!

RYDER: Te escucho Káiser, que sucede.

KAISER: Ryder, encontramos al lobo que nos ayudó, está solo, y por lo que hemos indagado, ya no puede, ni quiere, volver a su jauría, como lo sospechamos…

RYDER: Bien hecho Káiser! Tráiganlo con ustedes, ya ha llegado con nosotros mi amigo Dylan, de hecho se está instalando en este momento, ya lo he puesto al tanto, y está de acuerdo, así que no hay problema.

KAISER: Enterado Ryder, vamos de regreso, cambio y fuera! Arf, arf!

SILVER FANG: Pero yo…

 _SHADEX: Ya basta de estupideces! Iras con ellos, no vas a quedarte solo en el bosque!_

STARLOCK: Ven con nosotros, puedes confiar, estas con amigos!

Silver fang sonríe y camina de regreso con ellos, su deseo se comienza a hacer realidad…

SILVER FANG: (Estoy con amigos!).

Mientras, en el interior del bosque, en el territorio de los lobos, Shadow, Half Moon y Howl Gray están agachados después de haber dado su reporte a su líder…

GLOOM: ESTAN COMPLETAMENTE SEGUROS DE ESO!

SHADOW: Si, Alfa líder, lamento informarle que su hijo nos ha traicionado y ha ayudado a las pestes amantes de los simios lampiños…

El lobo Alfa camina lentamente de un lado a otro…

GLOOM: Ya lo veo, pues todos conocen las reglas, su traición a deshonrado a los ancestros, y debe ser pagada con su sangre!

SHADOW: Aun siendo su hijo…?

El lobo Alfa voltea a ver a Shadow con una mirada tan fría que calaría a cualquiera…

GLOOM: Hijo? Yo ya no tengo ningún hijo! Solo tengo una hija que es fiel a la jauría y sus costumbres, y está dentro de tu grupo!

SHADOW: Si Alfa Líder!

Half Moon, muestra una sonrisa siniestra mientras esta agachada…

Mientras tanto, algo raro sucede en el fuerte antiguo de la Isla Delta, algunas imágenes de cierta extraña pintura de pronto parecen haber cobrado mayor brillo y color…

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Nuevamente los invito a que me den sus comentarios, quiero saber si les esta gustando la historia, por mínimo que sea, apreciare sus palabras, un Review puede ser motivante…**

 **Nuevamente agradezco** **ampliamente a mi colega autor cubanguywtf por permitirme el uso de tres personajes de su creación, ROYER, CAROL Y STARLOCK.**

 **Del mismo modo agradezco ampliamente a mi colega autor SilverWolfandMagentaKitty por permitirme el uso de dos personajes de su creación, SHADEX Y SILVEX.**

 **Habrán más sorpresas en la historia pronto!**

 **Pero por ahora, Seguimos en contacto!**


	17. CAPITULO 17 LAZOS, EXPLORANDO! EL CAMINO

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: Nuevamente los invito a que me den sus comentarios, por mínimo que sea, apreciare sus palabras, un Review puede ser motivante, déjenme saber…**

 **Nuevamente agradezco ampliamente a mi amigo y colega autor cubanguywtf por permitirme el uso de tres personajes de su creación, ROYER, CAROL Y STARLOCK, quienes a partir de este momento aparecerán en este FIC!**

 **Del mismo modo agradezco ampliamente a mi colega autor SilverWolfandMagentaKitty por permitirme el uso de dos personajes de su creación, SHADEX Y SILVEX.**

 **EXCENCION DE RESPONSABILIDAD: YO NO SOY DUEÑO DE PAW PATROL NI DE SUS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES UNA PARODIA, UNA HISTORIA FICTICIA.**

 **CAPITULO 1...**

 **AUTOR: EH CHICOS! Esperen un poco antes de continuar! Que tenemos una pregunta de un lector!**

 **RYDER: En serio? Y de quién es?**

 **AUTOR: Veamos… aquí esta!...**

 **cubanguywtf : Pregunta para Silver Fang: Si alguna vez estás en una situación en la que pudieras decidir si seguir o no con tu amigo ''imaginario'' ¿Qué elegirías? y ¿Por qué?**

 **SILVER FANG: …**

 **AUTOR: Vamos Silver Fang, no seas tímido, respóndele a nuestro lector!**

 **SILVER FANG: Ok, es una pregunta interesante, por no decir que difícil, para empezar, mi amigo no es tan imaginario como muchos pensarían, solo por aclararlo, ahora, elegir si puedo seguir con el o no… Valla! Ni siquiera sé cómo es que termino siendo mi guía espiritual, seguramente existe un motivo de peso para ello, hasta el momento, creo que me ha ayudado mucho, aunque su carácter sea tan pesado, probablemente mi respuesta seria… SI! Definitivamente si seguiría con él, no sé porque, pero creo que es mejor de lo que muchos podrían creer, solo hay que conocerlo mejor!**

 ** _SHADEX: Que conmovedor! Me vas a hacer llorar! Ja, ja, ja! Que mocoso tan tonto!_**

 **SILVER FANG: Aunque bien a veces me pregunto si eso sería lo correcto…**

 ** _SHADEX: Sigue soñando mocoso! De eso está hecha la vida._**

 **AUTOR: Suficiente los dos!**

 ** _SHADEX: Que no se supone que nadie me puede ver?_**

 **AUTOR: Te recuerdo que yo soy el autor, y por lo tanto, sé muy bien de tu existencia…**

 ** _SHADEX: PAMPLINAS!_**

 **AUTOR: Como sea, agradezco el haber encontrado una pregunta a los personajes, y les recuerdo que la oferta sigue en pie! Cualquier pregunta será bienvenida! Pero por el momento, continuemos con la historia! ;)**

 **CAPITULO 17: LAZOS, EXPLORANDO! EL CAMINO, LA CONFIANZA! :**

Una mañana en la afueras de Bahía Aventura, un auto todo terreno negro hace su aparición, en el viajan tres personajes misteriosos, que buscan algo en especial…

SVETLANA: Hemos llegado a nuestro destino, mediocre lugar si me lo preguntan…

SVEN: Patético sitio, pero necesario para iniciar…

BOLD GLARE: Yo pienso que más bien es interesante, no es precisamente el lugar en donde esperaba que estuviesen…

Svetlana es una chica joven, de 15 años de edad, piel blanca, pelo negro lacio largo y ojos negros, Sven es su hermano de 14 años, al igual que ella, piel blanca y pelo corto negro al igual que sus ojos, mientras que Bold Glare es un Zorro del ártico, pelaje blanco por completo, y ojos verdes profundos…

SVETLANA: ¿Por dónde debemos comenzar?

SVEN: Es un lugar grande, pero…

BOLD GLARE: Es mejor movernos, ya pronto lo encontraremos…

Nuevamente inicia la marcha el auto en cuestión, reiniciando su camino…

En el Lago Cristal, los preparativos del nuevo centro turístico han sido terminados…

RYDER: ¡Bien hecho cachorros! ¡Lo hemos conseguido! ¡El centro Vacacional del Lago Cristal está listo para abrir sus puertas!

Los cachorro aúllan alegremente… están conformes con su trabajo…

ROYER: Esto es gracias a su ayuda Ryder, solo faltan algunos datos de logística… y pronto comenzaremos a trabajar…

RYDER: No hay problema Royer, solo recuerden, cuando necesiten una pata… Solo aúllen por ayuda! Ahora, solo debemos ver otro detalle…

Ryder se dirige hacia la nueva cabaña de vigilancia a la entrada del bosque, en ella se encuentra instalado el nuevo guardabosques asignado, quien es amigo de Ryder…

RYDER: Dylan, ¿ya te has instalado?

Sale de la cabaña un adolecente, pelirrojo, blanco, son una sonrisa en su cara...

DYLAN: Si Ryder, ¡gracias por la ayuda! Y como le dije a la Alcaldesa Goodway, ¡hare mi mejor esfuerzo en mi labor de Guardabosques!

RYDER: ¡Es bueno oír eso! Y sobre el otro asunto…

DYLAN: Como te dije anteriormente, estoy de acuerdo! Silver Fang está en este momento caminando por la orilla del lago, y después de analizarlo, estoy seguro de que su historia es verdad, puede quedarse conmigo, hare los trámites necesarios para que su estancia sea legal conmigo.

Ryder sonríe ante ese comentario, el día anterior, él le conto la historia de cómo ese pequeño cachorro de lobo ayudo a sus cachorros y al de Carol a salir a salvo del bosque, pero al hacerlo, quedo condenado a no poder regresar con su jauría, de hacerlo, esta podría matarlo por su traición…

RYDER: Me alegra oír eso, nosotros estamos por regresar al centro de mando, porque no vienes a comer algo con nosotros?

DYLAN: Sera un placer…

Entretanto, a la orilla del lago, cerca de la zona de cuevas del bosque, encontramos a un cierto cachorro color plata sentado…

SILVER FANG: Esto es increíble! De la noche a la mañana mi vida ha dado un giro completo…

 _SHADEX: El mocoso quiere llorar?_

SILVER FANG: Y si es así? En este momento no se si debo estar feliz o triste! Asustado o alegre! Todo en lo que anteriormente creía de desvaneció de pronto!

 _SHADEX: Y acaso eso es tan malo? No seas estúpido! Las cosas no te van a llegar servidas en bandeja de plata!_

SILVER FANG: Si, lo sé, pero aun así…

 _SHADEX: Silencio! O volverás a parecer un soberano loco!_

En ese momento se acercan a él tres cachorros, los cuales, no quieren que este solo…

KAISER: Silver Fang, podemos hacerte compañía?

SILVER FANG: Bueno, sí, me aleje porque necesitaba estar solo un rato…

STARLOCK: Bien, aunque sé que eso no es del todo cierto…

Silver fang y Káiser voltean a ver a Starlock, de hecho, el que se ve más sorprendido es Silver Fang…

SILVER FANG: A que te refieres? No estoy con nadie!

STARLOCK: Yo en tu lugar no trataría de mentirme, como te dije antes, puedo ser más perceptivo de lo que muchos creerían…

KAISER: Silver Fang…

SILVER FANG: No sé de qué estás hablando, yo no…

STARLOCK: Estas hablando con un espíritu que está a tu lado, el cual se mantiene contigo como tu guía…

Tanto Silver Fang como Shadex se sorprenden por la afirmación…

 _SHADEX: Acaso este imbécil puede verme?_

SILVER FANG: Tu… Tu puedes ver a mi espíritu guía?

Starlock sonríe con la pregunta…

STARLOCK: No, no puedo verlo, ni oírlo, simplemente… no sé cómo explicarlo, puedo sentir su presencia.

Silver Fang está sorprendido, no esperaba una respuesta así… de pronto nota que los otros dos cachorros se ven muy tranquilos…

SILVER FANG: Pero ustedes dos no parecen sorprendidos, acaso también pueden sentirlo?

Ambos cachorros sonríen, y le dan su respuesta…

KAISER: En realidad, no, pero te he estado observando a ti, y tu actitud y movimientos denotan que estas acompañado, así que yo creo en lo que dijo Starlock…

MARSHALL: Yo he visto cosas mágicas antes, así que también creo que lo que dijo Starlock es verdad…

Silver Fang se sorprende, no esperaba que alguien le creyera, mucho menos que lo aceptara… simultáneamente, Shadex tiene un pensamiento propio…

 _SHADEX: (De alguna manera no me sorprende que Marshall crea en esto, en todas las realidades es endiabladamente inocente, pero estos otros dos cachorros, tendrán algo que ver con lo que la Dama Brillante advirtió que está por venir?)._

KAISER: Nos gustaría hacerte compañía si no te molesta…

Mientras tanto, en la entrada al centro turístico del lago, un auto todo terreno negro se ha estacionado…

SVEN: Estamos cerca, debemos empezar a buscar…

SVETLANA: Parece ser que tienen todo muy bien vigilado, pero eso no será un problema…

La chica saca una laptop, comienza a teclear algo en ella, y como si nada, las cámaras de seguridad se apagan… en ese momento, el chico, saca una especie de escáner, y lo empieza a usar…

SVEN: Bien, pero creo que debemos asegurarnos de que no seremos interrumpidos, al parecer, todos los miembros de la patrulla y sus amigos están en la cabaña principal, BOLD GLARE!

BOLD GLARE: En el acto, se lo que tengo que hacer…

El zorro del ártico se acerca a la cabaña, esta zorro lleva un extraño uniforme canino negro, al llegar, da un ladrido, y sale un dispositivo, una especie de cerradura electrónica, la cual se coloca sobre la puerta principal, e inmediatamente este mantiene las puertas cerradas… después de eso, repite la acción en la puerta trasera y las ventanas, una vez terminada su labor, regresa con sus compañeros…

BOLD GLARE: Esta hecho, no seremos interrumpidos por unas horas…

SVETLANA: Bien, según la información, debemos ir a la zona de cuevas del lago, allí comenzaremos… solo un detalle más… listo, he bloqueado todas las señales de comunicación de esa cabaña… nadie nos molestara…

Mientras tanto, los cuatro cachorros están por volver…

STARLOCK: Extrañas tu vida en el bosque?

SILVER FANG: En realidad… no lo sé… esa siempre fue mi vida, y sin embargo, no era lo que yo quería, simplemente han sido muchos cambios en muy poco tiempo…

 _SHADEX: Y con esa actitud estúpida! Deberías ver al frente y no atrás!_

MARSHALL: Quizá deberíamos volver, ya debería estar lista la comida, avisare a Ryder!

Marshall activa su etiqueta de cachorro para comunicarse…

MARSHALL: Ryder, adelante! Aquí Marshall!

Pero no obtiene ninguna repuesta…

MARSHALL: Ryder, estas allí?

STARLOCK: Sucede algo Marshall?

MARSHALL: Ryder no me responde, quizá mi etiqueta se dañó…

KAISER: Quizá…

Ahora Káiser es el que hace el intento…

KAISER: Ryder, adelante! Me escuchas?

Nuevamente no hay respuesta…

KAISER: No me está gustando esto…

Si algo ha aprendido por la experiencia Káiser, es que la falla de sus comunicadores solo puede querer decir una cosa…

KAISER: (Problemas).

SILVER FANG: Tal vez deberíamos regresar de una vez…

Los cuatro comienzan a caminar de regreso por la orilla del lago, mientras lo hacen, de pronto Káiser se detiene, alzando sus orejas y poniendo atención…

MARSHALL: Sucede algo Káiser?

KAISER: HUM? No Marshall… Por qué no se adelantan ustedes? Voy a… revisar la malla ciclónica de este lado, en cuanto pueda los alcanzo…

MARSHALL: Como quieras, solo no tardes mucho…

Los cachorros se separan, Káiser camina, pero en lugar de dirigirse a los límites del bosque a ver la malla ciclónica, se dirige al sendero que lleva a las cuevas, y se oculta en unos arbustos…

KAISER: Sé que escuche a alguien acercarse… donde estará…

STARLOCK: Káiser!

KAISER: WOW! ARF! (salta sorprendido por Starlock, y cae en los arbustos).

KAISER: Starlock! De donde saliste!

Starlock sonríe al acercarse a su amigo…

STARLOCK: Káiser, a mí no me engañas, sé que te quedaste por otro motivo, que escuchaste?

KAISER: Valla si eres perceptivo! Creo que alguien se acerca hacia este lugar… es demasiado raro que en un centro turístico que aún no abre sus puertas de pronto se pierda la comunicación, y después de eso, allá alguien dentro del área…

STARLOCK: Entonces, tú crees que…

KAISER: Shhh! Guarda silencio y escóndete!

En ese momento ven pasar a dos jóvenes y a un zorro del ártico en dirección de las cuevas…

STARLOCK: Quienes son esos tipos? Y por qué se dirigen a las cuevas?

KAISER: No lo sé, pero vamos a seguirlos y a averiguarlo, no sé por qué, pero no me agradan nada…

STARLOCK: A mí tampoco, tengo un mal presentimiento de su actitud…

Entre tanto, Marshall y Silver Fang llegan a la cabaña…

MARSHALL: Bien, entremos!

Marshall corre hacia la entrada, solo para chocar con la puerta y terminar tirado en el suelo…

SILVER FANG: MARSHALL!

 _SHADEX: Es tan adorablemente estúpido!_

MARSHALL: Estoy bien!

SILVER FANG: Menos mal. Por qué está cerrada la puerta?

Silver fang comienza a olfatear alrededor de la puerta… y reconoce cierto aroma…

SILVER FANG: Un zorro? Pero su aroma es distinto… más fresco… como si viviera en la nieve…

MARSHALL: Creo que estas describiendo a un zorro del ártico…

SILVER FANG: Pero que hacía en este lugar?

Sigue olfateando, y encuentra el mismo aroma alrededor de las demás ventanas y la puerta trasera…

SILVER FANG: Por que cerraron todas la puertas y ventanas?

MARSHALL: Cerraron todo? Y todos están dentro? Que es lo que está pasando aquí?

 _SHADEX: Por favor, no pueden ser tan jodidamente estúpidos! Es obvio lo que está pasando…_

Silver Fang toma aire, y finalmente lo dice…

SILVER FANG: Sabotaje!

Mientras tanto, en la cuevas, el extraño grupo se detiene…

SVETLANA: Bien, esta es la entrada…

SVEN: La tableta debe estar en lo profundo…

BOLD GLARE: Hay que entrar, el tiempo es oro…

Los tres se introducen en la cueva, después de eso, aparece dos cachorros en la entrada…

KAISER: Tableta? Que será lo que están buscando?

STARLOCK: Lo que sea que busquen, presiento que no deben obtenerlo…

KAISER: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, vamos a seguirlos… no debemos separarnos en ningún momento… perdernos dentro de las cuevas es lo último que necesitamos…

Comienzan a caminar, cada vez más profundo…

STARLOCK: Este lugar es muy oscuro…

KAISER: No te separes… seguimos detrás de ellos…

Metros más adelante los tres individuos se detienen y observan las paredes de la cueva…

SVETLANA: Según la información, la entrada está cerca…

SVEN: Entonces debemos encontrarla, no perdamos más tiempo…

En ese momento Bold Glare comienza a olfatear las paredes, buscando la entrada que menciono su compañera… mientras son observados por dos cachorros que los han seguido…

KAISER: Entrada a donde…

Starlock en ese momento se acerca a su amigo para decirle algo, pero al pisar sobre una roca, el piso de la cueva bajo ellos se abre...

STARLOCK: KAISER!

KAISER: Que rayos…? Aaaaaah!

Ambos cachorros caen…

Mientras, en la cabaña principal del lago, otros dos cachorros están pensando en cómo abrir las puertas y ventanas cerradas…

SILVER FANG: Esta claro que esos dispositivos son los que mantienen cerrado todo…

MARSHALL: Estarán bien adentro?

Silver Fang voltea a ver a su espíritu guía, y este se sorprende de pronto al comprender que quiere…

 _SHADEX: Espera un minuto mocoso! Yo soy tu espíritu guía! No un estúpido servicio de cámara vigilante!_

Silver Fang insiste con su mirada…

 _SHADEX: Ok, lo hare…_

 _Shadex se acerca, y como espíritu, puede atravesar la pared, al hacerlo, descubre que por un lado Carol, Royer, Ryder y Dylan están preparando la comida, mientras que los cachorros están jugando al Bug- bug- buguie, y regresa con Silver Fang…_

 _SHADEX: Si que son tontos! Nadie se ha dado cuenta allí dentro de que están encerrados!_

Silver fang sonríe al escuchar que están bien, pero ahora deben centrar su atención en otro asunto…

SILVER FANG: Todos están bien dentro de la cabaña, pero ahora debemos buscar la forma de abrir…

Por otro lado, en las cuevas, dos cachorros se deslizan por una especie de tobogán de roca, el cual llega a una caverna subterránea, iluminada por una extraña luminiscencia fluorescente…

KAISER: Ouch! Es la segunda vez que caigo por una rampa secreta… Y definitivamente… sigue sin ser agradable en absoluto!

STARLOCK: En dónde estamos?

Káiser se pone de pie, y comienza a observar a su alrededor, analizando su situación…

KAISER: Supongo que encontramos la "entrada" que esos tres estaban buscando… así que, por consecuencia…

STARLOCK: Encontramos el lugar al que querían llegar! Entonces, esa tableta de la que hablaban no puede estar lejos.

KAISER: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero tampoco están muy lejos esos tres, y no sabemos sus intenciones, y preferiría no averiguarlas, busquemos esa tableta, con cuidado…

Ambos comienzan a caminar por la caverna, con cuidado, pero no pudiendo evitar algo de asombro…

STARLOCK: Como es que las paredes se ven iluminadas de esa forma?

KAISER: Es por el musgo que está en ellas…

STARLOCK: El musgo?

KAISER: Si, el musgo… mi dueño anterior disfrutaba de ver programas de la naturaleza, y él me conto mientras veíamos uno como en ciertas cuevas y cavernas crece musgo que da esta luminosidad, es como ciertos animales que también brillan en la oscuridad, como las luciérnagas… o algunos peces…

STARLOCK: Valla! Eso es muy interesante… por eso tenemos "luz" a nuestro alrededor… ese musgo es indicativo de que hay oxigeno aquí…

KAISER: Si, pero de alguna forma, también me preocupa, donde hay musgo, también hay humedad, y la cantidad de musgo que hay aquí es indicativo de que este lugar ha estado lleno de agua…

Starlock ha estado escuchando a Káiser mientras le dio su explicación, y no pudo dejar de percibir un tono de tristeza el mencionar a su antiguo dueño, por no mencionar que parecía querer llorar…

STARLOCK: Káiser… aun lo extrañas?

Káiser voltea algo sorprendido por la pregunta…

KAISER: Extrañar… a quién?

STARLOCK: A tu antiguo dueño… la forma en que lo mencionas… en que hablas de él…

KAISER: Ok, me atrapaste… ciertamente aun lo extraño, su partida fue muy repentina, y me hace sentir mal el ni siquiera haber podido tener el tiempo para decirle adiós… que realmente no sé si habría podido hacerlo…

STARLOCK: Pero sabes que ya no estás solo… verdad?

Káiser solo sonríe al oír sus palabras…

KAISER: Sé que tengo muy buenos amigos ahora, la patrulla, Ryder, Katie, la gente de Bahía Aventura, a la fecha sigo sin saber cómo es que llegue aquí, pero reconozco que tuve mucha suerte, incluso Ryder ya me tiene como parte de la patrulla, como su cachorro rescatista en entrenamiento, y ahora te tengo a ti como mi mejor amigo, sin embargo…

STARLOCK: Sin embargo qué?

KAISER: Sin embargo… tengo miedo Starlock…

Starlock abre ampliamente sus ojos por lo que le dice su amigo…

STARLOCK: Tienes miedo? Pero miedo a qué? Se de tu miedo a las alturas, pero no creo que te refieras a eso…

KAISER: Perdí a mi madre, como te dije en algún momento, atropellada, a mi padre no lo conocí, a mi dueño también lo perdí repentinamente, no puedo evitar temer perder a todos los que quiero, he perdido a mis seres queridos antes, y francamente, ya no sé si podría soportar algo así de nuevo, quiero ser fuerte, pero todos los días temo despertar y ver que estoy solo de nuevo, no podría… no tengo la fuerza necesaria…

Káiser en ese momento se sienta y cierra fuertemente sus ojos, esto que le ha dicho a Starlock nunca lo había dicho a nadie, quizá necesitaba decirlo, pero eso no hiso menos doloroso su sentir, simplemente empezó a llorar con sus ojos cerrados, sentía un gran peso en su ser al pensar en esa posibilidad, posibilidad que ya había vivido dos veces, y que temía vivir por tercera vez…

STARLOCK: Amigo, sé que duele, sé que has sufrido, y esconder tu dolor con una sonrisa para todos no debe ser fácil, pero… ya no estás solo… y no debes sentir temor…

Starlock pone su pata derecha sobre el hombro de su amigo, este voltea a verlo, y Starlock continua hablándole…

STARLOCK: Se cómo te sientes, y quizá te entiendo mejor de lo que crees, después de todo, yo estaba solo hasta hace poco, yo ya no podía confiar en nadie, yo llegue a creer que simplemente no era necesario para nadie… pero tú y Marshall se encargaron de mostrarme que eso no era cierto! Quizá no tengo recuerdos anteriores que me ayuden, ni siquiera recuerdo como obtuve mi collar, lo único que sé es que es muy importante para mí, pero mis recuerdo recientes son lo mejor! Conocí a Royer y a Carol! Conocí a la patrulla, a Silver Fang, te conocí a ti, mi mejor amigo! Y no pienso dejar que te sientas solo! Como tú no lo has permitido conmigo!

Káiser sonríe y se pone de pie, las palabras de Starlock le han dado nueva fuerza para continuar…

KAISER: Gracias amigo! No sabes lo bien que me hacen tus palabras, creo que necesitaba esto… debemos seguir adelante, no quiero que esos tres nos alcancen antes de encontrar… lo que sea que debamos encontrar…

STARLOCK: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, ese zorro no tardara en encontrar la entrada a este sitio, pero, como saldremos de aquí?

KAISER: No lo sé, espero que podamos resolver ese problema cuando…. WOW!

STARLOCK: Que es lo que has… WOW!

En la cabaña, otros dos cachorros están pensando en cómo abrir la puerta e informar lo que saben está pasando…

MARSHALL: Si esos dispositivos son los que mantienen todo cerrado, entonces debemos retirarlos de inmediato. Arf! Cañón de agua!

SILVER FANG: ESPERA MARSHALL!

Marshall se detiene cuando estaba a punto de rociar el dispositivo, y voltea a ver a Silver Fang confundido…

MARSHALL: Por qué me detienes? Con un buen chorro de agua podría tirar el dispositivo de ese sitio…

SILVER FANG: Ese es precisamente el punto, podrías hacerlo o tal vez no…

Marshall se aleja un poco al oír a Silver Fang…

SILVER FANG: No sabemos qué efecto podría tener el retirar esa cosa, y tampoco me gustaría esperar a saber si se quitara solo…

MARSHALL: Igual podríamos mojarlo con mi cañón de agua…

SILVER FANG: Pero Marshall…

MARSHALL: Tranquilo, no con fuerza, solo mojarlo para provocarle un corto circuito…

 _SHADEX: El pequeño tonto no es después de todo tan tonto!_

SILVER FANG: Esa parece una buena idea! Pero aun provocándole un corto circuito, no me gustaría que nos arriesgáramos a tocarlo directamente, que podríamos hacer…

En ese momento, se ve aparecer en la entrada del centro turístico un vehículo que conoce muy bien Marshall…

MARSHALL: EVEREST! Ella no estaba dentro!

EVEREST: Hola chicos! Solo fui a llevar a Jake a la Montaña, aún hay mucho trabajo allá y él es el responsable después de todo, yo volví para ayudarlos un poco más!

MARSHALL: No sabes el gusto que nos da que estés aquí!

SILVER FANG: Si, tu ayuda puede ser justamente lo que necesitamos en este momento!

EVEREST: Siempre me gusta ayudar! Después de todo, en el hielo o la nieve, a este cachorro nada lo detiene! Que necesitan…?

De vuelta en la caverna, los cachorros se sorprenden ante lo que están viendo…

STARLOCK: Es posible encontrar esto en una caverna?

KAISER: Sinceramente… lo dudo!

Al caminar, entraron en una caverna, igualmente alumbrada por el musgo, pero la cuestión es que a diferencia de las otras cavernas, esta parece haber sido tallada por el hombre, el piso es plano, las paredes lisas, y parece ser un camino…

KAISER: Supongo que este es el sitio que estamos buscando…

STARLOCK: Káiser, creo que debemos seguir al frente…

Mientras más caminan, más se convencen de que ese sitio no es natural del todo…

KAISER: Parece que fue construido por alguien, es mucho el detalle puesto a las paredes y el piso… me recuerdan algo… que será…

STARLOCK: Este lugar, es raro, y a la vez, es imponente…

En ese instante, algo extraño sucede, algo que cada uno ve, a su modo…

STARLOCK: Káiser… lo oyes?

KAISER: Que cosa? No escucho nada…

STARLOCK: Siento que algo nos llama en esa dirección…

Káiser voltea a ver hacia donde le señalo su amigo…

KAISER: No escucho nada… espera, algo brilla con intensidad el fondo del pasillo…

STARLOCK: Brillo? Yo no veo nada…

Ambos cachorros se voltean a ver…

KAISER: Bien, esto es extraño… tu oyes que algo nos llama mientras yo no… y yo veo un brillo en esa dirección que tú no vez…

STARLOCK: Que debemos hacer? Esto es sumamente raro…

KAISER: Supongo que debemos continuar al frente… no podemos quedarnos y esperar que esos tres tipos nos alcancen, necesitamos aprovechar que no saben de nuestra presencia mientras podamos, espero que tengamos una explicación al llegar…

Los dos cachorros caminan, al llegar al fondo del pasillo, lo que encuentran los sorprende una vez más, un gran salón, y en medio de este, una especie de altar, sobre el cual se encuentra una tableta de piedra… ambos se acercan a ella, es como si supieran que tienen que llegar a ella, al estar a su lado…

STARLOCK: Así que esa es la tableta que buscan. Parece algo importante…

KAISER: Arf! Pinza triple!

Káiser toma la tableta con su pinza mecánica, al acercarla, ambos empiezan a verla a detalle… Mientras la observan, no notan que misteriosamente dos pequeñas piedras, una color beige y otra color purpura flotan del altar, y se incrustan en sus collares, quedando fijas a ellos…

STARLOCK: Estos grabados, son muy detallados, no estoy seguro, pero parecen…

KAISER: Un mapa… alguna especie de mapa… con instrucciones… pero mapa a qué?

STARLOCK: Káiser, mira el techo, sobre el altar!

Káiser voltea a ver al lugar indicado, y se queda perplejo por lo que ve, es una imagen esculpida en la roca, si no muy parecida, exactamente igual a cierta pintura que él y Zuma vieron en las ruinas de la Isla Delta, y lo que más lo sorprende es lo escrito bajo esa imagen…

KAISER: "Labore adunatum esse clavem ad ostium, et tam immensa munera sicut stellas caeli"…

STARLOCK: Hum? Que dijiste?

KAISER: Es lo que está escrito en el techo bajo la imagen… está escrito en latín… eso quiere decir "La unión y el esfuerzo son la llave de la puerta, y la recompensa es tan inmensa como estrellas hay en el firmamento"…

STARLOCK: Pero como sabes eso?

KAISER: Hace poco, ayudamos al Capitán Turbot con una exploración en la isla delta, y encontramos una pintura exactamente igual a esta imagen, y con las mismas palabras escritas en ella, el Capitán nos dijo en esa ocasión su significado…

STARLOCK: Esto para nada puede ser una coincidencia, este lugar debe haber sido hecho por las mismas personas!

KAISER: Así lo creo también, pero ahora me preocupa más que esos tres encuentren la tableta, porque eso quiere decir que están tras algo más grande, y no sabemos sus verdaderas intenciones…

STARLOCK: En ese caso, no debemos dejar que… AAAAAAAH!

KAISER: STARLOCK!

En la cabaña, los otros amigos están a punto de poner en marcha su plan…

SILVER FANG: Bien, están listos?

EVEREST: Claro que sí! Yu-hu!

MARSHALL: También listo!

SILVER FANG: Entonces, adelante!

MARSHALL: Arf! Cañón de agua!

Marshall comienza a rociar el dispositivo con mucha precisión, y este empieza a arrojar chispas por el cortocircuito provocado…

EVEREST: Si! Es mi turno! Arf! Gancho triple!

Ahora Everest lanza su gancho triple de alpinismo, y este se incrusta a la perfección en el dispositivo, después de eso, ella lo jala, quitándolo de la puerta…

EVEREST: Si! Esta listo!

SILVER FANG: Mi turno, háganse a un lado!

Silver Fang comienza a correr y con toda su fuerza se lanza contra la puerta, abriéndola de golpe y en el proceso tirando los seguros que habían quedado del dispositivo de cierre…

RYDER: SILVER FANG! Por qué has entrado de esa manera? Y tan de repente!

SILVER FANG: Ryder! Ustedes no se han dado cuenta, estaban encerrados en la cabaña!

CAROL: Encerrados?! Como es posible eso!

ROYER: Acaso será posible?

Royer sale corriendo de la cabaña, y al ver los restos del dispositivo de cierre y los restantes en las ventanas y puerta trasera, no puede evitar sorprenderse…

ROYER: Quien puso esos dispositivos no quería que saliéramos tan fácilmente…

CAROL: Papá, que quieres decir?

ROYER: Carol, en mi trabajo como militar vi muchos dispositivos de seguridad, y este es uno de ellos, y es muy sofisticado, es una cerradura de tiempo, no se iba a abrir sino después de un determinado tiempo, si alguien la hubiese tratado de quitar directamente, hubiese estallado en sus manos…

Todos se sorprenden por lo que están escuchando…

ROCKY: Alguien pudo salir herido por este aparato?

RYDER: Temo que sí, pero no fue el caso…

DYLAN: Como es que se dieron cuenta del peligro y quitaron esto?

MARSHALL: En realidad, fue trabajo en equipo, yo lo moje y provoque un cortocircuito, Everest lo retiro, y Silver Fang abrió la puerta…

SKYE: Eso fue grandioso! Que bien que lo hicieron!

SILVER FANG: Pero aún no resolvemos el problema de la falta de comunicación…

RUBBLE: Falta de comunicación? A que te refieres con eso?

MARSHALL: A que nuestros comunicadores no pueden enlazarse…

CHASE: En serio? Arf! Káiser! Me escuchas?

En el comunicador de Chase solo se escucha estática, Ryder trata de activar su Paw-pad, pero esta tampoco funciona…

CHASE: Se tomaron muchas molestias para esto, que hacemos ahora?

RYDER: Lo primero sería tratar de conseguir a las autoridades, pero sin nuestros comunicadores o teléfonos…

DYLAN: Creo que yo puedo resolver ese asunto Ryder.

De vuelta en la caverna, Káiser y Starlock se encuentran en dificultades… El zorro del ártico, Bold Glare, ha mordido y sujetado por el cuello a Starlock, y lo tiene contra el piso, sangrando de la mordida… Káiser se muestra furioso contra el zorro…

KAISER: Mas te vale que lo sueltes ahora mismo, o si no…

SVETELANA: O SI NO QUE PERRO SARNOSO!

Káiser voltea a ver y se da cuenta de que ya han llegado también los otros dos…

SVEN: Valla sorpresa! Así que no encerramos a todos en esa cabaña, y estos dos llegaron antes…

SVETLANA: Tú tienes algo que nos pertenece…

KAISER: Pues a menos que se trate de pulgas, dudo mucho que tenga algo que les pertenezca!

SVETLANA: Te divierte burlarte de nosotros? Nosotros también podemos divertirnos, no es así Bold Glare?

Bold Glare clava más sus dientes en el cuello de Starlock…

STARLOCK: AAAAAAAH! No les vallas a dar nada! AAAAAAAH!

SVEN: Si no quieres ver el final del espectáculo, mejor danos la tableta de una vez…

Káiser está en una encrucijada, definitivamente no puede dejar que Starlock siga sufriendo daño, pero el entregar la tableta no le garantiza su seguridad… comienza a pensar y a hablar en silencio consigo mismo…

KAISER: (Que hago! Si les doy la tableta, nada me garantiza que no trataran de acabar con nosotros en este sitio, y por otro lado no puedo permitir que ese zorro lo siga lastimando! Piensa, piensa!)

Observa rápidamente a su alrededor como buscando una solución…

KAISER: (Espero que funcione…)

SVETLANA: Que tanto esperas? No pierdas más el tiempo…

Káiser toma con su pinza triple una tableta de piedra, y la muestra a sus adversarios…

KAISER: Tanto quieren este pedazo de piedra? Pues, vallan por el!

De inmediato arroja la tableta al aire…

SVETLANA: Maldito perro! Atrapa la tableta antes de que se rompa!

SVEN: La tengo Svetlana!

Sven salta y sujeta la tableta en el aire, pero al mismo tiempo tiene frente de él saltando a Káiser…

KAISER: Arf! Mini extintor!

Como una vez lo hizo con los lobos, ahora Káiser a rociado la cara de Sven…

SVEN: AGH! MIS OJOS! NO PUEDO VER!

SVETLANA: Esto lo vas a pagar muy caro!

La chica saca de su equipo un cuchillo, y se lanza hacia Káiser, al estar cerca, el hace una mueca de dolor, pero aun así, continua su plan…

KAISER: Arf! Rociar!

Una vez más dispara su mini extintor, rociando la cara de Svetlana, la cual no solo no puede ver, si no que comienza a toser, pues entro parte del líquido en su boca…

BOLD GLARE: SVEN! SVETLANA!

Starlock ve una oportunidad al soltarlo el zorro, se pone de inmediato de pie, y muerde la cola de Bold Glare, sujetándolo fuertemente…

BOLD GLARE: AAAH! Suéltame alimaña!

Starlock sonríe, y le responde sin soltarlo de la cola…

STARLOCK: Con mucho gusto! Al cliente, lo que pida!

Con toda su fuerza, Starlock levanta al zorro de la cola, y lo azota directamente contra el altar, dejándolo fuera de combate…

STARLOCK: Káiser! Estas bien?

KAISER: Si amigo, debemos irnos, pero por dónde?

En ese momento, notan que una puerta de piedra se ha abierto…

STARLOCK: Eso es raro… como es que se abrió…

KAISER: Lo podemos discutir después? Vámonos ahora mismo!

Ambos cachorros salen corriendo por esa salida, que es un pasillo hacia arriba... mientras los otros tres comienzan a reaccionar…

SVETLANA: Esos perros, se ha burlado de nosotros!

SVEN: No importa tenemos lo que queríamos! La tableta!

BOLD GLARE: En verdad la tenemos?

Bold Glare señala la tableta, y cuando los otros dos la observan, entran en un ataque de furia…

SVTELANA: Esos estúpidos entrometidos!

SVEN: No se saldrán con la suya!

Sven arroja la tableta al piso, esta no es más que una piedra larga que se hace pedazos, lo que ha ocurrido es que Káiser al momento de arrojarla, la había cambiado por ella, y la verdadera, la había guardado en su pup-pack al momento de retraer su pinza triple…

SVETLANA: Si creen que se han burlado y desecho de nosotros, están muy equivocados! Vamos por ellos…

Los tres comienza a correr tras los cachorros por el pasillo de la caverna, que se encuentra en forma de subida…

SVEN: No pueden estar muy lejos…

BOLD GLARE: Los puedo oler, están muy cerca, delante de nosotros, casi los hemos alcanzado!

STARLOCK: Eso yo no lo creo!

SVEN: Que diantres…!

Starlock en lo alto del pasillo de pronto les dejo caer rodando varias piedras pequeñas, con las cuales los tres se resbalan y quedan en el suelo…

STARLOCK: Hasta pronto! Arf!

Starlock corre nuevamente por el pasillo hacia arriba…

SVEN: Me estas tomando el pelo? No van a detenernos con esto!

BOLD GLARE: Pues hasta el momento, lo han estado haciendo…

Ambos chicos voltean a ver al zorro con una mirada muy penetrante…

SVEN: Se supone que tú eres el astuto, no deberías estar siguiéndolos y detectar sus ardides?

SVETLANA: Silencio los dos! Pongámonos de pie y démosles una verdadera lección!

Nuevamente los comienzan a seguir, y finalmente ven que corriendo frente a ellos está el pequeño husky blanco y negro…

SVEN: Al fin te tenemos pequeña peste! No escaparas!

En ese instante, ven al cachorro pastor belga malinoi esperando, y cuando pasa su amigo…

KAISER: Arf! Mini extintor!

Esta vez káiser rocía el contenido de su mini extintor en el piso, dejándolo muy resbaloso, con lo cual, los tres perseguidores no pueden mantenerse en pie…

SVETLANA: Otra vez! No puede ser posible!

KAISER: Ja, ja, ja! Y sin embargo lo es! Esto es un clásico, y difícilmente pasaría de moda!

Después de eso, Káiser se pone nuevamente en marcha para alcanzar a su amigo…

SVETLANA: Empiezo a odiar a ese perro! Se ha burlado de nosotros nuevamente!

BOLD GLARE: Entonces vamos a ponerle una solución definitiva a nuestro problema!

SVEN: Estoy de acuerdo, debemos eliminar ese estorbo!

Los tres logran ponerse de pie y mantener el equilibrio, y cuando pasan del lugar con el líquido del mini extintor, nuevamente corren tras los cachorros…

SVETLANA: Cuando les ponga las manos encima, los voy a convertir en abrigos de piel!

SVEN: Tranquila hermana, yo solo me conformo con desollarlos vivos!

BOLD GLARE: Ambos tendrán su oportunidad, después de que los use como mis nuevos juguetes masticables…

Los tres alcanzan la salida de la caverna, y en el exterior, a un lado de los árboles, ven a un cachorro sentado, al parecer muy cansado para continuar corriendo…

SVEN: Allí esta uno de ellos! Parece ser que se agotó!

STARLOCK: No me hagan daño…

Los tres se acercan lentamente a su víctima…

SVETLANA: No hacerte daño? Te vas a arrepentir de avernos conocido pequeña plaga!

Se acercan más, sin siquiera mover un musculo Starlock…

SVEN: Ahora nos dirás dónde está la tableta, y tal vez, solo tal vez, te daremos una muerte rápida…

STARLOCK: Solo tengo una cosa que decirles…

BOLD GLARE: Y que sería eso?

Aun mirando el piso, y con una gran seriedad, Starlock les responde…

STARLOCK: Cayeron!

KAISER: Arf! Soga de recate!

Káiser sale de detrás de uno de los árboles, y lanza su soga de rescate, y comienza a correr alrededor de los tres, amarrándolos poco a poco para la sorpresa de ellos, una vez atados, da su segunda orden…

KAISER: Arf! Liberar soga!

La soga de rescate es liberada del pup-pack de Káiser, Starlock la toma y hace un nudo corriendo alrededor también, dejando inmovilizados a sus tres perseguidores…

BOLD GLARE: Muy ingeniosos! Nos pusieron una trampa utilizándose como carnada, y que convincente fue…

SVETLANA: No los alabes! Esto no nos detendrá! En cuanto nos liberemos…

KAISER: En cuanto se liberen, nosotros estaremos lejos de este sitio, seguramente con las autoridades, yo en su lugar tendría eso en mente…

STARLOCK: Káiser, ya debemos irnos, nuestros invitados deben tener mucho de qué hablar entre ellos…

KAISER: Tienes razón Starlock, no les quitamos más su valioso tiempo, por favor, disfruten de su estancia en el centro turístico del Lago Cristal!

Ambos cachorros corren de vuelta a la cabaña principal, dejando atrás a los criminales…

SVEN: Asquerosos bichos! Ya les pondremos las manos encima, en donde está mi navaja?

Minutos más tarde, los dos cachorros están de vuelta con sus amigos…

RYDER: Káiser! Starlock! Donde estaban!

Káiser saca de su pup-pack la tableta y la entrega a Ryder…

KAISER: Lo sentimos Ryder, cuando se cortaron las comunicaciones y veníamos de regreso, me percate de la presencia de alguien, y los comenzamos a seguir, descubrimos en las cuevas una caverna que estoy seguro que está relacionada con las ruinas de la Isla Delta, y dentro de ella esa tableta, y una imagen exactamente igual a la pintura que Zuma y yo vimos, esos tres individuos buscaban esta tableta, que al parecer es un mapa que los llevaría a encontrar algo más…

CAROL: Starlock, eso es cierto?

STARLOCK: Absolutamente! Káiser tiene razón, esos individuos parecían completamente decididos a obtener la tableta, no importándoles el costo!

ROYER: Me preocupa mucho esto, debemos pensar bien en el asunto, entremos y discutamos al respecto…

Cuando comienzan a caminar a la cabaña, de pronto Káiser comienza a tambalearse…

STARLOCK: Káiser, amigo, que te pasa?

Káiser está empezando a ver borroso…

KAISER: Starlock… me siento mareado… no puedo mantener el equilibrio…

Starlock se detiene y se acerca a su amigo…

KAISER: No… no me siento… bien…

Káiser cae al piso y pierde el conocimiento…

STARLOCK: KAISER! DESPIERTA AMIGO!

Los demás escuchan el grito de Starlock y corren a ver qué ha pasado…

CHASE: Jefe Ryder! La pata derecha frontal de Káiser!

Ryder corre a ver lo que Chase le ha mostrado, y se espanta al ver la pata de Káiser…

RYDER: Su pata… está envuelta en sangre! MARSHALL! Necesitamos tu equipo E M T!

MARSHALL: Me pondré en marcha!

Marshall corre a su Pup-House, y regresa con su equipo… al volver, de inmediato lo comienza a revisar… y su semblante se pone serio y pálido…

MARSHALL: Ryder, su pata tiene un gran corte, exactamente en donde estaban los puntos que Katie le hiso cuando cayó del acantilado, este corte no parece accidental, me atrevería a decir que fue hecho con un…

STARLOCK: Cuchillo! Esa chica Svetlana tenía un cuchillo, y cuando Káiser me ayudo, al saltar a ella, vi que puso una mueca de dolor, pero no se quejó en ningún momento!

RYDER: No se quejó, porque no era una prioridad, tuvo presente todo el tiempo que ambos tenían que salir de allí! Sí que actúa como un rescatista cuando se decide…

MARSHALL: Ryder, está perdiendo sangre, y yo no tengo el equipo necesario, es urgente que lo llevemos con Katie!

RYDER: Es cierto, CHASE! Iras al frente para que abras el paso!

CHASE: A la orden, estas patas defienden la ley!

RYDER: Marshall, prepara tu ambulancia rápido!

Cuando Marshall está a punto de ir a preparar su ambulancia, se queda viendo a Starlock…

MARSHALL: Starlock, déjame ver tu cuello…

STARLOCK: Mi cuello? No es importante…

MARSHALL: Como médico E M T, eso me toca decidirlo a mí! Quédate quieto. Arf! Pantalla de rayos X.

Cuando ve su pantalla, Marshall una vez más se asusta, el cuello de Starlock está muy lastimado por la mordida del zorro…

MARSHALL: Ryder, Carol, también debemos llevar a Starlock con Katie, su cuello tiene muchas heridas y está sangrando por la mordida del zorro, y tiene desgarres internos, además, me preocupa cómo se ven los huesos de su tráquea… ambos necesitan ayuda de Katie…

STARLOCK: Pero yo no estoy tan mal…

Carol se acerca y acaricia la cabeza de su cachorro…

CAROL: Starlock, ya escuchaste a Marshall, has lo que dice, que es por el bien de ambos…

Starlock acepta lo que dice Carol, una vez arriba de la ambulancia Káiser, sube Starlock…

CAROL: Ryder, yo podría ir en la ambulancia de Marshall e ir atendiéndolos a ambos, recuerda que tengo conocimientos de primeros auxilios para mascotas, mismos que me enseño Katie…

RYDER: Esta bien Carol, patrulla, en marcha!

ROYER: Dylan y yo nos quedaremos, y vigilaremos con ayuda de las autoridades, que bueno que pudiste llamarlos con tu radio de transistores…

Dylan sonríe…

DYLAN: Siempre es útil tener un equipo de respaldo, aunque parezca obsoleto… Silver Fang, si lo deseas, puedes ir con ellos, sé que estas preocupado…

SILVER FANG: En serio, pero soy un lobo…

DYLAN: Y que con eso! Sé que ellos son tus amigos! Yo hablare con la Alcaldesa Goodway, solo procura estar todo el tiempo con Ryder.

SILVER FANG: Gracias…

 _SHADEX: Que tierno! Quiero llorar!_

SILVER FANG: Podrías…

Todos se ponen en marcha, pasando entre las patrullas que llegaron al lugar, mientras que desde los árboles, cerca de su todoterreno negro, los tres individuos observan…

SVETLANA: Fallamos. Nunca antes habíamos fallado!

BOLD GLARE: Esto sí que es nuevo! Es humillante!

El tercer miembro solo sonríe, y camina hacia el auto…

SVEN: Aun no terminamos, ellos tendrán la tableta por ahora, así que… serán nuestros guías, ellos harán el trabajo, y nosotros obtendremos el premio!

Todos suben al auto… y se retiran del lugar…

BOLD GLARE: Nunca nos dijeron que aquí también podríamos encontrarlos…

Por otro lado, si alguien hubiese estado en las Ruinas de la Isla Delta, habría notado que una vez más la pintura ha sufrido un nuevo cambio, nuevamente se han iluminado dos figuras en la misma…

¿!?: Al fin ha comenzado…

O es que acaso… si había alguien?

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

 **EXCENCION DE RESPONSABILIDAD: YO NO SOY DUEÑO DE PAW PATROL NI DE SUS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES UNA PARODIA, UNA HISTORIA FICTICIA.**

 **Agradezco ampliamente a mi colega autor cubanguywtf por permitirme el uso de tres personajes de su creación, ROYER, CAROL Y STARLOCK.**

 **Del mismo modo agradezco ampliamente a mi colega autor SilverWolfandMagentaKitty por permitirme el uso de dos personajes de su creación, SHADEX Y SILVEX.**

 **Habrán más sorpresas en la historia pronto!**

 **Pero por ahora, Seguimos en contacto!**


	18. CAPITULO 18 LEYENDA DELTA! DESCUBRIENDO

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

 **EXCENCION DE RESPONSABILIDAD: YO NO SOY DUEÑO DE PAW PATROL NI DE SUS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES UNA PARODIA, UNA HISTORIA FICTICIA.**

 **Agradezco ampliamente a mi colega autor cubanguywtf por permitirme el uso de tres personajes de su creación, ROYER, CAROL Y STARLOCK.**

 **Del mismo modo agradezco ampliamente a mi colega autor SilverWolfandMagentaKitty por permitirme el uso de dos personajes de su creación, SHADEX Y SILVEX.**

 **CAPITULO 18: LEYENDA DELTA! DESCUBRIENDO FAMILIA!:**

En Bahía Aventura, encontramos dentro de su clínica-estética a Katie, preparando a Cali para tomar un baño.

KATIE: Cali, tu bañera esta lista, pronto serás una vez más la gatita más adorable de Bahía Aventura.

Cali solo maúlla volteando los ojos, resignada a tomar ese baño…

KATIE: Mi linda Cali, solo será un momento, y ya veraz lo bien que vas a quedar, solo debemos…

En ese momento se abren las puertas de su clínica, y entran Ryder, cargando a Káiser y Carol y Starlock junto a él, seguidos por los demás cachorros…

KATIE: Ryder! Cuál es la prisa!

RYDER: Katie! Ayúdanos por favor! Káiser tiene una herida de cuchillo en su pata… se estaba desangrando! Y Starlock tiene una herida de mordida y desgarre en su cuello, y su hueso está muy lastimado!

Katie se sorprende al oír las palabras de Ryder, por no mencionar que está muy preocupada por la situación…

KATIE: Oh mi dios! Ryder, pon a Káiser en mi mesa de operaciones, coloquen a Starlock en la camilla de alado.

Ryder sigue las instrucciones de Katie, y Carol coloca a Starlock en su camilla como le dijo Katie…

KATIE: Marshall, te necesito conmigo para atenderlos, Carol, tú también tendrás que ayudarnos!

MARSHALL: Me pondré en marcha Katie!

CAROL: Cuenta conmigo amiga!

Katie se dirige a su computadora y revisa los expedientes médicos de ambos cachorros, por suerte Carol ya había llevado anteriormente a una revisión a Starlock, y Katie le abrió su expediente médico a Káiser cuando lo rescataron del acantilado…

KATIE: Esto me preocupa…

RYDER: Katie, que ocurre?

KATIE: Con Starlock tendré que poner puntos y hacer una curación, quizá deba darle analgésicos para su cuello, pero en el caso de Káiser, temo que haya perdido mucha sangre…

RYDER: Katie, estas tratando de decir que podría…

KATIE: Tranquilo Ryder, no te preocupes, pero necesitare dos donadores de sangre con toda seguridad… hum… que raro, y conveniente…

CAROL: Que sucede Katie?

KATIE: Carol, Starlock y Káiser tienen el mismo tipo de sangre, son compatibles, tal vez él podría…

STARLOCK: Arf! Claro que lo hare! yo seré donador de sangre por mi amigo!

CAROL: Por supuesto Starlock, pero no te agites mucho, también estas herido, y donar en tu condición pude ser peligroso…

STARLOCK: No importa! Mi amigo me necesita, y no le voy a fallar!

Carol sonríe y acaricia la cabeza de su amado cachorro.

CAROL: Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, mi amado Starlock!

KATIE: Pero aun necesitamos otro donador…

Katie comienza a revisar rápidamente sus expedientes, y en un santiamén localiza lo que necesita…

KATIE: Si, esto es bueno, Ryder, creo que podrías tener tú al segundo donador…

RYDER: De quien se trata?

Katie camina y se inca frente a Rocky…

KATIE: Rocky, tú también tienes el mismo tipo de sangre de Káiser, estarías de acuerdo en…

Rocky prácticamente salta a los brazos de Katie…

ROCKY: Claro que seré donador también! El me salvo de Dagger, desde ese día él es… como un hermano para mi… por supuesto que donare sangre también!

Katie carga a Rocky y lo coloca en una segunda camilla a lado de Káiser…

KATIE: Gracias Rocky, tomen los dos en cuenta que después de la donación estarán débiles, así que tendrán que quedarse aquí.

STARLOCK: Lo entendemos Katie, y lo haremos con gusto!

ROCKY: Si Katie, has lo que consideres necesario!

RYDER: Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar Katie?

KATIE: Por el momento no Ryder, temo que deberás salir a la sala de espera mientras nosotros tres trabajamos…

RYDER: Pero yo…

KATIE: Ryder, por favor, confía en mí, cualquier novedad se las informare, pero no deben estar aquí, por favor, sal con los cachorros, y trata de tranquilizarte…

Ryder asiente con su cabeza, y sale con los demás cachorros, una vez fuera, se cierra la puerta y comienzan a trabajar dentro Katie con la ayuda de Marshall y Carol… mientras en la sala de espera, Ryder se sienta, coloca su cabeza en sus manos y comienza a pensar en lo ocurrido…

CHASE: Ryder, estas bien?

RYDER: Les falle Chase…

Todos se sorprenden al oír lo que su líder acaba de decir…

SKYE: Ryder, tu no…

RYDER: Les falle, nos encerraron y no nos dimos cuenta de ello, me puse a preparar la comida sin preocuparme de ver que todos estuvieran allí…

ZUMA: Ryder, no te culpes, no podíamos saberlo…

RYDER: Y así me hago llamar líder de la patrulla… Uno de mis cachorros está herido mortalmente, y no hice lo necesario para protegerlo…

RUBBLE: Ryder, acabas de decir que uno de tus cachorros está herido?

RYDER: Si! Uno de mis cachorros está herido!

Ryder empieza a llorar por la impotencia que siente por no haber podido proteger a Káiser de esos tres criminales que lo hirieron, no se ha dado cuenta de que los cachorros se han sentado a su lado, hasta que Chase salta a sus piernas, y le lame su cara…

CHASE: Ryder, acabas de decir que hirieron a uno de tus cachorros, eso quiere decir que Káiser ya es tu cachorro!

Ryder se sorprende un poco, lo que dijo, lo dijo de corazón…

ZUMA: Eso haría sumamente feliz a Káiser, saber que ya tiene un dueño que lo quiere!

SKYE: Si, y junto con él, una nueva familia que lo quiere también!

RUBBLE: Nosotros sabemos que hiciste lo posible por llegar rápido aquí, Katie lo atenderá y saldrá de esto con bien!

EVEREST: Ryder, él está encantado de que lo estés entrenando como cachorro rescatista, y tu no podrías ser un mejor dueño para él, por favor, tranquilízate, confía en Katie, no es tu culpa lo que sucedió…

Ryder en ese momento se tranquiliza, se limpia las lágrimas, y les regala una sonrisa a todos…

RYDER: Y yo no podría pedir unos mejores amigos que ustedes cachorros! Ahora…

Ryder saca de su mochila la extraña tableta de piedra que Káiser le entrego…

RYDER: Vamos a revisar esta tableta, creo que debemos averiguar qué es lo querían con ella… quizá si le mando una foto a mi padre, él podría ayudarnos a buscar en sus bases de datos… mientras utilizare mi paw-pad para investigarla…

Todos los cachorros se mantienen a lado de Ryder, excepto uno cuyo semblante es triste…

 _SHADEX: Y a ti que te pasa mocoso?_

SILVER FANG: Yo podría haberlos ayudado en las cuevas…

 _SHADEX: Y vamos a empezar de nuevo, pequeño tonto, tu no podías estar en dos lados a la vez!_

SILVER FANG: Pero podría haber estado con ellos, soy un lobo, y pude haberlos defendido!

EVEREST: Y acaso crees que por ser un lobo debes de ser el responsable de todo lo que ocurre a los demás?

Silver Fang voltea a ver detrás de él, no se dio cuenta de que Everest estaba atrás y escucho su ultimo comentario…

SILVER FANG: Disculpa, pero es que creo que podría haber hecho algo más…

EVEREST: Por ser un lobo?

Silver Fang asiente con su cabeza…

EVEREST: El ser un lobo no te obliga a ser algo específico…

SILVER FANG: Pero es que…

EVEREST: Déjame contarte un pequeño secreto… Yo soy mitad lobo….

SILVER FANG: QUE?

EVEREST: Lo que oíste, mi padre era un Husky, y mi madre era una Lobo silvestre…

SILVER FANG: Pero pareces más un Cachorro Husky!

EVEREST: Si, eso se lo puedo agradecer a mi padre, supongo que sus genes fueron mucho más fuertes.

SILVER FANG: Y nadie más sabe que eres mitad lobo?

EVERES: Je, je, je! De hecho todos lo saben, se los conté hace un tiempo, y me han aceptado muy bien! Mi dueño Jake incluso tiene mis papeles en donde se aclara que soy mitad lobo!

SILVER FANG: Pero todos te quieren sabiendo eso?

EVEREST: Claro que sí! A ellos no les importa ese tipo de cosas, les importa más mi interior!

 _SHADEX: Esto sí que es inesperado!_

SILVER FANG: Pero si eso es cierto, como es que estas viva?

EVEREST: Perdón, creo que no entiendo tu pregunta.

SILVER FANG: Es decir, las leyes de los lobos prohíben el relacionarse con los perros, y si eso ocurriera, se "mancharía" el honor de los ancestros, por ello, de ocurrir un nacimiento así, su destino seria la muerte…

EVEREST: Si, creo que conozco esa absurda ley loba, pero no fue mi caso, déjame contarte lo que realmente ocurrió, un poco de mi experiencia, y otro poco de lo que me conto mi padre…

 _REMEMBRANZA DE EVEREST:_

 _Hace algún tiempo atrás, en medio del bosque, se encuentra caminando en medio de la noche a un Husky adulto, de pelo color lila y blanco, perdido... él se llama Nuptse._

 _NUPTSE: He estado caminando por horas… necesito descansar, y comer algo…_

 _El Husky continua su camino, cuando de pronto comienza a nevar…_

 _NUPTSE: Solo esto me faltaba… ahora necesito conseguir refugio, pues si no lo hago el hambre o el frio me mataran…_

 _Continua su camino, acercándose a sus límites físicos, ha estado perdido por días, sus dueños por desgracia fallecieron en un accidente, pero el sobrevivió, sin embargo, el dolor de estar solo no ayuda a su deseo de continuar, no obstante, considera que sus dueños no querrían que se dejara morir en medio de una tormenta de nieve en el bosque… llega a la orilla de un rio, y se recuesta a un lado de un árbol…_

 _NUPTSE: Estoy muy cansado, tengo mucho sueño… quizá si descanso por unos minutos, podría continuar…_

 _Pero es tanto su cansancio y hambre, que no tarda en quedarse dormido, en medio de la tormenta de nieve… podría haber muerto congelado, de no ser por alguien que lo encontró, y se dispuso a ayudarlo a llegar a un sito cálido…_

 _Pasadas algunas horas, Nuptse despierta, y se da cuenta de que está dentro de una cueva…_

 _NUPTSE: Mi cabeza! En dónde estoy?_

 _¿!?: Estas a salvo, en una de mis cuevas secretas…_

 _NUPTSE: Una de tus cuevas?_

 _El husky voltea a ver, pero solo logra observar una figura canina entre las sombras de la cuevas…_

 _¿!?: Así es… Te encontré inconsciente a la orilla de rio, en la oscuridad de la noche, y en medio de la tormenta de nieve, si no te hubiese visto, tal vez te habrías congelado…_

 _El Husky trata de levantarse, pero al hacerlo cae nuevamente en el lugar donde estaba acostado…_

 _¿!?: Yo en tu lugar no trataría de levantarme, aun estas débil, debes descansar y comer algo, además, hay lobos rondando la zona…_

 _Nuptse se crispa un poco al oír eso, si sabe algo, es que los lobos no toleran a los humanos, y mucho menos a los perros…_

 _¿!?: Y podría preguntar cuál es tu nombre… y como es que estas solo en el bosque?_

 _NUPTSE: Bueno, suceda que estaba en un viaje de campamento con mis dueños, pero ellos lamentablemente tuvieron un accidente… después de eso…yo quede solo, estaba tratando de volver a mi hogar, hacia el norte, a la zona helada._

 _¿!?: Lamento mucho oír eso… Ese lugar al que vas es muy retirado…_

 _NUPTSE: Pero en ese lugar tengo mi hogar… un iglú que era de mis dueños, y ese es mi lugar…_

 _¿!?: Respeto tu decisión, pero en este momento no puedes salir, y menos en tus condiciones… aun no me dices tu nombre…_

 _NUPTSE: Ok, mi nombre es Nuptse._

 _¿!?: Nuptse? Nunca había oído ese nombre…_

 _NUPTSE: Si, bueno, mi dueño era admirador de los grandes montes y montañas, así que cuando me adopto me nombro Nuptse. Nuptse es una montaña en la región de Khumbu en el Himalaya del Nepal. Se encuentra a dos kilómetros al suroeste del monte Everest, muy cerca de la frontera con China. Nuptse es el nombre tibetano para "pico del oeste", ya que es el segmento occidental del macizo que forma con el Lhotse._

 _Se nota una sonrisa en la figura canina…_

 _¿!?: Eso es muy interesante, por ahora debes dormir, te pido por favor que no salgas, pues tu vida estaría en riesgo, yo volveré con alimento para ti mañana…_

 _NUPTSE: Pero has dicho que hay lobos rondando… tú también estarás en riesgo!_

 _Se escucha una risa salir una de la figura canina…_

 _¿!?: No te preocupes por mí, se deslizarme muy bien en la zona, los lobos no serán ningún problema para mí, volveré pronto, descansa…_

 _Con eso, la figura sale de la cueva, dejando a Nuptse descansar…_

 _Por la mañana, en un claro cercano se reúne una jauría de lobos, su líder, el lobo alfa se dirige a hablarles…_

 _GLOOM: Bien, veo que han tenido una noche ocupada, espero hayan honrado a los espíritus con su cacerías._

 _De entre los lobos, se acercan tres a dar su "reporte"…_

 _SHADOW: Alfa líder…_

 _GLOOM: Que sucede Shadow…_

 _SHADOW: Nuestra casería fue fructífera. Y no solo eso, encontramos en el bosque a un par de simios lampiños…_

 _GLOOM: Y que han hecho al respecto?_

 _HOWL GRAY: Solo lo necesario… su patética existencia ya no contaminara más el ambiente…_

 _GLOOM: Y como lo han hecho…_

 _La tercer miembro de ese equipo de tres lobos da un paso al frente… con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro…_

 _HALF MOON: Solo digamos que nos divertimos enseñándoles los alrededores, pero lamentablemente, no tomaron demasiadas precauciones ante los peligros de la zona…_

 _GLOOM: Bien hecho hija mía! Los ancestros están orgullos de ti!_

 _En ese momento parece un lobo hembra más, su pelaje es de un color blanco muy brillante, y sus ojos son de un color azul muy hermoso, su nombre es "Silver heart"…_

 _HALF MOON: Veo que has regresado madre… tuviste una buena cacería?_

 _SILVER HEART: Si, fue una buena noche hija mía, pero si me disculpan, debo alimentar a tu hermano…_

 _GLOOM: No interrumpan a mi Beta! Ella tiene sus prioridades!_

 _SHADOW: Como ordene alfa líder._

 _Silver Heart se adentra en su cueva, y llega finalmente donde se encuentra dormido su cachorro recién nacido…_

 _SILVER HEART: Mi querido cachorro, ya estoy de vuelta, y creo que debes estar hambriento…_

 _Comienza a alimentar a su cachorro color blanco como la plata, al mismo tiempo que habla con el…_

 _SILVER HEART: A veces me gustaría que pudieses tener la oportunidad de elegir tu destino, y que no estuvieses destinado a continuar con estas costumbres de han caracterizado tanto a nuestra especie…_

 _Su cachorro camina torpemente a su lado, y se acuesta a tomar su siesta después de comer…_

 _SILVER HEART: Sé que en un futuro puedes ser algo más, solo eso deseo, mi querido Silver…_

 _GLOOM: SILVER HEART! Ya has terminado de alimentar a nuestro hijo?_

 _SILVER HEART: Si Gloom, en este momento lo estoy cuidando, y está tomando su siesta._

 _GLOOM: Excelente! El será un Lobo poderoso! Los Simios lampiños le temerán, así es como debe ser!_

 _Silver Heart solo sonríe con amargura al escuchar las palabras de Gloom…_

 _SILVER HEART: Como tu dispongas Gloom…_

 _GLOOM: Deberías restringir más tus salidas nocturnas de cacería y dedicarte más al cuidado de mi heredero…_

 _Silver Heart solo sonríe a lo dicho, como de inmediato da su repuesta…_

 _SILVER HEART: Gloom, aunque entiendo tu punto, debes considerar que mis obligaciones también son la exploración y la cacería para alimentar a nuestro hijo, por ello, no puedo hacer lo que me pides por las noches…_

 _GLOOM: Muy bien, aunque estoy en desacuerdo, te permitiré continuar con tus actividades, mientras, deberás continuar con los cuidados de mi heredero por el día, por el momento, debo supervisar el entrenamiento de nuestra otra hija, e ir a celebrar su victoria sobre las pestes humanas de las que se han deshecho, su labor honra ampliamente a los ancestros…_

 _Con ello, Gloom sale de la cueva, dejando solos a madre y cachorro en la cueva…_

 _SILVER HEART: Mi querido hijo, espero que algún día puedas vivir una vida mejor de lo que en este momento te ofrecemos…_

 _Por la noche, en otra cueva diferente, encontramos a un cierto Husky que despierta después de dormir todo el día…_

 _NUPTSE: (bostezando) Creo que he dormido toda el día… debería pararme e irme de este lugar…_

 _Nuptse trata de ponerse de pie, pero aun esta adolorido, y hambriento…_

 _NUPTSE: Parece que aún no soy capaz de salir de este sitio…_

 _¿!?: Eso es correcto, por ello te pido que no lo intentes, por lo menos, no aun…_

 _Nuptse voltea a ver nuevamente al sitio de la cueva que esta entre sombras, y una vez más observa a la figura canina en la oscuridad…_

 _¿!?: Te he conseguido algo para que comas, está a tu lado izquierdo…_

 _Nuptse voltea a ver, y encuentra un pedazo de tronco que hace efecto de un plato con agua, y a su lado una bolsa abierta con croquetas para perro…_

 _NUPTSE: Como has logrado conseguir esto?_

 _Entre las sombras, Nuptse logra distinguir lo que parece ser una sonrisa…_

 _¿!?: Sé que eres un perro domesticado, y también sé que ese es el tipo de comida que necesitas, no me fue muy difícil conseguirlo, así que cómela por favor…_

 _Nuptse comienza a comer, no tiene miedo de esa figura que le ha estado ayudando…_

 _NUPTSE: Por qué me ayudas?_

 _¿!?: Porque es lo correcto. Si alguien necesita ayuda, siempre es correcto prestarle una pata…_

 _Nuptse se siente muy bien en la compañía de esta figura…_

 _NUPTSE: Y no deberías estar en algún otro lugar?_

 _¿!?: Puede ser, pero en este preciso momento, este es el lugar en donde debo estar, aunque quizá tengas razón, en este momento ya debo retirarme, te pido por favor que comas, descanses, y aun no salgas, aun no estás en condiciones de ello, mañana volveré nuevamente…_

 _NUPTSE: Pero los lobos…_

 _¿!?: Confía en mí, como lo he dicho antes, estas a salvo aquí, solo quédate dentro, mañana volveré…_

 _Por la mañana, en otra cueva…_

 _SILVER HEART: Bien hijo, un paso a la vez…_

 _El joven cachorro se levanta lentamente, y camina con dificultad hacia su madre, cae una vez, pero se pone de pie y continua, hasta llegar a lado de su madre…_

 _SILVER HEART: Eso es hijo mío! Lo has logrado!_

 _GLOOM: Excelente!_

 _Gloom aparece a un lado de ella, ha observado cómo ha caminado el cachorro de lobo…_

 _GLOOM: No cabe duda! Será un gran perseguidor! Ningún animal escapara de él! Y ningún simio lampiño escapara a su destino cuando lo enfrenten!_

 _Nuevamente Silver Heart sonríe de forma sombría, pero aun así se mantiene ecuánime…_

 _SILVER HEART: Si Gloom, tu apreciación debe ser correcta…_

 _GLOOM: Claro que es correcta! Mi heredero será digno de gran respeto dentro de la jauría! Continua tu cuidado, debo atender asuntos más importantes!_

 _Gloom nuevamente deja solos a cachorro y madre…_

 _SILVER HEART: Gloom, tú no tienes respeto por nada que no esté de acuerdo a tus reglas… Mi pequeño hijo, yo sé que tu serás diferente, solo ruego porque tengas una oportunidad de apreciar la vida de forma más… practica…_

 _Llega la noche nuevamente, en cierta cueva cercana, alguien despierta nuevamente…_

 _NUPTSE: Creo que me siento mejor, ya pronto podría continuar con mi camino…_

 _Camina hacia su lado derecho, y se sienta, como si estuviera esperando a alguien…_

 _NUPTSE: Me pregunto si vendrá nuevamente hoy…_

 _¿!?: Acaso esperas a alguien?_

 _NUPTSE: Quizá si, después de todo, sabía que vendrías…_

 _¿!?: Prometí que estarías a salvo, y ya casi te has recuperado, pronto podrás continuar con tu camino y llegar a tu hogar._

 _Nuptse voltea a ver a la figura canina, la cual nuevamente se encuentra oculta en la oscuridad…_

 _NUPTSE: Realmente es necesario que sigas ocultando tu identidad en las sombras?_

 _¿!?: Si conocieras realmente quien soy, es muy probable que ni siquiera quisieras estar cerca de mi…_

 _NUPTSE: Si… es muy probable que hubiese pensado eso hace unos días…_

 _Nuptse cierra sus ojos, y continua hablando…_

 _NUPTSE: Pero en este momento, solo puedo pensar que sería muy agradable realmente conocer a la "loba" que me ha estado ayudando en contra de todo lo establecido…_

 _La figura Canina parece muy sorprendida por la afirmación…_

 _¿!?: Como has podido descubrirlo?_

 _NUPTSE: (Sonriendo) Solo note que puedes moverte en el bosque a la hora que desees, tus recomendaciones y cuidados son muy específicos, conoces de lo que hablas, digamos, que solo he unido los cabos…_

 _Al oír estas palabras, la figura canina decide salir de las sombras, descubriendo así su identidad…_

 _NUPTSE: Bien, si me permites decirlo, creo que eres una loba hermosa…_

 _Ante el aparece una loba con el pelaje blanco como la plata, y con unos ojos de un azul como el cielo…_

 _SILVER HEART: Bien, mi nombre es Silver Heart, y debo agradecer tu cumplido, como te dije antes,_ _casi te has recuperado, y pronto podrás continuar tu camino a salvo…_

 _NUPTSE: Pero esto es todo un acontecimiento, no lo ves? Podría sentar un precedente en el cual los lobos , perros y humanos podrían ser amigos!_

 _SILVER HEART: Aunque comparto tus pensamientos, lamento decir que no sería posible eso, soy el lobo beta de líder de la jauría de esta zona del bosque norte, Gloom, el sigue creyendo que los designios de los ancestros debe ser respetados al pie de la letra, y nuestro solo encuentro viola todas las leyes lobas…_

 _NUPTSE: Pero me doy cuenta de que tu no crees en esas leyes…_

 _SILVER HEART: En absoluto, yo preferiría que esas leyes no existieran, y que mi pequeño cachorro_ _no tuviese que aprender a respetarlas…_

 _NUPTSE: Y tu cachorro, desea eso?_

 _SILVER HEART: Él no sabe aún de ello, es muy pequeño, recién nacido, de hecho, ya debo volver para alimentarlo, es necesario que este a su lado…_

 _Mientras comienza a caminar hacia la salida de la cueva, Nuptse se dirige a ella…_

 _NUPTSE: Me preguntaba, crees que podría conocer a tu cachorro…_

 _Silver Heart se detiene, cierra sus ojos, y piensa por un minuto…_

 _SILVER HEART: Tal vez…_

 _Sin más, se retira de la cueva Silver Heart…_

 _Al día siguiente, Silver Heart se encuentra alimentando a su cachorro…_

 _SILVER HEART: Eso es mi pequeño, creo que ya estas satisfecho…_

 _El cachorro retoza a lado de su madre, cuando ella le hace una seña, y él se sienta…_

 _SILVER HEART: Esta noche será especial para ti mi pequeño, pues hoy saldrás conmigo en mi expedición, así que deberás estar siempre a mi lado…_

 _El pequeño cachorro agita su cola feliz, y sigue retozando a lado de su madre, sin siquiera pensar en quitarse de su lado…_

 _SILVER HEART: Mi pequeño hijo…_

 _Al anochecer, Silver Heart camina fuera de la cueva con su cachorro, el cual lleva colgado de su lomo con una especie de cabestrillo hecho con piel y lianas del bosque…_

 _GLOOM: SILVER HEART! A donde te diriges con mi heredero!_

 _SILVER HEART: Hoy hare una expedición de exploración, en la cual, nuestro hijo puede acompañarme, después de todo, no siempre debe estar encerrado dentro de esa cueva. Descuida, tu heredero estará a salvo conmigo, después de todo, solo es exploración…_

 _GLOOM: Muy bien, pero no regreses tarde, mi heredero debe estar a salvo…_

 _Gloom se retira del lugar, dejando a Silver Heart y su cachorro retirarse…_

 _SILVER HEART: Es tan arrogante! Nada que no sea de su interés es importante para el!_

 _Más tarde, por la noche, Silver Heart llega con su cachorro a su destino…_

 _NUPTSE: Veo que has regresado…_

 _SILVER HEART: Así es, y no volví sola… Me parece que deseabas conocer a alguien…_

 _De su "transporte" salta el cachorro, se acerca al Husky, y sin dudarlo, comienza a retozar y a jugar con su cola…_

 _NUPTSE: Es un cachorro muy agradable! Debo decir que se parece mucho a ti, su pelaje es idéntico al tuyo, y sus ojos azules como los tuyos…_

 _SILVER HEART: Gracias, estoy algo sorprendida, él no ha tratado de jugar con otros lobos o con su padre, nunca lo había visto querer jugar con nadie más, hasta que llegamos aquí!_

 _Nuptse se sienta y permite que el cachorro juegue mordisqueando su cola…_

 _NUPTSE: He pequeño! Veo que eres muy hábil!_

 _Silver Heart sonríe, ella realmente está feliz de ver a su cachorro jugar tan felizmente con alguien más._

 _NUPTSE: Si antes lo pensé, en este momento lo confirmo! Esto puede ser un gran precedente!_

 _SILVER HEART: Si, quizá podría…_

 _HALF MOON: QUE ES ESTO!_

 _SHADOW: NO PUEDE SER! ESTO ES UNA HUMILLACION!_

 _HOWL GRAY: MALDITO TRAIDOR A LA ESPECIE! HAS CORROMPIDO A LA BETA DEL LIDER ALFA!_

 _Silver Heart y Nuptse voltean a ver asustados a los invasores, el cachorro solo trata de resguardarse detrás de Nuptse instintivamente…_

 _SILVER HEART: Me han seguido? Hija mía, tu no entiendes…_

 _HAL MOON: NO ME LLAMES HIJA! HAS TRAICIONADO LAS CONSTUBRES DE LOS ANCESTROS! Y POR SI FUERA POCO, HAS TRAIDO A CORROMPER A MI HERMANO!_

 _NUPTSE: Estos lobos son agresivos, creo que quizá deberíamos irnos…_

 _Silver Heart trata de tomar a su cachorro, pero alguien mas se ha adelantado y lo a tomado…_

 _SILVER HEART: Hijo!... No puede ser, eres tú!_

 _Ante ellos aparece el Líder Alfa de la manada sosteniendo a su cachorro…_

 _GLOOM: Silver Heart, has deshonrado a los ancestros, has deshonrado las costumbres, has deshonrado a la jauría… Pero sobre todo, me has deshonrado a mí. Como te has atrevido a relacionarte con un asqueroso traidor a la especie, y no conforme con ello, has tratado de corromper a mi heredero! Lo que has hecho simplemente es imperdonable!_

 _SILVER HEART: Gloom, no lo comprendes! Hay mejores formas! Podríamos lograr mucho si…_

 _GLOOM: YA BASTA! Conoces las leyes, tu ofensa solo puede ser pagada con tu vida!_

 _Nuptse se encuentra anonadado por la situación, por no mencionar algo molesto…_

 _NUPTSE: COMO ES QUE PUEDES HABLARLE DE ESA MANERA! ELLA ES UN SER FORMIDABLE! NO HA HECHO MAS QUE OBEDECER TUS ESTUPIDAS REGLAS! Y ASI ES COMO LE PAGAS?_

 _Todos en la cueva se encuentran sorprendidos, mientras que Gloom comienza a reírse de forma demente…_

 _GLOOM: Esto sí que es maravilloso! Un asqueroso traidor a la especie me grita! Y no solo eso, me insulta y me humilla más de lo que cualquiera pudiese creer! Esto es simplemente hilarante!_

 _Gloom voltea hacia sus lobos, y da su orden…_

 _GLOOM: Cumplan con su deber! Que no quede huella de este insulto!_

 _NUPTSE: Eso ya lo veremos!_

 _Silver Heart lo jala de la cola, y evita que se enfrente a los lobos…_

 _SILVER HEART: Corre y sígueme…_

 _NUPTSE: Pero yo no puedo…_

 _SILVER HEART: Confía en mí, solo sígueme!_

 _Ambos corren dentro de la cueva, alejándose lo más posible de los lobos…_

 _SHADOW: Alfa Líder? Debemos ir?_

 _GLOOM: Ya he dado mi orden Shadow, cúmplela por el honor de los ancestros…_

 _Los tres lobos corren tras sus presas, las cuales se encuentran más adelante, hasta que llegan a una parte cerrada dentro de la misma…_

 _NUPTSE: No es posible! No hay salida!_

 _Nuptse comienza a dar vueltas, hasta que se para y se coloca en una posición defensiva frente a Silver Heart._

 _NUPTSE: Descuida, puedo pelear con ellos, por lo menos así podrías salir tú de este sitio…_

 _SILVER HEART: Eso no será necesario, veamos, si, esta es la correcta…_

 _Silver Heart hace presión con su pata derecha frontal sobre una piedra, y en ese momento se abre una especie de trampilla bajo ellos, haciéndolos caer, y cerrándose tras de ellos… solo unos segundo después, aparecen los lobos en el lugar, quedando sorprendidos de hallarlo vacío…_

 _HOWL GRAY: No es posible! Esos malditos traidores no están en este sitio!_

 _HALF MOON: Pero eso no puede ser! Los hemos seguido hasta aquí, y no hay otro camino!_

 _SHADOW: Como es posible!_

 _GLOOM: Como es posible que Shadow…_

 _Los tres lobos agachan sus cabezas ante la presencia de su líder…_

 _SHADOW: Alfa líder… les hemos perdido el rastro…_

 _Gloom camina entre ellos, los otros tres parecen temerosos…_

 _GLOOM: No me sorprende del todo, Silver Heart es muy hábil, y conoce estas cuevas mejor que nadie, buscarla en ellas sería del todo infructuoso…_

 _HALF MOON: Padre, que debemos hacer, cuáles son tus ordenes…_

 _GLOOM: Hija, regresaremos a nuestro claro, y pondremos doble protección, no volverán a tratar de corromper a tu hermano, en cuanto a ellos, son prófugos de nuestras leyes, si alguien les ve, conoce su deber. Sus ofensas deben ser pagadas con su sangre…_

 _Los lobos camina hacia afuera de la cueva…_

 _GLOOM: Que quede muy claro… los simios lampiños y los asquerosos traidores a la especie no son dignos del bosque! Si alguna vez alguien encuentra a uno de ellos, especialmente a las pestes traidoras a la especie, debe "limpiar" el ambiente de su asquerosa presencia…_

 _Con esto, los tres corren de regreso a su claro, llevando consigo a un cachorro llorando por la falta de su madre…_

 _Aproximadamente una hora después, ya casi amaneciendo, se ve salir a Nuptse y a Silver Heart de una cueva cercana al lago…_

 _NUPTSE: Siento mucho que por mi culpa hayas dejado a tu jauría…_

 _SILVER HEART: No digas eso, Gloom nunca ha vista más allá de sus propios intereses, ni siquiera a los que están a su alrededor, creo que fue lo mejor… solo lamento haber dejado en sus garras a mi pequeño cachorro…_

 _Nuptse se acerca y lame la mejilla de Silver Heart…_

 _NUPTSE: Si quieres, puedes acompañarme, podrías vivir conmigo al norte, en la zona helada, te prometo que vas a ser feliz, o por lo menos, yo tratare de que así sea…_

 _Silver Heart sonríe, y ahora es ella la que lame la mejilla de Nuptse…_

 _SILVER HEART: Claro que te acompañare. Creo que eres un Husky muy lindo…_

 _Ambos comienzan su camino, hacia su nuevo hogar…_

 _Han pasado dos meses desde el incidente del bosque, Nuptse y Silver Heart viven en un iglú en el área, Nuptse eventualmente ayuda a viajeros, y a los pingüinos del área, y los habitantes a cambio les dan alimentos, e hígado para subsistir, Silver Heart ha aprendido más sobre los humanos y los perros, y es feliz de vivir con Nuptse, hasta ahora…_

 _NUPTSE: Silver Heart! He vuelto, y traigo conmigo algo de comer…_

 _SILVER HEART: Me alegra que hayas vuelto amor! Te extrañe!_

 _Silver Heart besa a su ahora compañero, lo ha estado esperando pacientemente, pues al parecer, el momento está cerca…_

 _SILVER HEART: Nuptse, llegas a tiempo, pues creo que el momento llego…_

 _NUPTSE: Hablas en serio? Eso es maravilloso! No te preocupes, que estoy aquí para ti!_

 _Unas horas más tarde, dentro del iglú, tenemos la llegada de un nuevo cachorro al mundo…_

 _NUPTSE: Mira Silver Heart, es una adorable cachorrita, y tiene tus ojos…_

 _SILVER HEART: Si… pero se parece mucho… a ti…_

 _Nuptse nota con temor que las palabras de Silver Heart son muy débiles y pausadas…_

 _NUPTSE: Silver Heart… que es lo que tienes?_

 _Silver Heart deja salir algunas lágrimas, cuando por fin puede responderle a su compañero…_

 _SILVER HEART: Nuptse… Mi amor… creo que el parto fue más complicado… de lo que pensé… creo que tengo un… desgarre interno…_

 _NUPTSE: No… no puede ser… seguro podría conseguir ayuda…_

 _SILVER HEART: No estés triste… en este corto tiempo me has hecho muy feliz… por favor… acerca a nuestra hija…_

 _Nuptse, con lágrimas en los ojos, acerca a su cachorra recién nacida a su madre… la cual sonríe al tenerla a su lado…_

 _SILVER HEART: Mi pequeña Everest… bienvenida al mundo… tu eres un signo de esperanza… tu eres la muestra de que las leyes lobas están mal… tu padre y tu son de lo mejor que ha podido ocurrir en mi vida…_

 _Nuptse solo está en silencio escuchando, mientras llora silenciosamente sin interrumpir…_

 _SILVER HEART: Lamento mucho no poder verte crecer pequeña… lamento mucho no poder alimentarte como tu mereces… y lamento mucho no poder estar a tu lado… y tener que dejarte sola…_

 _Silver Heart da un beso a su cachorra…_

 _SILVER HEART: Solo deseo que nunca olvides todas tus raíces… espero que puedas perdonar y aceptar a tus raíces lobo… y sobre todo… deseo que algún día puedas conocer a tu hermano mayor, el solo es dos meses mayor que tu… y espero que sea posible que algún día puedas conocerlo… y que puedan llegar a amarse como lo que son… hermanos…_

 _Las fuerzas comienzan a faltarle a Silver Heart…_

 _SILVER HEART: Mi querida hija… deseo que siempre… seas muy… feliz…_

 _Con esas últimas palabras, y con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, Silver Heart cierra sus ojos, y finalmente, descansa en paz… en ese momento Nuptse toma a su hija, y la carga a su lado…_

 _NUPTSE: Mi amada Silver Heart… te prometo que nuestra hija conocerá todo acerca de sus raíces, acerca de su hermano, y acerca de ti…_

 _Nuptse se sienta a su lado, y llora por la partida de ella…_

 _Algún tiempo después, encontramos a una Cachorra ya crecida, corriendo sobre la nieve…_

 _EVEREST: Yuhu! Yo voy a llegar primero! Soy la cachorra más rápida de la nieve!_

 _NUPTSE: Everest! Tranquila hija. Solo es un entrenamiento de rescate, no una carrera de obstáculos!_

 _EVEREST: Aun si no lo es! Yo seré la ganadora!_

 _Nuptse solo sonríe al ver a su cachorra… Así que decide seguirla…_

 _NUPTSE: Everest, insisto en que esto no es una carrera… pero si tu insistes en lo contrario…_

 _Nuptse da un gran salto, y se coloca frente a su hija…_

 _EVEREST: WOW! Como lograste hacer eso papá?_

 _NUPTSE: Eso, mi querida hija, lo logre con mucha habilidad, y por cierto, yo gane!_

 _EVEREST: Pero eso solo ocurrió esta vez, la próxima yo será la ganadora!_

 _En ese momento, se ve acercarse un auto todo terreno negro a donde se encuentran los dos… lo cual es raro, ya que ese tipo de vehículos no es común en la zona, y Nuptse lo sabe…_

 _NUPTSE: Everest, por qué no entras el iglú y preparas un poco de té de hígado, me apetece después de ese entrenamiento…_

 _EVEREST: Seguro Papá!_

 _Everest entra en su iglú, mientras Nuptse se queda fuera esperando a estos invasores… los cuales llegan, y descienden del auto…_

 _NUPTSE: Quienes son ustedes? Que es lo que buscan en este lugar!_

 _SVEN: Quienes somos no es importante, y lo que buscamos, es a ti, Nuptse, el mejor rastreador Ártico del que tenemos registro._

 _SVETLANA: Vendrás con nosotros, si sabes lo que te conviene!_

 _Nuptse se pone en posición defensiva al oír esas palabras…_

 _NUPTSE: Y que les hace creer que voy a ir tan fácilmente con ustedes?_

 _En ese momento Nuptse recibe una descarga eléctrica, y cae al piso… y detrás de él, un zorro con uniforme negro camina, con un equipo en un Pup-pack, en el cual se guarda una especie de pistola eléctrica…_

 _BOLD GLARE: Y a ti que te hace pensar que te estamos dando alguna opción…_

 _Los tres suben a Nuptse al auto, y luego lo abordan, preparándose para escapar, en ese momento, sale del iglú Everest, y ve a su padre a bordo del auto casi inconsciente…_

 _EVEREST: ESPEREN! NO SE LLEVEN A MI PAPÁ!_

 _Everest corre tras el auto, pero no puede alcanzarlo, mientras este se aleja rápidamente del lugar…_

 _NUPTSE: Ev… Everest… hija…_

 _EVEREST: PAPÁ! NOOOOOO!_

 _Everest se queda llorando en ese lugar, no sabe quién o por qué quiere a su padre…_

 _EVEREST: Papá, yo sé que no estoy sola, mi madre siempre está a mi lado, y te prometo que te volveré a ver, como prometo que algún día conoceré a mi hermano. Seguiré entrenando para ser la mejor rescatadora en nieve que pueda haber!_

 _Unos días más tarde, Everest está caminando a la orilla de un rio congelado…_

 _EVEREST: Veamos, hoy he rescatado dos pingüinos, y he roto mi record de deslizamiento en nieve. Bien! A sido un día productivo! Pero quizá ya debería volver al iglú, se acerca una tormenta de nieve…_

 _¿!?: YA CASI LA TENGO!_

 _Everest voltea a ver hacia donde escucho la voz, y ve a un adolecente humano deslizándose en una pendiente…_

 _EVEREST: Acaso ese humano se desliza por el desfiladero siguiendo una mochila?_

 _Everest corre, y ve cuando la mochila cae al agua…_

 _JAKE: Ay, no la tengo._

 _Everest se da cuenta de que el lugar en donde está el humano es inestable, así que corre de inmediato hacia el…_

 _JAKE: Ay, mi teléfono y mis cosas se hundieron! Profundo en el agua fría…_

 _Justo en ese momento, el suelo bajo los pies de Jake comienza a ceder…_

 _JAKE: OUHOHUOHUOHO!_

 _Cuando iba a caer, siente que es jalado de su pantalón…_

 _JAKE: HUM? WOW!_

 _EVEREST: YUHU! Lo hice! Salve a alguien!_

 _JAKE: Seguro que si cachorra, gracias!_

 _FIN DE LA REMEMBRANZA DE EVEREST._

EVEREST: Así es como conocí a Jake, y esa es mi historia, como lo dije, soy mitad lobo, y aunque conozco mis raíces

Everest voltea a ver a Silver Fang, y nota que está llorando, y temblando…

EVEREST: Silver Fang, no estés triste, sé que algún día volveré a ver a mi padre, y ahora tengo un dueño maravilloso, y una nueva familia, la patrulla!

Pero Silver Fang no logra controlarse… Everest comienza a sentirse preocupada…

EVEREST: RYDER! CACHORROS! Algo le está pasando a Silver Fang!

Los cachorros y Ryder se acercan, y también se preocupan al ver como esta Silver Fang.

SKYE: Silver Fang? Que tienes?

CHASE: Por favor, déjanos ayudarte…

RYDER: Everest, que fue lo que ocurrió!

EVEREST: No lo sé Ryder, solo le conté la historia de mis padres y que yo soy mitad lobo, para que supiera que no está solo, pero de repente comenzó a llorar!

El espíritu guía de Silver Fang, Shadex, se acerca al oído de este, y le habla…

 _SHADEX: Mocoso, creo que he entendido por que estas llorando, y si es así, eres muy afortunado, así que deja de perder el jodido tiempo, contrólate, y diles lo que pasa a todos ahora mismo!_

Silver Fang toma aire, se relaja un poco, y por fin habla…

SILVER FANG: Everest, Ryder, cachorros, lo que ha pasado es que en la historia de Everest he descubierto algo que no esperaba descubrir…

RYDER: Puedes decirnos que es?

SILVER FANG: Claro que si… Esto puede ser difícil de creer, pero… Everest… mi madre me dejo siendo un cachorro recién nacido, y la razón de que no se hable de ella en la Jauría, es que se le considera una traidora a la especie y a las costumbres de los ancestros…

Todos están expectantes a las palabras de Silver Fang, especialmente Everest…

SILVER FANG: Mi madre ayudo y se fue con un Husky… un Husky que la respeto más que mi propio padre… y de ella tengo sus ideales de que las costumbres lobas está mal…

Everest está temblando, involuntariamente, se coloca bajo la mano derecha de Ryder, el cual la comienza a acariciar…

SILVER FANG: Everest, el nombre de mi madre es… SILVER HEART!

Todos los presentes resuellan por la sorpresa, Everest avanza lentamente hacia Silver Fang…

EVEREST: Pero si ese es el nombre de tu madre… eso solo puede querer decir una cosa… tu eres…

Silver Fang se acerca con lágrimas en los ojos…

SILVER FANG: Así es, soy el cachorro que no pudo llevar consigo, soy ese cachorro que fue obligado a separarse de su madre… Everest… YO SOY TU HERMANO!

Everest corre hacia Silver Fang, y ambos se dan un fuerte abrazo, llorando los dos de felicidad…

EVEREST: Yo lo sabía! Sabía que algún día el deseo de mi madre… de nuestra madre, se haría realidad! Al fin conozco a mi hermano!

SILVER FANG: Por eso tus ojos me parecía conocidos! Después de todo, tienes los ojos de nuestra madre!

EVEREST: Así como tú tienes su pelaje y sus ojos! No cabe duda de ello!

RYDER: Esto es asombroso! Se han encontrado mutuamente!

RUBBLE: Quien lo diría! Entre tantas desgracias, un hecho de maravillosa calidad!

CHASE: Cuando los otros salgan de la operación, estoy seguro de que esta noticia los hara muy felices…

Pero Shadex piensa otra cosa…

 _SHADEX: (Si, puede ser un hecho feliz, pero para nada creo que sea casualidad, esto debe ser parte de los acontecimientos que predijo estaban por venir la Dama Brillante, habrá que estar atentos, pues todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo, pareciera estar entrelazado…)_

En ese momento, el Pup-Pad de Ryder suena, y este al revisarlo, encuentra que su padre le ha enviado información de la tableta…

RYDER: Muy bien… que tenemos aquí…

Mientras tanto, dentro de la sala de operaciones, los tres cachorros atendidos se encuentran dormidos mientras Katie, Marshall y Carol trabajan, pero mientras duermen, los collares de dos de ellos emiten un leve brillo, uno color purpura, y otro color beige, aparentemente enfocados a sus respectivos dueños, y… a sus sueños…

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Nuevamente los invito a que me den sus comentarios, por mínimo que sea, apreciare sus palabras, un Review puede ser motivante, déjenme saber…**

 **Nuevamente agradezco ampliamente a mi amigo y colega autor cubanguywtf por permitirme el uso de tres personajes de su creación, ROYER, CAROL Y STARLOCK, quienes a partir de este momento aparecerán en este FIC!**

 **Así mismo, agradezco a mi amigo cubanguywtf, este capítulo es en parte idea suya, y como tal, le doy crédito por ello.**

 **Del mismo modo agradezco ampliamente a mi colega autor SilverWolfandMagentaKitty por permitirme el uso de dos personajes de su creación, SHADEX Y SILVEX.**

 **EXCENCION DE RESPONSABILIDAD: YO NO SOY DUEÑO DE PAW PATROL NI DE SUS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES UNA PARODIA, UNA HISTORIA FICTICIA.**

 **Habrán más sorpresas en la historia pronto!**

 **Pero por ahora, Seguimos en contacto!**


	19. Capitulo 19 LEYENDA DELTA! LA TRAMPA DE

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

 **EXCENCION DE RESPONSABILIDAD: YO NO SOY DUEÑO DE PAW PATROL NI DE SUS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES UNA PARODIA, UNA HISTORIA FICTICIA.**

 **Los invito a que me den sus comentarios, por mínimo que sea, apreciare sus palabras, un Review puede ser motivante, déjenme saber…**

 **Agradezco ampliamente a mi amigo y colega autor cubanguywtf por permitirme el uso de tres personajes de su creación, ROYER, CAROL Y STARLOCK.**

 **Del mismo modo agradezco ampliamente a mi colega autor SilverWolfandMagentaKitty por permitirme el uso de dos personajes de su creación, SHADEX Y SILVEX.**

 **CAPITULO 19: LEYENDA DELTA! LA TRAMPA DE LOS SUEÑOS! PARTE 1:**

Ryder se encuentra sentado en medio de la sala de espera en la clínica de Katie, se encuentra leyendo atentamente en su Paw-pad la información que ha recibido de su padre…

CHASE: Ryder, sucede algo?

Ryder se acomoda mejor en su asiento, y ahora toma la extraña tableta de piedra, y comienza a observarla detenidamente, como si estuviese buscando algo en ella…

RUBBLE: Ryder… que estás haciendo?

Los cachorros se comienzan a cercar a Ryder, en ese momento, están expectantes y curiosos sobre lo que puede estar pasando por la mente de Ryder…

SKYE: Ryder, nos estas asustando…

Por fin Ryder reacciona y pone atención a sus cachorros, volteando a verlos y sonriéndoles…

RYDER: Lo siento cachorros, pero mi Padre me ha enviado algo de información acerca de la tableta, parece ser una especie de mapa…

EVEREST: Mapa! Pero un mapa a qué?

RYDER: Eso es lo más extraño del asunto, es un mapa para localizar ciertos tesoros, repartidos por todo el territorio de Bahía Aventura, sin embargo, esos tesoros parecen formar parte de una especie de leyenda…

Los cachorros parecen confundidos, se sientan alrededor de Ryder y ponen atención…

ZUMA: Amigo! Pero como que una clase de leyenda, que es lo que podría estar en medio de eso…

RYDER: Zuma, recuerdas tu pequeña aventura en la Isla Delta? Según recuerdo, Káiser y tu tuvieron grandes dificultades para salir del Fuerte antiguo…

ZUMA: Si, de solo recordarlo, se me eriza la cola como si fuera un gato!

RYDER: Pues, resulta que los antiguos dueños del fuerte tenían la creencia de que nuestro mundo está conectado con otros lugares, y si se lograba tener el acceso correcto, podrían lograr obtener un poder ilimitado, con el cual podrían ser capaces de gobernar el mundo…

Todos abren sus ojos ante la sorpresa… Ryder comienza a buscar la información en su Paw-Pad…

RYDER: Veamos, según la información que me envió mi papá, cuenta la leyenda que los guardianes Deltas (así es como se hacían llamar al parecer) tenían una misión, resguardar el equilibrio y bienestar de la tierra, para ello, contaban con ciertos tesoros, los cuales harían la función de "balanza", estos tesoros, por si mismos tenían la función de resguardar el bienestar de todos a través de sus cualidades místicas.

CHASE: Eso suena como mucha responsabilidad…

RYDER: Así es, sin embargo también se decía que si estos tesoros cayesen en las manos equivocadas, la seguridad y bienestar de la tierra podrían estar en riesgo…

EVEREST: Entonces, que es lo que hicieron o como protegieron esos tesoros?

RYDER: Se dice que para proteger ese equilibrio, y a todos, los tesoros fueron resguardados en ciertos lugares estratégicos, con el fin de que no fuesen descubiertos, a menos que fuese necesario, y solo podrían ser descubiertos por un gran grupo, el cual no tendrá intención de utilizarlos, solo protegerlos y resguardarlos, en este punto, entra la clave que Zuma y Káiser descubrieron hace poco en la Isla Delta…

ZUMA: "Labore adunatum esse clavem ad ostium, et tam immensa munera sicut stellas caeli", o en español, como nos enseñó el Capitán Turbot, "La unión y el esfuerzo son la llave de la puerta, y la recompensa es tan inmensa como estrellas hay en el firmamento"…

Todos se quedan brevemente en silencio, pensando en lo que les ha contado Ryder.

SKYE: Chase, no vas a decir que todo esto es imposible?

CHASE: Después de conocer a Santa Claus, o de nuestra aventura con las mer-pups, prefiero no abrir la boca…

RUBBLE: Ryder, no estarás insinuando que debemos creer esa leyenda?

SILVER FANG: Dentro de las costumbres e historias de la jauría, se decía que las antiguas cavernas resguardaban un secreto, el cual debería ser respetado por el grado de importancia que tenía, siempre pensé que era solo otra tonta costumbre o historia, pero en este momento, después de que Starlock y Káiser localizaron la tableta, no sabría que pensar…

EVEREST: Ryder, tu qué piensas de esto?

RYDER: Bien cachorros, sabemos que muchas leyendas son solo eso, leyendas, pero no podemos negar que hemos sido testigos de algunos hechos insólitos.

CHASE: Ryder…

RYDER: Pero aparte, debemos enfrentar otros hechos, sea o no real la leyenda, esos tres individuos están tras los tesoros mencionados en ella, y aunque la leyenda no sea real, los tesoros si deben serlo, y ellos ya han demostrado que no se detendrán por nada ni nadie hasta obtenerlos, aun si ellos deben lastimar a otros, o incluso…

Ryder traga saliva al pensar en los cachorros dentro de la sala de operaciones de Katie, y unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos al pensar en lo cerca que estuvieron de la muerte…

CHASE: Ryder, como deberíamos proceder?

Ryder se queda pensando en el asunto, si bien no quiere ver a sus cachorros o a nadie más herido, tampoco puede permitir que los tres individuos misteriosos se salgan con la suya…

RYDER: Bien, probablemente lo correcto sería buscar nosotros esos tesoros, no podemos permitir que esos tres los obtengan, esto debemos planearlo con mucho cuidado, y definitivamente no es una decisión que yo deba tomar solo. Por el momento, deberíamos descansar, y mañana podremos discutir sobre ese asusto… todos nosotros, una vez que estén bien Káiser y Starlock…

En ese momento, ven salir a Carol, ella va a buscar algunos instrumentos y medicamentos para continuar trabajando…

RYDER: Carol! Como están los cachorros?

Carol lo voltea a ver, pero aunque trata de sonreír, su cara dice otra cosa…

RYDER: Carol, que está ocurriendo?

CAROL: Ryder, la herida de Káiser es profunda, aunque solo fue su pata, paso mucho tiempo sin atención, perdió mucha sangre…

Ryder se pone pálido al escuchar las palabras de su amiga…

RYDER: No… no puede estar…

CAROL: Tranquilo Ryder, Katie y Marshall aun lo están atendiendo, te garantizo que se pondrá bien, sigue inconsciente, pero se repondrá, ya veraz, trata de estar tranquilo por ahora, debo regresar a ayudarlos.

Carol vuelve a entrar a la sala de operaciones, mientras los cachorros se acercan y se sientan a lado de Ryder…

CHASE: Tranquilo Ryder, ya escuchaste a Carol, él se repondrá…

RYDER: Tienes razón Chase, es tarde, quieren volver al puesto de observación a descansar?

ZUMA: Amigo! Creo que hablo por todos al decirte que preferimos quedarnos aquí contigo, a esperar que salgan bien Káiser y Starlock.

Ryder coloca una colchoneta en el piso, se recuesta en ella, y abraza a sus cachorros, quienes se recuestan a su lado…

RYDER: Todos ustedes son unos grandiosos cachorros! Esperaremos a nuestros amigos aquí, juntos!

Mientras tanto, dentro de la sala de operaciones, Katie, Marshall y Carol continúan su trabajo…

CAROL: Aquí esta lo que me pediste Katie.

KATIE: Bien Carol, ahora por favor, vigila su ritmo cardiaco en el monitor… Marshall, prepara la intravenosa para la transfusión, mientras voy a suturar la herida, debemos trabajar rápido y con precisión…

MARSHALL: Estoy en ello Katie! Arf!

Mientras los tres trabajan, no notan que los collares de Starlock y Káiser han estado emitiendo un leve brillo luminoso a sus respectivos dueños, el de Káiser da un brillo color Beige, mientras que el de Starlock da un brillo color purpura, esos brillos tienen un efecto, digamos, especial, ya que dentro de sus sueños, algo muy especial está ocurriendo…

Dentro de sus sueños, encontramos a Starlock, se encuentra caminando por lo que parece ser un pasillo, iluminado por algunas lámparas, de su lado izquierdo, con una luz purpura, y de su lado derecho, con una luz beige…

STARLOCK: Que es este pasillo? Nunca he estado en este sitio, y sin embargo, lo siento de alguna forma… familiar.

Sigue caminando, y de pronto, llega al final de ese pasillo, en este lugar encuentra dos puertas…

STARLOCK: Bien, este lugar es extraño, y sin embargo, siento que debo estar aquí…

¿!?: Eso se debe a que realmente debes estar en este sitio.

Starlock voltea desconcertado, buscando de donde vino la voz…

STARLOCK: Quien dijo eso! Muéstrate!

El joven Husky blanco y negro voltea a ver a todos lados, pero no logra divisar a nadie…

STARLOCK: Esto es raro, quizá esto no es real, veamos, recuerdo que Katie, Marshall y Carol nos iban a atender a Káiser y a mí por nuestras heridas, y de hecho Rocky y yo íbamos a donar sangre para Káiser… si podría ser que esto es un sueño…

¿!?: Eso es correcto, estas dentro de un sueño…

Starlock nuevamente salta, y ahora busca nuevamente de donde sale la misteriosa voz…

STARLOCK: Quién eres? Que es lo que quieres?

¿!?: Soy, digamos, un guía, uno al cual solo tú puedes acceder, solo tú puedes escucharme…

En ese momento, Starlock cae en cuenta de un detalle…

STARLOCK: E- Eres la voz que solo yo escuche en la caverna?

¿!?: Así es, soy quien en ese momento te pidió que siguieras de frente…

STARLOCK: Pe- pero, en ese momento, solo yo pude oírte! Y Káiser… el vio una luz blanca… solo él la vio…

¿!?: Así es, solo tú puedes oírme, y sobre la luz que tu amigo vio, no era yo, era su propio guía…

STARLOCK: Su propio guía?

¿!?: Así es, en base a sus habilidades, es la forma en la que nos podemos presentar ante ustedes, tu amigo tiene una gran capacidad de observación, así que para él fue más fácil verlo, pero tú tienes una gran capacidad de percepción, y es por ello es que puedes oírme…

STARLOCK: Eso es… es…

¿!?: Raro? Puede ser, ustedes dos nos encontraron, y no fue una casualidad, pero eso lo descubrirán más tarde, por ahora, tenemos asuntos más urgentes que atender…

STARLOCK: Que asuntos?

¿!?: Bien, para empezar, debo hacerte una pregunta, te gustaría conocer tu pasado?

Starlock se sorprende por esa pregunta…

STARLOCK: Conocer mi pasado?

¿!?: Así es, como podrás haber notado, aquí hay dos puertas, una encierra tu mente, y en ella, se encuentra resguardado tu pasado, pero en la otra, se encuentra el pasado de tu amigo, un pasado que él no conoce, o por lo menos, que él no recuerda, en este momento, él está atrapado dentro de ese cuarto, está atrapado en su pasado, solo, y no puede salir de allí…

Starlock se asusta al escuchar eso, no puede dejar solo a su amigo, quiere ayudarlo…

STARLOCK: Ok, cual es la trampa en esto, no creo que me estés diciendo esto así porque si…

¿!?: Así es, solo puedes escoger una puerta, si escoges la tuya, conocerás todo tu pasado, y obtendrás todas las respuestas que has buscado, pero así, tu amigo se quedara encerrado por siempre. O bien, puedes escoger la puerta de tu amigo, ayudarlo a conocer su pasado, y sacarlo de allí, pero ya no podrías entrar por voluntad propia en el cuarto de tu pasado… podrás abrir voluntariamente una puerta, pero no podrás abrir voluntariamente la otra, así que solo puedes hacer una elección…

Starlock se queda un breve momento en silencio, pensando en la situación, por un lado, podría conocer su pasado, pero dejaría a Káiser a su suerte; y por otro lado, podría ayudar a su amigo, pero en ese caso, perdería la posibilidad de conocer su pasado…

¿!?: Y bien pequeño Husky, cuál es tu decisión?

STARLOCK: Aunque siempre he querido recordar mi pasado, mi presente es más importante, y en mi presente he conocido a mi familia y amigos, qué pensaría de mi Carol? Royer que diría? Yo mismo no podría vivir sabiendo que tome una decisión tan egoísta. Por supuesto que ayudare a mi amigo! Abriré la puerta de Káiser!

¿!?: Esa es una muy buena decisión! Entonces, puedes abrirla!

Del collar de Starlock sale una luz purpura, la cual actúa como una llave, y la puerta se abre, permitiéndole al pequeño Husky entrar a la habitación. Cuando Starlock entra, no puede evitar sorprenderse por lo que ve, al entrar hay una gran pared, sumamente alta, y para llegar a la parte de arriba, un pasillo muy delgado que sube…

STARLOCK: Káiser, amigo, tenemos que hacer algo con ese miedo tuyo a las alturas…

Starlock sube el pasillo, una vez arriba, camina hacia una luz, y en el área ubica una escena, una escena del pasado…

STARLOCK: Que lugar será este?

 _¿!?: Ya casi es hora…_

STARLOCK: Que es eso?

Starlock camina hacia donde escucho la nueva voz, y al llegar, ve a dos perros adultos Pastor Belga Malinois, se sorprende al notar lo parecidos que se ven a su amigo, y el lugar en el que se encuentran, parece una especia de estación de rescate…

STARLOCK: Si entendí bien la idea principal, estos son los recuerdos de Káiser, él está atrapado en alguna parte de ellos, pero, qué lugar será este? Y esos dos perros adultos, Quiénes son?

¿!?: Como lo dije antes, este es un recuerdo de su pasado, y los dos perros adultos que estás viendo, son los padres de Káiser, Sapphire y Rescuer…

Starlock no puede evitar sorprenderse por lo que acaba de escuchar…

STARLOCK: Pero eso no puede ser posible! Káiser nunca conoció a su padre!

¿!?: Veras, el solo piensa que no lo conoció, pero eso no es así… nos encontramos ante un recuerdo reprimido…

STARLOCK: Un recuerdo reprimido? Pero por qué? Eso podría significar que…

¿!?: Cuando alguien reprime un recuerdo, por lo regular, es porque ese recuerdo resulta demasiado doloroso para él, aquí comienza tu tarea, el, después de que fueron heridos, al estar inconsciente, revivió accidentalmente esos recuerdos, y estos se juntaron con los hechos actuales, para él solo, es demasiada información para procesar, aquí es donde intervienes tu…

STARLOCK: Yo? Como puedo ser de ayuda?

¿!?: Debes observar esos recuerdos, en su momento, tu sabrás que es lo que debes hacer…

STARLOCK: Ok, entonces, observemos…

 _SAPPHIRE: Cariño, ya casi es hora de tu patrullaje de seguridad, acaso no deberías prepararte?_

 _RESCUER: Estaré listo amor, solo debo resolver este pequeño crimen…_

 _En la mesa se observa un plato vacío, y alguna huellas en el piso que se dirigen hacia atrás de un equipo de rescate…_

 _RESCUER: Veamos, las huellas llegan a… EL CULPABLE!_

 _Con su hocico levanta a un pequeño cachorro, muy joven, que se escondía detrás del equipo, riéndose mientras se lame su boca…_

 _KAISER: AAAAH! Ja, Ja, Ja! Me encontraste papi! Como lo hiciste?_

 _RESCUER: Pequeño! Tengo grandes habilidades de observación! Puedo rastrear lo que sea en cualquier lugar!_

 _SAPPHIRE: (Sonriendo) Y el hecho de que nuestro hijo dejo huellas de queso por todo el piso definitivamente no ayudo a que lo descubrieras en su escondite!_

 _Rescuer sonríe por el comentario de Sapphire…_

 _RESCUER: Quizá si, quizá no, pero Káiser sabe moverse muy bien!_

 _SAPPHIRE: Eso no puedo negarlo, nuestro cachorro será un gran rescatista... o lo que el desee ser algún día._

 _Káiser se pone en posición de Juego frente a sus padres, inclinando sus patas delanteras y manteniendo sus patas raseras en alto, mientras agita su cola feliz._

 _KAISER: Yo quiero ser como ustedes dos cuando crezca! Quiero salvar a la gente y ser un súper cachorro rescatista! Arf!_

 _SAPPHIRE: Aun eres muy pequeño para decidir, pero siempre cree en ti, y llegaras a ser lo que tú quieras!_

 _RESCUER: Pero por el momento, creo que debemos darle una pequeña lección a este cachorro!_

 _Rescuer coloca boca arriba a su hijo, y comienza a hacerle cosquillas en su pancita._

 _KAISER: Ja, ja, ja! Papi! Me haces muchas cosquillas! Ja, ja, ja!_

 _RESCUER: Que dices Káiser? No puedo oírte!_

 _Káiser continua riendo, hasta que no puede más…_

 _KAISER: Ja, Ja, Ja! Ya papi! Ja, ja, Ja! Por favor! Ja, ja, ja! Me rindo! Ja, ja, ja! Seré un buen cachorro!_

 _RESCUER: Ese es mi hijo! Creo que ya debo ir a mi patrullaje!_

STARLOCK: Ese es un recuerdo muy agradable! No entiendo por qué lo reprimiría Káiser…

 _En ese momento, se escucha detenerse un auto fuera de la estación de rescate, Sapphire y Rescuer se acercan a ver a la ventana quien ha llegado, y ven descender de el a dos jóvenes y a un zorro del ártico, los tres portan sus uniformes negros, y ven que el zorro trae una especie de mochila con_ equipo en su lomo…

Starlock, que está viendo toda la escena con detalle, se asusta, molesta e intriga al reconocer quienes son los que han descendido del auto negro…

STARLOCK: Que es lo que hacen esos tres monstruos aquí?! Que fue lo que le hicieron a Káiser?!

 _SVEN: Según la información que tenemos, los mejores perros rescatistas están en este sitio…_

 _SVETLANA: Y uno de ellos tiene la mejor capacidad de observación de la que se pueda tener registro, el será muy útil para la búsqueda…_

 _BOLD GLARE: Y que aremos con la otra perra?_

 _SVEN: No es necesaria, pero como saben, no deben quedar testigos…_

 _SVETLANA: Eso no será un problema… Solo necesitamos al macho…_

Starlock entra en pánico al oír esas palabras…

STARLOCK: No, no, no, no, NO! Esto debe ser una broma! No puede ser que quisiera hacerles daño… un minuto, por que escuche lo que decían? Esto es un re cuerdo de… OH NO!

Starlock comprende lo que paso, Káiser de alguna forma había salido y los escucho, oculto detrás de un bote de basura, al escuchar esas palabras, el cachorro entra en la estación de rescate rápidamente, asustado…

 _KAISER: Mami! Papi!_

 _RESCUER: Káiser! Hijo! Donde estabas!_

 _KAISER: Siento haber salido! Pero esos individuos te quieren a ti Papi! Y… Creo que se quieren deshacer de mi Mami!_

 _Los dos perros adultos se sorprenden al escuchar las palabras de su hijo._

 _SAPPHIRE: Estas completamente seguro de lo que dices hijo?_

 _KAISER: Absolutamente! Los he oído hablar!_

 _SAPPHIRE: Esto es muy grave Rescuer, su piensan en secuestrarte, y en deshacerse de mi como testigo, está claro que sus intenciones no pueden ser buenas!_

 _RESCUER: Me preocupa mucho eso Sapphire, y si están dispuestos a eso, me tiene más preocupado que descubran a Káiser aquí también._

 _Sapphire se asusta, pero comprende lo que su compañero le está diciendo…_

 _SAPPHIRE: Eso es cierto, si no quieren testigos, y ven a nuestro cachorro, eso quiere decir que también a él lo querrán…_

 _RESCUER: Tranquila amor, eso no va a pasar, nos vamos los tres de aquí, es cuanto estemos a salvo, contactaremos con el equipo de protección civil, pero por ahora, nuestra seguridad es prioridad…_

 _Sapphire y Rescuer toman a su cachorro, y se dirigen a la parte trasera de la estación de rescate, pero al haber cruzado la puerta Sapphire con Káiser, Rescuer escucha tras de él una voz…_

 _BOLD GLARE: Se van tan pronto? Pero si apenas va a comenzar la diversión!_

 _SVEN: Si, no es como si tuviesen muchos lugares a donde ir de cualquier manera._

 _Rescuer se da la vuelta, y con seriedad en su rostro les responde…_

 _RESCUER: Si, claro, no sé qué intenciones tengan ustedes, pero no estamos interesados en averiguarlo, así que simplemente nos retiramos!_

 _Rescuer da la vuelta, no sin antes dejar caer una mesa frente a él para entorpecer el paso a los tres criminales._

 _ESVETLANA: Pobres, creen que pueden escapar…_

 _SVEN: Pronto se darán cuenta de que eso no es posible hermana, vamos por el!_

 _Los tres salen por la puerta principal tras ellos, mientras, los dos perros adultos y su cachorro consiguen alejarse un poco, pero no es suficiente…_

 _RESCUER: Tenemos que llegar a la estación de policía pronto, pero esos tres nos siguen de cerca…_

 _SAPPHIRE: Entonces no se los haremos fácil, veamos… si! Esto definitivamente nos servirá!_

 _KAISER: Mami, que es lo que haces?_

 _Mientras tanto, los criminales misteriosos comienzan a seguir el rastro de su presa…_

 _SVETELANA: Debemos estar cerca de ellos…_

 _BOLD GLARE: En efecto, están muy cerca, puedo olfatearlos cerca de aquí…_

 _Los tres caminan, hasta que Sven tropieza con una cuerda amarrada cerca del piso…_

 _SVEN: Y esta cuerda?_

 _En ese momento, se ve caer un barril, y su contenido se vacía en el piso…_

 _SVETLANA: Que rayos? AAAAAH!_

 _Los tres resbalan con el agua contenida en el barril, cayendo de lleno en el piso…_

 _BOLD GLARE: Esta es una ingeniosa trampa, veo que los registros de Sapphire no eran exagerados…_

 _SVEN: Eso no los salvara de nosotros, nunca hemos fallado una misión, solo prolongan lo inevitable…_

 _Los tres se ponen de pie, y continúan tras la familia canina… la cual continua avanzando hacia la estación de policía…_

 _KAISER: Papi, mami, que está pasando? Por qué quieren a Papá eso tres?_

 _RESCUER: No lo sé Káiser, pero no pienso permitir que ellos les hagan daño…_

 _SAPPHIRE: Como es que saben de nosotros Rescuer?_

 _RESCUER: No tengo idea Sapphire, pero no saben todo de nosotros, al parecer no saben de la existencia de Káiser._

 _SAPPHIRE: Y se supone que eso me consuele? Si lo ven, no sé qué serían capaces de hacerle._

 _Se acercan a unos arboleda, y en ella se detienen nuevamente…_

 _RESCUER: Que sucede? Por qué nos detenemos?_

 _SAPPHIRE: Creo que este lugar tiene un encanto especial, el cual esos tres podrían disfrutar…_

 _KAISER: Encanto especial? A que te refieres Mami…_

 _RESCUER: (Sonriendo) Hijo, creo que entiendo muy bien lo que dice tu mami…_

 _Minutos más tarde, los tres criminales se acercan a la arboleda…_

 _BOLD GLARE: Su rastro sigue por este lado, no están muy lejos…_

 _SVEN: Muy bien, en cuanto lo tengamos podremos… AAAAAAH!_

 _En ese momento, el jovencito es alzado en un árbol, amarrado de uno de sus pies, al parecer, piso una trampa puesta por Sapphire, quedando colgado boca abajo…_

 _SVETLANA: (Riendo) Disfrutas de la vista hermanito?_

 _SVEN: Debo reconocer, que es una manera singular de subir en un árbol, sin embargo, creo que es hora de bajar…_

 _Sven saca de su equipo su navaja, corta la cuerda que tiene atado su pie, y cae en el piso, poniéndose de pie de inmediato…_

 _SVEN: Es una lástima que solo necesitemos a uno de ellos dos…_

 _SVETLANA: Casi siento pena por ella, pero… negocios son negocios, Bold Glare, nos guías por favor?_

 _BOLD GLARE: Por supuesto, su rastro está fresco, no están lejos…_

Starlock sigue observando la escena atentamente, pues sabe que es la clave para ayudar a su amigo…

STARLOCK: Empiezo a entender de donde sacaste tus habilidades Káiser, Tu capacidad de observación debe habértela heredado tu padre, Rescuer, pero esa extraña capacidad de adaptación y tu capacidad de crear esas trampas de la nada, es obvio que se las debes a tu madre, Sapphire... Debo poner atención a lo que pueda pasar…

En ese momento, Starlock tiene una duda en su mente…

STARLOCK: Así que si conocías a tu padre, pero no parece que lo recordaras, o que recordaras algo de estos hechos… No puedo evitar sentir algo de… temor por lo que pueda ser que sigue… que fue lo que les ocurrió?

Starlock continua observando las imágenes…

 _Más adelante, alejados de la arboleda, encontramos a la familia canina de nuevo, avanzando para tratar de llegar a la estación de policía…_

 _KAISER: Mami, estoy cansado, y tengo sueño…_

 _SAPPHIRE: Hijo, te pido que resistas un poco más, ya casi hemos llegado…_

 _RESCUER: Amor, Káiser aún es muy pequeño, no está preparado para un esfuerzo como este…_

 _KAISER: Yo soy un cachorro fuerte! Y algún día seré un gran rescatista como ustedes! Perdón por mi queja, aun puedo continuar!_

 _Rescuer y Sapphire solo sonríen a su pequeño, aunque él dijo sus palabras convencido, sus padres están preocupados por el… continúan caminando, hasta que llegan a un edificio en construcción, y al pasar a un lado de una excavación, Káiser se detiene, pues ha visto algo que llamo su atención…_

 _SAPPHIRE: Káiser, hijo, no te detengas, debemos continuar…_

 _Káiser sonríe, y voltea a ver a sus padres…_

 _KAISER: Lo se Mamá, pero no sería una lástima que alguien callera en ese lugar?_

 _Los dos voltean a ver hacia donde señalo su hijo, y ambos sonríen…_

 _RESCUER: No cabe duda de que es tu hijo Sapphire!_

 _SAPPHIRE: Yo podría decirte lo mismo Rescuer!_

 _Poco después, aparecen en la zona de construcción los tres misteriosos individuos…_

 _BOLD GLARE: Están cerca, su olor está casi por todos lados…_

 _SVETLANA: Muy bien! Ya casi los tenemos!_

 _Al dar un paso al frente, se dan cuenta de que el suelo bajo sus pies comienza a temblar…_

 _SVEN: Y ahora que está pasando?_

 _De repente, los tres caen en una excavación profunda, quedando aparentemente atrapados allí._

 _ESVETLANA: Esto sí que es una sorpresa! No pensé que pudieran crear una trampa así para nosotros!_

 _BOLD GLARE: Seguramente piensan que ya nos han dejado atrás, pero están muy equivocados!_

 _Bold Glare se acerca a la orilla…_

 _BOLD GLARE: Arf! Garfio!_

 _De su extraño Pup-Pack sale un garfio con cuerda, el cual se dispara hacia arriba, se clava en unos tablones, y los tres lo aprovechan para subir y salir de ese sitio…_

 _SVEN: Esto ha sido toda una experiencia, pero quizás ya deberíamos terminar con esto…_

Starlock está algo sorprendido por lo que ha visto…

STARLOCK: Así que esa fue tu primera trampa amigo! Sí que fue ingeniosa…

Nuevamente pone atención Starlock…

 _Los perros rescatistas continúan avanzando, ya acercándose más a su destino…_

 _RESCUER: Esa fue una genial idea hijo!_

 _KAISER: Gracias papá, yo solo vi una oportunidad…_

 _SAPPHIRE: Y la aprovechaste muy bien pequeño! Ambos estamos orgullosos de ti!_

 _Están por llegar a la estación de policía, pero en ese momento, Rescuer parece haber oído algo, voltea a ver atrás, y luego voltea a ver a su familia, dando una sonrisa oscura…_

 _RESCUER: Sapphire, amor, continúen avanzando, creo que no logramos detenerlos…_

 _KAISER: Papá, que estás diciendo!_

 _RESCUER: Tranquilo hijo, al menos así podrán estar a salvo ustedes._

 _Káiser se acerca corriendo a su padre, y se aferra a él, realmente no quiere soltarlo…_

 _KAISER: Papá! Por favor! No te quedes aquí! No nos dejes!_

 _Rescuer abrasa a su cachorro, el cual ya está llorando por el miedo…_

 _RESCUER: Hijo, van a estar bien, prométeme que pase lo que pase, siempre darás una sonrisa a los demás, y siempre serás bueno, prométeme que siempre que puedas ayudar a alguien, lo harás…_

 _KAISER: Papi! Te lo prometo, pero por favor, no nos dejes!_

 _En ese momento, su madre los sujeta por el cuello y lo levanta…_

 _KAISER: Mamá! Por favor, suéltame! No podemos dejarlo! Por favor, no!_

 _SAPPHIRE: Káiser, hijo. Lo siento mucho, a mí también me duele mucho, pero es necesario, espero que algún día lo comprendas…_

 _Káiser sabe que sus padres nunca lo engañarían, no puede discutir, solo comienza a llorar…_

 _SAPPHIRE: Amor, cuídate por favor, si puedes, regresa a nosotros, regresa con tu cachorro, el realmente te necesita…_

 _Rescuer se acerca a los dos, les da un abrazo, y les da a ambos un beso…_

 _RESCUER: Ustedes dos son mi vida, solo aléjense de aquí por favor, prometo que algún día regresare a ustedes._

 _Sapphire da la vuelta, y se va cargando a su cachorro… poco después aparecen los tres criminales que los han estado persiguiendo…_

 _SVEN: Rescuer, el rescatista con gran poder de observación, al fin estas en nuestras manos._

 _RESCUER: No sé qué es lo que quieren conmigo, pero me quedare con ustedes, solo les pido que dejen en paz a mi compañera, Sapphire…_

 _Al instante se acerca a él Bold Glare, y sin previo aviso…_

 _BOLD GLARE: Arf! Teaser!_

 _RESCUER: AAAAAGH!_

 _Rescuer cae al piso adolorido por la descarga eléctrica…_

 _BOLD GLARE: Lo sentimos, pero no estás en posición de pedir nada! Eres nuestro objetivo, y la misión aún no está completa._

 _Minutos más tarde, Sapphire se acerca con su cachorro a la estación de policía…_

 _KAISER: Mami, por qué?_

 _SAPPHIRE: Que quieres decir hijo?_

 _KAISER: Por qué hay gente mala? Que quieren con Papá?_

 _SAPPHIRE: Hijo, no puedo responder esa pregunta, pero siempre ten presente que también hay gente buena, y siempre seremos más los buenos que los malos Káiser._

 _Sapphire comienza a cruzar la calle con su cachorro en su boca para llegar a la estación de policía, pero de repente, de la esquina sale un auto todo terreno negro en dirección a ellos y a toda velocidad, ella logra darse cuenta, y con toda su fuerza lanza a su cachorro lejos, hacia la banqueta, sin embargo, es demasiado tarde para ella, es golpeada de lleno por el auto, el cual, después de haberla atropellado, se detiene por un momento…_

 _SVEN: Nuestra misión está completa… no hay testigos…_

 _Aun adolorido, y casi sin fuerzas, Rescuer ha visto lo que esos tres han hecho…_

 _RESCUER: NO! DESGRACIADOS! POR QUE!_

 _El auto se empieza a mover del sitio, en ese momento, un joven que estaba corriendo en el parque vio lo ocurrido, y trato de detenerlos…_

 _ALBERT: Hey! Locos desgraciados e irresponsables! Deténganse!_

 _Por otro lado, Káiser está prácticamente en estado de Shock, comienza a caminar lentamente, hasta llegar a lado de su madre…_

 _KAISER: Mami?_

 _No hay respuesta alguna…_

 _KAISER: Mami? P-por favor, despierta…_

 _Sapphire no responde en absoluto, Káiser está temblando, se acerca más, se coloca bajo su pata derecha, y se hecha a su lado…_

 _KAISER: (Llorando) Mami, por favor, despierta, no… no me dejes…_

 _ALBERT: Esos locos irresponsables! Que forma de manejar es esa!_

 _Albert comienza a caminar hacia la perrita atropellada, cuando de repente, escucho algo que le rompió el corazón… Un llanto desgarrador, y lo que vio, un cachorro pastor belga malinois muy joven, tan joven que aún no se han levantado sus orejas…_

 _KAISER: MAMÁ! NOOOOOO! MAMÁ!_

 _Albert corre, y se coloca a su lado, se inca, y acaricia al pequeño…_

 _ALBERT: Pequeño, estas bien?_

 _KAISER: (Llorando) MI MAMÁ! MI MAMÁ! MATARON A MI MAMÁ! NOOOOOO!_

 _En ese momento, el cachorro se desmaya aun llorando, toda la experiencia a sido demasiado estresante para un pequeño como él._

 _ALBERT: Oh no! Debo ayudarlo!_

 _Albert carga al cachorro, y mientras la policía, quien salió al oír el alboroto, levantan el cuerpo de su madre, él lo está acariciando, hasta que por fin despierta…_

 _ALBERT: Hola pequeño, que bueno que despiertas._

 _KAISER: Hola, quien eres tú?_

 _ALBERT: Me llamo Albert, veo que te siente un poco mejor, dime, estas bien? Cómo te llamas?_

 _KAISER: Bien, creo que me llamo Káiser…_

 _Albert se asusta un poco al oír la respuesta del cachorro…_

 _ALBERT: Crees que te llamas Káiser?_

 _KAISER: Si, eso creo…_

 _ALBERT: Káiser, que más recuerdas de ti mismo?_

 _Káiser trata de pensar un poco, pero su expresión es de extrañeza…_

 _KAISER: No, solo sé que alguien acaba de atropellar a mi madre, ella está bien?_

 _Albert se entristece al oír esa pregunta, pero considera que lo más prudente es decirle la verdad al cachorro…_

 _ALBERT: Káiser, lamento mucho decirte que tu madre… falleció, el golpe que sufrió fue devastador…_

 _Káiser en ese momento comienza a llorar, pero el abraso que le da Albert lo reconforta un poco…_

 _ALBERT: Dime pequeño, tienes un dueño, o sabes en donde está tu padre?_

 _KAISER: No recuerdo tener un dueño. Y francamente no recuerdo a mi padre, creo que no lo conozco…_

 _Albert se preocupa, por ley en esa situación, el cachorro debería ser llevado a un refugio de animales, y si no es identificado o adoptado pronto, podría ser sacrificado… en ese momento, se le ocurre una idea…_

 _ALBERT: Pequeño Káiser, no te gustaría vivir conmigo?_

 _KAISER: Vivir contigo?_

 _ALBERT: Así es, yo hace un tiempo que quería adoptar a un cachorro, y tu podrías ser ese cachorro, te prometo que te voy a cuidar bien, y no te dejare solo!_

 _KAISER: Eso suena muy bien! Creo que acepto tu propuesta! Tu serás mi dueño desde este momento!_

 _Káiser lame la mejilla de su nuevo dueño, mientras este sonríe y lo carga, para llevarlo a su nuevo hogar…_

Starlock está completamente asombrado por lo que acaba de ver…

STARLOCK: No lo puedo creer! Esos tres locos ya habían aparecido antes, y ellos… arruinaron la vida de Káiser! Y el dolor fue tal, que el bloqueo ese recuerdo!

Starlock continua observando los recuerdos, observa el momento que Káiser obtiene su huesito chillón, el momento en que obtiene su primer collar, y llega al momento en que Káiser vuelve a sufrir una perdida, la muerte de su dueño Albert.

 _KAISER: Falleció? Albert Falleció? Albert ya no está aquí? Albert ya no va a volver? Albert… Albert… Albert…ALBERT! NOOOOOO! NO ME DEJES! SI FUI UN MAL CACHORRO, POR FAVOR PERDONAME, POR FAVOR, NO ME DEJES! NOOOOOOOOOO!_

Starlock tiene lágrimas en sus ojos, está viendo los momentos más duros de su amigo… continua observando los recuerdos, ve como cayo al océano en medio de la tormenta, ve parte de su travesía, ve el momento en que llego a Bahía Aventura, y ve el momento en que salvo a Chase del Acantilado, pero el cayo en su lugar, ve como se presenta a la patrulla, ve como poco a poco ha sido aceptado por sus amigos, hasta que de repente, el sitio en el que se encuentra se pone completamente oscuro…

STARLOCK: Y ahora qué es lo que está pasando?

La escena que empieza a ver de alguna manera lo desconcierta… es una escena… triste y… oscura…

 _Hay bruma, obscuridad._

 _KAISER: Ho- hola?_

 _Siente frio, caminando, no ve nada ni a nadie a su alrededor…_

 _KAISER: Hay… hay alguien aquí?_

 _Voltea a su derecha, luego a su izquierda, no puede ver nada… solo oscuridad, bruma… soledad…_

 _KAISER: Dónde estoy? Acaso no… no hay nadie? Que es este lugar?_

 _No obtiene respuesta… solo… él estaba solo… nadie esta con el…_

 _KAISER: No… no me gusta este lugar… no… no me gusta esta sensación…_

 _Sigue volteando, buscando cualquier cosa, a cualquier persona o cachorro a su alrededor, lagrimas tímidas salen de sus ojos._

 _KAISER: No me… No me gusta esta… soledad._

 _Esa frialdad, esa oscuridad, esa bruma, lo rodean, no quiere estar allí, no quiere estar solo…_

 _KAISER: Hacia dónde voy? Que estoy… buscando?_

 _De pronto, no siente el suelo, sus pies dejan de estar en el suelo! Y empieza a caer, más y más rápido cada vez._

 _KAISER: Arf? No, no, NO, NO! ES MUY ALTO! MUY ALTO! MUY ALTO! NO! ME CAIGO! AUXILIO!_

 _Pero al parecer, no obtiene respuesta alguna, de pronto, algo lo amarra por sus patas traseras, parece un cable, y al parecer la escena cambia, está colgando ahora, solo… en medio de la nada…_

 _KAISER: (Llorando) Yo… estoy solo… nadie está a mi lado… solo… sin nadie más…_

Starlock ve la escena completamente conmocionado…

STARLOCK: Káiser… se siente solo… siente que nadie esta con el…

Sin saber porque, Starlock comienza a caminar, cada vez más rápido, hasta el punto en que está corriendo hacia Káiser…

STARLOCK: Eso no es cierto! Él no está solo! Por lo menos yo… no pienso permitir que siga creyendo eso!

De pronto, el lugar por donde va corriendo Starlock comienza a iluminarse, es como si cada paso que da encendiera una luz… y de pronto, salta hacia Káiser…

STARLOCK: NO ESTAS SOLO! Y NUNCA MAS LO ESTARAS!

De pronto, como si de un trance saliera, Káiser voltea a ver hacia donde viene su amigo…

KAISER: S- Starlock?

De pronto, Starlock lo abraza, y aunque queda colgando con él, lo sujeta con todas sus fuerzas…

STARLOCK: Káiser, no estás solo! Tienes muchos amigos! Y por lo menos yo te prometo que nuca más vas a estar solo!

KAISER: Starlock? Viniste a ayudarme?

De pronto, como si Starlock hubiese sido la llave, todo el lugar se ilumina, y de pronto, otro cachorro aparece saltando y abrasando también a Káiser, es Rocky, repitiendo la escena que vivió en la granja de Yumi…

ROCKY: Hermano! Yo daría la vida por ti! No te dejare caer!

CHASE: Arf! Red!

Ahora aparece Chase lanzando su red, sosteniendo en ella a los tres cachorros, sonriéndoles mientras lo hace…

SKYE: Arf! Arnés!

Esta vez aparece Skye lanzando su arnés para sostenerlos y bajarlos con seguridad…

ZUMA: Arf! Salvavidas!

Ahora aparece Zuma, colocando su salvavidas en el piso, permitiendo que Skye los baje en el con suavidad…

De pronto, una parte de la oscuridad aparece de nuevo, y se dirige hacia Káiser nuevamente…

OSCURIDAD: Él está solo! No puede confiar en nadie, pues nadie esta con el realmente!

MARSHALL: Arf! Cañón de agua!

Aparece Marshall y lanza un fuerte chorro de agua, alejando a la oscuridad de Káiser…

EVEREST: Arf! Gancho triple!

Everest lanza su gancho y con el golpea a la oscuridad, haciendo que se aleje un poco más.

OSCURIDAD: No pueden intervenir! Él es mío!

RUBBLE: Arf! Pala!

Rubble aparece, y cava un agujero en donde la oscuridad cae y se detiene…

SILVER FANG: NO TE VAMOS A PERMITIR ACERCARTE A EL DE NUEVO! NOSOTROS SOMOS SU FAMILIA AHORA!

RYDER: Todos son unos buenos cachorros! Y todos vamos a defendernos de quien quiera hacernos daño.

KATIE: Tu eres una enfermedad, y nosotros somos la cura.

Y así como aparecieron ellos, todos los amigos y nuevos seres queridos de bahía aventura comenzaron a aparecer frente a la oscuridad, la cual ante la presencia de ellos, comenzó a hacerse más pequeña.

STARLOCK: No sé qué seas, no se cual pueda haber sido tu motivación, pero aquí ya no eres bienvenido! Y si tratas de llegar de nuevo a mi amigo! Juro que te vas a arrepentir por el resto de tu existencia!

En ese momento, Káiser da un paso al frente, y su mirada cambio, ya no es triste, ahora es una mirada decidida.

KAISER: Ya no te temo, se lo que eres, eres la oscuridad que habitaba dentro de mí! Eres mis miedos y frustraciones, eres ese sentimiento de soledad que se albergaba en mí. YA NO TIENES CABIDA AQUÍ!

Starlock da un paso y se pone a lado de su amigo.

STARLOCK: VETE!

En ese instante, la oscuridad se disuelve y desaparece…

KAISER: Starlock, que es lo que acaba de pasar? Siento que he despertado de una terrible pesadilla, y… ahora recuerdo a mi padre! Que ocurrió!

STARLOCK: Bien, te lo voy a explicar…

Después de unos minutos, y al salir los dos de la habitación que alberga la mente de Káiser, Starlock le ha contado todo lo que ocurrió, y como ellos dos tienen, al parecer, un guía cada uno, pero solo ha aparecido el de Starlock por el momento…

KAISER: Entonces, tú me salvaste! Esto jamás lo voy a olvidar!

STARLOCK: Na! No fue nada.

KAISER: Que no fue nada! Eres lo máximo Starlock! No sé qué habría pasado si no me hubieses ayudado!

STARLOCK: No te preocupes, ahora, creo que debemos despertar, y podremos así…

Pero en ese momento, la puerta que permanecía cerrada, la puerta de la mente de Starlock se abre, y un fuerte viento lo succiona dentro de ese cuarto ahora.

STARLOCK: KAISER! AYUDAME!

Starlock es llevado dentro…

KAISER: STARLOCK! AMIGO, VOY POR TI!

Mientras, en el mundo real, los cachorros y Ryder despiertan por la mañana…

CHASE: (Bostezando) buenos días cachorros!

RYDER: Buenos días Chase. Como estarán Káiser, Starlock y Rocky?

SILVER FANG: No sabemos, aún no ha salido nadie a decirnos algo…

RYDER: Ya veo, habrá que ser pacientes, pero por ahora, creo que llamare a Royer, Dylan, a la Alcaldesa Goodway, al Capitán Turbot y a mi padre, cuando los demás salgan de la operación, necesitamos hablar todos sobre estos hechos…

Mientras Ryder se prepara para llamar, el collar de Káiser es ahora el que emite una luz más fuerte, y en sus sueños…

KAISER: Starlock, ahora como te ayudo, no me voy de este sitio sin ti!

De pronto, una luz blanca aparece frente a él…

KAISER: Que es esa luz? Se parece a la luz que vi en las cavernas…

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Nuevamente los invito a que me den sus comentarios, por mínimo que sea, apreciare sus palabras, un Review puede ser motivante, déjenme saber…**

 **Nuevamente agradezco ampliamente a mi amigo y colega autor cubanguywtf por permitirme el uso de tres personajes de su creación, ROYER, CAROL Y STARLOCK, quienes a partir de este momento aparecerán en este FIC!**

 **Del mismo modo agradezco ampliamente a mi colega autor SilverWolfandMagentaKitty por permitirme el uso de dos personajes de su creación, SHADEX Y SILVEX.**

 **Y una pequeña invitación, mi amigo Cubanguywtf y yo trabajaremos juntos en un fic cooperativo, el cual será una secuela tanto de su Fic "El Futuro pasado" como de este Fic mio! Para una pequeña reseña, puedenir a nuestros perfiles!**

 **EXCENCION DE RESPONSABILIDAD: YO NO SOY DUEÑO DE PAW PATROL NI DE SUS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES UNA PARODIA, UNA HISTORIA FICTICIA.**

 **Habrán más sorpresas en la historia pronto!**

 **Pero por ahora, Seguimos en contacto!**


	20. CAPITULO 20 LEYENDA DELTA! LA TRAMPA DE

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

 **EXCENCION DE RESPONSABILIDAD: YO NO SOY DUEÑO DE PAW PATROL NI DE SUS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES UNA PARODIA, UNA HISTORIA FICTICIA.**

 **Los invito a que me den sus comentarios, por mínimo que sea, apreciare sus palabras, un Review puede ser motivante, déjenme saber…**

 **Agradezco ampliamente a mi amigo y colega autor cubanguywtf por permitirme el uso de tres personajes de su creación, ROYER, CAROL Y STARLOCK.**

 **Del mismo modo agradezco ampliamente a mi colega autor SilverWolfandMagentaKitty por permitirme el uso de dos personajes de su creación, SHADEX Y SILVEX.**

 **Al final de capitulo, una sorpresa los espera… pero por ahora…**

 **CAPITULO 20: LEYENDA DELTA! LA TRAMPA DE LOS SUEÑOS! PARTE 2:**

En la Clínica de Katie, ya es muy tarde, quizá sean las tres de la mañana, y sin embargo, tres amigos no parecen haber sentido que pasara el tiempo en absoluto, después de todo, el tiempo puede resultar irrelevante cuando algo más importante está en juego…

KATIE: Solo uno más… Listo! Termine de suturar, Marshall, como vas con la transfusión?

Marshall parece cansado, ha trabajado con sus amigos por horas, eso sin considerar la revisión médica que les dio en el lago, aun así, se esfuerza al máximo y no se detiene…

MARSHALL: Ya he terminado también Katie, parece no haber problema, ha recibido la sangre de Rocky y de Starlock sin complicaciones…

Pero en ese momento, al revisar su ritmo cardiaco en el monitor, Carol parece algo preocupada…

KATIE: Carol, sucede algo?

CAROL: No estoy segura, el ritmo cardiaco de Káiser parece más acelerado de lo normal, y en su condición…

En ese momento, escuchan a uno de los cachorros decir algo dormido…

STARLOCK: No… estas solo….

Los tres voltean a verlo, y se percatan de que sigue dormido, pero parece inquieto…

CAROL: Mi querido Starlock, solo estas soñando.

De repente, escuchan hablar dormido a otro cachorro…

ROCKY: Hermano!... Yo daría la vida por ti!... No te dejare caer!

Ahora es Marshall quien se acerca a su amigo…

MARSHALL: Rocky también habla dormido, pero parece sonreír...

Los tres de pronto notan que el monitor cardiaco de Káiser se estabiliza, como si por fin se hubiese tranquilizado por algo, y duerme calmadamente…

KATIE: Que curioso, pero en cierta forma, que bueno, su ritmo cardiaco es normal, ya lo podemos colocar en una cama para que descanse, me ayudas Carol?

CAROL: Por supuesto Katie!

Entre las dos toman a Káiser y lo colocan en una cama de cachorro cercana para que descanse.

KATIE: Me tranquiliza ver que está mejor, pero nuestro trabajo aún no ha terminado…

Carol y Marshall comienzan a lavar la mesa de operaciones, y una vez esterilizada, ahora Katie toma a Starlock y lo coloca en su mesa de operaciones…

KATIE: Chicos, sé que los tres estamos cansados, pero necesitamos trabajar un poco más los tres, ahora debemos atender a Starlock…

MARSHALL: Arf! Descuida Katie, estamos listos para Raw Raw rescate!

KATIE: Carol, sé que puede ser muy difícil para ti, estas lista para atender a Starlock?

Carol sonríe a lo dicho por su amiga…

CAROL: Por supuesto que estoy lista Katie, seré fuerte por el!

Katie sonríe con la respuesta, así que se dirige a la puerta de la sala de operaciones…

KATIE: Me alegra oír eso, por favor, comiencen a preparar todo, mientras, iré a hablar con Ryder, conociéndolo, seguramente no habrá dormido esperando saber algo…

CAROL: (Sonriendo) Ese es Ryder, siempre preocupado por los demás…

MARSHALL: Si, él es grandioso! Aunque me preocupa que pueda estar culpándose por esto…

KATIE: Lo se Marshall, no se preocupen, hablare con él, no tardaré…

Katie sale de la sala de operaciones, y se dirige a la sala de espera, donde encuentra a todos acostados con Ryder, y como lo supuso, él estaba despierto…

KATIE: (Sonriendo) Por qué no me sorprende Ryder? No has dormido, estoy en lo cierto?

Ryder se pone de pie, y se dirige a donde esta Katie…

RYDER: No he podido evitarlo, realmente estoy muy preocupado por ellos…

KATIE: Bien, pues puedes empezar a tranquilizarte, créeme que te entiendo, pero no puedes ni debes culparte por lo sucedido, y así solo preocupas también a los demás…

Ryder sonríe a lo dicho por Katie, sabe que tiene razón, y finalmente, ella es también parte de la familia…

KATIE: En fin, te traigo noticias, terminamos de atender a Káiser…

RYDER: En serio? Como esta? Como se encuentra?

Mientras Ryder hace las preguntas, ninguno ha notado que dos cachorros se acercaron a escuchar en silencio sin ser vistos…

KATIE: Descuida Ryder, salió muy bien de la operación, en este momento está descansando, en breve vamos a empezar a atender a Starlock.

RYDER: Que alivio! Eso me tranquiliza mucho! Si hubiese perdido a uno de mis cachorros, no se qué hubiese hecho!

Katie sonríe algo sorprendida por las palabras de Ryder…

KATIE: Uno de tus cachorros Ryder?

RYDER: Si Katie, uno de mis cachorros, voy a adoptar a Káiser! Él es nuestro cachorro rescatista!

KATIE: Eso no me sorprende, de hecho, ya lo esperaba! Pero…

RYDER: Katie, sucede algo?

Katie se siente un momento en su silla, y le comienza a explicar a Ryder…

KATIE: Ryder, las heridas de Káiser y de Starlock, después de revisarlos a ambos, hemos llegado a una conclusión…

RYDER: Que sucede Katie?

KATIE: Ryder, esas heridas demuestran que los ataques que recibieron no solo estaban buscando herirlos… esos ataques, a ambos, temo que estaban dirigidos a… eliminarlos…

Por un momento, todo queda en silencio, hasta que por fin habla Ryder…

RYDER: Perdón Katie, creo que no escuche bien, podrías repetirme lo que dijiste?

Katie suspira, y le vuelve a decir su conclusión a Ryder…

KATIE: Ryder, sé que es difícil de asimilar, pero esos ataques no buscaban detenerlos o herirlos, buscaban eliminarlos…

En ese momento, escuchan que alguien se desploma, y comienzan a escuchar sollozos atrás del escritorio, al asomarse, encuentran a Silver Fang llorando y a Chase tratando de tranquilizarlo…

RYDER: Silver Fang? Chase? Cuanto tiempo llevan allí?

CHASE: Lo sentimos Ryder, sabíamos que no estabas durmiendo, así que los dos nos quedamos despiertos contigo, y cuando te paraste con Katie, los seguimos.

SILVER FANG: (Sollozando) Me siento culpable, yo conozco muy bien esas cuevas, si yo hubiese estado con ellos…

 _SHADEX: Mocoso, no podías estar en dos lugares a la vez, no tienes por qué sentirte mal, así que ya compórtate!_

Mientas Katie acaricia la cabeza de Chase, Ryder se arrodilla, carga y comienza a acariciar en su cabeza también a Silver Fang.

RYDER: Silver Fang, yo te comprendo, se cómo te sientes en este momento, pero piénsalo por un minuto, tú fuiste quien nos ayudó a salir de la cabaña, hiciste lo que estuvo a tu alcance, así que, gracias…

Silver Fang solo mira a Ryder, y aun sollozando, se acurruca en su regazo…

KATIE: Ryder, ya debo volver, debemos comenzar a atender a Starlock, en cuanto les tenga más noticias se las daré, pero por favor, duerman un poco…

Katie vuelve a entrar en la sala de operaciones, mientras Ryder se queda pensando un minuto…

RYDER: Sabes Chase, lo que nos acaba de decir Katie me preocupa, está claro que esos tres no se detendrán por nada ni nadie en encontrar su objetivo.

CHASE: Ryder, no te preocupes por nosotros, podemos defendernos, y nuestros pup-packs nos ayudaran…

Ryder sonríe por la respuesta de Chase, pero mientras acaricia a Silver Fang, piensa en un punto…

RYDER: Quizá tengas Razón Chase, pero no todos están protegidos, al menos, aun no…

Chase parece confundido por las palabras de Ryder, pero poco a poco comprende, ni Starlock ni Silver Fang podrían defenderse de las herramientas de esos tres, en ese momento, ve que Ryder tomo su Paw-Pad, y hace una llamada…

RYDER: Papá?

STEVE: Ryder, hijo, que sucede?

RYDER: Disculpa que te moleste a esta hora, pero me preguntaba si podrías adelantar los proyectos que te mande? Sé que es muy repentino, pero nos son sumamente urgentes…

Entretanto, dentro de la sala de operaciones…

KATIE: Carol, tú me ayudaras con la sutura de las heridas de Starlock, mientras Marshall revisa su cuello y el monitor cardiaco…

CAROL: Como ordenes Amiga…

MARSHALL: Estoy a tus ordenes Katie…

Mientras trabajan, ninguno de los tres ha notado que los collares de Starlock y Káiser aún siguen emitiendo esas leves luces Beige y purpura a sus respectivos dueños, mientras en sus sueños, por extraño que parezca, siguen teniendo su propia y extraña aventura…

Después de ver como la puerta de la otra habitación de sus mentes succiono a su amigo, Káiser está asustado, pensando que hacer..

KAISER: No Starlock! Debo hacer algo.

De pronto se enciende una luz proveniente de la puerta cerrada, abriéndose a la vez que otra luz se encendía al final del pasillo.

KAISER: Esta luz, es como la que vi en la cueva de la tableta. Me está dando a elegir dos caminos?

Káiser aprecia que puede elegir entre ir hacia donde se encuentra su amigo y rescatarlo o seguir el pasillo y al parecer salir de esta pesadilla.

KAISER: Esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

Káiser luego de lo dicho entró sin más a esa puerta en busca de su amigo. Encontrándose en un pasillo de un edificio que parecía ser una estación de policía, una luz se hace ver al doblar de la esquina. Al caminar un poco y llegar a la intersección con otro pasillo se topa con un cachorro husky blanco y negro que hacía su camino hacia alguna parte con una bolsa en su boca.

KAISER: Starlock? No me ves? Y por qué te ves tan pequeño?

El cachorro sigue su dirección y Káiser lo sigue de cerca.

KAISER: Si estas en esa forma y no me ves esto quiere decir que es solo un recuerdo tuyo. Pero entonces, donde estás amigo?

Al decir esas palabras se para a ver fuera de una ventana la noche con gran neblina que hacía. Cuando se gira nota que el cachorro se detuvo frente a una puerta y rápidamente junto a él este abre la puerta rebelando un cuarto oscuro.

STARLOCK: Mamá, papá, dónde están?

Ambos se adentran en el cuarto pero Káiser ve una sombra que se le aproxima a Starlock por su derecha.

KAISER: Cuidado Starlock!

Muy tarde, la sombra salta a por él y en un pestañeo la luz se prende, dejándose ver la figura de un husky adulto confundido en el lugar donde debiera de estar Starlock.

? : Hey! En donde...?

KAISER: Creciste? No, no es eso.

Sin desperdiciar tiempo Starlock se lanza desde detrás a su lomo y mordisqueándole una oreja lo hace reír.

? : Ja ja ja, te crees veloz?

Del otro lado de la habitación sale una husky adulta.

? : Sí amor y tan perceptivo como tú.

Ellos son los padres de Starlock, Raccon y Senia.

RACCON: La verdad sí.

Senia baja a Starlock de la espalda de su padre.

RACCON: Y estoy seguro que puedes ser incluso mejor que yo.

STARLOCK: En serio?

RACCON: Seguro!

STARLOCK: Yo quiero ser como ustedes cuando sea grande!

RACCON: Ah sí?

STARLOCK: Sí, y me convertiré en alguien que pueda salvar a la gente de los malos y ayudarlos en lo que necesiten!

SENIA: Estoy segura que lo conseguirás cielo, si te esfuerzas por ello, pero siempre ten en cuenta que no debes perder de vista a tu objetivo.

Starlock se sienta, rola sus ojos y mira a su padre.

STARLOCK: Claro! Como papá intento hacer pero falló al atraparme.

Esto coge desprevenido a Raccon.

RACCON: Hey! En mi defensa tu madre encendió demasiado rápido la luz y tuve que cerrar los ojos en ese momento.

Raccon se excusa torpemente, llenando por unos momentos de risa la habitación. Hasta que Raccon habla nuevamente.

RACCON: Bueno, ¿qué tal si compramos algo de comer? Me muero de hambre.

STARLOCK: Podemos comprar también "eso"?

SENIA: Claro cielo! Por supuesto que podemos comprar tu comida favorita.

Una vez que ambos adultos se colocan sus uniformes de policía, ambos de color morado, la familia sale en el coche de policía del padre. Luego de pasar por varios lugares de la ciudad se estacionan en un supermercado. Entran y se disponen a hacer una búsqueda de la comida especial del cachorro.

Mientras tanto sus padres lo buscaban, Starlock andaba por el otro lado de la estantería de mercancía. Va caminando despistado sin mirar hacia adelante.

¿?: ... Entonces la necesitaremos a ella también?

¿?: ... Sí, ella tam...

Starlock choca con algo que a la vez lo empuja hacia atrás haciéndolo despertar y mirar al frente. Había chocado con un zorro ártico que se encontraba hablando con una chica de pelo negro largo. La chica lo mira indiferente pero el zorro a su lado rápidamente se dirige hacia él mostrándole sus dientes y gruñendo.

¿?: Ten más cuidado al caminar, cachorro despistado!

¿:? Bold Glare! ¡Detente!

BOLD GLARE: Por qué? Debería enseñarle que esté más atento cuando camina, Svetlana.

Mientras observa la escena del recuerdo, Káiser se siente muy asustado por lo que ha descubierto…

KAISER: (Temblando) Esto debe ser una muy mala broma, un mal chiste del destino, también a ti? Esos tres te hicieron algo a tu familia y a ti también?

Káiser respira profundo, tranquilizándose lo más posible…

KAISER: Bien, si quiero ayudarte, si quiero encontrarte, debo entender que es lo que ha ocurrido, debo poner atención, debo… seguir observando…

Consciente de lo que debe hacer, Káiser una vez más pone atención al desarrollo de la escena de ese recuerdo…

Starlock se veía muy asustado, a punto de llorar. Como sea, al escuchar el nombre de la humana no puede evitar pensar que es gracioso. La chica lo nota y levanta una ceja, pero decide apartar al zorro y hablar con él.

SVETLANA: Dime pequeño, están tus padres aquí? No deberías andar solo.

STARLOCK: Sí, mi papa y mi mama están aquí.

SVETLANA: Pues entonces regresa con ellos. Vámonos Bold Glare!

Una vez ella se va a otro sitio se escucha a alguien gritando. Starlock se reúne con sus padres y otras personas que estaban en el lugar, asustadas por un sujeto que intentaba robar la tienda, tenía la cara cubierta por una máscara de esquiar y sostenía un arma apuntándole al dependiente.

¿?: Rápido, deme todo el dinero y suene la alarma!

DEPENDIENTE: Que suene la alarma? Está seguro señor?

Starlock escucha una voz y busca de donde proviene. Encuentra a la chica de antes hablando a algo que tenía en la muñeca. Luego el asaltante se coloca una mano en su oreja y asiente la cabeza.

ASALTANTE: Al parecer no va a hacer falta.

El tipo enmascarado recibe la bolsa y sale comienza a escapar del lugar. Senia se dirige rápidamente a su hijo.

SENIA: Tranquilo Starlock, quédate aquí y no te muevas, nosotros iremos tras él.

Y con eso los dos se marchan a toda velocidad tras el asaltante, pero tras salir ellos alguien más los sigue.

STARLOCK: Qué están haciendo?

Eran la chica y el zorro quienes fueron tras ellos sin que se dieran cuenta.

STARLOCK: Definitivamente trabajan juntos, pero para qué?

El cachorro decide seguirlos de cerca. Nota que el zorro empieza a moverse extrañamente y a desacelerar. Starlock se anticipa y entra a un callejón justo cuando el zorro mira hacia atrás.

SVETLANA: Qué te pasa Bold Glare?

El zorro agita la cabeza.

BOLD GLARE: No es nada, sigamos!

Starlock suspira.

STARLOCK: Es muy peligroso seguirlos así. Mejor los sigo de otra forma, creo que se dirigen al parque.

Mientras tanto Raccon y Senia seguían de cerca al asaltante. También se dan cuenta que está huyendo hacia el parque, pero, si va hacia ese lugar no podría escapar, el parque está rodeado casi en su totalidad por el agua de la costa. De todos modos, ¿a quién se le ocurrió construir un parque justo a la orilla de la costa?

De repente mientras corría y era perseguido por los padres de Starlock, el sujeto se quita la máscara y la arroja al suelo. Al llegar al desolado parque el sujeto se voltea, rebelando así ser solo un joven.

RACCON: Hey muchacho! Ríndete, estas rodeado.

¿?: Vamos, ¿y qué van a hacer, morderme? No tienen ningún arma, es muy mala suerte para ustedes que yo sí.

El chico saca dos armas en cada mano, tira la bolsa despreocupadamente al suelo y les apunta a los dos.

Raccon piensa que fue un error perseguirlo sin antes traer su arma. En este punto Starlock ha dado la vuelta a la escena y está situado detrás de un árbol tras el chico. Sus padres lo ven, asustados al darse cuenta de su presencia. Svetlana y el zorro han llegado ya.

SVETLANA: Necesitas ayuda hermanito?

Sin embargo Bold Glare fija su mirada detrás de Sven…

BOLD GLARE: Parece que hay alguien observando detrás de Sven.

El zorro le susurra a la chica y ella ve donde está pero no consigue distinguirlo por la niebla.

SVEN: Parece como si la necesitara?

RACCON: Hm, al parecer todo esto estuvo planeado, qué quieren?

Sven solo sonríe ante la pregunta…

SVEN: A ustedes.

Al darse cuenta del nivel de peligro, Senia se preocupa aún más por su pequeño cachorro, no pudiendo evitar hablarle…

SENIA: Por favor vete, ellos son peligrosos, solo vete de aquí!

SVEN: Con quién hablas? Ya se te ha soltado un tornillo?

Starlock ha escuchado lo que su madre le dijo, pero no mueve ni un solo musculo…

RACCON: Senia! ... ¡NO!

SVEN: WOW!

Senia ha saltado para atacar a Sven pero un estruendo y un repentino choque de algo contra su cuerpo la ha tirado hacia atrás, ahora está inmóvil en el suelo junto a Raccon.

Káiser, que ha estado observando la escena, esta perplejo por lo que ha pasado, sabe que solo es un recuerdo, sin embargo, no puede evitar sentir una gran impotencia por no poder hacer nada al respecto…

Sven se queda mirando al arma que sostenía apuntando a Senia y mirando luego a su compañera habla.

SVEN: Pero Svetlana, no te dije que me dieras los dos teasers?! La he matado por tu culpa!

SVETLANA: No creerías que te iba a dejar toda la diversión.

Dice Svetlana a la vez que sacaba otro teaser.

SVEN: Bueno, supongo que esto si es un teaser.

Raccon voltea a ver furioso a Sven, a punto de atacarlo…

RACCON: USTEDES! Como se atreven!?

SVEN: Ya es hora de dormir.

Sven le apunta con la otra arma. Raccon carga contra él. Sven dispara pero solo logra rozarlo. Ahora Raccon tiene vía libre hacia Sven, sin embargo, no fue así por el otro teaser que es disparado y es acertado a él dejándolo en el piso, de lo contrario, Sven hubiera salido mal parado de es situación.

SVETLANA: Lo ves? Tenía que cubrirte, tienes muy mala puntería.

Starlock solo se quedó allí, lágrimas corrían por su cara. No podía moverse del lugar ni sabía cómo reaccionar, si estar triste o estar molesto hacia estas personas. Pero definitivamente se sentía devastado.

RACCON: Ve-vete ya...

STARLOCK: Qué?

Starlock despierta y ve a su padre.

STARLOCK: No, no puedo.

RACCON: Vamos, no te des por vencido, recuerda que tienes que convertirte en alguien...

En eso, Raccon recibe una nueva descarga de Sven.

SVEN: JA, ahora si le di!

SVETLANA: Bold Glare!

BOLD GLARE: Enseguida!

Bold Glare corre hacia el cachorro escondido.

RACCON: Corre ahora!

STARLOCK: E-Esta bien!

Starlock corre lo más rápido que puede pero olvidando que se dirigía al borde del parque, en otras palabras, un rocoso límite con el mar, la costa.

Starlock llega al límite y logró detenerse gracias al creciente sonido de las olas.

Ahora parado se desespera mirando hacia todas partes hasta que se voltea y ve al zorro con un teaser desenfundado de su pup-pack apuntándole.

BOLD GLARE: Cachorro despistado? Eres tú? Esos eran tus padres cierto? Es una pena que lo fueran y también que tenga que hacer esto pero, ¿cuáles son tus últimas palabras?

Starlock se reúsa a hablar, solo le da una mirada que podría matar, pero justo antes de ser electrocutado por el teaser se ve esa mirada desaparecer y transformarse en una vacía.

BOLD GLARE: Adiós!

El cachorro cae chocando entre rocas puntiagudas hacia el agua fría desapareciendo en la niebla para Bold Glare quien solo escuchó el splash como sonido al impactar con el agua.

Káiser no puede creer lo que ha visto, está llorando en silencio, impotente…

KAISER: (Llorando) Por qué? Que es lo que quieren o querían de nuestros padres? Por qué secuestrarlos y eliminar sin corazón ni razón a quien se interpusiera en su camino? Por qué… por qué asesinaron a nuestras madres? Acaso… es que acaso seguirán vivos nuestros padres?

Con lo recién descubierto por él, muchas preguntas y emociones encontradas estaban asaltando la mente de Káiser, sin embargo, sabe que no es el momento…

KAISER: Debo seguir observando, debo encontrar a Starlock, necesitamos salir los dos juntos de aquí…

Káiser nota que la escena comienza a cambiar, se torna brumosa, poco clara, cubierta por la niebla…

KAISER: Al parecer es un amanecer, si tuviese que adivinar, diría que es después de… esa noche…

Starlock empieza a despertar, se encuentra en la cubierta de un barco pesquero, en el muelle de Foggy Bottom, es una mañana fría y brumosa…

STARLOCK: Mi… mi cabeza… me duele, y todo mi cuerpo también… en dónde estoy?

Pero casi de inmediato, al haberse formulado esa pregunta, el pequeño cachorro blanco y negro se formula una nueva y más intrigante pregunta…

STARLOCK: Quien… Quién soy? Me duele mi cabeza… no… no puedo recordar nada… nada en absoluto...

Si Káiser se sentía mal por lo descubierto, este nuevo hecho lo conmociona más…

KAISER: Oh amigo… entre la descarga eléctrica que te dio ese zorro, y la caída del acantilado del parque… te provocaron amnesia…

Después de decir eso, Káiser nota algo más en su amigo…

KAISER: Tu mirada… tu mirada, no es la misma, es… vacía… no tienes recuerdos, y sin embargo, tu mirada… me recuerda a… la mía… refleja… soledad…

Káiser esta desconcertado por este hecho, aun así, continua observando…

En ese momento, Starlock escucha unas voces, una conversación entre los pescadores del barco…

PESCADOR 1: Obtendremos una buena ganancia…

Starlock de asusta al oír eso…

STARLOCK: (Ganancia?)

PESCADOR 2: Si, el océano fue generoso hoy.

PESCADOR 1: Y donde lo entregaremos?

PESCADOR 2: El en mercado, por supuesto! Ya está listo el trato!

Los pescadores estaban hablando de su pesca del día, la cual ya estaba pactada a ser entregada en el mercado de Foggy Bottom, sin embargo, el confundido y asustado cachorro malinterpreto la conversación…

STARLOCK: Quieren venderme! No! No lo permitiré!

Asustado y sin pensarlo dos veces, Starlock salta del barco, y nada hacia la playa, alejándose lo más rápido que puede del lugar. Los pescadores, en el momento que escuchan algo caer al agua, comienzan a hablar.

PESCADOR 1: Que fue eso? Cayo algo al agua?

PESCADOR 2: No lo parece… espera un momento! Y el cachorro que rescatamos? No lo veo en ningún lado!

PESCADOR 1: Que mal! Necesitaba ayuda, quería que lo lleváramos al veterinario…

PESCADOR 2: Espero que este bien…

Káiser se mantiene en silencio en ese momento, esa reacción de miedo y desconfianza que ha visto en Starlock lo preocupa, si bien sabe que su amigo está sufriendo de amnesia, esa desconfianza lo perturba, pareciera como si dentro de sí recordara que no debe confiar.

KAISER: Oh Amigo… que pasa? Parece que cambia la imagen…

Y de hecho es así, de la escena en la playa, de repente cambia la imagen a una que parece ser un callejón, en él se aprecia a Starlock caminando hacia un contenedor de basura…

STARLOCK: Espero que haya algo…

El cachorro empieza a buscar, y encuentra algunas sobras de comida, orillas de pizza y un poco de sobras de carne, las cuales comienza a comer… Káiser no puede evitar sentirse mal ante la imagen que ve…

STARLOCK: Que bueno que lo encontré, con esto podré reponer un poco mis fuerzas…

Starlock termina de comer la mayor parte de las sobras que encontró, sin embargo no se ha dado cuenta de que es observado por tres individuos en la oscuridad, se trata de la banda de perros revoltosos de Foggy Bottom, los "Colmillos Oscuros"…

NAVAJA: Oiga Jefe, no es ese el Hijo de los perros policías que siempre nos están molestando?

TANQUE: Así que el hijo de Raccon y Senia… y está solo, no sería una pena que algo le pasara?

RAFAGA: Claro que si Jefe, que sugiera que hagamos…

Tanque sonríe maliciosamente, en más de una ocasión él fue detenido por los padres de Starlock, y en este momento ve la oportunidad de desquitarse de ellos…

Cuando está a punto de terminar de comer lo que encontró, los tres perros adultos se acercan a él…

TANQUE: Cachorro, acaso no saber que no debes comer de la basura…

En ese mismo instante, Ráfaga lanza a Starlock a un lado, golpeándose contra una pared…

STARLOCK: (Temblando) Que… Que quieren de mí?

Tanque da un paso, come las sobras de carne que había encontrado Starlock, camina hacia él, y con su pata lo sujeta contra el piso…

TANQUE: Nosotros solo queremos enseñarte que no deber comer basura insegura en nuestro territorio, podría hacerte daño…

Starlock: AAAAAGH!

En ese mismo instante, Navaja da un golpe en el estómago de Starlock, dejándolo sin aire y doblado del dolor en el piso…

TANQUE: Lo vez pequeño? La comida te ha provocado dolor de estómago…

Starlock lo voltea a ver con miedo, unas lágrimas se ven salir de sus ojos…

TANQUE: Pero puedes sentirte seguro, te garantizo que estaremos "enseñándote" lecciones de vida constantemente… por ahora, nos iremos…

Los tres se van de callejón, riéndose…

STARLOCK: Por qué me maltrataron? Que es lo que les pide hacer?

Káiser observo lo sucedido, sin perder detalle de lo ocurrido…

KAISER: Así que ellos lo comenzaron a maltratar… NO SON MAS QUE UNOS ABUSIVOS!

Káiser se nota muy molesto, si algo no soporta, es que nadie abuse de sus amigos, ni de nadie… en ese momento, nuevamente la escena vuelve a cambiar, ahora parece ser una zona habitacional, se puede apreciar a Starlock caminando por la calle, solo y en mitad de la noche…

¿!?: Starlock? Pequeño…

El pequeño cachorro blanco y negro no atiende a la llamada, es cuando se acerca a el una dama mayor de edad, una anciana dulce, y nuevamente le llama…

ANCIANA: Starlock, espera…

STARLOCK: Hum, me llama a mí?

ANCIANA: Si pequeño, es muy tarde para andar solo en la calle, entra a mi casa conmigo Starlock…

STARLOCK: Ese es mi nombre? Starlock?

La anciana se sorprende al escucharlo, pero aun así le sigue hablando…

ANCIANA: Claro que si pequeño, incluso esta anotado en tu placa…

Starlock se sorprende, no había reparado en ver su collar, mucho menos su placa…

ANCIANA: Entra a descansar, te daré algo de comer…

Starlock, aunque algo renuente, acepta la invitación, y entra a su casa… La dulce señora le da un plato con leche y un trozo de carne, y mientras él lo come, ella habla con el…

ANCIANA: Pequeño Starlock… no me recuerdas?

Starlock solo hace una mueca al tratar de recordar…

STARLOCK: Lo siento… no, ni siquiera sabía mi nombre hasta que usted me lo dijo…

La señora se entristece un poco al oírlo…

ANCIANA: Ya veo… entonces, no sabes lo que ha ocurrido con tus padres?

STARLOCK: Mis padres?

Starlock se nota confundido, no tiene ningún recuerdo en absoluto…

ANCIANA: No te preocupes, por qué no descansas? seguramente mañana sabremos mas…

Starlock hace caso de lo que le dice… al día siguiente, temprano por la mañana, él se despierta, camina un poco, y escucha a la Señora hablando por teléfono…

ANCIANA: Si oficial, él está aquí…

Starlock se asusta al oír eso…

ANCIANA: Si, estoy completamente segura de que es el… vendrá de inmediato? Eso me parece perfecto…

STARLOCK: No! Solo he tomado comida de los contenedores de basura! No he hecho nada malo!

Starlock comienza a correr, saliendo de la casa rápidamente…

STARLOCK: No me entregara a la policía! No puedo confiar en nadie!

Starlock sale rápidamente del lugar, mientras la señora se da cuenta.

ANCIANA: STARLOCK! ESPERA!

La señora se detiene y se entristece…

ANCIANA: Oh Starlock, yo solo quería ayudarte, conocí muy bien a Senia y a Raccon, espero que te encontremos pronto…

Káiser se entristece al ver la escena…

KAISER: Amigo… solo fue un mal entendido… ella solo te quería ayudar…

La escena de nuevo se comienza a transformar… ahora es un parque, y frente a él está la estación de policía… se nota caminando a Starlock, y este se detiene a olfatear un bote de basura…

STARLOCK: Parece que aquí hay un pedazo de pan, podría comerlo…

En ese momento, aparece dando la vuelta a la esquina un joven corriendo por la mañana… Káiser se sorprende al verlo en ese recuerdo…

ALBERT: Cachorro, te puedo ayudar?

Starlock se asusta al verlo, el ya no está seguro de poder confiar en nadie…

STARLOCK: Perdón! No quise estorbar ni revisar la basura… no me haga daño…

En ese momento, da media vuelta el cachorro y huye del sitio…

ALBERT: ESPERA! NO TENGAS MIEDO!

Pero es tarde, el cachorro ha desaparecido en la calle…

ALBERT: Es una lástima… podría haber sido amigo de mi cachorro…

La escena se disuelve, mientras empieza a cambiar, Káiser habla consigo mismo…

KAISER: Sera posible? Ese joven era idéntico a Albert… no… quizá solo sea una coincidencia…

Luego de decirse eso, piensa en otro detalle de esa escena…

KAISER: Starlock, tu confianza está casi despedazada…

Una nueva escena comienza, esta vez se trata de la experiencia que les conto en el bosque Starlock, ve cómo encuentra comida en un callejón, los colmillos oscuros aparecen y lo lastiman, quitándole la comida, y para rematar, es culpado del desorden por el dueño del restaurante…

TANQUE: Una cosa más, si yo fuera tú, me iría corriendo de aquí…

Tanque se retira, en ese momento Starlock se pone de pie…

STARLOCK: Me… me duele mucho… realmente me lastimo…

¿!?: TU PERRO SARNOSO! QUE HAS HECHO!

Starlock voltea a ver, es el dueño del restaurante el que ha salido, y al ver todo el desorden y a Starlock, piensa que es su culpa…

STARLOCK: Por favor! Yo no hice esto!

¿!?: ESTAS LOCO SI PIENSAS QUE TE VOY A CREER! PERO YO TE VOY A ENSEÑAR UNA LECCION!

El dueño del restaurante saca una escoba, y con ella comienza a golpear a Starlock, este hace acopio de su fuerza, y sale corriendo lo más rápido que puede de ese lugar…

¿!?: SI TE VUELVO A VER CERCA DE MI LOCAL, TE GARANTIZO QUE NO PODRAS ESCAPAR DE MI!

Starlock corre con toda su fuerza, y no se detiene hasta que llega a los límites de Foggy Bottom.

STARLOCK: No puedo confiar en nadie! Yo… simplemente no soy importante para nadie! No tiene mas caso que me quede en un lugar donde solo me hacen daño!

Starlock comienza a caminar por el bosque sin un rumbo fijo, no le importaba hacia donde, solo quería alejarse de ese lugar… ha pasado ya tres días, el clima muestra que se acerca una tormenta, llega a lo que parece ser un Lago, y comienza a caminar por la orilla... la lluvia a comenzado a caer…

STARLOCK: Yo no le importo a nadie… nunca he podido confiar, solo me han hecho daño…

La vista de Starlock comienza a fallar, está muy cansado por su larga caminata ininterrumpida, sin contar que tiene muchos días de no probar alimento alguno…

STARLOCK: Me… me siento mareado… me duele todo mi cuerpo…

Starlock sigue caminando, comienza a tambalearse y a caminar más lentamente, la combinación del frio, cansancio, hambre y sus heridas no atendidas están causando estragos en su resistencia.

STARLOCK: Me… me siento… muy mal…

Entre las sombras y la lluvia, ve una sombra que se dirige a él, pero ya no tiene fuerzas, por lo cual, se desploma en el suelo…

KAISER: Oh amigo, así es como llegaste con Carol y Royer… Hum? Que está pasando?

La escena cambia por completo, es completamente oscura y fría, y en las sombras, aparece la imagen de un zorro…

KAISER: Ese zorro ártico! Que rayos hace en este sitio! El no debería estar aquí!

BOLD GLARE: Cachorro despistado… te dije que te daría una lección…

STARLOCK: No… por favor… no…

BOLD GLARE: Arf! Teaser! Ahora ya sabes que no vales nada… nadie se esforzaría por alguien tan insignificante como tu…

STARLOCK: (Gimiendo) Déjame… por favor…

BOLD GLARE: Cachorro despistado… solo te enseño tu valor…

Sin más, Bold Glare da una descarga a Starlock, tirándolo adolorido en el piso…

STARLOCK: Por favor…

BOLD GLARE: Que no te has dado cuenta? Si de verdad pudieses confiar en alguien, ya te habrían ayudado, pero sin embargo, tu verdadero valor se muestra ahora…

Bold Glare da una nueva descarga a Starlock, un poco más fuerte que la anterior…

BOLD GLARE: Lo vez ahora? No crees que ya deberías aceptarlo de una vez?

STARLOCK: (Sollozando) Yo... yo lo sabía… simplemente no valgo nada para nadie…

Starlock se prepara para recibir una nueva descarga, pero justo cuando la iba a recibir, una figura salta frente de él…

KAISER: AAAAAHG!

Starlock se sorprende al ver lo que paso, y muy lentamente, parece salir de su letargo…

Starlock: Ka ... Káiser?

BOLD GLARE: Mejor retírate estorbo! No vale la pena este perrillo despistado…

Káiser no presta atención a lo que el zorro le dice, solo habla dirigiéndose a su amigo…

KAISER: (Sonriendo) Starlock, no hagas caso a lo que este parasito te ha dicho… vales mucho para muchos, eres mi mejor amigo, yo no pienso dejarte sufrir más, si es necesario, prefiero ser lastimado en tu lugar ante que permitir que te pongan una mano encima…

BOLD GLARE: Patético… si eso quieres…

Bold Glare da una nueva descarga sobre Káiser, el solo cierra fuertemente sus ojos y boca y resiste el dolor…

BOLD GLARE: QUITATE DE UNA VEZ INSECTO!

STARLOCK: Káiser? No lo hagas…

KAISER: Amigo… confía por favor… confía en tu familia… confía en tus amigos… confía en la gente que te quiera ayudar… por favor… te prometo que siempre te ayudare… por favor… confía en mi…

En ese momento, la mirada de Starlock cambia… el miedo y vacío que estaba en ella desaparece, y sin pensarlo… habla…

STARLOCK: Káiser… yo… confío completamente en mis amigos, mi familia y en ti!

Al decir esas palabras, la zona comienza a iluminarse… eso pone furioso al zorro…

BOLD GLARE: NO VAS A INTERFERIR! EL NUNCA MAS CONFIARA EN NADIE!

Extrañamente el pelaje de zorro se oscurece, y lanza una nueva descarga contra los dos, aún más fuerte, pero en ese momento…

MARSHALL: ARF! CAÑON DE AGUA!

El chorro de agua que lanzo, hace contacto con la descarga eléctrica, y esta a su vez, con el zorro, dejándolo tirado en el piso, al observar a Marshall, se le nota de una forma poco usual… molesto…

MARSHALL: Como no dejes de molestarlos, te prometo que estarás en más problemas de los que puedes manejar…

En el lago aparece Zuma…

ZUMA: Arf! Salvavidas!

Coloca su salvavidas en el zorro, y lo aleja de ellos, introduciéndolo en el agua…

BOLD GLARE OSCURO: NO ME VAN A DETENER!

RUBBLE: Arf! Taladro!

Rubble utiliza su taladro para romper el pup-pack del zorro…

CHASE: Arf! ¡Rojo!

Chase ha lanzado su red, dejándolo atrapado en ella…

ROCKY: Arf! Pinzas!

Con sus pinzas, Rocky le quita el resto de su equipo…

SKYE: Arf! Arnés!

Skye lanza el arnés de su helicóptero, sujeta la red y levanta al zorro en el aire…

EVEREST: No vamos a permitir que te le vuelvas a acercar!

SILVER FANG! Así es, eres un ser patético… no… menos que patético… no eres digno de nada…

CAROL: Si pensaste que lo tendrías siempre, te equivocaste, el vale mucho para nosotros…

ROYER: NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A EL! SIEMPRE ESTARA AL MENOS UNO DE NOSOTROS A SU LADO!

Así como dijo eso Royer, aparecen todos los demás amigos de Starlock, todos, con lo cual, el entiende que tiene muchas personas en las que puede confiar…

STARLOCK: Tomaste la forma de alguien que me hiso daño… solo eres mi miedo a la soledad… y fuiste fortificado por mi desconfianza… sabes? Ya no me interesas! Mi desconfianza se acabó…

BOLD GLARE OSCURO: No importa lo que digas, yo voy a volver por ti…

KAISER: En ese caso fracasaras, pues el siempre podrá confiar en nosotros!

Al decir esas palabras, ese ser oscuro desaparece… terminando por fin la pesadilla…

Ambos cachorros ahora se encuentran nuevamente en el pasillo de que inicio todo… listos para despertar…

KAISER: Esa fue toda una experiencia…

STARLOCK: Así es… Káiser, esos tres… destruyeron nuestras vidas…

KAISER: Lo se… asesinaron a nuestras madres…

STARLOCK: Y nos dejaron gravemente heridos…

KAISER: Pero no podemos dejar que se salgan con la suya…

STARLOCK: Káiser, crees que tal vez nuestros padres…

Káiser sonríe…

KAISER: Si, si lo creo, si los necesitaban para algo, es probable que sigan vivos… pero me preocupa pensar que es también muy probable que no sean los únicos…

STARLOCK: Si, yo también lo considere…

KAISER: Cuando despertemos, creo que debemos contarles lo que hemos descubierto a todos…

STARLOCK: Y definitivamente debemos buscar lo que ellos quieren y encontrarlo antes…

Ambos sonríen al pensar en otro detalle…

KAISER: Quien pensaría que tenemos un espíritu guía cada uno…

STARLOCK: Creo que ellos solo quieren el bien…

KAISER: Bueno, creo que eso no debemos decirlo, explicar que en nuestro sueño descubrimos tantas cosas ya va a ser muy difícil por si solo…

STARLOCK: Estoy de acuerdo contigo… pero aun te persigue una duda, no es así?

KAISER: Si… de hecho, en tus recuerdos, estoy seguro de que vi a mi antiguo dueño…

STARLOCK: Eso es raro, espero que podamos conseguir respuestas…

Ambos cachorros comienzan a caminar a la salida… en la sala de urgencias, Katie, Marshall y Carol están dormidos después de la tarea tan difícil que tuvieron, mientras Ryder se quedó velando por la seguridad de sus cachorros…

KAISER: (Bostezando y sonriendo) Buenos días Ryder…

STARLOCK: (Bostezando) Ya amaneció?

Ryder se sorprende al oírlos, y en ese momento abraza a Káiser…

RYDER: Káiser! Mi cachorro rescatista! Estas bien!

Káiser se sorprende al oír eso…

KAISER: Tu cachorro rescatista?

RYDER: Si, escuchaste bien, mi cachorro rescatista! Te voy a adoptar!

Starlock sonríe al oír eso…

STARLOCK: Lo ves? Sabía que ya tenías una nueva familia!

RYDER: Y no solo eso, los dos, no… los tres! Incluido Silver Fang ahora son miembros de la patrulla!

STARLOCK Y KAISER: Como dices?

RYDER: Así es, más tarde lo haremos oficial!

KAISER: Eso es genial Ryder, pero en este momento, nos urge hablar con todos ustedes…

STARLOCK: Si, por extraño que parezca, mientras dormíamos, descubrimos algunas cosas… importantes…

Ryder se sorprende por ello, pero se prepara para escuchar lo que tienen que decir…

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Nuevamente los invito a que me den sus comentarios, por mínimo que sea, apreciare sus palabras, un Review puede ser motivante, déjenme saber…**

 **Nuevamente agradezco ampliamente a mi amigo y colega autor cubanguywtf por permitirme el uso de tres personajes de su creación, ROYER, CAROL Y STARLOCK, quienes a partir de este momento aparecerán en este FIC!**

 **Del mismo modo agradezco ampliamente a mi colega autor SilverWolfandMagentaKitty por permitirme el uso de dos personajes de su creación, SHADEX Y SILVEX.**

 **Agradezco los comentarios que me han dejado:**

 **INVITADO: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y en cuanto a la sugerencia de tu primo, con gusto la voy a considerar como un proyecto! Espero que se animen a comentar mas!**

 **IRONNIJA 14: Me alegra que te guste mi narrativa y los personajes!**

 **STA FANTASIA: Me halaga mucho tu comentario! Espero poder seguir cubriendo tus expectativas!**

 **Y a todos, gracias por los comentarios! Espero poder ver más comentarios, por mínimo que sea!**

 **Y ahora la sorpresa, este capítulo fue escrito entre mi amigo Cubanguywtf y yo! Y en lo personal, a mí me gusta el resultado! Esto es prueba de que no hay límites a nuestra imaginación!**

 **Y por cierto, yo los invito a leer su fic "EL FUTURO PASADO", yo creo que es un muy buen Fic!**

 **Y derivado de lo último, le hago nuevamente una pequeña invitación, mi amigo Cubanguywtf y yo trabajaremos juntos en un fic cooperativo, el cual será una secuela tanto de su Fic "El Futuro pasado" como de este Fic mio! Para una pequeña reseña, pueden ir a nuestros perfiles!**

 **EXCENCION DE RESPONSABILIDAD: YO NO SOY DUEÑO DE PAW PATROL NI DE SUS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES UNA PARODIA, UNA HISTORIA FICTICIA.**

 **Habrán más sorpresas en la historia pronto!**

 **Pero por ahora, Seguimos en contacto!**


	21. CAPITULO 21 LEYENDA DELTA! EL INICIO DE

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

 **EXCENCION DE RESPONSABILIDAD: YO NO SOY DUEÑO DE PAW PATROL NI DE SUS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES UNA PARODIA, UNA HISTORIA FICTICIA.**

 **Los invito a que me den sus comentarios, por mínimo que sea, apreciare sus palabras, un Review puede ser motivante, déjenme saber…**

 **Agradezco ampliamente a mi amigo y colega autor cubanguywtf por permitirme el uso de tres personajes de su creación, ROYER, CAROL Y STARLOCK.**

 **Del mismo modo agradezco ampliamente a mi colega autor SilverWolfandMagentaKitty por permitirme el uso de dos personajes de su creación, SHADEX Y SILVEX.**

 **CAPITULO 21: LEYENDA DELTA! EL INICIO DE LA BUSQUEDA, PARTE 1:**

Después de que despertaron Starlock y Káiser, ambos le pidieron a Ryder hablar con todos, así que Ryder, y como él lo había planteado anteriormente, llamo a todos a la clínica de Katie, una vez reunidos, Káiser y Starlock les cuentan a todos los recuerdos que recuperaron, como Káiser y sus padres trataron de escapar del "trio misterioso", la parte en que se separó de su padre Rescuer, el momento en que Sven atropello a su madre Sapphire asesinándola, generando en Káiser un recuerdo reprimido; igualmente Starlock narra cómo el mismo trio fingió un asalto solo para atraer a sus padres con el fin de secuestrarlos, como su madre salto a atacar a Sven para que no viera a su cachorro, siendo asesinada por él, como Bold Glare lo persiguió al acantilado del parque, y como fue electrocutado por el buscando matarlo, solo provocándole la amnesia y la desconfianza que sentía hacia los demás, finalmente ambos narran como se ayudaron extrañamente de forma mutua a recuperar esos recuerdos dentro de sus sueños, lo cuentan con todos los detalles, excepto uno, lo único que decidieron ambos no contar es que dos especies de espíritus los estaban guiando, y al parecer siguen con ellos, sin embargo, salvo ese detalle, no omiten contar nada más, al terminar de contarlo, solo hay silencio, el cual es roto después de unos minutos…

CAROL: (Llorando) Starlock! Mi querido Starlock! Pasaste por algo terrible!

ROCKY: (Gimiendo) Káiser, no lo puedo creer! Qué horror!

Everest se acerca y sollozando, por fin habla…

EVEREST: La descripción que nos dieron de ellos, no me cabe la menor duda… Ellos mismos fueron los que secuestraron a mi padre!

SILVER FANG: Hermana, cálmate por favor!

EVEREST: Que me calme? Esos tres son unos verdaderos monstruos! Sabemos al menos de tres secuestrados, y dos víctimas mortales! Y no sabemos si secuestraron a alguien más!

Chase, aunque molesto, se acerca junto con Marshall y Ryder…

CHASE: Everest, Silver Fang tiene razón, trata de no alterarte, nosotros sabemos lo que significa perder a alguien, sufrimos mucho al perder a Targed y a mi tío Wind.

MARSHALL: Así es, si ese incendio no hubiese ocurrido, mi papá y mi hermano estarían aquí… pero en este caso, existe la posibilidad de que sus padres estén bien…

SKYE: Así es, pero yo creo que en este momento tenemos otras prioridades…

ZUMA: Otras prioridades amiga?

RUBBLE: Creo que la entiendo, Skye se refiere a la búsquedas de esos tesoros…

RYDER: Eso nos trae al otro punto por el que llame a todos, yo creo que debemos salir a buscarlos y no permitir que ellos lo obtengan, pero yo no deseo tomar esa decisión solo, ellos tres por si solos ya ha demostrado ser peligrosos y no desear detenerse por nada, pero a ello hay que considerar también que no creo que trabajen solos, deben rendir cuentas a alguien más… considerando eso es que quiero saber sus opinión… no puedo decidir qué hacer solo…

Nuevamente un silencio se cierne en el lugar, hasta que por fin alguien toma la palabra…

ALCALDESA GOODWAY: Ryder, aunque pueda ser difícil, creo que tienes razón, ellos no pueden encontrar nada, y estoy segura de que mi querida Chickaletta está de acuerdo.

JAKE: Amigo, se cómo debes sentirte, y estoy de acuerdo con la Alcaldesa, esos tipos no son banda cool.

RYDER: Gracias Jake, Alcaldesa, solo sé que estamos involucrados todos…

DYLAN: Entonces no podemos dudar, creo que debemos actuar pronto.

KATIE: Tenemos que ser precavidos al respecto, no me gustaría volver a atender a alguien por esos motivos, coincido en que debemos buscar eso que quieren, pero con precaución.

CAROL: Sé que Starlock quiere participar también, y yo no podría decirle que no, pero Katie tiene razón, debemos ser precavidos…

RYDER: Sin embargo, yo ya tome algunas precauciones extra… de hecho, ya deben estar esas "precauciones" en el centro de mando... aun así…

Royer comprende lo que Ryder está tratando de decir, así que se acerca a él, pone su mano en su hombro y habla…

ROYER: Ryder, se cómo te estas sintiendo, en mi tiempo como militar, viví situaciones en las que debía tomar decisiones, las cuales en ocasiones yo mismo no deseaba tomar, sin embargo, no pienses en la decisión en sí, piensa en los que proteges con tu decisión, y recuerda que no estás solo, todos apoyaremos tu decisión…

Ryder se queda en silencio, pensando en que decidir, en ese momento dos cachorros se acercan a él y se colocan uno en cada una de sus piernas…

KAISER: Ryder, sé que estas muy preocupado por lo que paso, incluso sé que temes por nosotros, pero por favor, te ruego que no nos dejes sin hacer nada…

Ryder se sorprende al escuchar a su cachorro…

STARLOCK: Ellos le han hecho daño a muchas personas, no podemos permitir que sigan haciéndoselo a alguien más…

KAISER: Además, sabemos que buscan, tú mismo lo dijiste, no podemos dejar que se salgan con la suya… no otra vez…

Káiser y Starlock cierran al mismo tiempo sus ojos al recordar que ellos los separaron de sus seres queridos…

STARLOCK: Por favor Ryder… no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada…

KAISER: Ryder… solo queremos…

Ryder acaricia a ambos cachorros, y por fin les responde…

RYDER: Cachorros… los entiendo, no se los vamos a permitir, ellos no se van a salir con la suya…

ALCALDESA GOODWAY: Ryder, entonces ya decidiste?

Ryder se pone de pie, y finalmente habla…

RYDER: Así es, vamos a encontrar lo que sea que busquen y lo vamos a resguardar de sus manos!

KAISER: Si Ryder! Lo lograremos!

STARLOCK: Todos juntos!

RYDER: Capitán Turbot! Usted es el experto, por donde debemos comenzar?

CAPITAN TURBOT: Después de analizar la pintura que encontraron, y con lo que me mostraste de la tableta, lo más conveniente sería comenzar por el principio…

RYDER: Eso quiere decir…

CAPITAN TURBOT: Si Ryder, deberíamos comenzar a buscar en el lugar más obvio, el Fuerte de la Isla Delta…

Káiser, Zuma y Chase se voltean a ver mutuamente al recordar su última experiencia…

RYDER: Ya esperaba algo así… entonces empezaremos allí. Katie, Káiser y Starlock, podrán ayudar?

KATIE: Aunque yo pienso que sería conveniente que descansaran, sé que lo dos no se querrían quedar, pueden ir, pero deben tener mucho cuidado, y Ryder, necesitamos que siempre tengas a tu lado ayuda médica.

RYDER: Te entiendo Katie, lo tomare en cuenta, pero por el momento, necesito que todos vallamos al centro de mando, hay algo más que debemos hacer…

KAISER: Al centro de mando? No deberíamos actuar de inmediato?

RYDER: Así es Káiser, pero esto que vamos a hacer es necesario, y te prometo que no nos tomara mucho tiempo…

Sin más, todo el grupo se dirige al centro de mando, una vez en él, todos comienzan a preparar algo…

RYDER: Káiser, Marshall, Rocky y Everest, por qué no les muestran el lugar a Starlock y a Silver Fang? Los llamare en cuanto los necesite…

ROCKY: Seguro Ryder! Vengan chicos, veremos primero el campo de entrenamiento!

Káiser y Starlock se voltean a ver mutuamente, no creen que ese sea el momento…

STARLOCK: No creen que deberíamos irnos ya?

KAISER: No lo sé, pero seguramente Ryder saber lo que hace, seguramente tiene sus motivos…

STARLOCK: Entiendo, entonces, deberemos se pacientes…

Caminan todos juntos mientras Rocky, Everest y Marshall le muestran todo, hasta que llegan al área alrededor de la Torre…

MARSHALL: Y aquí es el área de nuestras Pup-house, aquí es donde nos deslizamos por el tobogán y tomamos nuestros vehículos para ir a cualquier emergencia…

SILVER FANG: Es simplemente asombroso!

 _SHADEX: (Por más veces que lo vea, no puedo evitar sorprenderme siempre que alguien explica esto, en cualquier realidad es asombroso. JODER! Siempre es tan endiabladamente…)_

Káiser también está observando, cuando nota algo diferente…

KAISER: Rocky, que son esos tres… no sé qué son… que están cubiertos por lonas…

ROCKY: (Sonriendo) Ese es el nuevo proyecto de Ryder y el Doctor Steve, pero creo que él lo mostrara después…

En ese momento, se encienden la etiquetas de los cachorros ante un llamado…

RYDER: Cachorros, al puesto de observación! Y traigan con ustedes a Starlock y a Silver Fang!

MARSHALL: A la orden Ryder! Cachorros, vamos. RYDER NOS NECESITA!

Todos corren hacia el elevador, pero sin embargo, Marshall tropieza con la patineta de Rubble, y termina deslizándose hacia sus amigos…

MARSHALL: Cachorros! Cuidado!

KAISER: Marshall!

ROCKY: No lo creo!

Marshall arrastra a los otros cinco cachorros con el sobre la patineta, cual si de una acrobacia se tratara…

EVEREST: Cuidado chicos!

STARLOCK: esto es increíble!

SILVER FANG: Vamos a chocar con el elevador!

Y dicho y hecho, los seis chocan irremediablemente dentro del elevador, quedando unos encima de otros…

MARSHALL: (Sonriendo) Je, je! Bueno, esa es una forma de mostrarles el elevador!

Todos se ríen con Marshall, mientras suben al puesto de observación, en el camino, Rocky, Marshall, Everest y Káiser obtienen sus uniformes y Pup-packs, y continúan hacia arriba…

STARLOCK: Así que esa es la forma en que obtienen aquí su equipo?

SILVER FANG: Es interesante…

Sin embargo, Káiser susurra algo a Rocky…

KAISER: (Rocky, siento mi Pup-pack levemente más pesada)

ROCKY: (Quizá lo imaginas, después de todo, acabas de recuperarte de la pérdida de sangre)

KAISER: (Quizá…)

Una vez dentro del puesto de observación, notan que todos están parados como esperando algo, al frente se encuentran Ryder, Royer y Dylan, los demás cachorros ya están en su sitio, Rocky y Marshall toman su lugar, Everest se coloca entre Chase y Rocky, y cuando Káiser esta por colocarse en su lugar a lado de Skye, Ryder lo llama…

RYDER: Káiser, acercare al frente conmigo.

KAISER: Como digas Ryder.

Al caminar y sentarse frente a Ryder, Rocky se para y camina y se sienta a lado de Ryder…

KAISER: (Confundido) Ryder, que sucede?

RYDER: (Sonriendo) Pronto lo sabrás! Starlock, por favor pasa también al frente de Royer…

Starlock también está confundido, pero pasa y se sienta frente a su dueño, mientras de pronto en ese momento, se levanta de su sitio Marshall y se sienta a lado de Royer…

RYDER: Y también tu Silver Fang, pasa y siéntate en frente de Dylan.

Ahora un confundido Silver Fang pasa al frente de su nuevo dueño y se sienta, y en ese momento en esta ocasión se levanta Everest y se sienta a lado de Dylan…

KAISER: Ryder, que está ocurriendo?

RYDER: Esto chicos, es una formalidad que era necesario hacer…

En ese momento Ryder activa un icono en su paw-pad, y le imagen de la pantalla de centro de mando cambia mostrando tres iconos en ella…

RYDER: Cachorros, al haber demostrado valor y habilidad en situaciones extremas de emergencia, se han ganado el derecho a ser reconocidos, y por ello, les informo que desde este momento, son miembros oficiales de PAW PATROL!

Los tres cachorros abren ampliamente sus ojos por la sorpresa… en la pantalla se ilumina en ese momento uno de los tras iconos, es un escudo de la patrulla en color morado, con una estrella y en medio de ella, la figura de una cerradura.

RYDER: Primero… STARLOCK! Tú serás a partir de este momento el cachorro de seguridad y vigilancia de la patrulla, y tu lugar de asignación será tu mismo hogar, el centro turístico del Lago cristal!

En ese momento Royer se agacha y coloca un uniforme morado en su cachorro, y en su cabeza coloca una boina morada con el logotipo de la patrulla al frente en color plata…

ROYER: Te queda bien ese estilo Starlock…

STARLOCK: Este uniforme es… es idéntico al que usaban mis padres!

En ese momento Marshall se acerca a él, y deja ver enfrente un Pup-pack morado, el cual le es colocado por Royer a su cachorro…

RYDER: Tu pup-pack cuenta con varias herramientas, al lado izquierdo tiene un lanzador de granadas de humo o de gas pimienta, según sea tu necesidad, al lado derecho el mini taser que se extenderá rápidamente para un uso rápido y defensa, en el centro cuentas con una lámpara de alta iluminación, y por último en la parte trasera del pup pack un lanzador doble que disparará a ambos lado una soga trampa la cual se podrá colocar en lugares estrechos y luego podrá soltarse con un mecanismo al abrirse un poco.

STARLOCK: Estoy honrado! Pero… una mini pistola Taser… no es muy riesgoso?

RYDER: Sé que se necesita ser muy responsable con una herramienta así, y tanto Royer como yo estamos de acuerdo en que sabrás ser responsable en su uso!

Starlock, ahora con su uniforme, se coloca en la fila, junto a Marshall…

En la pantalla, ahora se ilumina el segundo icono, es un escudo de la patrulla en fondo blanco, con la figura de tres pinos verdes,y al frente de ellos, la figura de la imagen de un zarpazo de una garra…

RYDER: Bien, ahora es el turno de… SILVER FANG! A partir de este momento tú serás el cachorro guardabosques del equipo! Y tu lugar de asignación será junto a Dylan, en el bosque de Bahía Aventura!

En esta ocasión, es Dylan quien se agacha y le coloca un uniforme blanco con líneas verdes, y en su cabeza coloca una gorra de guardia forestal blanca, la cual tiene el logotipo de la patrulla al frente en color verde…

DYLAN: Este uniforme va contigo amigo!

SILVER FANG: Mi uniforme es genial, me gusta mucho!

 _SHADEX: Bien hecho mocoso! Ahora empiezas a mostrar tu valor!_

En esta ocasión es Everest quien se acerca, y entrega a Dylan un Pup-pack blanco, mismo que le coloca a Silver Fang…

RYDER: Tu pup-pack cuenta con otro tipo de herramientas, pensadas en tu función como guardabosques, al lado derecho cuentas con una brújula en un brazo mecánico, del lado izquierdo un mini perforador para búsqueda de agua, en la parte central un lanzador con dardos tranquilizantes para defensa, y en la parte trasera, una pequeña mini sierra, para liberar el camino de ramas y troncos que pudiesen ser peligrosos.

SILVER FANG: Gracias, pero quizás no debería tener este pup-pack…

RYDER: Porque eres un lobo? No lo creo, puedes ser fuerte, muy ágil y rápido, pero eso no impide que puedas necesitar ayuda o ayudar a alguien más. Tú mismo nos ha confirmado que quieres demostrar que humanos y lobos pueden trabajar juntos y ser amigos, pues bien, déjanos empezar a demostrar que estas en lo correcto, empezando con esto.

SILVER FANG: Gracias Ryder, no los decepcionare!

Y en esta ocasión se ilumina el tercer icono, se trata del icono de Káiser…

RYDER: Bien, ahora es el turno de… KAISER!

KAISER: Yo? Pero yo ya cuento con mi uniforme y equipo.

RYDER: Quizá sí, pero en este momento solo estamos haciéndolo formal, tu eres nuestro nuevo cachorro rescatista y encargado de protección civil!

En esta ocasión, Rocky se acerca a Káiser, toma su gorra, y le coloca una casi idéntica a la anterior…

RYDER: Te voy a explicar lo que quiere decir tu símbolo, es el símbolo internacional de protección civil, cuadro amarillo, circulo naranja y triángulo equilátero azul. Y esos colores tienen un significado, el triángulo de color azul simboliza la prevención, ya que el azul es un color que proporciona tranquilidad y protección (de ahí que los cuerpos policiacos lo utilicen), al mismo tiempo el triángulo en todas las religiones representa al ser supremo o energía protectora, por lo que los países con una fuerte influencia religiosa dentro de su vida cotidiana, no opusieron inconveniente alguno en aceptarlo. Cada lado del triángulo representa a cada fuerza que reviene o atiende una emergencia, es decir, el Gobierno, los grupos voluntarios y la población en general, siempre en la base, ya que se rebasará la capacidad de respuesta de cualquier organismo por el simple hecho de estar en el lugar de la contingencia, por lo que es la principal inquietud de Protección Civil el orientarlos para que adopten medidas de autoprotección que al mismo tiempo ayuden a las instituciones a brindar una mejor atención a la ciudadanía, el círculo anaranjado representa la aceleración del metabolismo y mantiene en alerta a la persona, además de proporcionar a quien lo porta visibilidad, impidiendo accidentes por falta de la misma. El naranja también es reconocido dentro de la emergencia como el color del rescate. Finalmente el color amarillo, este se relaciona directamente como una señal de alerta, que indica la posibilidad de peligro inminente, resulta vital para que subconscientemente la población esté en condiciones de enfrentar una emergencia con mayor oportunidad.

Káiser esta asombrado por la explicación, nunca imagino que ese símbolo que le asignaron quisiera decir eso, si antes deseaba ser rescatista, ahora tiene una mayor convicción sobre ello…

RYDER: Tu lugar de asignación es aquí, en el centro de mando, con nosotros, y como te dije antes, te estoy adoptando, y a partir de este momento, también eres mi cachorro!

Káiser agita su cola emocionado…

RYDER: Tu ya conoces tu equipo, tu pinza triple, tu mini extintor y tu soga de rescate, pero Rocky y yo hicimos unas adiciones al mismo, para empezar, en tu pup-pack en la parte trasera existe ahora una cuerda con gancho para escalar, en caso de un rescate en la alturas.

Káiser traga saliva al oír eso, no sabe cómo podría manejar esa herramienta con su miedo a las alturas…

RYDER: también hicimos una adición a tu gorra, esta contara con dos herramientas, primero, unos lentes térmicos que te permitirán localizar a quien requiera ayuda a través de su calor, y una pequeña lámpara tipo minero que se oculta atrás del logotipo de la patrulla en ella, para facilitarte la búsqueda y rescate en logares oscuros…

KAISER: Gracias Ryder! Me voy a esforzar al máximo! Arf!

RYDER: Ahora, vamos todos afuera, les tenemos una sorpresa más.

STARLOCK: Otra sorpresa?

Todos van afuera, y en el área de la entrada, donde se encuentra los tres objetos ocultos por lonas que vio Káiser al llegar, se ubican todos…

RYDER: Chase, podrías alúmbranos por favor.

CHASE: Por supuesto Jefe Ryder! Arf! Linterna!

Una vez alumbrados por Chase, Ryder se acerca, y quita las tres lonas, mostrando su contenido a los tres asombrados cachorros…

RYDER: Cachorros, les presento sus nuevas Pup-house!

Ryder toma su paw-pad y con el da una instrucción, con la cual las tres se transforman los nuevos vehículos de los cachorros…

RYDER: Asombrados? Este es el otro proyecto en el que estaba trabajando mi padre, ayudándome, en la madrugada lo llame para pedirle que lo adelantara, y para mi sorpresa, me informo que ya lo había terminado, y que lo estaba enviando en ese momento, así que están listos para asignárselos! Para Káiser, tenemos una camioneta similar en forma a la ambulancia de Marshall, pero en color beige con franjas naranjas y el logotipo de protección civil, la cual cuenta con una grúa, una soga larga de rescate, con equipo de primeros auxilios y emergencias dentro de ella, y es un vehículo de tracción todo terreno; para Starlock tenemos un vehículo en forma similar al de Chase, pero este es color morado, contando con una cámara de seguridad a distancia, la cual puede grabar en la oscuridad, cuenta con ruedas de tracción anfibia para circular en agua poco profunda como la orilla del lago, y un lanzador de aceite para defensa y escape de posibles perseguidores; y finalmente para Silver Fang pensé en una especie de Jeep, también todo terreno, que pueda circular en su ambiente, el bosque, con una mini sierra para poder quitar obstáculos, una pinza mecánica para retirar troncos o piedras, y una polea para poder aferrarse a ciertas superficies y poder subir en ángulos muy elevados.

Cada cachorro se acerca a su propio vehículo, asombrado y fascinado por el mismo…

KAISER: Este vehículo… pup-house, es maravilloso!

STARLOCK: No puedo dejar de estar asombrado!

SILVER FANG: Nunca he estado en un pup-house, pero no puedo esperar por usar el mío!

Todos parecen divertidos al ver lo felices que están sus amigos admirando sus nuevos pup-house…

SKYE: Ji, ji, ji! Creo que se están divirtiendo!

EVEREST: Y como criticarlos? Yo recuerdo cuando Ryder me dio mi Quitanieves, no podía dejar de admirarlo!

CHASE: Lo entiendo, sin embargo, creo que Ryder está a punto de interrumpirlos…

Y estaba en lo cierto Chase, pues en ese momento, Ryder los interrumpe…

RYDER: Cachorros, sé que están muy contentos, pero debemos atender nuestro otro problema, así que volvamos al puesto de observación…

Aunque contentos por la sorpresa, todos entienden y vuelven al centro de mando, una vez dentro, frente al monitor, se preparan para su siguiente misión.

RYDER: Bien cachorros, todos sabemos cuál es la misión, debemos encontrar los tesoros de la leyenda antes que esos tres individuos.

RUBBLE: Y por donde vamos a comenzar?

RYDER: Haremos caso a la sugerencia del Capitán Turbot, empezaremos en las Ruinas del Fuerte antiguo de la Isla Delta.

MARSHALL: Es un buen lugar para empezar, pero, no es algo peligroso?

EVEREST: Si Ryder, sabemos que el lugar está lleno de trampas antiguas.

RYDER: Así es chicos, y por lo que averiguamos, no creo que hallamos conocido ni la cuarta parte de ellas.

ROCKY: Pero tú tienes un plan, no es así?

RYDER: Así es, lo pensé muy bien, y me asesore con el Capitán Turbot y con Royer al respecto, así que bien, para esta misión, vamos a necesitar a… ZUMA! Tu estarás preparado con tu submarino y equipo acuático para sacar a nuestro equipo de "infiltrados" del fuerte utilizando la ruta de escape que ya conocemos.

ZUMA: Preparado, listo, mojado!

RYDER: Necesitamos tener muy bien vigilada la zona, por ello, lo mejor es que también valla con nosotros… EL ESPIA CHASE! Con tu dron podrás vigilar el Fuerte, y mantener una estricta vigilancia para evitar malas sorpresas.

CHASER: El espía Chase tomara el caso!

RYDER: También haremos caso a la recomendación de Katie, vamos a procurar tener en todas estas misiones asistencia médica, en esta ocasión nos ayudara con ello… MARSHALL! Necesitaremos todo tu equipo EMT y tu vehículo de emergencias para atender cualquier sorpresa.

MARSHALL: Estoy listo para RAW! RAW! Rescate!

RYDER: Chicos, ustedes son nuestro respaldo, sin embargo, ahora vamos con nuestro equipo de infiltrados al fuerte. Necesitamos un equipo que pueda moverse a través de las trampas, y defenderse si llega a ser necesario, en primer lugar… KAISER! Tú ya estuviste en el interior de ese Fuerte, y conoces como pueden ser esas trampas, también tu equipo de rescate te permitirá ayudar a los demás si es necesario, y con tus nuevo lentes térmicos podrías ser capaz de hallar algo.

KAISER: Servir y proteger es siempre mi deber!

RYDER: para continuar, necesitamos que puedan ser capaces de vigilar lo que pase a su alrededor, y que no sean sorprendidos, creo que es perfecto pare el equipo… STARLOCK! Tu gran percepción es lo que se necesita en caso de que se encuentre muy oculto, y tu nueva lámpara de alta iluminación podrían descubrir más cosas, además, tu nuevo equipo de protección les servirá en caso de que tengan que defenderse.

STARLOCK: Los apoyare en lo que pueda Ryder.

RYDER: Y por último, necesitamos velocidad de reacción en caso de una mala sorpresa, por ello también ira… SILVER FANG! Tu nuevo equipo con sedantes los podría ayudar a salir de una mala situación, y tu fuerza y velocidad los ayudara dentro de las ruinas con la exploración, y tus sentidos agudos podrían descubrir algo que pueda pasar desapercibido.

SILVER FANG: Daré mi mejor esfuerzo Ryder!

RYDER: El Capitán Turbot nos apoyara llevando en su barco los vehículos de Chase y Marshall, ellos irán con él, Silver Fang viajara también con ellos, mientras que Káiser y Starlock viajaran con zuma en su submarino. Los demás, normalmente les pido que estén atentos por si los necesitamos, pero en esta ocasión, por seguridad, se quedaran con ustedes en el puesto de mando Jake, Dylan y Carol, la Alcaldesa y Katie también estarán al pendiente de todo, y a nosotros nos acompañaran el Capitán Turbot y Royer, no dejaremos nada al azar, y estaremos lo mejor preparados en lo posible para esta gran misión, así que… PAW PATROL! ENTRA EN ACCION!

De inmediato sale el equipo y se pone en marcha para llegar a la isla delta, como tomaron algo de tiempo para prepararse, asignar su nuevo equipo a los tres cachorros, y mostrar sus pup-house, se ha hecho tarde, y al llegar a la Isla Delta y al fuerte, está empezando a oscurecer…

MARSHALL: Ya está oscureciendo, la maleza se ve muy oculta, realmente este lugar se ve tétrico…

CHASE: Tranquilo Marshall, no pasara nada.

KAISER: Ryder, por donde deberemos empezar a buscar?

RYDER: Bien cachorros, lo más seguro es que lo que sea que estemos buscando, debe estar en la parte profunda del Fuerte, donde encontraron la pintura, en ese sitio debe haber más pasillos por explorar, pero para llegar a ese sitio, temo que tendrán que usar la trampa por la que Káiser y Zuma cayeron la última vez.

Káiser recuerda como él y Zuma se deslizaron por la trampa la última vez…

KAISER: Lamento haberlo preguntado…

RYDER: Una vez que estén dentro, con mi sonar y el dron de Chase los estaremos vigilando, no deben preocuparse, recuerden que dentro de ese sitio es posible que no puedan comunicarse con nosotros, he ampliado el alcance de los comunicadores, pero por si acaso, no traten de usarlos a menos de que sea extremadamente necesario.

Todos llegan al fuerte al anochecer, con mucho cuidado, y recordando donde estaban la última vez la trampas, llegan al salón donde cayeron en esa ocasión Zuma y Káiser, y comienzan a prepararse.

CHASE: Arf! Lentes de visión nocturna!

Chase se coloca sus lentes especiales y comienza a revisar el lugar, llevándose una sorpresa…

CHASE: Ryder, la trampa no está abierta…

RYDER: Que dices?

CHASE: Sé que es raro, cuando salimos de aquí la trampa estaba abierta, pero ya no lo está…

ROYER: Ryder, es probable que las trampas después de un tiempo se reactiven…

RYDER: Pero este lugar es muy antiguo, no pensé que eso fuera posible…

CAPITAN TURBOT: No debería serlo, no tenían en esa época el conocimiento tecnológico para ello…

RYDER: Chase, lanza tu dron, necesitamos mantener la vigilancia ya, lo estaremos observando en mi Paw-pad.

CHASE: A la orden Jefe Ryder! Arf! Activar dron! Modo de vigilancia constante y furtiva!

En el barco del Capitán Turbot, se activa en el vehículo de Chase el dron, y este comienza a volar y a vigilar la isla, y se dirige al fuerte para empezar a rastrarlo, pero en el camino, hace un descubrimiento…

RYDER: Esto no me gusta, Chase, acércate y miera esto…

Al acercarse y ver la pantalla del Paw-pad de Ryder, Chase comprende el porqué de su reacción…

CHASE: Ese es un Helicóptero?

ROYER: Helicóptero? Permítanme ver…

La imagen del dron muestra oculto al otro lado de la playa un helicóptero negro…

ROYER: Es obvio que lo dejaron oculto, con la intención de poder salir de este lugar de inmediato.

RYDER: Supongo que era inevitable…

ZUMA: Ryder, que ocurre? Quien más está en la Isla?

RYDER: Temo que nuestros tres "amigos" están en la isla también…

MARSHALL: Pero como! Si nosotros tenemos la tableta y la información!

RYDER: De algún modo obtuvieron los mismo datos… es inútil tratar de razonar como, debemos comenzar a trabajar. Cachorros, temo que las trampas que ya se habían activado anteriormente estén otra vez funcionando, eso significa que para bajar…

KAISER: Tendremos que activar la trampa de esta sala de nuevo…

RYDER: Nosotros nos mantendremos en este lugar, Royer monitoreara en su Tablet el dron de Chase, mientras yo activare mi sonar y los comenzare a monitorear a ustedes…

En ese momento, los tres cachorros se acercan a sus amigos…

ROYER: Starlock, te sucede algo?

STARLOCK: No… no se… si… si me pasa algo, es mi primera misión, y sé de qué son capaces esos tres, creo que tengo…

ROYER: Tienes miedo?

Starlock solo asiente con su cabeza, mientras Royer lo acaricia…

ROYER: Starlock, te entiendo, es normal tener miedo, lo extraño seria no tenerlo, pero no sucumbas a ese miedo, supéralo, yo sé que eres capaz de hacerlo, y sé que esta misión saldrá bien…

STARLOCK: Gracias, necesitaba escuchar eso… me esforzare al máximo! Arf!

Silver Fang se acerca a Chase, Zuma y Marshall…

SILVER FANG: Así se siente?

ZUMA: Amigo, a que te refieres?

SILVER FANG: Este sentir que tengo ahora, no sé si es emoción, o nervios, no sé qué esperar. Esto es lo que sientan cada vez que van a un rescate? Es lo que sienten al ir en una misión importante?

MARSHALL: Sientes incertidumbre, no es así?

SILVER FANG: Supongo que si…

CHASE: No pienses en eso, no pienses en que podría pasar, no pienses en las posibilidades, céntrate en pensar en el momento, concéntrate en cumplir con tu objetivo, y veras que todo saldrá bien!

SILVER FANG: Gracias chicos, sé que todo saldrá bien!

Káiser se ha acercado a su nuevo dueño, no sebe que decirle, hasta que Ryder toma la palabra…

RYDER: Káiser, acaso estas nervioso?

KAISER: Tal vez… un poco… OK! Bastante nervioso!

RYDER: Vamos! No tienes de que avergonzarte…

KAISER: En serio? No es mi primera misión con ustedes, y sin embargo…

RYDER: Te sientes así porque sabes que está en juego, y quienes están metidos en esto, pero no te sientas mal, creo que todos estamos nerviosos…

KAISER: Hablas en serio?

RYDER: Claro que sí, mira a Starlock, fue a buscar el apoyo de Royer, Silver Fang esta con Zuma, Marshall y Chase, no eres el único que está nervioso.

KAISER: No lo había pensado de esa manera…

RYDER: Káiser, es normal estar nervioso, pero ten por seguro que todo saldrá bien, solo debemos confiar en nosotros, y recuerda, yo los monitoreare desde este lugar en todo momento, estaremos preparados…

Káiser lame la cara de Ryder al oír sus palabras…

KAISER: Aremos nuestro trabajo bien Ryder!

RYDER: Bien, creo que es momento de comenzar…

Los tres cachorros se acercan al centro del salón, y en ese punto se detienen…

STARLOCK: Ok, estamos en el centro, como hacemos para bajar?

SILER FANG: Este lugar, tiene un sonido hueco, estamos en un suelo falso, cualquier loza del piso podría ser la que active esto…

KAISER: Chicos, prepárense… Sé cuál es la loza… la voy a pisar, y de inmediato caeremos… la última vez había paja vieja en el fondo, pero la removimos Zuma y yo, así que es probable que sea un golpe duro… quien reaccione primero, debe hacernos reaccionar a los demás de inmediato…

Los otros dos cachorros comprenden lo que Káiser les explica…

ZUMA: Ryder… a que se refiere Káiser?

RYDER: Bueno, lo más seguro es que al llegar al calabozo se golpeen duro y pierdan un momento el conocimiento, así que se están preparando para ello…

MARSHALL: Que!? Entonces debo ir con ello para atenderlos!

RYDER: No Marshall! Entiendo tu sentir, pero confía en ellos, esta misión de alguna manera es una prueba para ellos tres…

MARSHALL: Pero Ryder!

CHASE: MARSHALL!

Marshall voltea a ver a Chase, y al ver su rostro, comprende que aunque también está muy preocupado, deben confiar en sus amigos…

MARSHALL: Lo siento Ryder… ahora entiendo por qué dijiste que somos su equipo de apoyo…

Ryder acaricia en su cabeza a Marshall, mientras, Káiser se acerca a la loza en cuestión…

KAISER: Chicos… listos?

Sus dos amigos asienten con la cabeza…

KAISER: Muy bien… adelante…

Káiser presiona la loza y de inmediato el suelo falso se abre, cayendo los tres hacia el calabozo…

RYDER: Bien, comencemos… activar sonar!

ROYER: Chase, acércate conmigo, usaremos mi Tablet para que puedas controlar tu dron…

CHASE: Gracias Royer. El dron ya tiene sus instrucciones, ya está monitoreando toda el área…

ZUMA: Ryder… como están?

RYDER: Al parecer, ya están en el calabozo, pero están inmóviles, deben haber perdido el conocimiento, esperaremos un poco…

Mientras en el calabozo, la apreciación de Ryder es correcta, los cachorros están inconscientes, pero ilesos, solo un ser esta consiente debido a su situación de espíritu guía…

 _SHADEX: Esto es maravilloso! Dejarse caer al vacío! Genial tontería! No se les ocurrió que ese tonto cachorro Káiser podría haber usado ese cable de Alpinismo que tiene en su Pup-pack?_

Da unos pasos, y luego voltea a ver a los tres cachorros…

 _SHADEX: Como sea! Supongo que es inútil enojarse por esa estúpida falta de pericia! Para no perder el tiempo debería despertar a mi mocoso protegido! Pero eso me quitaría la oportunidad de hablar con ustedes dos…_

Shadex voltea a ver hacia Káiser y Starlock… en donde aparentemente no hay nadie…

 _SHADEX: No se hagan los tontos conmigo! Sé que están escondidos en esas piedras en los collares de ellos dos! Muéstrense ante mí de una buena vez!_

De inmediato se hacen presentes los dos guías de los cachorros, aunque solo pueden verse dos figuras, una purpura y otra beige…

 _SHADEX: Pensaban acaso que no me daría cuenta de su presencia?_

 _¿!?: No… de hecho, sabíamos que este encuentro tenía que darse en cualquier momento…_

 _SHADEX: Como sea! Que es lo que está pasando aquí? Es mucha coincidencia que los hayan encontrado específicamente ellos a ustedes dos…_

 _¿!?: No es simple coincidencia, es el destino que ya estaba preestablecido…_

 _SHADEX: Pamplinas! Para empezar, respóndanme… esa extraña leyenda…_

 _¿!?: Esa leyenda lamentablemente es cierta… por eso hemos aparecido ahora…_

 _SHADEX: Y tu amigo, acaso no habla?_

 _¿!?: Él es más… silencioso, pero ten por seguro que cuando sea necesario, sabrá comunicarse…_

 _SHADEX: Como sea, quiero saber que ocurre, y si podemos confiar en ustedes!_

 _¿!?: Es una pregunta directa, y muy acertada, ahora entiendo por qué fuiste elegido por BRIGHT LADY…_

Shadex se sorprende al escuchar esa afirmación…

 _SHADEX: Como saben acerca de eso!_

 _¿!?: No te preocupes, no es nuestra intención hacer daño a nadie, al contrario, también fuimos escogidos como guías para estos pequeños, y como tú, conocemos las reglas, nuestra intervención solo puede ser indirecta._

 _SHADEX: Muy bien, pero entonces…_

 _¿!?: Como te dije, no podemos permitir que los tesoros sean robados, el destino de ellos es protegerlos y resguardarlos, y nosotros les ayudaremos, mantendremos el equilibrio de esta realidad…_

 _SHADEX: Parecen sinceros… aun así, como sé que puedo confiar en ustedes?_

 _¿!?: Es una pregunta razonable… te daremos una prueba de ello, te mostraremos nuestras verdaderas identidades!_

En ese momento hay un brillo, dura unos segundos, y después de ello, una vez más los espíritus están en su forma oculta de nuevo…

 _SHADEX: (Sorprendido) Pero… pero ustedes son…!_

 _¿!?: Te pedimos que no reveles nuestra identidad… nosotras mismas lo haremos llegado el momento, pero por ahora, es mejor mantenernos ocultas…_

 _SHADEX: No puedo creer que yo diga esto! Pero lo comprendo, y lo respeto, no diera nada a mi protegido, no lo revelare…_

 _¿!?: Te lo agradecemos, ahora, debemos volver a las piedras en sus collares, y tú ya debes despertar a tu protegido, es hora de que comiencen a trabajar…_

Dicho esto, los dos misteriosos espíritus regresan a las piedras en los collares de los cachorros, y en ese momento, Shadex se dispone a despertar a Silver Fang…

 _SHADEX: Muy bien "bella durmiente"! Es hora de despertar!_

Shadex mueve bruscamente a Silver Fang, el cual reacciona sobresaltado…

SILVER FANG: Ok! Ya desperté! Para ser un espíritu guía, eres bastante brusco!

 _SHADEX: Ya deja de perder el jodido tiempo! Despierta a los otros dos! El tiempo es esencial!_

SILVER FANG: Káiser, Starlock! Despierten por favor! Reaccionen!

Ambos comienzan a despertar…

KAISER: (Adolorido) Ya lo dije antes… detesto esas trampas y rampas…

STARLOCK: Oh… Mi cabeza… cuanto tiempo estaríamos inconsciente?

SILVER FANG: Al parecer, aproximadamente diez minutos…

KAISER: Eso fue mucho tiempo… debemos movernos, arf! Lámpara de minero!

La lámpara de la gorra de Káiser aparece y se enciende… dando un poco de claridad…

KAISER: Este lugar no cambia… Starlock, podrías…

STARLOCK: Con gusto amigo! Arf, linterna de alta densidad!

La linterna de Starlock se enciende, dando una gran iluminación…

SILVER FANG: Es demasiado intensa la luz, si esos tres están aquí, eso los puede alertar de nuestra presencia…

STARLOCK: Lo arreglare… Arf! Nivelar luz al 30 por ciento!

La linterna de Starlock, al recibir la orden, baja la iluminación, ahora no es tan intensa, pero si lo suficiente para que ellos puedan ver…

KAISER: Muy bien! Con tu linterna veremos a distancia, y con la mía veremos el suelo cerca de nosotros, ahora, hacia el salón…

Káiser comienza a guiarlos, evitando en todo momento las trampas que el ya conocía, una vez en el salón, los tres se detienen ante el cuadro principal…

STARLOCK: Así que este es el salón principal… es fascinante!

SILVER FANG: Este es punto en donde encontraron el pequeño cuadro que le dieron al Capitán Turbot?

KAISER: Así es, el cuadro estaba sobre esa… NO VALLAN A TOCAR ESO!

Los dos cachorros voltean a ver sobresaltados a donde señalo Káiser asustado, y ven en el piso otro cuadro pequeño…

STARLOCK: Ese… ese es el sitio donde tomaste el cuadro?

SILVER FANG: No se supone que ya no debería haber nada en ese sitio?

KAISER: (Sorprendido) Así es… yo me lleve el cuadro que estaba allí, y al tomarlo, tres grandes troncos fueron liberados y comenzaron a perseguirnos a Zuma y a mí.

STARLOCK: Pero… eso no puede ser!

SILVER FANG: Eso quiere decir…

KAISER: Así es… espero que la mejora del comunicador funcione… Ryder! Adelante!

RYDER: Adelante Káiser, te escucho con algo de estática, que sucede?

KAISER: Ryder, la trampa del cuadro… esta activada de nuevo!

RYDER: Estas seguro?

KAISER: Completamente! Ryder, definitivamente hay alguien más en este fuerte, y no me refiero a esos tres psicópatas…

RYDER: Lo suponía, pero deben continuar, sigan el plan con mucho cuidado, Káiser, tengan mucho cuidado con las trampas.

KIASER: Comprendemos Ryder, sabemos que nos estas monitoreando, en caso de que no podamos comunicarnos…

RYDER: Tranquilos chicos, si nos necesitan, buscaremos la forma de llegar a ustedes de inmediato.

KAISER: Confía en nosotros Ryder, cambio y fuera!

STARLOCK: Bien, sabíamos que sería complicado. Solo debemos ser cuidadosos…

SILVER FANG: Entonces, este es el gran salón, y supongo que este es el gran cuadro de que nos hablaron…

KAISER: Así es, Zuma y yo corrimos por ese pasillo amplio en esa ocasión, y en este momento salimos de esta pasillo de la izquierda, así que tomaremos el corredor de ese lado, a la derecha, ese debe ser nuestro objetivo… Hum?

STARLOCK: Sucede algo Káiser?

KAISER: Es extraño, juraría que la pintura se veía más "opaca" la última vez… la veo más colorida…

SILVER FANG: Quizá se deba a que en esta ocasión tenemos más luz, tu lámpara y la de Starlock, en esa ocasión solo tenías la lámpara de Chase.

KAISER: Puede ser… no perdamos más tiempo! Vamos!

Los tres cachorros se adentran en el corredor, para continuar con su búsqueda... mientras que en otra parte del Fuerte, tenemos a sus rivales buscando…

SVEN: Este lugar es un laberinto…

SVETLANA: Así es hermanito, pero nosotros tenemos "las herramientas" correctas para encontrarlo…

BOLD GLARE: Pensaron que nos detendrían… que equivocados estaban…

Oculta detrás de unas columnas, se observa otra figura canina vigilándolos…

¿!?: (Susurrando) No se saldrán con la suya… los detendremos…

Mientras tanto, en bahía Aventura, es de noche, y Katie y la Alcaldesa Goodway llegan al centro de mando para acompañar también al equipo…

CAROL: Llegaron temprano…

KATIE: Terminamos nuestros trabajos, y coincidimos en que sería mejor venir y pasar la noche con todos, para estar al pendiente…

En ese momento se abre la puerta del centro de mando, y se ve entrar a dos personas…

DOCTOR STEVE: Eso es una buena idea… y nos permite evitar rodeos…

ALCALDESA GOODWAY: Steve! No pensé que fueras a venir! Si llegaste tan pronto desde tu laboratorio en Bright City, debe ser muy importante…

DOCTOR STEVE: Así es, viene conmigo el Jefe Barns.

JEFE BARNS: Buenas noches a todos… es un placer conocerlos…

ROCKY: Usted es el Jefe de Bomberos de Bahía Aventura…

JEFE BARNS: Así es, veo que me conocen…

DOCTOR STEVE: Y Ryder y los demás cachorros? Y tenía entendido que el Capitán Turbot y Royer también estarían aquí…

CAROL: Ellos salieron a una misión…

DOCTOR STEVE: La primera misión de "la búsqueda"…

SKYE: Así es, teníamos que empezar de inmediato…

DOCTOR STEVE: Entonces los esperaremos, necesitamos contarles algo…

Todos notan el tono serio, y aparentemente molesto del padre de Ryder, se dan cuenta de que es algo muy importante…

ALCALDESA GOODWAY: Steve… que sucede?

DOCTOR STEVE: Es preferible esperar a los demás, pero lamento decir que tiene que ver con el incendio del centro de reciclaje que ocurrió hace tiempo…

Los cachorros tiemblan al oír eso, ese incendio es donde Chase y Marshall perdieron a su familia…

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Nuevamente los invito a que me den sus comentarios, por mínimo que sea, apreciare sus palabras, un Review puede ser motivante, déjenme saber…**

 **Nuevamente agradezco ampliamente a mi amigo y colega autor cubanguywtf por permitirme el uso de tres personajes de su creación, ROYER, CAROL Y STARLOCK, quienes a partir de este momento aparecerán en este FIC!**

 **Del mismo modo agradezco ampliamente a mi colega autor SilverWolfandMagentaKitty por permitirme el uso de dos personajes de su creación, SHADEX Y SILVEX.**

 **Y de nuevo, agradezco los comentarios que me han dejado:**

 **IRONNIJA 14: Me agrada saber que te gusto el capítulo! Y espero poder seguir satisfaciéndolos a todos!**

 **EYILES JACK: Agradezco, o más bien, mi amigo Cubanguywtf y yo agradecemos tu comentario, y si, podemos hacerlo más adelante! Es solo cuestión de ponernos de acuerdo!**

 **Solo como comentario, este capítulo puede no parecer tan emocionante como otros, pero verán que es necesario para la historia! Aun así, cualquier comentario será bien recibido!**

 **EXCENCION DE RESPONSABILIDAD: YO NO SOY DUEÑO DE PAW PATROL NI DE SUS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES UNA PARODIA, UNA HISTORIA FICTICIA.**

 **Habrán más sorpresas en la historia pronto!**

 **Pero por ahora, Seguimos en contacto!**


	22. CAPITULO 22: LEYENDA DELTA! EL INICIO DE

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

 **EXCENCION DE RESPONSABILIDAD: YO NO SOY DUEÑO DE PAW PATROL NI DE SUS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES UNA PARODIA, UNA HISTORIA FICTICIA.**

 **Los invito a que me den sus comentarios, por mínimo que sea, apreciare sus palabras, un Review puede ser motivante, déjenme saber…**

 **Agradezco ampliamente a mi amigo y colega autor cubanguywtf por permitirme el uso de tres personajes de su creación, ROYER, CAROL Y STARLOCK.**

 **Del mismo modo agradezco ampliamente a mi colega autor SilverWolfandMagentaKitty por permitirme el uso de dos personajes de su creación, SHADEX Y SILVEX.**

 **CAPITULO 22: LEYENDA DELTA! EL INICIO DE LA BUSQUEDA, PARTE 2:**

Mientras el Doctor Steve ha llegado acompañado con el Jefe Barns al puesto de observación, en la Isla Delta continua desarrollándose la búsqueda, Ryder monitorea a su Equipo en su Paw-pad a través de su mejorado sistema de sonar…

RYDER: Bien… Los chicos se están moviendo, y ya han cambiado de dirección, parece que tomaron un corredor diferente al de la última vez…

MARSHALL: Eso es bueno… No es así?

CAPITAN TURBOT: De hecho si, su decisión después de todo, es para encontrar el tesoro que debe estar resguardado al interior del fuerte.

ZUMA: Amigos! Espero que todo salga bien…

Mientras, Chase sigue monitoreando su dron con la ayuda de Royer y su Tablet…

CHASE: A parte de ese helicóptero que vimos, no parece haber nada más en la zona… quizá debemos comenzar a monitorear más el área del fuerte…

Royer no parece muy convencido con la sugerencia de Chase…

ROYER: Chase, sé que ese era el plan original, pero no confío en la situación, yo sugeriría que mantengas el dron vigilando el área de la playa, donde esta ese helicóptero, y donde desembarcamos…

CHASE: Arf! Te entiendo Royer, seguiré tu consejo y mantendré la vigilancia como me pides…

Entretanto, en el interior del Fuerte, los demás cachorros continúan su búsqueda, tratando de tener el mayor cuidado que les es posible…

STARLOCK: Este pasillo es muy largo, cuando encontraremos algo?

KAISER: Créeme cuando te digo que ese no es un buen deseo… encontrar algo en este loco "set de películas de horror" no suele ser muy agradable…

En ese momento, al dar Silver Fang un paso, se abre un panel en la pared… del cual salen disparadas varias flechas de un lado a otro…

SILVER FANG: Hum? Que?

KAISER: ARF! PINZA TRIPLE!

Káiser apenas a tiempo logra activar su pinza, y con ella jala por su cola a Silver Fang hacia atrás, pasando las flechas frente a su cara y clavándose en la otra pared…

 _SHADEX: MOCOSO! Que imprudente fuiste!_

SILVER FANG: Gra… gracias Káiser… no sé qué paso, por suerte te diste cuenta a tiempo…

Káiser parece preocupado, al fin habla…

KAISER: Silver Fang… no sé cómo se activó esa trampa…

STARLOCK: Como dices? Pero tu salvaste a Silver de Alguna manera…

KAISER: Lo salve por que pude oír las flechas a tiempo, un segundo más y no sé qué habría pasado…

Los tres se ponen a pensar por un minuto, saben que deben ser más cuidadosos…

STARLOCK: Supongo que vamos por buen camino, las trampas parecen ser más ocultas y complicadas…

KAISER: Soy un fracaso…

Los otros dos voltean a ver a su amigo…

SILVER FANG: Que es lo que acabas de decir?

KAISER: Dije que soy un fracaso! Se supone que yo debo observar y detectar las trampas! Y no he localizado esa… se supone que soy un gran observador!

Káiser se sienta, se le puede ver triste…

KAISER: No sé si podre ser tan gran observador como lo era mi padre…

STARLOCK: Káiser, amigo, no te presiones de esa manera… nadie pudo ver de dónde salió la trampa… estaba muy oculta…

SILVER FANG: Así es, si ese fuera el caso, con mis sentidos agudos debí haberla encontrado yo, pero te diste cuenta a tiempo y me salvaste.

STARLOCK: Tú fuiste rápido! Eso demuestra que si eres un gran observador!

Káiser sonríe con lo que le dicen sus amigos…

KAISER: Gracias amigos. No volveré a defraudarlos… Nos esforzaremos los tres al máximo!

STARLOCK: Káiser, quizá es momento de utilizar las nuevas herramientas que nos dieron para ampliar nuestros sentidos…

SILVER FANG: Esa es una buena idea, Starlock puede mantener la iluminación baja con su lámpara para que podamos ver sin ser vistos, mientras, tu puedes utilizar tus nuevos lentes en lugar de tu lámpara de minero, así podrías ver mejor y detectar otras sorpresas ocultas…

KAISER: Tienes razón Silver Fang! Arf, arf! Guardar lámpara de minero! Arf! Lente de visión térmica!

Al hacer el cambio de herramienta Káiser, se da cuenta de que fue lo que ocurrió…

KAISER: Tenias Razón Silver! La trampa no la activaste tu… La active yo!

Los otros se sorprenden al escucharlo…

SILVER FANG: Como ocurrió eso!

KAISER: Mientras caminábamos, y mientras hablábamos Starlock y yo, pise esta piedra en la cual aún estoy, no note nada raro por la oscuridad, pero con mis lentes, ahora lo veo, por qué no colocan sus patas en este sitio?

Starlock y Silver Fang hacen lo solicitado, y notan a que se refiere Káiser…

STARLOCK: Esta piedra… está más alta?

KAISER: Así es… creo que al pararme en ella, se levantó automáticamente un poco, no siendo fácil notarlo.

SILVER FANG: Ya veo, pero entonces no era propiamente una trampa.

KAISER: Así es, es un mecanismo de autodefensa! Si alguien fuese forzado a llevar a otros por aquí, esta habría sido su defensa!

STARLOCK: Entonces no solo debemos lidiar con las trampas que hayan, sino también con esos sistemas de defensa…

KAISER: Exacto… Creo que a partir de este momento mantendré mis lentes activados… y Starlock su lámpara, así será más fácil para nosotros avanzar…

SILVER FANG: Ya lo verán! En breve, encontraremos… lo que sea que debamos encontrar!

Los tres se ponen nuevamente en marcha, mientras tanto, en otro punto del Fuerte…

SVEN: Ya no debe estar lejos…

SVETLANA: Eso fue lo que dijiste hace 20 minutos hermanito, será que acaso tus cálculos fallaron?

SVEN: Por supuesto que no! Como es que puedes decir eso!

BOLD GLARE: Dejen de discutir ustedes dos! O no los llevare a "comprar" sus suvenires…

SVETLANA: Deja de bromear! Este no es más que un trabajo más que debemos cumplir… Hum?

SVEN: Sucede algo hermana?

Svetlana está observando su Tablet, al momento, sonríe, y la guarda…

SVETLANA: Parece ser que nuestros "invitados" ya llegaron…

BOLD GLARE: No volverán a detenernos, estamos por conseguir nuestro objetivo.

SVEN: Con la información que tenemos, y con el "equipo" a nuestra disposición, obtendremos lo que buscamos en breve…

Entre las sombras, alguien más aun los está siguiendo:

¿!?: (No lo harán, mi misión está clara…).

En la parte superior, los demás miembros del equipo hacen otro descubrimiento…

RYDER: Escuchen! Mi sonar está mostrándome más señales en la parte baja del fuerte!

ZUMA: Amigo! Entonces tenían razón! Esos tres individuos también llegaron!

Royer se acerca con Ryder, y se sorprende al ver la pantalla del Paw-pad.

ROYER: Ryder, no dijeron que eran tres?

RYDER: Si, así es…

ROYER: Tu sonar está mostrando más de seis señales…

RYDER: Tienes razón… de hecho… son ocho señales…

MARSHALL: OCHO SEÑALES? Quien más esta allá abajo?

ZUMA: Ryder! Tenemos que ayudarlos!

RYDER: Tranquilos chicos! El ponerlos a los tres juntos en un equipo no fue simple casualidad, sus habilidades combinadas los ayudaran…

CHASE: RYDER! Mi dron ha descubierto a alguien cerca del barco del Capitán Turbot!

MARSHALL: Alguien más? Y en el barco?

CAPITAN TURBOT: Pero que podría estar buscando allí?

CHASE: Parece que se está acercando a… mi vehículo?

Royer parece sorprenderse al oír a Chase...

ROYER: Ryder, los sistemas electrónicos de las Pup-house están conectadas?

RYDER: De hecho sí, todo está conectado a una red privada, la cual puedo controlar a distancia con mi Paw-pad.

ROYER: Ryder, necesito que Chase venga conmigo, debemos regresar al barco.

RYDER: Claro que sí, nosotros continuaremos monitoreando todo aquí.

ROYER: Gracias Ryder, vamos Chase.

CHASE: Claro que sí! El espía Chase está en el caso!

Mientras tanto, el equipo infiltrado dentro del fuerte, continua avanzando en busca de la primera parte del su búsqueda…

SILVER FANG: Chicos, notaron que entre más avanzamos, este lugar parece más… oscuro?

KAISER: Así es… supongo que es lógico, si lo piensan, mientras más oscuro este…

STARLOCK: Más fácilmente podríamos caer en alguna trampa, y no encontraríamos nada…

De repente, Starlock se detiene…

KAISER: Sucede algo amigo?

STARLOCK: No estoy seguro, algo no me gusta en esta habitación…

SILVERGANG: Si tu especialidad es tu percepción, entonces presientes algo…

Esta vez es Starlock el que comienza a buscar algo, cualquier cosa que no sea acorde al lugar…

KAISER: Que será lo que está mal en este sitio…

SILVER FANG: Considerando lo que hemos visto… podría ser cualquier cosa…

 _SHADEX: Mocoso… manténganse atentos, este lugar no es de fiar…_

Starlock se mueve lentamente, buscando cualquier cosa…

STARLOCK: Vamos… vamos… sé que hay algo raro aquí…

Finalmente, después de buscar, Starlock se detiene a un lado de una columna…

STARLOCK: Káiser! Puedes acercarte y revisar esta columna con tus lentes térmicos?

KAISER: A la orden Amigo!

Káiser se acerca, y comienza a revisar donde le indico Starlock, cuando de pronto, se lleva una sorpresa.

KAISER: Esta cosa esta hueca… debe tener un mecanismo por aquí…

Silver Fang se acerca, y nota en el piso un cable tensado cerca.

SILVER FANG: Amigos, creo que encontré el mecanismo de esta trampa…

STARLOCK: Entonces, deshagámonos de ella de una buena vez…

Los tres cachorros se colocan pecho tierra, y se mantienen quietos, mientras Starlock se acerca, y coloca su pata derecha frontal delante del cable…

STARLOCK: Están listos?

Ambos cachorros asienten, ante lo cual, Starlock mueve el cable, rompiéndolo, lo cual, la trampa en cuestión se activa, al romperse el cable, se abre un panel en la columna, de la cual sale una gran red, la cual con rapidez cae en donde se encontraba el cable.

KAISER: Eso estuvo cerca… si nos hubiese caído encima esa red, no nos podríamos haber movido fácilmente… Como te diste cuenta?

STARLOCK: El lugar me provoco un raro presentimiento, sin contar que… un gran salón, con solo una columna en medio? Algo no era lógico…

SILVER FANG: Debo reconocer que eres perceptivo Starlock! Fue muy oportuno que te dieras cuenta!

KAISER: Esta claro que vamos por buen camino… debemos continuar…

Los tres se ponen nuevamente en marcha, mientras, en la playa, en la oscuridad de la noche, una sombra canina se coloca en el panel de control del dron de Chase en su vehículo…

¿!?: Arf! USB Memory.

De lo que parece ser un Pup-pack, pero color negro, sale un brazo mecánico, el cual tiene una memoria USB, la cual se conecta en el panel de control…

¿!?: Iniciando descarga…

Al dar la orden, el computador del dron cambia su pantalla, y parece conectarse al Paw-pad de Ryder, en ese momento, comienza a descargar información en ella…

¿!?: Procesando… Obtención de información al 30 Por ciento…

Al acercarse, Royer y Chase ven al can robando la información de la patrulla…

ROYER: Lo sabía! Están robando datos de Ryder!

CHASE: Eso no lo vamos a permitir! Arf!

Los dos corren hacia el barco, para tratar de detener a quien se encuentra allí. Mientras tanto, dentro del fuerte, los cachorros se siguen acercando a su objetivo, cuando de repente, ahora es Silver Fang quien se detiene…

STARLOCK: Silver? Que pasa?

SILVER FANG: Esperen un momento, literalmente, algo no huele bien aquí…

Silver Fang comienza a olfatear a su alrededor, buscando lo que puede estar mal en ese sitio…

KAISER: Supongo que estamos cerca de alguna trampa...

STARLOCK: La cuestión es… que clase de trampa?

Silver Fang continua rastreando el pasillo, hasta que parece que descubre algo…

SILVER FANG: Acaso será posible?

Al momento, Silver se acerca a la puerta que esta al fondo del pasillo, la comienza a olfatear…

SILVER FANG: Káiser, Starlock, colóquense a los lados del pasillo, lo más pegados que puedan estar a las paredes…

STARLOCK: Cerca de las paredes?

KAISER: Estas seguro?

SILVER FANG: Completamente…

Ambos hacen caso de lo que les pidió su amigo, y cada uno se coloca a un lado en el pasillo…

SILVER FANG: No se vallan a mover ni un milímetro… supongo que es un buen momento para "estrenar" mi nuevo Pup-pack…

Silver se coloca a un lado de la puerta, pegado también a la pared, y se prepara para actuar…

KAISER: Que encontró?

STARLOCK: La verdad… no estoy muy seguro de querer saberlo…

SILVER FANG: Ok… Arf! Mini sierra!

Silver Fang activa su mini sierra, y en lugar de abrir la puerta, comienza a cortarla, alejado de ella…

SILVER FANG: Solo un poco más…

La puerta al fin se rompe, dejando caer rodar sobre el pasillo un enorme roca redonda, la cual rueda al otro extremo del pasillo, pasando muy cerca de los cachorros, y al final, chocando con la pared posterior…

KAISER: Lo dije antes, y lo sostengo… este lugar es peor que el set de una película de horror…

STARLOCK: Gracias Silver… si hubiésemos abierto esa puerta, alguien pudo salir herido…

SILVER FANG: Tuvimos suerte…

STARLOCK: Eso no fue suerte amigo…

KAISER: Así es, tu eres muy hábil.

SILVER FANG: Gracias chicos, pero también debo agradecerle a Ryder, sin mi equipo, quizá no habría podido abrir esa puerta a distancia segura…

STARLOCK: Si esos tres locos están aquí también, como es que están logrando pasar estas trampas?

Los tres se quedan pensando por un minuto…

KAISER: Nosotros estamos logrando pasar por la combinación de nuestras habilidades, pero ellos, o tienen mucha más información de la que creíamos…

STARLOCK: O tienen a un excelente rastreador o explorador con ellos…

SILVER FANG: No quisiera pensar en esas posibilidades… quizá sería mejor continuar…

KAISER: Tienes razón, debemos movernos rápido…

Los tres continúan su recorrido… concentrándose en el objetivo que tienen… pero en la playa de la Isla Delta… otro can está a punto de conseguir su propio objetivo.

¿!?: Descarga de información al 80 por ciento…

CHASE: Detente! No podrás terminar lo que haces!

El can voltea a ver a quien ha llegado… pero al hacerlo, Royer se detiene.

ROYER: (Pero… pero eso no es posible… se parece mucho a…)

CHASE: No te llevaras esa información! Y mejor aléjate de mí vehículo!

Los dos se acercan para apresar al intruso…

ROYER: No te resistas… podríamos ayudarte…

CHASER: Ayudarlo? Él está robando información de nosotros!

ROYER: Te lo explicare más tarde Chase… pero ahora, una de tus redes podría…

Pero justo cuando le estaba dando sus instrucciones Royer a Chase, de detrás de ellos se escuchó otra voz… de otro Can adulto…

¿!?: Arf! CAÑON!

ROYER: Que es eso… Ugh!

CHASE: Esa voz… AAAHG!

Los dos reciben un fuerte chorro de agua, el cual los tira fuera de la cubierta del barco, cayendo ambos al agua…

¿!? 1: Descarga de información al 100 porciento… objetivo completado…

¿!? 2: Retirada… volvemos al punto de encuentro…

Royer sale del agua, sosteniendo a Chase en sus brazos…

ROYER: Que imprudentes fuimos! Era obvio que no estaría solo…

CHASE: Esa voz… esa voz… esa voz…

ROYER: Chase? Estas bien?

Pero Chase no está bien, se encuentra en un estado de Shock, algo en la voz que escucho lo ha puesto… intranquilo.

Mientras, otros tres cachorros no están tampoco tranquilos, ha llegado a una nueva sala en el fuerte…

SILVER FANG: Que lugar será este?

STARLOCK: Parece una especie de sala de armas… o algo por el estilo, eso supongo, considerando las armas exhibidas en las paredes…

Káiser da unos pasos en la habitación en cuestión, pero se detiene, observando el lugar con sus lentes térmicos...

KAISER: Esta habitación… tiene todas las características para ocultar otra mala sorpresa…

Silver Fang y Starlock se voltean a ver, y luego voltean a ver a Káiser…

STARLOCK: Estamos de acuerdo contigo… seguramente aquí hay otra trampa…

SILVER FANG: Me pregunto… ahora de que se tratara?

KAISER: Esperen un momento, voy a revisar…

Káiser se adentra en la habitación, y comienza a recorrerla lentamente, tratando de observar todo, sin perder de vista cualquier detalle que le pudiese ser útil…

KAISER: Muy interesante… esto no lo esperaba…

STARLOCK: A que te refieres amigo?

Káiser sonríe, y voltea a ver a sus amigos al darles una respuesta…

KAISER: Se los explicare en un momento, pero ahora, síganme, caminen exactamente por donde yo lo haga…

SILVER FANG: Por donde tú lo hagas?

KAISER: Así es, confíen en mi…

Starlock y Silver Fang comienzan a caminar como se los pidió Káiser, pasando exactamente por donde él lo hace, caminando en forma de zigzag, hasta que por fin llegan al final de la sala de armas…

SILVER FANG: Ok, ya pasamos este lugar… ahora, podría explicarnos por qué caminamos de esa manera?

Káiser sonríe al momento de explicarles lo que pasa…

KAISER: Ya lo verán… Starlock, acércate conmigo y alumbra el piso delante de mi…

STARLOCK: Que alumbre delante de ti? Pero ya pasamos por ese lugar…

KAISER: Hazlo por favor amigo, se llevaran una pequeña sorpresa…

STARLOCK: Ok, como digas Káiser…

Starlock alumbra el lugar por donde pasaron, y tanto el como Silver Fang se sorprenden por lo que ven ante ellos…

SILVER FANG: Son cuerdas?

STARLOCK: No lo puedo creer… son varias!

Lo que están observando son varias cuerdas colocadas en el piso a modo de trampa, la cual los hubiera levantado y dejado colgando de los candelabros del techo…

KAISER: Están colocadas por toda la sala, y ocultas por la oscuridad, simplemente, pudimos caer en cualquiera de ellas…

STARLOCK: Que bueno que las viste, pero… por qué no me pediste que las alumbrara desde un principio?

SILVER FANG: Si Káiser, podríamos haberlas quitado…

KAISER: Sé que las podríamos Haber quitado, pero creo que podrían sernos útiles, podemos usarlas a nuestro favor después…

STARLOCK: Como podría sernos útil esta trampa?

KAISER: Digamos que… es un pequeño seguro contra pestes…

Silver Fang y Starlock se miran confundidos, no entienden el porqué de esa idea, pero hacen caso a Káiser…

KAISER: Debemos continuar, no debemos estar lejos…

SILVER FANG: Espero que lleguemos a tiempo…

Mientras tanto, los que no llegaron a tiempo fueron Royer y Chase, los intrusos que estaban en el barco se han marchado con la información robada… Y Chase aún se encuentra en una especie de estado de Shock…

ROYER: Chase… Chase! Por favor… reacciona!

CHASE: Esa… esa voz! Esa voz!

Royer tiene que tomar medidas drásticas para traer de vuelta a la realidad al cachorro…

ROYER: Lo siento Chase…

Royer suelta de sus brazos a Chase, dejándolo caer de nuevo en el agua fría de la playa, con lo cual, el por fin despierta, y sale del agua, sorprendiéndose de que Royer lo dejara caer en ella…

CHASE: (Tomando aire) Royer! Por qué me dejaste caer!

ROYER: Lo siento Chase, pero no podía hacerte reaccionar, y este no es el momento para perderte, necesito tu ayuda…

Chase recuerda lo que le ocurrió… agachando su cabeza y orejas…

CHASE: Lo siento Royer, no sé qué me paso, creo que esa voz que escuchamos…

ROYER: Tranquilo Chase, te entiendo, pero en este momento tenemos otras prioridades, debes controlar tu dron directamente en tu vehículo, mientras yo conecto mi Tablet a tu servidor de computo…

CHASE: A la orden Royer!

Los dos suben nuevamente en el barco, y se dirigen a la consola de control en el Vehículo de Chase…

CHASE: Arf! Tengo el control del dron!

ROYER: Bien hecho Chase! Dirígelo al fuerte, mantelo vigilando todos los alrededores…

En ese momento, Royer saca un cable y conecta su Tablet al equipo de Chase, comenzando a trabajar en ella…

CHASE: Que es lo que estás haciendo Royer?

ROYER: Solo un pequeño truco informático que tengo de la milicia… nadie podrá volver a robar información de la patrulla o de Ryder…

Después de unos minutos, Royer ha terminado lo que estaba haciendo…

ROYER: Listo… He colocado una sistema de protección en toda la red de la patrulla, si detecta a cualquier intruso no autorizado de nuevo, el sistema se encriptará y no les permitirá robar ningún dato de nuevo…

CHASE: Que sería lo que estaban buscando…

ROYER: Aunque estoy seguro de que no fue lo único que se llevaron, creo que rastrearon la información del mapa de la tableta de piedra y la Leyenda Delta…

CHASE: Entonces… sabían que vendríamos, y robarían la información de cualquiera de nuestros equipos!

ROYER: Así es, y en este caso, el que escogieron fue el tuyo…

CHASE: Debemos regresar con Ryder y los otros!

ROYER: Tienes razón Chase, aquí ya no podemos hacer nada más…

Los dos vuelven al fuerte, aun confundidos por lo que ha ocurrido… mientras, dentro del fuerte, el equipo se encuentra confundido, pero por otro motivo, diferente a lo ocurrido en la playa…

KAISER: Esto no es posible!

STARLOCK: Y ahora qué hacemos?

SILVER FANG: Una mala decisión… podría ser desastrosa…

Frente a ellos se encuentra una gran puerta, pero lo que los confunde es que al pasarla, esta una escalera, y hacia abajo se alcanza a apreciar lo que parece ser un laberinto…

KAISER: Esta claro que para llegar a nuestro objetivo, debemos pasar por este sitio…

SILVER FANG: Pero… entrar en él ya es por sí mismo un problema… salir rápido…

STARLOCK: No nos podemos detener… pero como pasamos?

KAISER: Quizá Ryder nos podría guiar con su sonar… después de todo, nos está monitoreando…

STARLOCK: Entonces lo llamare… Arf! Ryder, me escuchas?

Arriba, en la sala principal, por donde entraron al fuerte, Ryder y los demás monitorean a sus amigos…

RYDER: Esto no me gusta…

MARSHALL: Que sucede Ryder?

RYDER: Silver, Starlock y Káiser parecen haber llegado a una especie de laberinto, pero en el podrían perderse… se ve muy extenso…

ZUMA: Y no podrías guiarlos tú con el sonar Ryder?

RYDER: Esa es una buena idea Zuma! Los contactare… Cachorros, adelante!

Pero no obtiene respuesta a su llamada…

CAPITAN TURBOT: Oh no! Que pasa Ryder?

RYDER: Káiser? Silver? Starlock? Alguien puede oírme?

ZUMA: Ryder… no será que…

RYDER: Temo que si Zuma… perdimos el alcance de los comunicadores…

MARSHALL: Y ahora que hacemos Ryder?

RYDER: Sabíamos que esto podría pasar, las paredes de piedra de este lugar son muy gruesas, tendremos que esperar y seguir monitoreándolo, debemos estar preparados…

Más abajo, en la entrada del laberinto, los otros cachorros llegan a la misma conclusión…

STARLOCK: No obtengo respuesta del comunicador…

KAISER: Supongo que hasta aquí llego la mejora del alcance de la señal… debemos continuar…

SILVER FANG: Pero sin un apoyo?

KAISER: Supongo que tendremos que confiar en nuestras habilidades.

STARLOCK: Entonces no perdamos más tiempo, entremos de una vez.

SILVER FANG: Pero con cuidado… tratemos de no perdernos…

Los tres comienzan a caminar, buscando seguir juntos sin separarse, y sin perderse en el camino…

SILVER FANG: Que oscuro esta este sitio.

STARLOCK: Mi lámpara no es suficiente… pero no me gustaría aumentar su intensidad.

KAISER: Y mis lentes térmicos aquí no son de mucha ayuda… todo se ve igual… Hum?

SILVER FANG: Sucede algo Káiser?

KAISER: No estoy seguro…

Káiser se acerca a Starlock, y le hace un comentario en voz baja.

KAISER: (Starlock, yo veo un pequeño brillo por un pasillo, lo ves tú?)

STARLOCK: (No amigo, no lo veo… pero eso quiere decir otra cosa)

KAISER: (Sonriendo) (Lo supuse… me están guiando por el camino correcto, y solo yo lo veo.)

Káiser camina al frente…

KAISER: Chicos, síganme, vamos a salir de este sitio…

SILVER FANG: Pareces muy seguro…

STARLOCK: Él sabe lo que hace Silver, confiemos en el…

 _SHADEX: (Pensando) Así que están empezando a ayudarlos, muy bien, entonces estaremos atentos a lo que pueda ocurrir…_

Los tres comienza a caminar, pasando por distintos pasillos de ese laberinto, guiado por el espíritu que protege a Káiser desde la pequeña piedra en su collar, el cual los guía con seguridad hacia la salida de ese laberinto…

KAISER: Parece que ya casi hemos salido…

SILVER FANG: Veo una puerta!

STARLOCK: Debe ser la salida!

Los tres corren y salen de ese lugar, deteniéndose Káiser en la entrada, mientras dice algo sonriendo…

KAISER: (Susurrando) Gracias por ayudarnos…

En el salón principal, Ryder y los demás están escuchando atentamente lo que les ocurrió a Chase y Royer en el barco.

RYDER: Eso es imposible! Robaron nuestra información a través de la red de la patrulla?

ROYER: Así es Ryder.

CHASE: Lamento que no los hayamos podido detener Ryder…

RYDER: No te preocupes Chase. No fue tu culpa…

ROYER: Además, toda tu red de computo ya está protegida ahora, esto no volverá a ocurrir…

CHASE: Como va el equipo Ryder?

RYDER: Bueno… perdimos comunicación con ellos…

CHASE: QUÉ DICES?

RYDER: Tranquilo Chase, aun los monitoreamos con el sonar, siguen avanzando, parece que se acercan a la parte central de Fuerte…

ZUMA: Parece que ya van a llegar a lo que están buscando.

RYDER: Esperemos que logren el objetivo…

Marshall se acerca a Chase, preocupado por el…

MARSHALL: Chase, paso algo mas allá?

CHASE: Por qué me haces esa pregunta?

MARSHALL: No se… siento que estas más pensativo…

CHASE: No… no es nada Marshall… no te preocupes.

MARSHALL: Estas seguro hermano?

CHASE: Por supuesto! Arf! No pasa nada! Debemos enfocarnos en nuestro trabajo!

MARSHALL: Esta bien, como digas Chase.

Chase no quiere comentarle a Marshall lo que paso, no está seguro si la voz que escucho es de quien el piensa…

Por otro lado, el equipo ha llegado a otro corredor que se divide en dos direcciones…

KAISER: Muy bien, ahora por dónde?

STARLOCK: Buena pregunta… buscar a ciegas no es nada fácil…

Silver Fang se para frente a ellos…

SILVER FANG: Creo que capto un olor conocido… o más bien debería decir, una peste ártica…

STARLOCK: Así que ya estamos cerca de esos tres locos?

KAISER: Por donde será que están?

SILVER: Bien…

Pero cuando está a punto de decirles hacia qué lado están, Silver Fang es detenido por su espíritu guía…

 _SHADEX: Detente en este momento, no seas más imprudente, tonto!_

Silver Fang se muestra confundido por la instrucción…

 _SHADEX: Yo iré a ver que están haciendo y donde se encuentran, no cometan otra estupidez innecesariamente, procura que los tres esperen aquí…_

Silver Fang asiente en silencio, y finge seguir olfateando, mientras Shadex se mueve y va hacia el lado izquierdo del corredor, al llegar al final, encuentra a los tres criminales, buscando algo, y hablando entre si…

SVEN: Ninguno de estos cachivaches es lo que buscamos…

BOLD GLARE: No importa, en cuanto los que nos siguen lleguen, los obligaremos a buscar por nosotros…

SVETELANA: Eso es una buena idea, la mano de obra extra no está de más…

SVEN: Es un día productivo. Lograremos nuestro objetivo…

 _SHADEX: Desgraciados pedazos de porquería… así que saben que los cachorros están aquí, pero se van a llevar una sorpresa…_

Shadex regresa a donde está el equipo, y le dice a su protegido lo que ha descubierto…

SILVER FANG: (Susurrando) estás seguro de eso?

 _SHADEX: No. Si de seguro lo invente para divertirme viendo tu reacción en este momento… CLARO QUE ESTOY SEGURO TONTO! No pierdas más tiempo y diles de una vez!_

KAISER: Sucede algo Silver…

SILVER FANG: Esos tres locos están al final de corredor de la izquierda, y parece que nos están esperando, para atraparnos y obligarnos a trabajar para ellos…

STARLOCK: Entonces deberíamos llegar… y mostrarles lo equivocados que están!

 _¿!?: No pierdas tu objetivo… ese no es el camino correcto._

STARLOCK: Hum? Alguien dijo algo?

SILVER FANG: No Starlock…

KAISER: Starlock, amigo, creo que ahora es tu turno…

Starlock comprende lo que Káiser le da a entender, si solo el escucho esa voz, entonces su guía lo va ayudar en este momento, así que decide poner atención a la voz que escucha…

 _¿!?: Pequeño, no sigan ese camino, deben ir hacia la derecha, al fondo del corredor de la derecha…_

STARLOCK: Cachorros, por este lado, vamos por aquí…

Los tres comienzan a caminar por el otro corredor… llegando a una habitación pequeña. Al entrar, notan que parece ser una habitación de alguien del servicio del fuerte…

STARLOCK: Es una habitación pequeña…

SILVER FANG: No parece que haya nada en este sitio…

KAISER: No lo sé…

Káiser comienza a observar lo que hay en esa habitación, hasta que nota algo fuera de lugar…

KAISER: Chicos, esta parece ser una habitación de alguien de la servidumbre del fuerte, no es así?

SILVER FANG: Así es, el lugar es muy pequeño…

STARLOCK: Incluso hay colgados lo que parece ser uniformes de limpieza, y en ese lado hay una escoba, y un sacudidor…

KAISER: Y si es así, por qué en un cuarto de este tipo estaría exhibido eso?

Káiser señala hacia una pared, y los otros cachorros, notan lo que él vio, un marco en la pared, en el cual, se encuentra colgado un cetro dorado con un rubí.

STARLOCK: Ese cetro esta fuera de lugar aquí…

SILVER FANG: Y no parece parte de la decoración…

KAISER: Arf! Pinza triple!

Con su pinza, káiser toma el cetro del cuadro, lo observa un momento, y finalmente dice mientras lo guarda…

KAISER: Chicos… Encontramos lo que veníamos a buscar! Este cetro es la primera pieza de ese tesoro!

STARLOCK: Que inteligentes eran esos Guardianes Delta!

SILVER FANG: Interesante! Esconderlo en el último lugar en el que cualquiera lo buscaría… y a plena vista!

KAISER: Supongo que no somos cualquiera! Debemos irnos de aquí ahora, este lugar está cerrado, y si nos encuentran aquí…

SVEN: Y si los encontramos aquí… no podrían escapar…

Los tres cachorros se aterran al darse cuenta de que están encerrados sin salida probable, y en la puerta están sus tres rivales…

En la parte de arriba, también se aterra Ryder al ver en la pantalla de su Paw-pad que los cachorros no están solos en esa habitación cerrada…

RYDER: NO! Eso no puede ser! Esos tres los encontraron!

CHASE: NO! Ryder, tenemos que hacer algo!

CAPITAN TURBOT: Pero no hay otra forma de entrar! Como los podríamos ayudar?

MARSHALL: Ryder! No podemos quedarnos quietos! Tenemos que hacer algo!

ZUMA: Amigos, tranquilícense por favor!

CHASE: Como podemos calmarnos! Están solos con esos psicópatas!

ROYER: Zuma tiene razón, tranquilícense, no podemos hacer nada desde aquí, y menos si nos gana la desesperación.

RYDER: Royer tiene razón, calmémonos… pensaremos en algo…

ROYER: Ryder… mira tú Paw-pad..

Ryder la mira, y se sorprende, su Paw-pad le muestra otra señal cerca de sus cachorros…

Mientras abajo, los tres cachorros se muestran enojados, mostrando sus colmillos y en posición defensiva…

SVETLANA: Así que estaba es esta habitación… no lo hubiera imaginado…

SVEN: Pero con mi pantalla de sonar, sabía que nos seguían, pero cuando note que cambiaron de dirección… me pareció sospechoso…

BOLD GLARE: Les estamos agradecidos, ahora, entréguennos lo que encontraron…

KAISER: Deben estar locos si creen que les vamos a dar algo!

SVETLANA: Vamos pequeña peste, la última vez estuve a punto de eliminarte, pero nos podrías se útil…

SVEN: Los tres nos pueden ser útiles… solo les daremos el incentivo correcto…

SILVER FANG: Mejor no se nos acerquen…

SVEN: Y que es lo que nos van a hacer, mordernos?

Starlock, al escuchar lo que el chico dijo, recordó lo que paso a su padres, esas fueron las mismas palabras que él les dijo a ellos en esa ocasión…

STARLOCK: Vamos a hacer más que morderlos si es necesario… no son más que ladrones y asesinos!

BOLD GLARE: Ya te reconocí, eres ese cachorro despistado… pensé que me había desecho de ti…

STARLOCK: Pues te equivocaste! Estoy bastante vivo!

KAISER: Lo que nos hicieron hace tiempo no se los perdonaremos! Éramos muy pequeños!

Sven empieza a reír…

SVEN: Ahora lo entiendo! Cuando me "encargue" de SAPPHIRE, vi que arrojo algo hacia la acera… ese algo eras tú cachorro! Ellos tenían un hijo!

SILVER FANG: Que listo! Pero no se van a llevar nada de este sitio!

SVETLANA: Eso está por verse! Nosotros siempre logramos lo que queremos!

KAISER: (Sonriendo) Excepto conseguir la tableta de piedra.

SVETLANA: Eso solo fue un traspié, pero ahora, no tienen ninguna forma de escapar…

Los tres cachorros se preparan para atacar, aunque contra las pistolas taser que tienen los otros tres, a tan corta distancia…

SVEN: Se acabó!... que? AAAAHG!

Sobre los tres de pronto cayo una pintura grande que colgaba en la pared, tirándolos al piso…

KAISER: Que ha pasado?

¿!?: Cachorros, síganme, no pierdan el tiempo!

Los tres se sorprenden ante lo que ven, se trata de una cachorra de Smooth Collie, su pelo es blanco combinado con rojizo y negro, y sus ojos son verde esmeralda… de inmediato la siguen, y entran por donde habían pasado, incluso ella los guía por el laberinto, sacándolos con mucha facilidad…

KAISER: Gracias por tu ayuda… pero quién eres?

¿!?: Mi nombre es Melody, mi dueña y yo hemos estábamos vigilando a esos tres, y a estas ruinas…

STARLOCK: Vigilándolos? Por qué?

MELODY: Con gusto les responderé sus preguntas, pero no en este momento, debemos salir de aquí…

KAISER: Espero que las trampas de la habitación de atrás los detengan…

STARLOCK: Te refieres a…

KAISER: (Sonriendo) Así es, mi pequeño "seguro contra pestes"…

Mientras, en la habitación que dejaron atrás, encontramos a Sven nuevamente colgado de un pie del techo…

SVETLANA: (Riendo) Hermano, como es que siempre terminas colgado de esa manera?

SVEN: Esto es simplemente ridículo!

Como en una ocasión anterior, de nuevo Sven se libera de la trampa, y baja…

SVEN: Vamos a atraparlos de una vez!

BOLD GLARE: Los atraparemos! Y serán parte de nuestro botín!

Más adelante, los cuatro cachorros se detienen, Melody parece confundida…

MELODY: Por qué se detienen? Debemos salir de aquí!

STARLOCK: Lo siento, no sé ustedes, pero yo estoy cansado de huir!

SILVER FANG: Piensan que porque somos cachorros no podremos defendernos de ellos!

KAISER: Vamos a terminar esto de una vez aquí! Antes de que sigan adelante!

MELODY: Se han vuelto locos?

KAISER: Locos? Si… locos de enojo por esos monstruos! Pero se me ha ocurrido una idea!

Unos minutos más tarde, los tres criminales llegan al pequeño corredor donde habían hablado anteriormente los cachorros…

SVEN: En donde pueden estar?

BOLD GLARE: No creo que estén muy lejos…

SVETLANA: Ya los agarraremos… QUE PASA!

Lo que ocurrió es que Starlock había colocado su mini trampa en ese lugar estrecho, había usado su cañón doble disparando a sus lados una especie de soga trampa, al hacerlo, ellos se mantuvieron escondidos, cuando los tres se acercaron lo suficiente, el foco de alta iluminación de Starlock es encendido a su máxima potencia, cayendo Svetlana en la trampa de Starlock, quedando enredada al tropezar con ella, dejándola en el piso sin saber ni que la atacó. Después de eso, el siguiente es Sven, quien es tomado por Káiser y su mini extintor, cegándolo con el contenido del mismo, y rápidamente es puesto en el piso por la fuerza de Silver Fang. Entonces el ultimo que queda es solo Bold Glare contra el equipo de tres

BOLD GLARE: Se creen muy listo! Pues ahora verán! Arf! Pistola Taser!

Al momento el zorro la dispara contra Káiser, pero delante de él se coloca Melody, recibiendo la descarga eléctrica.

MELODY: AAAAAH!

Káiser se acerca a Melody, y por primera vez, muestra una reacción de ira…

KAISER: ERES UNA BASURA!

STALOCK: Arf! Mini Taser!

SILVER FANG: Arf! Dardo tranquilizante!

Ambos le disparan al mismo tiempo a Bold Glare, dejándolo inconsciente por el efecto del tranquilizante y la descarga eléctrica.

KAISER: Esto se terminó! Los vamos a llevar ante las autoridades!

Pero cuando esta por acercarse a amarrarlos con su soga de rescate, alguien interviene…

¿!?: Arf! Lanzar Red!

KAISER: Lanzar Red? Cuidado!

Alguien lanzo una red, pero por lo estrecho del corredor, esta solo separo a los tres criminales de los cachorros…

SVETLANA: Buen trabajo! Ayúdame a cargar a Bold Glare, yo cargare a mi hermano, nos retiramos de aquí…

Cuando el otro can se acerca, Káiser no puede evitar sorprenderse… ni decir una palabra…

KAISER: Chase?

El otro cachorro voltea a verlo, Káiser nota que aunque en la oscuridad se parece mucho, es un Pastor Alemán con pelo negro en la mayor parte de su cuerpo, pero su pecho es de color dorado, sus ojos son color miel, y tiene dos lunares pequeños negros en sus mejillas, uno en cada una, es un cachorro adolecente. Káiser recuerda una historia que le contaron… y sin pensarlo… vuelve a decir otra palabra…

KAISER: Ta… Targed?

El otro cachorro parece sorprendido, sujeta a Bold Glare, mientras lo hace, susurra una palabra que solo es escuchada por Káiser…

TARGED: Ayuda…

Káiser está a punto de llorar… ha confirmado su temor…

KAISER: Desgraciados! Que han hecho! No se saldrán con la suya!

SVETLANA: Por el momento ganaron cachorros, pero nos volveremos a ver… ténganlo por seguro…

Svetlana y su equipo, incluido Targed, salen por otro pasillo…

STARLOCK: Esos desgraciados, casi los teníamos! se nos han escapado!

SILVER FANG: Debemos calmarnos amigos, tenemos que salir de aquí, y debemos atender a Melody.

KAISER: Tienes razón… Starlock, trata de llamar a Ryder…

STARLOCK: Con gusto… Ryder, puedes oírme?

RYDER: Si Starlock, recuperamos la señal.

STARLOCK: Ryder, logramos nuestro objetivo, vamos hacia la salida, pero tenemos un cachorro herido…

RYDER: Un herido? Los esperaremos… Zuma ya va en camino.

STARLOCK: Nos apuraremos, cambio y fuera…

Mientras entre Káiser y Starlock cargan a Melody, Káiser habla con sus amigos…

KAISER: Chicos, hay algo que necesito decirles…

Mientras caminan hacia la salida del rio subterráneo, Káiser les cuenta lo que ha descubierto, los otros dos están horrorizados por ello, pero tratan de mantener la calma… al llegar al Rio, Zuma ya los está esperando junto con Marshall.

MARSHALL: La descarga eléctrica la dejo inconsciente, creo que necesita descansar…

SILVER FANG: Marshall, tú debes ir con ella en el submarino de Zuma…

ZUMA: Esta vez vengo preparado!

Zuma les entrega a los tres equipos de buceo, ellos se lo colocan y se suben en la parte superior del submarino, mientras Zuma y Marshall van dentro de este, cuidando a Melody, al llegar al barco, Káiser le entrega el cetro a Ryder.

RYDER: Así que esta es la primera parte del rompecabezas…

ROYER: Tendremos que ser más cautelosos, y esforzarnos más, no deben conseguir nada de esos tesoros…

RYDER: Por ahora, regresemos al centro de mando, ha sido una noche muy larga. Capitán?

CAPITAN TURBOT: A la orden Ryder! Volvamos a Bahía Aventura!

Al llegar a la Torre, todos se llevan una sorpresa al encontrar al Doctor Steve y al Jefe Barns, Ryder un poco más al notar a su padre… molesto por algo…

RYDER: Papá? Jefe Barns? Que sucede?

DR. STEVE: Hijo, Chase, Marshall, traten de estar tranquilos, lo que van a escuchar no es nada agradable…

JEFE BARNS: Ryder, aun después de mucho tiempo, seguimos investigando los hechos del incendio del centro de reciclaje, pero hace poco, recibimos un video, quizá deberían verlo…

El Dr. Steve activa el monitor del centro de mando, y en él se muestra el video en cuestión, en él se aprecia a dos jóvenes y a un zorro, los tres arrojando un líquido por todos lados, y el zorro, con lo que parece ser una pistola Taser, encendiendo el fuego del incendio.

MARSHALL: Es una broma? Esos tres provocaron ese incendio?

ROCKY: No puedo creerlo!

ALCALDESA GOODWAY: Yo nunca creí que fuera un accidente, por eso le pedí al Jefe Barns y a Steve que lo investigaran hasta sus ultimas consecuencias…

CAROL: Es horrible! Pero, por que hacer eso?

KAISER: Temo que yo sé por qué…

Todos voltean a ver a Káiser… él está con lágrimas en sus ojos…

KAISER: Fue solo una pantalla para obtener su verdadero objetivo. Mientras estábamos en las ruinas, un cachorro, al parecer en contra de su voluntad, ayudo a escapar a esos tres…

ROYER: Lo que dice Káiser es cierto, cuando fuimos Chase y yo al barco, dos canes nos detuvieron, pero no parecían querer hacer nada de la que estaban haciendo…

MARSHALL: Que es lo que están tratando de decir…

ROYER: Uno de eso canes adultos era muy parecido a… Starlock.

Starlock solo cierra sus ojos, unas lágrimas aparecen en ellos, mientras dice con dificultad una palabra…

STARLOCK: P… Papá…

KAISER: (Sollozando) Temo que el pastor alemán que los ayudo a escapar era Targed, su hermano… el me… me pidió ayuda…

La cara de Marshall esta desencajada, esa información es muy dolorosa, pero aún falta otro dato más…

CHASE: Ryder, Marshall, cuando nos tiraron del barco con ese chorro de agua, la voz que escuche… estoy seguro de que era la del… Tío Wind…

MARSHALL: (FURIOSO) NOOOO! MONSTRUOS DESGRACIADOS! COMO SE ATREVEN A ESTO!

KAISER: Marshall! Cálmate por favor!

MARSHALL: PARASITOS! NO MERECEN PIEDAD DE NADIE! ELLOS NO…

En ese momento, tres cachorros abrazan a Marshall, tres cachorros que entienden su dolor…

KAISER: (Llorando) MARSHALL! No te hagas más daño, te entendemos mejor de lo que crees!

STARLOCK: (Llorando) Ellos tienen a nuestros padres! Y nos quitaron a nuestras madres! Pero estamos juntos! Por favor, cálmate!

CHASE: (Con lágrimas en sus ojos) Marsh, hermano, ellos están vivos! Lo entiendes? Están vivos! Y te prometo que pronto los vamos a recuperar!

Marshall se calma un poco, pero en ese momento empieza a llorar, mientras los otros tres cachorros que lo abrazan lloran con él, sufriendo el mismo dolor…

EVEREST: Entonces lo que pensamos es cierto…

SILVER FANG: Así es, tu padre está vivo también…

EVEREST: "Nuestro padre" Silver, puede que no sea tu padre bilógico, pero estoy más que segura de que el sería feliz de llamarte hijo…

Silver Fang no puede evitar tener una lagrima de alegría al pensar en esa posibilidad.

ROYER: Steve, con la cámara del dron de Chase, logramos grabar el collar que traían puesto, creo que con él los obligan a hacer lo que quieren…

DR. STEVE: Lo veré de inmediato, eso podría ser la solución a muchos problemas…

Mientras, abajo, Katie atiende a Melody con la ayuda de Rubble y Skye…

KATIE: Skye, pásame una compresa fresca por favor.

SKYE: Aquí tienes Katie, pero creo que necesitaremos más agua.

KATIE: Rubble, podrías traer un poco de agua fresca de afuera?

RUBBLE: Con gusto Katie!

Al buscar el agua fuera del edificio, una chica se Acerca a Rubble…

RUBBLE: Puedo ayudarla señorita…

PRISMA: Gracias pequeño, mi nombre es Prisma, sé que tienen a mi cachorra Melody con ustedes…

RUBBLE: Usted es la dueña de Melody? Pero eso quiere decir que usted conoce la leyenda de la Isla Delta!

PRISMA: Así es, pero no tengas miedo, no soy mala, quiero ayudarlos, podría hablar con tus amigos y contigo?

RUBBLE: Permíteme un momento. Arf! Ryder, adelante!

RYDER: Rubble? Sucede algo?

RUBBLE: Algo así, creo que te interesará hablar con alguien que acaba de llegar…

Mientras, al otro lado del mundo, el Paris, la ciudad luz…

BLIZZARD: Arf! Gracias por permitirme visitarla Casidi!

CASIDI: Ni lo menciones Blizzard! Sé que extrañas mucho a tu hermana Skye.

BLIZZARD: No puedo esperar para pasar tiempo que mi querida "pequeña nube"!

CASIDI: Te agradezco mucho por acceder a llevarlo contigo Scott, aprecio mucho que lo cuides en tus vacaciones!

SCOTT: Al contrario Casidi, el Capitán Smith me exigió que tomara estas vacaciones, como primer oficial, no es fácil que pueda descansar, y también tengo muchos deseos de ver de nuevo a Zuma!

 _ANUNCIADOR DE AEROPUERTO: Estimados pasajeros, es la última llamada para el vuelo 5498 a Bahía Aventura, favor de abordar por la sala 23._

BLIZZARD: Es nuestro vuelo! No puedo esperar! Dile a papá y mamá que los llamare de inmediato!

SCOTT: Solo unas horas Blizard, y les daremos una gran sorpresa!

CASIDI: Que tengan buen viaje!

Los dos abordan el avión, quieren darles a todos una grata sorpresa, pero, será que el destino está jugando sus cartas para otra sorpresa?

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Nuevamente los invito a que me den sus comentarios, por mínimo que sea, apreciare sus palabras, un Review puede ser motivante, déjenme saber…**

 **Nuevamente agradezco ampliamente a mi amigo y colega autor cubanguywtf por permitirme el uso de tres personajes de su creación, ROYER, CAROL Y STARLOCK, quienes a partir de este momento aparecerán en este FIC!**

 **Del mismo modo agradezco ampliamente a mi colega autor SilverWolfandMagentaKitty por permitirme el uso de dos personajes de su creación, SHADEX Y SILVEX.**

 **Y una vez más, agradezco los comentarios que me han dejado:**

 **IRONNIJA 14: Como siempre, es muy grato saber que te gusto el capítulo! Habrá más detalles, y todo esta entrelazado. Y espero que pronto te animes a escribir el fic que me comentas!**

 **V-Dawg: Gracias por tu apoyo, y me esforzaré más!** **Ya lo veras!**

 **Thank you for your support, and I try harder!** **You will see! ;)**

 **Cubanguywtf: Amigo, tú ya sabes que tus comentarios siempre me animan y me inspiran a escribir más! Por mínimo que sea! No importa que, siempre me agrada recibir tus comentarios! ;)**

 **EXCENCION DE RESPONSABILIDAD: YO NO SOY DUEÑO DE PAW PATROL NI DE SUS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES UNA PARODIA, UNA HISTORIA FICTICIA.**

 **Habrán más sorpresas en la historia pronto!**

 **Pero por ahora, Seguimos en contacto!**


	23. CAPITULO 23 LEYENDA DELTA! TRES SENDEROS

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

 **EXCENCION DE RESPONSABILIDAD: YO NO SOY DUEÑO DE PAW PATROL NI DE SUS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES UNA PARODIA, UNA HISTORIA FICTICIA.**

 **Los invito a que me den sus comentarios, por mínimo que sea, apreciare sus palabras, un Review puede ser motivante, déjenme saber…**

 **Agradezco ampliamente a mi amigo y colega autor cubanguywtf por permitirme el uso de tres personajes de su creación, ROYER, CAROL Y STARLOCK.**

 **Del mismo modo agradezco ampliamente a mi colega autor SilverWolfandMagentaKitty por permitirme el uso de dos personajes de su creación, SHADEX Y SILVEX.**

 **CAPITULO 23: LEYENDA DELTA! TRES SENDEROS! UN DESTINO!:**

Los cachorros parecen calmarse un poco, y salen momentáneamente fuera del puesto de observación por la puerta trasera, no dándose cuenta de la visita que ha llegado…

MARSHALL: Gracias chicos, realmente me hacía falta…

CHASE: No te preocupes Marshall, sé muy bien lo que sentiste.

STARLOCK: Pero aun así, no es momento para caer en la desesperación, sabemos que están vivos, ya tendremos la oportunidad de rescatarlos a todos.

KAISER: (Con una mirada sombría) Pero… aun así, los secuestraron con toda la intención de no fallar, esos tres monstruos se tomaron todas las molestias que pudieron.

EVEREST: Pero Starlock tiene razón, sabemos que están bien!

SILVER FANG: Además, en este momento nuestro objetivo es obtener los tesoros de la leyenda antes que ellos, eso nos debería dar la ventaja.

Mientras, dentro de la Torre, la recién llegada se presenta con los demás…

RYDER: Así que… Tu eres la dueña de Melody?

PRISMA: Así es, mi nombre es Prisma.

KATIE: Es bueno que estés aquí, Melody estará bien, solo tiene algunos golpes, y necesita descansar después de recibir esa descarga eléctrica en el fuerte.

PRISMA: Se los agradezco mucho, Melody es muy importante para mí.

CAROL: Que bueno que estés aquí, ella seguramente se alegrara al verte.

ROYER: Si, pero eso no resuelve la duda…

Todos voltean a ver a Royer, no entienden que es lo que quiere decir…

ROYER: Que es lo que estaban haciendo ustedes dos en las ruinas de Fuerte de la Isla Delta? Y que es lo que saben de lo que está ocurriendo aquí?

PRIMA: Entiendo perfectamente sus dudas, no se preocupen yo responderé a sus preguntas, después de todo, es necesario que sepan lo más posible.

RUBBLE: Que sepamos lo más posible?

PRISMA: Así es, como ya les mencione mi nombre es Prisma, soy una Investigadora independiente.

ROYER: Solo una investigadora?

PRISMA: Veo que como exmilitar, eres muy intuitivo, ciertamente no solo eso, yo era miembro de ejército al igual que tú, pertenecía al equipo de rastreo y búsqueda avanzada, pero me retire y me dedique a trabajar como investigadora independiente, buscando ayudar a todo el que lo necesitara.

ROCKY: Pero eso no explica que hacían tú y Melody en la Isla Delta.

PRISMA: Eres muy listo cachorro, hace un tiempo que estoy investigando las desapariciones de ciertos perros, perros y cachorros con ciertas habilidades, eso me llevo a investigar a ese equipo que ustedes ya conocen.

RYDER: Esto es interesante, asumo entonces que tu descubriste que es lo que están buscando.

PRISMA: Ciertamente, del mismo modo que ustedes lo descubrieron.

ROCKY: Ryder, creo que esto lo deben escuchar los demás, iré a buscarlos.

RYDER: De acuerdo Rocky.

Rocky sale a buscar a sus amigos, mientras ellos aun están fuera de la torre hablando.

CHASE: Si sacamos conclusiones, yo diría que esos tres buscaron a los canes que pudiese cumplir una función específica para buscar los tesoros.

STARLOCK: Y al parecer, están tras él desde hace mucho.

EVEREST: Buscaron cualidades especificas desde hace mucho tiempo.

CHASE: De Targed… Su habilidad de espionaje.

EVEREST: De mi padre, Nuptse, su capacidad de Rastreo.

STARLOCK: De Raccon, mi padre, su capacidad de percepción.

MARSHALL: De mi Papá, Wind, su velocidad y habilidad.

KAISER: Y de mi Papá, Rescuer, su capacidad de observación.

SILVER FANG: Y para que no fueran detenidos, crearon escenarios en donde o no quedaran rastros de ellos…

KAISER: O simplemente… eliminaron a los testigos… o a quien les estorbara…

Káiser entonces mira en su pata derecha la herida cubierta con los vendajes que Katie le puso.

STARLOCK: Como trataron de hacer conmigo en el parque, o con Káiser en la cueva.

KAISER: Esto es simplemente el colmo! No puedo creer esto!

En ese momento llega con ellos Rocky.

ROCKY: Chicos! Deberían entrar… Que está ocurriendo?

CHASE: Simplemente estábamos razonando el alcance de lo que ha ocurrido, el hecho de que nuestros familiares estén vivos, pero en manos de esos tres, no ha sido fácil de digerir.

ROCKY: Ok, pero eso es bueno…

Káiser voltea a ver a Rocky…

KAISER: Eso es bueno?

ROCKY: Si, porque saben que están bien.

KAISER: Y cómo podrían estar bien!

Esta vez es Káiser quien se está alterando, aún estaba razonando el hecho de que sus familiares están vivos, pero secuestrados.

STARLOCK: Amigo… Tranquilízate.

ROCKY: Calma amigo, créeme que yo los entiendo…

KAISER: (Alterado) Y tú que podrías entender!

ROCKY: Káiser… Yo…

KAISER: No puedes entender lo que sentimos, nuestros familiares están secuestrados!

EVEREST: Káiser, por favor detente.

ROCKY: Pero Káiser, yo solo…

KAISER: No puedes entender lo que siento al saber que mi "padre" está en sus manos! Tu menos que nadie.

Todos los cachorros se sorprenden al oír lo que acaba de decir Káiser.

CHASE: SUFICIENTE KAISER!

Chase detiene la conversación, sin embargo, el daño ya está hecho.

ROCKY: (Con lágrimas en los ojos) Si, debes tener razón, que podría entender este tonto cachorro huérfano!

Káiser se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho.

KAISER: Rocky, yo no quise…

ROCKY: (Llorando) No! Tienes razón! Yo soy el que menos que nadie podría entender, después de todo, yo no tengo a nadie!

KAISER: Rocky, por favor…

ROCKY: NO TE ME ACERQUES! Yo no puedo entenderlos! Está claro!

Sin más, Rocky salta en su vehículo, y se aleja del lugar.

STARLOCK: (Enojado) Buen trabajo Káiser! En que estabas pensando!

KAISER: Yo… yo no quise lastimarlo, soy un completo idiota!

MARSHALL: Káiser, no te culpes, se cómo te sientes, lo que te acaba de pasar a ti, es lo que me paso hace un rato a mí.

KAISER: (Con lágrimas en los ojos) Le dije a Rocky cosas horribles, le recordé que no tiene padres!

SILVER FANG: Amigo, no fue tu intensión.

KAISER: Tengo que ir a buscarlo! No puedo dejarlo sentirse así! No es correcto!

STARLOCK: Te ayudaremos a buscarlo amigo.

EVEREST: Pero por dónde empezamos?

SILVER FANG: Vamos a dividirnos para buscarlo, no debe haber ido lejos.

MARSHALL: Starlock y yo lo buscaremos en el área de las granjas de Yumi y Al.

EVEREST: Silver y yo lo buscaremos en el área de la pista de carreras y hacia la montaña cerca del túnel del tren.

KAISER: Yo lo buscare en el centro de reciclaje, podría haber ido allí.

CHASE: Yo me quedare, por si regresa, para avisarles, le informare a Ryder para que no se preocupe.

Todos suben a sus vehículos para iniciar la búsqueda.

KAISER: Gran forma de estrenar mi vehículo… Buscando a un amigo al que acabo de ofender…

Todos los cachorros se retiran, mientras tanto, Chase entra en la Torre.

RYDER: Chase, donde están los demás?

CHASE: Bueno Ryder, lamento decirte que fueron a buscar a Rocky.

RYDER: Que fueron a buscar a Rocky? Por qué?

CHASE: Bueno, lo que ocurrió Rocky hiso un comentario sobre lo bueno que era que nuestros familiares estuvieran vivos, pero al hacerlo, Káiser entro en desesperación por lo ocurrido, y le hiso ver a Rocky que él no puede entendernos porque él no…

RYDER: Él no tiene padres…

CHASE: Ryder! El no tuvo la intención de lastimar a Rocky! Está muy arrepentido de lo que hiso!

RYDER: Tranquilo Chase, lo comprendo, espero que lo encuentren pronto, si no, nosotros mismo los buscaremos.

La chica que acaba de llegar se acerca…

PRISMA: Sucede algo?

RYDER: No te preocupes, solo un pequeño problema familiar, pero espero que se resuelva pronto.

ALCALDESA GOODWAY: Podrías explicarnos que es lo que has descubierto en tus investigaciones Prisma?

DYLAN: Si, cualquier información que nos pudieses dar sería de gran utilidad.

PRISMA: Bueno, para comenzar, sé que esos tres se han dedicado a buscar a canes que puedan hacer el trabajo por ellos, aunque ello implique obligarlos.

CAROL: Lo que suponíamos, pero por qué?

PRISMA: Ese es el punto interesante, en nuestra investigación en el fuerte, descubrimos algunas pistas, las cuales al parecer ellos también descubrieron, para realizar la búsqueda, se necesita trabajo en equipo, y en ese equipo debe haber ciertos canes con habilidades específicas para realizarla.

ROYER: Así que para cumplir con ese requisito, buscaron a los mejores en esas habilidades.

DR. STEVE: Y los están obligando a hacer lo que ellos quieren, al parecer, con esos collares que les pusieron.

PRISMA: En efecto, Melody y yo los estábamos rastrando en el Fuerte, cuando los vimos llegar, sabemos que ustedes no desean conservar esos tesoros, pero si desean mantenerlos lejos de ellos.

RYDER: Y el mejor modo de comprender esa búsqueda fue que analizar las ruinas en busca de pistas.

MELODY: Pri- Prisma?

Todos voltean a ver hacia la cachorra que acaba de despertar.

RUBBLE: Que bien! Parece que está bien!

SKYE: Si! Esas son buenas noticias!

PRISMA: Melody, amiga mía, que bueno que estas bien!

MELODY: Prisma… lamento haber fallado…

PRISMA: Melody, no te culpes, hiciste más de lo que crees!

RYDER: Así es, si no fuera por tu ayuda, nuestros cachorros podrían haber sido capturados.

Melody sonríe, trata de decir algo…

KATIE: No te esfuerces mucho Melody, aun debes descansar, por la mañana nos podrás decir lo que quieras.

Melody sonríe, cierra sus ojos y duerme tranquilamente.

ZUMA: En verdad es una cachorra valiente!

PRISMA: Si, lo es, es mi mejor amiga, y siempre me preocupo por ella, y ella por mí.

ROYER: No quiero ser grosero con tus sentimientos, pero quizá deberías seguir explicándonos.

PRISMA: Si, tienen razón, para continuar, ellos han estado buscando las pistas desde hace mucho, han visitado el fuerte en más de una ocasión.

CHASE: Eso explica porque pudieron salir tan fácilmente de él.

RUBBLE: Ellos conocen el lugar!

PRISMA: Así es, y solo necesitaban una pista más para comenzar su búsqueda, una pista que ellos esperaban encontrar en las cuevas del Lago Cristal.

ZUMA: La tableta de piedra que Káiser y Starlock encontraron!

PRISMA: Es correcto, mientras ellos no tengan esa tableta, no descubrirán las demás pistas que necesitan para realizar la búsqueda, los datos que tienen son inconclusos.

CHASE: Eso puede ser un problema…

PRISMA: A que te refieres?

CHASE: Mientras estuvimos en la Isla Delta la última vez, lograron robar información de la tableta y la búsqueda del servidor de Ryder a través de mi Vehículo.

PRISMA: Eso es malo, nos quita la posible ventaja, sin embargo, no creo que la hayan procesado ya.

RYDER: Concuerdo contigo, pero entonces, que propones?

PRISMA: Dentro de las pistas, hay varias que son directas, e indirectas en sus instrucciones, por lo tanto, podremos adelantarnos.

ROYER: Y como propones que lo hagamos?

PRISMA: Para comenzar, les seguiré explicando lo que he descubierto, y las pistas que he logrado averiguar.

Mientras tanto, el resto de los cachorros está buscando a su amigo, Everest y Silver Fang están buscando en el área del túnel del tren, cerca de la pista de carreras.

EVEREST: No parece haber venido por este lado.

SILVER FANG: Pero aun así, debemos buscarlo bien.

EVEREST: Quizá si buscamos en el túnel, podría estar escondido.

SILVER FANG: Considerando que no hay corridas de tren durante la noche, es probable.

Ambos cachorros entran, buscando con cuidado, al salir del otro lado, no han encontrado nada.

EVEREST: Bien, dentro del túnel no está oculto.

SILVER FANG: Y si revisamos arriba?

EVEREST: Mi gancho triple no llegaría tan alto.

SILVER FANG: Quizá yo lo pueda resolver.

Por otro lado, en el área de las granjas de Yumi y Al, Starlock y Marshall también están buscando a Rocky.

MARSHALL: Este lugar es muy tétrico en la oscuridad…

STARLOCK: Arf! Linterna de alta densidad! Iluminación al 40 por ciento!

Starlock enciende su lámpara, dando suficiente iluminación para buscar en la oscuridad y entre los árboles.

STARLOCK: Busquemos con cuidado, Rocky podría estar oculto en cualquier lugar.

MARSHALL: Solo espero que este bien.

STARLOCK: Lo estará Marshall, el mismo debe saber en el fondo que Káiser no deseaba lastimarlo.

MARSHALL: Lo sé, pero eso no quita el hecho de que ocurrió.

STARLOCK: Que tal si buscamos por este lado amigo? Quizá puede estar entre los árboles.

MARSHALL: De acuerdo, vamos.

En ese mismo momento, otro cachorro ha llegado a su destino, y sonríe ante lo que ve.

KAISER: Es el vehículo de Rocky! Si vino al centro de reciclaje!

Káiser está a punto de llamar a los demás, pero se detiene.

KAISER: No… Yo cometí este monstruoso error, yo debo resolverlo solo…

Káiser desconecta su comunicados, y entra al centro de reciclaje, sin darse cuenta de que una sombra lo vigila en la oscuridad…

En el centro de mando, los demás siguen atentos a lo que está pasando respecto a la búsqueda.

PRISMA: Miren, dentro del fuerte, aparte de la tableta, están ocultas en las pinturas algunas claves, por ejemplo, en una de ellas se muestra a tres cachorros, al parecer caminan por senderos diferentes, pero los tres senderos llegan al mismo punto.

Zuma: Y eso que querrá decir?

PRISMA: Miren, Melody y yo creemos que lo que esa pintura en particular quería mostrar, era que tres buscadores se encuentran por tres caminos diferente, pero los tres caminos llegan al mismo punto, te tal forma que, bien podría querer decir que se podría requerir que se hagan tres búsquedas en algún momento, las cuales son necesarias para encontrar un solo algo.

RYDER: Pero como podríamos definir esa búsqueda triple?

PRISMA: Eso aún no lo he podido descifrar, no sé qué sería lo que hay que buscar, y tampoco donde.

ROYER: Eso es un problema, si mi hijo aun estuviera aquí.

CAROL: Papá?

CHASE: Tu hijo?

RYDER: El hijo de Royer era un rastreador experimentado, al igual que su padre, él era parte del ejército, pero…

ROYER: No es momento para esto Ryder, tenemos otras prioridades.

RYDER: Tienes razón, Prisma, que más puedes decirnos…

Mientras tanto, en la entrada del túnel del tren, se acerca a la orilla Silver Fang con su vehículo.

EVEREST: Silver, que planeas hacer?

SILVER FANG: Tu gancho triple no es suficientemente largo para llegar arriba, así que usaremos la polea de mi vehículo para poder subir.

EVEREST: Esa es una muy buena idea hermano!

SILVER FANG: Arf! Lanzar polea!

Del vehículo de Silver Fang sale disparada la polea, la cual se coloca en una roca alta.

SILVER FANG: Ahora podemos subir a revisar, usaremos el cable de mi polea para subir seguros, aunque no esté en ese sitio, podemos tener una mejor vista del área, reduciremos el área a revisar.

EVEREST: Aunque tu idea es buena, creo que no está de más asegurarnos. Arf! Gancho triple!

Everest dispara su gancho triple, el cual se asegura en unas rocas.

EVEREST: Así podremos escalar sin riesgo de resbalar.

 _SHADEX: Así que tu hermanita es lista, es bueno ver que hay quien te proteja mocoso!_

SILVER FANG: (Susurrando) (Tu no pierdes oportunidad de burlarte de mí, verdad)

 _SHADEX: Yo no me burlo de ti, solo muestro lo practico que es tener a alguien competente a tu lado._

SILVER FANG: (Susurrando) (Para que insisto)

EVEREST: Estas listo hermano.

SILVER FANG: Por supuesto que si hermana!

Ambos cachorros comienzan a subir, mientras en la granja de Yumi y Al, Marshall y Starlock siguen buscando entre los árboles.

MARSHALL: No parece haber nadie en este lugar, y lo oscuro de la maleza no ayuda.

STARLOCK: Marshall, no te preocupes, lo vamos a encontrar.

MARSHALL: Si, estoy seguro de ello.

Ambos caminan hasta que llegan a unos arbustos, en donde, aun con su lámpara, Starlock tropieza con una piedra…

STARLOCK: AAAAGH!

MARSHALL: Starlock! Estas bien!

STARLOCK: Mi pata derecha frontal… me duele…

MARSHALL: No te muevas, déjame revisarte. Arf! Pantalla de rayos "X"!

Marshall saca su pantalla del rayos "X" y revisa la pata de Starlock.

MARSHALL: Que alivio, solo es un esguince. No te muevas. Arf! Vendas!

Del Pup-pack de Marshall sale una venda, la cual, después de colocar un analgésico en la pata de Starlock, se la coloca.

MARSHALL: Esperaremos unos minutos a que pase el dolor.

STARLOCK: Pero Marshall! Debemos seguir buscando!

MARSHALL: Ni hablar! Has caso de lo que digo! No permitiré que te lastimes más! Lo digo por tu bien, en cuanto ya no sientas dolor, continuaremos buscando.

Starlock sonríe al escuchar a Marshall, se sienta y sigue sus instrucciones.

STARLOCK: Sabes Marshall, hasta hace poco no podía confiar en nadie.

MARSHALL: No pienses en eso, sabemos por lo que has pasado.

STARLOCK: Pero es cierto! Tú y Káiser fueron los primeros en acercarse a mí!

MARSHALL: Eso es porque realmente queríamos ser tus amigos.

STARLOCK: Pero hicieron más que eso! Me ayudaron a salir de mi temor.

Los dos guardan silencio un momento…

STARLOCK: Sabes Marshall, creo que entiendo lo que todos hemos estado sintiendo…

MARSHALL: A que te refieres Starlock?

STARLOCK: Todos nosotros perdimos a alguien, y todos los perdimos por los mismos individuos.

MARSHALL: Starlock, te entiendo, sé que ha sido difícil para todos.

STARLOCK: Sabes algo? Creo que entiendo a Káiser, Tu y Chase se tienen mutuamente como hermanos, y Everest tiene a su hermano Silver Fang…

Marshall comienza a preocuparse por las palabras de su amigo…

MARSHALL: Que es lo que estas tratando de decir Starlock?

STARLOCK: (Con sus ojos cerrados, con lágrimas) Aunque Káiser y yo somos afortunados de tenernos como mejores amigos, aunque somos afortunados de ser parte de la patrulla, y aunque sabemos que nuestros padres están vivos, desgraciadamente nunca recuperaremos a nuestras madres, así que, no existe ninguna posibilidad de que nosotros tengamos el gran tesoro que ustedes tienen…

MARSHALL: (Confundido) Que tesoro tenemos?

STARLOCK: Un hermano…

Mientras tanto, en el centro de reciclaje, Káiser comienza a buscar a Rocky.

KAISER: Esto es maravilloso! Si el centro de reciclaje es un verdadero laberinto de día, de noche definitivamente es un verdadero callejón sin salida!

Káiser camina hasta un punto conocido, la bifurcación en donde anteriormente se separó de Rocky cuando fueron a buscar materiales.

KAISER: Quizá si… Arf! Lentes térmicos!

Káiser activa sus lentes térmicos, con la intención de usarlos para ubicar a Rocky en ese lugar con mayor facilidad.

KAISER: Ahora lo podre buscar con mayor facilidad.

Káiser comienza a buscarlo, mientras, está pensando en lo que le dijo, y también piensa en el hecho de que las herramientas que él está utilizando, fueron hechas por Rocky y Ryder.

KAISER: No puedo creer lo que le hice a Rocky! Él me ha ayudado mucho, me dio mi gorra! Me siento muy mal por lo que hice!

Al dar la vuelta en una pila de cajas viejas, Káiser reconoce algo que se encuentra allí…

KAISER: Esa es la hielera en la que llegue a Bahía Aventura?

Se acerca y la observa.

KAISER: Si, definitivamente es la hielera. Hum? Que tenemos aquí?

Usando sus lentes térmicos, Káiser se da cuenta que dentro de la Hielera esta Rocky, acurrucado, al parecer, llorando.

KAISER: Qué bueno! Lo encontré! Arf! Desactivar lentes térmicos!

Káiser se comienza a acercar a la hielera, una vez a su lado, comienza a hablar.

KAISER: Rocky? Sal por favor, sé que estas allí dentro.

ROCKY: (Sollozando) Vete de aquí Káiser, no quieres saber nada de un huérfano!

KAISER: Rocky, por favor, sal de allí, no fue mi intención decirte esas cosas, eres muy importante para todos, mira, incluso, he encontrado un… platón dorado en buenas condiciones! Podríamos utilizarlo para algo!

ROCKY: No me vas a convencer utilizando mi amor por el reciclaje Káiser.

Káiser guarda el platón dorado que encontró en su Pup-pack, y sigue hablando con Rocky.

KAISER: Rocky, lo que dije no fue en serio, por favor, créeme.

ROCKY: No parecía así, te escuchabas muy seguro de lo que decías. Por qué no simplemente te vas y me dejas solo.

KAISER: Rocky…

Káiser se siente terrible, no sabe cómo decirle que lo siente a Rocky y demostrarle que está muy arrepentido de lo que hiso.

DAGGER: Pero que tenemos aquí? Si es nuestro pequeño entrometido Káiser.

Káiser solo abre ampliamente sus ojos, y voltea a ver lentamente atrás de él.

KAISER: Da… Dagger!

Mientras, en cierto avión que sobrevuela el océano, un cachorro que estaba durmiendo, de pronto se despierta sobresaltado.

BLIZZARD: NOOO! DEJALO EN PAZ!

SCOTT: Tranquilo Blizzard! Tranquilo amigo!

Blizzard voltea a ver a Scott, y se acurruca en sus piernas.

BLIZZARD: Scott! Soñé algo horrible! Primero vi a una cachorra Husky junto con un lobo blanco subiendo una colina, como si buscaran algo, después, soñé que Marshall curaba a otro cachorro Husky de color blanco y negro, y lo último, soñé que un Doberman adulto quería hacerle daño a un cachorro pastor belga!

Scott acaricia al joven cachorro en su cabeza para tranquilizarlo…

SCOTT: No te preocupes Blizzard, solo tuviste una pesadilla, no tienes de que preocuparte.

BLIZZARD: Pero se sintió tan real…

SCOTT: No pienses en ello, porque mejor no tratas de descansar, recuerda que en unas horas llegaremos a Bahía Aventura. No te preocupes, solo fue una pesadilla.

BLIZZARD: tienes razón, solo fue una pesadilla…

De verdad fue solo una pesadilla?

En la montaña del túnel del tren, Everest y Silver Fang se aproximan al punto donde se colocó la polea.

EVEREST: Ya casi llegamos… Si! Estamos en el punto alto del túnel.

SILVER FANG: Y parece que no está aquí tampoco.

EVEREST: Por lo menos tenemos una buena vista del lugar, observemos los alrededores.

Los dos comienzan a observar a lo lejos, buscando cualquier pista del paradero de Rocky.

SILVER FANG: No parece estar en las cercanías.

EVEREST: Es una lástima, espero que este bien.

Silver fang observa hacia sus pies, y encuentra algo que le llama la atención.

SILVER FANG: Everest, mira esto.

EVEREST: Que encontraste hermano?

Everest se acerca a observar lo que encontró Silver.

SILVER FANG: Parece una especie de… Base redonda de algo…

EVEREST: Brilla mucho, su color dorado es muy lindo,

SILVER FANG: Que te parece si lo guardamos? Estoy seguro de que Rocky le encontrara alguna utilidad.

EVEREST: Esa es una buena idea! Nadie es como el para esas cosas!

Silver Fang toma esa base dorada con cuidado, y la coloca dentro de su Pup-Pack.

SILVER FANG: Listo! En cuanto lo encontremos, se la daremos.

EVEREST: Bueno, esta subida no fue después de todo una causa perdida.

SILVER FANG: Sabes Everest, soy muy afortunado de que nos hayamos encontrado?

EVEREST: Por qué lo dices Silver?

SILVER FANG: Veras, mientras estuve en la Jauría, mi educación, de alguna forma solo la superviso Gloom, mi padre, y nuestra otra hermana, Half Moon, no fue precisamente una hermana amorosa conmigo.

EVEREST: Silver, eres mi hermano, y te amo, soy afortunada de que nos encontráramos!

SILVER FANG: (Con una mirada sombría) Hasta antes de descubrir nuestra hermandad, yo me sentía muy solo, seguramente Half Moon me desprecia, y es muy probable que por mi traición, mi padre haya decidido que si me encuentra cualquier miembro de la Jauría, deberán eliminarme.

EVEREST: Tú no te preocupes por eso, si alguien quiere hacerte daño, te garantizo que antes se van a tener que enfrentar a todos nosotros.

Silver Fang sonríe con las palabras de su hermana.

SILVER FANG: Gracias Everest, soy muy afortunado.

EVEREST: Quizá ya deberíamos bajar, iremos con los otros, puede que hayan tenido más suerte.

SILVER FANG: Tienes razón, después de todo, seguramente está bien.

Los dos comienzan a bajar, mientras en la arboleda cercana a las granjas de Yumi y Al, Marshall está bastante sorprendido por lo que le acaba de decir Starlock.

MARSHALL: Starlock, no debes entristecerte por eso…

STARLOCK: Pero es así! No saber cuánto desearía poder tener un hermano!

MARSHALL: Pero nos tienes a todos nosotros.

STARLOCK: Y estoy muy agradecido por ello, pero realmente me gustaría poder tener esa relación de hermandad con alguien más.

MARSHALL: Bueno, yo creo que podemos resolver eso…

STARLOCK: Hum? Marshall, yo no creo que sea tan simple.

MARSHALL: (Sonriendo) Yo creo que si lo es.

Marshall en ese momento le da un abrazo a Starlock, el solo abre sus ojos sorprendido.

STARLOCK: Marshall! Que haces!

MARSHALL: Si lo que necesitas es un hermano, no te preocupes, aquí tienes uno! Y estaré feliz de que me consideres como tu hermano!

Starlock muestra en sus ojos lágrimas, pero esta vez son de felicidad, pues ahora sabe que puede tener un hermano.

MARSHALL: Supongo que ya debe estar mejor tu pata, así que, por que no continuamos buscando a Rocky? Hermano?

STARLOCK: Si, claro que sí! Lo vamos a encontrar!

Una vez más caminan, casi han llegado al límite de la granja.

MARSHALL: Tal parece que no está en esta zona.

STARLOCK: hum? Mira esto Marshall.

Marshall se acerca a donde esta Starlock, y mira donde él le ha señalado.

MARSHALL: Eso parece una especia de barra dorada.

STARLOCK: Si, estoy seguro de que Rocky le encontraría algún uso a ella.

MARSHALL: Seguro que sí, Rocky le encuentra uso a todo!

STARLOCK: Lo conservare y se lo daremos, seguro eso lo hará feliz.

Starlock guarda la barra dorada en su Pup-pack, para entregársela a Rocky posteriormente.

STARLOCK: Supongo que termínanos aquí, deberíamos ir a ayudar a los demás, probablemente hayan tenido más suerte que nosotros.

MARSHALL: Tienes razón, es probable que sea así.

STARLOCK: Además, si hubiese pasado algo, probablemente ya nos habrían llamado.

MARSHALL: Si, seguro que les va de maravilla.

Pero en el centro de reciclaje, no le va de maravilla a otro cachorro…

DAGGER: Al parecer, el pequeño entrometido vino a visitar el centro de reciclaje.

ISIS: El muy listo debe haber pensado que el lugar era seguro para él.

SULTAN: No creas que hemos olvidado lo que nos hiciste la última vez alimaña.

DAGGER: Esperábamos que regresara Rocky en algún momento, pero contigo nos conformaremos.

Káiser suspira discretamente algo aliviado…

KAISER: (Pensando) (Que alivio! No se han dado cuenta de que Rocky está aquí, tengo que alejarlos de él, para que pueda escapar de aquí.)

DAGGER: Ahora que estas con nosotros, no te dejaremos ir.

KAISER: Y que piensan hacer? Aunque se deshagan de mí, no llegaran a Rocky tan fácilmente.

DAGGER: Pequeño incrédulo! No queremos deshacernos de ti…

Rocky está escuchando todo dentro de la hielera, aterrado de saber que Dagger y su banda están en el lugar.

Káiser da un paso atrás, temiendo lo que está apunto de escuchar.

KAISER: Entonces… que es lo que quieren de mí?

ISIS: Lo mismo que queremos de Rocky.

SULTAN: Después de todo, él puede compartir su lugar contigo.

KAISER: Que quieren decir?

DAGGER: Pequeño, lo que queremos decir, es que tú también tendrás el honor de servirnos.

KAISER: (Riéndose) No lo puedo creer. Ustedes definitivamente están locos!

DAGGER: Crees que es gracioso? Nosotros también, y será más gracioso cuando te tengamos a nuestro servicio.

KAISER: Para eso, primero deberían atraparme, no crees "gatito mimado"?

Dagger se enoja al escuchar el insulto de Káiser.

DAGGER: No solo te vamos a atrapar, te vamos a enseñar una lección, no podrás usar los mismos trucos.

KAISER: Quizá tengas razón. Arf! Mini extintor!

Káiser saca de su Pup-pack su mini extintor, y con el rocía a los tres, cegándolos momentáneamente.

SULTAN: MIS OJOS! NO PUEDO VER!

ISIS: DESPRECIABLE SABANDIJA!

KAISER: Mis trucos viejos no servirán! Pero tengo trucos nuevos! Quieren intentarlo? Pues vengan por mí!

Káiser sale corriendo hacia su lado izquierdo buscando alejar a Dagger y su grupo de la hielera.

DAGGER: Veo que ya comenzó, pero no durara mucho! Nosotros conocemos el centro de reciclaje muy bien, y es de noche, no tiene oportunidad.

SULTAN: Este juego terminara rápidamente.

ISIS: Pero que no se canse mucho, después de todo, lo queremos para que trabaje para nosotros.

DAGGER: Vamos por él, lo capturaremos rápidamente.

Los tres corren detrás de Káiser, una vez que se alejan de la hielera, Rocky se asoma.

ROCKY: Káiser los está alejando de mí?

Rocky sale de la hielera, y comienza a caminar.

ROCKY: Káiser…

Mientras, en otro punto del centro de reciclaje...

KAISER: Este lugar es muy oscuro! No cabe duda de que el centro de reciclaje es un laberinto, y de noche es peor, pero, aun así, no se los hare fácil.

Káiser se oculta lo mejor que puede detrás de un grupo de latas, cuando aparecen corriendo sus perseguidores…

ISIS: No puede estar lejos esa sabandija insolente.

En ese momento, Káiser sale y de su instrucción a su Pup-pack.

KAISER: Arf! Mini Extintor!

Káiser rocía el contenidos de su mini extintor en el suelo, provocando que quede resbaloso.

ISIS: UOOOH! No puedo detenerme!

Isis resbala por el piso, y choca con la pila de latas.

KAISER: Valla! No sabía que eras una patinadora artística, aunque yo en tu lugar, practicaría más.

Después de decir eso, Káiser corre tratando de alejarse de ellos.

ISIS: Ese pequeño bribón!

DAGGER: No te preocupes Isis, no tiene muchas opciones, lo atraparemos.

Mientras tanto, los otros cachorros se reúnen en el parque de Bahía Aventura.

STARLOCK: Chicos, tuvieron suerte?

EVEREST: Temo que no, asumo que tampoco ustedes.

MARSHALL: Por desgracia no, no lo pudimos encontrar.

SILVER FANG: Eso solo deja a Káiser, quizá ya lo encontró, lo voy a llamar. Arf! Káiser, Adelante!

Pero no tienen ninguna respuesta…

STARLOCK: No otra vez…

SILVER FANG: Káiser? Puedes escucharme?

MARSHALL: Esto empieza a tornarse grave, nunca es bueno que alguien no conteste.

EVEREST: Quizá deberíamos ir al centro de reciclaje.

STARLOCK: No es mala idea, podrían necesitar ayuda.

Y de hecho, es así, Káiser sigue corriendo, cuando de pronto se detiene cansado…

KAISER: Ok, estoy muy cansado, acabamos de regresar de la Isla Delta, y no hemos descansado, y es de madrugada.

SULTAN: Ya te encontré pequeño gusano.

KAISER: Eso fue rápido, aun sin saber lo que eres, veo que te moviste rápido.

SULTAN: Y te garantizo que igual de rápido te voy a dar una lección. Hum? QUE ES ESTO!

Sultán de pronto se ve amarrado de sus patas, al dar la vuelta, no se dio cuenta de lo que había en el lugar.

KAISER: Eso, es mi soga de rescate, y con ella te has amarrado tú mismo, la coloque en el piso de tal forma que no fuese posible pasar sin enredarse en ella, ahora, si me disculpas…

Káiser sale corriendo de nuevo, cuando llegan a ese lugar Isis y Dagger.

DAGGER: Veo que ese cachorro sigue usando sus trucos.

ISIS: Es escurridizo, será un placer cuando lo agarremos.

DAGGER: Isis, quédate a desamarrar a Sultán, yo lo seguiré, ya no tiene muchos lugares donde esconderse.

Mientras tanto, los demás cachorros llegan al centro de reciclaje…

EVEREST: Chicos! Esos son los vehículos de Káiser y Rocky!

MARSHALL: Eso quiere decir que Káiser encontró a Rocky aquí!

SILVER FANG: Pero si Káiser encontró a Rocky, por qué no regreso con nosotros o por lo menos nos llamó?

Los tres se preocupan al escuchar la pregunta de Silver Fang, en ese momento, Starlock camina al frente, se detiene, y con una mirada seria, habla.

STARLOCK: Marshall, no fue en este sitio que Rocky y Káiser Fueron agredidos por ese Doberman Dagger?

MARSHALL: Así es, fue aquí mismo.

EVEREST: No es Dagger el que quiere a Rocky como su sirviente?

MARSHALL: Si, ese loco estuvo a punto de conseguirlo, pero en esa ocasión, Káiser se lo evito, y nosotros llegamos a tiempo para ayudarlos.

STARLOCK: Debemos encontrarlos de inmediato!

SLVER FANG: Starlock, no estarás pensando que podrían…

STARLOCK: Eso precisamente me estoy temiendo…

EVEREST: Pero el único que puede desplazarse bien dentro del centro de reciclaje es Rocky.

MARSHALL: Rocky es el único que conoce perfectamente el lugar…

SILVER FANG: Y en la oscuridad de la madrugada…

STARLOCK: Pero no podemos detenernos! Presiento que están en problemas!

Mientras tanto, Káiser da una vuelta, con la cual, entra en un callejón sin salida…

KAISER: Oh no! No debí entrar aquí.

Atrás de él se ve llegar a Dagger.

DAGGER: Al fin te atrape cachorro.

KAISER: (Con una sonrisa triste) Supongo que no debí correr sin mirar, esa última vuelta fue un grave error.

DAGGER: Como te dije antes, ahora estarás a mi servicio, y nadie te volverá a ver jamás, de eso me encargo yo.

KAISER: (Susurrando) (Supongo que no tengo salida, al menos logre alejarlos de Rocky, no le harán daño.)

Una lagrima se asoma por el ojo derecho de Káiser.

KAISER: (Susurrando) (Solo lamento no haber logrado que me perdonaras Rocky, supongo que este es un buen castigo para mí, debes odiarme Rocky… De verdad… Lo siento mucho.)

DAGGER: Eres mío, pequeño entrometido!

En ese momento, se ve un bulto gris en la oscuridad golpear a Dagger, lanzando a un lado.

KAISER: Rocky? Que haces aquí? Debiste irte, él no sabía que estabas aquí!

ROCKY: No me voy a ir sin ti! No te odio, yo solo… AAAAHG!

Rocky es sujetado al piso por Dagger, el cual le cava sus garras en su espalda, provocándole heridas y dolor.

DAGGER: Así que tú también estabas aquí pequeño Rocky.

ROCKY: A mi hazme lo que quieras, pero deja ir a Káiser!

DAGGER: Pequeño, eso no va a ocurrir, ahora los dos serán de mi propiedad!

ROCKY: Káiser, lo siento, no quise que esto ocurriera… AAAAH!

Káiser tiene sus ojos completamente abiertos y está en estado de Shock.

KAISER: (Pensando) (Rocky me pide disculpas a mí? Pero yo soy quien le hiso daño, no merezco esa disculpa, y el no merece ese dolor.)

ROCKY: AAAAH!

KAISER: Déjalo…

DAGGER: Que dices?

KAISER: Dije que lo dejes.

ROCKY: Káiser?

Káiser de pronto comienza a correr a toda velocidad hacia Dagger.

KAISER: DEJA EN PAZ… A MI HERMANO!

Káiser se lanza a defender a Rocky, y muerde en su pata izquierda a Dagger, el cual al sentir el dolor, suelta a Rocky.

DAGGER: Asqueroso bribón! Suéltame!

Dagger comienza a golpear a Káiser, pero él no lo suelta.

DAGGER: Pequeño estorbo, te daré una lección!

Dagger azota a Káiser contra una repisa vieja, cuando lo hace, al sentir el dolor en su espalda, Káiser lo suelta.

KAISER: AAAAH!

ROCKY: KAISER!

KAISER: Rocky, de verdad lamento mucho lo que te dije, sé que no merezco perdón, así que si no quieres perdonarme.

ROCKY: Káiser! Por supuesto que te perdono!

DAGGER: Que tiernos. Pero ahora, los dos están a punto de ser castigados por mí!

EVEREST: Arf! Gancho triple!

El gancho triple de Everest es lanzado, y queda frente a Dagger.

DAGGER: Que es esto!

En ese momento aparecen los otros tres cachorros también.

STARLOCK: Dagger, supongo.

MARSHALL: Chase estuvo a punto se atraparlo la última vez.

SILVER FANG: Yo le sugeriría que se fuera ahora que aún puede.

DAGGER: Tontos! Creen que me voy a retirar solo porque ustedes lo piden.

STARLOCK: Arf! Mini pistola taser!

Starlock al sacar su Mini pistola Taser, da una pequeña descarga a un lado de Dagger.

STARLOCK: Esa es solo una advertencia. Insistimos en que debes irte.

Dagger solo sonríe, y da la vuelta.

DAGGER: Veo que la patrulla tiene nuevos juguetes, no importa, ya nos volveremos a ver…

Dagger se va de ese sitio, dejando solos a los cachorros.

EVEREST: Menos mal que ya se fue.

SILVER FANG: Ese doberman puede ser un problema.

STARLOCK: Pues yo agradezco que hayamos llegado a tiempo.

MARSHALL: Káiser, Rocky, déjenme revisarlos. Arf! Pantalla de rayos "X"!

Marshall revisa a sus amigos rápidamente.

MARSHALL: Menos mal, solo tienen algunos golpes.

Rocky en ese momento se acerca a Káiser.

ROCKY: Káiser, escuche bien hace un momento?

KAISER: Hum? A que te refieres Rocky?

ROCKY: Cuando me estaba lastimando Dagger, le gritaste muy enojado que se alejara de "tu hermano"?

Káiser se sorprende al recordar eso.

KAISER: Si, creo que si lo hice.

ROCKY: Káiser… yo.

KAISER: No Rocky, déjame hablar a mí. Para empezar, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, nunca quise echarte en cara que eres huérfano.

ROCKY: Káiser, sé que no fue tu intensión.

KAISER: Pero eso no es pretexto, yo me sentía frustrado por los hechos, por saber que nuestros familiares están secuestrados, y por el hecho de que esos tres monstruos asesinaron a nuestras madres, por ese motivo, ni Starlock ni yo podemos tener un lazo de hermandad… o por lo menos, eso creía.

ROCKY: Que es lo que estas tratando de decir.

KAISER: Rocky, una vez tú me llamaste así, y me agrado, tú me ayudaste a superar el terror que sentí en la granja al quedar colgando, y tú me has ayudado mucho, me gustaría pensar que yo… tengo un hermano.

ROCKY: Káiser!

KAISER: Rocky, quiero que me consideres tu hermano, y quiero merecer poder llamarte mi hermano también.

Rocky abraza Káiser de inmediato.

ROCKY: Káiser! Claro que puedes llamarme hermano! Y Yo quiero considerarte mi hermano también! Después de todo, tenemos el mismo tipo sanguíneo, verdad?

Káiser recuerda que Rocky también le dono sangra cuando la necesitaba.

KAISER: (Con lágrimas en los ojos) Rocky! Perdóname por favor, te prometo que jamás te voy a volver a lastimar.

ROCKY: Claro que te perdono… HERMANO!

EVEREST: Aaaaa! Que tiernos!

MARSHALL: Creo que ya debemos regresar al centro de mando, todos necesitamos descansar, y no debemos preocupar a los demás.

SILVER FANG: Marshall tiene razón, ya estuvimos buena parte de la madrugada fuera.

Todos regresan al centro de mando, en el camino, Rocky les cuenta sobre la llegada de Prisma, pero con lo que paso, no había sido posible avisarles. Una vez en el centro de mando, se detienen frente a la puerta.

KAISER: Casi lo olvido, aun puedo darte ese platón dorado que encontré Rocky? Estoy seguro que le podrás dar un uso.

ROCKY: Claro! Después de todo, antes de tirarlo, reciclarlo!

Káiser saca de su Pup-Pack el platón, y lo coloca frente a Rocky.

SILER FANG: Rocky, nosotros también encontramos algo para que lo recicles!

Silver Fang coloca la base dorada redonda frente a Rocky.

STARLOCK: Ellos no fueron los únicos que encontraron algo para ti amigo, Marshall y yo también te trajimos algo.

STARLOCK: Coloca frente a Rocky la Barra dorada que ellos encontraron.

ROCKY: Chicos, todo esto podría tener varias posibilidades… hum?

EVEREST: Sucede algo Rocky?

ROCKY: Es curioso, estas tres piezas tienen ciertas similitudes, es como si… fueran parte unas de las otras…

En ese momento, van saliendo de la Torre Chase, Ryder y Prisma.

CHASE: Lo ves Ryder? Te dije que ya estaban aquí.

RYDER: Tenias razón Chase, ahora los podrás conocer Prisma…

PRISMA: (Sorprendida) Acaso será posible?

Prisma se acerca a las piezas, y ante el asombro de los cachorros, la empieza a armar, hasta que queda listo un Cáliz.

KAISER: Las piezas eran… eran un Cáliz?

PRISMA: Y no cualquier cáliz cachorros, pequeños, este cáliz es parte de los tesoros de la Leyenda que están buscando.

SILVER FANG: Como dices?

PRISMA: Este es el cáliz de la hermandad… y según la poca información que Melody y habíamos logrado recabar, solo podría ser encontrado por un grupo elegido, que tendría que buscar un mismo objetivo, pero por diferentes caminos. Las piezas estaban divididas, y ocultas por separado.

RYDER: Así que un solo objetivo…

PRISMA: Así es Ryder, un solo objetivo…

Los cachorros sonríen al entender cuál era realmente ese objetivo…

KAISER: Hermandad!

Mientras tanto, en cierto vuelo que está próximo a llegar a su destino.

SCOTT: Blizzard, despierta…

BLIZZARD: (bostezando) Scott, ya llegamos?

SCOTT: Aun no, pero ya falta poco. Dormiste bien?

BLIZZARD: Si gracias, volví a soñar con los mismos cachorros.

SCOTT: Acaso tuviste otra pesadilla?

BLIZZARD: No, de hecho, soñé que se ayudaron mutuamente, y que encontraron algo.

De verdad son solo sueños lo que tiene el hermano de Skye? O acaso será algo más?

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Nuevamente los invito a que me den sus comentarios, por mínimo que sea, apreciare sus palabras, un Review puede ser motivante, déjenme saber…**

 **Nuevamente agradezco ampliamente a mi amigo y colega autor cubanguywtf por permitirme el uso de tres personajes de su creación, ROYER, CAROL Y STARLOCK, quienes a partir de este momento aparecerán en este FIC!**

 **Del mismo modo agradezco ampliamente a mi colega autor SilverWolfandMagentaKitty por permitirme el uso de dos personajes de su creación, SHADEX Y SILVEX.**

 **Y una vez más, agradezco los comentarios que me han dejado:**

 **IRONNIJA 14: Gracias! Tus palabras me animan muchísimo! Es agradable saber que te emociona la historia Amiga!**

 **Cubanguywtf: Amigo, tienes algo de razón, pero que más habrá de fondo? Quien está detrás de todo esto? Bueno, creo que tendremos que esperar para averiguarlo! ;)**

 **EXCENCION DE RESPONSABILIDAD: YO NO SOY DUEÑO DE PAW PATROL NI DE SUS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES UNA PARODIA, UNA HISTORIA FICTICIA.**

 **Habrán más sorpresas en la historia pronto!**

 **Pero por ahora, Seguimos en contacto!**


	24. Chapter 24 LEYENDA DELTA! LA SUERTE, LA

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

 **EXCENCION DE RESPONSABILIDAD: YO NO SOY DUEÑO DE PAW PATROL NI DE SUS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES UNA PARODIA, UNA HISTORIA FICTICIA.**

 **Los invito a que me den sus comentarios, por mínimo que sea, apreciare sus palabras, un Review puede ser motivante, déjenme saber…**

 **Agradezco ampliamente a mi amigo y colega autor cubanguywtf por permitirme el uso de tres personajes de su creación, ROYER, CAROL Y STARLOCK.**

 **Del mismo modo agradezco ampliamente a mi colega autor SilverWolfandMagentaKitty por permitirme el uso de dos personajes de su creación, SHADEX Y SILVEX.**

 **Un comentario mas, estamos en una fecha especial, Halloween! Solo les comento que en mi país, también en estas fechas se celebra lo que en México conocemos como el día de Muertos, una celebración en la que recordamos a nuestros seres queridos que ya han partido, así que, dentro de capitulo, encontraran algunas cosas especiales, referentes a estas fechas, espero les agrade, pero por ahora...**

 **CAPITULO 24: LEYENDA DELTA! LA SUERTE, LA UNION, EL DESTINO!:**

Después de su experiencia, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en descansar por esa noche, después de todo, tenían mucho en que pensar, al amanecer, todos empiezan con su rutina diaria, empezando por Chase, que como siempre, inicia su labor…

CHASE: Arf! Megáfono! BUENOS DIAS CACHORROS, ES HORA DE DESPERTAR!

Y como siempre algunas reacciones no son muy diferentes de otros días…

KÁISER: Arf! QUE! QUIEN!

Dentro de su pup-house, al ser despertado por sorpresa, da un salto sorprendido y se golpea con el techo.

KÁISER: Ouch! Mi cabeza!

CHASE: Ups! Lo siento Káiser, pero es hora de levantarse!

A un lado aparece Rocky.

ROCKY: Y como siempre, tienes que usar ese megáfono para lograrlo…

MARSHALL: WOW! CUIDADO CACHORROS!

Marshall resbalo con la patineta de Rubble al salir de su Pup-House, y se deslizo velozmente hasta que choco con el tobogán en el árbol de los cachorros.

SILVER FANG: Marshall!

Marshall solo sonríe al levantarse.

MARSHALL: (Sonriendo) Estoy bien!

ZUMA: Amigo! Que fue una gran carrera!

RUBBLE: Carrera? Cual carrera? No vi nada! No veo nada!

SKYE: Rubble, déjame ayudarte.

Skye le quita su antifaz de dormir a Rubble, con lo cual, el recupera al vista.

RUBBLE: Oooh! Es de mañana! Ya podemos desayunar?

EVEREST: Supongo que sí, después de todo, todos tenemos hambre! Quizá un buen te de hígado…

STARLOCK: Te de hígado?!

EVEREST: Así es! Es delicioso! Quieres probarlo?

STARLOCK: No, no! Gracias! Quizá en otro momento!

Mientras dentro de la torre, los demás también despiertan, y notan que los cachorros ya estan despiertos.

DYLAN: Hay mucha actividad afuera.

CAROL: Parece que los cachorros ya despertaron!

RYDER: Jejeje! Es toda una rutina diaria! Creo que les preparare el desayuno.

En la parte de abajo, Katie está revisando a Melody, y a su lado se encuentra Prisma.

KATIE: Bien, Melody está mejor, el descanso es justo lo que necesitaba.

MELODY: Gracias Katie, realmente me siento mucho mejor.

KATIE: Descuida, me alegra que te sientas bien.

PRISMA: Te lo agradezco mucho Katie.

KATIE: No hay ningún problema, podrías cuidar un momento a Melody? Iré a buscar algo para que desayune.

PRISMA: Por supuesto, gracias Katie.

Katie sale de la habitación, pero en la puerta se encuentra parado Royer, también se dispone a dirigirse a la cocina, pero antes de salir, se dirija a Prisma.

ROYER: Prisma, aún no hemos terminado de hablar, tus intenciones pueden ser buenas, pero la confianza se gana, y aun no has ganado la mía…

PRISMA: Royer, te juro que mis intenciones son buenas, solo los quiero ayudar…

ROYER: Eso ya lo veremos…

Royer se dirige a la cocina, dejando a Prisma y a Melody solas.

MELODY: Prisma…

PRISMA: Tranquila Melody, es compresible su desconfianza, no te preocupes, les demostraremos a todos que estamos de su lado…

MELODY: Lo sé, es solo que me duele pensar que los empezaron a utilizar antes y no pudimos evitarlo.

PRISMA: Ambas sabíamos que lo harían tarde o temprano, ahora debemos centrarnos en ayudarlos a todos…

MELODY: Prisma… Creo que Bold Glare me vio cuando me interpuse entre Káiser y su Pistola Taser.

PRISMA: Yo también lo considera amiga, también sabíamos que eso podría ocurrir.

MELODY: Si Bold Glare me reconoció, y si se lo reportan a "el"…

PRISMA: Si eso ocurre, y sabemos que va a ocurrir, también sabemos cómo defendernos, después de todo, tenemos nuestros equipos.

Las dos están en silencio uno segundos…

MELODY: Nos van a odiar cuando lo averigüen…

PRISMA: Esperemos que nos entiendan en su momento, les diremos todo, será lo mejor.

MELODY: Prisma, debimos actuar antes…

PRISMA: Melody, no podíamos, no teníamos los elementos, pero ahora los tenemos, y te aseguro que resolveremos todo esto.

Prisma abraza a su cachorra, consolándola por los motivos que solo ellas dos conocen, no se dieron cuenta de que tres cachorros las escucharon hablar ocultos, pero al verlas abrazarse, simplemente se retiraron, en silencio, y sin ser vistos por nadie…

En la cocina, los demás preparan el desayuno.

JACKE: Cielos, los cachorros sí que han estado tensos estos días.

Dr. STEVE: No es para menos, los últimos días hemos descubierto muchas cosas, cualquiera estaría tenso.

RYDER: Me gustaría que los cachorros pudieran relajarse un poco…

ALCALDESA GOODWAY: Ryder, es posible que Chickaletta tengamos la solución a eso.

RYDER: Hum? A que se refiere Alcaldesa.

ALCALDESA GOODWAY: (Sonriendo) Me refiero al día que es hoy Ryder. Haremos una gran fiesta de Halloween!

RYDER: Cielos! Por todo lo que ha pasado, no me había dado cuenta de que día es hoy!

KATIE: Eso es perfecto! Todos nos divertiremos mucho!

ALCALDESA GOODWAY: Así es, y creo que este año el lugar perfecto para esa fiesta es… El lao Cristal!

CAROL: Suena maravilloso!

DYLAN: Es una gran idea, hay mucho que debemos preparar!

RYDER: Eso es genial! Entonces digámosles a los cachorros!

Ryder sale al patio, y se acerca a los cachorros para darles su noticia.

RYDER: Cachorros! Tengo grandes noticias! Hoy tendremos una fiesta de Halloween!

SKYE: Arf! Genial! Arf!

RUBBLE: Si! Ya puedo saborear esas golosinas!

ZUMA: Y no olvides las manzanas en el barril de agua!

MARSHALL: Y considerando que serán de la granja de la granjera Yumi… Yo amo, amo, amo, las manzanas!

ROCKY: Y no olvides sus deliciosas calabazas!

MARSHALL: Si, yo amo, amo, amo sus deliciosas calabazas también! Especialmente en pastel!

SILVER: Pastel de calabaza?

STARLOCK: Golosinas?

KÁISER: Manzanas en un barril?

Todos voltean a verlos algo asombrados.

CHASE: Si, bueno, es lo mínimo que debemos de disfrutar en Halloween.

KÁISER: Bueno, creo que hablo por los tres cuando digo que nunca hemos tenido una fiesta de Halloween.

TODOS LOS CACHORROS: Que no han tenido una fiesta de Halloween!

EVEREST: Tranquilos cachorros, yo los entiendo, después de todo, este es mi primer Halloween también, recuerden que hasta hace poco y vivía sola en mi Iglú.

KÁISER: Bueno, yo acaba de perder a mis padres cuando se acercaba la fiesta.

STARLOCK: Yo no tenía a nadie, vivía solo en las calles de Foggy Bottom, realmente no tenía nada que se celebrar.

SILVER: A decir verdad, yo no conozco la fiesta, después de todo, he vivido siempre en el bosque, con mi jauría.

RYDER: Pues eso tiene remedio, cachorros, ayúdenlos a escoger un disfraz, mientras preparamos todo!

CHASE: A la orden Jefe Ryder!

Los cachorros llevan a sus amigos al Pup-House de Rocky, para disfrazarse, poco a poco, todos comienzan a aparecer con sus atuendos de fiesta.

CAROL: Bien cachorros, comiencen a mostrarnos sus disfraces!

SKYE: Si! Arf! Si! El hada Skye les concederá sus deseos! Si!

RUBBLE: Apolo, el súper cachorro salvara el día, con valentía!

ROCKY: Bep. Bep. Robo Rocky los ayudara!

ZUMA: El pirata Zuma los abordara, Arr!

SKYE: Zuma, es el mismo disfraz de la fiesta pasada?

ZUMA: Arr! Un clásico! El pirata Zuma no podría faltar, y menos si se presenta su archienemigo!

CHASE: Aquí esta Súper Chase! Y te detendré Pirata Zuma!

EVEREST: Atrás! Que la dama caballero Everest los defenderá!

ROCKY: Dama caballero?

EVEREST: Por qué no? No solo los hombres pueden ser caballeros de un reino, o no estás de acuerdo?

Everest y Skye fulminaron a Rocky con su mirada.

ROCKY: (Sudando frio) Claro que estoy de acuerdo, todos pueden hacer lo que deseen!

EVEREST: (Sonriendo) Eso pensé.

MARSHALL: Y aquí esta... Wow!

Marshall resbalo al salir, cayendo a los pies de Carol.

MARSHALL: El Sr. Esqueleto… ouch! Estoy bien!

CAROL: O Marshall! Que adorable!

CHASE: Vamos chicos, salgan ya!

KÁISER: Están seguros?

STARLOCK: No sé si estos disfraces…

SILVER: Realmente, nunca nos hemos disfrazado.

MARSHALL: Vamos chicos!

EVEREST: Sé que será grandioso!

KÁISER: Ok, aquí vamos.

El primero en salir es Silver Fang, él está disfrazado de astronauta.

SILVER: Y bien, que les parece?

EVEREST: Yo creo que eres un gran cachorro astronauta!

El siguiente en salir es Starlock, él está disfrazado de Soldado.

STARLOCK: Cadete Starlock reportándose al deber, Sr.!

CAROL: Mi querido Starlock! Te vez genial!

STARLOCK: Bueno, yo solo tome en cuenta la profesión de Royer, y creí que este era un buen disfraz.

ROCKY: Káiser! Ya solo faltas tú!

Káiser sale por fin, y parece gustarle su disfraz.

KÁISER: Adelante compañeros! El Cowboy Káiser está aquí!

CHASE: Cowboy Káiser? Pero como detendrás al pirata Zuma!

Káiser solo sonríe ante esa pequeña invitación.

KÁISER: Arf! Soga de rescate!

Káiser lanza su soga, y con ella, amarra a Chase y a Zuma, dejándolo en el piso.

ZUMA: Amigo! Nos lazaste!

CHASE: Para que habré preguntado!

Ryder salió con los platos de los cachorros, y solo se rie al ver como juegan.

RYDER: Jejeje! Veo que realmente se divierten.

Cuando termino de poner los platos de los cachorros, una llamada entra en el Paw-pad de Ryder.

RYDER: Aquí Ryder!

ACE: Hola Ryder! Me dirigía a Bahía Aventura, pero tuve que aterrizar de emergencia cerca de la roca oso, mi avión no puede despegar, y no tengo suministros como para quedarme en por la noche aquí.

RYDER: WOW! Estas bien Ace?

ACE: Si Ryder, a mí no me paso nada, aunque creo que es más de lo que puedo decir de Amelia.

RYDER: Descuida Ace, iremos a buscarte, pero tendremos que volver por Amelia después.

ACE: Descuida Ryder, lo entiendo.

RYDER: Cúbrete bien, vamos en camino!

ACE: Gracias Ryder!

Al colgar, Ryder comienza a correr al puesto de mando, cuando de pronto, recibe una nueva llamada.

RYDER: Aquí Ryder!

DANNY X: Hola Ryder! Te llamo para avisarte que tengo lista mi próxima gran acrobacia!

RYDER: PROXIMA GRAN ACROBACIA! Ahora que has planeado Danny!

DANNY X: Nada especial. Solo voy a dar un salto Bunge en patineta en el Monte Aventura! Será grandioso!

RYDER: Danny, no creo que sea…

DANNY X: Estas en lo cierto Ryder, no será fácil, será grandioso, será extremo! Espero que vengas a ver mi acrobacia! Recuerda, tu eres mi inspiración! Nos vemos!

Danny corta la llamada, dejando a Ryder muy preocupado.

RYDER: Insisto, desearía que dejara de decir eso, se puede lastimar! Debemos ir a detenerlo!

Cuando está a punto de entrar, de nuevo recibe una llamada.

RYDER: Aquí Ryder!

Sr. PORTER: Ryder, la alcaldesa me llamo para pedirme que preparara bocadillos para fiesta de Halloween.

RYDER: Eso suena muy bien.

Sr. PORTER: Si, pero resulta que tenemos poco tiempo para los preparativos, me preguntaba si la patrulla podría ayudarnos a Alex y a mí con eso.

RYDER: Descuide Sr. Porter! No hay tarea muy grande, ni cachorro muy pequeño, con gusto los ayudaremos!

Sr. PORTER: Te lo agradezco mucho Ryder.

El Sr. Porter termina su llamada.

RYDER: Parece que va a ser un día muy ocupado.

Una vez que entro en el puesto de mando, nuevamente recibe Ryder una llamada en su Paw-pad.

RYDER: Aquí Ryder.

GRANJERA YUMI: Que tal Ryder. La Alcaldesa nos llamó a Al y a mí, nos pidió una gran cantidad de Manzanas y calabazas.

RYDER: Eso suena delicioso Granjera Yumi.

GRANJERA YUMI: Lo se Ryder, el problema es que si tenemos la fruta, pero no tenemos nada cosechado. Podrían los Paw Patrol ayudarnos a recolectar algo para la fiesta?

RYDER: Por supuesto! Los Paw patrol siempre están dispuestos a prestar una pata a quien lo necesite!

GRANJERA YUMI: Te lo agradezco mucho Ryder!

Ryder entra en el elevador.

RYDER: Cuatro misiones al mismo tiempo! No recuerdo que algo así hubiese ocurrido antes! Que más podría pasar?

En ese momento, como si lo hubiese invocado, el Paw-pad de Ryder nuevamente suena.

RYDER: (Suspirando) Por qué no? Aquí Ryder!

SCOTT: Hola Ryder, ha pasado algo de tiempo.

RYDER: Scott! Que grata sorpresa! A que debo el placer de tu llamada?

SCOTT: Veraz Ryder, estoy de vacaciones, y decidí pasarlas en Bahía Aventura.

RYDER: (Sonriendo) Y quieres visitar a Zuma, no es cierto?

SCOTT: Así es, después de todo, él fue mi cachorro, y tengo muchos deseo de verlo, así como mi acompañante tiene muchos deseos de ver a alguien.

RYDER: El capitán Smith viene también contigo?

SCOTT: No Ryder, él tuvo que quedarse a cumplir con sus responsabilidades, mi acompañante es alguien a quien tú conoces.

En ese momento, salta frente a la pantalla un cierto cachorro feliz.

BLIZZARD: Hola Ryder!

RYDER: Blizzard! Que sorpresa! Skye no lo podrá creer! Pero cómo?

SCOTT: (Sonriendo) Bueno Ryder, sucede algo curioso, has escuchado la frase "que pequeño es el mundo"?

RYDER: Si, pero que quieres decir con ella.

SCOTT: Bueno Ryder, resulta que Cassidy, la dueña de Blizzard, es mi hermana menor.

RYDER: Que!

SCOTT: Es curioso, en algún momento que regrese a casa, les conté como conoció Zuma a la patrulla, y para mi sorpresa, ella me conto que eran amigos, al enterarse de eso, y al saber que pensaba visitarlos, Blizzard pidió de inmediato venir también.

RYDER: Esas son muy buenas noticias!

SCOTT: Nuestra intención es darles una sorpresa, estamos por llegar al aeropuerto de Bahía Aventura, habrá alguna posibilidad de que alguien nos pudiese recoger Ryder?

RYDER: Por supuesto que si Scott! Esperen tranquilos, nosotros los recogeremos, y no se preocupen, mantendremos la sorpresa en secreto!

SCOTT: Gracias Ryder! Los estaremos esperando!

Scott corta la comunicación, y Ryder llega a la parte superior del centro de mando.

RYDER: Cinco misiones al mismo tiempo! Esto definitivamente no había pasado antes, pero estoy seguro que podremos manejarlo.

Ryder toma su Paw-pad, y llama a todos los cachorros.

RYDER: Cachorros, al centro de mando!

En el patio, todas las etiquetas de los cachorros brillan al recibir la llamada de Ryder.

TODOS LOS CACHORROS: Ryder nos necesita!

Todos se dirigen al centro de mando, al llegar, notan la falta de uno de ellos.

STARLOCK: Donde esta Marshall?

MARSHALL: Espérenme cachorros!

El ir corriendo, Marshall tropieza con una calabaza de adorno que acababa de colocar a la entrada Katie, y comienza a rodar con ella dentro de la torre.

MARSHALL: WOW!

Marshall choca con los cachorros, y todos están encima uno de otro.

MARSHALL: Cachorros, levántense, levántense!

SKYE: Que nos levantemos?

MARSHALL: Si, es Halloween, no se supone que todos los espíritus deben levantarse?

Todos los cachorros ríen ante esa idea, suben al centro de mando, y se colocan en sus correspondientes lugares, todos tienen sus Pup-packs, pero conservan partes de sus disfraces, Chase y Rubble conservan sus antifaces de súper héroe, Everest conserva su casco de caballero, Silver conserva su traje blanco de astronauta sin sus casco, Skye conserva sus alas de hada, Zuma conserva su sombrero pirata, Marshall conserva su máscara de esqueleto, pero con su casco de bombero, Rocky conserva una máscara de Robot, Starlock conserva una boina militar, y Káiser conserva su sombrero cowboy. Con ellos subieron sus amigos humanos también.

CHASE: Paw Patrol listos para la acción Jefe Ryder!

RYDER: Gracias por venir cachorros! Sé que es un día festivo, y también sé que estamos en medio de la búsqueda de los tesoros de la leyenda, pero aun así, somos Paw Patrol! Y tenemos que ayudar a quien lo necesite siempre!

RUBBLE: Lo sabemos Ryder, y siempre estamos listos!

CHASE: Cual es la misión, Jefe Ryder!

RYDER: Bueno cachorros, lo cierto es que no es una misión, sino que son cinco misiones.

ZUMA: (Sorprendido) Cinco misiones amigo!

RYDER: Así es Zuma, pero podemos hacerlo, después de todo, recuerden, no hay misión muy grande, ni cachorro muy pequeño! Y sé que tendremos algo de ayuda, nos dividiremos en equipos, y sé que podremos con esto.

MARSHALL: Cual es la situación Ryder?

RYDER: Muy bien, para comenzar, está llegando una visita especial a Bahía Aventura, así que necesitamos que alguien los valla a buscar al aeropuerto, para esta tarea, el que se encargara será CHASE! Tu iras al aeropuerto a buscarlos, guiaras en tu patrulla a perrobot, quien conducirá el Paw-patroler, en el traerán a nuestros visitantes.

KÁISER: Perrobot?

RYDER: Jejeje! Ahora que recuerdo, aun no lo conocen, es otro miembro de la patrulla, Perrobot! Ven y preséntate con los nuevos miembros de la patrulla!

En ese momento, entra volando por la puerta de mirador Perrobot, y felizmente saluda a cada uno de los tres nuevos miembros de la patrulla.

SILVER: Wow! Es Cool!

STARLOCK: Asombroso! Es agradable!

KÁISER: Maravilloso! Estamos encantados de conocerte Perrobot!

RYDER: Jejeje! Sabía que les agradaría!

CHASE: Ryder Sr., como los voy a reconocer?

RYDER: (Sonriendo) No te preocupes Chase, los reconocerás cuando los veas.

CHASE: Muy bien, en ese caso. CHASE SE HARA CARGO!

RYDER: Para nuestra segunda tarea, el Sr. Porter y Alex necesitan ayuda para preparar los bocadillos para la fiesta de Halloween, para esta ocasión, lo ayudaran con esos bocadillos, ROCKY! Con tus herramientas y pinza mecánica ayudaras a acelerar en lo posible la producción.

ROCKY: VERDE ES MI COLOR!

RYDER: También ayudara SKYE! Con tu helicóptero ayudaras a transportar lo que necesiten, y los bocadillos que se vallan terminando!

SKYE: Si! Este Cachorro va a volar!

RYDER: La siguiente misión se trata de ayudar a los Granjeros Yumi y Al, necesitan recolectar fruta para la fiesta de Halloween, tienen suficiente, pero no pueden cosecharla solos, para esta misión, necesitaremos a MARSHALL! Con tu escalera subirás a los árboles y ayudaras a recolectar las manzanas.

MARSHALL: ME PONDRE EN MARCHA!

RYDER: ZUMA! Tu ayudaras a recolectar las calabazas, quizá con tu salvavidas puedas acelerar las cosas.

ZUMA: A SUMERGIRNOS!

RYDER: RUBBLE, con tu excavadora ayudaras a transportar la cosecha a la camioneta del granjero Al, para que todo esté listo para traerlo a la fiesta.

RUBBLE: RUBBLE, A TODA VELOCIDAD!

RYDER: Ahora la cuarta misión, esta le pedirá a Royer que nos ayude a comandarla.

ROYER: Por supuesto Ryder, lo que necesites.

RYDER: Bien, Ace se dirigía hacia aquí, sin embargo, tuvo que realizar un aterrizaje de emergencia cerca de Roca Oso.

SKYE: Ryder! Tenemos que ayudarla!

RYDER: Y lo haremos Skye, ella está bien, pero debemos ir a buscarla antes de que oscurezca, para esta misión, necesitaremos a EVEREST! Tu experiencia en la nieve nos será útil para rastrearla.

EVEREST: EN EL FRIO O EN AL NIEVE, A ESTE CACHORRO NADA LO DETIENE!

RYDER: También podrá ayudar en esta misión SILVER! Su experiencia en el bosque será muy útil si acaso oscurece antes de lo previsto.

SILVER: CUAL FUERTE GARRA DE PLATA, SIEMPRE PRESTARE UNA PATA!

Todos voltean a ver a Silver, pues acaba de crear su propio slogan sin darse cuenta.

EVEREST: Hermano! Genial slogan!

 _SHADEX: Si mocoso, no lo pensaste mucho!_

Silver solo se sonroja un poco ante los comentarios.

RYDER: Jejeje! Del mismo modo, por si oscurece, los ayudara STARLOCK! Tu lámpara de alta densidad puede serles muy útil, y tu sentido de orientación y percepción serán también de gran utilidad!

STARLOCK: CUAL RAPIDA MI REACCION, ME PONGO EN ACCION!

Y una vez más, todos voltea a ver a este cachorro, también creo su nuevo slogan sin darse cuenta.

MARSHALL: Ese sí que es un buen slogan!

STARLOCK: Realmente no lo pensé, creo que lo dije sin pensar.

RYDER: Finalmente, la quinta misión, recibí una llamada de Danny X.

CHASE: Oh no! Y ahora qué fue lo que se le ocurrió?

RYDER: Dentro de su admiración, se le ocurrió hacer un salto Bunge en patineta en el Monte Aventura.

MARSHALL: Esa pendiente es muy alta! Se puede lastimar!

RYDER: Lo se Marshall, por eso, KÁISER! Tu y yo lo vamos air a ver, y si es posible, lo vamos a detener, en caso contrario, con tu equipo lo ayudaremos.

KÁISER: Solo nosotros dos Ryder?

RYDER: Así es, tenemos mucho trabajo, pero sé que podremos a hacerlo.

KÁISER: En ese caso, SERVIR Y PROTEGER, ES SIEMPRE MI DEBER!

RYDER: Muy bien, Paw Patrol, entra en acción!

De inmediato, todos se ponen en marcha para cumplir sus deberes, partiendo en diferentes direcciones, mientras en el centro de mando se quedan sus amigos.

CAROL: Que mal, toda la patrulla está ocupada ahora.

KATIE: Y precisamente el día de la fiesta de Halloween.

CAPITAN TURBOT: No sé si todos terminaran a tiempo para la fiesta, y si es en el lago, les podría quedar retirado.

ALCALDESA GOODWAY: No necesariamente, creo que tengo una solución a eso.

DYLAN: En serio? Cuál es?

ALCALDESA GOODWAY: (Sonriendo) Pues verán…

 **LOCAL DEL Sr. PORTER:**

En el centro de bahía Aventura, encontramos en su local al Sr. Porter, esta apurado preparando los bocadillos y las galletas para la fiesta.

Sr. PORTER: Apresúrate Alex! Necesitamos la masa para las galletas!

ALEX: Ya voy abuelo! Es divertido hacer la masa para las galletas!

En ese momento llegan Rocky y Skye para ayudar con la preparación de los bocadillos.

SKYE: Sr. Porter, venimos a ayudarlo con los bocadillos!

Sr. PORTER: Gracias por su ayuda cachorros, para empezar, Rocky, podrías ayudarme con el horneado de las galletas.

ROCKY: Por supuesto que sí. Arf! Pinzas!

Del pup-pack de Rocky sale de ambos lados sus pinzas, y con ellas, comienza a ayudar a hornear las galletas que Alex está preparando con la masa que antes preparo.

ROCKY: Ahora, apresuremos la producción, Alex, te ayudare con las galletas!

ALEX: Si! Gracias Rocky!

Sr. PORTER: Skye, me llamo la Alcaldesa, podrías empezar a llevar los bocadillos y galletas que estén listos al centro de mando, allí ellos nos ayudaran con el decorado.

SKYE: Por supuesto que sí!

Skye corre a su helicóptero, y saca su arnés, y un porta mascotas que traía con ella.

SKYE: Sr. Porter, he enganchado con mi arnés mi porta mascotas, podemos utilizarlo para transportar sin riesgo lo que esté listo poco a poco.

ROCKY: Buena idea Skye, y yo colocare lo que esté listo dentro y con cuidado, pero necesitamos algo más.

Rocky corre a su camión, entra en la parte de atrás, y comienza a buscar algo.

ROCKY: Veamos… Tijeras, no; globo de delfín, no; Bote de pintura… definitivamente no! Ya lo encontré!

Rocky saca de su camión una mantas limpias, las cuales extiende sobre la mesa.

ROCKY: Con estas mantas mantendremos cubiertos los bocadillos y las galletas, así cuando las transporte Skye, no se enfriaran tan rápidamente por el viento al volar!

Sr. PORTER: Esa es una excelente idea Rocky!

Así, Alex y su abuelo comienzan preparar la primera carga mientras Rocky continua horneando una tanda de galletas, una vez que terminan, Skye se prepara para partir.

Sr. PORTER: Listo Skye! Tienes la carga completa!

SKYE: Muy bien, es hora de volar!

Skye despega y se dirige al centro de mando, en donde es recibida por Dylan.

DYLAN: Gracias Skye! Y siguen calientes! Las colocare en su lugar para que puedas volver.

SKYE: No hay ningún problema! esta Ada está concediendo los deseos! Arf!

CAROL: Listo Dylan, ya tengo la mesa preparada.

SKYE: (Confundida) La mesa?

CAROL: (Sonriendo) No te preocupes Skye, nos haremos cargo.

SKYE: Ok, entonces volveré por otra carga, arf!

Skye se retira, y repiten el proceso varias veces, y antes de lo que imaginaban, ya tenían todos los bocadillos y galletas listos.

Sr. PORTER: Listo cachorros! Hemos terminado!

ROCKY: Que bien! Ahora solo falta que ustedes se preparen.

En eso aparece Alex, y ya está disfrazado, trae puesto un uniforme exactamente igual al de Ryder!

ALEX: Miren cachorros! Abuelo! Paw-patrol entra en acción!

SKYE: Jijiji! Gran disfraz Alex.

Sr. PORTER: Ahora es mi turno, permítanme un momento.

Después de unos momentos, sale el Sr. Porter con su disfraz, esta vestido como un gánster.

ALEX: Wow! Buen disfraz abuelo!

Sr. PORTER: Ahora que ya terminamos, que les parece si volvemos al centro de mando cachorros?

ROCKY: Esa suena como una buena idea!

SKYE: Si! Espero que a todos les valla tan bien!

El Sr. Porter sube junto con Alex en su camioneta, mientras Skye despega en su helicóptero, pero Rocky, cuando estaba subiendo a su camión, volteo a ver curioso hacia la puerta del local del Sr. Porter.

Sr. PORTER: Rocky, sucede algo?

ROCKY: No! No se preocupen, creí ver algo brillar en la puerta, pero no hay nada, creo que me equivoque.

Todos se retiran del lugar, y vuelven a la torre, aún tiene dudas sobre lo que vio Rocky.

 **GRANJA DE YUMI Y AL:**

Los cachorros llegan a la granja lo más rápido que pudieron, y ya los están esperando los granjeros Yumi y Al.

GRANJERA YUMI: Gracias por la ayuda cachorros!

MARSHALL: Siempre estamos listos para prestar una pata! Por dónde comenzamos?

GRANJERO AL: Zuma, tu puedes ayudarnos a mí y a Garby a recolectar las calabazas.

ZUMA: Por supuesto granjero Al!

GRANJERA YUMI: Y Rubble y Marshall me pueden ayudar a mí a recolectar las manzanas que necesitamos, tengo listos unos pasteles de calabaza y manzana para la fiesta, solo no falta recolectar la fruta!

RUBBLE: Por supuesto granjera Yumi, Patas a la obra!

Todos se ponen a trabajar de inmediato, el Granjero Al, Garby y Zuma se dirigen al huerto de calabazas.

GRANJERO AL: Ahora comenzaremos.

ZUMA: Como cosecharemos suficientes calabazas rápidamente?

GRANJERO AL: (Sonriendo) De una manera similar a como lo hicieron ustedes para el festival de Otoño, Garby las soltara y hará rodar algunas, yo cortare unas y las llevare en mi carretilla, y tu Zuma, puedes cortarlas, y puedes transportarlas una por una con tu salvavidas a mi camioneta, y las subiera a ella.

ZUMA: Esa es una gran idea! Arf! Salvavidas!

Del pup-pack de Zuma sale su salvavidas, y comienzan a trabajar como lo planearon, mientras Garby suelta algunas calabazas y las hace rodar, Zuma y el granjero Al continúan cortando más calabazas y transportándolas a la camioneta. Por otro lado, en el huerto de manzanas, la granjera Yumi, Rubble y Marshall llevan a cabo su labor.

MARSHALL: Arf! Escalera!

Marshall levanta su escalera, y están listos para recolectar las manzanas.

GRANJERA YUMI: Bien Marshall! Ahora tu y yo cortaremos las manzanas, y Rubble las puede transportar en su excavadora, del mismo modo que lo hicieron antes!

RUBBLE: Con gusto! Comenzamos a trabajar!

Marshall y la Granjera Yumi cortan las manzanas, y una vez llena la excavadora, Rubble se dirige a la camioneta a depositarlas, cuidando que las calabazas que están llevando Zuma, Garby y el Granjero Al queden de un lado, y las manzanas del otro. Después de un rato de trabajar arduamente, terminan de llenar la camioneta.

GRANJERA YUMI: Es maravilloso! Terminamos a tiempo juntos!

GRANJERO AL: Solo nos falta lavar la fruta, y completaremos el trabajo.

ZUMA: Se me ocurre una idea, Granjera Yumi, tendrá alguna tela de mosquitero sin utilizar?

GRANJERA YUMI: Claro que sí, está en el granero.

RUBBLE: Yo la traeré! Arf!

Rubble corre al granero, y en un minuto regresa con la tela de mosquitero.

GRANJERO AL: Cuál es tu idea Zuma?

ZUMA: Amigos! Colocaremos la tela sobre la fruta, mientras el granjero Al abre la portezuela de atrás de la camioneta, así Marshall podrá usar su cañón de agua para lavar la fruta mas rápido!

GRANJERA YUMI: Gran idea Zuma! Pongámosla en marcha!

En ese instante, la granjera Yumi coloca con cuidado la tela de mosquitero sobre la fruta, después de eso, el Granjero Al abre la portezuela trasera de su camioneta, y finalmente, Marshall se coloca en posición.

MARSHALL: Listo, es hora de lavar esa fruta. Arf! Cañón de agua!

Marshall lanza el chorro de agua hacia la fruta, y después de unos minutos, la fruta finalmente esta lista y limpia.

GRANJERA YUMI: Muy bien cachorros! Terminamos!

RUBBLE: Siempre es un placer ayudar!

GRANJERO AL: Solo dennos un minuto cachorros, y pronto nos iremos!

Los granjeros entran en su casa, y unos minutos después, salen con sus disfraces puestos, el Granjero Al se disfrazo de espantapájaros, mientras que la Granjera Yumi, se disfrazó como samurái.

MARSHALL: Wow! Son disfraces grandiosos!

GRANJERA YUMI: Gracias cachorros, son muy amables. Es hora de irnos, vamos al centro de mando, allí se reunirán todos, según un mensaje de texto que me mando la Alcaldesa.

Todos están por partir, y suben en sus vehículos, sin embargo, Marshall voltea a ver hacia los manzanos, poniendo una mirada de extrañeza.

ZUMA: Sucede algo amigo?

MARSHALL: No estoy seguro Zuma, creí ver algo en los manzanos, pero debo haberme confundido.

RUBBLE: No te preocupes Marshall, seguro no fue nada.

Todos se retiran de la granja, aun con la duda de que podría ser lo que vio Marshall.

 **AEROPUERTO DE BAHIA AVENTURA:**

Chase y Perrobot llegan al aeropuerto, él sabe que debe recoger a alguien, pero no sabe a quién.

CHASE: Las instrucciones de Ryder no fueron muy específicas, Perrobot, puedes esperar en el Paw Patroler?

Perrobot ladra afirmativamente, y se queda a esperar en el Paw Patroler, mientras Chase entra en la sala de espera.

CHASE: La sala de espera es grande, supongo que yo debo esperar a que llegue… quien sea que debe llegar.

Chase se dispone a sentarse a esperar, pero en ese momento, nota a una pequeña niña con cara triste, él no puede evitar querer ayudarla, así que se acerca a la pequeña.

CHASE: Hola pequeña, me llamo Chase, tu cómo te llamas?

La pequeña da una leve sonrisa al cachorro, y le responde.

ELSA: Mi nombre es Elsa.

CHASE: Y podrías decirme por qué te veías tan triste?

ELSA: Es me perdí, venía con mi hermana mayor, pero me separe y no la encuentro.

Chase no puede evitar sentirse triste, pero de inmediato sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer.

CHASE: No te preocupes Elsa, yo te ayudare a buscar a tu hermana mayor.

ELSA: (Abrazando a Chase) En serio? Gracias Chase! Muchas gracias!

Los dos comienzan a caminar, así que Chase olfatea a Elsa, y de inmediato comienza a buscar un olor parecido, que debe ser el de su hermana.

CHASE: No te preocupes Elsa, sé que encontraremos a tu hermana, sígueme y no te separes de mí.

ELSA: Si Chase, lo hare.

Los dos continúan caminando un rato, mientras Chase busca el aroma correcto entre todos los que se encuentran en el Aeropuerto.

CHASE: (Pensando) Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar, pero no me daré por vencido! Sé que encontraré a la hermana de la pequeña Elsa.

Después de un minuto, al llegar al área de salidas de los vuelos, Chase por fin encuentran a la hermana de la pequeña Elsa.

ELSA: Hermana!

RACHEL: Elsa! Por fin! Me tenías muy preocupada!

Las dos hermanas corren y se abrazan mutuamente, ante lo cual, Chase sonríe satisfecho.

ELSA: Hermana, él es Chase, el me ayudo a encontrarte!

RACHEL: Gracias Chase! Estaba muy preocupada por Elsa, y justo a tiempo para tomar el vuelo a casa de nuestra abuela!

CHASE: No hay ningún problema, después de todo, solo cumplí con mi deber de Paw Patrol!

Una vez que se despiden, Chase regresa a la sala de espera, la cual aparenta estar vacía.

CHASE: (Suspirando) Tarde mucho ayudando a Elsa, espero no haber perdido a quien debía venir a buscar.

En ese instante, alguien carga al cachorro, y al voltearlo a ver, Chase se lleva una gran sorpresa.

CHASE: (Sorprendido) Scott? Primer oficial Scott? Es a ti a quien vine a buscar.

SCOTT: (Sonriendo) Así es Chase, y no solo a mí de hecho.

En ese momento, de detrás de Scott sale otro cachorro, agitando su cola feliz.

BLIZZARD: Hola Chase!

CHASE: Blizzard! Esto es increíble! Skye se sentirá muy feliz de verte! Y Zuma no va a caber en sí mismo de felicidad!

BLIZZARD: Estamos muy ansiosos de verlos!

Chase conduce a sus amigos al Paw Patroler, y lo abordan, sin evitar sorprenderse al conocer a Perrobot, y se ponen en marcha de regreso al centro de mando, aunque Chase no noto que al parecer un cierto brillo ocurrió en el área donde estaban estacionados.

 **ROCA OSO:**

Royer y el equipo llegan a Roca Oso, en donde deben buscar donde aterrizo Ace.

ROYER: Muy bien cachorros, debemos encontrar a Ace de inmediato.

STARLOCK: Hay algo de neblina, esto podría complicar un poco, la búsqueda.

ROYER: No necesariamente, Starlock, danos luz, amplifícala un poco para que penetre la neblina.

STARLOCK: A la orden Royer. Arf! Linterna de alta densidad! Luz al 70 por ciento!

La lámpara de Starlock se enciende, permitiéndoles ver más a su alrededor.

ROYER: Muy bien hecho Starlock! Eso nos ayudara, ahora, Silver, puedes intentar captar algún rastro con tus sentidos?

SILVER: De inmediato!

Silver comienza a olfatear, y a poner atención en sus oídos, buscando alguna señal de Ace, se esfuerza lo mejor que puede, hasta que por fin parece encontrar algo.

SILVER: Escucho un sonido diferente en esa dirección, hacia el norte, tal vez sea Ace, golpeando su avión.

ROYER: Esas son buenas noticias, pero necesitamos estar seguros…

Starlock da unos pasos hacia donde señalo Silver, empieza a poner atención, y algo dentro de él le dice que la suposición de Silver es correcta.

STARLOCK: Royer, yo creo que Silver tiene razón, es más, me atrevería a decir que es correcto sin duda.

Royer mira a su cachorro por unos segundos, y al verlo tan seguro, toma una decisión.

ROYER: Muy bien Starlock, sé que eres muy perceptivo, y no creo que estés equivocado. Everest, por favor, guíanos con tu quitanieves.

EVEREST: Sera un verdadero placer!

Todos comienzan a seguir a Everest en su quitanieves, mientras van hablando entre ellos.

EVEREST: Tus sentidos son geniales Silver!

SILVER: Gracias Everest, solo puse atención, como lo haría en el bosque.

STARLOCK: Eso es muy útil, ya que eso puede facilitar mucho los rescates.

SILVER: Pero tú no te quedas atrás amigo, tu confirmaste lo que yo dije.

STARLOCK: Puedo ser muy perceptivo, y por algún motivo, estoy seguro de que tienes razón.

En poco tiempo localizan a Ace, quien está dentro del avión esperando.

ROYER: Hola Ace, soy Royer, amigo de Ryder, los cachorros y yo venimos a buscarte.

ACE: Muchas gracias, sabía que la patrulla me ayudaría, y quienes son estos pequeños? Conozco a Everest, pero no a estos dos pequeños amigos!

EVEREST: Permíteme presentártelos Ace, Son los nuevos miembros de la patrulla, Starlock, y mi hermano Silver Fang.

ACE: Wow! Es un placer conocerlos cachorros!

ROYER: Podremos continuar esta conversación más cómodamente en el centro de mando, entra en mi Jeep Ace, volveremos por tu avión después.

Cuando se están preparando para volver, Silver y Everest voltean a ver a Starlock, está arriba de su vehículo, pero tiene su boca abierta y parece muy sorprendido.

EVEREST: Starlock, que te sucede?

SILVER: Starlock, viste algo?

Starlock solo levanta su pata derecha y señala hacia el frente, los otros dos cachorros voltean a ver a donde les señalo su amigo, y ambos se quedan boquiabiertos ante lo que ven.

 _SENIA: Mi pequeño Starlock, eres grandioso! Siempre te cuidare!_

 _SILVER HEART: Sigan así mis queridos cachorros, estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes!_

Con el soplo de una ventisca, ambas desaparecen…

Los tres cachorros tienen lágrimas en sus ojos…

STARLOCK: De verdad vimos lo que vimos?

EVEREST: Eran ellas, verdad?

SILVER: (Susurrando) Por favor, por lo que más quieras, dime que tú también las viste.

 _SHADEX: Mocoso, aunque disfruto enseñarte con rudeza, con esas cosas no me meto, si las vieron._

SILVER: Eran nuestras madres.

STARLOCK: Pe- Pero como!

EVEREST: Magia de Halloween quizá?

En ese momento, Royer los llama a los tres.

ROYER: Cachorros, es hora de regresar al centro de mando.

Los tres sonríen entre sí, suben a sus vehículos, y regresan al centro de mando.

 **LADERA DEL MONTE AVENTURA:**

Ryder y Káiser han llegado, con la esperanza de que estén a tiempo.

KÁISER: Así que este es el Monte Aventura, es muy agradable!

RYDER: Así es Káiser, me hubiese gustado que lo conociera más tranquilamente, pero debemos apurarnos a… Oh no!

Los dos voltean a ver a la orilla, y notan que Danny está a punto de saltar.

DANNY X: Hey Ryder! Llegaron justo a tiempo! Este salto es en tu honor! Después de todo, tú me inspiras!

RYDER: De verdad deseo que deje de decir eso… Káiser! Sé que te puede ser muy difícil por tu miedo a las alturas, pero necesitamos que prepares tu gancho de alpinismo, me colocare un arnés asegurándolo en tu cuerda, y los dos vamos a saltar a sujetar a Danny antes de que se haga daño.

KÁISER: Que fue lo que dijiste!

Ryder se acerca, se inca, y acaricia a Káiser en su cabeza.

RYDER: Káiser, sé que puede serte difícil, pero eres mi cachorro, y sé que puedes ser muy fuerte, yo confío en ti!

Káiser voltea a ver a su dueño, sonríe, y se prepara para actuar.

KÁISER: Arf! Gancho de alpinismo!

Káiser libera su gancho de alpinismo de su pup-pack, de inmediato, Ryder sujeta su arnés a la cuerda, y justo a tiempo, porque en ese momento se escucha un grito.

DANNY X: AL EXTREMO!

RYDER: Káiser! Vamos!

KÁISER: A la orden Ryder!

Los dos corren a la orilla, y saltan al mismo tiempo, y justo a tiempo, porque cuando Danny salto, su cuerda Bunge no resistió y se rompió. De inmediato, Ryder logra sujetar de un brazo a Danny, pero siente que se le resbala de la mano.

RYDER: Káiser! Ayúdame!

KÁISER: Arf! Pinza triple!

Káiser saca su pinza triple, y con ella logra sujetar el otro brazo de Danny, en ese momento, Ryder sujeta la cuerda, y logra balancearse, quedando los tres colgando de la pendiente.

DANNY X: Wow! Que es lo que paso!

RYDER: Danny, no vayas a moverte. Ahora debemos subir, pero necesito ambas manos.

KÁISER: Ryder, tengo una idea. Arf! Soga de rescate!

Káiser saca su soga de rescate, y Ryder entiende lo que su cachorro ha pensado.

RYDER: Buena idea Káiser, con tu soga aseguraremos a Danny, y podremos subir con seguridad!

Ryder asegura a Danny con la soga de rescate, y una vez listo, pueden comenzar a subir.

KÁISER: Arf! Retraer gancho de alpinismo!

Ahora, con el gancho asegurado, la cuerda comienza a retraerse en el Pup-pack de Káiser, ayudándolos a subir, una vez arriba, se quitan la cuerda de rescate y el gancho de alpinismo, mismos que vuelven a guardar en su pup-pack.

RYDER: Danny…

DANNY X: Lo siento mucho Ryder, no era mi intención ponernos en riesgo, te prometo que seré más cuidadoso.

RYDER: No te preocupes Danny, solo recuerda, siempre que lo necesites, solo aúlla por ayuda! Por qué no nos acompañas de regreso al centro de mando?

DANNY X: De acuerdo Ryder, solo déjame ir a buscar mis cosas!

Cuando Danny va a buscar sus cosas, Ryder y Káiser se preparan para regresar también, pero en ese momento, Ryder nota que su cachorro parece mirar algo con una mirada muy sorprendida.

RYDER: Káiser, ya debemos irnos, que estas… Queeeeé?

Ryder ve lo que Káiser está viendo, y también él se asombra por lo que ve.

 _SAPPHIRE: Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, mi pequeño Káiser, siempre estaré a tu lado._

 _ALBERT: Agradezco mucho que Káiser haya encontrado un dueño que lo quiera tanto, cuídalo por favor Ryder, que sé que él te cuidara a ti y a su nueva familia._

Sin más, los dos desaparecen en el viento, no sin antes dejar algo brillando detrás de ellos, Ryder se acerca, y toma lo que brillaba.

RYDER: Parece una daga, es de oro, y tiene una inscripción, podría ser posible?

Ryder guarda la daga, y luego se dirige con Káiser.

KÁISER: (Con lágrimas en los ojos) Ryder, ellos eran…

RYDER: Creo que sí, tu madre y tu antiguo dueño…

KÁISER: Ryder, es acaso posible?

RYDER: Normalmente diría que debe haber una explicación lógica, pero en este momento, no creo que exista una.

En ese momento, Danny vuelve, así que regresan al centro de mando. Al acercarse al centro de mando, Káiser le hace una pregunta a Ryder.

KÁISER: Ryder, es tarde, supongo que no podremos ir a la fiesta en el Lago Cristal.

RYDER: Lo siento Káiser, teníamos que cumplir con nuestro deber, supongo que la próxima vez.

Pero cuando llegan, se llevan una sorpresa, todos sus amigos están allí!

ALCALDESA GOODWAY: Ryder, presentimos que se podrían tardar, así que, decidimos que la fiesta de Halloween seria aquí!

KÁISER: Esto es grandioso!

RYDER: Y se los agradecemos mucho!

En ese momento, Ryder se acerca a Prisma y a su padre.

RYDER: Al terminar nuestra misión, Káiser y yo encontramos esto.

Ryder les muestra la daga de oro que encontraron.

Dr. STEVE: Esta es la daga de la responsabilidad!

PRISMA: Con los datos que yo tenía y la información del Dr. Steve, determinamos que esta daga aparecería cuando el equipo completo que lleva a cabo la búsqueda demostrara responsabilidad al cumplir su deber.

RYDER: Las cinco misiones de hoy… al parecer fueron el detonador.

PRISMA: Eso parece, y según los datos que Melody y yo tenemos, al cumplir el objetivo, también serían premiados, aunque no sabemos de qué forma.

RYDER: (Sonriendo) Creo que yo si lo sé.

En ese momento, llega el Paw Patroler del aeropuerto.

ROCKY: Chase ya llego! Solo faltaba el!

KÁISER: A quien es que iría a buscar?

En ese momento, la puerta del Paw Patroler se abre, y de él salen sus ocupantes, con lo cual, brincan hacia ellos emocionados dos cachorros.

ZUMA: SCOTT! AMIGO!

SCOTT: Zuma! Que bien te vez!

SKYE: BLIZZARD!

BLIZZARD: Skye! Te he extrañado mucho!

Ambos cachorros se abrazan.

SKYE: Les vamos a presentar a los demás! A Chase y a Marshall ya lo conocen! Y a Zuma también! Aquí están los demás! Ellos son Rubble…

Blizzard abre sus ojos sorprendido, y habla sin pensar.

BLIZZARD: Rocky, Everest, Starlock, Silver Fang y Káiser.

Todos se sorprenden al escuchar a Blizzard.

KAISER: Nos conoces?

Blizzard se encoje de hombros, y les responde.

BLIZZARD: Me creerían si les dijera que los conocí en un sueño?

STARLOCK: Yo creo que sí.

SILVER: A estas alturas, definitivamente si te creo.

Todos comienzan a disfrutar de la fiesta, comen dulces, galletas, y toman fruta.

KAISER: Ryder, realmente es una gran fiesta de Halloween!

STARLOCK: Y realmente es inolvidable!

SILVER: Y Sin planearlo, recibimos un gran regalo!

KAISER: No sé si los demás nos creerían, pero lo que vimos fue genial!

Ryder sonríe a sus cachorros, y los abraza, y en ese momento, todos se acercan con ellos y se juntan alrededor de una fogata.

RYDER: Solo les puedo decir una cosa… FELIZ HALLOWEEN A TODOS!

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Nuevamente los invito a que me den sus comentarios, por mínimo que sea, apreciare sus palabras, un Review puede ser motivante, déjenme saber…**

 **Nuevamente agradezco ampliamente a mi amigo y colega autor cubanguywtf por permitirme el uso de tres personajes de su creación, ROYER, CAROL Y STARLOCK, quienes a partir de este momento aparecerán en este FIC!**

 **Del mismo modo agradezco ampliamente a mi colega autor SilverWolfandMagentaKitty por permitirme el uso de dos personajes de su creación, SHADEX Y SILVEX.**

 **Y una vez más, agradezco los comentarios que me han dejado:**

 **IRONNIJA 14: Gracias por tu review! Son unos villanos, eso es definitivo, y pronto sabras mas sobre ese "hijo", solo espera un poco!**

 **FANOFROCKY: Los tres grupos son tipos diferentes de villanos, y cada uno tiene su propia y torcida motivación, créeme que agradezco tu comentario!**

 **Cubanguywtf: Amigo, tienes razón! Esa banda puede ser odiosa! Y son varias preguntas! Pero todas serán respondidas… en su momento! ;), Las relaciones de todos puede ser lo que los hace fuertes, ya veraz! Habrá mas sorpresas!**

 **EXCENCION DE RESPONSABILIDAD: YO NO SOY DUEÑO DE PAW PATROL NI DE SUS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES UNA PARODIA, UNA HISTORIA FICTICIA.**

 **Habrán más sorpresas en la historia pronto!**

 **Y a todos les deseo un Feliz Halloween!**

 **Pero por ahora, Seguimos en contacto!**


	25. CAPITULO 25 LEYENDA DELTA! PROTECCION! E

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

 **EXCENCION DE RESPONSABILIDAD: YO NO SOY DUEÑO DE PAW PATROL NI DE SUS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES UNA PARODIA, UNA HISTORIA FICTICIA.**

 **Los invito a que me den sus comentarios, por mínimo que sea, apreciare sus palabras, un Review puede ser motivante, déjenme saber…**

 **Agradezco ampliamente a mi amigo y colega autor cubanguywtf por permitirme el uso de tres personajes de su creación, ROYER, CAROL Y STARLOCK.**

 **Del mismo modo agradezco ampliamente a mi colega autor SilverWolfandMagentaKitty por permitirme el uso de dos personajes de su creación, SHADEX Y SILVEX.**

 **Así mismo, le agradesco a un amigo muy especial por permitirme usar tres personajes de su creación, pronto les diré de quien se trata, pero, por ahora...**

 **CAPITULO 25: LEYENDA DELTA! PROTECCION! ESCUDO FUERTE!:**

Bahía Aventura, aun esta oscuro, es de madrugada, han pasado algunos días desde la fiesta de Halloween, y todo parece desarrollarse de forma habitual, Ryder y su padre desarrollaron una bóveda especial, en donde están resguardando los tesoros que han encontrado, Prisma a compartido la información que tiene, mientras que Royer se ha encargado de verificar la seguridad de la bóveda, procurando no descuidar sus actividades normales, ni llamar la atención, puede ser muy difícil, pero todos se esfuerzan por encontrar los "artículos" desconocidos que deben encontrar. Un auto deportivo negro se detiene en la entrada de la ciudad, y a bordo de él, vienen dos personajes, un cachorro dálmata, con ojos verdes, una oreja levantada hacia arriba, y la otra hacia abajo, ambos tienen uniformes negros, el cachorro cuenta con un Pup-Pack negro, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que estuvieron aquí, y sin embargo…

HUMANO DESCONOCIDO: Hemos llegado a Bahía Aventura.

CACHORRO DESCONOCIO: En buen tiempo... Y ya comenzaron...

HUMANO DESCONOCIDO: Debemos prepararnos, y debemos estar atentos.

CACHORRO DESCONOCIDO: Si le han puesto a él o a mi hermano un solo dedo encima, les voy a morder partes de su cuerpo que no podrán...

HUMANO DESCONOCIDO: Tranquilo Amigo, Prisma y Melody están con ellos, y nosotros los protegeremos, te lo prometo.

CACHORRO DESCONOCIDO: Y se supone que eso debe tranquilizarme? Ellas dos eran parte de esa asquerosa agrupación! Si por mi fuera ellas dos…

HUMANO DESCONOCIDO: Alto! No siguas con eso! Tú sabes muy bien que ellas dos han cambiado! Así que no pierdas la paciencia, esto está lejos de terminar, apenas comienza.

CACHORRO DESCONOCIDO: Tienes razón amigo, no debí perder el control.

El Joven se pone de rodillas, y acaricia a su cachorro.

HUMANO DESCONOCIDO: (Sonriendo) Sé que ha pasado algún tiempo, sé que los extrañaste, y sé que esta no es la manera en que querías regresar, pero comprende, la situación actual es imperante, ellos lo han sabido manejar muy bien, pero nosotros venimos a respaldarlos, cuando esto termine, te prometo que vamos a contarles todo, y tu deseo será realidad.

CACHORRO DESCONOCIDO: Gracias, tienes razón, debemos ponernos a trabajar.

HUMANO DESCONOCIDO: Para empezar, debemos instalarnos, mi viejo departamento cerca de la alcaldía nos servirá, por la mañana, nos pondremos en contacto con ella.

Nuevamente abordan su auto, y se ponen en marcha, en la oscuridad de la madrugada.

Horas más tarde, no encontramos en el puesto de observación, donde la rutina diaria comienza una vez más.

CHASE: Arf! Megáfono! CACHORROS! ES UN NUEVO DIA! DESPIERTEN!

SKYE: Buenos días Chase! Es hora de empezar el día!

MARSHALL: Buenos días... Wow!

A un lado de ellos, se ve a Marshall resbalar con su plato, cayendo frente a Chase y Skye.

MARSHALL: Estoy bien!

ROCKY: (Bostezando) Chase, cuando será el día…

CHASE: Lo siento Rocky, pero es mi deber ponerlos a todos en marcha.

ZUMA: A todos amigo?

En uno de los Pup_House, Rubble continua durmiendo, roncando apaciblemente, mientras de la torre sale Ryder, con un bocadillo de salchicha en su mano.

RYDER: Cachorros, buenos días. Permítanme…

Ryder se pone de rodillas frente al Pup_house de Rubble, y pone su mano con el bocadillo frente a su cachorro constructor, lo cual tiene un efecto casi inmediato.

RUBBLE: (Bostezando) Que rico! Huelo un delicioso bocadillo?

Rubble tomo el bocadillo de la mano de Ryder, mientras este lo acariciaba, quitándole su máscara para dormir.

RYDER: (Sonriendo) Buenos días Rubble!

ROCKY: Algunas cosas nunca cambian!

MARSHALL: Mejor así! Que nunca cambien!

ZUMA: Hey! Nos faltan cachorros!

RYDER: Tranquilo Rocky, Royer, Carol, y Starlock fueron a su cabaña, en el lago, tienen que verificar el centro turístico, aunque ya tienen un nuevo administrador, ellos siguen siendo los responsables. Dylan salió con Silver a verificar el nuevo esquipo de guardabosques, él es su superior finalmente, así que debe cumplir con sus responsabilidades, y Jake y Everest están en la montaña de Jake, arreglando los detalles de la inauguración de su nueva pista de hielo. Pero no se preocupen, estamos en contacto todos, y varios de ellos regresaran por la noche, nuestra "otra misión" sigue en marcha.

ROCKY: Ryder… y mi her… y Káiser? Dónde está?

Ryder sonríe y voltea a ver a Rocky.

RYDER: Tu hermano, no te apenes por decirlo. Káiser esta con Katie.

ROCKY: Le paso algo?

RYDER: No Rocky, no te preocupes, pero recuerda que Svetlana le hizo una muy buena herida en su pata, así que debe ir a que lo revise Katie, por eso fue temprano, para aprovechar el día, pero no tardara en regresar.

SKYE: Hey! Y hablando de hermanos, en donde está el mío?

Del puesto de observación sale corriendo el hermano de Skye, directamente a ella, abrasándola y dejándola contra el suelo.

BLIZZARD: Skye! Buenos días mi pequeña nube!

SKYE: Buenos días Blizzard! Me podrías permitir respirar?

De la torre de observación, sale el otro invitado.

SCOTT: Buenos días, veo que Blizzard ya encontró a Skye.

RYDER: Jejeje! Tardaron poco. Skye, Zuma, que tal si llevan a Scott y a Blizzard a conocer algunos sitios.

SKYE: Si! Arf! Si! Esa es una genial idea!

ZUMA: Si amigo! Y creo que se a donde debemos ir!

RYDER: Bien cachorros, entonces, prepárense.

Mientras tanto, en la clínica ce Katie, se ve saliendo a Káiser, mientras se despide de su amiga.

KAISER: Arf! Gracias de nuevo Katie!

KATIE: (Sonriendo) No hay de que Káiser, aun debes conservar ese vendaje, deberías descansar un poco, pero sé que no lo harás por el momento, así, que por lo menos te pido que te cuides.

KAISER: No hay problema Katie! Lo procurare! Debo volver a puesto de observación!

KATIE: Káiser, acaso no llegaste en tu vehículo?

KAISER: No Katie, no esta tan lejos, y realmente necesito ejercitar mis patas, así que caminare de regreso!

KATIE: Ok pequeño, con cuidado entonces!

Káiser comienza a caminar de regreso, y decide hacerlo por la avenida principal, sobre el malecón de la Bahía.

KAISER: Realmente me encanta Bahía Aventura! Es un lugar hermoso! Tuve mucha suerte de llegar aquí.

Continua caminando, hasta llegar a la zona de la alcaldía.

KAISER: Tal vez debería visitar a Prisma y a Melody, aún tengo muchas preguntas que me gustaría hacerles. Pero por otro lado, no debería hacerlo solo, no después de lo que escuchamos…

 ** _DIA DE HALLOWEEN:_**

 _MELODY: Prisma…_

 _PRISMA: Tranquila Melody, es compresible su desconfianza, no te preocupes, les demostraremos a todos que estamos de su lado…_

 _MELODY: Lo sé, es solo que me duele pensar que los empezaron a utilizar antes y no pudimos evitarlo._

 _PRISMA: Ambas sabíamos que lo harían tarde o temprano, ahora debemos centrarnos en ayudarlos a todos…_

 _MELODY: Prisma… Creo que Bold Glare me vio cuando me interpuse entre Káiser y su Pistola Taser._

 _PRISMA: Yo también lo considera amiga, también sabíamos que eso podría ocurrir._

 _MELODY: Si Bold Glare me reconoció, y si se lo reportan a "el"…_

 _PRISMA: Si eso ocurre, y sabemos que va a ocurrir, también sabemos cómo defendernos, después de todo, tenemos nuestros equipos._

 _Las dos están en silencio uno segundos…_

 _MELODY: Nos van a odiar cuando lo averigüen…_

 _PRISMA: Esperemos que nos entiendan en su momento, les diremos todo, será lo mejor._

 _MELODY: Prisma, debimos actuar antes…_

 _PRISMA: Melody, no podíamos, no teníamos los elementos, pero ahora los tenemos, y te aseguro que resolveremos todo esto._

 _Prisma abraza a su cachorra, consolándola por los motivos que solo ellas dos conocen, no se dieron cuenta de que tres cachorros las escucharon hablar ocultos, pero al verlas abrazarse, simplemente se retiraron, en silencio, y sin ser vistos por nadie… Una vez afuera, hablan brevemente entre si._

 _STARLOCK: Ellas conocen a esos tres monstruos._

 _SILVER FANG: Pero se ven muy arrepentidas, no parecen estar de acuerdo con ellos._

 _KAISER: Esta claro que los traicionaron, no pertenecen a esa nefasta agrupación._

 _STARLOCK: Pero ellas se veían… sumamente tristes._

 _SILVER: Es porque al parecer, ellas conocían sus planes, pero no podían hacer nada al respecto… al menos, no aun._

 _KAISER: Quizá deberíamos mantener esto solo entre nosotros, cuando ellas estén listas para decírnoslo, la podremos apoyar._

 _STARLOCK: De acuerdo, a nadie le diremos esto por el momento._

 _SILVER: Concuerdo también, cuando sea el momento, las apoyaremos._

 _KAISER: Entonces lo haremos así, no diremos nada hasta que sea correcto._

 **TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

KAISER: Debo ser paciente, no las importunare, las ayudaremos en su momento, y sé que ellas nos ayudaran… Arf?

Mientras camina por las cercanías de la alcaldía, Káiser nota a un cachorro, que le llama su atención.

KAISER: Marshall?

Káiser se acerca un poco, y se oculta en una esquina de la calle, ve que el cachorro de dálmata llega con su dueño, un joven, quien lo acaricia al llegar, y entran es su domicilio.

KAISER: Ese cachorro… Es muy parecido a Marshall, pero por lo que pude observar, él tiene ojos verdes y una oreja levantada, mientras Marshall tiene ojos azules… Supongo que lo confundí…

Káiser da la vuelta y continua caminando hacia el puesto de observación, mientras que es observado por los habitantes de esa casa.

JOVEN DESCONOCIDO: Parece que se va…

CACHORRO DESCONOCIDO: Veo que tiene capacidad de observación, llame su atención sin desearlo.

JOVEN DESCONOCIDO: Bien amigo, tenemos cosas que hacer.

Los dos caminan por la calle atrás del domicilio, hasta llegar a otro domicilio, toca la puerta, y son recibidos.

PRISMA: Veo que ya han llegado, pasen rápido.

Mientras, en el puesto de observación, Ryder ha terminado su desayuno, y esta trabajando en su panel de control junto con su padre.

DR. STEVE: Listo Ryder, con esta nueva actualización del sistema, deberías poder mantener tu comunicación con los cachorros, aun en sitios muy profundos.

RYDER: Esta actualización al sistema de comunicaciones nos será muy útil en situaciones de rescate, o en otras situaciones extremas.

DR. STEVE: Ahora, solo actualizaremos el sistema.

en ese momento, del ordenador del Dr. Steve suena una alarma.

RYDER: Que es eso?

DR. STEVE: Eso hijo, es mi sistema de análisis, parece que encontró alguna pista sobre uno de los tesoros.

Los dos se acercan, y se sorprenden por lo que ven.

DR. STEVE: Esto es inesperado…

RYDER: Descuida Papá, tengo al equipo perfecto para esto… CACHORROS! AL PUESTO DE MANDO!

TODOS LOS CACHORROS: Ryder nos necesita!

Todos los cachorros que están en él se dirigen al elevador de la Torre.

MARSHALL: Si! Esta vez yo seré el primero!

CHASE: Eso crees hermano! Yo mismo voy a rebasarte!

Káiser está regresando de su visita médica con Katie, y está entrando a la torre por un lado, pero no se da cuenta que vienen los demás, encabezados por Marshall, en plena carrera.

MARSHALL: Kaiser!

KAISER: Arf? Uf!

Todos los cachorros chocan con Káiser, y entran rodando en el elevador, quedando Káiser debajo de todos.

MARSHALL: Auuu! Ese si fue un magno empate!

Todos los cachorros se ríen mientras sube el elevador, una vez arriba, todos los presentes toman su lugar.

CHASE: Paw Patrol listos para la acción Jefe Ryder!

KAISER: Casi todos, no veo a Zuma, a Skye y Rubble.

RYDER: Descuida Káiser, ellos tres salieron con Scott y Blizzard, van a mostrarles la Montaña de Jake, y también consideramos que sería buena idea que fuera con ellos Silver, después de todo, no conoce donde vive su hermana.

ROCKY: Y seguramente, a esquiar un poco, no podría resistirlo Rubble.

RYDER: Jejeje! Seguro que sí! Cachorros, el sistema de rastreo de mi papá localizo uno de los tesoros.

CHASE: Y en donde está ubicado?

Por un lado del panel de control, se acerca el Dr. Steve.

DR. STEVE: Su ubicación no es muy precisa, parece estar en alguna parte de la costa, entre los muelles y el parque costero de Foggy Bottom.

CHASE: En Foggy Bottom? Pero no se supone que…

DR. STEVE: Lo que ocurre cachorros, es que el área de Bahía Aventura en la antigüedad era más, mucha más amplia.

MARSHALL: Pero eso acaso no implica que…

RYDER: Así es Marshall, para una búsqueda en ese lugar, necesitamos la autorización de su alcalde primero.

ROCKY: El Alcalde Humdinger? Crees que él nos quiera ayudar?

RYDER: Cachorros, finalmente él es alcalde, y conoce sus responsabilidades, además, tendremos una ayuda extra para ello, alguien que lo conoce.

KAISER: Ese Alcalde Humdinger es de confianza.

MARSHALL: Es una buena persona, aunque tiende a ser algo avaricioso.

CHASE: Y exageradamente competitivo.

RYDER: Bien cachorros, para este trabajo necesitaremos a… EL ESPIA CHASE! Con tus dron espía podrías hacer un rastreo de la zona de búsqueda.

CHASE: El espía Chase se hará cargo!

RYDER: Y para una búsqueda más minuciosa… KAISER! Con tus lentes térmicos, junto con tu capacidad de observación podrías ubicar cualquier pista útil.

KAISER: Siempre es un placer, cumplir con mi deber!

ROCKY: (Sonriendo) Nueva frase Káiser?

Káiser solo sonríe sin decir nada.

RYDER: Ahora, vamos a respetar lo que nos pidió Katie en algún momento, MARSHALL! Llevaras tu equipo médico por cualquier emergencia que pudiésemos tener.

MARSHALL: Me pondré en marcha!

RYDER: Como iremos un poco retirado de aquí, ROCKY! Necesitaremos tu equipo por si llegamos a requerir cualquier reparación o asistencia!

ROCKY: El verde significa… Vamos!

RYDER: Y Ahora, la ayuda especial…

En el lago Cristal, Royer le está dando instrucciones al personal, en especial a su nuevo gerente, Y Carol y Starlock están a su lado.

ROYER: Entonces, está claro? Deben procurar dar la mejor atención a los turistas, procuren tratarlos como ustedes mismo quieren ser tratados.

GERENTE PATTY: Entendido Sr. Royer.

En ese momento, suena el teléfono de Royer, y él toma la llamada, así como se enciende la Etiqueta de Starlock.

ROYER: Adelante, aquí Royer.

RYDER: Royer, los necesitamos. Tenemos una nueva pista para uno de los tesoros que estamos buscando.

ROYER: Que necesitas Ryder?

RYDER: Esta nueva pista nos lleva a Foggy Bottom, en un área entre el Parque Costero y la Zona de muelles puede estar ubicado, pero necesitamos que nos ayudes a convencer a…

ROYER: El Alcalde Humdinger…

RYDER: Así es, necesitamos buscar en esa área, así que necesitamos su permiso, y tampoco es un tesoro que él deba conservar.

ROYER: Descuida Ryder, los ayudare, sé que lo puedo convencer.

RYDER: Y también necesitamos para esta búsqueda a… STARLOCK! Su equipo puede ser útil para una búsqueda en una área oscura en los muelles, y su capacidad perceptiva complementaria muy bien el trabajo.

STARLOCK: Cual rápida mi reacción, yo me pongo en acción!

RYDER: Nos veremos en la entrada del centro turístico Royer, vamos en camino!

ROYER: Muy bien Ryder, los esperamos.

Royer corta la comunicación.

DR. STEVE: Yo me quedare aquí Ryder, para esperar a los demás cuando vuelvan.

RYDER: Gracias papá. En ese caso, PAW PATROL, ENTRA EN ACCION!

Ryder y su equipo se ponen en marcha, para encontrarse con sus amigos y dirigirse a Foggy Bottom, minutos después, mientras el Dr. Steve revisa su información, alguien llama a la puerta del centro de mando, él se dirige a ver, y se sorprende ante quien está allí.

DR. STEVE: (Sorprendido) Esto es… inesperado.

JOVEN DESCONOCIDO: Dr. Steve, ha pasado algún tiempo.

DR. STEVE: Si, eso es cierto, y veo que tú también vienes…

CACHORRO DESCONOCIDO: Por favor Dr. Steve, Sr., solo queremos hablar.

DR. STEVE: Yo jamás me negaría a hablar con ustedes, son ustedes los que nos han evitado todo este tiempo, pero no lo recrimino, entren por favor.

Los dos desconocidos entran en la torre, para hablar con el Dr. Steve... mientras tanto, los demás cachorros han llegado a la Montaña de Jake.

JAKE: Bienvenidos amigos! Les garantizo a todos que tendremos gran diversión!

SCOTT: Gracias Jake, sé que así será!

EVEREST: Yuhu! Vamos a divertirnos cachorros!

ZUMA: Amiga! Qué tal se nos preparamos para esquiar?

RUBBLE: Si! Arf! A mí me gusta mucho esquiar!

BLIZZARD: Parece que es divertido, yo nunca es esquiado.

SKYE: Te divertirás hermano, solo debes seguir las reglas… A menos que quieras terminar colgando de una cuerda de nuevo (Sonriendo pícaramente).

BLIZZARD: (Tragando) por supuesto hermana, seguiré las reglas.

EVEREST: Y hablando de hermanos, donde está el mío?

En ese momento ven aproximarse el vehículos de Silver Fang.

SILVER: Chicos! Lamento el retraso! Tenía que terminar unas cosas con Dylan!

 _SHADEX: Si, como no, solo te gusto hacerte esperar por los demás…_

SILVER: (Susurrando) Hey, sabes que no es cierto! Como mi espíritu guía no deberías decirme eso!

 _SHADEX: (Sonriendo) Lo siento su majestad, pero no existe un manual que me lo prohíba!_

SILVER: (Susurrando) Ni hablar! Me rindo!

JAKE: Jejeje! Por qué no vamos a divertirnos de una vez?

Todos caminan hacia la pista de Snowboarding, cuando de pronto, Blizzard voltea, como buscando algo.

VENTISCA: Arf?

SILVER: Sucede algo Blizzard?

BLIZZARD: Me pareció… no… debo haber oído mal… vamos con los demás!

Blizzard corre con los demás, mientras Silver se queda algo pensativo.

SILVER: (Susurrando) A mí no me engaña, el escucho algo.

 _SHADEX: Muy buena deducción Sherlock, sugeriría estar atento, a menos que quieras una nueva estúpida sorpresa._

Silver está de acuerdo con Shadex, se pone en marcha para alcanzar a los demás, pero en medio del viento, se escucha levemente una voz, como un susurro…

¿!?: Ha llegado, ahora, debo guiarlo, como estaba definido.

Mientras, el equipo de Ryder llega a Foggy Bottom.

RYDER: Bien cachorros, llegamos.

ROYER: Bueno, supongo que debemos ir a la Alcaldía.

CAROL: Papá, quizá mis hermanas nos podrían ayudar.

ROYER: Es probable, envíales un mensaje Carol, y diles que vamos a la Alcaldía.

CAROL: Por supuesto.

KAISER: Starlock, Carol tiene más hermanas?

STARLOCK: Según tengo entendido, si, dos hermanas, y un hermano mayor, pero casi no hablan de él.

Káiser solo se encoje de hombros. En ese momento, todos se dirigen a la alcaldía.

MARSHALL: Starlock, tu naciste aquí, verdad?

STARLOCK: Así es, aunque viví mucho tiempo en las calles sin recuerdos después de que me ataco Bold Glare.

Mientras van avanzando, Rocky nota la expresión de Káiser rara.

ROCKY: Káiser, te pasa algo?

KAISER: No lo sé Rocky, es como si conociera este lugar… pero no estoy seguro.

CHASE: Probablemente es solo una coincidencia, no te preocupes.

KAISER: Si, probablemente….

La sensación que tiene Káiser lo incomoda un poco, por no decir que le da un poco de miedo, mientras, detrás de las sombras, oculto en un callejo, se ve a alguien observar que han llegado.

SVEN: (Sonriendo maliciosamente) Así que nuestros invitados han llegado. Que predecible!

CACHORRO DESCONOCIDO 2: Son ellos? Se ven patéticos, será divertido jugar con ellos.

Mientras, en Bahía Aventura, en su departamento, Prisma y Melody se Preparan, ambas tienen puesto un uniforme de color lila…

PRISMA: Melody, estas lista amiga?

MELODY: Arf! Por supuesto, si lo que nos dijeron es cierto, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

PRISMA: Supongo que es hora de dejar de ocultarnos, es hora de hacer lo correcto.

MELODY: Pues, en macha!

Las dos salen con un gran aire decidido, y se dirigen a una misión… Entretanto, la Torre de control.

DR. STEVE: Ya veo

JOVEN DESCONOCIDO: Esa es la situación, no podíamos decirla a nadie.

CACHORRO DESCONOCIDO: Por ese motivo me fui, y por ese motivo volvemos, queremos ayudar.

DR. STEVE: Puedo entenderlo, pero el tiempo ha pasado, deben comprender eso, si piensan en decir la verdad, deben hacerlo con cuidado, y no de golpe… No ahora.

El cachorro de dálmata se acerca a Steve.

CACHORRO DESCONOCIDO: Yo lo siento…

DR. STEVE: (Sonriendo) No te disculpes, tuviste un buen motivo, y poco a poco se resolverá, creo que deben irse, si lo que me dijeron es cierto, es necesario que vallan.

JOVEN DESCONOCIDO: Claro que sí, todo saldrá bien.

El joven y el cachorro se retiran, dirigiéndose a cumplir también una misión, mientras el Doctor Steve se queda en el centro de mando.

DR. STEVE: (Sonriendo) Me alegra que regresaran, cuando volví de mi laboratorio, no pensé que esto ocurriría, pero sé que estarán bien.

Mientras tanto, en Foggy Bottom, el equipo llega la Alcaldía.

RYDER: Bueno, hemos llegado, ahora, debemos hablar con el Alcalde.

ROYER: Pues vamos todos adentro.

Káiser se detiene y observa el parque que esta frente a la Alcaldía.

RYDER: Sucede algo Káiser?

KAISER: No lo sé Ryder, todo este lugar… no sé por qué siento conocerlo. Podría quedarme aquí solo unos minutos?

RYDER: (Sonriendo) Por supuesto Káiser. No veo ningún problema.

STARLOCK: Yo me quedare con él, en unos minutos entraremos.

ROYER: Muy bien Starlock, lo se demoren mucho, presiento que te necesitare adentro.

Todos los demás entran en la Alcaldía, mientras el pequeño husky se queda con su amigo el pequeño pastor belga.

STARLOCK: Amigo, que te ocurre?

KAISER: No lo sé amigo, este lugar, me inquieta, es como si ya hubiese estado aquí.

STARLOCK: Podría ser que así sea? Yo en lo personal, sé que aquí nací, y es probable que deba resolver varios asuntos aquí. Quizá si has estado en este sitio.

KAISER: No se Starlock, creo que eso es lo que me atemoriza, descubrirlo.

Los dos cachorros permanecen sentados en la incertidumbre de lo que pasara, mientras, dentro de la Alcaldía, ya los está esperando alguien conocido.

ALCALDE HUMDINGER: Ryder y sus "chuchos", que los puede traer a mi ciudad?

RYDER: Una misión especial Alcalde, debemos encontrar algo aquí, un tesoro muy especial.

ALCALDE HUMDINGER: Un tesoro dices?

ROYER: Alcalde, no es el tipo de tesoro que beba conservar.

El Alcalde Humdinger se sorprende al ver a Royer allí.

ALCALDE HUMDINGER: Royer, no esperaba verte aquí.

ROYER: Tenía que venir tarde o temprano.

ALCALDE HUMDINGER: Pero aunque accediera a ayudarlos, y le permita hacer la búsqueda, que esperan encontrar?

RYDER: Es un misterio en sí mismo, pero estamos dispuestos a buscar.

ALCALDE HUMDINGER: Mi equipo de gatitos catastróficos podría encontrarlos más fácilmente.

Royer sonríe ante ese comentario, y finalmente habla.

ROYER: Alcalde, antes de que tuviese su equipo de gatitos catastróficos, Foggy Bottom tenía sus equipos especiales caninos.

ALCALDE HUMDINGER: Así, es, pero después de las agresiones que sufrieron, no los pudimos restaurar, incluso agotamos todos nuestros recursos para localizar a un cachorro, pero lamento decir que fallamos, hace un tiempo que nadie lo ha visto por ningún lado.

ROYER: (Sonriendo) Supongo que en ese caso, les daremos una sorpresa.

En ese momento, entran en la Alcaldía Starlock y Káiser.

STARLOCK: Lamentamos la demora, pero ya estamos aquí.

ALCALDE HUMDINGER: Pe- Pero será posible?

El Alcalde se acerca y observa a Starlock.

ALCALDER HUMDINGER: Es posible? Es el cachorro de Senia y Raccon?

ROYER: Así es, el sobrevivió, y llego con nosotros, ahora, él es el cachorro de Carol y mío.

El alcalde se acerca y observa a Starlock.

ALCALDE HUMDINGER: Así que eres tú, que bien que estas salvo, todos en la ciudad estarán felices de saber que estas bien.

CAROL: Entonces, lo reconoce?

ALCALDE HUMDINGER: Por Supuesto, después de todo, sus padres eran unos grande policías, y él es su viva imagen.

Al momento de eso, Humdinger se queda observando al otro cachorro que entro.

KAISER: Hum… Sucede algo?

ALCALDE HUMDINGER: No es posible… se parece mucho a…

En ese momento, entran en la alcaldía dos chicas, que son reconocidas al momento, por Royer y Carol.

ROYER: Hijas, las dos vinieron.

CAROL: Hermanas, que bueno que están aquí.

MARY: Vinimos de inmediato.

ELIZ: Si necesitaban nuestra ayuda, sin duda aquí estaremos.

ROYER: Gracias hijas, sé que están ocupadas, así que agradezco su ayuda, dejen que las presente, él es Starlock, nuestro cachorro, y miembro de Paw Patrol de Bahía Aventura.

ELIZ: Que lindo cachorro!

MARY: Es un placer conocerte.

STARLOCK: Arf! Mucho gusto!

CAROL: Si, y ellos son miembros de Patrol, Ryder, su líder.

RYDER: Mucho gusto! Royer y Carol me habían hablado de ustedes.

CAROL: Este cachorro es Chase, el cachorro policía y Espía de su equipo.

CHASE: Mucho gusto! Si necesitan ayuda, Chase se hará a cargo!

CAROL: Este otro pequeño es Marshall, el cachorro bombero y E. M. T.

MARSHALL: Cuando necesiten ayuda, siempre estoy listo para RAW! RAW! Rescate!

CAROL: Este cachorro se llama Rocky, él es el cachorro verde del equipo.

ROCKY: Mucho gusto! Y si necesitan ayuda con una reparación, recuerden, antes de tirarlo, reciclarlo!

Y por último, este pequeño cachorro junto con Starlock son los miembros más recientes de la patrulla, se llama Káiser.

ELIZ: (sorprendida) Perdona… como dijiste que se llama?

Mary y Eliz voltean a ver al cachorro en cuestión, quien está temblando ante ellas.

KAISER: No… No… No puede ser… no!

Káiser solo corre y sale de la alcaldía…

STARLOCK: KAISER! Regresa!

ROCKY: Que ocurre! Vuelve!

MARSHALL: Debemos ir por el!

Los tres cachorros se lanzan detrás de su amigo, mientras se quedan dentro todos confundidos.

RYDER: Que le ocurrió? Por qué Salió corriendo de esa manera?

CHASE: Parece que él hubiese visto algo que lo perturbo.

ROYER: Pero que podría haberlo perturbado de esa manera?

Finalmente, Eliz se acerca, y les dice el por qué…

ELIZ: Papá, Káiser… él es el cachorro de Albert…

Todos se quedan muy sorprendidos por lo que acaban de escuchar…

ROYER: Disculpa Eliz, repíteme lo que acabas de decir.

ELIZ: Ese cachorro, es Káiser, él era el cachorro de Albert.

Carol se lleva una mano a su boca, mientras unas lágrimas se asoman por sus ojos.

CAROL: No es posible! Él era el cachorro de mi hermano?

MARY: El día de su funeral, el día de la tormenta…

 ** _REMEMBRANZA DE MARY:_**

 _Era la noche del funeral de Albert, nosotras estábamos adentro de la casas, hablábamos y tratábamos de atender a todos, aun no llegaban ni Papá ni Carol, Káiser estaba a un lado del féretro, el pobre estaba destrozado, nunca pensé ver al cachorro de Albert tan triste, la única ocasión en que estuvo tan triste fue cuando vio morir a su madre, Sapphire, se veía que era un dolor demasiado fuerte para él, en ese momento, comencé a hablar con Eliz, lo que yo no sabía, es que él se acercó, sin ser visto._

 _MARY: Ha sido horrible esto._

 _ELIZ: Si, nadie lo esperaba, y Káiser está destrozado…._

 _MARY: Y hablando de Káiser, que vamos a hacer con él?_

 _Káiser se estremeció un poco ante esa pregunta._

 _ELIZ: que quieres decir con que vamos a hacer con él?_

 _MARY: Eso precisamente, yo no lo podría cuidar por mi trabajo, y tú tampoco porque no cuentas con el espacio para el!_

 _KAISER: (pensando para sí mismo) yo no tengo por qué ser una carga o una molestia para ellas, además, no están obligadas a adoptarme, no es su culpa…_

 _Y una vez pensado esto, Káiser salió corriendo por la puerta de la calle, en dirección al puerto, no alcanzando a oír el resto de la conversación._

 _ELIZ: NO ESTARAS INSINUANDO QUE DEBEMOS ABANDONARLO, ESO DEFINITIVAMENTE NO NOS LO PERDONARIA ALBERT!_

 _MARY: No quise decir eso, pero podríamos conseguirle un buen hogar, en donde lo quieran._

 _ELIZ: espera, donde esta Káiser._

 _VECINO: Yo lo vi salir por la puerta a la calle, creo que estaba a lado de donde se encontraban hablando._

 _ELIZ: espero que este bien, hablare con el mas tarde._

 _MARY: Yo nunca pensaría en abandonarlo, pero necesita a alguien que lo ayude a superar este dolor._

 _ELIZ: Y por eso quieres deshacerte de él?_

 _MARY: Por supuesto que no, yo pensaba más bien en que lo adoptaran Papá y Carol._

 _ELIZ: Papá y Carol?_

 _MARY: Así es, Carol lo adoraría, y con el nuevo proyecto del centro turístico, él tendría mucho espacio, después de todo, Papá dejo el ejército para cuidar más de Carol desde que mamá._

 _ELIZ: Es posible, cuando lleguen se los plantearemos._

 _Pero las horas comenzaron a pasar, llegaron Papá y Carol, y no aparecía Káiser._

 _ROYER: Hijas, donde está el cachorro de Albert?_

 _ELIZ: No lo sé, ya ha pasado un buen rato, creo que debemos ir a buscarlo._

 _Mientras se quedaron Papá y Carol, nosotras salimos a buscarlo. Recorrimos muchas de las calles de la ciudad, hasta que llegamos al muelle._

 _ELIZ: Donde puede estar?_

 _MARY: La tormenta es muy fuerte, no podemos seguir fuera._

 _En ese momento, encontramos a unos empleados del muelle, estaban tratando de reparar una polea que había caído, cuando nos acercamos, nos dijeron que el fuerte viento la había tirado, junto con la mercancía que sostenía, pero lo que más nos asustó, fue que uno de ellos nos dijo que le parecía haber visto a un cachorro saltar con la mercancía, y caer en el océano, cuando él se acercó a ver, por la fuerza del viento y el oleaje, no pudo ayudarlo, o verlo… al parecer, el cachorro se había perdido en el océano._

 _MARY: NO! Esto es mi culpa! Si no hubiese dicho lo que dije…_

 _ELIZ: Hermana! No es cierto, no tuviste intención de que pasara algo así._

 _MARY: Le falle a Albert, él quería mucho a su cachorro, y en lugar de protegerlo, lo orille a una desgracia!_

 _ELIZ: Mary, no es cierto eso, y tú lo sabes, solo fue un lamentable accidente._

 _Las dos volvimos a casa, con el pesar de hacer perdido no solo a Albert, sino también a Káiser el mismo día._

 ** _FIN DE LA REMEMBRANZA DE MARY:_**

MARY: Eso es lo que paso…

RYDER: Debe haber sido mucha la impresión para él, por eso salió de aquí.

ALCALDE HUMDINGER: Eso no es lo único que les sorprenderá, pues es cachorrro es el hijo del otro equipo de perros que teníamos, el equipo de rescate, sus padres eran…

RYDER: Zafiro Y rescatador.

ALCALDE HUMDINGER: Veo que conocen la historia.

RYDER: Así es, la descubrimos de una manera… digamos, especial.

ALCALDE HUMDINGER: Cuenten con lo que necesiten para su búsqueda Ryder... tienen la autorización que necesitan.

RYDER: Muchas gracias Alcalde, en ese caso, comenzaremos de inmediato.

Ryder y los demás salen de la Alcaldía, pero antes de que Royer salga, es detenido por el Alcalde.

ALCALDE HUMDINGER: Royer, ahora que estas aquí, debo informarte algo más…

ROYER: Temía que dijeras eso, y también temo que sé que me vas a decir…

ALCALDER HUMDINGER: (Con una expresión sombría) Después de investigarlo a fondo, descubrimos que el deceso de tu hijo Albert, Royer, no fue un accidental…

Mientras en el parque costero, los cachorros encuentran a Káiser, está sentado al lado de un árbol, y tiene lágrimas en sus ojos.

ROCKY: Káiser, te encontramos.

MARSHALL: Saliste muy rápido de ese lugar.

STARLOCK: Que fue lo que te ocurrió? desde que llegamos aquí estabas actuando muy raro.

KAISER: (Con una sonrisa amarga) Bueno, supongo que aquí, el pasado me alcanzo.

STARLOCK: El pasado?

KAISER: Las dos chicas que llegaron, las otras dos hijas de Royer, son Eliz y Mary, las hermanas de mi anterior dueño, Albert.

ROCKY: En serio?

KAISER: Así es, no esperaba encontrarlas aquí, la verdad no soporte la impresión de verlas, no lo esperaba.

STARLOCK: Pero si ellas son hijas de Royer, eso quiere decir…

KAISER: Que Albert era su hijo también.

Todos se sorprenden por ese descubrimiento.

STARLOCK: Amigo, no tienes que sentirte mal, lo más probable es que si no hubieses huido esa noche…

ROCKY: La familia con la que habrías terminado será con Royer y Carol.

MARSHALL: En mi opinión, seguramente Mary quería que fueras a vivir con Royer y Carol, para que tuvieses espacio, y siguieras formando parte de la familia.

Káiser sonríe con lo que está escuchando.

KAISER: Creo que tienen razón amigo, pero las cosas suceden por alguna razón, y me alegra que han sucedido de esa manera, Starlock es el cachorro de Royer y Carol, y mi familia ahora esta con la patrulla.

Los cachorros se abrazan, mientras Káiser se tranquiliza.

KAISER: Albert siempre busco protegerme, su familia también, y ahora yo debo esforzarme por proteger a quien lo necesite.

En ese momento, dentro de un hueco en el árbol, algo parece comenzar a brillar.

KAISER: Que es eso?

STARLOCK: Parece que hay algo dentro del árbol.

KAISER: Veamos… Arf! Pinza triple!

Káiser extiende su pinza, y saca del árbol un pequeño escudo de plata.

ROCKY: Encontramos el tesoro?

MARSHALL: Eso es raro, nunca es tan fácil.

STARLOCK: Parecería que se nos mostró en el momento en que Káiser decidió que debe esforzarse para proteger a quien lo necesite.

KAISER: De que tesoro se tratará este?

SVEN: Ese es el escudo de la ardua protección.

Los cuatros cachorros se asustan al escuchar la voz, mientras uno de ellos habla.

Starlock: Sven ...

SVEN: Es curioso que hayan escogido este lugar, si mal no recuerdo, frente a este parque, en donde está la estación de policía, fue donde perdimos a la hábil Sapphire.

KAISER: Eres un…

SVEN: Por no mencionar que este árbol, en este preciso sitio, perdimos a la rápida Senia.

STARLOCK: No se van a salir con la suya.

SVEN: Ahora, pueden darnos ese tesoro por las buenas, o mi amigo se los quitara por la fuerza.

MARSHALL: No les tenemos miedo ni a ti ni a tu Zorro ártico.

SVEN: Bold Glare? Él no está aquí, fue a rastreas a otros de sus amigos con mi hermana, a mí me acompaña alguien… diferente.

De detrás de Sven, aparece otro cachorro dálmata, mayor que Marshall, con ojos marrón, pelaje blanco, con pocas manchas, un dálmata de raza pura.

SVEN: Saluden a Trevor, él es miembro de nuestro equipo, y les garantizo que para nada es Bold Glare.

TREVOR: Patéticas alimañas, pueden darnos ese escudo por las buenas, de todas maneras lo obtendremos.

KAISER: Que te hace pensar que lo obtendrás.

TREVOR: (Sonriendo maliciosamente) Esperaba que lo dijeras…ARF! CAÑON!

Del pup-pack negro del malvado cachorro sale un cañón parecido al de Marshall.

MARSHALL: Se parece a mí cañón de agua.

STARLOCK: Yo no creo que sea así.

Káiser se concentra en observar el pup-pack del cachorro, y se espanta al descubrir con su vista y su olfato de que se trata.

KAISER: Todos! Háganse a un lado rápido!

TREVOR: Arf! Disparar!

Del pup-pack de Trevor sale una llamarada, que deja incendiándose el árbol.

MARSHALL: Es un lanzallamas!

ROCKY: Se trata de un cachorro piro maniaco!

TREVOR: Yo antes era un cachorro de fuego, solo he ampliado un poco mis horizontes.

SVEN: Ya saben lo que queremos, y también saben que no nos detendremos hasta obtenerlo, así que dénnoslo de una vez.

KAISER: Esta bien… se los daré…

STARLOCK: Káiser, no puedes…

KAISER: Amigos, estamos en desventaja, estamos a campo abierto, y detrás de nosotros se encuentra la barranca con caída al océano, mi mini extintor no podría contra ese lanzallamas, y sus demás herramientas tampoco, quizá el cañón de agua de Marshall podría, pero…

MARSHALL: Pero en este momento no lo tengo, solo traigo mi equipo E. M. T.

SVEN: Son inteligentes, ahora, el escudo por favor.

Káiser, con una cara de enojo, le lanza el escudo a Sven, quien lo sujeta, lo revisa, sonríe y lo guarda.

SVEN: Tenemos lo que queríamos, Trevor, termina el trabajo.

KAISER: Espera! Te dimos el escudo!

SVEN: Y en verdad se los agradecemos, pero no podemos permitir que nos sigan estorbando.

TREVOR: Ahora, yo les daré una cálida despedida!

Los cuatro cachorros se colocan juntos, mientras Káiser se pone frente a ellos, piensa usar su mini extintor, pero no está seguro de que valla a resultar contra un lanzallamas. Pero en el momento que Trevor está a punto de disparar, un disparo eléctrico pasa frente a el.

TREVOR: (Sonriendo) Reconocería este equipo donde sea…

SVEN: Así que se van a meter en nuestro camino, No es así? Agentes Travis y Cat.

En frente de ellos aparecen el Joven y su cachorro dálmata que llegaron por la madrugada a Bahía Aventura, se trata de dos agentes especiales del F.B.I., Travis y su cachorro Cat.

TRAVIS: Sven, no vamos a permitirles hacer daño.

CAT: densa y rendirse!

SVEN: No veo por qué deberíamos detenernos, ya tenemos lo que queríamos.

TREVOR: Si este grupo les interesa, entonces cuídenlo bien, porque la próxima vez que los veamos, no tendrán suerte.

CAT: Y que te hace creer que los vamos a dejar ir!

TREVOR: Nos dejares ir, mi amigo, porque estarás ocupado ayudándolos. ARF! DISPARAR!

TRAVIS: ALTO!

Pero es tarde, Trevor disparo su lanzallamas de modo que los cachorros quedaron detrás de un muro de fuego.

ROCKY: Vamos a ser calcinado!

KAISER: Claro que no! Starlock! Ayúdame!

Mientras, detrás del muro de fuego, Travis y Cat se movilizan.

TRAVIS: Cat! Cambio de planes! Debemos sacar de allí a los cachorros.

CAT: De inmediato! Arf! Extintor!

SVEN: Fue un placer tatar con ustedes, pero debemos irnos.

TRAVIS: Ya nos veremos de nuevo!

TREVOR: Lo espero con ansias agentes. Siempre les tendré una cálida recepción lista.

Cat usa su extintor, y logra disipar el fuego, pero no logran ver a los cachorros.

TRAVIS: En donde están!

CAT: No! No podemos haberlos perdido!

De pronto, los agentes notan una cuerda con gancho sujeta en las rocas de la orilla de la barranca, cuando se acercan, se asombran por lo que ven, Káiser uso su gancho de alpinismo para bajar, y sujeto con su cuerda de rescate, esta Starlock, que uso su mini trampa de cuerdas para sujetar a Rocky y a Marshall con ella, los cuatro están colgando, lejos del fuego.

TRAVIS: Que alivio! Están los cuatro bien?

KAISER: Si, nos podrían ayudar a subir?

CAT: Por supuesto que si!

Travis y Cat ayudan a subir a los cachorros, una vez arriba, hablan de lo sucedido.

KAISER: Se llevaron un tesoro!

TRAVIS: Pero ustedes están bien, eso es lo que importa!

STARLOCK: Pero tenemos otro problema! debemos regresar! Esos locos nos dieron a entender que sus otros compañeros van tras nuestros amigos.

CAT: Tranquilícense, mientras nosotros vamos hacia allá, sus amigos tendrán ayuda.

MARSHALL: Les agradecemos, pero, quienes son ustedes?

TRAVIS: Nosotros somos los agentes Travis y Cat, del F. B. I., y venimos a ayudarlos, Sus amigas Prisma y Melody nos contactaron.

A un lado del parque, se ve venir a los demás a ver a los cachorros.

ROCKY: Parece que vienen nuestros amigos.

TRAVIS: Eso es bueno, en cuanto estén aquí, les explicaremos todo, y los acompañaremos de regreso para apoyarlos.

Cat de muestra serio, pero ansioso, parece observar mucho a Marshall, pero no dice ninguna palabra.

Mientras tanto, en la montaña de Jake, nuestros otros héroes se divierten, mientras son observados…

SVETLANA: (Sonriendo maliciosamente) Muy bien, están aquí, casi es hora de empezar.

BOLD GLARE: Ellos nos darán lo que queremos, sin dudarlo no lo crees?

De detrás de ellos sale un perro Husky adulto, con una lagrima en sus ojos…

NUPTSE: Si, lo harán…

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Nuevamente los invito a que me den sus comentarios, por mínimo que sea, apreciare sus palabras, un Review puede ser motivante, déjenme saber…**

 **Nuevamente agradezco ampliamente a mi amigo y colega autor cubanguywtf por permitirme el uso de tres personajes de su creación, ROYER, CAROL Y STARLOCK!**

 **Del mismo modo agradezco ampliamente a mi colega autor SilverWolfandMagentaKitty por permitirme el uso de dos personajes de su creación, SHADEX Y SILVEX.**

 **Y también le agradezco a mi amigo Alpha Cat 137 el permitirme el uso de tres de personajes de su creación, Cat, Travis y Trevor, que a partir de este momento, se integran a la historia! Aclaro, este es mi regalo por tu cumpleaños amigo!**

 **Y una vez más, agradezco los comentarios que me han dejado:**

 **IRONNIJA 14: Gracias nuevamente! Como siempre, Tus palabras me animan muchísimo! Ahora ya sabes a que hijo se refería Royer, y muchas sorpresas deparan a nuestros héroes, solo espera y veraz, y espero que la historia te siga emocionando amiga!**

 **Cubanguywtf: Amigo, tienes razón, pero estan en el lado correcto ahora! Y esas apariciones fueron un premio, recordándoles que siempre que no estan solos, pero mas cosas se aproximan, que será? ;)**

 **FANOFROCKY: Tu percepción es correcta, Prisma y Melody guardan su secreto, pero pronto lo van a revelar, y te garantizo que será sorprendente.**

 **Ahora, les pido una disculpa por la larga espera, he tenido algunas cosas que hacer, y han sido algo prioritarias, pero les garantizo que no he desaparecido, y pronto tendrán más sorpresas! Lo prometo!**

 **EXCENCION DE RESPONSABILIDAD: YO NO SOY DUEÑO DE PAW PATROL NI DE SUS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES UNA PARODIA, UNA HISTORIA FICTICIA.**

 **Como dije, Habrán más sorpresas en la historia pronto!**

 **Pero por ahora, Seguimos en contacto!**


	26. CAPITULO 26: LEYENDA DELTA! MISTERIO! BR

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

 **Que tal! Aquí está un nuevo capítulo de esta aventura! Lamento mucho el retraso en la actualización, había estado algo ocupado con muchas actividades, pero les prometo que tratare de no tardar tanto de nuevo.**

 **EXCENCION DE RESPONSABILIDAD: YO NO SOY DUEÑO DE PAW PATROL NI DE SUS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES UNA PARODIA, UNA HISTORIA FICTICIA.**

 **Los invito a que me den sus comentarios, por mínimo que sea, apreciare sus palabras, un Review puede ser motivante, déjenme saber…**

 **Agradezco ampliamente a mi amigo y colega autor cubanguywtf por permitirme el uso de tres personajes de su creación, ROYER, CAROL Y STARLOCK.**

 **Del mismo modo agradezco ampliamente a mi colega autor SilverWolfandMagentaKitty por permitirme el uso de dos personajes de su creación, SHADEX Y SILVEX.**

 **Y también le agradezco a mi amigo AlphaCat 137 por permitirme usar a Tres de sus personajes, Cat, Travis y Trevor.**

 **Y a continuación…**

 **CAPITULO 26: LEYENDA DELTA! MISTERIO! BRIZA CONFIABLE!:**

Chase y Ryder se dirigen hacia el parque, para ver qué fue lo que ocurrió, mientras, en la alcaldía, permanecen Royer y sus hijas, esperando a ver qué es lo que tiene que decir el Alcalde Humdinger tiene que decir.

Alcalde Humdinger: "Royer, lo que te voy a decir es duro… estas seguro de querer permitir que tus hijas lo escuchen?

Royer: "Temo que sé de qué se trata en parte, es preferible que lo escuchemos juntos, así que dilo por favor."

El Alcalde Humdinger toma un respiro, lo piensa por unos minutos, y por fin habla.

Alcalde Humdinger: "Royer, como ya lo dije, El caso de Albert no fue una casualidad, él fue… asesinado."

Mientras Mary y Eliz se abrazan, Carol se lleva su mano derecha a la boca, apunto de desmayarse por la impresión, pero logra controlarse. Royer solo cierra los ojos, y por fin habla.

Royer: "Estas completamente seguro de esto?"

Alcalde Humdinger: "Temo que sí, el día que él fue a la clínica a su revisión de rutina, había personal no autorizado dentro, con registros falsos, hemos revisado las cámaras de seguridad y la documentación, no tenemos ninguna duda, todo fue planeado para llegar a él."

Carol: (Con lágrimas) "Como paso esto?"

Alcalde Humdinger: "Albert, como ya lo saben, era un investigador militar, él había dejado el ejército, cuando adopto a su cachorro, se propuso a investigar qué fue lo que ocurrió el día que lo encontró."

Royer: "Y supongo que descubrió algo."

Alcalde Humdinger: "Así es, descubrió que no fue un hecho aislado. Esto ya había ocurrido en otros lugares, habían buscado y secuestrados a otros perros con habilidades especiales, lo curioso en este caso, es aquí fueron dos ataques prácticamente al mismo tiempo, primero en el cuartel de rescate, y después al equipo de policía."

Royer: "Primero a los padres de Káiser, y luego a los padres de Starlock."

Eliz: "Entonces… tuvieron toda la intención de secuestrarlos desde un principio."

Mary: "Pero… por qué a Albert?

Royer: "Porque él los descubrió… el descubrió que es lo que querían."

Alcalde Humdinger: "Así es, Albert ya me había comentado por teléfono algunos de sus hallazgos, y me daría un informe completo después de su revisión médica."

Royer: "Pero eso no ocurrió…"

Un incómodo silencio ocurren dentro de la Alcaldía, nadie esperaba escuchar lo que el Alcalde Humdinger les ha dicho.

Royer: "Lo descubrieron… y, como en algún momento dijeron Sven y Svetlana, no permitieron testigos."

Carol: "Que van a pensar Káiser y Starlock cuando les digamos esto?"

Royer: "No se los vamos a decir."

Eliz: "Papá, que dijiste?"

Royer: "Dije que no se los vamos a decir."

Carol: "Pero, por qué? Ellos merecen saber la verdad!"

Mary: "Carol, Papá tiene razón, no se los podemos decir en este momento!"

Royer: "Los dos ya han pasado por mucho en este momento, Starlock está haciendo un gran esfuerzo al regresar aquí con nosotros, le es muy difícil, y más ahora que recuerda lo que le paso a sus padres, y toma en cuenta los sentimiento de Káiser, él no sabía que este era su lugar de origen, llegar aquí, darse cuenta de que aquí secuestraron a su padre, y que aquí es donde perdió a su madre y a Albert, Carol, hija, como crees que se siente el?"

Carol guarda silencio, entiende lo que su padre y Mary le quieren decir, en unos pocos minutos Káiser recibió mucha información dolorosa, no pueden simplemente llegar y decirles algo más duro de repente.

Royer: "Carol, se cómo te sientes. Te prometo que se los diremos, pero en un buen momento y con tacto."

Carol: "Si papá, lo comprendo."

En ese momento, uno de los gatitos del equipo catástrofe del Alcalde Humdinger entra en la oficina, se trata del Gato Policía, parece exaltado, le comienza a maullar a su dueño, quien lo escucha atento."

Alcalde Humdinger: (Molesto) "Estas completamente seguro de eso?"

El gatito asiente con su cabeza, y se dirige a la puerta.

Alcalde Humdinger: "Alguien ataco a los cachorros en el parque, un piro maniaco, debemos ir a ver que ocurrió."

Royer: "Eso es grave! Vamos de inmediato!"

Todos salen de la oficina, para ver qué es lo que ha ocurrido, y ayudar a sus amigos.

 **Montaña de Jake:**

En la sima de la Montaña de Jake, los cachorros se divierten esquiando, Rubble se desliza en su tabla hasta la meta, seguido de Everest, Skye, Zuma, Silver y finalmente Blizard."

Rubble: "Si, llegue en primer lugar!"

Everest: (Sonriendo) "Solo por esta ocasión Rubble! La próxima yo ganare!"

Zuma: "Amigos! Simplemente, yo seré quien gane en la siguiente carrera!"

Skye; "Chicos , alguno de ustedes ha visto a mi hermano?"

Blizzard: "Hmmm! Sáquenme de aquí!"

Los cachorros corren al lugar de donde salió la voz, y encuentran a Blizzard enterrado en un montículo de nieve.

Rubble: "Descuida amigo! Yo te sacare de allí, a toda velocidad! Arf! Pala!"

Rubble utiliza su pala para sacar a Blizzard rápidamente de la nieve. Cuando sale, Blizzard solo se sacude, y sonríe.

Blizzard: "Eso fue refrescante!"

Scott: "Esto es muy divertido cachorro, pero quizá deberíamos alejarnos de esta orilla."

Jake: "Scott tiene razón, no es muy alto, pero no podríamos subir fácilmente, tendríamos que rodear por el bosque. Y eso no es seguro."

Svetlana: "Eso suena interesante, y por demás conveniente."

Todos voltean a ver al lugar de donde salió la voz, y descubren a Svetlana acompañada de Bold Glare y un perro adulto Husky.

Skye: (Molesta) "Ustedes? Que es lo que quieren aquí?!"

Svetlana: (Sonriendo maliciosamente) "Estoy segura de que les gustaría saberlo, así que, por que no satisfacer su curiosidad?"

Svetlana saca de su mochila algo, que Scott logra identificar.

Scott: "Eso es una…!"

Jake: "Cachorros! Aléjense de la orilla!"

Los cachorros hacen lo que Jake les dice, o al menos, eso es lo que parece, uno de ellos esta petrificado, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma. Dos de los cachorros se dan cuenta, y corren por ella.

Silver: "Everest! Hermana, que te ocurre?!"

Blizzard: "Tenemos que movernos, YA!"

Svetlana sonríe y lanza lo que tiene en la mano, resulta ser una pequeña granada, la cual estalla y hace caer a los tres cachorros por el pequeño acantilado, de inmediato, Svetlana y su equipo saltan también, para seguir a los cachorros, ante la mirada aterrada de los demás.

Skye: (Gritando) "Blizzard! Hermano!"

Scott: "Alto Skye! No podemos seguirlos así!"

Zuma: "Amigo! Pero están solos!"

Rubble: "Tenemos que ayudarlos!"

Scott: "Y lo haremos! Pero no de forma imprudente."

Jake: "Estoy de acuerdo, primero debemos desalojar a los turistas y deportistas del área, no podemos dejar que alguien inocente salga herido."

Scott: "Jake tiene razón, una vez que lo hayamos hecho, iremos a buscarlos por el camino del bosque."

Skye: "Pero… mi hermano mayor."

Scott: "Te entiendo Skye, yo mismo estoy muy preocupado por el, yo soy responsable de él, no te preocupes."

Jake: "Además, recuerda que no está solo, Silver es un lobo, sabrá cuidarlos, y Everest conoce la montaña como la palma de su pata, no les pasara nada."

Skye: "Esta bien, sé que tienen razón, vamos a trabajar."

Todos dan la vuelta y se dirigen a evacuar a los turistas, cuando van saliendo del lugar, Skye voltea a ver al acantilado.

Skye: "Cuídate hermano, cuídense los tres."

 **Bosque de la montaña de Jake, diez minutos más tarde:**

Entre los arbustos, a un lado de los árboles, se encuentran Blizzard, Everest y Silver Fang, los tres están inconscientes, pero bien, Shadex se encuentra sentado al lado de su protegido, visiblemente molesto por la situación actual.

 _Shadex: "Con mil rayos! Esto se está volviendo una verdadera molestia! Esos entrometidos no hacen más que dar problemas! Algo afecto a Everest, y seguramente tuvo que ver con el Husky adulto que viene con ellos. Ya es hora de despertar a este mocoso."_

 _¿!?: "Espera un momento, por favor, permíteme hablar contigo, Shadex, intrépido amigo de la patrulla."_

Shadex se sorprende al escuchar esa voz, voltea y observa que viene de un lado de Blizzard.

 _Shadex: "Así que eres un espíritu guía? Déjame adivinar, también a ti te asignaron cuidar a alguien."_

 _¿!?: "Así es, este pequeño es uno de los cachorros elegidos, él es parte de los cachorros que deben cumplir con una misión."_

 _Shadex: "Y seguramente tiene que ver con esa loca leyenda de la Isla Delta."_

 _¿!?: "Estas en lo correcto, tú ya conoces a dos de nosotros, ya sabes quienes somos los protectores de los siete cachorros elegidos."_

 _Shadex: "No se supone que en esta dimensión no debe haber magia?"_

 _¿!?: "Así es, estas en lo correcto, por ello es que debe mantenerse el equilibrio, y por eso es que se necesita que guiemos a estos pequeños, cada uno es guiado en su forma especial."_

 _Shadex: "Supongo que puedo confiar en ti, pero, en este preciso momento, estamos perdiendo el jodido tiempo!"_

 _¿!?: "Lo comprendo, y sé que debes despertarlos, así que si me lo permites…"_

Una pequeña piedra de color esmeralda sale de entre los árboles, y se coloca en el collar de Blizzard, formando parte de él.

 _Shadex: "Por que utilizan ustedes esas piedras?"_

 _¿!?: "A diferencia de ti, somos espíritus guías que necesitamos un objeto intermediario para conectarnos con nuestros protegidos, tu por otro lado, eres más que un simple espíritu guía, sabemos que vienes de otra dimensión, y sabemos lo fuerte que puedes llegar a ser, puedes estar restringido por las reglas de esta dimensión, pero eso no te hace menos fuerte, lo vas a descubrir en su momento."_

 _Shadex: "Como sea! Ya perdimos demasiado tiempo!"_

 _¿!?: "Supongo que tienes razón, es momento de continuar, y por cierto…"_

El nuevo espíritu guía de muestra ante Shadex, en medio de la luz, se puede ver a una cachorra de perdiguero, color naranja, con ojos color esmeralda.

 _Aura: "Mi nombre es Aura, soy un espíritu libre del bosque, y soy la guía del pequeño Blizzard en esta misión."_

Cuando empieza a desaparecer, Shadex cae en cuenta de algo que le ha dicho.

 _Shadex: "Espera un momento! Dijiste que son siete cachorros elegidos?"_

 _Aura: "Así es. Son siete, ha aparecido cuatro hasta este momento, pronto aparecerán los demás, pero cuidado en el futuro, uno de ellos será más difícil de que se una, las circunstancias en las que se encuentra en este momento no ayudan mucho."_

Aura desaparece, entrando en la piedra en el collar de Blizzard. En ese momento, Shadex comienza a despertar a Silver.

 _Shadex: "Muy bien mocoso! Termino la siesta! Arriba!"_

Silver comienza a despertar ante la insistencia de su protector.

Silver: "Ouch! Debemos procurar que esto no se vuelva costumbre…"

 _Shadex: "Y me lo dice el mocoso que ha disfrutado de este tipo de siestas por segunda vez? Y deja de perder el estúpido tiempo! Despierta a los otros dos!"_

Silver: "Esta bien! Ya te escuche! Blizzard, Everest, despierten!

Los otros dos cachorros comienzan a despertar, algo adoloridos por la caída.

Blizzard: "Ouch! Estoy mareado… alguien anoto la matricula?"

Everest: "Mi cabeza… que fue lo que paso?"

Silver: "Eso es lo que me gustaría saber… Everest, que fue lo que paso allá arriba?"

Everest: "Bueno…yo…"

Blizzard: "Lo podemos discutir en el camino? Esos tres locos que nos atacaron deben estar cerca…"

Everest: (Gritando) "EL NO ES UN LOCO!"

Silver: "Everest!"

Everest salta sobre Blizzard, dejándolo sometido bajo sus patas, boca arriba, Everest se ve furiosa, pero observa a Blizzard, que parece asustado y confundido, nunca espero que uno de sus amigos lo atacaría."

Silver: "Everest! Suéltalo! En que estás pensando!?"

Everest se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, libera a Blizzard, y se sienta triste."

Everest: "Lo… Lo siento… no quise hacer eso…"

Silver: "Pero lo hiciste… ahora, por favor, dinos por qué, que es lo que está pasando?

Everest toma aire y suspira, y por fin comienza a hablar.

Everest: (Con lágrimas en los ojos) "El perro adulto que acompaña a Svetlana y a Bold Glare era Nuptse, mi padre.

Silver y Blizzard se sorprenden al escuchar a Everest.

Silver: "Hermana…"

Everest: (Llorando) "Esos monstruos están utilizando a mi padre!"

 **Montaña de Jake. Puesto de Esquiadores / Cabaña de Jake:**

Jake y Scott están terminando de evacuar a los turistas, buscando evitar que alguien salga herido por las visitas inesperadas.

Jake: "Con cuidado por favor, lamentamos que tengan que salir, pero mañana podrán volver y disfrutar de un gran día de nieve."

Rubble: "Arf! Pala!"

Rubble saca su pala para despejar el camino, así, los paseantes podrán salir más fácilmente del lugar."

Zuma: "Arf! Salvavidas!"

Zuma con su salvavidas quiere quitar alguna piedras y nieve del área de estacionamiento, para así facilitar la salida de los autos.

Scott: "Skye, podrías revisar desde el aire que no queden esquiadores?"

Skye: "Por supuesto Scott. Este cachorro va a volar! Arf! Alas!"

Skye levanta el vuelo, y comienza a revisar el área de esquí, buscando a turistas.

Skye: "Scott, al parecer los últimos esquiadores se dirigen a la salida, no veo con mis lentes telescópicos a nadie más… Un momento…"

Scott: "Que sucede Skye?"

Skye: "Parece que un esquiador se quedó atascado en la nieve al subir, y no puede desenterrar su pierna."

Scott: "Eso es grave… podría lastimarse."

Jake: "Yo iré a ayudarlo… Rubble y Zuma me pueden ayudar."

Zuma: "Amigo! Lo aremos con mucho gusto! A sumergirnos!"

Rubble: "En camino! Rubble, a toda velocidad!"

Scott: "Bien, yo estaré atento a que todos salgan."

Jake y los cachorros se ponen en camino al área que les indico Skye, al llegar, encuentran al esquiador.

Jake: "Amigo, estas bien?"

Esquiador: "Si, pero mi pierna está enterrada…"

Jake: "Descuida, te ayudaremos de inmediato… Rubble?"

Rubble: "Con mucho gusto… Arf! Pala!"

Rubble despliega su pala y comienza a excavar alrededor de la pierna del esquiador, con mucho cuidado, para no lastimarlo.

Rubble: "Esta listo! Ahora debe sacar su pierna con cuidado!"

El esquiador saca su pierna, trata de apoyarla en la nieve, pero no puede.

Esquiador: "Ouch! No siento mi pierna!"

Jake se acerca, y revisa la pierna del esquiador, cuando lo hace, se pone serio por cómo la ve. En ese momento aterriza Skye.

Skye: "Jake, sucede algo malo?"

Jake: "Temo que si Skye, su pierna está congelada, necesitamos llevarlo rápido a la cabaña y calentarlo."

Rubble: "Pero la subida es muy empinada."

Zuma: "Yo podría tratar de utilizar mi salvavidas para llevarlo, pero no creo que pueda subirlo tan fácilmente."

Jake: "Sabes Zuma, esa no es del todo una mala idea."

Rubble: "En serio Jake? Como podría funcionar?"

Jake: "Podemos utilizar el salvavidas de Zuma para engancharlo al Pup-pack de Skye, no es una distancia muy larga, Skye podría llevarlo a la cabaña."

Zuma: "Amigo! Suena como un buen plan! Arf! Salvavidas!"

Zuma libera de su pup-pack su salvavidas, de inmediato Jake lo toma y lo asegura al pup-pack de Skye, cuando está listo, lo coloca en el esquiador, asegurándolo.

Jake: "Skye, sé que puede ser algo pesado para ti, pero es una distancia corta."

Skye: "No te preocupes Jake, lo lograremos. Arf! Alas!"

De inmediato Skye despega, y con cuidado, levanta al esquiador, llevándolo lentamente pero con seguridad hacia la cabaña de Jake, una vez que llega, Scott ya lo está esperando, lo suelta del improvisado arnés, y lo lleva dentro de la cabaña.

Scott: "Con cuidado amigo, entremos, calentaremos tu pierna, y pronto podrás irte."

Esquiador: "Se los agradezco mucho."

En ese momento, llegan los cachorros y Jake.

Jake: "Skye, como llegaron."

Skye: "Sin problemas Jake, en este momento Scott está atendiendo al esquiador dentro de la cabaña."

Zuma: "Que alivio, eso es una buena noticia."

Rubble: "Ahora podemos terminar con la evacuación."

Jake: "Ya no faltaba mucho, en cuanto terminemos, podremos ir a buscar a los demás."

Skye: "De verdad, espero que estén bien."

Todos continúan trabajando para desalojar el lugar y poder y a buscar a sus amigos, están preocupados, pues no saben de qué pueden ser capaces Svetlana y su equipo, y menos después de separarlos de sus amigos.

 **Montaña de Jake, Bosque abajo del acantilado:**

Everest les acaba de decir a Silver que el Husky que está acompañando a Svetlana y a Bold Glare, es Nuptse, su padre, el Husky que tiempo atrás fue secuestrado tiempo atrás, antes de que Everest se uniera a la patrulla.

Everest: (Llorando) "Ellos están utilizando a mi padre…"

Silver: "Hermana, sé que debe ser muy difícil, pero en este momento no podemos quedarnos aquí, les estaríamos dando la ventaja a esos maniáticos."

Everest: "Lo se… es solo que… yo."

En ese momento, Blizzard se acerca a Everest, y le da un abrazo, sorprendiéndola.

Everest: "Pero… yo te lastime…"

Blizzard: "Sé que no fue tu intención, si yo estuviera en tu lugar, y fuera Skye quien estuviera en sus manos, no sé lo que haría."

Everest: "Blizzard… lo siento."

Silver de sonriendo la escena, cuando es interrumpido por Shadex.

 _Shadex: "Es una escena enternecedora, verdad?... Pero en este momento deberá estar en movimiento! Ya perdieron demasiado tiempo!_ "

Silver Fang sabe que su espíritu guía tiene razón.

Silver: "Chicos, ya perdimos demasiado tiempo, debemos regresar con los demás, deben estar preocupados."

Blizzard: "Pero como regresaremos?"

Everest: "Déjenmelo a mí, yo conozco muy bien todos los alrededores, podremos regresar sin problema."

Los cachorros se ponen en marcha para regresar, siguiendo a Everest por un sendero, ella conoce el camino de regreso, quieren apresurarse para no preocupar más a sus amigos, y alejarse de Svetlana y su equipo. Lo que no saben, es que Svetlana y su equipo estaban ocultos, conservándolos.

Bold Glare: "Tardaron mucho en ponerse en marcha. Empezaba a creer que no se moverían."

Svetlana: "Bailen, mis queridas marionetas, bailen! Bailen al ritmo que les hemos marcado. Nuptse, comienza a rastrearlos."

Nuptse: "No… No lo hare!"

Bold Glare: "Impertinente! Harás lo que te dicen o…"

Svetlana: (Sonriendo maliciosamente) "Tranquilízate Bold Glare, él nos va a guiar a ellos."

Nuptse: "Y que te hace pensar que yo are eso?"

Svetlana: "Mi querido Nuptse, tú ya sabes que nosotros no nos detenemos por nada para lograr nuestro objetivo. Pero quizá logres que nos detengamos en esta ocasión. Sabes algo, esa cachorra, Everest parece extrañarte, quizá sería conveniente darle algo para que te recuerde… Ya lo tengo! Podríamos enviarte a ti, y para que no tenga problema en encontrarte, te enviaremos con ella disecado, así siempre estarás a su lado, no crees que es una genial idea?"

Nuptse se asombra por la amenaza que acaba de recibir.

Nuptse: "No puedes estar hablando en serio!"

Svetlana: "Pruébame…"

Nuptse sabe que ella es muy capaz de cumplir esa amenaza, y darle ese dolor a Everest. Él no quiere ver a Everest en esa situación."

Nuptse: (Cerrando fuertemente los ojos) "Está bien, los rastreare, hare lo que dices."

Svetlana: "Eso pensé… adelante."

Los tres comienzan a seguir a los cachorros, al parecer, sus nefastos planes están en marcha.

Minutos más tarde, los cachorros siguen caminando por el bosque de regreso con sus amigos.

Silver: "Everest, nos falta mucho para legar?"

Everest: "No realmente, pero deberíamos apresurarnos, no creo que sea buena idea estar fuera al oscurecer."

De repente, Blizzard se detiene, y fija su atención en un árbol del bosque, uno muy viejo.

Silver: "Blizzard, que te ocurre?"

Blizzard: "No lo sé, no sé qué pensar, es como si ese árbol me estuviera llamando."

Everest: "Llamándote?

Blizzard: "Como dije, no lo sé…"

Blizzard se acerca al árbol, curioso por lo que puede haber en él, y al hacerlo, se lleva una sorpresa.

Blizzard: "Esto parece… una entrada…"

Silver: "Una entrada, pero una entrada a dónde?"

Una suave brisa sopla en la orejas de Blizzard, y comienza a caminar dentro de la extraña cueva que esta al pie del árbol.

Everest: "Blizzard… A dónde vas? Blizzard?"

Blizzard parece no escuchar lo que le dicen… solo sigue caminando dentro del lugar, cada vez mas dentro.

Everest: "Y ahora qué hacemos?"

Silver: "Supongo que seguirlo… no podemos dejarlo ir solo."

Los tres cachorros caminan dentro de ese lugar, poco a poco se dan cuenta de que ese sitio no es lo que parece.

Everest: "Por fuera parecía una parecía una pequeña cueva, como la madriguera de algo… pero…"

Silver: "Te entiendo hermana… este lugar está muy bien hecho como para ser una madriguera... Alguien hiso este lugar, y lo mostro por fuera como si fuera una madriguera… me pregunto por qué?"

En ese momento, Blizzard se detiene… esperando como si necesitara algo.

Everest: "Blizzard… por qué te has detenido?"

Blizzard: "Obstáculo…"

Everest observa la cara de Blizzard y se sorprende por lo que ve… la mirada de Blizzard esta fija al frente, a una enorme raíz que obstruye el camino, pero en si lo que la sorprende es que su mirada es estática… fría… como si el estuviera…

Everest: "Dormido?"

Silver: "Que dices Everest?"

Everest: "Blizzard está… dormido?

Silver se acerca y observa a Blizzard, confirma lo que su hermana le ha dicho, al parecer, Blizzard no es consciente en este momento de lo que está haciendo.

Silver: "No esperaba esto… Blizzard parece estar en una especie de… Trance…"

Blizzard: "Obstáculo…"

Everest: "Pero en qué momento ocurrió esto?"

Silver: "Seguramente cuando nos acercamos al árbol… esto no puede ser una coincidencia."

 _Shadex: "Y no lo es, te sugiero que ayudes a tu amigo mocoso, y rápido."_

Silver se sorprende de que Shadex le diga que no es coincidencia y que ayude, pero lo piensa rápidamente, y asume lo más obvio para él.

Silver: "Algo está guiando a Blizzard en este lugar."

Everest: "Pero… que es lo que podría estar buscando en este sitio?"

Silver: "Supongo que tendremos que averiguarlo… Arf! Mini sierra!"

Silver saca de su Pup-pack su mini sierra, y con ella comienza a cortar la raíz, una vez que esta liberado el camino. Blizzard comienza a caminar de nuevo.

Everest: "Supongo que ahora debemos continuar."

Silver: "Si… pero con cuidado…"

Los tres cachorros continúan su camino, adentrándose más en el lugar, en unos minutos llegan a una escalera, en la cual se detienen nuevamente.

Silver: "Y ahora qué pasa?

Blizzard: "Bajar… Obstáculo…"

Everest se acerca a la escalera, y al observar hacia abajo, entiende de que se trata el problema.

Everest: "Silver, la escalera está incompleta, no podemos usarla."

Silver: "Por eso nos detuvimos, sería peligroso bajar por allí."

Everest se acerca a la orilla, y sonríe cuando la observa.

Everest: "No es muy profundo… podemos usar mi gancho triple."

Silver: "Pero si lo hacemos, debe ser con cuidado, no sabemos que más hay allí."

Everest: "Descuida, se lo que hago… Arf! Gancho triple."

Everest activa su gancho triple, lo asegura en unas rocas, después, con la cuerda, asegura a Blizzard, luego a Silver y después a ella, y comienzan a descender lentamente, hasta que por fin llegan abajo, a donde estaría el inicio de la escalera. Una vez en el piso, suelta a los cachorros, pero se mantiene ella allí con el gancho para subir. Blizzard camina unos pasos al frente y localiza lo que están buscando los cachorros.

Everest: "Acaso eso es…"

Silver: "Si… es un brazalete de plata… debe ser uno de los tesoros."

Blizzard: "Ahora… salir…"

Silver: "Si amigo… ya lo encontramos… ahora, vamos a salir de aquí."

Los cachorros se aseguran a la cuerda y suben nuevamente, recorren nuevamente el camino por el que entraron, y llegan a la entrada debajo del árbol… al llegar, Blizard se detiene, se da la vuelta, sonríe, y habla.

Blizzard: "Gracias… confíen…"

Después de eso, el cachorro cierra los ojos, y cae al suelo, al parecer dormido.

Everest: "Blizzard!"

Silver: "Everest… espera, no estamos solos."

De detrás de unos arbustos, en medio de la nieve, sale alguien inesperado, Nuptse, el padre de Everest.

Nuptse: "Ya salieron de ese lugar… eso es bueno… ahora… entréguenme ese brazalete."

Everest esta impactada, no esperaba encontrar a su padre en ese punto. Silver lo nota, y se pone al frente.

Nuptse: "Te recuerdo… tu eres el Husky con el que mi madre se fue…"

Nuptse: (Con una sonrisa suave) "Veo que has crecido Silver, y que lograste conocer a tu hermano. Mi querida Silver Heart sería muy feliz por ello, pero no hay tiempo, deben darme ese brazalete."

Silver: (Enojado) "Y por qué deberíamos dártelo! Estas con esos monstruos!"

Nuptse: (Triste) "Por favor, me les adelante para que nos los vieran, pero no fue mucho, te ruego que me des ese brazalete."

 _Shadex: (Susurrando) "Mocoso imprudente! Debes darle el brazalete."_

Silver: (Susurrando) "Pero acaso te has vuelto loco? Nos esforzamos para obtenerlo."

 _Shadex: (Susurrando) "Puedo entenderlo, pero observa bien a Nuptse, no seas imprudente! Míralo detenidamente!"_

Silver voltea y observa a Nuptse, y cuando lo hace, el entiende lo que Shadex trataba de decirle, Nuptse está temblando, y su cara muestra preocupación y desesperación, el collar que lleva puesto arroja chispas eléctricas, con lo cual se ve que está siendo reprimido.

Silver: (Triste) "Ella te está obligando a hacer esto… ahora lo entiendo, ustedes ya sabían de este sitio, pero ellos quería que nosotros hiciéramos el trabajo, tu trataste de negarte, pero simplemente no puedes… ella te está obligando a rastrearnos, así que te separaste un momento de ellos, pero te están reprimiendo con ese collar, pero… no te importo, solo quieres el brazalete para alejarlos de nosotros… tu estas siendo lastimado en tu cuello en este momento con descargas eléctricas… pero las estas soportando para que no lleguen a nosotros…

Everest está escuchando todo lo que Silver ha dicho, con lágrimas en su rostro, Blizzard ya ha despertado, aún está en el suelo, pero muestra una cara triste por lo que está escuchando.

Silver: (Con lágrimas en los ojos) "No puedo creer lo crueles que son esos monstruos, pero no se saldrán con la suya…"

Silver le da el brazalete a Nuptse, quien de inmediato lo guarda en su Pup-pack, da una sonrisa amarga, y se da la vuelta para retirarse… no sin antes decirles algo a Silver y a Everest.

Nuptse: "Perdónenme, no deseo esto para ustedes, sean fuertes, y cuídense hijos."

Nuptse corre lejos de ellos, en la oscuridad del bosque, mientras Silver se desploma en el suelo y comienza a llorar.

Silver: (Llorando) "Me considera como un hijo… y yo le falle! Él está siendo obligado a esto! No es justo! No lo pude ayudar! No entendí lo que estaba pasando hasta el último momento!"

Everest se acerca a su hermano, y lo abraza, también esta impactada por lo que acaba de suceder. Blizzard también esta impresionado, pero hace acopio de su fuerza y se levanta, aún está cansado por la extraña experiencia que vivió, pero se acerca a los hermanos, y les habla.

Blizzard: "Silver, Everest, sé que esto es muy difícil, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí, nada nos garantiza que esa loca de Svetlana no nos buscara después de obtener lo que quería, si no nos vamos ahora, el esfuerzo de Nuptse habría sido en vano."

Los dos cachorros se calman, y se ponen de pie.

Everest: (Sonriendo) "Tienes razón! El lado positivo de todo esto es que sabemos que él está vivo! Yuhu!"

Silver: "Es verdad, debemos esforzarnos más, ya lo rescataremos, y le daremos una lección a esos locos que nunca van a olvidar."

En ese momento, se escucha un motor acercarse, ante lo cual, los tres cachorros se ponen a la defensiva.

Blizzard: "Y ahora qué? Acaso eso locos vinieron por nosotros?"

Los tres cachorros permeasen juntos, cuando de repente, una cachorra con un uniforme color vino se acerca a ellos, llevando unas gafas térmicas en sus ojos.

Melody: "Prisma! Los encontré! Los tres están bien!"

Llega una moto de nieve, y de ella baja Prisma, quien abraza a los cachorros, los suben en el vagón de rescate de su moto, y les pone una frazada para cubrirlos del frio.

Prisma: "Es bueno ver que llegamos a tiempo, Svetlana no se distingue por ser piadosa."

Silver: "Perdimos uno de los tesoros con ellos…"

Prisma: "Eso no es importante, lo importante es que ustedes están bien."

Melody: "Prisma, que tal si regresamos a la cabaña de Jake, allí podrán entrar en calor."

Prisma: "Buena idea Melody, será lo mejor… en marcha."

El Equipo se retira del lugar, mientras son observados entre los arboles por Svetlana y su equipo.

Svetlana: "Así que es cierto, Prisma y Melody ahora nos han traicionado… pero no importa, ya tenemos lo que queríamos!"

Bold Glare: "El Brazalete de la armonía."

Svetlana: "Buen trabajo Nuptse, solo por esta vez, no perseguiremos a tu hija y sus amigos. Volvamos al cuartel."

Nuptse solo mira al suelo, con lágrimas, pero agradecido de que Everest y Silver estén a salvo. Minutos más tarde, en la cabaña de Jake, Scott, Jake y los cachorros están a punto de salir a buscar a sus amigos.

Jake: "Listos amigos?"

Scott: "Es hora de ir a buscar a los demás!"

Rubble: "Estamos listos!"

Pero cuando abren la puerta, se encuentran con una sorpresa.

Silver: "Hola chicos."

Everest: "Nos extrañaron?"

Blizzard: "Esa fue una aventura que no deseo repetir."

Zuma, Skye y Rubble corren a abrazar a sus amigos alegres de que estén bien.

Jake: "Prisma, Melody, ustedes los rescataron?"

Melody: "Si, nosotras los encontramos en el bosque."

Prisma: "Con nuestro equipo… no fue difícil."

Scott: "Me alegra que estén bien, les daremos algo para que entren en calor."

Everest: (Sonriendo) "Un sabroso te de hígado?"

Jake: "Hmmm! Yo más bien pensé en un chocolate caliente."

Todos se ríen, están felices de encontrarse a salvo juntos…

 **Parque Costero de** **Foggy Bottom:**

El Alcalde Humdinger, Royer y su familia ya han llegado al parque, y cuando les explican que es lo que ocurrió, no pueden creerlo.

Alcalde Humdinger: "Un cachorro loco piro maniaco encendió fuego en el parque solo para distraerlos y lastimar a los cachorros?!"

Travis: "Básicamente… sí."

Ryder: "Se fueron, pero nuestra prioridad ahora es volver con los demás."

Todos comienzan a caminar hacia sus vehículos, pero cuando van caminando por la zona de muelles, algo inesperado sucede.

Targed: "Arf! Lanzar red!"

En ese momento, todos dan la vuelta para ver lo que pasa, pero lo que descubren los horroriza, dentro de una red han sido atrapados Káiser y Starlock, y son arrastrados dentro del océano, hacia un Yate rápido que se encuentra algo alejado.

Káiser: (Gritando) "Ryder, Ayuda!"

Starlock: (Gritando) "Royer! Auxilio!"

Cat: "Arf! Chip Rastreador!"

Cat pensó rápidamente, y desde la playa dispara un Chip rastreador que se pega en el uniforme de Starlock, en el cual, no es visible con facilidad."

Rocky: (Gritando) "Káiser! Hermano!"

Marshall: (Asustado) "Starlock! Resiste!"

Chase: (Triste) "Targed, hermano… Por qué?

Ryder está desesperado por ayudar, pero él está aún lejos de su ATV, y el barco se comienza a alejar. Cuando Káiser y Starlock están arriba del barco, se encuentran de nuevo con alguien conocido.

Starlock: "Sven?"

Káiser: (Enojado) "Déjanos ir de inmediato!"

Sven: (Sonriendo maliciosamente) "Cachorros, ya saben que yo nunca dejo una misión incompleta, y esta, ahora está completa."

Starlock: "Que es lo que dices?"

Sven: "Además, sé que deben estar cansados después de su último trabajo, yo solo deseo ayudarlos a dormir. Trevor!"

Trevor se acerca a los cachorros, sonriendo.

Trevor: "Arf! Tranquilizantes!"

Káiser: "Que vas a hacernos?"

Trevor: "Yo? Nada, solo desearles buenas noches… Arf! Lanzar!"

Trevor dispara dos dardos tranquilizantes, y al recibirlos, Starlock y Káiser empiezan a perder el conocimiento.

Starlock: "Ro… Royer… Carol…"

Káiser: "Ry… Ryder… ayúdanos…"

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Nuevamente los invito a que me den sus comentarios, por mínimo que sea, apreciare sus palabras, un Review puede ser motivante, déjenme saber…**

 **Nuevamente agradezco ampliamente a mi amigo y colega autor cubanguywtf por permitirme el uso de tres personajes de su creación, ROYER, CAROL Y STARLOCK!**

 **Del mismo modo agradezco ampliamente a mi colega autor SilverWolfandMagentaKitty por permitirme el uso de dos personajes de su creación, SHADEX Y SILVEX.**

 **Y también le agradezco a mi amigo Alpha Cat 137 el permitirme el uso de tres de personajes de su creación, Cat, Travis y Trevor!**

 **Y una vez más, agradezco los comentarios que me han dejado:**

 **Cubanguywtf: Amigo, tienes razón, No fue natural, y ciertos personajes están involucrados, la historia pronto va a revelar más sobre esto, pero, tus suposiciones hasta el momento son correctas ;)**

 **: Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia amigo! Te garantizo que te sorprenderá más aun! ;)**

 **Kowaidesu: "Amiga, me halagan tus palabras, y me animas a seguir adelante! Siempre puedes comentar lo que quieras! Ya sea en español o en Ingles! Gracias!** **J**

 **FANOFROCKY: Tu percepción es correcta, Prisma y Melody guardan su secreto, pero pronto lo van a revelar, y te garantizo que será sorprendente.**

 **Ahora, les pido una disculpa por la larga espera, he tenido algunas cosas que hacer, y han sido algo prioritarias, pero les garantizo que no he desaparecido, y pronto tendrán más sorpresas! Lo prometo!**

 **EXCENCION DE RESPONSABILIDAD: YO NO SOY DUEÑO DE PAW PATROL NI DE SUS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES UNA PARODIA, UNA HISTORIA FICTICIA.**

 **Como dije, Habrán más sorpresas en la historia pronto!**

 **Pero por ahora, Seguimos en contacto!**


	27. Capitulo 27, Leyenda Delta: Secuestro, M

**Nota de autor: Nuevamente aquí, con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia! Me disculpo por el retraso, pero tuve algunos problemas con mi PC. Ahora, sigamos adelante!**

 **Káiser, una nueva aventura Paw Patrol!**

 **Capítulo 27**

 **Leyenda Delta: Secuestro, Motivos, Escape.**

 **Montaña de Jake:**

En la montaña de Jake, se encuentran descansando de su aventura Everest, Silver y Blizzard, aunque están algo deprimidos por perder el brazalete de plata que habían encontrado, están entrando en calor, la noche después de todo es algo fría.

Everest: "Jake, lamento que hayamos perdido ese brazalete."

Jake: "Tranquila Everest, no te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que están bien, sanos y salvos con nosotros."

A su lado se encuentra acostado Silver, aun molesto por lo ocurrido.

Zuma: "Silver, amigo, no te sientas mal, Dylan ya viene en camino."

Silver: (Triste y molesto) "Tuvimos en nuestras patas ese brazalete, y lo perdimos, y por si fuera poco, esas pestes tienen a Nuptse en sus mano, y lo manipulan como si de una marioneta se tratara."

Rubble: (Optimista) "No te preocupes! Solo está tomando tiempo, vamos a ganarles a esos villanos de pacotilla!"

 _Shadex: "Hazle caso a tus amigos mocoso, esas sabandijas no siempre se podrán salir con la suya."_

Silver sonríe un poco al escuchar a sus amigos y a su espíritu guía, se siente mal por la situación pero sabe que todo se va a resolver. Por otro lado, se encuentra acostado recuperando calor cerca de la chimenea Blizzard, se le ve triste.

Skye: (Sonriendo) "Blizzard, hermano, no te sientas mal."

Blizzard: (Triste) "Como evitarlo… resulte bastante inútil en la montaña, no pude ayudar a Silver o a Everest, solo pude mirar…"

Skye: "Blizzard, se cómo te sientes."

Blizzard: "Lo se hermana, pero… se supone que yo soy mayor, to debería poder proteger a los demás, y sin embargo, no lo hago, desde que me ayudaste en el Circo de Raymundo quiero hacer algo para ayudar a los demás, y no puedo…"

Skye: "Hermano, no te preocupes más, sé que saldremos adelante, ya veraz."

Mientras, Prisma y Melody están sentadas, conversando sobre lo sucedido.

Prisma: "Los planes de la organización no se detienen."

Melody: "Ellos atacaron en dos frentes, nunca había visto que se separaran Sven y Svetlana."

Prisma: "Están decididos a obtener su objetivo."

Melody: "No lo esperábamos, pero ahora no les permitiremos salirse con la suya, estaremos cerca y ayudaremos a nuestros amigos. Cierto Prisma?"

Prisma: (Sonriendo) "Cierto Melody! Ahora, veamos…"

Prisma saca su Laptop, y comienza a revisar su información.

Prisma: "Ese brazalete de plata era el brazalete de la confianza, interesante, una reliquia principal.

Melody: "Sabían lo que hacían, ya tenían la información, Svetlana y Bold Glare simplemente querían que ellos hicieran el trabajo."

Prisma: "Astutos, pero no lo suficiente, no permitiremos que vuelva a ocurrir."

Scott camina hacia la mesa y toma su celular.

Scott: "Chicos, ya le avisamos a Dylan, pero creo que debemos avisarle lo ocurrido a Ryder y los demás."

Zuma: "Amigo, tienes razón, necesita saberlo."

Scott se aleja un poco para hacer su llamada, mientras los demás siguen hablando.

Zuma: "Tenemos amigos formidables."

Skye: "Así es, yo no los cambiaría por nada en el mundo."

Rubble: "Yo estoy feliz de tener una familia tan grandiosa!"

Everest: "Así es. Esto es solo un traspié!"

Silver: "Saldremos adelante!"

Mientras Blizzard, solo murmura para sí mismo.

Blizzard: (Susurrando) "Me gustaría poder ayudarlos más…"

Pero sus pensamientos y comentarios son interrumpidos de repente.

Scott: (Gritando) "Como dices?...

Todos voltean a ver a Scott, lo notan muy alterado y preocupado.

Scott: "Si… Lo comprendo Ryder… Nos pondremos en camino de inmediato… Si, pasaremos con el Dr. Steve y haremos lo que dices… Tranquilo Ryder, estarán bien, lo se… No te preocupes, ya vamos para allá."

Todos miran preocupados a Scott, su mirada solo expresa que algo no está bien.

Zuma: "Scott, amigo, sucede algo malo?"

Scott: "Tenemos que salir de inmediato a Bahía Aventura, Dylan nos esperara con el Dr. Steve."

Blizzard: "Scott, que paso?"

Scott suspira, piensa por un minuto, toma aire, y se dispone a decirles a los demás lo que ha ocurrido.

Scott: "Sven apareció en Foggy Bottom, les quitaron la reliquia que habían encontrado, resulto ser un escudo."

Prisma: "Esos dos se dividieron, lo sabía!"

Scott: "Eso no es lo más grave, Ryder me acaba de informar que Sven…"

Silver: "Que hiso Sven Scott!"

Scott: "Sven secuestro a Káiser y a Starlock."

Todos se quedan en silencio, hasta que Rubble, con una lágrima en su ojo izquierdo habla.

Rubble: "Dijiste que secuestraron a Káiser y a Starlock."

Scott: "Tranquilo Rubble, van a estar bien, pero tenemos que irnos ya."

Mientras se dirigen a la salida, Melody habla con Prisma.

Melody: "Prisma, si van con quien creo, necesitamos ayuda."

Prisma: "Lo se Melody… creo que lo tenemos cubierto."

Prisma saca su celular, y mientras salen de la cabaña, hace una llamada.

Prisma: "Amigo… Creo que te necesitamos…"

Todos salen de la cabaña de Jake, en dirección al puesto de mando, para ver qué es lo que pueden hacer para ayudar.

 **Playa de Foggy Bottom, entre el muelle y el parque costero.**

Ryder está apagando su Paw-pad después hablar con Scott, él está triste por lo que paso.

Ryder: "No lo puedo creer… le prometí que lo protegería…"

Royer: "Ryder… no es tu culpa."

Ryder: "Pero se los llevaron a los dos… y no pudimos hacer nada."

Carol: "Ryder, sé que te sientes mal, pero estoy segura que ellos dos van a estar bien."

Rocky: "Ryder… tenemos que seguirlos!"

Chase: "A dónde? El único equipo acuático con el que contamos es el A.T.V. de Ryder, no los podemos seguir por el agua fácilmente."

Marshall: "Y no tenemos idea de adonde se dirigen."

Al escuchar a Marshall, se acercan los personajes que los ayudaron a estar a salvo de Trevor.

Travis: "En ese punto difiero, si podemos seguirlos."

Ryder: "Pero como!"

Cat: "Antes de que estuvieran muy lejos, logre lanzarles un chip rastreador, con él y nuestro equipo los podremos seguir."

Royer: "Impresionante, con su equipo especial los rastraremos, pero yo sé que este equipo tiene un límite."

Travis: "Así es, pero eso no será problema, solo debemos encontrarlos lo más cercanamente posible."

Ryder: "Pero cada minuto que esperamos nos aleja más de la posibilidad de ayudarlos. Creo que lo más prudente seria que ustedes dos se adelanten."

Rocky: "Pero Ryder… nosotros…"

Ryder: "Rocky, te comprendo muy bien, pero ellos tienen vehículos más rápidos que nosotros, solo la patrulla de Chase es lo suficientemente rápida."

Chase: "Entonces yo los acompañare, Ryder Sr.!"

Ryder: "Esta bien Chase, puedes hacerlo… Rocky, además, necesitamos el Paw Patroller, no podemos dejar aquí los vehículos de Káiser y Starlock."

Rocky: (Suspirando) "Esta bien Ryder… tienes razón."

Travis, Cat y Chase suben a sus vehículos, y se ponen en marcha para localizar a Káiser y Starlock.

Cat: "Los llamaremos de inmediato."

Los tres se van rápidamente, siguiendo la señal del rastreador de Cat.

Royer: "Ryder, vamos a prepararnos, en cuanto los demás lleguen, tendremos que irnos."

Ryder: "De acuerdo, vamos chicos."

Todos se ponen en camino a sus vehículos, mientras Marshall solo voltea a ver hacia el océano.

Marshall: "Chicos… los encontraremos, siempre contamos con nuestros amigos."

 **Zona Selvática, solo una o dos horas más tarde.**

La selva, un lugar verde, lleno de vida y misterio, muchas plantas y animales conviven en ese maravilloso lugar, tucanes, serpientes, y… monos?

Carlos: "Mandy! Regrésame mi sombrero!"

Mandy nuevamente le quito su sombreo a Carlos, y está divirtiéndose con él, mientras es seguida por Carlos.

Carlos: "Como hace eso? Siempre logra quitarme el sombrero."

Mandy esta divertida saltando entre los árboles, riéndose mientras juega, cuando de entre las ramas, una lorita vuela rápido y le quita el sombrero.

Matea: "! Sombrero Mandy, AAA"

Mandy de ríe mientras nota que Matea le logro quitar el sombrero, y aplaude contenta, mientras Matea le pone su sombrero a Carlos.

Carlos: "Buen trabajo Matea! Es un nuevo record chicas!"

Matea: "Divertido! AAA! Divertido!"

Mandy se ríe y aplaude contenta.

Carlos: "Ya se está haciendo algo tarde, deberíamos regresar al campamento para cenar, ya estamos nosotros tres, pero nos falta uno, supongo que sigue explorando y jugando en la selva."

Carlos saca su celular, y llama a su amigo para que regrese a cenar.

Carlos: "Amigo, ya es tarde, casi es hora de cenar."

En la pantalla aparece su cachorro, el explorador de la patrulla, y uno de los miembros mas recientes, Tracker.

Tracker: "Really friend? No me di cuenta de la hora, estoy en camino!"

Carlos: "No tardes Tracker, a menos de que quieras comida fría."

Tracker: "Cold food? No! Ya voy en camino!"

La comunicación termina, y Carlos guarda su celular.

Carlos: (Riéndose) "Ese Tracker, siempre explorando!"

Carlos se dirige a su campamento, pero al legar, nota que hay unos vehículos estacionados, lo cual lo sorprende,

Carlos: "Hay alguien en el campamento? Quien será?"

Al entrar, un cachorro salta sobre él, y comienza lamerle la cara feliz.

Carlos: (Riéndose) "Chase! Que sorpresa!"

Chase se baja de Carlos, y él se pone de pie, cuando lo hace, se sorprende al verlo solo."

Carlos: "Chase… Sucede algo? Y en donde esta Ryder."

Chase: "Ryder debe estar en camino, pero… Carlos, creo que necesitaremos tu ayuda."

Carlos: "Mi ayuda? Que sucede Chase."

Travis: "Sucede que dos miembros nuevos de la patrulla fueron secuestrados."

Carlos voltea a ver a un lado, no había notado la presencia de ese joven, ni tampoco al cachorro de dálmata que esta con él, al cual, curiosamente, le encuentra un cierto parecido con Marshall.

Carlos: "Disculpa mi pregunta, pero, quienes son ustedes dos?

Travis: "Mi nombre es Travis, y él es mi amigo Cat, somos amigos de la patrulla."

Cat: "Lo que sucede es que secuestraron a dos miembros de la patrulla, Káiser y Starlock."

Chase: "Aun no los conoces, Ryder planeaba hacer un viaje de descanso para que conocieras a todos los miembros nuevos."

Carlos: "No los conozco, pero Ryder ya me había hablado de ellos, e incluso me mando fotos. Que es lo que paso?"

Mientras comienzan a explicarle a Carlos lo que ocurrió, Tracker se mueve en al jungla, pero de repente de detiene, y pone mucha atención en sus orejas.

Tracker: "Car sound? En medio de la selva? Eso es muy extraño."

Tracker se desvía de su camino, y sigue el sonido de los autos, cuando llega, se acerca sigilosamente, cuando puede ver más de cerca, no puede evitar sorprenderse-

Tracker: "This is unreal! Estas ruinas no estaban aquí. Y quiénes son estos tipos?"

De repente, la atención de Tracker se centra en un lado de las camionetas que llegaron, de ella descienden algunos individuos cargando dos camillas, en las cuales están inconscientes Káiser y Starlock, siendo llevados al interior de esas aparentes ruinas.

Tracker: "Esos dos cachorros se parecen a los de las fotos que le ha mandado Ryder a Carlos, juzgando por sus uniformes, deben ser ellos… This is a problem. Que debo hacer?

Tracker lo piensa por unos segundos, y toma una decisión.

Tracker: "What remedy! Creo que debo seguirlos, parecen estar en problemas, solo espero que no esté muy oscuro dentro! Después de todo… Yo soy todo orejas!"

Tracker se escabulle, y entra en el lugar, siguiéndolos con mucho cuidado. Unos minutos más tarde, los cachorros son colocados en lo que parece ser una sala de control principal, en donde un hombre alto, de piel blanca, pelo rojo, ojos verdes, con cara de pocos amigos, los observa.

¿!?: "Así que estos son los cachorros que nos han dado tantos problemas."

Sven: "Así es, son dos de ellos."

Trevor: "Por qué los trajimos? Podríamos habernos desecho de dos pestes de una buena vez."

¿!?: "Tranquilo Trevor, no nos estorbaran, además, creo que ya es hora de saludar a los visitantes."

En ese momento, Trevor saca de su equipo un frasco, y lo pasa delante de los cachorros, al oler el contenido, comienzan a despertar.

Starlock: "Que… que paso?"

Káiser: "En dónde estamos?"

Al logras desertar, los dos notan que están en un lugar oscuro, y reconocen a Sven y a Trevor, se colocan a la defensiva.

Káiser: "Sven! A donde nos has traído!"

Starlock: "Sea lo que sea que estés planeando, no te lo haremos fácil."

¿!?: "Cachorros, si quisiéramos hacerles algo, ya lo habríamos hecho."

Los dos se sorprenden al escuchar la voz detrás de ellos, voltean a ver, y descubren al otro sujeto que estaba en la habitación.

Káiser: (Pensando) "No… no note la presencia de este otro tipo!"

Starlock: "Quien eres! Y que quieres de nosotros!"

¿!?: (Sonriendo fríamente) "Yo? Todo lo que deseaba era conocerlos, los cachorros que han puesto en problemas a mi gente, que han podido burlarse de ellos, y sobre todo, que se han podido interponer a mis planes. Deseaba conocer a los cachorros que ha superado las expectativas de mis investigaciones."

Káiser: "Superar las expectativas de sus investigaciones?"

¿!?: "Así es, verán, nosotros solo reclutamos a los mejores en esta organización."

Starlock: (Molesto) "Reclutar? A eso que ustedes hacen le llaman reclutar?"

Káiser le da un codazo a Starlock, Starlock lo voltea a ver molesto, pero al hacerlo, al ver la cara de Káiser, comprende, no es el lugar ni el momento para mostrarse molesto, así que se calma, y continúa el juego, escuchando lo que les dicen.

¿!?: "Es una forma de hacerlo, solo buscamos lo mejor de lo mejor."

Káiser: "Lo mejor de lo mejor… para qué?

¿!?: "Para obtener lo que deseemos, verán, soy un comerciante, y un coleccionista, como comerciante, procuramos obtener lo que nuestros clientes deseen, solo calidad, sin importar lo que sea y el esfuerzo que ello requiera."

Starlock: "Así que no importa si deben robarlo…"

¿!?: "Esa es una manera de decirlo, preferimos decir que estamos dispuestos a hacer lo necesario para satisfacer a nuestros clientes."

Káiser: "Solo a sus clientes?"

¿!?: (Riendo) "Jajaja! Eres un cachorro astuto! Tienes razón, no solo a nuestros clientes, también buscamos nuestro propio beneficio, no sería un negocio rentable."

Starlock: "Que quiere decir con un negocio rentable?"

¿!?: "Nosotros necesitamos obtener ganancias finalmente."

Káiser: "Obtener ganancias? Acaso no les basta con lo que obtienen por sus… negocios?"

¿!?: "Pero esas otras ganancias son más… placenteras, verán como ya les dije, también soy un coleccionista, y esos tesoros, son una gran adición a nuestra colección."

Starlock: "Pero no es tan simple… o sí?"

¿!?: "Eres un cachorro listo… No es tan simple, ciertamente, pues como ya lo saben ustedes, esta colección podría ser más… interesante aún, si al completarla la leyenda resultara ser cierta, nos haríamos de un gran poder, eso sí es un gran negocio después de todo."

Káiser: "Pero… si la leyenda resultara ser cierta… también estarían poniendo en peligro a todos."

Starlock: "No han pensado en eso? No saben que consecuencias podría tener jugar con esos artículos."

¿!?: "Como lo dije antes, solo son negocios, y como en cualquier negocio, puede haber daños colaterales menores. No importa mientras obtengamos nuestro objetivo final."

Starlock: "Están enfermos…"

¿!?: "Como dices?"

Káiser: "Él dijo que están enfermos, y estoy de acuerdo, no les importa lo que pase, solo desean cumplir sus objetivos… no, sus ambiciones."

¿!?: "Como lo dije, son solo negocios… Pero ahora, creo que es momento de hacer un nuevo negocio, y ese negocio son ustedes dos."

Káiser: "Nosotros?"

Starlock: "Que es lo que quiere de nosotros?"

¿!?: "No lo recuerdan? Al principio de esta conversación lo dije, ustedes serán reclutados, serán parte de mi fuerza canina, los reportes indican que son muy escurridizos y hábiles, así que, serán pare de mis fuerzas, si trabajan bien, serán bien recompensados, pero si se niegan, bueno, tendremos que reprenderlos, lo único que pueden tener por seguro, es que no volverán a ver a sus amigos."

Káiser: "No se va a salir con la suya!"

Starlock: "Vamos a salir de aquí."

¿!?: "Es una promesa interesante, porque, nunca nadie ha podido escapar de nosotros."

Káiser: (Sonriendo) "Para todo hay una primera vez!"

Starlock: (Sonriendo) "O es que acaso su hijo no se lo dijo cuándo lo dejamos disfrutando del Lago Cristal."

El Individuo, el líder de esa nefasta organización, voltea a ver a los cachorros sorprendido.

¿!?: "Como supieron que Sven es mi hijo?"

Káiser: "Por favor, no nos subestime por ser cachorros."

Starlock: "Tienen el mismo olor, la misma peste a rata!"

¿!?: "Impresionante! Sven, Trevor! Llévenselos para que comiencen a entrenarlos y a inducirlos a su nueva vida."

Trevor: "Como ordene Sr. Lutter!"

Káiser: (Pensando) "Así que se llama Lutter."

Starlock: (Pensando) "No debemos olvidar ese nombre, para contárselo a los demás."

Sven y Trevor comienzan a caminar con los cachorros, al alejarse, y en uno de los pasillos oscuros de esas ruinas, Káiser comienza a hablar.

Káiser: "Les garantizo que se van a arrepentir de habernos traído a este lugar."

Sven: "Puedes decir lo que quieras pequeña peste, no van a salir de aquí."

Káiser: "Yo creo que si vamos a salir."

Trevor: "Lo dudo, conocemos tus tretas, no nos vas a rociar con ese extintor tuyo, y sabemos de tu soga, no te servirá."

Káiser: "Que lastima, eso sí que es un problema, ojala algo me iluminara en este momento…"

Starlock comprende lo que Káiser está haciendo, así que de inmediato se pare detrás de él, y activa su pup-pack.

Starlock: "Arf! Linterna! Iluminación total!"

La linterna de alta densidad de Starlock se activa a toda potencia frente a Sven y Trevor, cegándolos de inmediato.

Sven: "Agh! Mis ojos!"

Trevor: "No puedo ver!"

Káiser: "Digan A, Arf! Mini extintor!"

Káiser los rocía con su mini extintor, provocando que empiecen a toser.

Starlock: "Arf! Mini trampa!"

Káiser: "Arf! Soga de rescate!"

Entre los dos, comienzan a amarrar a Sven y a Trevor, dejándolos tirados en el piso.

Káiser: "Vámonos de aquí Starlock."

Starlock: "De acuerdo! No creo que tengamos mucho tiempo."

Los dos comienzan a correr, alejándose de Trevor y Sven, unos minutos después, aparece Lutter con ellos, que los empieza a desatar.

Lutter: "Lo veo y no lo creo, esos dos cachorros son más escurridizos de lo que pensé."

Sven: "Iremos tras ellos de inmediato."

Lutter: "No… no irán."

Trevor: "Pero no escaparan de nosotros!"

Lutter: "No me malinterpreten, tengo algo más especial en mente…"

De su chaqueta, Lutter saca un control, presiona un botón, y aparecen dos Canes adultos.

Lutter: "Rescuer y Raccon, quiero que traigan a Káiser y a Starlock de regreso de inmediato."

Raccon: "A quienes dijo?"

Rescuer: "En serio no espera que le entreguemos a nuestros cachorros!"

Lutter: "Se los pongo de esta manera, con ustedes podrían estar a salvo, pero si mando a Trevor y a Sven, los obtendremos, pero, seguramente tendrán que pasar los dos cachorros un tiempo en la enfermería, además, no tienen opción."

Los dos canes adultos se voltean a ver, y corren detrás de sus cachorros, rogando no encontrarlos.

Mientras tanto, Tracker continua buscando dentro de las ruinas, aun con su miedo a la oscuridad, no se da por vencido, sigue rastreándolos.

Tracker: "So bad! No sé en dónde están, y este lugar está demasiado oscuro."

De pronto, Tracker con su gran audición, escucha pasos que se acercan, así que decide esconderse.

Tracker: "Arf cables!"

Tracker lanza sus cables, y se sujeta del techo, una vez arriba, se ve aparecer por uno de los pasillos a un cachorro de pastor alemán, con uniforme de la organización.

Cachorro: "Hay alguien aquí?"

Tracker está exactamente sobre el cachorro, ve una oportunidad, aun siendo más pequeño que el pastor alemán, decide dejarse caer sobre él.

Cachorro: Ouch! Pero que…!

Tracker: "Be quiet! Quiero que me digas en donde están los cachorros que trajeron hace poco!"

El pastor sonríe, mira para los lados, asegurándose de que no hay nadie más, luego de eso, habla por fin.

Cachorro: "Eres un miembro de la patrulla, verdad?"

Tracker: "Yes, I am, pero eso no es importante, quiero a los cachorros que trajeron."

Cachorro: "Si te bajas de mí, te llevare con ellos, y podrán salir de aquí pronto."

Tracker parece confundido por los que escucha, así que le hace una pregunta.

Tracker: "Ok, como sé que puedo confiar en ti?"

Cachorro: "Mi nombre es Rayan, y soy amigo de Melody y Prisma, ellas son amigas de la patrulla, digamos que aquí dentro, yo soy un contacto, un agente doble, pero a favor de ustedes.

Tracker se baja de la espalda de Rayan, dejándolo ponerse de pie.

Tracker: "Se quiénes son Prisma y Melody por lo que me ha contado mi dueño, pero más te vale no hacer nada raro."

Rayan: "Descuida, solo sígueme, y mantente oculto, cuando sea el momento, saldrán todos de este sitio.

Los dos cachorros comienzan a caminar, en dirección a donde deben estar Káiser y Starlock. Mientras tanto, ellos corren hacia lo que parece un hangar.

Káiser: "Bien, encontramos un hangar, ahora, debemos encontrar a quien nos saque de este lugar en uno de esos helicópteros."

Starlock: "Valla plan, y como supones que haremos eso?"

Káiser: (Sonriendo) "Bien, siempre puedes usar tu pistola Taser para convencer a alguien."

Starlock: "Supongo que si no hay remedio… adelante!"

Los dos cachorros se acercan a un helicóptero que acaba de aterrizar, se colocan enfrente, pero cuando se abre la puerta, se sorprenden.

Káiser: "Tiene que ser una broma!"

Svetlana: "Pero que significa esto?"

Starlock: "Valla! Pero si es Esvi!"

Svetlana: "Espera! Como me llamaste?"

Starlock: "Esvi, es que creo que es menos complicado."

Svetlana: "Pequeña sabandija, te voy a…!"

Káiser aprovecho la distracción, y se colocó frente a ella.

Káiser: "Arf! Mini extintor!"

Svetlana: "Aaahg! Pequeña rata! Mis ojos!"

Káiser: "Starlock, media vuelta y retirada!"

Los dos corren de regreso a los pasillos, mientras en el helicóptero, Svetlana se limpia los ojos, Bold Glare esta serio, y Nuptse se ríe entre dientes.

Svetlana: "Cuando le ponga las manos encima a esos dos insectos!"

Bold Glare: "Sé que lo harás… Esvi…."

Svetlana: "Cierra la boca!"

Entre tanto, dentro a la entrada de las ruinas, aparecen dos cachorros más.

Cat: "Están allí adentro."

Chase: "Estas seguro?"

Cat: "Completamente, entraremos por detrás, y los sacaremos rápido."

Chase: "Explícame otra vez por qué solo venimos nosotros dos."

Cat: "Porque somos más rápidos, podemos movernos más fácilmente sin problemas, Travis y Carlos van a esperar a los demás, y no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo."

Chase: "Muy bien, lo comprendo, ahora, por dónde?"

Cat: "Como dije antes, por atrás."

Los dos cachorros se ponen en marcha, mientras dentro de las ruinas, Starlock y Káiser se detienen a descansar, mientras lo hacen, ocultos, ven a dos perros adultos buscándolos, y se asustan al darse cuenta de quienes son.

Starlock: "Esto es muy grave, usan a nuestros padres para buscarnos y atraparnos."

Káiser: "Esto debe ser una pesadilla… si lo es, de verdad deseo despertar…"

Starlock: "Tranquilízate amigo, saldremos adelante…"

Káiser nota preocupado a Starlock, y se da cuenta que le preocupa lo mismo que a él.

Káiser: "Starlock… también estás pensando en…"

Starlock: "Si, como los vamos a esquivar a los dos…"

Káiser se pone a pensar por un momento, hasta que en su mente idea un plan.

Káiser: "Creo que tengo una idea…"

Mientras tanto,, en otro punto de las ruinas, Rayan guía a Tracker hacia donde están Káiser y Starlock."

Tracker: "Wait a minute, como sabes dónde están?"

Rayan: "Ellos no están en un lugar fijo, han estado huyendo desde hace un rato, los monitoreo con los mensajes de seguridad, se en donde han estado, así que estoy deduciendo a donde van… espera un poco… Ocúltate rápido, se acerca alguien aquí."

Tracker: "Arf cables!"

Nuevamente Tracker usa sus cables y se eleva al techo, y se oculta entra las rocas oscuras del mismo, casi de inmediato, aparecen por una esquina Svetlana y Bold Glare.

Svetlana: "Rayan, que haces en este sitio?"

Rayan: "La base se encuentra en alerta, hay dos cachorros en ella libres."

Svetlana: "Así que las pestes están causando problemas, los voy a encontrar."

Bold Glare: "Seguramente se dirigen a la entrada principal."

Rayan: "Ningún reporte los ubica allí aun."

Svetlana: "Perfecto, es la única salida disponible que tienen, los esperaremos allí."

Bold Glare: "Como tú digas… Esvi."

Svetlana: "Si me vuelves a llamas así, te convertiré en una estola de piel."

Bold Glare: (Sonriendo) "Inténtalo."

Los dos se alejan corriendo del lugar, una vez que están solos, Rayan da un suspiro de alivio, y le avisa a Tracker para que baje del techo."

Tracker: "Oh my God, eso estuvo cerca."

Rayan: "Pero nos es conveniente, ellos van en sentido contrario a donde vamos nosotros, los encontraremos pronto y los ayudare a salir de aquí. En marcha!"

Los dos cachorros salen de ese corredor, por otro lado, cerca de allí, los padres de Starlock y Káiser se acercan a ellos.

Raccon: "Rescuer… que vamos a hacer?"

Rescuer: "No lo sé, no deseo encontrarlos, pero si no lo hacemos, mandara a alguien más por ellos, prefiero ser yo quien los encuentre, por lo menos, no los lastimarían."

Raccon: "Te comprendo… de verdad, no quiero encontrarlos…"

En ese momento, ven correr a Starlock frente de ellos, lo cual los entristece.

Raccon: "Supongo que es mejor así…no es cierto?"

Rescuer: (Triste) "Mejor nosotros que alguien más, a trabajar."

De inmediato, los dos comienzan a perseguir a los cachorros, o en este caso, al cachorro, solo pueden ver a Starlock, pero asumen que Káiser esta con él.

Raccon: "Starlock, mejor deténganse, no pueden escapar de este sitio."

Rescuer: "Si nosotros los llevamos, no les harán daño, paren de una vez."

Starlock no contesta, se mantiene en silencio, solo cierra los ojos y aprieta sus dientes con fuerza, y comienza a correr aún más rápido.

Raccon: "No lo puedo creer, no harán caso."

Rescuer: "Entonces los vamos a detener, tu eres más rápido, y no hay sitio donde puedan ocultarse de mí, los localizaremos donde sea."

Los dos canes corren detrás de Starlock, hasta que llegan a un punto donde parece que no habrá salida.

Raccon: "Lamentable, pero ya casi los tenemos."

Rescuer: "No hay donde se oculten."

Pero de pronto, desde el techo, mientras corren, los canes escuchan una voz.

Káiser: "Arf! Mini extintor!"

En el techo, oculto por las piedras de las ruinas, Káiser se encuentra sostenido por su pinza triple y su gancho de alpinismo, y exactamente cuando iban a pasar sus padres, disparo su extintor, dejando el piso completamente resbaloso, Raccon y Rescuer no pueden evitarlo, y comienzan a resbalar hacia un agujero, cuando están cerca, Starlock activa su Pup-pack.

Starlock: "Arf! Mini trampa!"

La trampa de cuerdas sale disparada, y mientras resbalan, se enredan en ella, ambos caen en el agujero, sorprendidos por lo que acaba de pasarles.

Raccon: "Ouch! Eso dolió!"

Rescuer: "No lo esperaba, no pensé que pudiesen hacer algo así."

Káiser: "Lamentablemente no lo esperaban, porque no saben por lo que hemos tenido que pasar antes."

Los dos canes adultos voltean a ver arriba, y miran a sus cachorros, los cuales tienen un semblante triste.

Starlock: "Ya no somos sus pequeños cachorros juguetones, que no sabían defenderse."

Káiser: "Hemos tenido que aprender muchas cosas, a soportar mucho, esta pequeña trampa la planeamos juntos."

Starlock: "Pero no nos mal interpreten, no deseábamos hacerlo, pero era necesario."

Káiser: "Sabemos que los están obligando a hacer esto, sabemos que prefirieron encontrarnos y entregarnos ustedes antes de que alguien más lo hiciera."

Starlock: "Pero… nosotros no podemos quedarnos aquí… nuestras nuevas familias… nuestros nuevos dueños… no lo soportarían."

Káiser: "Nosotros nunca nos rendiremos, se los garantizamos, vamos a salir de aquí!"

Starlock: "Pero les prometemos que pronto vamos a volver… a donde sea que estén, y los vamos a rescatar."

Dicho esto, los dos cachorros dan la vuelta, y salen de esa habitación de las ruinas, mientras sus padres se mantienen en silencio, tristes por ver a sus cachorros irse, pero felices, porque los dos los superaron, y ahora saben que van a estar a salvo. Una vez que se acercan a la puerta, comienzan a hablar.

Káiser: "Me siento fatal! No quiero dejarlos aquí!"

Starlock: "Pero era necesario… además, aunque quisieran, no pueden salir mientras no logremos descifrar como quitarles los collares."

De pronto, ven entrar a un can a la habitación, y ambos se ponen a la defensiva.

Starlock: "Aléjate de nosotros!"

Káiser: "Si das un paso más…"

Rayan: (Sonriendo) "Tranquilos cachorros, no soy un enemigo, solo traigo conmigo a alguien que los busca!"

En ese momento entra Tracker, que se muestra feliz de encontrarlos.

Tracker: "Yes! We did it! Los encontramos! Magnifico!"

Káiser y Starlock parecen confundidos.

Tracker: "Oh! excuse me! Mi nombre es Tracker! Soy el cachorro rastreador de la patrulla, y vivo con mi dueño Carlos en la Selva, Que es donde nos encontramos, Ryder nos ha hablado mucho de ustedes, Káiser y Starlock, tenía muchos deseos de conocerlos! Aunque… no de esta manera, y él es Rayan… He is a great friend! Él me ha ayudado mucho a localizarlos!"

Káiser: "Valla! Mucho gusto Tracker!"

Starlock: "Si, es un placer, pero, como es que…"

Rayan: "Les podríamos explicar en el camino? No creo que tengamos mucho tiempo."

Káiser: "De acuerdo, pongámonos en marcha."

Mientras caminan a la salida trasera de las ruinas, Tracker les cuenta como los vio llegar, y como lo comenzó a ayudar Rayan, al mismo tiempo, Rayan les cuenta cómo es que el ayudo a Tracker, y que él ya sabía de ellos pues su amiga Prisma le aviso, les dice que es un doble agente y que esta tratando de ayudar a Prisma y a Melody desde adentro de la organización. Cuando están cerca de la salida se detienen un momento.

Rayan: "Hasta aquí los puedo acompañar, sigan de frente y encontraran la salida, pero con cuidado, pues no dudo que estén por llegar más agentes aquí."

Káiser: "Te lo agradecemos mucho Rayan, siempre que nos necesite, estaremos donde nos llames."

Rayan: "Claro que sí, pero es hora de que se vallan, suerte amigos!"

Rayan da la vuelta y se retira, mientras los tres cachorros caminan hacia la salida, pero no dura mucho su tranquilidad, pues detrás de ellos, aparecen varios agentes, dirigidos por Sven y Trevor.

Starlock: "Bien, eso fue rápido!"

Sven: (Enojado) "No vamos a permitir que salgan de este lugar!"

Trevor: "Y será a la mala! Arf! Lanzallamas!

Tracker: "! Sí se prepara Arf cables!"

Tracker se da cuenta a tiempo del peligro, y usa sus cables, no para escapar, sino para jalar unas rocas en el techo, las cuales caen en el piso, evitando que Sven y Trevor los persigan, pero varios agentes ya habían pasado.

Káiser: "Genial, salgamos de este sitio!"

Cuando llegan a la salida, se encuentran con una sorpresa.

Starlock: "Es una broma? Es otro acantilado?"

Tracker: "Como saldremos de aquí? No hay tiempo para subir."

Los agentes que los persiguen los rodean en la orilla, pero desde arriba, escuchan una voz familiar.

Chase: "Arf! Lanzar Red!"

De pronto, todos los agentes se encuentran atrapados en la red de Chase, y para asegurarse que no los molesten…

Cat: "Arf! Tranquilizantes!"

Cat lanzo varios dardos tranquilizantes, con lo cual, el trabajo está completo, los dos bajan con sus amigos, para ponerlos a salvo."

Káiser: "Gracias por venir por nosotros…"

Chase: (Sonriendo) "Veo que no fuimos los únicos, vedad Tracker?"

Tracker: "Bueno, es que…"

Cat: "Dejemos la charla para más tarde, debemos irnos antes de que…"

En ese momento, se escucha un fuerte ruido, como de algo rompiéndose.

Starlock: "Oh no, ahora qué?"

Káiser observa el lugar donde están, y se horroriza.

Káiser: (Gritando) "Quítense todos!"

Pero es tarde, el lugar donde estaban parados no resistió el peso de todos los cachorros, y los cinco caen en el océano, ante la mirada sorprendida de Lutter y Svetlana, quienes llegaron en ese momento y vieron lo que paso.

Svetlana: "Los debemos bajar a buscar padre?"

Lutter: "No Svetlana, si llegaron esos tres cachorros más, la patrulla y sus amigos no deben estar muy lejos. Ellos los buscaran. La seguridad de esta base está comprometida, que recojan todo, nos vamos de aquí."

Svetlana: "Como ordenes… Ya escucharon! Nos vamos!"

Mientras ellos entran en las ruinas, se ve a los cinco cachorros flotando inconscientes en el agua bajo el brillo de una hermosa luna llena, pero, esa no es cualquier noche, es una noche especial, en la cual, salen dos mágicos seres, cantando, y se dirigen sin dudarlo a ayudarlos, pues es una noche de luna mágica.

 **Nota de autor: Marcogalmich: Una vez más, yo me disculpo por la larga espera, pero mi PC se dañó, y tuve que esperar a recuperarla, pero la historia continua!**

 **Y como siempre, le agradezco a mis amigos escritores que me han permitido usar a sus personajes, Alpha Cat 137, a SilverWolfandMagentaKitty y a cubanguywtf, por cierto, Rayan, uno de los nuevos personajes que aparecen en este capítulo le pertenece a cubanguywtf, una vez más, gracias!**

 **Y les agradezco a todos los que han opinado o mandado un correo, lo aprecio mucho! Y espero poder ver más comentarios aun!**

 **Paw Patrol y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los personajes originales y de mi creación, esta es una parodia, una historia inventada!**

 **Y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, la aventura continúa! MarcoGalmich se despide. ¡Seguimos en contacto!**


End file.
